


Impose

by SBluemoon



Series: Innocent [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 193,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBluemoon/pseuds/SBluemoon
Summary: Harry Potter era um garoto altamente extraordinário, mesmo entre os bruxos. Sua característica mais notável, entretanto, era seu talento para se meter em problemas, talento maior até que o de seu padrinho.





	1. Brothers and Parents

**Capítulo Um  
Brothers and Parents  
(Irmãos e Pais)**

— Bonito, né? — perguntou Bill, subindo no telhado para se juntar a Ginny na noite quente. Ela se mexeu para abrir espaço para ele, mas não desviou os olhos do céu; acima dela, milhares de estrelas brilhavam como diamantes sobre os mercados movimentados abaixo.

— Eu gosto — respondeu ela, assentindo. — Não quero ir embora. — E não queria mesmo. O Egito, apesar de ter lhe deixado sedenta, queimada e com mais sardas do que nunca, era maravilhoso. Havia tanto a ser visto (e Bill conhecia todos os lugares interessantes) e, sendo honesta, não havia nada ali que a lembrasse de Tom. Ela ainda o ouvia e ainda sonhava com ele, mas não era como em Hogwarts, onde ela podia imaginá-lo andando pelos corredores ou erguendo a mão preguiçosamente nas aulas, nem como seu quarto em casa, onde passara a maior parte do último verão escrevendo para ele.

Tom — pálido e organizado como era — não se encaixaria nem um pouco nos mercados quentes e empoeirados e provavelmente não se interessaria em explorar as pirâmides com Ginny e o resto de sua família, tampouco teria a paciência ou o humor para lidar com a barreira linguística entre eles e os nativos (a imitação que Fred e George faziam de Percy e seu livro de tradução era excepcional, depois de dias a aperfeiçoando).

Não, Tom não gostaria nem um pouco dali, e isso fazia Ginny se sentir segura e a lembrava de que havia lugares a que ele não conseguiria chegar e – graças a Harry – nunca chegaria.

— É, foi bom ter vocês todos aqui — falou Bill, esfregando a nuca. — Movimentado e barulhento, mas bom. Queria que Charlie tivesse conseguido vir, mas está cada vez mais difícil afastá-lo de seus dragões.

— A mãe disse que ele vem pro casamento — contou Ginny.

— Mas isso é a curto prazo, Ginny — falou. Os dois se sobressaltaram quando Percy gritou lá de dentro. Um momento depois, as risadas dos gêmeos passaram pela janela aberta, logo seguidas pelos primeiros gritos da mãe. Ginny e Bill riram.

— Acha que ele vai ficar por lá? — perguntou Ginny quando tudo voltou a ficar silencioso.

— Sim, acho que vai. — Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando o que acontecia ao seu redor. Aí, Ginny finalmente desviou os olhos do céu para que pudesse olhar para o mais velho de seus irmãos.

— E você? — perguntou ela.

— O que tem? — O brinco de Bill balançou quando ele se virou para olhá-la.

— Acha que vai ficar por aqui? — perguntou.

— Não — respondeu Bill, os olhos nas silhuetas escuras das pirâmides que tinham visitado no dia anterior. — Não me entenda errado, eu amo, amo o que faço e ainda tenho mais alguns anos por aqui antes de estar pronto para uma mudança, mas vou acabar voltando para casa. — Ele pausou e olhou para a janela pela qual passara. — Só não conte pra mãe que eu disse isso, ou ela não vai calar a boca sobre eu voltar para casa; ela ainda está convencida que eu vou acabar morrendo em alguma armadilha milenar horrível.

— Não devia ter contado sobre a pedra, então — comentou Ginny.

— Não — concordou ele com uma risada zombeteira. — Provavelmente não devia. — Usou o joelho para cutucá-la. — Mas como você está?

Ginny congelou; além do abraço um pouco mais longo e um pouco mais apertado que recebera dele ao chegar no Egito, Bill nem sequer mencionara seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ela era muito grata por isso na verdade.

— Bem — respondeu.

— Sabe — falou Bill, olhando para as estrelas —, a mãe me pediu para conversar com você...

— Aposto que pediu — resmungou Ginny. A mãe tinha boas intenções e Ginny era grata por ela tentar ajudar, mas ela não entendia, e Ginny não achava que explicar tudo a ajudaria a entender... não ajudaria ninguém a entender, para falar a verdade. Claro, outras pessoas tinham feito coisas ruins por acidente, ou tinham sido amigas de quem não deveriam, mas ele estivera em sua _cabeça_ e ela só percebera quando era tarde demais. Aí, ela lutara contra ele, perdera várias vezes, e as pessoas se machucaram por ela não ser forte o bastante, por ela não ter conseguido expulsá-lo. As pessoas podiam sentir pena dela, certamente, mas elas não entendiam.

— ... na noite em que chegaram — continuou Bill, como se ela não houvesse falado.

— Mas você não disse nada — falou ela.

— Porque eu sabia que você ia ficar brava. — Bill a cutucou novamente e suas sobrancelhas erguidas arrancaram um sorriso relutante de Ginny. — E que você provavelmente me evitaria pelo resto da viagem, então esperei. E agora você volta pra casa amanhã, então se for me evitar, vou ficar um pouco chateado por não ganhar um abraço de despedida, mas acho que esse é pior que vai acontecer...

— Genial — falou ela secamente, mas Bill parecia tão orgulhoso de si mesmo, que ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

— E aí? — perguntou Bill.

— E aí o quê? — perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — A mãe te pediu para conversar comigo, não pra eu conversar com você.

— Como você é esperta — murmurou Bill, revirando os olhos. — Então, como você está?

— Bem — respondeu.

— Mesmo?

— Já disse; eu gosto daqui.

— Então você está totalmente bem? — perguntou Bill. — Você não... sei lá, tem pesadelos ou se sente mal às vezes quando pensa nessas coisas? — Ele ainda olhava para as estrelas, então Ginny não precisava se preocupar com sua expressão.

— Não — disse, certa de que Bill acreditaria nela; estava dividindo o quarto com Ron ali, e ele estava acostumado demais com Harry se mexer e falar a noite toda para se incomodar com o sono inquieto de Ginny. E agora seu feitiço de silêncio era bom, por isso nenhum som escapava do quarto para acordar o resto da família.

— Que sortuda — disse ele. — Eu encontrei umas Tábuas de Pedra em uma tumba há uns meses, e a bruxa da antiguidade que a criou usou um pouco de necromancia... O espírito, fantasma ou sei lá o que dessa bruxa ficava aparecendo na casa das pessoas que tocaram as Tábuas e tentava nos convencer a ressuscitá-la. Ela conversava com a gente e nos dava umas visões horríveis... — Bill fez uma careta. — Xing-Bei pediu demissão, e Gahiji tentou desenterrar os ossos da bruxa antes de Nkosi e eu conseguirmos impedi-la. No fim, acabamos destruindo as Tábuas e pedimos pra um padre lidar com ela, mas algumas das coisas que ela disse... Ela deu um trabalho danado.

— Parece mesmo — concordou, mantendo a expressão aberta; Bill a observava atentamente e tentava ser discreto. — Não estou com medo, se é o que te preocupa — falou.

— Já viu pior? — perguntou ele num tom de brincadeira, mas ela sabia que ele estava verdadeiramente curioso.

— Fiz pior — falou ela. — Não que eu me lembre.

— Bem, se você não lembra, você não vai precisar... deixa pra lá.

— Precisar do quê? — perguntou Ginny, curiosa.

— Ah, não importa — falou ele. 

— Bill — choramingou.

Foi só quando ele sorriu que ela se deu conta de que tinha sido enganada. Ela considerou se remoer, mas estava curiosa; Bill tinha tirado algo pequeno do bolso e lhe oferecia. Ginny virou o objeto em suas mãos, interessada. Era do tamanho da sua palma e era meio parecido com a roda de uma bicicleta muggle que o pai guardava no barracão de casa; o lado de fora era um anel de uma pedra dura e de cor de areia, e o lado de dentro era uma teia delicada de fios. Havia três contas de pedra – da mesma cor de areia do lado de fora – acomodadas nos fios e havia pequenas escritas nelas.

— Suoja — falou Bill, apontando para uma das pequenas contas —, Eihwaz, Unelma... São runas. Pensei que você poderia colocar embaixo do travesseiro ou no criado-mudo se não conseguisse dormir ou se estivesse tendo pesadelos, mas você disse que está bem, então...

Ele esticou a mão, como se fosse pegar de volta, e Ginny guardou no bolso do short do pijama antes que ele pegasse. Bill ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, a mão ainda esticada. Ginny bateu nela e se aproximou dele para um abraço.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado — falou Bill suavemente.

**-x-**

— ... bastante tempo — falou Padfoot. Harry o seguiu, duvidoso.

— Andromeda...

— ... vai nos matar se chegarmos atrasados, eu sei — terminou Padfoot, sorrindo para Harry. Mas Harry não achava engraçado; ainda que Tonks tivesse lidado com seu casamento iminente do mesmo jeito que lidava com tudo (com uma risada, um xingamento e o otimismo de sempre), sua mãe era um assunto completamente diferente. — Mas precisamos fazer isso e precisamos parar de deixar para depois... Acho que ele está zombando da gente, garoto.

Harry tinha que admitir que ele podia estar certo; tinham tentado destruir o medalhão na primeira semana de férias, mas, apesar da presa ter perfurado o medalhão, não houvera nenhuma indicação de que tinham destruído a Horcrux; Harry e Padfoot tinham concluído que precisariam abri-lo para danificá-lo de verdade.

Apesar de Harry ter certeza de que abri-lo seria fácil – por ter descoberto a Ofidioglossia no último ano escolar –, o que aconteceria quando abrissem o medalhão era outra história. Da última vez, Lily e James tinham aparecido e... Bem, saber que a alma de Voldemort se passava por seus pais e saber que ele ou Padfoot provavelmente teriam que lutar com eles – ou, pelo menos, tirá-los do caminho – enquanto o outro perfurava o medalhão não era algo fácil de se aceitar.

Se era por isso que ele e Padfoot estiveram relutantes em tentar novamente ou se era pelo medalhão zombar deles, era difícil de saber, apesar de Padfoot suspeitar ser a segunda opção.

Cuidadoso, Padfoot desembrulhou a presa que Harry tinha levado da Câmara ao entrarem na sala. Harry fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Padfoot balançou a cabeça.

— É melhor não. Pode ser que tenhamos que sair correndo; lembra da última vez?

Harry abriu a porta e foi se sentar no braço do sofá, a varinha pronta, enquanto Padfoot pegava o medalhão e o colocava na mesa.

Ninguém questionou se Harry podia ajudar ou não; ele tinha ajudado a recuperar o medalhão quando era muito mais novo e tinha muito menos experiência com o perigo do que tinha agora, e era o único dos dois que já tinha destruído uma Horcrux. Ah, Padfoot teria _adorado_ se opor na esperança de proteger Harry, mas ele não se atrevera. Harry deu um meio sorriso ao pensar nisso.

— Pronto? — perguntou Padfoot. Harry assentiu e abriu a boca quando Padfoot gesticulou.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento; o basilisco estava ali, em sua cabeça, longo e mortal, do mesmo jeito que estivera em fevereiro e do mesmo jeito que estava nos sonhos que ainda tinha.

— _Abra_ — murmurou, e o ‘huh’ estranho que Padfoot soltara disse a Harry que tinha falado Ofidioglossia. Um clique suave soou, e depois o som de ouro contra madeira quando o medalhão se abriu. Por vários segundos, a sala ficou parada e silenciosa, exceto pelo leve sibilar que vinha do medalhão. Padfoot ainda não se movera para apunhalá-lo, e Harry nem queria que ele o fizesse.

Esperaram.

— Harry — disse uma voz profunda enquanto uma mais suave dizia: — Sirius. — Aí, como da última vez, Lily e James Potter saíram do medalhão. Padfoot ainda não se mexera, e Harry percebeu, com um pouco de culpa, que talvez ele quisesse vê-los tanto quanto Harry quisera. Eles estavam diferentes; da última vez, Lily estivera linda, e James bonito, e eles eram tão jovens e amigáveis.

Dessa vez, havia uma sensação de cautela vinda deles, e as primeiras mechas grisalhas começavam a aparecer nas têmporas de James, como apareciam em Padfoot (Moony, é claro, sempre tivera cabelos grisalhos, desde que Harry o conhecera). Lily tinha marcas de expressão. Harry perguntou-se se eles tinham envelhecido dentro do medalhão ou se essa era a aparência deles por ser o que ele esperava ver.

— Como estão? — perguntou Padfoot casualmente, mas o brilho em seus olhos era o mesmo que aparecia quando iam visitar o cemitério em Godric’s Hollow; eles tinham ido visitá-los havia poucas semanas, no aniversário de Harry. Ele acenou com a mão que segurava a presa, e a Lily do medalhão o olhou com desgosto.

— O que é isso? — perguntou ela.

— Presa de um basilisco — respondeu Harry com a voz trêmula.

— Vá em frente — falou James, apesar de sua voz estar estranha; era parecida com a de Riddle, embora um pouco mais velha. — Se conseguir; vai me matar de novo, Padfoot? Matar a Lily? Consegue mesmo nos ver morrer?

— Vocês não são vocês — murmurou Padfoot, mas James tinha tocado num ponto sensível, e em Harry também; Harry se lembrava da noite em que seus pais morreram e, apesar de não ter visto em detalhes perfeitos, os sons e o brilho da luz verde eram mais do que o suficiente. Esses sonhos apareciam com os sonhos da Câmara frequentemente.

— Não importa — falou James, dando de ombros. — Eu pareço comigo, vou morrer com essa aparência, e você vai saber que foi você que me matou.

— Foi Peter — falou Padfoot.

— Sim, acho que foi — disse Lily. — E como ele está? Pagando por seus crimes, é? — Padfoot rosnou para ela, que lhe deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

— Padfoot. — Harry estava cansado deles por ora e achava que podiam acabar perdendo o controle da situação. Padfoot o olhou, os olhos mais claros do que Harry esperara, e assentiu.

— É, isso mesmo — falou James. — Ouça ao Harry.

— Enquanto pode — suspirou Lily.

— O que isso deveria significar? — perguntou Harry, franzindo o cenho para ela; Padfoot voltara a abaixar a presa e tinha a expressão que Harry achava que ele usava quando prendia as pessoas.

— Sim, eu também queria saber — disse ele brevemente. Lily cruzou os braços.

— Não é segredo nenhum que está vivendo em tempo emprestado — falou James. — Primeiro toda aquela história com o Quirrell, depois a Câmara... E onde você estava, Sirius?

— Em nenhum lugar que fosse útil, é onde ele estava — falou Lily com escárnio. Padfoot se encolheu um pouco, e Harry sabia que ele estava _ouvindo_ ao que eles diziam. Ele conseguiria se recuperar em algum momento, mas Harry não queria ver o que o medalhão poderia fazer se tivesse mais tempo.

— E é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele deixe de ter sorte, antes que ele enfrente um oponente que é só um pouquinho mais rápido do que ele...

— Ou se as pessoas das quais ele dependeu até agora chegarem só um pouquinho atrasadas...

— _Procellus_ — disse Harry, girando o pulso em um círculo. Vento saiu da ponta de sua varinha, transformando-se num tufão que circulou os dois. A mão de James, incapaz de atravessá-lo, confirmou que eles estavam presos; Harry não sabia se eles eram muito sólidos ou se funcionaria. O vento engoliu suas vozes, também; conseguia vê-los gritar de dentro da prisão tempestuosa, mas não conseguia ouvi-los. Lily bateu no tufão, e Harry sentiu o feitiço fraquejar. Ela gritou silenciosamente com ele, o rosto agora feio e começando a se misturar com o de Tom. — Padfoot, agora! — disse.

Padfoot soltou um som de dor, e Harry o ouviu cambalear. Em pânico, Harry se virou, torcendo para que o medalhão não houvesse o machucado, e James — cujo rosto, como Lily, começava a parecer o de Riddle — se aproveitou de sua distração para se jogar contra o feitiço de Harry. Ele quebrou. O vento soprou pela sala, bagunçando o cabelo de Harry e tombando o sofá. O vento derrubou Harry contra Padfoot, que o segurou com um braço; o outro apertava o abdômen, e o estômago de Harry se apertou com preocupação e medo.

James e Lily avançaram, e Harry ergueu a varinha, tentando pensar em um feitiço que os conteria, mas aí lá estava o braço de Padfoot, puxando-o na direção da porta.

— O que...? — Harry começou a perguntar, mas viu Monstro avançar contra o medalhão; ele tinha a presa em sua pequena mão ossuda e estava com a outra esticada à sua frente, erguendo um Feitiço Escudo verde.

Harry o viu murmurar algo e achou ter ouvido a palavra “Regulus” sob o vento e os urros inumanos das coisas que tinham parecido com os pais de Harry, mas que agora pareciam Inferis. Então, Monstro apunhalou o medalhão.

Uma nuvem negra explodiu do medalhão, e Harry viu Monstro ser engolido. Ele nem sequer teve tempo de gritar o nome do elfo antes da nuvem chegar até eles. Atrapalhou-se com sua varinha, mas Padfoot estava pronto com um Feitiço Escudo, e Harry sentiu um pouco do calor, mas nada mais; o que parecia ser cinzas aumentou ao chegar neles, mas passou inofensivamente por cima do escudo, esparramando-se pelo patamar e pelas escadas.

Aí, tudo ficou parado; as cinzas foram ao chão ao mesmo tempo, o feitiço de vento de Harry perdeu a força e a sala estava vazia, exceto por Monstro e o medalhão destruído.

Harry entrou correndo, com Padfoot — que ainda apertava o estômago — logo atrás, e as cinzas subiram ao seu redor. Monstro tinha sido derrubado pela explosão e estava coberto de cinzas dos pés à cabeça, com uma queimadura horrível no ombro, mas, fora isso, não parecia ter se machucado, se fosse se basear nos xingamentos murmurados.

Padfoot segurou o braço de Harry e o manteve longe, de onde podiam observar Monstro, que se levantava, a presa ainda em sua mão. A varinha de Padfoot continuou erguida, apontada para o elfo.

— Feito — disse Monstro com a voz pastosa. — Feito, feito, oh, sim, está feito.

— Monstro — chamou Padfoot —, solte a presa. — A presa foi ao chão silenciosamente, levantando cinzas.

— Padfoot — chamou Harry, tentando abaixar a varinha de seu padrinho, mas Padfoot o afastou com o cotovelo. Harry olhou para Padfoot, que estava pálido, e para Monstro, que parecia chorar, e decidiu que tinha deixado algo passar.

— Explique — mandou Padfoot.

Monstro estalou os dedos, e Padfoot respirou fundo, antes de se ajeitar, os dedos apertando o abdômen.

— Você o machucou? — perguntou Harry a Monstro.

— Monstro tinha ordens, Monstro prometeu destruir o medalhão, mas Monstro não destruiu, e Monstro achou que o mestre Sirius... que o Lorde das Trevas tinha o convencido, então Monstro...

— Me atacou e resolveu o problema sozinho — terminou Padfoot, esfregando uma mão no rosto. — E eu não estava convencido.

— Muito — falou Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Esperara uma careta, mas a expressão de Padfoot se fechou.

— Por mais horrível que tenha sido, foi...

— Bom vê-los? — sugeriu Harry, engolindo. Padfoot não respondeu, mas ele ergueu uma mão e a colocou no ombro de Harry.

— Certo — disse ele depois de longos momentos e virou-se para Monstro, que se limpava. — Se você me atacar de novo, mesmo que seja para matar uma Horcrux, eu vou voltar atrás na minha palavra e colocar sua cabeça naquela parede do mesmo jeito que a vaca da minha mãe fez com a sua. — Harry não achava que Monstro via isso como uma ameaça, e sim como uma honra, mas Monstro teve a esperteza de interpretar do jeito que deveria, e abaixou a cabeça, assentindo. — Bom. — Ele olhou ao redor da sala, arruinada pela segunda vez desde que se mudaram. — Vamos dar um jeito nessa bagunça mais tarde, precisamos nos arrumar ou Andy vai arrancar as nossas cabeças.

Padfoot pegou a presa e saiu.

— Ele não está bravo de verdade — falou Harry a Monstro. — Só...

— Monstro está acostumado com os humores do mestre Sirius — disse Monstro, dando um tapinha no braço de Harry. — Não está feliz com Monstro atacar, não está feliz com mestre Sirius por ter hesitado, não, não está. Não se preocupe, mestre Harry, Monstro sabe, ah, sim. — Monstro foi até o medalhão e o pegou. Harry já tinha visto os sorrisinhos afetados no rosto do elfo antes, e já tinha o visto satisfeito, mas achava nunca o ter visto tão contente; supôs que era bom finalmente ter cumprido a promessa que fizera a Regulus havia tantos anos.

— Mas ele está feliz com isso — falou Harry. — Padfoot.

— Monstro sabe — garantiu. Ouviram o som de passos pesados no patamar, e Padfoot voltou.

— Fique parado — disse ele —, vou dar um jeito nessa queimadura. — Monstro ficou parado enquanto Padfoot passava uma pomada e lhe deu um tapinha na mão ao terminar. Os dois se olharam longamente antes de Padfoot engolir e desviar os olhos, no mesmo instante em que Monstro olhava para baixo. — Certo — falou rispidamente. — Nós _realmente_ precisamos nos arrumar.


	2. The Wedding

**Capítulo Dois  
The Wedding  
(O Casamento)**

Remus ajeitou as vestes de gala e olhou por cima das fileiras de convidados, para a cabana.

Marlene estava lá, parada onde a maior parte dos Aurores britânicos tinha se reunido e muito bonita em suas vestes azul-marinho, e os Aurores que Dora conhecera na França estavam ali perto. Do outro lado do corredor, os Weasley tinham se acomodado depois do alvoroço de sua chegada e todos estavam particularmente sardentos depois da viagem para visitar Bill. Draco e Narcissa — que tinha sido convidada por Andromeda, mas que Remus não achara que iria — estavam do outro lado de Snape e, ao lado dele, estava McGonagall em vestes verdes. Hagrid, no terno mais peludo que Remus já vira, e Madame Maxime tinham sido acomodados em assentos enormes na última fileira e estavam envoltos em uma conversa; Remus ficou divertido ao notar sua tia Catherine, hostil e preconceituosa, tentar se sentar o mais longe possível deles.

Ela acabou se sentando ao lado de Ethan, que Remus pensou longamente se deveria ou não convidar — mas acabara convidando, e não convidara Sarah, sentada ao lado de Dumbledore parecendo incerta, mas não completamente infeliz por estar ali. Mas ficava olhando, ansioso, para Matt, como para se garantir de que ele estava ali.

_Mas falando em quem não está..._

— Onde acha que eles estão? — perguntou em voz baixa a Matt; Andromeda estava ali perto e, apesar de ela provavelmente ter notado a ausência de seu primo, Remus não queria arriscar. Queria Sirius ao seu lado, onde ele deveria estar, não _morto_.

— Nem ideia — respondeu Matt. — Talvez... — Mas ele se interrompeu, e os dois olharam para a cabana, a audição aguçada ao ouvir o estalo fraco e característico de apartação. Certamente, Harry apareceu, mostrando o caminho a Hermione; ela, apesar de estar pálida e um pouco instável, parecia fazer perguntas em seu ritmo apressado de sempre, e Remus supôs que essa tinha sido a primeira vez que alguém a aparatara.

Os pais dela também tinham sido convidados, mais como uma cortesia do que qualquer coisa, porque Remus só os encontrara algumas vezes — mas só Hermione aceitara o convite, e Sirius tinha oferecido ir buscá-la.

Harry acomodou Hermione no lugar ao lado de Ron e foi prontamente atacado por Andy com um pote de Poção Capilar e um pente; Remus conseguia ouvi-lo protestar, mesmo com todo o barulho das conversas dos outros convidados.

— Desculpe nosso atraso — pediu Sirius, parando ao lado de Matt. Remus resmungou, aliviado demais por ele ter chegado para se importar em perguntar onde ele estivera ou brigar com ele.

— Por que está cheirando à cinza? — perguntou Matt, fungando na direção de Sirius.

— Não devia estar, eu tomei banho — respondeu Sirius. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Sirius só o olhou de um jeito que Remus entendeu significar “depois”. — O jardim ficou bonito, Moony.

— Só tá falando isso por ter sido você que fez a maior parte da decoração — disse Matt, e Remus sorriu. Sirius pareceu aliviado pelo assunto ter sido deixado de lado, e Remus perguntou-se o que ele poderia ter feito naquela manhã para não querer falar sobre isso na frente de Matt. Não podia ser assunto dos Aurores, porque ele tinha o dia de folga, assim como a maior parte do departamento (ou pelo menos algumas horas para poder assistir à cerimônia).

Remus decidiu deixar o assunto de lado e lançou um olhar ansioso para a cabana; Marlene tinha ido para lá, assim como Beth, e Remus achava que isso significava que Dora já estava quase pronta para sair. Respirou fundo.

— Não está ficando com medo, né, Moony? — perguntou Sirius, cutucando-o.

— Não — murmurou Remus e era verdade, mas... Bem, para ser honesto, ainda não conseguia acreditar que Dora o aguentara por tempo o bastante até ele se sentir pronto para pedi-la em casamento, ou que ela tinha dito sim quando pedira, que realmente conseguira dizer as palavras certas e pedir. — Só estou um pouco... estupefato.

— Acho que é normal — falou Matt, olhando para Sirius num pedido de ajuda.

— Não sei — disse Sirius, dando de ombros. — James estava estupidamente animado com seu casamento, mas ele sempre foi meio maluco... — Ele e Remus trocaram um sorriso, e Remus automaticamente olhou para as duas cadeiras vazias na primeira fila, que teriam sido deles. Ao lado delas, estavam outras duas cadeiras vazias, que teriam sido de seus pais. — ... atrasado para o de Frank e Alice, então não sei, e acho que os outros casamentos a que fui eram todos da família Black.

— Andromeda e Ted?

— Fugiram para casar — contou Sirius, dando de ombros. — Deve ser por isso que ela tem sido uma maluca nos últimos meses. — Matt fez uma careta, e os três ergueram os olhos a tempo de ver Andromeda mandar Harry para seu lugar, antes de ir para seu lugar na primeira fila, ao lado de alguns parentes muggles de Ted.

— Lá vamos nós — murmurou Matt no instante em que a bruxa baixinha que oficiaria o casamento subiu no altar, e a música começou a soar perto da cabana. Os convidados ficaram em silêncio, e o coração de Remus estava em sua garganta, seu peito parecia estar cheio de fadas particularmente inquietas.

Dora apareceu de braços dados com seu pai, na soleira da cabana de Remus, e ele ficou surpreso e aliviado por reconhecê-la (se fizessem o que Andromeda queria, não teria reconhecido); Dora ostentava cachos azuis, um colar de dente de dragão, um presente adiantado de Charlie Weasley, e um sorriso enorme. Seu vestido era branco e simples, com uma cauda longa, mas uma frente curta, provavelmente para que ela não tropeçasse ao tentar andar. Remus a viu olhar para os saltos com medo antes de começar a andar pelo corredor atrás de Beth e Marlene, e ficou surpreso por ela não ter desistido dos saltos para usar algo mais resistente; devia ser esse o toque de sua mãe.

O nervosismo de Remus sumiu ao observar sua quase esposa e ficou satisfeito que ela parecia tão impaciente quanto ele com a lentidão da marcha nupcial. Ela tropeçou uma vez, como esperado — e os que a conheciam riram —, mas Ted parecia esperar e a ajudou a se equilibrar sem perder o passo. No assento mais próximo ao corredor, Olho-Tonto se ajeitou; parecia que ele, também, estivera pronto para segurá-la.

Marlene e Beth pararam do lado oposto a Sirius e Matt no altar e aí, _finalmente_, ela chegou até ele.

— E aí — disse ela, sorrindo, enquanto Ted colocava sua mão na de Remus. Ele sorriu em resposta, e a bruxa pequena e velha começou a cerimônia.

**-x-**

O sol acabava de sumir atrás da floresta que dava no jardim de Moony, e as pequenas luzes que Harry ajudara Padfoot erguer no dia anterior começavam a brilhar num leve tom de dourado.

O prato de Harry, antes com um pedaço do bolo de casamento, sumiu à sua frente e aí, do outro lado da mesa, Padfoot se levantou e bateu gentilmente com a varinha na lateral de seu copo. Todos olharam na direção dele.

— Antes de mais nada — falou Padfoot —, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos, em nome do senhor e senhora Lupin — Harry sorriu por isso soar tão estranho —, por terem vindo esta tarde para celebrar com eles. Foi um caminho bastante longo e, como alguns de vocês sabem, não foi particularmente fácil. — Padfoot era tão tranquilo falando com dezenas de pessoas quanto falando com uma ou duas. — Dora foi a primeira a perceber que gostava dele... Desculpe, é melhor eu ser claro; a primeira dos dois a perceber. O resto de nós só esperamos por um bom tempo. — Risadas ecoaram pelo jardim, e Padfoot sorriu, claramente satisfeito consigo mesmo. — E aí Remus levou um pouco mais de tempo; ele é um pouco tonto. — Bagunçou o cabelo de Moony, que bateu em sua mão, olhando-o feio, brincalhão.

“Mas funciona.” Padfoot se virou para sorrir para Moony e Tonks. “E apesar de um passo enorme, que Remus quase estragou, e apesar de Dora ter entendido errado o pedido e ter dito que não estava no humor”, Tonks nunca deixava de corar ao ser lembrada disso, e dessa vez não foi exceção, “eles chegaram até aqui. Moony está feliz, mais feliz do que eu já vi, mesmo quando estávamos na escola.” Padfoot sorriu cruelmente. “Dito isso, você provavelmente passa seu tempo com Dora de um jeito um pouco... er... _diferente_ do que passava comigo e James.” A maioria dos adultos riram com isso, e Moony e Tonks coraram.

“E Remus... ele é meu melhor amigo... praticamente meu irmão, e... Bem, ele é brilhante, e eu estou feliz por você ter conseguido ignorar o probleminha peludo dele e perceber isso; até mesmo ele não consegue ignorar, às vezes... Não que você continue deixando que ele faça isso, Dora.” Padfoot sorriu e pegou seu copo, erguendo-o. “A Remus e Dora” disse, e Harry e todos os outros ergueram os copos, “e a felicidade.”

Um “a felicidade” murmurado soou pelo jardim e, depois, a música ecoou. Tonks se levantou e puxou Moony; apesar de ele fazer caretas, ele realmente não parecia se importar, e os dois dançaram pela primeira vez na grama, com as luzes sobre eles. Harry ouviu Andromeda suspirar, contente, do outro lado de Matt e fez uma careta.

Padfoot e Marlene se juntaram a Moony e Tonks, assim como os Tonks, e depois Moony dançou com Andromeda e Tonks com Ted, e foi quando Harry perdeu Padfoot de vista, apenas para encontrá-lo alguns segundos depois, guiando uma McGonagall divertida. Harry viu Fred e George fazerem uma valsa dramática pelo jardim, de mãos dadas, viu Draco e sua mãe, viu o senhor Weasley dançando com Ginny, e Ron com a senhora Weasley.

Harry ia se juntar a Hermione — que estava parada, meio incerta, perto de Percy e Charlie — na esperança de que pudessem se esconder e evitar dançarem, mas alguém o interceptou.

— Vou fazer companhia pra Hermione — contou a Marlene e tentou desviar da mão esticada dela.

— Ela está bem — falou Marlene, e era verdade; Hermione tinha sido encontrada por Hagrid e ria ao segui-lo para a beirada de onde os dançarinos estavam. — Venha. — Ela segurou sua mão, e Harry, sem ver outra alternativa, arrastou os pés até a pista de dança.

Harry perdeu um pouco a noção de tempo. Sabia que tinha dançado com Marlene, Tonks e a senhora Weasley, e depois foi levado por Padfoot — Harry tinha certeza de que ele fizera isso só para envergonhá-lo — e, de algum modo, acabou do lado de Hermione, que claramente queria dançar. Felizmente, ela foi levada por um Fred bastante entusiasmado, enquanto George deixava Ginny com Harry para buscar Percy, que conversava na beirada da pista de dança com uma garota que Harry achou ser a Monitora de Corvinal.

— Quer dançar? — perguntou Ginny ao mesmo tempo em que Harry lhe perguntava se ela estava com fome. Ele ficou aliviado quando ela o seguiu, até pararem ao lado da mesa de comida.

— Como foi o Egito? — perguntou ele; supôs que se puxasse assunto, ela ficaria e conversaria e, esperava, isso faria qualquer pessoa que quisesse dançar com ele desistir. Ginny sorriu de um jeito que fez Harry achar que ela sabia o que ele fazia.

Mas ela pegou um sanduíche e se apoiou na mesa, parecendo não se importar.

— Foi brilhante. Mas agora que estamos em casa, sinto falta de Bill. — Ela sorriu e olhou para trás de Harry, para o bar. — Mas Charlie veio passar uns dias em casa, o que é bacana. — Harry se virou e viu Charlie conversando com uma mulher alta e loira.

— Namorada? — perguntou ele, mas não se lembrava de Ron ter dito que Charlie namorava alguém.

— Não, eu nunca a vi — respondeu Ginny. — Acho que Charlie veio com o Tom. Eles trabalham juntos na reserva. — Harry conhecia o nome, apesar de nunca o ter conhecido; Tom, entretanto, tinha conhecido Moony e o ajudara a tirar o dragão de Hagrid de Hogwarts no primeiro ano de Harry, como um favor a Tonks. Era o homem que conversava com Hagrid, que Harry assumiu ser Tom, e achou ouvi-los mencionar Norberto.

— Então, como estão... as coisas? — perguntou ele depois de um momento de hesitação; algo estranho aparecera na voz de Ginny quando ela dissera o nome de Tom. Mas eles estavam em um casamento, e ela parecera feliz o bastante até agora e essa era provavelmente a última sobre a qual ela queria falar. Harry se apressou a adicionar: — Pronta para voltar para a escola, ou...

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha e, mais uma vez, Harry achou que ela percebeu o que fazia, mas ela apenas disse:

— Acho que sim. Você se matriculou em Adivinhação e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, como Ron?

— Sim — respondeu. — E Aritmancia, também.

— Três?

— Hermione vai cursar todas as quatro — contou, dando de ombros, apesar de não saber como; seu horário já estava cheio com suas três matérias extras, então não sabia de onde Hermione tiraria o tempo, mas isso era problema dela, não dele.

— Draco?

— Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinhação, Runas Antigas e Aritmancia — disse Draco, saindo do meio das várias pessoas que dançavam e indo parar ao lado deles. — Olá, Potter, Garota-Weasley. Não vão dançar?

— Não — falou Harry.

— Deve ser melhor mesmo — disse Draco lentamente. — Conhecendo você, acabará achando uma forma de se machucar ou se colocar em perigo, bem quando todo mundo está se divertindo.

— Não é verdade! — protestou, fazendo uma careta. — Eu pareço estar em perigo?

— A noite é uma criança — falou Draco com um sorrisinho. Os olhos de Ginny iam de um para o outro, mas ela ainda não tomara um lado.

— Eu não vou me meter em problemas hoje — falou Harry e tinha certeza disso.

— Então conseguirá viver um dia sem estar em perigo mortal — falou Draco. — Não é animador? — Harry se lembrou do que tinha feito naquela manhã. Não tinha certeza de qual era a expressão em seu rosto, mas era óbvio que ela o entregara; Draco cerrou os olhos. — O que... Na verdade, deixa pra lá, acho que prefiro não saber. — Harry sorriu para ele. — Quer dançar, Garota-Weasley?

— Sim, se você quiser — respondeu ela, sorrindo para ele. O sorriso de Harry sumiu.

— Espera...

— Se não quer ficar sozinho, venha dançar — falou Ginny por cima do ombro enquanto Draco a levava para longe.

— Traidora! — exclamou Harry, e ela e Draco só riram.

Harry olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar alguém que conhecia e que não estivesse dançando. Ron, Hermione, Draco e Ginny dançavam todos juntos, em vez de em duplas, e Padfoot e Marlene faziam uma dança complicada, parecida com uma valsa, no meio da pista de dança. Moony e Dora se balançavam suavemente no canto, Dumbledore e McGonagall conversavam com Olho-Tonto Moody, que tomou um gole de seu cantil enquanto Harry observava, e Hagrid estava perdido em uma conversa com a maior mulher que Harry já tinha visto. Perguntou-se brevemente se Hagrid tinha uma esposa que não conhecia, mas balançou a cabeça. Tinha certeza de que teria a visto se fosse o caso; era difícil não perceber uma mulher desse tamanho.

Harry notou Andromeda indo em sua direção e hesitou; ela provavelmente o arrastaria para a pista de dança.

_Alguém_, pensou com urgência, olhando ao redor, _qualquer pessoa..._ Não podia ir até os Aurores — perdidos numa conversa — e todos os Weasley dançavam. Os olhos de Harry pousaram em uma figura solitária e ele foi até lá, certo de que — por mais desagradável que fosse — era uma alternativa melhor do que lidar com Andromeda.

Snape abaixou sua bebida quando Harry se aproximou, parecendo igualmente surpreso e insatisfeito por vê-lo.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — perguntou ele, voltando a erguer sua bebida. Harry se sentou no banco de frente para ele, e viu Andromeda mudar de caminho pelo canto dos olhos. Snape pareceu entender. — Ah — disse. — Muito bem, Potter, se refugie, mas há condições...

— Você dança? — perguntou Harry.

— Absolutamente não. — Se fosse durante o ano escolar, Harry achava que teria custado muitos pontos a Grifinória, mas como não era, ficou aliviado por ter onde se esconder por um tempo. Snape pegou outra bebida em uma bandeja ali perto, e Harry perguntou-se quantas ele já tinha bebido. — Minha condição principal para seu refúgio é sobre falar; isso significa que você não irá falar. Fui claro?

Particularmente, Harry também não queria falar, então não viu problemas nisso e assentiu. Podia jurar que a boca de Snape se torceu.


	3. To Be A Servant

**Capítulo Três  
To Be A Servant  
(Ser um Servo)**

Sua existência — apesar de muito melhor ultimamente do que nos últimos meses — ainda se resumia, na maior parte do tempo, a um estado meditativo, preso em algum lugar entre o sonho e o pensamento. Uma ou duas vezes durante a semana, se juntasse forças o bastante, conseguia acordar e permanecer acordado e alerta por algumas horas.

O assunto de seus sonhos e pensamentos não era sempre o mesmo duas noites seguidas, mas tendia a ir além disso; às vezes, estava de volta às florestas invernais e frias da Albânia. Às vezes, Quirrell estava lá, às vezes não. Particularmente, não se importava com Quirrell, mas o homem tinha sido esperto e, mais importante, maleável. Ele tinha feito tudo o que lhe pedira e era uma pena ele estar morto. Ajudantes competentes eram raros.

Noutras noites, ele estava na Câmara Secreta. Era um lugar com o qual sonhara frequentemente pelo último ano, mas não soubera o porquê até o retorno de Crouch. Ele lhe contara tudo sobre a Câmara ter sido aberta e, a partir disso, deduziu que, por ele ser o único herdeiro, o único jeito de a Câmara ter sido aberta era com seu antigo diário... Fazia sentido, supôs, que ele houvesse procurado por sua Horcrux quando ela estava forte e ele, fraco. E ela tinha sido forte... um pouco forte demais.

O anel — sua primeira Horcrux — tinha sido um teste, imperfeito. A alma nele mal era uma lasca, pois não soubera a melhor forma de construir uma Horcrux. Mas o diário... talvez tivesse sido por causa do seu esforço para deixar o segredo da Câmara nele, dar vida ao diário de uma forma que nenhuma de suas outras Horcruxes tinham, mas quando a criara, tinha sido com muita alma... a metade, na verdade, mas mesmo assim, nunca imaginara que ela teria a vida que ele sonhava em ter... não — achava — que isso ainda fosse um problema.

O rosto de Harry Potter o encarou, coberto de sangue, sujeira e tinta, e ele afastou a imagem com um rosnado silencioso. Foi necessário esforço — afinal, precisava de Legilimência —, mas valeu a pena. O rosto do garoto ficou borrado, sumiu em um borrão pálido, e aí voltou em uma versão mais velha, quase idêntica. James Potter tinha a mesma expressão de pânico, mas desafiadora que usara na noite em que morrera, e permitiu que esse rosto permanecesse em seu sonho, mais por ser um que era seguro; não havia nada que o homem pudesse fazer a ele. Depois de alguns momentos, a semelhança com o Potter mais jovem passou a ser demais para aguentar, e também o afastou.

Ou tentou; a luz verde brilhou nos óculos, ofuscante, e se transformou nas escamas do basilisco, que passou por sua visão rápido demais para que pudesse se focar, até alcançar um olho outrora amarelo, agora vermelho. Então, houve um brilho de penas vermelhas, que virou cabelos vermelhos e a voz _dela_ falou com ele, implorou para que ele a levasse.

Rasgou a imagem, mas ela desmoronou por um momento, aí o vermelho virou laranja e sardas, e o verde virou castanho, e o rosto da pequena Ginny apareceu a sua frente. Então, ela correu, fugiu dele, através dos túneis que levavam à Câmara.

— Não vou! — brigou ela, e aí tudo era laranja e outra voz, aguda, repetiu as palavras.

Lorde Voldemort abriu os olhos para ver o estúdio velho e iluminado pelo fogo da casa dos Riddle, e ouviu vozes no corredor.

— Não, não vou, podemos apenas obliviá-lo...

— Se você não fizer, faço eu. — A segunda voz pertencia a Crouch. Logo depois de suas palavras, uma luz verde brilhou e um baque soou; o som de alguém caindo no assoalho empoeirado. — Não foi tão difícil, foi?

— E-ele acordou. — O silêncio preencheu o corredor; a porta foi aberta e Crouch entrou, com Wormtail o seguindo, como sempre.

— Um talento muito útil, Wormtail — disse ele suavemente, e era mesmo; talvez sua respiração mudara, ou talvez tenha sido outra coisa, mas Wormtail sempre parecia saber.

— Como está se sentindo, meu Lorde? — Crouch se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona.

— Do mesmo jeito. Quanto tempo?

— Quatro dias desde que acordou, meu Lorde.

— E isso? — Sem forças o bastante para levantar o braço ou assentir, Lorde Voldemort meramente fixou os olhos na direção do corredor.

— Um jardineiro muggle estava fuçando — falou Crouch, aparentemente despreocupado.

— Mas não mais?

— Não, meu Lorde.

— E você, Wormtail. — Wormtail, parado na soleira, claramente perguntando-se se conseguiria ir embora sem ser notado, ficou tenso ao ouvir seu nome e se aproximou. — Quais as novidades? — A outra forma de Wormtail permitia que ele fosse a lugares que Crouch não podia se arriscar ir e, ocasionalmente, ele conseguia roubar um documento ou entreouvir algo importante.

— Não muito — disse Wormtail, torcendo as mãos. — Os Dementadores ainda estão em Hogwarts, mas já achávamos que seria o caso... Olho-Tonto assumiu a posição de Defesa...

— A aposentadoria mais curta que já vi — murmurou Crouch. Era uma desgraça, certamente; com Dumbledore e Moody na escola, Potter seria intocável e isso não era bom para o ritual que queriam usar.

— Pode ser que você tenha de usar outra pessoa... — começou Wormtail, mas (por pura frustração, mais por Wormtail estar _certo_) Lorde Voldemort sibilou. Ele ficou em silêncio na mesma hora, tremendo.

— Eu quero _ele_!

— Vamos pegá-lo — disse Crouch rapidamente. — De algum jeito. Podemos fazê-lo sair da escola, ou pode fazer os professores saírem para que ele fique mais acessível... Já foi feito antes. Ou podemos usar o rato para entrar na escola... Deve ter uma passagem secreta ou algo do tipo.

— Acho que essa é sua especialidade? — Wormtail se encolheu sob seu olhar.

— Eu... talvez, se eu conseguir lembrar. Mas o senhor não está bem para viajar...

— Eu não esqueci — falou Lorde Voldemort. Wormtail pareceu se encolher ainda mais, ou talvez fosse a visão de Voldemort começando a falhar. Seus sonhos chamavam. — Eu quero mais notícias de Hogwarts, Wormtail; sobre Moody e as passagens e a segurança em geral...

— Posso ficar fora por semanas — falou Wormtail, ansioso.

— E se você fizesse alguma coisa — zombou Crouch —, talvez sentíssemos sua falta. Meu Lorde, como posso servi-lo?

— Lide com isso. — Estava fraco demais para se mover, mas sabia que Crouch entenderia que falava do corpo no corredor. — E me leve para algum lugar seguro, onde possamos explorar alternativas — falou. — É raro Wormtail me trazer boas notícias.

— Como eu vou reencontrá-lo? — perguntou Wormtail.

Crouch respondeu alguma coisa, mas Lorde Voldemort adormecia.

**-x-**

Lucius se sentou à sua mesa e olhou para o cartão-postal em sua mesa, completamente dividido entre se sentir irritado com ele ou curioso. O cartão-postal se balançou, como se sentisse sua insatisfação.

Olhou rapidamente para a porta para confirmar que ainda estava fechada. Narcissa, é claro, sabia que ele mantinha contato indireto com seu Lorde, e Hydrus nunca se atreveria a entrar sem permissão. Draco, por outro lado, poderia entrar.

Mas, pensando bem, talvez ele não entrasse, porque ele estivera evitando Lucius durante o verão, passando a maior parte de seu tempo com Severus, ou na casa de Potter ou no jardim da Mansão, sentado sob sua árvore favorita. Lucius não tinha certeza se Draco ainda estava bravo por causa da conversa que tinham tido antes de ele ter sido petrificado — ou se ele estava sendo virtuoso ao ficar chateado por todos os outros, ou se era por ele mesmo ter sido petrificado; era um mistério.

Ou pior; a maneira como Potter se comportara no escritório de Dumbledore fizera Lucius achar que, de algum modo, ele _sabia_ sobre o diário de seu Lorde e sobre como Ginny Weasley o conseguira. Era ridículo, é claro — se Potter soubesse, Lucius estaria apodrecendo em Azkaban —, mas não conseguia se livrar dessa impressão.

Se Potter sabia, ele poderia ter contato a Draco... não que Lucius fosse saber; não era algo sobre o que poderia conversar com seu filho. Afinal, se Draco soubesse, ele tinha deixado seus sentimentos perfeitamente claros com seu silêncio (exceto pelos ocasionais “bom dia, pai”), mas se ele não soubesse, então não ia ser Lucius a contar a ele.

Ficava feliz pelo novo ano letivo em Hogwarts começar no dia seguinte; Hydrus era insolente, mas crescia e virava um jovem correto, mas Draco... Antes, ele confundira Lucius, mas tinham se entendido; porém, ele não desistira de suas opiniões estranhas, nem de seus amigos traidores de sangue e parecia se importar muito pouco com sua família. Lucius estava quase desistindo dele, dando-o por uma causa perdida, apesar de Narcissa ainda acreditar que ele seria bom... Lucius amava sua esposa, mas ela podia ser inocente. Draco tinha sido frio com ela, também, o que era desconcertante, já que Draco sempre parecera ser mais próximo de sua mãe.

O cartão-postal se balançou novamente e, com um suspiro, Lucius o virou, o acertou com a varinha uma vez e murmurou:

— Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom.

_Malfoy._ A única palavra apareceu nas costas do cartão-postal, na letra de Pettigrew.

_Os outros voltaram a sair do país, mas eu estou na Grã-Bretanha, juntando informação para nosso Lorde. Sua última dica sobre os Dementadores e Olho-Tonto foram úteis, e nosso Lorde aprecia sua ajuda. Mas eu preciso saber mais. Sei que você ainda é uma figura importante no Ministério. O que pode me contar sobre Olho-Tonto Moody? Onde ele passa seu tempo? E como estão as coisas em Hogwarts no momento?_

_Entrarei em contato._

Lucius bufou. A primeira vez que recebera um cartão-postal desses, quisera fazer milhares de perguntas, nenhuma das quais tivera respostas. Afinal, eles tiveram a _audácia_ de envolvê-lo — e ainda precisava receber qualquer evidência de que eles realmente estavam com o Lorde das Trevas, não meramente usando seu nome para manipular Lucius. Mas ignorá-los não era um risco que assumiria se o Lorde das Trevas _estivesse_ mesmo com eles, e por isso parara de fazer perguntas e simplesmente respondera. Vários cartões-postais tinham chegado e sido mandados desde então. Pegou sua pena.

_Para sua sorte, estarei no Ministério amanhã à tarde e talvez consiga investigar Moody. Mas entenda que eu faço isso por meu Lorde, não por você. Quanto a Hogwarts, meus filhos voltam amanhã e espero receber uma carta depois do Banque de Boas-Vindas. Enviarei qualquer informação útil._

_E, pela última vez, não use meu nome em suas mensagens._

A última frase tinha sido mais por Lucius estar irritado naquela manhã e querer irritar Pettigrew do que por real medo de que sua participação — admitidamente ínfima — fosse descoberta; Pettigrew tinha — admitia a contragosto — feito um bom trabalho ao criar um método seguro de comunicação.

Lucius esperou por alguns momentos, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta, por isso jogou o cartão-postal no fogo e certificou-se de que tinha queimado.

— Dobby! — chamou, mas Dobby não estava em lugar nenhum. Isso acontecia havia quase uma semana. Lucius achara que Dobby devia ter morrido em algum lugar, mas Narcissa o vira antes do casamento de Lupin, Hydrus o vira várias vezes e o jantar tinha sido servido na hora certa e no padrão de sempre. O almoço e o café da manhã eram outra história. — Dobby, agora! — sibilou, mas o silêncio foi a única resposta.

Lucius saiu do escritório e quase esbarrou em Draco no corredor.

— Você viu o elfo? — perguntou, bravo, a seu filho.

— Faz um tempo — respondeu Draco. Ele tinha um envelope em uma mão e um livro na outra. Sua expressão era neutra; se fosse Hydrus a usá-la, Lucius teria ficado impressionado, mas em Draco ela o frustrava, porque era mais uma coisa em seu filho que não entendia. — Ele não aparece mais quando eu chamo.

Lucius resmungou e foi até a cozinha preparar uma xícara de chá. Por outro lado, o café da manhã não era algo que sabia fazer e teria de ficar sem... assim como nos últimos três dias.

Apertou as mãos ao redor da xícara ao se sentar sozinho na cozinha — um lugar que raramente precisara visitar em sua vida — e pensar na melhor forma de punir seu servo desobediente.

**-x-**

A boca de Draco se torceu assim que o pai lhe deu as costas e foi para a cozinha, mas se controlou e seguiu seu caminho pelo terreno, em direção a sua árvore. Um saco de papel, com ovos e bacon quentes, o esperava. 


	4. Unexpected Passengers

**Capítulo Quatro  
Unexpected Passengers  
(Passageiros Inesperados)**

Era bom, Ron pensou, ser um aluno do terceiro ano. Tinham conseguido encontrar um compartimento sem maiores problemas — todos os alunos do primeiro ano ainda estavam com suas famílias na plataforma, e os alunos do segundo ano estavam em pequenos grupos nos corredores. Mas Ron e os outros já estavam acostumados à rotina do primeiro de setembro e estavam acomodados confortavelmente em um compartimento, conversando sobre as férias.

Ele morava com Ginny, então não estava muito interessado no que ela tinha a dizer, porque estivera lá para presenciar, e também tinha visitado Harry várias vezes; Sirius estivera no Ministério, tentando encontrar Pettigrew e Crouch, por isso Harry tinha ido para a Toca, e Ron a Grimmauld. Tinha visto Hermione e Malfoy no aniversário de Harry, mas além disso, só voltara a vê-los no casamento.

Malfoy não falava muito — sentado no lugar de sempre, ao lado da janela — e não os olhava, mas Ron sabia que ele ouvia. Hermione — num jeito bastante característico — contava o conteúdo de todos os livros que lera durante o verão.

— Hermione — chamou Ron num fio de voz —, pode não fazer isso? — Harry pareceu aliviado, mas Hermione mordeu o lábio de um jeito que Ron reconheceu como nervoso. Um segundo depois, deu-se conta do porquê e quis se chutar; é claro que ela estaria nervosa, preocupada que ficaria para trás, quando passara meses do segundo ano petrificada, junto com Malfoy. — Digo — adicionou —, a gente já sabe que você é brilhante sem você ficar esfregando na nossa cara.

A expressão de Hermione se suavizou na mesma hora, mas ela não voltou a falar sobre seus livros, e Ron considerou isso como uma vitória. Para melhorar ainda mais as coisas, Malfoy começou a falar, tirando qualquer chance que Hermione tivesse de continuar a conversa. Ela voltou sua atenção para a bola de pelos laranjas e horrível que ela lhes apresentara quando chegara ao trem.

— Alguém quer ouvir sobre as minhas férias?

— Só se me contar sobre a carta que recebeu — disse Ginny, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Bem, eu recebi uma carta bem longa de Potter sobre como ele sentiu minha falta — contou Malfoy lentamente —, e uma ainda mais longa de Weasley... — Ginny riu, zombeteira, enquanto Harry protestava e Ron revirava os olhos. Mas o sorrisinho de Malfoy sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão mais pensativa. — O Balaço foi você?

— Que Balaço? — perguntou Harry.

— O que chegou na Mansão na segunda semana das férias e destruiu dois retratos e um candelabro muito valioso antes do pai conseguir controlar — contou Malfoy, ainda observando Ginny.

— Onde foi que você conseguiu um Balaço? — quis saber Ron.

— Fred e George me ajudaram — respondeu Ginny, dando de ombros. — Era de segunda mão, do classificado do _Profeta_, porque era velho e começava a ficar perigoso...

— Brilhante — falou Harry, sorrindo. Ginny voltou a dar de ombros.

— Bem, se estamos trocando as punições que demos ao meu pai, acho que é minha vez de contar — falou Malfoy, deixando o mistério no ar por alguns momentos. Hermione parecia interessada, e Ginny parecia completamente feliz.

— A sua eu sei — falou Harry, ainda sorrindo.

— Não sabe, _não_ — falou Malfoy. — Eu não contei pra ninguém.

— Dobby contou — respondeu Harry, encolhendo os ombros.

— Não pode ter contado! — disse Malfoy, parecendo irritado. — Eu mandei que ele não contasse!

— Ele não entrou em detalhes — disse Harry. Ron teve a impressão de que ele se divertia muito com tudo isso. — Mas quando ele apareceu pedindo trabalhando, ficou bastante óbvio...

— Pedindo trabalho? — Malfoy estava boquiaberto. — Mas ele... Eu _disse_ que ele gosta mais de você...

— Não, cara — Ron não conseguiu evitar dizer. — Harry o pegou te dando um banho de esponja quando você estava petrificado... — O rosto de Draco assumiu um tom gratificante de rosa. — Você definitivamente é o favorito.

— Lembre que eu sei onde você dorme, Weasley — disse, altivo. — Então, alguém ainda quer ouvir...?

— Ah, conte — pediu Hermione, parecendo divertida —, tá na cara que você quer nos contar sobre como libertou o Dobby.

Draco a olhou secamente, e Ginny riu. Ron saboreou o som; ela ria cada vez mais ultimamente, mas ainda era razoavelmente incomum. Sentira falta dessa risada. Harry pareceu saber no que ele pensava e sorriu.

Draco começou a contar uma história longa e detalhada sobre como libertara seu elfo doméstico, mas guardara segredo; Dobby aparecera alguns dias, para servir uma refeição ou lanche a senhora Malfoy e ao irmão idiota de Malfoy, ou para passar a roupa, mas não se permitira ser visto pelo senhor Malfoy.

Ron não prestou muita atenção, preferindo olhar para o espaço atrás de Malfoy, pela janela, e imaginou o senhor Malfoy tentando usar o fogão ou um pregador. Riu sozinho e passou um dedo pelas barras da gaiola de Perebas, para que o rato o cheirasse.

O mostro que Hermione chamava de gato os observava com interesse, e Ron o olhou feio. O gato não pareceu se intimidar, mas ele também não parecia querer se aproximar e importunar Perebas... ainda. Ron prestaria bastante atenção nele.

Bichento desviou os olhos, assustado com o farfalhar de papel quando Hermione sumiu atrás de uma cópia do _Profeta Diário_. Ao seu lado, Ginny pegou sua revista _Quadribol Trimestral._ Ron lhe dera a revista como um presente de aniversário — com alguns doces e uma cópia de _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ —, porque ela tinha demonstrado interesse no jogo durante o verão e em querer voar. Ron não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que a vira em uma vassoura, mas ela sempre gostara de assistir aos jogos de Charlie e ela tinha ido junto ao jogo dos Cannons para o qual Ron ganhara ingressos em seu aniversário de sete anos (apesar de parecer odiar os Cannons) e, por isso, tinha sido um presente fácil e um que ela parecia ter gostado. 

Harry começou a ler sobre seu ombro, e Ron imaginava se devia se juntar a eles, porque não tinha nada mais a fazer, quando Malfoy colocou um tabuleiro de xadrez no assento entre eles. Ron sorriu.

Os campos se tornaram um borrão do lado de fora enquanto jogavam, e o céu escureceu. Ron tinha três vitórias para uma de Malfoy e estava prestes — se as coisas continuassem a ir do jeito que iam — a perder pela segunda vez. Mas foi salvo; o trem deu um tranco e as peças caíram. As peças velhas de Ron xingaram ao rolarem pelo chão, enquanto as de Malfoy gritavam que o traidor de sangue tinha planejado isso por não querer perder. O trem perdeu velocidade e, com uma careta, Hermione soltou as garras de Bichento de sua perna.

— Já chegamos? — perguntou Ginny. — Foi uma parada um pouco mais brusca que o normal...

— Não podemos ter chegado — falou Hermione, olhando para o relógio. — Falta pelo menos mais uma hora de viagem.

— O trem quebrou? — perguntou Harry, espiando pela janela. — Trens mágicos podem quebrar? — Ron não tinha ideia e, para variar, nem mesmo Hermione parecia saber a resposta. — Tem alguém lá fora. — Malfoy desistiu de tentar recolher suas peças mágicas de xadrez e olhou para fora.

Várias coisas aconteceram simultaneamente: Harry ficou tenso e se afastou da janela, parecendo desgostoso; gelo desceu pelo vidro; um arrepio passou por Ron; e Malfoy se inclinou para longe da janela, a expressão estranhamente vazia.

— Dementadores — disse ele sem rodeios.

O coração de Ron se apertou — não tinha certeza se era por causa dos Dementadores ou se era por saber que eles estavam lá fora. Hermione parecia nervosa, e Harry tinha empalidecido, mas havia algo resoluto em sua expressão. Ron perguntou-se se saber que eles estavam lá o ajudava a tolerá-los mais. Ginny tinha um sorriso meio doentio, mas seus olhos estavam distantes.

— Dumbledore vai ficar furioso — disse ela, e Ron concordava; se ele não os quisera no terreno da escola, ele não ficaria feliz ao saber que eles tinham parado o trem.

— Acha que eles vão embarcar? — perguntou Hermione.

— Sim — respondeu Malfoy, voltando a olhar para fora do trem. — Estão embarcando agora. Acho que os Aurores estão com eles. Olhem. — Ron inclinou-se para olhar pela janela congelada e viu os Dementadores altos e encapuzados, mas também viu um par de figuras menores, mais humanas, que conversaram com a mulher do carrinho de comida.

Os cinco se sobressaltaram quando a porta do compartimento foi aberta, mas era apenas um Neville de aparência doente.

— V-vocês se importam se... — Neville olhava para Harry, que balançou a cabeça, mas não falou. Neville se sentou ao lado de Ron, que usou um pé para fechar a porta do compartimento. Apesar do frio, suas palmas estavam suadas, e ele olhava para Harry, cujos olhos estavam distantes. Ginny tremia e tinha fechado o punho ao redor de algo pequeno e redondo.

— Está com a gente, Potter? — perguntou Malfoy, parecendo incerto. Ele estivera petrificado quando Harry tivera sua última experiência com os Dementadores, e não tinha visto isso antes. Dito isso, Ron não achava que era mais fácil de ver na segunda vez.

— Não de verdade — falou Harry com a voz tensa e se afundou um pouco contra a janela. Neville tremeu.

— Pense em algo triste, mas não triste demais para que eles queiram que você só pense nisso — aconselhou Malfoy. Ele olhava para Harry, mas parecia falar com todos. — Ajuda um pouco.

E talvez teria mesmo ajudado se tivessem tido mais tempo, mas naquele momento a porta foi aberta e uma figura escura flutuou para dentro. A lâmpada do compartimento apagou, e Neville recuou de encontro a Ron. Ron tremeu e o bom humor que sentia por estar reunido com seus amigos a caminho da escola sumiu completamente. Não tinha certeza de que esse humor — ou qualquer outro — algum dia voltaria.

O Dementador olhou — se é que se podia usar essa palavra — ao redor do compartimento.

— Só ande — resmungou Harry. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, e Ron soube por sua expressão de dor e pelo movimento de seus olhos sob as pálpebras que ele não estava mais ali. Ginny guinchou, e Neville estava trêmulo e com a respiração fraca.

— Eles não estão aqui — disse Hermione ao Dementador num tom baixo, mas firme. Ao seu lado, Bichento sibilou, e o afeto de Ron pelo gato aumentou um pouco. O Dementador ficou onde estava, respirando fundo de um jeito estranho.

Harry soltou um som estranho e disse num tom dolorido:

— Sua varinha... toda vez, sua varinha...

— Por favor — sussurrou Hermione, e Ron achou que ela, pelo menos, estava bem, apenas abalada —, vá embora.

— Cale a boca — murmurou Ginny, e Hermione a olhou, perplexa. Mas os olhos de Ginny estavam fechados, e Ron perguntou-se se ela estava consciente ou não. Qualquer que fosse o caso, ela franzia o cenho e os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos ao redor do objeto que ela segurava. Neville tremeu ao lado de Ron, que lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. Mas isso só o fez pular.

Outro Dementador apareceu atrás do primeiro. Ron perguntou-se se eles tinham alguma forma de se comunicar e esperou que o segundo Dementador fizesse o primeiro ir embora, mas eles ficaram onde estavam. Se eles tivessem olhos, Ron diria que eles observavam. O compartimento pareceu ficar mais frio, e Ron achou ter ouvido alguém soluçar em outra parte do trem.

Aí, o som de passos apressados soou — uma mudança bem-vinda do silêncio pesado causado pela movimentação os Dementadores — e... Bem, Ron não podia dizer que o calor voltou rapidamente, mas o frio certamente perdeu a força.

Os Dementadores recuaram e continuaram a atravessar o trem, e um bulldog brilhante passou correndo logo em seguida.

Um Auror de aparência severa passou, mas só deu um olhar apressado ao compartimento, antes de seguir pelo trem, o “por favor...” tímido de Hermione passando batido.

Neville se afundou um pouco no assento, parecendo deprimido, mas no geral parecia bem. Ginny tinha aberto os olhos, mas eles estavam fixos em Harry, que ainda estava mole no banco. Ela não olhava para Ron, e ele achou que, como Harry, ela não aguentava bem os Dementadores. Não era preciso ser um gênio para entender o porquê, e a raiva que Ron tinha dos eventos do último ano queimou em seu peito, livrando-o do frio dos Dementadores.

Hermione olhava para Ginny e para Harry, parecendo tentar decidir qual deles ajudar primeiro e, aí, enquanto Ron observava, ela também olhou para Neville. Ginny, pelo menos, estava acordada, então Ron observava Harry, apesar de estar inclinado a deixá-lo em paz e permitir que acordasse sozinho, como tinha feito na última vez que os Dementadores tinham chegado tão perto.

Malfoy teve outra ideia; ele se levantou e ficou ao lado de Harry. Ele o balançou — não bruscamente, mas de um jeito que não poderia ser ignorado.

— Potter, eles foram embora. Potter.

Harry acordou, para o alívio de Ron, e olhou para o compartimento — e para seus ocupantes — com cautela ao se ajeitar no banco.

— Todo mundo está bem — disse Ron, prevendo a pergunta, e Harry assentiu um pouco e olhou para Malfoy, que ainda estava ao seu lado. Malfoy o soltou, apalpou o bolso (que tilintou com as moedas) e desviou das pernas de todos para chegar à porta.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Ron.

— Chocolate — disse Malfoy e saiu com um olhar duro. Ron sentiu pena da mulher do carrinho.

— Eu li que chocolate ajuda — comentou Hermione, mais para o compartimento do que para Malfoy; ele tinha ido embora. Hermione estivera petrificada quando os Dementadores chegaram a Hogwarts e devia ter visto como uma missão pessoal aprender mais sobre eles assim que tivesse tempo. — Ele deve ter lido isso, também...

— Ele deve ter aprendido com a família — falou Neville. Havia algo estranho, quase amargurado, em sua voz, que Ron nunca ouvira. Era muito diferente do tom comum e nervoso de Neville.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Ron.

— Bem, seus tios estão em Azkaban — contou Neville com desdém. Isso era novidade para Ron. Sabia que a família Malfoy era podre e tinha certeza que eles tinham alguns parentes podres, mas não sabia que Malfoy realmente tinha parentes em Azkaban. Pela expressão interessada nos rostos de Ginny e Hermione, isso era novidade para elas também.

— Quem? — perguntou Hermione.

— Pelo quê? — perguntou Ron.

— Eles atacaram dois Aurores — contou Harry. Ele estivera tão quieto, que Ron tinha achado que ele ainda estava meio fora do ar. Mas sua voz era dura, e seus olhos estavam abertos e fixos em Neville, mesmo que ele ainda não estivesse sentado direito. Neville se encolheu um pouco, e Ron achou tê-lo visto balançar a cabeça, mas o movimento tinha sido tão sutil que poderia ter imaginado.

— Você sabia? — perguntou Hermione, parecendo curiosa.

— A tia dele é a tia de Tonks e a prima de Padfoot — falou Harry, soando cansado. — Mas não é minha história para contar, é de Draco. — Neville se afundou ainda mais, parecendo culpado por algum motivo.

— Não é como se fôssemos dar as costas para ele por causa de sua família, Harry — disse Hermione, paciente, e Ron sentiu que ela também falava por ele. — Eu só estava interessada.

O trem voltou a se movimentar.

— Eu sei — suspirou Harry, acomodando-se em seu banco. Ele realmente não estava com uma boa aparência, na opinião de Ron, mas de algum modo ele conseguiu encontrar seu equilíbrio.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Hermione. — Eu não quis...

— Não estou chateado, Hermione — falou Harry e até chegou a sorrir um pouco. Ela relaxou na mesma hora. — Eu só ia até o corredor pra tentar chamar o Padfoot no espelho. — Harry cambaleou um pouco, apoiando-se na janela.

— Quer que eu vá com você? — perguntou Ron. Começou a se levantar, mas Harry negou.

— Não, vá — falou Hermione. — Você não precisa ficar com o Harry, mas Ginny e eu precisamos nos trocar. — Ginny ficara em silêncio desde a chegada dos Dementadores. — Desculpe, Neville...

— Não tem problema — disse ele. — O pessoal deve estar mesmo se perguntando por que faz tanto tempo que eu saí. — Ele passou por Harry e saiu pela porta. Harry saiu atrás dele, e Ron voltou a se levantar, encontrando os olhos de Hermione.

_Cuide dela_, pensou, deixando os olhos irem rapidamente para Ginny. A julgar por experiências anteriores, Harry era a melhor pessoa para conversar com ela — se ela precisasse conversar —, mas Harry não estava bem para fazer isso no momento. Ginny não ia querer a ajuda de Ron, mas talvez ela conversasse com Hermione.

Hermione assentiu levemente e olhou para a porta, para Harry. Ron assentiu em resposta.


	5. A Welcoming Feast

**Capítulo Cinco  
A Welcoming Feast  
(Um Banquete de Boas-Vindas)**

Ao sair da carruagem e se juntar aos outros alunos que subiam os degraus e entravam no castelo, Harry não conseguia evitar sentir que tinha sido atropelado pelo Expresso de Hogwarts, em vez de ter apenas o usado.

O clima estava estranho; alunos aqui e ali estavam desanimados por causa dos Dementadores, e seus amigos também estavam quietos, talvez por medo, talvez por preocupação. Outros não estavam tão desanimados assim.

— Potter! — Harry se virou, pensando por um momento que era Draco quem o chamava. — Potter! — O rosto alegre de Hydrus Malfoy apareceu ao seu lado; Goyle tinha empurrado Hermione para que tivesse espaço, e ela, por sua vez, tentava impedir Ron de atacá-lo. — Fiquei sabendo que você desmaiou! — Harry não o ouvira parecer tão feliz desde... bem, sempre, achava. — Você desmaiou _mesmo_?

Harry estava cansado demais para querer lidar com isso e, mais importante, não sabia _como_ lidar com isso. Não havia por que negar, porque era óbvio que a notícia se espalhara, mas não era algo sobre o qual queria falar.

— Pobre Potter. — Era Daphne Greengrass, que tinha aparecido do outro lado de Harry, cercada, como sempre, por Pansy Parkinson e Nadia Shafiq. Harry perguntou-se onde, exatamente, seus próprios amigos estavam ou por que não podia ter sido Blaise a aparecer.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro, procurando por alguém... qualquer um. Viu Hermione e Ron tentarem colocar o máximo de distância entre eles e Crabbe e Goyle, enquanto Draco controlava os outros Sonserinos. Parecia que Harry estava por conta própria.

— E nenhuma mamãe para dar um beijo para melhorar as coisas — zombou Pansy.

— Mas pode ser que seu amigo mestiço Lupin te lamba se você pedir — disse Hydrus, debochado. Isso foi seguido por um som agudo, e Harry olhou para trás. Algo enorme e marrom esverdeado saía do nariz de Hydrus; Daphne gritou, e Pansy se aproximou, talvez querendo ajudar Hydrus, mas pensou melhor e se afastou.

Harry aproveitou a oportunidade e passou pela multidão de alunos, afastando-se dos Sonserinos. Ginny apareceu ao seu lado, guardando a varinha.

— Sempre achei que o Malfoy era meio melequento — falou ela, mal-humorada, mas havia um brilho satisfeito em seus olhos. Os dois chegaram ao último degrau e olharam para trás. — Ah — disse —, ele está sendo atacado agora. — De fato, Hydrus era atacado pelo que pareciam ser melecas voadoras. O humor de Harry (que tinha melhorado um pouco depois de conversar com Padfoot e voltara a piorar com o encontro com os Sonserinos) melhorou novamente, e ele sorriu para ela.

— Um do Fred e do George? — perguntou ele.

— Não — respondeu, e foi tudo o que disse. Harry deixou o assunto de lado.

Hermione e Ron os alcançaram alguns segundos depois, e Draco veio em seguida, enquanto caminhavam pelo Saguão de Entrada.

McGonagall os esperava, e Ginny recuou e saiu correndo — certamente achando que estava metida em problemas por atacar Hydrus —, mas não era por ela que McGonagall procurava.

— Um momento, por favor, senhorita Granger.

Harry trocou um olhar confuso com Ron, enquanto Hermione fazia um gesto para que eles seguissem em frente.

— Sobre o que acha ser? — perguntou Harry. Olhou para trás, querendo ouvir uma parte da conversa, mas havia muito barulho ao seu redor para que desse certo.

— Ela não pode estar em problemas — falou Ron.

— É claro que não está; ela é a Granger — disse Draco. — Ela deve ter incomodado a McGonagall as férias inteiras, querendo se atualizar e se preparar para esse ano.

Isso, Harry tinha que admitir, era algo que Hermione faria. Mas não teve tempo de pensar muito nisso; quando se sentaram à mesa de Grifinória, ela se juntara a eles.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

— Ela queria falar sobre minhas aulas esse ano — falou Hermione.

— As quatro? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

— Cinco — corrigiu Hermione. — Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Runas Antigas, Adivinhação e Estudos Muggles.

— Certo — disse Harry, balançando a cabeça. — Estudos Muggles. — Ele tendia a se esquecer dessa matéria, porque nunca a considerara como eletiva para si mesmo; morar com os Dursley tinha lhe dado uma boa noção do mundo muggle.

— Por que _você_ vai cursar Estudos Muggles? — perguntou Draco. — Você é nascida Muggle.

— Acho que será fascinante ver os muggles do ponto de vista bruxo — falou Hermione sinceramente. — Você vai cursar?

— Não posso — falou Draco. — É no mesmo horário que Aritmancia, então precisei escolher Adivinhação como a quarta eletiva. — Hermione abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, de repente muito interessada em se servir de uma taça de suco. — Como, em nome de Merlin, você conseguiu se matricular em cinco quando eu não consegui encaixar as quatro que eu queria?

— A McGonagall me ajudou — contou Hermione, sem olhá-los. Ela cheirava a um pouco de pânico, ainda que sua expressão estivesse calma, e Harry chutou Draco sob a mesa; ele demonstrava sinais de quem continuaria a incomodá-la. Draco cerrou os olhos para Harry, mas deixou o assunto de lado e voltou a atenção para os alunos do primeiro ano que entravam.

Cada um deles segurava uma embalagem de Sapinho de Chocolate; eles já deviam estar ansiosos por sua Seleção antes dos Dementadores pararem o trem e provavelmente estiveram pior ainda antes de alguém — provavelmente Hagrid ou Pomfrey — ter lhes dado chocolate.

Um ou outro olhou na direção de Harry e puxou a manga da pessoa ao seu lado. Ele manteve os olhos fixos na frente do Salão, na Mesa Principal. Dumbledore usava vestes prateadas e — como Ginny previra no trem — estava menos animado que o normal, provavelmente por causa dos Dementadores. Snape estava ao seu lado, tão rabugento quanto sempre, e ao seu lado estava Olho-Tonto Moody.

Ele ter aceitado a vaga de Defesa tinha sido a notícia mais importante da semana anterior, então sua presença não era inesperada, mas ele parecia um pouco deslocado. Seu olho — o azul e mágico — descansou em Harry por um breve momento, antes de ele o desviar.

McGonagall caminhou entre as mesas, tão severa quanto sempre. “Senhorita Greengrass, por favor, sente-se à sua mesa durante a Seleção, estou certa de que sua irmã aguenta uma refeição sem você”, e “senhor McLaggan, gostaria que suas mãos ficassem sobre a mesa se não se importar; assim, posso ter certeza de que elas não estão nas pernas da senhorita Earl”, e “senhorita Edgecombe, tenho certeza que essa pulseira não é sua, então se puder devolvê-la a senhorita Lovegood...”

Os novos alunos pararam em frente ao banco, e o Salão Principal ficou em silêncio. No banco, o Chapéu Seletor se mexeu e abriu a boca em suas costuras.

__

_No começo, tudo estava bem,  
Mas a tensão aumentou  
E amizades terminaram,  
Ou é o que diz a história.  
E desde então  
O estigma aumentou,  
Que cada Casa deve se comportar de um certo modo,  
E são esses modos que são conhecidos.  
Grifinórios são ousados e audaciosos,  
Conhecimento é o desejo de um Corvinal,  
Os Lufos são pacientes e carinhosos,  
E os Sonserinos querem inspirar.  
Mas rápido demais, cada Casa  
Condena os modos das outras,  
E lutam, provocam e reclamam,  
E o que dizem é:  
Os Corvinais são mandões e distantes,  
Os Lufos são teimosos e barulhentos,  
Os Grifinórios são imprudentes e boçais,  
E os Sonserinos são orgulhosos demais.  
E talvez não estejam errados, mas prestem atenção,  
Não morram de vergonha,  
Pois a escola seria chata  
Se todos fossem iguais.  
Vocês são diferentes; aceitem,  
Em vez de permitir que os separe,  
Pois sou um Chapéu Seletor  
E quero que tenham o melhor começo._

Harry bateu palmas junto do resto da escola, enquanto Ron batia palmas ao se inclinar e murmurar:

— Não são só os Corvinais que podem ser mandões, né? — E olhou para Hermione. Harry sorriu.

— Mas acho que ele acertou sobre os boçais — disse Malfoy maliciosamente, olhando para Ron. Ron o olhou feio. — E imprudentes. — Harry fez uma careta. — Mas não todos nós, é claro.

— Não, você é malditamente perfeito, né, Malfoy? — disse Ron, revirando os olhos, mas ele parecia divertido. Draco vangloriou-se. — Mas por que será que a música foi diferente dessa vez? Costuma sempre falar que as Casas são ótimas e aí te manda pra uma.

— Imagino que estejam preocupados como certa Casa pode ser vista depois do ano passado — falou Hermione diplomaticamente. — Com toda aquela história de supostamente ter soltado um monstro e atacado nós todos.

— Não é culpa deles que Riddle é um idiota — comentou Harry.

— Mas nem todo mundo sabe disso, Harry — falou Hermione, paciente.

— Exatamente — falou Ron sabiamente. — É melhor nos lembrar que somos todos idiotas. — Ron assentiu para o Chapéu, equilibrado sobre a cabeça de “Allister, Gordon”.

— Não acho que seja bem... — começou Hermione, mas sua voz foi abafada pelo bufar de Draco e pelo Chapéu Seletor, que acabara de gritar “Lufa-Lufa!”.

Harry bateu palmas educadamente quando Gordon Allister foi se sentar ao lado de Susan Bones, e “Brinkley, Donovan” foi se sentar no banquinho.

Ele foi Selecionado para a Sonserina, e assim se seguiu a Seleção, até que a última aluna do primeiro ano — Vane, Romilda — foi Selecionada para Grifinória, e Dumbledore se levantou.

Romilda Vane se sentou ao lado de Hermione e ignorou seu cumprimento amigável murmurado, a fim de olhar para Harry. Harry resistiu à vontade de se garantir de que sua franja estivesse sobre a testa e observou Dumbledore.

— Bem-vindos — disse ele — à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E para os alunos que retornam, bem-vindos de volta, e espero que suas férias tenham sido seguras e felizes. — Ele sorriu para todos. — Não vou falar por muito tempo, não temam...

— Graças a Merlin — disse Ron. Seu estômago roncou como se concordasse.

— Entretanto, tenho que me desculpar pelo que aconteceu no Expresso de Hogwarts hoje e por todos os efeitos colaterais que possam estar tendo. — Hydrus gargalhou da mesa de Sonserina, e Harry manteve sua atenção no diretor. — Seus Monitores... Monitores, ergam as mãos... — Um pouco mais a frente, Percy levantou a mão. — Receberam Sapinhos de Chocolate para entregar a quem esteja sofrendo com qualquer efeito colateral desagradável. Vocês podem procurá-los durante a refeição ou depois, quando já estiverem em seus dormitórios, se precisarem.

Harry poderia ter jurado que os olhos de Dumbledore pousaram nele por um momento.

— Entretanto — continuou Dumbledore —, eu mesmo acredito que não há nada melhor que uma boa companhia e uma refeição quente para nos animar, então sirvam-se!

Ron soltou um gemido de felicidade e pegou o prato mais próximo; o Salão foi preenchido pelo som de centenas de pessoas fazendo o mesmo.

— Você é o Harry Potter, né? — perguntou Romilda Vane ao colocar ervilhas no prato. Harry suspirou baixinho, mas antes que pudesse responder, Draco o salvou.

— Isso foi uma pergunta? — quis saber ele. — Porque parece que você já sabe a resposta, então não sei por que se deu ao trabalho de perguntar. — Hermione abriu a boca, provavelmente para brigar com Draco por ser maldoso com uma aluna do primeiro ano, mas pareceu pensar melhor e pegou a manteiga. — Hmm?

Harry nunca tinha achado que Draco era particularmente intimidante, mas sabia que muitas pessoas achavam. Mas parecia que Romilda não era uma dessas pessoas.

— E você acabou de fazer o mesmo — respondeu ela, sem sequer olhá-lo. Seus olhos estavam, perturbadoramente, ainda em Harry. — É um prazer conhecê-lo — disse, e ele poderia jurar que ela piscou para ele. — Ainda que seus amigos deixem a desejar. — Seus olhos escuros foram para Draco, depois para Ron, cuja boca estava cheia de torta. Ela nem olhou para Hermione. Seus lábios se torceram e, de repente, ela exibia um sorriso alegre. — Sou Romilda Vane.

Ela ofereceu uma mão, e Harry não teve escolha se não a apertar. Assim que a soltou, ela se levantou e voltou a sorrir para ele.

— A gente se vê por aí.

Ela se afastou com o prato e a taça em mãos, indo se sentar entre um par de alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória que riam da forma que Fred imitava Percy levantando a mão. Harry piscou, confuso.

— Bom, ela parece ser adorável — falou Hermione friamente, cortando sua carne assada.

— Só com o Potter — disse Draco.

— Cuidado com essa garota, cara — avisou Ron, parando com o garfo a meio caminho da boca. — Espere um ano, e ela vai tentar te fazer beber uma poção do amor. — Harry esperava que não fosse o caso.

— Ela precisa aprender a usar um caldeirão antes — falou Draco. — E se ela falar assim com Snape, ela pode demorar muito tempo.

Harry riu e olhou para a Mesa Principal. Snape parece sentir, daquele seu jeito único, que falavam dele, e estava com uma carranca pronta quando Harry pousou os olhos nele.

Harry perguntou-se brevemente o que tinha o deixado tão mal-humorado, mas acabou decidindo que tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar — como o fato de que havia apenas uma asinha de frango, e Ron já estava de olho no prato.

Pegou-a — bem quando Ron esticou a mão para pegá-la — e sorriu, vitorioso. Ron o olhou feio, e Hermione e Draco trocaram um olhar exasperado.


	6. Constant Vigilance

**Capítulo Seis  
Constant Vigilance  
(Vigilância Constante)**

— Bem-vindos — disse Moody, mal-humorado — ao terceiro ano de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. — Sua perna de madeira bateu no chão quando ele mancou pela frente da sala. Todos estavam em silêncio, observando e ouvindo, e Moody parecia satisfeito com isso. — Se forem aprender apenas uma coisa neste ano, que seja isso: vigilância constante!

Ele não tinha gritado, como Harry sabia que ele fazia — Tonks gostava de imitá-lo, e Padfoot frequentemente fazia o mesmo —, mas sua voz tinha endurecido e Hermione tremeu. Ela não foi a única. Ron sorria, e Draco parecia um pouco receoso.

— Acha engraçado, é? — perguntou Moody a Ron, cujo sorriso sumiu na mesma hora. Ele balançou a cabeça. — Tem certeza? — Ron assentiu, e Moody soltou um som parecido com um grunhir, que Harry achou significar que ele estava satisfeito. — Agora; nomes. Sou bom com nomes, melhor com rostos, então considerem-se avisados. — Ele pegou a lista de chamada e marcou as presenças, com os olhos se demorando em algumas pessoas; Harry foi uma delas, assim como Neville, Draco, Hydrus e Blaise. Quando ele terminou, ele jogou a lista na mesa e bateu as mãos mutiladas. Hermione se sobressaltou. — Agora, no primeiro ano vocês tiveram um bom professor, certo?

— Se não considerar que era um mestiço imundo — disse Hydrus. Harry cerrou os punhos, e Lavender começou a defender Moony, mas Moody estava calmo.

— Há coisas piores para se ser, Malfoy — disse ele. — Pergunte ao seu pai. — Hydrus corou num tom horrível de rosa e, ao lado de Harry, Draco estava imóvel, olhando para a mesa. — Agora, decente, sim? Aprenderam o básico sobre os princípios de defesa, alguns feitiços úteis e estudaram algumas criaturas mágicas, se me contaram corretamente. — A turma ficou em silêncio. — Bem?! — rosnou Moody.

— Sim, senhor — disse Hermione.

— E no ano passado, aquele idiota do Lockhart foi seu professor, e aí o DELM mandou Gringham e praticaram alguns feitiços? — De novo, ninguém falou, e Moody olhou para Hermione, que assentiu, nervosa e também um pouco indignada por Lockhart. — Vocês falam demais, hein? — zombou. — Certo, bem, para atualizá-los, nós vamos nos concentrar um pouco em criaturas mágicas... Elas não são minha especialidade, mas ainda sei mais do que vocês, e aí estudaremos maldições, começando com sua definição e como elas funcionam, depois aprenderemos a nos defender.

— Mas e aquelas para as quais não há defesa? — perguntou Hermione, erguendo a mão.

— Você pode se defender de tudo — falou Moody. — Não necessariamente _bem_, mas pode ser feito. Se não puder bloquear um feitiço com outro, desvie ou coloque um objeto físico entre você e o feitiço...

Hermione parecia querer fazer mais perguntas, mas ficou em silêncio. Mas sua pena corria pelo pergaminho, e Moody a observou por um momento, parecendo divertido, antes de voltar a olhar para a sala.

— Então, vamos lá. Podem guardar os livros, não vão precisar deles.

— E as varinhas? — perguntou Parvati.

— Fica a seu critério — respondeu Moody num tom que sugeria que não estar com a varinha seria uma _péssima_ ideia. Ele acenou a própria varinha, e um enorme malão com sete travas saiu flutuando de trás de sua mesa e acomodou-se com um baque suave no chão ao seu lado. — Agora... Algumas criaturas mágicas irão atacar; morder, picar, queimar ou qualquer combinação dos três. Outras não precisam de ataques físicos. Assumo que todos já conheçam os Dementadores a essa altura.

— Tem um Dementador aí? — perguntou Neville, recuando em sua cadeira. Harry achava que o malão era pequeno demais para conter um Dementador, tampouco conseguia sentir sua presença... mas viu-se recuando um pouco, também.

— Não é um Dementador, Longbottom — falou Moody, com o que ele provavelmente achou ser um sorriso reconfortante. Parecia mais uma careta. — É um bicho-papão. — Harry já ouvira falar deles, tinha certeza, mas não conseguia se lembrar de como nem onde. — Cinco pontos para quem souber me falar sobre eles.

Previsivelmente, Hermione levantou a mão.

— Vá em frente, Granger — disse Moody ironicamente; Harry achou que ele já sabia que tipo de aluna ela era e sorriu sozinho.

— Bichos-papões são metamorfos — disse ela. — Eles assumem a forma daquilo que você mais teme.

— Bom — falou ele. Harry lembrou-se de Ginny ter lhe contado sobre os bichos-papões no ano anterior; ou melhor, de ela ter contado que Lockhart soltara um durante a aula do primeiro ano e do desastre que se seguiu. — E como lidamos com eles?

— Um feitiço? — perguntou Millicent Bullstrode, franzindo o cenho. Moody assentiu.

— E...?

— Risada — falou Hermione na mesma hora. Moody a olhou daquele mesmo jeito divertido.

— O feitiço — disse ele — é o _Riddikulus_, e o movimento da varinha é assim... — Ele acenou a varinha. — Ao usá-lo, é preciso pensar em algo engraçado. Os bichos-papões odeiam risadas. Alguma pergunta? — Ninguém respondeu. — Levantem-se, então, vamos começar. — Harry se levantou, mas foi um dos poucos; todos os outros pareciam um pouco confusos. — Levantem-se! — rosnou Moody e todos obedeceram.

Ele acenou a varinha e as mesas e cadeiras se empilharam contra a parede, abrindo espaço na sala de aula.

— Façam uma fila — mandou e, dessa vez, todos foram mais rápidos em obedecer. Harry viu-se quase no fim da fila, tentando olhar além do cabelo encaracolado de Hermione, para onde Blaise estava no começo da fila. — Quem conseguir vencer o bicho-papão ganhará cinco pontos para sua casa. Pronto, Zabini?

— Sempre, professor — disse Blaise lentamente.

Moody deu um sorriso afetado e abriu o malão com um aceno da varinha, antes de se afastar para que Blaise fosse o mais próximo do malão. Lá de dentro — e Harry não sabia como, já que o malão só chegava até sua cintura — saiu uma mulher alta, de pele morena e muito bonita, vestida em vestes cinzentas. Ela dava um sorriso bastante venenoso para Blaise com seus lábios vermelhos. Seamus soltou um assobio baixinho e Harry o viu dizer algo a Dean, que sorriu.

— Ela estava na escola — murmurou Hermione para Harry. — Lembra? Naquele dia que Blaise foi embora?

— Acho que é a mãe dele — murmurou em resposta.

Apesar de Blaise não parecer particularmente feliz por vê-la, ele não parecia temeroso e ergueu a varinha sem hesitar.

— _Riddikulus_ — disse ele, calmo, e o bicho-papão deu um passo para trás, segurando o cabelo, que caía, não mais brilhante e limpo; estava viscoso e ensebado, como o de Snape. Verrugas apareceram em seu rosto, sua pele empalideceu e ela se encolheu até estar baixinha e encurvada, e suas vestes estavam puídas e pretas. Um chapéu pontudo apareceu em sua cabeça.

— Bom — falou Moody, gesticulando para que Blaise recuasse. Daphne Greengrass deu um passo à frente e deu de cara com uma de suas irmãzinhas (Harry não sabia qual delas), que ela transformou em um palhaço e se afastou antes que Moody permitisse. 

Harry quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando o bicho-papão de Tracey Davis virou um basilisco. Era menor do que aquele da Câmara tinha sido, e seus olhos eram de um dourado morto, em vez do amarelo vivo que Harry tinha ouvido falar, ou do vermelho que tinha visto. Hermione soltou um som pensativo, observando com interesse, e Ron virou-se para olhá-lo de boca aberta.

— Isso é o que...? — perguntou, e Harry deu de ombros, assentindo. Ron voltou a olhar para a cobra enorme e balançou a cabeça.

— Rid-di-kulus — murmurou Tracey, mas nada aconteceu. Ela tentou novamente, e Moody a mandou para o fim da fila, onde ela tremeu até Blaise colocar uma mão em seu ombro e mandar Daphne calar a boca.

Neville foi o próximo, indo em direção à cobra gigante com a varinha segura em sua mão. O Basilisco sumiu, assim como o bicho-papão, até que não fosse nada além de uma nuvem borrada. Foi quando os gritos começaram.

— Banshee! — berrou Seamus, recuando de encontro a Dean. Harry não conseguia ver todo o rosto de Neville, mas o pouco que via estava tão branco quanto papel. Ron e Hermione pareciam surpresos, Draco parecia aflito, e Harry se sentia péssimo por Neville, que ficou parado, a varinha frouxa em sua mão.

— Algo engraçado, Longbottom — disse Moody, falando pela primeira vez desde a participação de Blaise. — Vamos lá, garoto.

— _Riddikulus!_ — guinchou Neville uma vez e repetiu quando nada aconteceu. Os gritos foram substituídos por um conjunto estranho de sons de puns e arrotos, e Neville soltou uma risadinha um pouco histérica.

— Bom — disse Moody em voz baixa. — Muito bom, Longbottom. Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

— Dez? — quis saber Daphne. — Isso não é...

— Outra palavra, Greengrass, e você vai perder dez — avisou Moody, e ela ficou em silêncio. Harry conseguia ouvi-la reclamar com os outros Sonserinos no fim da fila e achou que era sorte dela que Moody não conseguisse ouvir. — Malfoy. — Harry esticou a mão para dar um tapinha no ombro de Neville quando ele passou.

Draco sacou a varinha e deu um passo à frente, temeroso. O bicho-papão nebuloso tomou forma, primeiro como uma folha fina de vidro, depois, dentro do vidro, como o senhor Malfoy. Harry supôs que isso não o surpreendeu de verdade. Draco estudou o bicho-papão, parecendo mais aborrecido do que com medo, e ergueu a varinha. O senhor Malfoy dentro do vidro — e era mesmo só vidro, ou era para ser um espelho, Harry perguntou-se, porque não conseguia ver mais ninguém nele — ergueu a varinha e acenou friamente. Draco ficou tenso e deu um passo para mais perto do bicho-papão, estudando a figura de seu pai mais de perto. Harry perguntou-se o que ele tinha visto, e o bicho-papão claramente não estava acostumado com as pessoas se movendo em sua direção e sua forma vacilou por um instante.

Draco acenou a varinha e murmurou:

— _Riddikulus._ — E a folha de vidro virou uma moldura, e o senhor Malfoy, um fantoche de madeira malfeito, dançou por alguns momentos. Moody riu, zombeteiro, mas seu olho de verdade brilhava e Harry quase achou que Draco ganharia pontos extras, mas não foi o caso.

Então, foi a vez de Ron e a folha de vidro voltou. Nela, estava o reflexo de Ron — talvez alguns anos mais velho —, apesar de nenhum dos outros alunos parecerem ter envelhecido com ele. De fato, ninguém mais era refletido. Ron parecia mais confuso do que assustado e olhou para Moody, cujo rosto estava impassível. Ron voltou a olhar para o bicho-papão, que mudou de forma subitamente, criando pernas e pinças.

Ron gritou e recuou, quase derrubando Hermione.

— _Riddikulus_ — sibilou ela, e Ron ergueu a varinha, gaguejando o encantamento. As pernas da aranha sumiram e ela caiu no chão da sala, onde rolou de um lado para o outro, impotente.

Ron voltou para a fila, e Hermione fez menção de dar um passo para frente, mas Moody ergueu uma mão.

— O que vocês acabaram de ver foi um bicho-papão que não conseguiu assustar imediatamente. Não que tenha errado — Harry viu seu olho mágico ir para Ron —, mas a forma não teve a reação desejada, o medo, por isso tentou de novo. Já lidei com alguns bichos-papões horríveis, mas a maioria deles só quer ser deixado em paz. — Na frente de Harry, Hermione assentiu pensativamente e se aproximou do bicho-papão.

O professor Dumbledore apareceu, segurando um pergaminho. Harry olhou para Hermione, confuso; o maior medo dela era _Dumbledore_? Ela também parecia confusa.

— Senhorita Granger — disse ele, soando reprovador. — Acabei de receber os resultados das suas provas e não sei o que aconteceu... você era uma aluna tão promissora.

— Eu... Eu reprovei? — perguntou ela. Apesar de saber que era um bicho-papão e, por isso, saber que não era real, ela parecia precariamente perto das lágrimas.

— Todas elas — falou Dumbledore com um assentir, franzindo o cenho para o pergaminho. — O que não me dá escolha, infelizmente; parece que erramos ao permitir que você frequentasse Hogwarts. O expresso estará aqui para buscá-la pela manhã. — Hermione soltou um som de horror. — Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Granger.

— _Riddikulus_, Hermione — gritou Ron do fundo da sala.

— _R-riddikulus_ — disse ela, mas Dumbledore continuou ali, franzindo o cenho para ela.

— Acredito ter dito “tenha um bom dia” — falou ele. Hermione soltou um som angustiado e recuou, voltando para o fim da fila. Vários alunos da Sonserina riram, mas Moody os silenciou ao pigarrear, olhando-os. Harry observou por tempo o bastante para saber que Hermione estava em boas mãos (desajeitado, Ron colocou um braço ao redor de seus ombros, e Draco provavelmente fazia um elogio às avessas, como era de seu feitio), antes de perceber que estava no começo da fila. Ergueu a varinha e deu um passo à frente, determinado.

O bicho-papão o observou ainda com o rosto de Dumbledore e começou a mudar numa nuvem de fumaça preta.

— Ei! — chamou Moody, mancando na direção dele, e o Dementador recém-materializado olhou para ele. A criatura mudou antes que Harry sequer pudesse experimentar o feitiço e caiu no chão com o apito agudo de um Bisbilhocópio. Moody balançou a varinha e o mandou de volta ao malão, que se fechou. — Nada mal — disse para a turma. — Se não teve sua chance hoje, terá na próxima aula, mas nosso tempo acabou.

Desapontado, Harry se juntou aos seus amigos e pegou sua mochila. Ron e Draco estavam quietos, mas não chateados — provavelmente só tentavam entender o bicho-papão, Harry achava. O cheiro de Hermione era chateado e envergonhado e — anormalmente — ela não tentou conversar sobre a aula e parecia tão ansiosa para sair da sala de aula, que foram os primeiros a chegar no corredor.

— Acha que ele terminou a aula só porque era minha vez? — perguntou Harry enquanto desciam para o almoço.

— Por que ele teria feito isso? — perguntou Hermione, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco dizia:

— Provavelmente. — Os três olharam para Draco.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Harry. — Por quê?

— Sei lá, Potter — disse ele num tom cheio de sarcasmo. — Talvez porque é _você_, e você enfrenta todos os tipos de coisas aterrorizantes regularmente, então seja lá qual for seu maior medo, deve ser algo que aterrorizaria a todos nós, meros mortais. Eu mesmo esperava que Você-Sabe-Quem aparecesse. — Ele não olhou para Harry ao dizer isso.

Harry achou que fazia sentido.

— Certo — disse. — Mas não era Voldemort — Draco se encolheu ao ouvir o nome —, era só um Dementador.

— Mas o professor Moody já estava indo na direção dele antes de ter tomado forma — falou Hermione.

— Certo — repetiu Harry, mais calmo. Tinha achado que, talvez, Moody não achava que ele seria capaz de lidar com o bicho-papão.

— Mas por que não era? — perguntou Ron. — Digo, estou feliz que não tenha sido, mas...

— Não sei me defender dos Dementadores — falou Harry, dando de ombros. Pelo menos, ainda não; depois daquele desastre no trem, ia pedir que Padfoot ou Moony lhe ensinasse a se defender deles. — Ah, bem; talvez agora que ele sabe que não será Voldemort, ele me deixe tentar de novo. E você também, Hermione, tenho certeza que ele deixaria... Hermione? — Ela tinha sumido.

— Para onde ela foi? — perguntou Ron. — Ela estava bem aqui, não estava?

— Ela deve ter esquecido alguma coisa ou voltou para falar com o Moody — falou Harry, franzindo o cenho. Mas era atípico dela ir embora sem falar nada. E o cheiro dela tinha sido de chateação ao saírem da sala... — A gente se encontra lá embaixo — pegou-se dizendo.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Ron.

— Vou esperar por ela — respondeu com um dar de ombros. — Ver se ela está bem.

— Vamos esperar também, então — falou Ron.

— Não — disse Draco. — Não vamos, não.

— Por que não? — perguntou Ron.

— Primeiro, porque estou morrendo de fome... — O estômago de Draco roncou alto, como se concordasse. — Segundo, porque se a Granger estiver se sentindo mal, ela não vai querer ficar perto da gente, porque nós demos conta do nosso bicho-papão.

— Valeu — falou Harry secamente. Draco sorriu para ele, e ele e Ron foram embora, juntando-se aos outros Grifinórios; Neville estava quieto, mas Seamus e Dean debatiam acaloradamente sobre a forma de seus bichos-papões, enquanto Lavender e Parvati riam, zombeteiras.

Harry só estava esperando há alguns segundos quando Hermione apareceu no corredor à sua frente, em vez de atrás, como esperara. Guardando algo sob a gola de suas vestes, ela se inclinou sobre o corrimão da escada — provavelmente procurando por ele e os outros —, antes de se ajeitar, parecendo confusa.

Ela olhou ao redor, notou-o e se sobressaltou. Harry se aproximou, franzindo o cenho.

— Harry?! — perguntou, parecendo surpresa.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

— Sim — respondeu. — Estou bem. — Seu cheiro não era de quem mentia, mas Harry a conhecia havia tempo o bastante para saber quando ela estava sendo evasiva. — Onde estão o Ron e o Draco?

— Guardando nossos lugares no almoço — respondeu, observando-a com cuidado.

— Mas não é... — Hermione olhou para o relógio, bateu uma mão na testa e procurou seu horário na mochila. — Idiota! — disse.

— Hermione...

— Eu... esqueci uma coisa na sala — disse. — Volto já, já. Eu... Você me espera?

— Quer que eu vá...

— Não — disse ela, já se afastando —, só espere aqui, volto logo!

Perplexo, Harry a observou ir embora, mas, segundos depois, ela voltou.

Dessa vez, Hydrus, Crabbe e Goyle estavam atrás dela, zombando e bagunçando, e ela tinha a aparência que Harry esperava desde o começo; abatida em vez de exausta.

— Potter! — chamou Hydrus, soando satisfeito de um jeito doentio. Hermione alcançou Harry, e os dois deram as costas para os Sonserinos. Ela tinha lágrimas de raiva em seus olhos, mas aquele não era o momento para falarem disso. — Está me ignorando, Potter?

— Tentando — murmurou Harry, e a boca de Hermione se torceu.

— Eu estava contando a Granger que ela está certa — continuou Hydrus, alto. — Aqui não é o lugar dela. — Harry fez menção de se virar, mas Hermione segurou sua manga. — Ela pode usar as vestes e carregar uma varinha como nós, mas ela não é uma de nós. E ela sabe disso, não é, Granger? Você sabe que é uma sangue-ruim.

Harry olhou para Hermione, incrédulo, mas ela só balançou a cabeça, cansada, e continuou a andar.

— Malfoy — falou Harry, tenso —, cala a boca.

— Deve ser por isso que você gosta dela, né? Ela é uma sangue-ruim, como a sua mãe. — Hydrus, aparentemente, estava determinado a se redimir por não ter conseguido irritar Harry depois do trem, e o comentário de Harry só pareceu encorajá-lo. Harry duvidava que ele seria tão idiota se Draco estivesse por perto. — E o Weasley é um perdedor, como seu pai...

Harry apertou o maxilar, mas Hermione virou sobre os calcanhares e deu um passo na direção de Hydrus. Ele a olhou de soslaio e deu outro passo para frente, provavelmente para continuar a provocá-los. Harry achava que ele não tinha previsto o soco.

Hydrus cambaleou para trás com um berro, apertando o rosto, e Crabbe e Goyle deram um passo incerto para frente. Hermione fez uma careta e balançou a mão, e Harry não pôde evitar; permitiu que uma risada abafada escapasse.

Hydrus sacou a varinha, furioso, e antes que Harry ou Hermione pudessem sacar as próprias varinhas, mandou um feitiço na direção de Hermione. Ele errou — por pouco —, mas o cheiro de cabelo queimado encheu o corredor, e Harry duvidava que ele tinha tentado a acertar com algo leve. A varinha de Harry estava em sua mão em um instante, voltada para Hydrus. Crabbe e Goyle também estavam com as varinhas em mãos, assim como Hermione.

— É assim que bruxos de verdade lutam — disse Hydrus, voltando a erguer a varinha, mas com mais cautela agora que Harry e Hermione também seguravam as suas —, com _varinhas_, Granger, não mãos. Você é imunda. _Sordem!_

Hermione não foi rápida o bastante para sair do caminho e uma massa de lama saiu da varinha de Hydrus, explodindo nas vestes e bochechas dela.

— _Scourgify_ — falou Harry, acenando a varinha gentilmente na direção de Hermione. A lama sumiu, com Hermione fazendo caretas por causa da sensação de esfregação. — _Saponum_ — adicionou, acenando a varinha para Hydrus, que foi atingido no rosto por um jato de água com sabão. Ele cambaleou, engasgado, assim como acontecera quando Harry usara o mesmo feitiço contra ele no clube de duelo de Lockhart no ano anterior.

Crabbe e Goyle começaram a avançar, mas os braços de Crabbe se prenderam à lateral de seu corpo sob o rápido _torpeo_ de Hermione, e Goyle foi vítima do feitiço de corpo-preso de Harry.

— Achei que estava na hora de lavar a sua boca — falou Harry a Hydrus, que parecia ter se esquecido completamente de Hermione e lançou vários feitiços contra Harry.

— _Pustula! Aculeum! Tracagnum!_

Harry se abaixou para desviar do primeiro feitiço, mas o segundo acertou sua mão e ele fez uma careta; era como ser perfurado por alfinetes, mas sem as marcas. Por causa de sua distração, o terceiro feitiço o acertou no peito, fazendo-o perder o ar. Inclinou-se. Aí veio outro ataque, dessa vez entre seus ombros, e Harry se apoiou na parede para não cair. O outro acertou sua canela.

— _Finite!_ — disse Hermione, a voz aguda, e os ataques invisíveis pararam. — _Obscuro!_ — Um pedaço de tecido se prendeu ao rosto de Hydrus, dando tempo para que Harry se recuperasse. Ele se ajeitou, pressionando gentilmente as costelas, que estavam doloridas, mas não quebradas, e ergueu a varinha.

— _Procellus_ — disse, e um furacão envolveu Hydrus, prendendo-o em seu centro. Crabbe e Goyle ainda estavam imóveis.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Hermione, mordendo o lábio.

— Sim — respondeu, olhando para Hydrus nem um pouco impressionado. — Vamos deixá-los aí. Um dos professores pode encontrá-los.

— É mesmo? — perguntou uma voz furiosa.

Harry se virou, o coração afundando, para encontrar McGonagall. Ela tremia de raiva e encerrou os feitiços que afligiam os Sonserinos. Hydrus tropeçou, tirando o tecido do rosto, e ergueu a varinha. Aí ele notou McGonagall e titubeou.

— Vinte pontos de cada um por essa demonstração de _completa_ infantilidade! — Hermione, que parecia pronta para balbuciar explicações, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Harry não falou. — Vocês três — ralhou, olhando para Hydrus, Crabbe e Goyle — devem mais à sua Casa do que ficar brigando nos corredores sobre linhagem, _especialmente_ depois dos eventos do ano passado! — Goyle pareceu se encolher um pouco, mas Hydrus apenas a olhou, e Crabbe tinha um meio sorriso idiota no rosto. — Vão — mandou. — E saibam que eu informarei o professor Snape. — O sorriso de Crabbe sumiu.

McGonagall esperou até que os três não pudessem mais ouvi-la antes de se voltar para Harry e Hermione.

— Ouvi o bastante para saber que vocês foram provocados — falou, parecendo menos brava. — Mas isso não justifica suas respostas. Bater em outro aluno, senhorita Granger? — Hermione pareceu se encolher. — Hogwarts _não_ compactua com tal comportamento e espero, sinceramente, que nossa confiança em sua maturidade esse ano não tenha sido um erro!

— Eu só... ele disse, e eu... — Pela primeira vez, Hermione parecia não saber o que dizer, e se Harry conseguia sentir o cheiro de seu estresse, supôs que McGonagall também sentia. — Eu sinto muito. — McGonagall assentiu, tensa, e Harry poderia jurar que seus olhos se suavizaram, mas o mesmo não aconteceu com seu tom.

— Eu espero mais — disse, breve. — E você, Potter; sendo você... bem, _você_, é normal que você seja notado e, por isso, suas ações, boas ou ruins, _tendem a ser notadas._ Goste ou não, você é o exemplo dos outros alunos, não apenas dos mais novos, e espero que você se esforce para que seja um exemplo positivo. — Ela pausou, as narinas se dilatando. — Duelar no corredor _não é_ minha ideia de um exemplo positivo.

— Não — murmurou ele. — Provavelmente não.

McGonagall os olhou e pareceu decidir que já tinham sido propriamente repreendidos. Com um farfalhar das vestes, ela virou sobre os calcanhares e foi embora. A raiva que sentia por Hydrus e a adrenalina da rápida luta sumiram, e agora tudo o que Harry queria era ser engolido pelo chão.

Hermione esfregou a mão, franzindo o cenho, e Harry teve de sorrir.

— Ron vai ficar furioso — falou ele.

— Ele não precisa saber — disse ela, balançando a cabeça. — A última coisa que precisamos é que ele vá atrás dos Sonserinos e perca mais pontos...

— Não por Malfoy ter te chamado de... você sabe. Estava falando de ele não ter visto seu soco.

— Ele vai ter que se contentar com a história — respondeu, voltando a esfregar a mão. — Não vou fazer isso de novo. — Ela olhou, cautelosa, para o lugar por onde McGonagall foi embora.

— Por favor? — pediu Harry, olhando de soslaio, esperançoso.

Hermione crispou os lábios, mas Harry achou que não era em desaprovação; achava que ela tentava não sorrir.


	7. Grim Happenings

**Capítulo Sete  
Grim Happenings  
(Acontecimentos Sinistros)**

— Meu caro... Você tem... o Sinistro!

Trelawney se afastou da mesa deles como se tivesse sido atingida, segurando a xícara de Harry com uma mão trêmula.

Lavender e Parvati ofegaram. Harry tentou olhar dentro da xícara, mas Trelawney a afastou.

— É um presságio de morte, Harry — falou Parvati, folheando seu livro.

Alguém soltou uma risada zombeteira, e Harry ficou surpreso ao ver que tinha sido Hermione. Parecia que ela estava cheia de surpresas ultimamente.

— Obviamente — disse ela. — E é claro que não tem nada a ver com o fato de Sirius conseguir se transformar num cachorro preto enorme...

— Esse... Esse Sirius é seu amigo? — perguntou Trelawney. Harry a olhou, certo de que era brincadeira; todo mundo já tinha ouvido falar de Sirius. — Ele está bem?

— Que eu saiba, sim — disse Harry, dando de ombros. Tinha conversado com Padfoot naquela manhã.

— Ele poderia estar em perigo hoje?

— Provavelmente — respondeu; Padfoot era um Auror, então seu trabalho nem sempre era seguro. Mas ele era bom no que fazia, e Harry tinha certeza de que ele ficaria bem. Trocou um olhar com Ron, que apenas deu de ombros, parecendo confuso.

— Mas pode não ser o padrinho de Harry — falou Lavender, segurando a manga de Trelawney. — Se é um presságio de morte... Harry está sempre metido em problemas...

Ela olhou para Harry, temerosa, como se estivesse preocupada que ele fosse cair morto ali mesmo. E ela não foi a única. Neville mordia o lábio, e os Lufos com quem ele se sentava murmuravam entre si. Harry tinha certeza que escutara as palavras “Você-Sabe-Quem”.

— Exatamente — falou Draco para Lavender —, então não sei por que precisamos de uma xícara de chá para saber que ele vai se envolver em algo perigoso. Quer dizer, é o Potter. — Seamus riu, e a tensão sumiu da sala. Draco olhou feio para sua xícara antes de oferecê-la a Trelawney. — Isso parece mais um morcego ou um guarda-chuva?

Ela pegou a xícara, o Sinistro de Harry esquecido.

— Um morcego — falou Ron, esticando o pescoço para ver. — Harry tirou o padrinho dele, e agora você tirou o seu.

Draco cerrou os olhos enquanto Harry ria.

— Ou é um aviso — disse Hermione em voz baixa, quando Trelawney foi ajudar Neville limpar a xícara que ele tinha derrubado. — Sobre a nossa professora morcega. — Ela olhou para Trelawney, e Ron riu.

O resto da aula passou sem incidentes – a não ser que Neville quebrar outra xícara contasse – e eles foram para a aula de Transfiguração. Lavender e Parvati conversaram sobre a aula por todo o caminho, parecendo achar que a aula de Adivinhação tinha vários méritos, e perguntando ao que as poucas previsões de Trelawney poderiam se referir.

— Mas não estou nada ansiosa por outubro — falou Lavender, brincando nervosamente com uma mecha de seu cabelo. — Eu não sei o que estou temendo, mas se estou temendo, não pode ser nada bom, né?

— Não faz diferença o que você teme — falou Hermione, ajustando a mochila sobre o ombro. — Assim que acontecer, você vai achar que era disso que ela estava falando e ela vai estar certa. — Ela revirou os olhos, e Lavender a olhou com reprovação. Hermione não pareceu se importar. — Acho que é uma matéria bastante vaga. Aritmancia é muito mais interessante.

— É uma pena que você não esteja com Malfoy e eu — comentou Harry. Se Aritmancia acabasse sendo uma matéria difícil, ele ia querer a ajuda de Hermione.

— Como foi que você teve _tempo_ para Aritmancia? — guinchou Draco. — Nós ainda não tivemos nenhuma aula vaga!

— A minha aula foi ontem — falou ela rapidamente, entrando na sala de McGonagall antes que mais alguém pudesse fazer perguntas.

A aula de Transfiguração era com os Lufos, e Harry suspirou ao ver Smith já discutindo com McGonagall sobre alguma coisa. Ainda assim, talvez fosse algo bom, porque ela estava distraída o bastante para não ficar brava com Harry e Hermione por causa do duelo no corredor do dia anterior. Isso, ou ela tinha se esquecido, o que Harry não achava provável.

— Bem-vindos à aula de Transfiguração do terceiro ano — falou ela quando todos se acomodaram. — No ano passado, começamos a transfigurar coisas vivas em objetos inanimados. Daremos seguimento neste ano e, com sorte, vocês terão feito bastante progresso até o fim do ano e terão aprendido a transfigurar objetos inanimados em coisas vivas...

— Brilhante — comentou Smith, alto. — Porque transformar uma colher de chá em um girino é uma coisa tão _útil_ para se saber fazer. Muito mais útil do que transformar um girino _em_ uma colher de chá, pelo menos.

— As habilidades que aprende na escola são úteis, Smith — disse McGonagall, irritada. — Você pode não querer um girino, mas o entendimento da teoria por trás da transfiguração o ajudará em projetos mais ambiciosos que possa ter. Como transformação. — Ela olhou para a sala. — Quem pode me dizer a diferença entre transfiguração e transformação?

Previsivelmente, Hermione levantou a mão.

— A transfiguração trata de um ramo da magia que muda uma coisa em outra. A transformação vem abaixo de transfiguração, mas é mais usada ao se referir às magias de transfiguração que afetam algo que é, e permanece, vivo.

— Cinco pontos para a Grifinória — disse McGonagall, assentindo. Ela acenou a varinha para a lousa e as definições (quase idênticas as de Hermione) apareceram. — Sugiro que anotem. — Vinte e poucas penas mergulharam nos tinteiros e começaram a arranhar os pergaminhos. — Quem pode me dar alguns exemplos de magia transformativa? Potter?

— Lobisomens — disse, e ela assentiu. — E Animagos.

Ela não lhe deu pontos, mas assentiu e disse:

— Sim, imagino que conheça bem as duas. — Harry deu de ombros. — Um Animago — disse ela para os outros alunos — é um bruxo ou uma bruxa que pode se transformar em um animal quando quiser. Cada pessoa tem uma “forma” em que, se os passos corretos forem dados, pode se transformar. A transformação Animaga é um dos aspectos mais difíceis de Transfiguração e é preciso muita habilidade em... Você discorda, senhor Potter? — Harry apressou-se a deixar uma expressão neutra no rosto e balançou a cabeça. — Compartilhe — disse McGonagall em um tom que sugeria que não aceitaria uma resposta negativa.

— É só que nem sempre é Transfiguração — falou Harry, relutante. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. — Às vezes, as pessoas usam o método da poção ou — esperava não se arrepender de dizer isso — uma mistura dos dois.

— Ainda é preciso ter um entendimento de transformação — disse brevemente, e Harry sabia que ela estava errada (o método da poção não pedia nenhum entendimento, mas era caro e era frequentemente mais demorado), mas suspeitava que ela sabia disso e só falara o que falara para manter a aula dentro do tópico. — Especialmente para garantir que não seja uma transformação completa, como acontece com os lobisomens. Alguém sabe o que eu quero dizer com “transformação completa”? — Até Hermione parecia travada, apesar de Harry achar saber a resposta.

— Tem alguma coisa a ver com o momento? — perguntou Susan Bones, hesitante, a mão meio erguida.

— Não. — McGonagall olhou ao redor, esperançosa, antes de franzir o cenho. — Nem você, senhorita Granger?

— Mas as duas são transformações completas — disse Hermione, incerta. — Um lobisomem é tão lobisomem quanto um Animago é seu animal.

— Errado — falou McGonagall, e Hermione se encolheu. — É exatamente o oposto... — Ninguém voluntariou uma resposta. — Potter? — chamou ela, e Harry achou que essa era sua forma de tentar puni-lo pelo incidente do corredor.

— Uma transformação completa significa que o cérebro também muda... ou os pensamentos da pessoa ou... É. Um Animago pensa _um pouco_ como seu animal, mas ainda pensa mais como um humano. Os lobisomens não têm controle de... bem, nada. A não ser que tenham tomado a Mata-Cão — adicionou.

Ela o olhou pelo que pareceu um longo tempo e, por fim, assentiu.

— Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Agora, aqueles que não viram uma transformação Animaga, prestem bastante atenção...

**-x-**

— Está atrasado, Wormtail.

— D-desculpe — gaguejou Wormtail. — Eu tinha que saber se era seguro para m-mim...

— Lorde Voldemort não gosta de esperar. — Polkov ajustou sua poltrona para que pudesse ver melhor o fogo.

— N-não, meu Lorde — falou Wormtail sem olhá-lo. — Eu vou...

— Ser melhor da próxima vez. Sim. — Lorde Voldemort suspirou suavemente. — Quais as novidades?

— Eu consegui me encontrar com Crouch ontem — falou Wormtail. — Ele disse que ainda é muito arriscado para ele te contatar diretamente, mas que está dando tudo certo para ele. Dmitri estava certo. — Polkov se mexeu ao lado de sua poltrona, a expressão arrogante. Lorde Voldemort assentiu. — Está marcado para o ano que vem; Hogwarts estará envolvida, então se Crouch conseguir puxar as cordas certas, conseguiremos aproveitar... Ou Dumbledore estará fora de Hogwarts ou nós teremos uma oportunidade de entrar na escola com todos os outros.

— Sempre duvidoso — disse Polkov num tom suave e arrogante. — Estou dizendo que Karkaroff está se aprontando, mas você só acredita quando Barty confirma.

— E devemos ser cautelosos, Polkov — falou Lorde Voldemort. Polkov se esticou na mesma hora, ouvindo. — Você entende como nossa posição é precária, o cuidado que devemos ter. Sou um ótimo bruxo, mas estou limitado por meu corpo...

— Cautelosos, sim — falou Polkov, gesticulando com uma mão. — Mas talvez no futuro acredite mais em mim.

Lorde Voldemort engoliu a resposta – nunca gostara de receber sugestões de seus inferiores. No fogo, a expressão de Wormtail era amargurada.

— Qualquer informação que puder me dar, Dmitri, será apreciada. É de seu interesse continuar sendo útil, afinal.

Em vez de se encolher, como Wormtail teria feito, ou murmurar garantias, como Barty, Polkov crispou os lábios.

— Já sou útil — falou ele, desdenhoso. — Você não estaria tão bem sem mim, acho. — Os dedos de Lorde Voldemort procuraram sua varinha, mas a magia era cansativa e, infelizmente, _precisava_ de Polkov até que Wormtail ou Barty estivessem ao seu lado. Por isso, olhou para Polkov em forma de aviso, que foi ignorado, e falou com Wormtail.

— E você?

— O contato de Crouch conseguiu me ajudar a entrar, como p-prometido — respondeu Wormtail. Apenas sua cabeça era visível no fogo, mas Lorde Voldemort tinha certeza de que ele torcia as mãos. — Ninguém percebeu, acho, e se ainda não perceberam, então não vão mais perceber, desde que eu tenha c-cuidado.

— Tome cuidado, então. — Wormtail assentiu numa concordância apressada. — O menino?

— Se quiser usar a poção, posso conseguir o sangue dele...

— Deve ser tirado contra a vontade dele, Wormtail.

— Eu não _p-pediria_, eu...

— Não. — Era tentador, Lorde Voldemort não podia negar, mas não estavam nem perto de estarem prontos e, quando estivessem, queria que Harry estivesse lá, para sangrar dentro do caldeirão, para ter medo, para _morrer_ para que Lorde Voldemort pudesse voltar a viver verdadeiramente, incontestado.

— Bem... então posso causar um acidente...

— Precisamos do sangue dele, Wormtail. Precisa ser o dele...

— Use o de outra pessoa — falou Polkov. — Morto é morto, meu Lorde. Ele não o incomodaria mais.

— E eu voltaria com menos poder — ralhou Lorde Voldemort. — Deve ser o dele. — E Harry Potter era seu, morreria por _suas_ mãos, como devia ter acontecido havia tantos anos. — Não, o menino deve viver, por ora.

— Talvez — falou Wormtail. — Estive lendo. — Mordeu o lábio. — Já ouviu falar do Mestre da Morte?

Era um título muito atraente para Lorde Voldemort, mas Polkov bufou, zombeteiro. Lorde Voldemort conseguia ver as bochechas de Wormtail corarem, mesmo nas chamas esmeraldas.

— Bom saber que está gastando bem seu tempo, Wormtail.

— Conte-me — pediu Lorde Voldemort suavemente a Wormtail.

— Eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer — falou Polkov.

— Conhece o título? — perguntou ele.

— É claro. É de uma história infantil. — Lorde Voldemort se virou para Wormtail, que olhava para Polkov com raiva.

— É, sim — admitiu Wormtail. — O Conto dos Três Irmãos. Antioch, Cadmus e Ign...

— Andrei, Makar e Yakov pra mim — falou Polkov inutilmente.

— Quieto, Dmitri — mandou Lorde Voldemort, irritado. — Continue.

— Os irmãos ganharam presentes da Morte — falou Wormtail e o olhou com expectativa. — Não? Deve ter ouvido a história quando era jovem, todas as crianças bruxas...

— Eu não prestava atenção a contos de fadas na minha juventude — falou Lorde Voldemort levemente; não gostava de ser lembrado de sua criação muggle, tampouco gostava de não saber algo sobre o mundo bruxo, seu mundo, que até uma criança sabia. — E você não está se saindo muito bem em me fazer prestar atenção agora.

— Certo, d-desculpe — murmurou Wormtail. — Bem, eles ganharam uma varinha poderosa, invencível, que só pode ser tomada de seu mestre pela morte; uma pedra que podia trazer os mortos de volta; e uma capa... — Wormtail hesitou, mas quando voltou a falar, seu tom era suave e desejoso. — Uma capa de verdadeira invisibilidade. A história diz que qualquer pessoa que esteja com a posse dos três objetos será a Mestre de Morte.

— Precisamente — disse Polkov simplesmente. — A _história_. Não há nada que sugira que essas coisas sejam reais, e se os irmãos tinham nomes diferentes na sua história e na minha, boa sorte para encontrá-los se eles existiram mesmo...

— Eu já vi a capa — falou Wormtail. — Uma capa de verdadeira invisibilidade. Ela existe, e tenho teorias de onde pode estar agora. E há muito folclore sobre uma varinha toda-poderosa. Muitos livros a chamam de A Varinha das Varinhas. Parece ter sido perdida por algumas décadas, mas há um registro de quem foi seu dono antes disso. Eu acho que ela pode ser encontrada. Não sei muito sobre a pedra. — Wormtail contou isso tudo muito rápido e pausou para respirar antes de continuar. — E Ignotus, Cadmus e Antioch Peverell eram pessoas de verdade. Os irmãos Peverell.

— Peverell? — murmurou Lorde Voldemort, intrigado. — A antiga família bruxa?

— Acho que a linhagem Peverell morreu — contou Wormtail, hesitante —, mas várias famílias de hoje são descendentes deles.

— Sim. — Sabia que eram; ele mesmo era descendente da linhagem dos Peverell. — Pesquise sobre a varinha — mandou a Wormtail, que assentiu. — E sobre a pedra, também, procure uma descrição, uma localização ou qualquer coisa que possa ser útil. Disse que viu a capa?

— Não recentemente — apressou-se a dizer Wormtail. — Há anos.

— Mas sabe onde está.

— Tenho teorias. — O tom de Wormtail era relutante. Lorde Voldemort esperou, esperando que sua expressão desencorajasse qualquer indecisão de Wormtail. — Eu tenho certeza que ela estava com Dumbledore há doze anos.

A irritação correu por Lorde Voldemort, simplesmente não era _justo_ que Dumbledore, de algum modo, tivesse conseguido colocar as mãos em tal item, especialmente agora que o queria – precisava dele.

— E agora?

— A-acho que ele a p-passou adiante — disse Wormtail. Lorde Voldemort notou sua gagueira e preparou-se para receber péssimas notícias, apesar de não saber como Dumbledore tê-la passado adiante podia ser algo ruim.

— Para quem?

**-x-**

Uma raiva explosiva correu por Harry quando ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que era, de fato, Harry Potter. Sua respiração instável e irregular parecia ecoar.

O rosto esverdeado e brilhante de Pettigrew pareceu dançar à sua frente, escurecendo o dormitório apagado, e apesar de Ron e Neville roncarem, tudo o que conseguia ouvir era aquela voz aguda e fria. Estremeceu e afastou os cobertores, pegando seus óculos e mochila no caminho até a porta. Usou a outra mão para dedilhar a cicatriz, que queimava de uma maneira conhecida e desagradável.

O Salão Comunal estava escuro, mas não totalmente apagado, iluminado pelo fogo e pelo leve brilho da meia-lua que passava pela janela.

Harry jogou-se em um dos sofás e procurou por seu espelho na mochila. Sua mão tremia, apesar de achar que era uma reação justa; tinha suas próprias lembranças de Voldemort e, ainda que fosse inesperado, essa não era a primeira vez que sua cicatriz doera. Tom Riddle até invadiria sua mente no ano anterior, mas ele nunca tinha _sido_ Voldemort. Tinha sido um sonho? Ou Harry viajara para onde quer que ele estivesse de algum modo? E tinha conversado com Wormtail sobre certas coisas — coisas importantes —, mas os detalhes estavam se perdendo, mesmo agora, apesar de Harry estar fazendo seu melhor para lembrá-los.

— Sirius Black — disse e seu rosto suado e em pânico sumiu, dando lugar à escuridão. — Padfoot?

— Qu... Harry? — Ouviu a voz sonolenta de Padfoot antes de ver qualquer coisa, mas aí uma varinha se acendeu do outro lado do espelho, e Harry viu Marlene se virar antes do rosto de Padfoot tomar todo o espaço do espelho, mas seus olhos estavam alertas, mesmo que sua voz fosse cansada. Harry ficou tão aliviado por vê-lo que não conseguiu encontrar sua voz por alguns momentos. — O que aconteceu? Está machucado?

— É Voldemort — respondeu. — Eu estava... Nós estávamos... Eu não sei onde nós estávamos, mas...

— Mas você fugiu? — O tom de Padfoot agora era duro e ele se moveu rápido, como se tivesse se levantado.

— Fug...

— Onde você está?

— No... no Salão Comunal...

— Ele está em Hogwarts?!

— O que... Não, ele não está aqui, ele está... Eu... estava com ele. Sonhando, talvez, mas não parecia um sonho. Eu _era_ ele... — Padfoot ficou imóvel.

— Um sonho?

— Eu não sei — falou Harry, afastando o cabelo suado do rosto. Padfoot voltou a se sentar, a expressão menos urgente, mas ainda intensa. — Mas eu era _ele_, Padfoot. Eu estava conversando com Wormtail, e tinha esse outro homem, que... Eu não lembro o nome dele, mas ele estava falando do Crouch estar se preparando para o ano que vem... — Harry se esforçou para se lembrar, mas os detalhes lhe fugiam. — Wormtail tem três irmãos e quer a capa de Dumbledore, e tem uma poção para meninos... — Padfoot parecia atônito. — Não tem muito sentido, eu sei — falou —, mas, Padfoot, acho que é importante.

— Calma, garoto — falou Padfoot. — Eu acredito em você. — Não que tivesse esperado por isso, mas Harry estava aliviado por Padfoot não ter apenas dito que ele estava louco e que devia voltar para a cama. — Digo, é meio... estranho, mas... vamos entender. Então, Voldemort estava na sua cabeça?

— Não, eu... acho que eu estava na dele — falou. — E eu... tinha tanta certeza que eu era ele, mas estou aqui e sou eu mesmo e... Eu não poderia ter me movido, certo?

— Você é você mesmo — falou Padfoot, firme, mas parecia perturbado. — E eu duvido que tenha se movido, não sem acordar Ron e os outros, ou sem ter se estrunchado. E acordou na sua cama, certo?

— Sim — respondeu, assentindo. Parecia muito improvável que tivesse se movido quando Padfoot perguntava assim. E ele _tinha_ acordado em sua cama, então devia ter sonhado. — Mas... O que isso significa?

— Não sei — disse Padfoot, os cantos da boca virados para baixo. — Nada bom, a não ser que agora você saiba onde Crouch e Wormtail estão.

— Não, eu... Se eles falaram, eu não lembro...

— Ah, bem — disse Padfoot. — Não podem facilitar demais pra gente, acho.

— O que vamos fazer?

— Hoje, nada — respondeu com um bocejo e um sorriso irônico. — Pela manhã, procure Dumbledore e veja o que ele pensa disso tudo. Eu iria até aí, mas Fudge aprovou outra diretiva — revirou os olhos — e Scrimgeour precisou convocar uma reunião no DELM pra explicar tudo. — Bocejou mais uma vez. — Tente voltar a dormir, garoto, e eu te chamo no espelho na hora do almoço pra ver como você está.

Voltar a dormir era a última coisa que Harry queria fazer, mas assentiu e se despediu, guardando o espelho. Sua cicatriz já não queimava, só estava dolorida, mas Harry não conseguia se livrar do medo de que fecharia os olhos e voltaria a acordar como Voldemort.

Havia uma redação de Poções pela metade em sua mochila, mas essa era a segunda coisa que Harry não queria fazer, então foi para um lugar onde conseguiria observar o fogo e reconfortou-se com o fato de que as chamas eram laranjas, em vez de esmeraldas e com Wormtail nelas.

Ginny desceu dez minutos depois, segurando a própria mochila, e soltou um gritinho quando Harry espiou por cima do encosto da poltrona para ver quem era.

— ‘Dia — falou ela em voz baixa ao se recuperar. Seu cabelo ainda estava bagunçado da cama e ela estava pálida. Ele imaginou se ela também tinha tido um pesadelo. — Se importa? — Ela indicou a poltrona ao lado da sua.

— Vá em frente — respondeu Harry. Ela se sentou e tirou uma cópia do Livro Padrão de Feitiços da mochila e um rolo de pergaminho.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou ela. Ele deu de ombros. — Eu pergunto — disse ironicamente, procurando por uma pena em sua mochila —, porque as pessoas que estão bem não costumam estar aqui embaixo tão tarde assim, ou tão cedo?, observando o fogo.

— Você está aqui — comentou, franzindo o cenho para ela. Ela o olhou, cheia de significados, antes de se ajeitar, triunfante, segurando uma pena.

— E é claro que as pessoas pensam em mim quando pensam em alguém que está bem — respondeu, revirando os olhos. Harry fez uma careta, mas Ginny não parecia chateada. Ela abriu seu livro direto no sumário, porque as primeiras páginas estavam faltando. Harry conhecia bem o livro; o nome de Ron ainda estava na capa, abaixo dos nomes de Fred e Percy (os dois últimos tinham sido riscados), mas Ginny ainda não escrevera o seu.

— Feitiços? — perguntou antes que ela fizesse mais alguma pergunta.

— Decidi que devia fazer algo útil com meu tempo já que estava acordada — respondeu, mordendo a ponta da pena. — Colin quer ajuda com Defesa mais tarde, então se eu conseguir adiantar bastante coisa agora, consigo passar mais tempo com ele.

— Como ele está?

— Acompanhando, na maior parte do tempo — disse ela. — Ele estudou bastante durante o verão, e a McGonagall também ajudou. — Mas Harry só conseguia sentir o cheiro da culpa. Era um cheiro doentio e horrível, tão forte que o deixou tonto. — Não me olhe assim. — Pela primeira vez, Ginny parecia aborrecida.

— Assim como? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Assim... — disse pateticamente. Ela afastou o cabelo do rosto e voltou-se para sua redação. Ela escrevia cuidadosamente (para não borrar a tinta com a mão), mas não o fazia devagar e não parecia conferir o livro ao escrever. Era tão diferente da constante mudança de página de Hermione, das considerações pensativas de Draco antes de escrever, ou da forma que ele e Ron escreviam, alternando entre relutante e frenético, dependendo do atraso deles.

— Você é inteligente? — perguntou ele, e Ginny levantou a cabeça.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, parecendo querer rir. — Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

— Não sei — respondeu. — Só queria saber. — Ela riu, e ele sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco. — É só que você não está lendo antes de escrever. — Inesperadamente, o sorriso de Ginny sumiu. — Então você é inteligente — disse, hesitante, tentando entender o que tinha dito.

Ginny engoliu em seco e puxou as mangas de seu suéter roubado e grande demais – com um “P” enorme nele – sobre as mãos.

— Tom é. — Em um primeiro momento, ela não o olhou, mas quando o fez, foi de um jeito um pouco desafiador. Quando Harry não respondeu, ela pareceu se encolher um pouco. — Eu lembro de coisas que ele fez quando ele estava aqui... realmente estava aqui, não só como o diário. Não tudo. Mas às vezes tem uma passagem secreta, ou um feitiço, ou algo sobre um professor que eu simplesmente... sei. Contrafeitiços parecem ser uma dessas coisas.

— Parece ser útil — comentou, e ela o olhou, horrorizada.

— Eu não quero _nada_ dele — disse num tom baixo e raivoso.

— Particularmente, eu não queria a Ofidioglossia — contou —, mas foi útil. — Ginny abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. — Pode não querer as habilidades com as quais ele te deixou, mas você as tem, então é melhor usá-las para _ajudar_ as pessoas, em vez de machucá-las, como Riddle. Saber sobre — olhou para o título da redação — contrafeitiços significa que você vai conseguir terminar mais rápido e terá mais tempo para ajudar Colin hoje. Aí talvez você consiga parar de se sentir culpada. — Ela cerrou os olhos.

— Você lê mentes? — perguntou ela, do mesmo jeito que ele perguntara se ela era inteligente. Mas seu cheiro era um pouco temeroso.

— Só a de Voldemort — disse, tentando fazer parecer uma piada, mas achava que ela não tinha acreditado.

— É por causa dele que você não consegue dormir? — perguntou ela.

— Eu _consigo_ dormir — falou, franzindo o cenho. — Eu só... não quero. — Vergonhosamente, sua voz falhou no fim da frase. Ginny o observou por um momento antes de assentir.

Ela não perguntou se ele queria falar sobre isso, como Hermione teria perguntado, não perguntou o motivo nem mudou de assunto, como Ron, nem o olhou como se ele fosse uma peça de quebra-cabeça, como Draco.

Em vez disso, ela se virou para sua redação, com apenas um fraco sorriso para sugerir que sabia exatamente o quão grato ele era por isso.


	8. The Three Brothers

**Capítulo Oito  
The Three Brothers  
(Os Três Irmãos)**

— Entre.

Harry abriu a porta do escritório de Dumbledore e entrou. Dumbledore vestia um roupão medonho, do laranja dos Cannons, e aceitava uma bandeja de chá de um elfo doméstico muito familiar.

— Winky está muito melhor, diretor, senhor — dizia o elfo. — Dobby não sabe por que, mas ela está mais animada e prestativa, senhor!

— Fico feliz — falou Dumbledore, virando os olhos curiosos para Harry.

— Dobby? — perguntou Harry, incrédulo. Ele parecia muito mais feliz do que a última vez que Harry o vira (limpando um Draco petrificado) e usava uma única meia da Grifinória e uma camisa de pijama de seda com um D.M. costurado no bolso do peito.

— Harry Potter, senhor! — guinchou Dobby, se mexendo com tanta animação que quase derrubou a xícara de Dumbledore.

— Está trabalhando em Hogwarts? — Harry sorria.

— Ah, sim, Harry Potter, senhor! — respondeu Dobby. Dumbledore tirou a bandeja dele, para que ele pudesse torcer as mãos. — Depois de Harry Potter e o senhor Black não terem trabalho para Dobby, Dobby pensou em Hogwarts, e o diretor Dumbledore deu trabalho pro Dobby!

Harry olhou para Dumbledore, que sorria, mas seus olhos estavam cautelosos e fixos em Harry.

— Isso é ótimo — falou. — Draco sabe? — De repente, Dobby ficou triste e balançou a cabeça. Suas orelhas enormes balançaram. — Bem, você está nas cozinhas, certo? Eu posso levar o Draco até lá depois do jantar para te ver, se você quiser... — Os olhos de Dobby brilharam.

— Harry Potter é tão gentil, tão bom! — Por um momento, Harry achou que Dobby fosse se jogar nele, mas o elfo conseguiu se conter e se balançar no mesmo lugar. — Ah, sim, Dobby ficaria tão feliz de ver o Mestre Draco, se Harry Potter não estiver muito ocupado para levá-lo!

— Não, eu vou achar um tempo — falou. — Acho que ele também gostaria de te ver.

— Harry Potter sabe onde as cozinhas ficam? — perguntou Dobby, ansioso.

— Sim — respondeu e, aí, se lembrou de Dumbledore e o olhou, apologético; os alunos não podiam visitar as cozinhas. Mas Dumbledore não parecia ter ouvido; ele cantarolava ao preparar seu chá e não os olhava, apesar de Harry duvidar de que ele não estava mesmo prestando atenção. — Digo... er...

— Obrigado pelo chá, Dobby — falou Dumbledore e, quando olhou para Harry, seus olhos brilharam. — Mas se eu puder te pedir para voltar para a cozinha, nossos alunos logo irão procurar pelo café da manhã.

— É claro, professor Dumbledore, senhor — falou Dobby alegremente. — Dobby verá Harry Potter depois! — Harry sorriu para ele enquanto ele sumia com um estalo.

— Um elfo bastante peculiar — comentou Dumbledore com um sorriso, indicando para que Harry se sentasse. Dumbledore se sentou do outro lado da mesa. Ele misturou um torrão de açúcar em seu chá e tomou um gole. — Como posso ajudá-lo nesta manhã, Harry?

— Sua gárgula me deixou entrar — falou depois de um momento. — Eu nem sei a senha...

— Uma medida que tomei depois de Tom Riddle ter... invadido sua mente no ano passado — respondeu, assentindo. — É claro que é preferível que saibam a senha, mas, em casos mais desesperados, achei prudente...

Ele olhou para Harry de um jeito estranho, pensativo, como se quisesse saber se esse era um desses “casos mais desesperados”.

— É Voldemort — falou, e Dumbledore não pareceu surpreso; Harry não podia culpá-lo, já que eles raramente discutiam outro assunto. — Eu tive... Não sei se foi um sonho — falou — ou... é. Mas falei com o Padfoot, e ele achou que eu devia vir te ver.

— E esse sonho? — perguntou depois de um momento. — O que aconteceu nele?

Harry engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta e disse:

— Eu era... ele... Voldemort. — Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas e tomou um gole de chá em silêncio. — Eu estava em uma sala em algum lugar... Não sei onde. E tinha um homem comigo. Seu nome era... eu não lembro o nome dele, mas não era inglês. — Dumbledore assentiu e gesticulou com uma mão para que Harry continuasse. — Crouch e Wormtail não estavam lá...

— Wormtail é o Peter Pettigrew? — perguntou, e Harry assentiu.

— Mas eu conversava com Wormtail pelo fogo. Ele falou que Crouch está em algum lugar, se preparando para o ano que vem, e Wormtail estava em algum outro lugar. Ele... tem três irmãos e quer ajudar com uma poção para meninos. E... tem mais alguma coisa, mas eu esqueci.

— Entendo — falou Dumbledore. — E disse que foi um sonho?

— Eu... não sei — respondeu. — Pareceu real, mas eu acordei no dormitório... — Observou Dumbledore por um momento e franziu o cenho. — Você não acredita em mim.

— Acredito que tenha parecido real — falou depois de um momento. — Agora, se _foi_ real ou não... Eu não saberia dizer. Sabemos que você tem uma ligação com Voldemort através da sua cicatriz, mas vocês nunca compartilharam seus sonhos antes, até eu sei...

— Não que eu me lembre — disse. Dumbledore assentiu.

— Exatamente, então por que agora? E por que isso? Pettigrew e Crouch apareceram nos jornais exageradamente e os Dementadores não devem estar ajudando... Os acontecimentos desse sonho não podem ser ignorados, Harry, e quero ficar sabendo se algo assim voltar a acontecer, mas...

— Mas? — falou Harry sem rodeios.

— É provável que esse sonho não passe de uma manifestação de suas teorias ou temores em relação a Voldemort... — O tom de Dumbledore era gentil, o que Harry achava ser pior; Dumbledore não achava que ele era maluco, só que estava cansado demais, estressado e imaginando coisas.

— Mas eles falaram sobre coisas que eu não conheço — argumentou.

— Como o quê? — quis saber Dumbledore.

— Como... — Harry apertou os olhos, forçando-se a lembrar. — Crouch. Seja lá o que Crouch vá fazer no ano que vem, envolve Hogwarts e... — Um nome apareceu na cabeça de Harry, dito pela voz profunda e suave do atual servente de Voldemort. — E Karkaroff está preparando o dele.

— Desculpe? — Dumbledore parecia perplexo, e Harry perguntou-se se o nome tinha algum significado para ele.

— Karkaroff — falou.

— E o que estava sendo preparado? — perguntou Dumbledore em voz baixa.

— Eu não sei. Mas Karkaroff está preparando algo para o ano que vem.

— Sim — murmurou Dumbledore. — Ele está. — Ele se levantou de repente, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Você conhece Karkaroff?

— Sim.

— Então agora você acredita em mim? — perguntou, e Dumbledore assentiu duramente.

— O que mais?

— Uma poção para meninos, ou... não tenho certeza. Mas os irmãos de Wormtail eram importantes. Tem três deles... três irmãos?

— Peter é filho único, e os três irmãos que ele tinha já não o consideram assim — falou suavemente.

— Ele não estava falando deles — falou, certo disso. — Eles... Ele disse três irmãos e... a capa. — Curiosamente, Dumbledore ficou imóvel. — Wormtail quer sua capa de volta.

— Três irmãos e uma capa — falou Dumbledore suavemente. — Tem certeza? — Harry assentiu.

— Você os conhece? Ou sabe da capa? — Dumbledore balançou a cabeça antes de sacar a varinha, que girou entre os dedos por um momento, parecendo perturbado.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma capa que Peter poderia querer — falou. Não havia nada em sua voz ou cheiro que sugerisse que ele estivesse sendo evasivo, mas Harry se sentiu estranhamente desconfiado assim mesmo.

— Então não sabe do que ele está falando? — perguntou, cauteloso.

— Não — respondeu ele, mas seu cheiro o entregou, ainda que mais nada o fizesse. — Temo que não.

Harry assentiu lentamente, sem saber o que pensar; Dumbledore costumava ser razoavelmente honesto com ele e, apesar de ele evitar perguntas ou dar respostas enigmáticas, Harry nunca o pegara mentindo abertamente. Mas Harry foi poupado de perguntar ou responder qualquer outra coisa pelo ronco de seu estômago.

— Estou te atrasando para o café — falou Dumbledore, sorrindo. Era um sorriso sincero, mas ainda assim havia algo de forçado nele. — E certamente seus amigos devem querer saber onde você está.

Na verdade, Harry tinha pedido que Ginny os avisasse, para que eles não se preocupassem, mas se pegou assentindo.

— Provavelmente — falou, levantando-se.

— Eu me desculpo — disse Dumbledore — por não ter acreditado em você imediatamente. Talvez eu não quisesse acreditar que sua ligação com Voldemort fosse tão profunda. — Ele franzia o cenho ao dizer isso, e o estômago de Harry se apertou de um jeito estranho.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ainda não sei — respondeu Dumbledore, dessa vez honestamente. — Eu pensarei mais no assunto e te falarei. — Harry engoliu e assentiu. — E o mesmo vale para o que você dividiu comigo. Se Voldemort souber, de fato, o que vai acontecer no ano que vem, isso muda tudo.

— O que vai acontecer no ano que vem? — perguntou Harry.

— Nada que você ou os outros alunos possam saber por ora — respondeu, sorrindo.

— Certo — falou lentamente. — Mas vamos acabar sabendo.

— Atrevo-me a dizer que sim — respondeu, assentindo.

**-x-**

— Harry não me falou por que ia visitar o Dumbledore — disse a Garota-Weasley pacientemente a Granger. Draco não achava que ela estava mentindo, não exatamente, mas suspeitava que ela sabia ou tinha deduzido mais do que Potter poderia ter dito.

— Bem — disse Draco —, só espero que o Black esteja bem.

— O que poderia estar errado com ele? — perguntou Granger, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu não sei — falou Draco, enquanto desciam as escadas principais e saiam no Saguão de Entrada. — Mas Trelawney parecia achar que havia algo de errado, lembra?

— Vai me dizer que acredita nela? — perguntou Granger, enquanto Weasley contava à sua irmã o que tinha acontecido na aula de Adivinhação do dia anterior.

— Ela perguntou ao Potter se ele estava bem, e agora Potter foi ver Dumbledore antes do café — falou Draco, dando de ombros. — _Algo_ está acontecendo, e acho que tem uma boa chance de ser isso. — Granger murmurou algo que Draco não entendeu. — Weasley?

— Pergunte a ele — respondeu Weasley, apontando para a mesa de Grifinória, onde Potter estava acomodado, sozinho.

— Perguntarei — falou para os três e andou mais rápido. Potter parecia cansado e um pouco preocupado, mas não parecia particularmente chateado, então Draco achou que era seguro perguntar: — Black está bem?

— O quê? Sim, ele... O quê? — Potter olhou para Draco com confusão, antes de notar os outros três. — ‘Dia.

— Draco — contou Granger a Potter — acha que a previsão de Trelawney sobre Sirius pode estar relacionada ao motivo de você ter ido visitar Dumbledore. — De algum modo, ela conseguira soar cética e preocupada.

— Padfoot está bem — falou Potter, balançando uma mão. Granger encontrou os olhos de Draco, parecendo arrogante. Potter esperou que eles se sentassem (a Garota-Weasley se sentou ao lado de Draco, em vez de ir se sentar com Kirke e Higgs) e olhou para Granger. — Você sabe alguma coisa sobre três irmãos e uma capa?

— Não — respondeu ela, franzindo o cenho, e balançou a cabeça.

— Quem ver vocês dois vai achar que foram criados por muggles — falou Draco carinhosamente, e os dois Weasley abafaram a risada. Granger revirou os olhos.

— Como assim? — perguntou Potter, atento. Seu café da manhã era ignorado.

— É uma história infantil.

— A mãe lia pra gente — adicionou Weasley.

— Uma história infantil? Tem certeza? — Em vez de interessado, agora Potter parecia confuso.

— Sim — respondeu a Garota-Weasley. — Está n’Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. 

— Então, o que Dumbledore queria? — perguntou Granger, mas Potter tinha se levantado e dado a volta no banco. — Harry...

— A gente se vê em Poções — falou ele por cima do ombro e foi em direção à porta. Seu café da manhã pela metade sumiu da mesa.

— Deixe-o — falou Weasley para Granger, que tinha começado a se levantar, como se fosse segui-lo. Ela voltou a se sentar, observando Potter se afastar com uma expressão preocupada. — Se não for nada demais, ele vai nos contar mais tarde, e se _for_ grande coisa, então ele provavelmente não vai querer falar sobre isso aqui. — Olhou para a mesa cada vez mais cheia de Grifinória com um olhar cheio de significados.

— Isso foi anormalmente perceptivo da sua parte, Weasley — falou Draco, tentando pegar a manteiga. A Garota-Weasley a empurrou para mais perto, e Draco assentiu seu agradecimento. — Está se sentindo bem?

Weasley jogou um pouco de cereal nele, fazendo Granger revirar os olhos.

Alguém pigarreou atrás de Draco e, na frente dele, Weasley e Granger pareciam surpresos. Draco se virou para ver Astoria Greengrass parada lá, usando uma gravata vermelha chamativa e vestes da Grifinória. Ela segurava uma tigela de cereal.

Ela e Draco nunca tinham brigado do jeito que Draco e Daphne brigavam, mas nem por isso tinham sido particularmente próximos nem tinham tantas coisas em comum. Era com Nott ou Zabini que Draco passava seu tempo se não conseguisse se livrar de um jantar com as crianças sangue-puros.

Mas não era para ele que ela olhava, era para a Garota-Weasley.

— Posso? — perguntou ela, tensa.

— Claro — falou a Garota-Weasley, olhando de soslaio para a mesa de Sonserina.

— Vivienne e Luna ainda não chegaram — disse Astoria, sentando-se ao lado da Garota-Weasley com cautela.

— Ah, então somos a segunda escolha — murmurou Weasley antes de fazer uma careta; Draco suspeitou que Granger devia tê-lo chutado sob a mesa.

— É Astoria, né? — perguntou Granger. Astoria a olhou com cautela e assentiu. — Eu sou Hermione Granger.

— Sim, você também foi petrificada — falou Astoria. Granger mordeu o lábio e assentiu uma vez. Weasley lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

— O que aconteceu com as suas vestes? — perguntou Draco, estudando a gravata vermelha.

— Daphne aconteceu — disse Astoria com a voz tensa. Ela hesitou antes de adicionar, soando apreensiva. — Achou que era melhor que eu me vestisse a caráter.

— De um Grifinório? — perguntou Weasley.

— De um traidor de sangue. Aparentemente. — Astoria não desviou os olhos de seu café da manhã, mas Granger sacou a varinha e murmurou um contrafeitiço. Astoria se remexeu e olhou para baixo, para suas vestes e gravatas mais uma vez Sonserinas. — Obrigada.

— O que você fez? — perguntou Draco. Astoria o olhou, os olhos cerrados, e ele percebeu que ela provavelmente não responderia. Ela olhou para Weasley e Granger e, por fim, para a Garota-Weasley. Então, seus olhos voltaram para Granger e depois para suas vestes.

— Fui atacada — respondeu Astoria em voz baixa. A Garota-Weasley ficou imóvel. — Se o mostro de Sonserina foi atrás de mim, eles acham que deve ter algo de errado comigo. — Sua voz falhou levemente e, por um momento, Draco achou que ela fosse chorar. Aí, seu tom passou a ser prático e ela se recompôs. — Afinal, as outras vítimas eram nascidas muggles — seus olhos foram crítica mas não grosseiramente para Granger, que os encontrou —, traidoras de sangue — dessa vez, ela olhou para Draco — ou mestiços.

— Mestiços?

— Flitwick.

— Smith é um sangue-puro — lembrou Draco.

— Ele também é um Lufo e um idiota enorme — respondeu ela levemente. Sua confiança pareceu sumir quando apontou para o leite ao lado de Weasley. — Pode... Eu poderia...? — Weasley o passou para ela, que o olhou.

— Obrigado — incentivou Draco.

— Por quê? — perguntou Astoria, virando-se para ele com um olhar mordaz. — Você não fez nada para que eu agradeça. — Ela voltou a olhar para Weasley e ofereceu um sorriso minúsculo. — Obrigada. — Ele já tinha se voltado para seu café da manhã e não fez nada além de assentir para ela.

— Greengrass — chamou a Garota-Weasley, desajeitada, enquanto Astoria misturava mais leite em sua tigela. — Não foi pessoal. Várias pessoas foram atacadas naquela noite, e você só estava... no lugar errado, na hora errada. 

— É claro — falou Astoria. — E você sabe disso porque você entende tão bem o que se passava na cabeça do monstro de Sonserina. — Ela revirou os olhos, mas seu tom era mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa. Granger e Weasley ficaram imóveis, mas a Garota-Weasley sorriu de um jeito meio irônico e dolorido, deu de ombros e voltou-se para seu café.

Draco abriu a boca, mas dessa vez foi _ele_ que Granger chutou sob a mesa.


	9. Headaches And Hallows

**Capítulo Nove  
Headaches And Hallows  
(Dores de Cabeça e Relíquias)**

— Cinco pontos da Grifinória por seu atraso, senhor Potter — falou Severus, irritado. — Sente-se... Ao lado da senhorita Bulstrode será o suficiente.

Potter olhou para Bulstrode com cautela, mas ele não parecia tão insatisfeito quanto Weasley, que estava sentado com Greengrass. Granger – sentada com Davis – olhava duramente para a lateral da cabeça dele, mas Potter não a olhou. Nem olhou para qualquer um deles, e Draco decidiu que iam encurralá-lo a caminho da aula de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas.

— Senhor — chamou Hydrus pela quarta vez, só que dessa vez ele sorria por Potter ter perdido pontos —, essas duplas designadas são realmente necessárias...? — Ao seu lado, Finnigan parecia irritado, provavelmente (e em partes iguais) por causa de quem era sua dupla e, também, pela constante reclamação de Hydrus.

— Se perguntar mais uma vez, senhor Malfoy, serei forçado a mudar sua dupla. — Severus o olhou de um jeito que sugeria que ele gostaria ainda menos de sua nova dupla. Draco apostava que seria Longbottom; naquele momento, Longbottom estava ao lado de uma Pansy insatisfeita. Draco tinha ficado com Zabini e achava que as coisas podiam ser piores... por outro lado, Severus tinha seus favoritos, ainda que ele não admitisse.

— Hoje, faremos a Poção Wiggenweld1. Quem prestou um pouco que seja de atenção nas aulas do ano passado, sabe que cobrimos essa teoria. — Draco não se lembrava e só pôde assumir que a teoria tinha sido ensinada no tempo em que estivera petrificado. Ainda assim, Poções era uma das suas melhores matérias, então sabia que daria conta. Severus acenou a varinha para a lousa, e as instruções apareceram. — Se tiverem perguntas, façam. — Ele esperou por um único segundo antes de dizer: — Podem começar, então.

— Eu pego os ingredientes — falou Zabini, indo fazer isso, enquanto Draco afiava a faca.

— Quer trocar? — resmungou Weasley ao passar pela mesa, os braços cheios. Ele olhou feio para Greengrass, virada em sua cadeira, conversando com Shafiq.

— Absolutamente não — respondeu Draco, balançando a cabeça.

— Fico lisonjeado — falou Zabini, voltando com os ingredientes. — Se manda, Weasley, eu sei que ela está com saudades. — Weasley o olhou feio, mas foi embora, passando pela mesa de Granger para reclamar, antes de voltar para sua dupla. Zabini observou, divertido. — Então — disse —, parceiro. — Draco revirou os olhos. — Você quer medir ou misturar? — Draco deu de ombros, mas passou a concha para Zabini. — Coragem a dele — comentou depois de alguns momentos.

Draco o olhou por cima de seu frasco.

— Coragem de quem?

— Snape. Por essas duplas de casas.

— Ele está tentando encorajar a união das casas — falou Draco. — Todos os professores estão fazendo isso. Não percebeu?

— Eu pareço ser cego? — perguntou Zabini, parecendo divertido. Ele mexeu o braço para que Draco pudesse colocar o sangue de salamandra e começou a misturar. Draco verificou a temperatura do caldeirão com um feitiço rápido. — Ainda acho que é corajoso. — Draco deu de ombros mais uma vez. 

No que dizia respeito a aula, ela foi bastante tranquila; Longbottom não conseguiu derreter qualquer coisa — provavelmente porque Pansy tinha declarado que ele era um gordo inútil e não deixou que ele fizesse qualquer coisa que não buscar os ingredientes e ler as instruções —, e Severus estava mais quieto que o normal; Draco achava que ele provavelmente tentava não criar incidentes entre as duplas.

... Ou talvez algo o incomodasse; várias vezes durante a aula, Draco pegou Severus o olhando intensamente, mas Severus só desviava os olhos quando Draco erguia uma sobrancelha para ele.

Draco e Zabini conseguiram produzir o que era, na opinião de Draco, uma poção quase perfeita para entregar no fim da aula. Melhor do que a de Potter e Bulstrode, que era quase tão amarela quanto era verde, e melhor do que a de Weasley e Greengrass, que tinha a cor certa, mas parecia um pouco encaroçada.

Assim que Snape os dispensou, Granger e Weasley foram até Potter, cuja expressão cautelosa fazia parecer que ele já esperava por isso. Dividido, Draco os observou sair da sala antes de se aproximar da mesa de Severus.

— Senhor Malfoy? — falou ele sem erguer os olhos da lista de chamada.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Draco.

— Como?

— Ficar... olhando e...

— Achei que você pudesse estar se sentindo mal. — Franzindo o cenho, Draco pensou nisso. — Está um pouco pálido. — Draco estava _sempre_ pálido, mas não comentou. — _Está_ se sentindo bem? — Os olhos escuros de Severus se fixaram nos seus.

— Dor de cabeça — disse depois de alguns momentos. Mas não tinha notado até aquele momento.

— Mas não precisa da Madame Pomfrey? — Severus ainda o observava intensamente.

— Não, não está tão forte assim — falou. — Deve ter sido a fumaça.

— Talvez — falou Severus, assentindo. — Desde que esteja bem...

— Ficarei bem — garantiu. Severus assentiu novamente e se voltou para a lista de chamada. Draco entendeu como uma dispensa e foi em direção a porta. Estava a meio caminho quando parou. — Senhor?

— Draco? — perguntou Severus no mesmo tom.

— Faz... um tempo desde que me fez reorganizar os livros ou jogar aqueles jogos. — Draco não vira muito Severus durante as férias e, antes disso, estivera petrificado.

— Já está grande demais para isso — falou Severus sem erguer os olhos dos papéis a sua frente. — Verdadeiramente. — Draco tentou não se sentir muito desapontado. — E — continuou —, mesmo se não fosse o caso, estou com pouco tempo.

— Sim, senhor — respondeu, ainda incapaz de ignorar seu desapontamento.

**-x-**

Estranhamente, era como um _déjà vu_ para Draco ao entrar na Ala Hospitalar para visitar seu irmão, só que dessa vez era o braço de Hydrus, não sua perna, que tinha sido machucado. E Zabini não estava lá, mas Daphne estava, e ela parecia tão impressionada por ver Draco quanto na última vez.

— Ah — disse Hydrus, sem nem mesmo se importar em sentar. — Lembrou de mim, foi?

Draco revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Daphne cruzou os braços e aproximou a cadeira da cama de Hydrus. Sua expressão deixava bastante claro que ele não era bem-vindo.

— Como está o braço?

— Me matando — falou Hydrus, e Draco acreditava. — A Madame Pomfrey deu seu melhor, mas ferimentos como o meu são incomuns...

— É porque as pessoas costumam ter o bom senso de _não_ soltar feras selvagens numa aula do terceiro ano — falou Daphne, mordaz. Draco precisava admitir que, quando vira os Hipogrifos, “feras selvagens” fora a primeira coisa que aparecera em sua mente. De fato, tinha certeza de ter murmurado algo nesse sentido para Weasley.

Mas Potter, que provavelmente conseguiria encontrar uma forma de se machucar em uma sala coberta por feitiços amortecedores, não transformara a aula em um completo desastre. Assim como todo mundo, exceto Hydrus.

— Errado — falou Draco a ela, em um tom que tinha visto Severus usar com Longbottom nas aulas de Poções. Ela franziu ainda mais o cenho. — É porque as pessoas costumam ter o bem senso de _não_ desobedecer completamente às instruções do professor e provocar criaturas mágicas.

— Você chama aquele ogro de professor? — zombou Hydrus. — Por favor, Draco. E eu não provoquei...

— Provocou — falou Draco.

— Não, ele me atacou — insistiu Hydrus.

— Porque você foi um idiota e o insultou — retorquiu. Hydrus corou, irritado.

— Ele foi atacado — falou Daphne. — É uma fera selvagem, que não devia ter chegado perto dos alunos.

— Mas não importa mais — falou Hydrus e trocou um olhar com Daphne, que... Draco não podia chamar de sorriso, era sinistro demais. A expressão de Hydrus era igual a dela.

— Não — falou ela. — Verdade.

— O pai vai resolver tudo — contou Hydrus. — Ele já foi avisado pela escola, é claro, mas quando ele ler minha carta, imagino que ele vai querer se envolver. Idealmente, ele vai conversar com alguém e pedir uma visita da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas para dar um jeito na fera.

— E no Hipogrifo também, já que vão vir para a escola — adicionou Daphne. Hydrus gargalhou.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes; as coisas que queria dizer a eles pareciam mais grosseiras e mais raivosas do que a última, por isso fechou a boca e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando-os com a expressão mais desaprovadora que conseguiu.

Ficou um pouco desapontado — embora não surpreso — com a falta de resposta, mas eles pareciam sentir o mesmo; Daphne parecia particularmente chateada pelo fato de ele não estar gritando ou argumentando.

— Hydrus! — Era Pansy, chegando com Crabbe e Goyle logo atrás, e Draco soube que era apenas uma questão de tempo antes de Madame Pomfrey aparecer para mandá-los embora.

Virou-se para ir embora.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Hydrus.

— Se eu quisesse passar meu tempo com Sonserinos, eu teria sido mandado para lá — respondeu, apesar de não ter sido com tanto veneno assim; apesar de ter aceitado sua Seleção (e ficado feliz com ela), sabia que esse era um assunto delicado para seu irmão... Não que Hydrus parecesse estar ouvindo; ele aproveitava a atenção de Pansy.

— Claro — Daphne praticamente sibilou. — Então, por que estava com a Astoria no café?

— Ah, agora ela é da Sonserina? — perguntou. — Se esse é o caso, é estranho que você tenha mudado a gravata dela... — Daphne não corou, mas sua palidez de raiva era igualmente impressionante e, Draco não podia deixar de pensar, perigosa. Ela ficou em silêncio; era claro que ela tentava pensar em uma resposta adequada. — Eu tomaria cuidado se fosse você, Greengrass.

Pansy se virou, os olhos brilhando, e disse:

— Draco, não se _atreva_ a ameaçá-la...

— Sirius Black — continuou Draco, ignorando-a. — Andromeda Tonks. Eu.

— Traidores de sangue — falou Daphne.

— Exatamente — falou Draco, e todos os Sonserinos pareceram surpresos, menos Hydrus.

— Draco, você é bastante... estranho, mas não é como Black — falou ele, parecendo um pouco agitado. — Ele fugiu, e a irmã idiota da mãe casou com aquele sangue-ruim, mas você não fez... você não faria...

Draco o ignorou e sustentou o olhar de Daphne.

— Trate-a como uma traidora de sangue, e é o que ela vai ser. Acredite em quem sabe.

Ele saiu da Ala Hospitalar, os dedos fechados sobre a antiga cicatriz na palma de sua mão, e perguntou-se por que ainda se dava ao trabalho.

**-x-**

— Acho que não deveria ser uma surpresa — falou Remus, tomando outro gole do Uísque de Fogo que Sirius lhe dera. — Quando Crouch o ajudou a fugir, ele não teve lá muita escolha _além_ de voltar para Voldemort... Já tínhamos assumido isso.

— Sempre temos escolhas — falou Sirius brevemente. Ele estava esparramado no sofá do pequeno apartamento de Remus e Dora. Remus só suspirou e terminou sua bebida. — Além do mais, assumir e saber são coisas diferentes. É uma coisa saber que ele nos queria mortos e de fato conseguiu com Lily e Prongs, mas... Bem, dessa vez não é só que ele deu um passo maior que a perna e está tentando ficar vivo. Até onde o público sabe, Voldemort morreu. Peter não tinha que fazer nada, ele podia ter se escondido, mas ele o procurou; dessa vez, ele está o _ajudando_ ativamente...

— Eu sei. — Era difícil para Remus aceitar, apesar de achar que era mais difícil para Sirius. Apesar de não ser amigável com Peter, Sirius tinha conversado com ele várias vezes em Azkaban, quando estivera trabalhando. Sirius terminou sua bebida e olhou feio para o copo por vários momentos.

— Éramos tão ruins assim? — perguntou ele.

— Quê?

— Com Peter. Digo, nós o provocávamos, sei disso, mas... para nos querer mortos, para querer Harry morto... Eu não me lembro de ter sido... Ele sempre soube que era nosso amigo, não? Nós fizemos por merecer, ou só foi...

— Peter mudou — disse Remus. — Ele não é o garoto com quem frequentamos a escola, Padfoot. Se podíamos ter sido mais gentis com ele? Provavelmente, mas será que ele deveria nos querer mortos por termos sido garotos idiotas...

— Por “nós” você quer dizer James e eu — falou Sirius. — Você era o mais esperto dos garotos idiotas.

Remus conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco.

— Se por “esperto” você quiser dizer “com bom senso” — falou. Sirius conseguiu sorrir, e Remus lhe deu um sorriso irônico em resposta. — E, sendo justo, você e James me importunavam tanto quanto importunavam Peter, e eu nunca me juntei a Voldemort nem tentei acabar com vocês... O mundo não se resume a bom ou ruim, acho, mas Peter não é... ele não é bom. — Engoliu o nó em sua garganta. — Se arrepende agora? De como o julgamento acabou?

— E o que, se eu acho que deveria ter importunando Fudge para mandar que ele fosse Beijado? — Remus não conseguiu encontrar sua voz, por isso apenas assentiu. — Às vezes. Na maior parte do tempo, eu só... E se for eu a encontrá-lo novamente? Por um lado, eu ia querer dar um soco nele ou atacar fogo, por outro, eu... Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer a ele... Nenhuma delas é particularmente amigável, mas... É. — Sirius soltou uma risada latida, mas era dura e não tinha nenhum humor de verdade.

— Torço para que outra pessoa o encontre, então.

— A Marlene de novo? — perguntou secamente. Remus fez uma careta. — Ou melhor, o Harry? — Tomou um gole direto da garrafa.

— Como o Harry está? — perguntou Remus; não achava que havia muito mais a ser dito sobre Peter, e falar sobre isso só parecia piorar o humor de Sirius.

— Parece que decidiu acreditar que ele não é o Voldemort — respondeu, soando quase divertido. Tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés em cima do sofá antes de oferecer a garrafa a Remus. — Falei com ele antes de vir pra cá; ele está pesquisando aquela história do Beedle.

— Descobriu muito?

— Nada que já não soubéssemos; junte três objetos mágicos, vire o Mestre da Morte. A mesma história que nós lemos quando éramos crianças, mas parece que é verdade.

— E Dumbledore disse que não sabia?

— É o que parece — falou. — Harry acha que ele mentiu, e eu acredito; faz tempo que só tem bruxos na família Dumbledore, então os pais dele _deviam_ ter uma cópia do livro em casa.

— A não ser que ainda não tivesse sido escrito — lembrou Remus. — Dumbledore não é jovem. — Sirius esticou a boca.

— Não — admitiu. — Mas ele é um professor. É de se esperar que ele tenha tido contato com o livro uma ou duas vezes. Ele está mentindo.

— Porque você acredita mais em Harry do que nele. — Remus não conseguiu evitar comentar.

— Claro que sim — falou. — Você não?

— Depende — respondeu, e Sirius resmungou. O silêncio caiu entre eles, então Remus encheu o seu copo e o de Sirius, antes de mandar a garrafa para a cozinha, onde ela seria menos tentadora. — Mas por que mentir? Se esse... título é realmente o que Voldemort quer, então por que Dumbledore não seria honesto? Ele sempre foi honesto antes.

— Voldemort queria a Pedra, e Dumbledore não contou ao Harry.

— Mas ele contou a você, e você contou ao Harry.

— Você me contou — disse Sirius.

— Ah. — Remus olhou para sua bebida por vários momentos. — É estranho acreditar que a antiga capa de James vem de uma lenda, né?

— E nós a usávamos para roubar comida das cozinhas. — Sirius balançou a cabeça. — Harry está pensando em mandá-la para casa; assim, Peter não vai conseguir roubá-la se, de algum modo, ele conseguir entrar em Hogwarts ou Hogsmeade...

— Ainda vai deixar Harry ir a Hogsmeade? — perguntou. — Sirius, isso é mesmo uma boa ideia?

— Os Dementadores vão estar por perto...

— Ah, bom — falou Remus, sarcástico —, assim eu me sinto bem melhor sobre a segurança dele.

— Eles não vão incomodar os alunos — disse Sirius. — Não depois do que aconteceu no trem e da fúria de Dumbledore.

— Peter pode passar por eles como um rato. Ele conhece Hogsmeade como nós, ele estaria em seu elemento. — Pelo crispar triste da boca de Sirius, Remus achou que ele já sabia. — Harry vai entender, Sirius.

— Ele não deveria ter que entender — falou. — Ele deveria poder ir sem se preocupar com... Bem, qualquer coisa que não seja contrabandear as coisas sem ser pego pelo Filch ou se vai convidar uma garota para ir com ele, ou...

— Eu sei — disse Remus. — Mas ele é o Harry.

**-x-**

— Bom ver que finalmente saiu da biblioteca — comentou Draco quando Harry se sentou para jantar. Harry fez uma careta. — Onde está a Granger?

— Ela ficou lá. — Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. — Vejo que Hydrus teve alta.

— Demorou bastante — murmurou Ron. Harry observou algumas garotas Sonserinas ajudarem Hydrus a encher o prato enquanto ele mantinha o braço claramente enfeixado contra o peito. Ron também observava, porque disse: — Era de se achar que depois de três dias, ele já estaria curado.

— Quem diz que não está? — perguntou Draco, mal-humorado. — Imagino que ele esteja fazendo isso para enganar o pai, para tentar fazer com que Hagrid seja demitido e o Hipogrifo, destruído.

Hermione se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Harry e colocou a mochila no chão com um baque pesado.

— Achei que tinha lição de Estudos dos Muggles para fazer — comentou Harry; era o que ela tinha dito quando ele saíra da biblioteca havia dez minutos, pelo menos.

— Terminei — falou ela.

— Já? — perguntou. Ela deu de ombros e encheu a tigela com sopa. — Por que não desceu comigo, então?

— Porque você é um garoto crescido, Potter — falou Draco — e não devia precisar que a Granger te leve para o jantar. — Mas Draco tinha observado Hermione (que parecia aliviada com a interrupção) com cuidado; Harry, Ron e Draco tinham notado que Hermione se comportava de um jeito... estranho e que ela estava bastante distante. Enquanto Harry e Ron estavam confusos, Draco achava que ela merecia o espaço que quisesse, apesar de Harry achar que ele estava tão curioso quanto eles.

— Acha que vai conversar com o Dumbledore? — perguntou Hermione pouco depois.

— Ele disse que não sabia nada sobre isso — respondeu Harry. Ele sabia que era uma mentira, mas se o diretor não admitira na última conversa que tiveram, então Harry não sabia por que ele admitiria agora.

— Pode contar a ele o que sabe — falou Ron, mas ele parecia duvidoso.

— Talvez — disse Harry. — Eu...

— Potter, amigos do Potter. — Wood se aproximara de Harry, acenando para os outros três. — Reservei o campo para os testes amanhã cedo, às seis.

— Testes?

— Sim, testes. A Sonserina está com Malfoy como Apanhador de novo, e Diggory voltou para o time da Lufa-Lufa. A Corvinal ainda não escolheu, mas a competição está acirrada, então...

— Você não me fez passar por um teste no ano passado...

— Mas esse é o ano — falou Wood, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. — Queremos aquela taça, precisamos do melhor time e isso significa que não posso simplesmente te escolher — ele parecia sentir dor por falar isso —, por mais que eu queira, porque você é... bem, um jogador brilhante, mas...

— Certo — falou Harry, divertido. — Tudo bem, estarei lá às seis.

— Fantástico. — Wood sorriu, apertou seu ombro e foi até Fred e George, que estavam a alguns assentos dali, com Ginny e Colin.

— Garotos — murmurou Hermione.

Ron não a ouvira e, se ouvira, disse apenas para frustrá-la ainda mais:

— Então, quer ir voar um pouco hoje, cara? Garantir que não tá muito enferrujado...

Harry concordou alegremente; estivera com vontade de voar a semana inteira, mas com o começo do semestre, seu sonho e as últimas noites passadas em cima de livros sobre os três irmãos e seus itens, não tivera a chance.

Ele e Ron terminaram de jantar rapidamente, protegeram a sobremesa com guardanapos para comê-las enquanto subiam para pegar a vassoura de Harry, e se despediram dos outros. Draco e Hermione, já perdidos em uma conversa sobre Runas Antigas, não pareceram se incomodar.

— O Apanhador de Corvinal era do sétimo ano, né? — perguntou Ron ao saírem do Salão Principal.

— Acho que sim — respondeu Harry. — O que...

— Harry. — Os dois olharam para Dumbledore, que tinha saído de uma das salas adjacentes do Saguão de Entrada. — Um momento?

— Se quiser, eu pego a Nimbus e a gente se encontra no campo — ofereceu Ron.

Harry assentiu e se aproximou de Dumbledore, que sorriu gentilmente para Ron. Ele acenou, desajeitado, e subiu as escadas.

— Harry, pode caminhar comigo? — Dumbledore o guiou por uma porta que Harry nunca usara antes e por um corredor. — Queria falar com você antes do café, mas você não apareceu.

— Eu estava na biblioteca — respondeu.

— Já está ocupado com os estudos? — Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam.

— Não... Não, eu estava... Eu estive lendo sobre os três irmãos — contou, observando o rosto de Dumbledore com cautela.

— Excelente — disse Dumbledore, sorrindo, e Harry conseguia sentir em seu cheiro que era genuíno, mas isso não o acalmou. Entraram em um corredor que Harry reconhecia vagamente; achava que era perto do escritório de Dumbledore. — Era o que eu esperava. Diga-me, foi o jovem senhor Weasley que o colocou na direção certa ou foi o senhor Malfoy?

— Os dois — respondeu, um pouco incerto. — Você sabia — falou e não pôde evitar o tom acusatório que apareceu em sua voz. — Por que não...

— Te contei? — Harry assentiu, e Dumbledore suspirou. — Achei que poderia acabar te influenciando se fosse eu a te explicar.

— O que quer dizer?

— Eu mesmo já procurei pelas Relíquias. — A voz de Dumbledore não passava de um sussurro, mesmo que estivessem sozinhos no corredor. — Achei que, se fosse eu a contar, você poderia... Bem, começar a querê-las, como eu quis, e como Tom quer.

— Você... o quê? — Harry só conseguia olhá-lo, boquiaberto. Dumbledore sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste. — Mas...

— Queria poder dizer que tive um bom motivo — falou —, mas eu simplesmente queria o poder. Lorde Voldemort não é o primeiro bruxo a tentar conquistar a morte.

— Você ainda... as quer? — perguntou Harry, tentando entender.

— Sim — respondeu Dumbledore. — E não. Eu gosto de pensar que elas estariam melhor em minhas mãos do que nas de Voldemort, mas... — Ele sorriu para Harry, mais uma vez triste. — As Relíquias da Morte, um nome que você deve ter encontrando em sua pesquisa... — Harry assentiu (curiosamente, não descobrira em um livro, mas por uma estranha aluna do segundo ano, que era amiga de Ginny). — Elas não são objetos intrinsecamente maus, como as Horcruxes, mas nas mãos erradas, podem ser usadas para coisas terríveis.

— Acho que elas estariam melhores em suas mãos do que nas dele — falou.

— Talvez agora — admitiu Dumbledore com um franzir. — Mas não quando as procurei. Tortinha de Abóbora. — Harry se sobressaltou, percebendo que tinham chegado ao escritório de Dumbledore. A gárgula deu um passo para o lado, e Harry seguiu o diretor escadas acima.

— Por que não podia só ter me dado o livro? — De fato, havia uma cópia antiga na mesa de Dumbledore. — Aí eu poderia ler, mas em vez disso, você...

— Menti? — Dumbledore o observou por um momento, como se imaginasse como ele soubera. Mas ele não perguntou, e Harry ficou aliviado. — Meus motivos para não ter lhe dado o livro são mais simples; depois do seu sonho e seus medos de que, de algum modo, tivesse virado o Voldemort, achei que você precisava da distração. — Ele sorriu um pouco apologético, mas Harry não sentia o cheiro de arrependimento.

— Funcionou — admitiu, e Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça levemente. Harry foi até Fawkes, que os observava de seu poleiro, e acariciou as penas quentes. — Então... Então se você já as procurou, significa que sabe onde elas estão?

— Você está com a capa — contou Dumbledore, e Harry assentiu; tinha deduzido isso depois de falar com Padfoot. Até onde Peter sabia, Dumbledore tinha ficado com a capa para impedir que James a usasse para sair de Godric’s Hollow, daí Peter querer a capa de Dumbledore. — A varinha... — Ele hesitou antes de tirar a varinha da manga. — A varinha está comigo.

Harry voltou a se aproximar para olhar para a varinha, mas ela não parecia ser nada de especial.

— Não foi à toa que Grindelwald perdeu — comentou Harry depois de um momento. — Se você estava com uma varinha invencível...

— Quando duelamos, a varinha não estava em minha posse — falou Dumbledore. Ele tinha ficado bastante imóvel. — Eu... a tirei dele, depois.

— Ele estava... então como você...

— Eu não acho que ele quisesse me matar — falou.

— Mas...

— Agora não é hora para discutirmos, Harry — disse Dumbledore num tom gentil, mas firme, e Harry cheirou o ar, hesitante, e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o cheiro de Dumbledore estava... bem, mais confuso do que Harry já tinha visto. Sentou-se numa cadeira de frente para Dumbledore.

— A pedra? — perguntou por fim, e o cheiro doce e inebriante do alívio o acertou.

Dumbledore abriu a capa do livro de Beedle e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho, que passou a Harry. Harry o desdobrou. Nele, estava o desenho cuidadoso do que parecia ser um anel. A pedra do anel era grande e quadrada, com o símbolo triangular que Luna Lovegood tinha lhe mostrado no dia anterior.

— Eu já o vi — contou. Dumbledore pareceu surpreso. Harry forçou sua mente, tentando lembrar onde. — Foi... — Onde tinha visto? — Eu já vi — repetiu, frustrado.

— Então ele não está tão perdido quanto achei que estaria — murmurou Dumbledore. — Viu... o anel de verdade? Ou outra foto?

— Eu... Eu não sei — disse. — Onde conseguiu? — Harry indicou o pergaminho.

— Quando eu tinha sua idade, alguém que eu conhecia viu o anel ao visitar o Ministério e o reconheceu. Infelizmente, o dono do anel estava na companhia dos Aurores e meu... O artista por trás desse pergaminho não conseguiu chegar perto o bastante para identificar o homem. — Harry assentiu, ainda pensando. — E também — adicionou, pensativo, depois de uma breve pausa —, não acho que o inglês dele fosse bom o bastante naquela época para que ele conseguisse descobrir muito. O anel virou uma grande frustração para ele... para nós dois.

— Acho que o anel seria a melhor delas — falou Harry. — Meus pais...

— O anel sempre me foi o mais tentador, também — disse Dumbledore em voz baixa. Harry não perguntou o motivo; era uma pergunta claramente pessoal, e não achava que Dumbledore contaria. — Se ele acabasse nas mãos de Voldemort, não seria... Bem, enquanto nós tivermos as outras duas Relíquias, não temos nada a temer, e acho que os poderes do anel não seriam tão tentadores a Voldemort quanto são para nós... Mesmo assim, seria melhor se as três relíquias estivessem conosco.

Harry assentiu.

— Não podemos mudar o que Peter já sabe sobre a capa — continuou Dumbledore — e acredito que ele tentará pegá-la...

— Eu ia mandá-la para casa — contou. — Wormtail não vai encontrar a capa se não conseguir encontrar a casa.

— Isso seria inteligente — disse. — Quanto a varinha... Eu confiei bastante em você ao contar onde ela está, Harry. Peço que não conte a ninguém a sua localização, nem mesmo que sabe que ela está segura e longe de Voldemort.

— Sim, senhor — concordou Harry, antes de adicionar, hesitante: — Quando diz para não contar a ninguém...

— Isso inclui Sirius, Remus e seus amigos — terminou Dumbledore. — Não porque eu não confio neles, mas porque a varinha esteve perdida durante séculos antes de Gellert Grindelwald, e eu não permiti que as pessoas soubessem dela na época, também. É muito importante que ela continue “perdida”.

— Certo — concordou.

— Se não conseguir esconder isso de Sirius ou não quiser carregar tal responsabilidade, eu posso remover suas lembranças das partes dessa conversa que tratam da varinha.

Era tentador; Harry nunca precisara esconder nada desse tipo de Padfoot, mas não era nada que Padfoot precisasse saber.

— Eu consigo — disse, engolindo. Com os riscos envolvidos, Padfoot entenderia.

Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça.

— Imagino que o senhor Weasley está o esperando — falou com um sorriso fraco. — Obrigado por conversar comigo hoje e, se puder, Harry, pense um pouco mais sobre onde viu a pedra. Eu... Não precisa _me_ contar necessariamente, se não quiser... Acredite, eu entendo. Mas se ela puder ser protegida e mantida longe de Tom, então seria para o melhor.

Harry assentiu lentamente.

Dumbledore o mandou embora com uma cópia do desenho, e Harry o guardou no bolso, indo se encontrar com Ron, ansioso pela oportunidade de tomar o ar e limpar os pensamentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Pela minha pesquisa, essa poção apareceu apenas nos jogos de Harry Potter e não teve seu nome traduzido. É uma poção que acorda as pessoas que foram magicamente induzidas a dormir.


	10. Quidditch Tryouts

**Capítulo Dez  
Quidditch Tryouts  
(Testes de Quadribol)**

Uma quantidade surpreendente de pessoas ia para o campo de Quadribol junto de Harry na manhã seguinte. Ele viu Hydrus — o braço ainda na tipoia —, Crabbe, Goyle e Flint, o capitão do time de Quadribol de Sonserina. Harry também viu Cedric Diggory e uma garota que Harry achou ser uma das Artilheiras da Lufa-Lufa, e viu Roger Davies e outro garoto do time de Corvinal.

Havia, também, outros alunos; Colin Creevey estava lá, com sua câmera sempre presente, e acenou alegremente para Harry, antes de seguir Ron, Ginny, Lee Jordan e Robins — uma garota do ano de Ginny — até as arquibancadas. Um grupo de alunos barulhentos da Grifinória, um ano à frente de Harry, vaiaram Harry quando ele atravessou o campo e assobiaram para uma Katie Bell corada.

Um grupo de garotas da Lufa-Lufa apontavam para Wood e murmuravam, e um garoto da Corvinal acompanhou Alicia Spinnet até o campo, antes lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e ir se juntar aos seus amigos nas arquibancadas.

Harry imaginava o que eles esperavam ver — e perguntou-se se os testes das outras casas eram tão cobiçados — quando alguém colidiu nele.

— Desculpe! — exclamou a voz de uma garota, e Harry a segurou para que não caísse; ela não era muito mais alta do que ele, mas era rápida.

— Foi minha culpa — disse ele —, não estava prestando atenção.

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso ansioso, e ele achou reconhecê-la vagamente; ela era uma Corvinal muito bonita, com cabelo e olhos escuros e, se ele se lembrasse bem, era do quarto ano.

— Nervoso com os testes? — perguntou ela, inclinando a cabeça. Ele deu de ombros. — Não deveria — disse. — Já te vi voar, você é muito bom. — Harry não sabia o que dizer, e isso deve ter ficado claro em seu rosto, porque a garota disse: — Sou a Cho, aliás.

— Harry — falou, e a boca dela tremeu. Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo. — Eu... er... acho que você já sabia.

Ela corou, mas assentiu e disse:

— É um prazer conhecê-lo mesmo assim.

— Igualmente — respondeu, remexendo-se; ela apenas o olhou dos pés à cabeça, e ele não sabia o que pensar. Mas ela ainda sorria, então decidiu que não era algo ruim. — Eu, er...

— Oh, é claro — falou ela, saindo de seu caminho. — Desculpe! Eu só... — Uma mecha de seu cabelo escuro cobria seu rosto, então ele não conseguia ler sua expressão, e seu cheiro só era doce e agradável. Quando ela ergueu os olhos, ele poderia jurar que ela inclinara a cabeça para olhá-lo com certo charme. — Deixa pra lá. — Harry se sobressaltou quando ela ergueu uma mão para colocá-la em seu braço, e a boca dela voltou a tremer. — Eu vou te deixar ir; boa sorte. — Ela apertou seu braço e se afastou.

— Obrigado — falou um pouco distraído; Wood tinha saído do vestiário, visto Harry e começado a acenar loucamente. — Desculpe, eu tenho mesmo que... Eu vou... er... a gente se vê.

Ela sorriu e foi para as arquibancadas — o estômago de Harry deu um pulinho nervoso quando percebeu que ela estivera observando —, onde uma garota de cabelo cacheado esperava.

Harry lhes deu as costas e começou a ir em direção aos vestiários, certo de que seu rosto estava um pouco corado.

— Anda logo — guinchou Wood, mandando-o entrar. Seu rosto estava bastante vermelho e seu cheiro era de aborrecimento, não de animação, como Harry esperara.

Confuso, Harry escreveu seu nome na lista de testes na coluna do _Apanhador_ e foi parar ao lado dos gêmeos, que se alternavam entre se aquecer e olhar feio para McLaggen — um aluno bastante notório do quarto ano. Como Wood, ele estava com o rosto bastante vermelho.

— Te devo um pedido de desculpas, cara — murmurou Fred enquanto Wood chamava quem ainda não havia assinado a lista.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry.

— Aquele idiota. — George usou o dedão para apontar na direção de McLaggen. — Íamos fazer com que ele passasse o dia na Ala Hospitalar...

— Nada sério — adicionou Fred quando Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas —, mas o suficiente pra ele não vir. Mas o maldito Moody com seu maldito olho... confiscou nossa poção, e os feitiços nos colocariam em detenção e aí _nós_ é que não íamos vir...

— Wood os mataria — falou Harry, sorrindo. George deu de ombros.

— Enfim, ele planejava disputar como Goleiro e você pode imaginar como _isso_ foi resolvido...

— Uma discussão brilhante — falou George.

— Basicamente, Oliver disse que é o capitão e isso significa que ele precisar estar _no_ time, então McLaggen não pode se inscrever como Goleiro, e McLaggen não acha que isso seja _justo_, especialmente se ele acabar sendo um jogador melhor. Oliver não gostou muito.

— McLaggen não gostou do que Oliver tinha a dizer... Ele não foi tão educado quanto o Fred... — Os gêmeos sorriram. — E, por isso, ele não pode disputar como goleiro e ele não é nem louco de tentar tomar as nossas vagas — o cheiro de George era particularmente arrogante —, e parece que ele não se interessa por jogar como Artilheiro...

Os gêmeos o olharam num pedido de desculpas. Entendendo, Harry fez uma careta e voltou a olhar para McLaggen, que ia para o campo com todos os outros.

— Mas ele não tem a estrutura de um Apanhador — comentou.

— Não. — Wood foi até eles batendo o pé. — E eu prefiro que ele não vire um Apanhor, então ganhe dele, Potter, por favor.

— Ou morra tentando? — brincou Fred, fazendo George e Harry sorrirem. Wood não fez o mesmo.

— Exatamente — disse ele. — Ou eu mesmo vou te matar por perder e depois vou _me_ matar para não precisar aguentar aquele babaca no meu time. Angelina pode ser a Capitã — adicionou depois de um momento, parecendo chateado.

— Então, sem pressão — falou Harry secamente. Wood lhe deu um tapinha (bastante forte) nas costas e o empurrou na direção da porta que dava no campo.

**-x-**

— Ele é muito bom — comentou Demelza, observando o robusto aluno do quarto ano cujo nome Ginny não sabia. Wood tinha feito todos os participantes do teste voarem ao redor do campo. O garoto do quarto ano voava em espirais e de trás para frente; era claro que Fred e George não gostavam disso, porque estavam sempre esbarrando nele.

— Ele parece ser um idiota — falou Ron.

— Ele _é_ um idiota — disse Lee, cruzando os braços. — Espero que ele não entre no time; não sei se consigo ser um comentarista imparcial se precisar falar dele.

— Sem ofensa — disse Ron —, mas você não é um comentarias imparcial.

— Não me ofendi — disse Lee, sorrindo.

Wood pediu que todos descessem por um momento. Ele jogou algo pequeno e dourado no ar e, depois de algumas palavras com Harry e McLaggen, gesticulou para que eles tomassem o ar, enquanto Wood começava a organizar os testes das outras posições.

Ginny tinha pensado em tentar, mas as posições em que achava que se daria bem eram Apanhador — e nunca poderia tirar a posição de Harry, mesmo se conseguisse vencê-lo — ou Artilheira — mas as garotas que jogavam como Artilheiras eram boas por si mesmas, mas também como um time. Elas se formariam ou sairiam do time quando chegassem aos NIEMs, e aí haveria espaço para Ginny.

_Se ao menos você fosse boa_, sussurrou Tom. Ginny se assustou e olhou ao redor. Demelza e Colin estavam envoltos pelo que acontecia no campo, mas Ron a olhou de um jeito estranho, e Lee parecia querer rir. _Não sei se você é boa._

_Porque você entende tudo de Quadribol_, ralhou em resposta; não ouvia a voz dele desde o trem e não estava com paciência para ele no momento. Wood tinha feito os Batedores jogarem os Balaços uns para os outros, e os Artilheiros passarem a Goles entre eles.

_Talvez_, murmurou Tom, _mas eu entendo você, Ginny_ Ela bufou ao ouvir isso; felizmente, McLaggen tinha feito uma manobra impressionante, mas desnecessária, então ninguém pensou nada demais da sua atitude. _Conheço seus pontos fortes, seus pontos fracos... Eu sei tudo sobre você... E acho que você não é boa o suficiente para entrar no time._

_O que você pensa não me importa,_ disse.

— Eles já começaram? — Seamus Finnigan, do ano de Ron, passou por Ginny e foi se sentar na ponta do banco, ao lado de Lee. — O maldito alarme não tocou, Dean só me acordou quando estava saindo.

Ginny estudou o campo e acabou encontrando Dean Thomas; ele aceitou o passe de Angelina Johnson e, por sua vez, passou a Goles para um garoto um pouco mais velho que os gêmeos, que teve problemas em segurá-la. Wood observava com atenção; Ginny ficou surpresa por ele não estar segurando uma prancheta e uma pena.

O garoto se recuperou e passou a bola para Katie Bell.

— Cuidado! — berrou Fred. Demelza levou as mãos à boca, e o coração de Ginny foi parar em sua garganta; um dos candidatos errou o Balaço, que ia em direção aos Artilheiros. Wood gritava para as pessoas no ar, e um burburinho urgente tomou as arquibancadas, apesar de Ginny achar ter ouvido os Sonserinos rirem.

Os Artilheiros se afastaram, e Fred, George e dois outros Batedores foram atrás do Balaço. Um garoto sólido do sexto ano foi atingido no ombro, e a vassoura de uma garota foi acertada, entrando num giro bastante perigoso.

Fred e outro garoto conseguiram controlar o Balaço, e George e Katie Bell conseguiram ajudar a garota; George segurou a vassoura, estabilizando-a pelo tempo necessário para que a garota subisse na vassoura de Katie. A vassoura danificada continuou a girar, até que caiu ao chão com um estalo horrível. Ela não voltou a se mexer. Ginny torcia para que fosse uma das antigas vassouras da escola.

A câmera de Colin piscou.

A garota desceu da vassoura de Katie e saiu do campo depois de trocar algumas palavras com Wood, e outro candidato a Artilheiro, muito pálido, foi embora pouco depois. Wood tomou o ar depois disso e assumiu sua posição em frente aos aros, enquanto os Artilheiros se revezavam para tentar marcar um gol. Os Batedores ainda jogavam o Balaço entre eles — o que parecia ser difícil para Ginny, já que o Balaço tinha uma mente própria e saía de curso frequentemente, forçando-os a interceptá-lo. E os Apanhadores...

Harry e McLaggen estavam muito acima do campo já havia algum tempo. A silhueta maior — McLaggen — voava em círculos lentos, enquanto Harry não se movia. Ginny achou que o Pomo devia estar por lá; eles estavam muito alto para que só estivessem observando.

— Nesse ritmo, Wood pode só escolher quem estiver na vassoura no fim — falou Lee, fazendo uma careta quando uma das Batedoras caía em direção ao chão. Ron respirou alto e aliviado ao lado de Ginny quando um dos outros candidatos a Batedores conseguiu segurá-la. Eles chegaram ao chão pouco graciosamente, mas seguros.

Wood, que tinha parado para observar, foi atingido pela Goles na cabeça e se virou para o aluno do quarto ano que tinha a jogado. Ginny não conseguiu evitar a risada, e não foi a única; a maioria dos alunos nas arquibancadas riam, assim como Fred, George e Angelina.

— Aah, olhem! — disse Demelza, apontando para cima. Harry tinha ido ainda mais para o _alto_, e McLaggen tinha ido atrás.

— Ele viu — falou Ron, inclinando-se em seu banco. — Isso não é fingimento.

Ginny observou Harry fazer um giro estranho, que McLaggen tentou imitar. Então, Harry puxou a vassoura, parando subitamente, e virou-se. McLaggen passou por ele, provavelmente ainda atrás do Pomo.

Harry estava alto demais para que Ginny conseguisse ouvir o que ele gritava, mas conseguia ver que ele acenava, e ela teve uma boa noção do porquê; uma terceira figura tinha se juntado a eles entre as nuvens cinzentas, e Ginny ficou com frio.

_Bem_, disse Tom suavemente, _parece que o Quadribol pode mesmo ser interessante._

_Cale a boca_, rosnou Ginny.

— O que ele está fazendo parado lá? — murmurou Ron, enquanto o Dementador flutuava na direção de Harry, que agora o encarava, imóvel. — Não, não, não...

Ginny não conseguia ver nenhum resultado bom; mesmo que ele não fosse Beijado, Harry provavelmente desmaiaria — como acontecera quando ele estivera perto de Dementadores antes — e não seria apenas uma questão de escorregar de seu assento, como no trem, ou de cair em cima de Ron, como ela ficara sabendo que acontecera no ano anterior.

Harry perdeu a firmeza em sua vassoura — Ginny _achava_ que ele ainda estava consciente, mas não tinha certeza — quando um segundo e um terceiro Dementador apareceram. McLaggen tinha finalmente parado, mas ele ainda parecia procurar pelo Pomo. Ginny sabia que ele devia ter notado o que acontecia, mas ele não fez menção de se aproximar. Ginny não podia culpá-lo. Ele acenava os braços freneticamente, apesar de Ginny não saber se era para tentar chamar a atenção dos Dementadores ou para que algum dos outros candidatos ajudasse.

— Minha nossa... — A mão de Demelza era como uma morsa no braço de Ginny, e Ron empalideceu quando a vassoura de Harry caiu repentinamente; não fora gracioso o bastante para ser considerado um mergulho, Ginny achava, mas, de algum modo, Harry ainda estava na vassoura e aumentando a distância entre ele e os Dementadores, o que só podia ser algo bom. McLaggen voou atrás dele, mas mudou de direção.

Wood e os gêmeos gritavam e tentavam se posicionar para interceptar Harry — que não dava sinais de diminuir a velocidade nem de sair do mergulho —, enquanto os outros candidatos tentavam manter o Balaço longe de todo mundo. Malfoy e Flint pareciam chocados, mas não completamente chateados com a maneira que as coisas aconteciam, e os olhos de Ron iam do chão para a vassoura de Harry. Ele parecia prestes a vomitar. Mais alto que todo o resto, era a risada de Riddle na cabeça de Ginny.

Ela sabia que só podiam ter passado alguns segundos, mas parecia uma eternidade.

**-x-**

— Só vou trancar a casa.

— Potter, diminua!

— Não o Harry! Por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa...

— Harry!

— Padfoot... Sirius... Eu preciso que preste atenção. Preciso que beba.

— Aqui, Potter!

— Pegue Harry e vá!

— Pare! Harry, pare...!

— Aí, é claro, Black atravessou o Véu... Oh, os Aurores ainda não entenderam?

— Harry?!

— Fuja! Eu vou segurá-lo!

— É meu último aviso...

— Não o Harry!

— Harry!

— Pode me chamar de Tom se quiser.

A grama do campo se aproximava muito rápido. Wood e os gêmeos estavam com as mãos esticadas — claramente com a intenção de segurá-lo ou algo do tipo —, mas precisaram se afastar quando Harry passou por eles.

Harry puxou a vassoura, tentando diminuir a velocidade, mas era um pouco tarde demais para isso. Bateu com força no campo, mas não foi tão forte quanto achou que deveria ter sido. Então, saiu rolando — não foi particularmente gracioso, achou —, ouviu mais gritos — não sabia de quem — e tudo ficou escuro.

**-x-**

— ... ou morra tentando... Sério, Oliver, quando foi que dizer isso deu _certo_...!

Harry lembrou-se de como usar suas pálpebras e as abriu com um gemido. Achava que não tinha quebrado nada, mas sabia que estaria coberto de hematomas por causa do pouso nada gracioso.

Não usava os óculos, mas assim que fez um barulho, seu campo de visão — que era predominantemente cinzento — foi preenchido por vermelho.

Algo brilhou fortemente, e Harry se encolheu, zonzo.

— Colin! — brigou alguém.

— Harry? — Harry reconheceu a voz de Ron e virou a cabeça na direção dela.

— Ah, graças a Merlin! — Harry foi forçado a se sentar por alguém que não era Ron, e outra pessoa lhe entregou seus óculos. A primeira coisa que Harry fez foi olhar para o céu; conseguia ver que os Dementadores estavam lá, mas não parecia que eles queriam segui-lo. Enquanto Harry observava, eles flutuaram na direção dos portões da escola.

A próxima coisa que Harry viu foi o rosto de Wood. Ele estava muito pálido. Ron e os gêmeos estavam ao lado dele, e Diggory, um aluno do sexto ano de Lufa-Lufa, também estava lá. Ginny, Seamus, Lee, Colin e uma garota do ano de Ginny estavam logo atrás, parecendo preocupados, e McLaggen e os outros candidatos estavam no canto. Nas arquibancadas, Cho e sua amiga pareciam horrorizadas, apesar de Hydrus e Flint sorrirem abertamente.

— Está com a gente, Potter?

— Mmm — respondeu.

— Como se sente? — perguntou Diggory.

— Vivo — disse. Pensou em se sentar direito, mas não achava que conseguiria; ficou onde estava, apoiado em Wood. A expressão de Ginny ficou tensa quando ouvir a palavra ‘vivo’ (ela, ainda que mais ninguém, entenderia o que queria dizer). Ele desviou os olhos.

— Quebrou alguma coisa? Parece que meu feitiço amortecedor impediu o pior, mas ainda assim...

— Seu feitiço amortecedor? — Wood balançou Harry ao erguer a cabeça para olhar, ansioso, para Diggory.

— Bem, eu não ia deixá-lo dar de cara com o chão, né? — perguntou Diggory com um sorriso fraco. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam preocupados. — Bem?

— Não quebrei nada — respondeu Harry. — Obrigado.

— É — falou Wood. — Diggory, eu...

— Não foi nada — falou Diggory, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. — Era a coisa certa a se fazer.

— Eu agradeço — falou Wood, firme. Os dois capitães trocaram um olhar.

— No que estava pensando? — perguntou Ron repentinamente, e Diggory se virou para ele, surpreso. Aí, provavelmente ao mesmo tempo que ele mesmo, percebeu que Ron falava com Harry. — Por que ficou lá em cima, gritando e acenando sobre os Dementadores em vez de dar o fora?

— Não foi por causa deles — disse Harry, dividido entre se sentir exausto e divertido. — Eu estava tentando chamar a atenção do Wood. — Wood o olhou com confusão, e Harry juntou a força necessária para erguer o braço e oferecer a seu capitão a pequena bola dourada que estava presa em sua mão.

Katie bufou de raiva quando McLaggen passou a empurrando, indo para os vestiários. Harry conseguia ouvir o burburinho confuso que vinha das arquibancadas, e as pessoas começavam a se levantar, tentando ver o que tinha acontecido. Hydrus e Flint estavam indo embora, parecendo amargurados.

— Acha que consegue se levantar? — perguntou Wood.

— Claro — murmurou, mas, se fosse honesto, não sabia se conseguiria; sua cabeça latejava e sentia-se com frio e dolorido. Com um pouco de ajuda de Wood, Harry conseguiu se levantar e dar alguns passos instáveis.

— Ele precisa ir para a Ala Hospitalar — falou Wood a Ron, que assentiu. Harry não ligava se ia ver ou não a Madame Pomfrey (só queria comer chocolate e tentar se sentir aquecido), mas ficou feliz com a oferta de entrar, então não discutiu. Virou-se para pegar sua Nimbus, mas Ginny já a segurava, por isso caminhou ao lado de Ron, enquanto os outros os seguiam até o castelo.

Atrás deles, Wood mandava que os outros candidatos voltassem ao ar.


	11. The Beast

**Capítulo Onze  
The Beast  
(A Fera)**

Harry esperara várias coisas quando chegasse à Ala Hospitalar; o olhar exasperado de Madame Pomfrey e as perguntas reprovadoras, o cheiro estéril opressor e ser mandado para uma cama. Não tinha esperado ser cumprimentado por uma Hermione exausta e um Draco irritado.

— Nos achou, foi? — perguntou Draco. Ele estava deitado em uma cama, com o braço sobre os olhos (ele o erguera brevemente quando eles entraram).

— De certo modo — respondeu Ron enquanto Madame Pomfrey saía de seu escritório e se aproximava de Harry.

— Dementadores nos testes de Quadribol — falou Harry, cansado, antes que ela pudesse perguntar. Hermione ergueu a cabeça, e Draco voltara a espiar por baixo do braço. — Eu... er... — Olhou para Ron num pedido de ajuda.

— Caiu? — sugeriu ele. — Teve um pouso difícil?

Madame Pomfrey parecia furiosa, mas Harry não achava que era com um deles. Ela apontou para a cama ao lado de Draco, lançou alguns feitiços de diagnóstico nele e voltou para seu escritório.

Harry deitou na cama e se cobriu numa tentativa de se aquecer, ou pelo menos deixar de sentir que seus ossos eram feitos de gelo. Ficou feliz por não estar mais em pé, também; ainda se sentia instável e cansado. Ron sentou-se na ponta de sua cama.

— Bem, ainda bem que eu não fui — murmurou Draco. — Assistir Potter despencar do céu não teria melhorado minha dor de cabeça, acho.

— Veio por uma dor de cabeça? — perguntou Harry.

— Alguns preferem procurar ajuda quando estão doentes ou machucados, em vez de ficar sofrendo em silêncio — respondeu Draco, ranzinza. — Assim é mais provável que melhoremos.

Harry revirou os olhos e disse:

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer... Eu quis dizer... Você teve dor de cabeço no outro dia, também, não foi?

Draco soltou um som de concordância.

— Mas foi na aula de Poções — falou Hermione. — Hoje, nós mal nos sentamos para o café e ele já estava fazendo caretas, apertando a cabeça e...

— Obrigado, Granger — ralhou Draco. Hermione franziu o cenho para ele, mas parou de falar.

— Mas é algo conhecido, né — comentou Ron, cutucando Harry. Hermione mordeu o lábio.

— Eu pensei nisso, na verdade — falou ela. Seus olhos foram para Harry. — Mas não pode ser; Draco não tem uma cicatriz nem...

— Draco está bem aqui — disse ele — e não gosta de ser o assunto. — Mesmo com a maior parte do rosto coberta, Harry conseguia ver que ele franzia o cenho.

— Essa é a primeira vez — falou Ron, zombeteiro.

— Weasley, juro por...

— Ele está agradável assim a manhã toda? — perguntou Ron a Hermione, que olhou para Draco com diversão e assentiu. Draco resmungou baixinho.

Curiosamente, Harry se pegou lutando contra um sorriso; ainda queria comer chocolate — uma quantidade obscena, na verdade —, mas a troca de farpas de seus amigos diminuía o frio que o Dementador tinha deixado.

**-x-**

— ... quer que eu vá?

— Não, não, é idiotice...

— Garoto...

— Estou bem. — Marlene achou que Harry soava cansado e frustrado. — Eu só... queria que não acontecesse. Foi pior dessa vez. Não foi só... Eu fico achando que vai ficar mais fácil, mas...

— Acredite, eu sei — falou Sirius no tom mais gentil que Marlene já o ouvira usar. Sentia como se estivesse se intrometendo, mas sair não era uma boa ideia; ela e Sirius estavam acomodados na Cafeteria do Ministério, e ela ainda tinha meia xícara de café e uma porção completa de batatas.

— É — falou Harry. — Mas você tem o Padfoot agora...

— Então vamos conseguir um pra você também... um de verdade, acho, antes de começarmos a mexer na sua cabeça... — Marlene não sabia do que eles estavam falando. Gesticulou para Sirius, perguntando se ele queria que ela fosse embora, mas ele só balançou a mão para ela. — Vamos conversar sobre isso depois, eu preciso ir.

— Está bem — falou Harry, mas ela achou que ele estava um pouco mais alegre; seja lá o que Sirius fosse conseguir para ele parecia ter chamado sua atenção. — Amo você, Padfoot.

— Amo você também. — Sirius colocou o espelho na mesa e serviu-se de torrada francesa. — Desculpe, isso foi meio grosseiro...

— Mas necessário — falou ela, sorrindo para ele, para mostrar que não estava incomodada.

— Obrigado — falou ele. Ela assentiu e o observou com atenção. Ele comeu mais algumas mordidas, distraído, antes de erguer os olhos.

— O quê? — perguntou.

— Quem é você e o que fez com o Sirius? — brincou. — Quando foi que Harry pôde opinar se você vai pra escola ou não? E por que está sentado aqui e não exigindo respostas de Dumbledore, ou indo brigar com Fudge sobre o fato de os Dementadores ainda estarem passando dos limites...

— Dumbledore não vai ter uma resposta que Harry já não tenha dado — falou Sirius; seu tom era desgostoso, mas calmo, enquanto ele se servia de mais torrada. Marlene tomou um gole de café. — Quanto ao Fudge, eu me atrevo a dizer que Dumbledore e McGonagall não só podem, como vão acabar com ele melhor do que eu.

Ele não estava errado — de fato, ele dizia exatamente o que ela teria dito se ele tentasse fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas.

— Não está preocupado com os Dementadores?

— Claro que estou — respondeu, franzindo o cenho. — E como eu disse ao Harry, vamos pensar em algo. Treze anos ainda é muito novo para tentar um Patrono, mas acho que ele consegue...

— É magia avançada — falou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Isso nunca o impediu antes — respondeu, sorrindo como se tivesse um segredo. Marlene decidiu que não queria saber. — Ele puxou ao seu padrinho brilhante e talentoso, sabe.

— E se ele não conseguir? — perguntou.

— Estraga-prazeres — murmurou Sirius. Ela revirou os olhos, mas esperou pela resposta. — Se ele não conseguir, então ele vai ter que ficar longe deles. E o fato de que é difícil pra ele é... bem, um pouco reconfortante...

— _Desculpe?_

— Se está difícil pro Harry, definitivamente está difícil para Peter se ele estiver perto de Hogwarts. Eu... Ele nunca estava muito bem quando eu o via em Azkaban.

— Peter pode usar sua forma Animaga...

— Eu sei — disse sem parecer incomodado. — Mas no momento que ele se transformar, os Dementadores vão atrás dele, então acho que se ele estiver perto da escola, vai ser como Wormtail.

— O que foi o que eu acabei de dizer — contou, revirando os olhos.

— Um rato é um bom jeito de conseguir informação — admitiu Sirius. — E ir de um lugar para outro. Mas Harry não é idiota, ele está atento. E, como pessoa, Peter pode usar incontáveis rostos, enquanto como rato...

— É sempre um rato — murmurou Marlene, entendendo.

— Exato. — Sirius sorriu. — E um rato não é perigoso, não do mesmo jeito que eu posso ser, como Padfoot. — Pessoalmente, Marlene achava que, apesar de seu tamanho, Padfoot era o cachorro mais bobo e menos intimidador que já tinha conhecido. Mas não falou isso. — E um rato não pode usar uma varinha.

— E se Peter não estiver perto da escola?

— Melhor ainda — falou.

— E se for o Crouch?

— Não sei se ele se daria muito melhor contra os Dementadores — falou Sirius, os olhos distantes. — Minha cela era perto da dele.

— Ah — foi tudo o que Marlene conseguiu pensar para dizer. Tomou um gole de café. Mesmo agora, anos depois, Marlene não sabia o que fazer ou dizer quando o tempo de prisão de Sirius era o assunto. Nunca tivera motivo para perguntar como tinha sido; já tinha visitado Azkaban, então sabia, e também sabia que a habilidade que Sirius tinha de ignorar os Dementadores não era algo que ele já tinha quando estava preso. Teria sido horrível para ele, ainda que ninguém desconfiasse de tão casual que ele era ao falar sobre o assunto e até fazia piadas (ainda que só entre seus amigos).

— Que expressão é essa? — perguntou ele, cutucando os dedos dela.

— Hmm? — Marlene segurou a mão dele.

— Você estava franzindo o cenho — respondeu. Ela deu de ombros, e a expressão dele passou a ser pensativa. — É a sua missão?

— Que missão? — perguntou.

— Aquela que fez Scrimgeour chamar você e mais alguns para o escritório dele ontem. — Sirius se recostou em sua cadeira, observando-a.

— Como você...?

— Eu estava com Brown quando ele foi chamado e fui te procurar, mas Blackburn disse que você também tinha sido chamada... e aí Brown voltou e contou que vocês tinham recebido uma missão e não foi preciso ser um gênio, apesar de eu ser, para entender.

— Talvez — respondeu com um sorriso relutante. — Mas ainda não era para você saber.

— Pra quem que eu vou contar? — perguntou. — Monstro?

— Pode ser que conte — falou. Sirius fez uma careta. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas Sirius estava inquieto; ele queria dizer algo, ela tinha certeza. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que era, ele falou.

— Então, qual é a missão?

— Isso é secreto — contou com uma careta. Sirius bufou, zombeteiro, e a olhou com expectativa. — Não — falou —, é sério. Não posso falar nada.

— Se eu adivinhar, você pode me dizer se estou certo? — perguntou. Algo arteiro brilhou em seus olhos.

— Sirius, é uma missão dos Aurores — falou simplesmente. — Você nunca vai adivinhar, pode ser qualquer coisa.

Ele olhou ao redor e, apesar de a mesa deles ser bastante isolada, ele abaixou a voz ao falar:

— Então você não precisa trabalhar com um time internacional?

Marlene ficou boquiaberta antes mesmo que ela pudesse tentar controlar sua resposta. Sirius parecia absurdamente feliz consigo mesmo.

— _Como..._

— É segredo — disse, arrogante.

— Não — falou, cerrando os olhos. — É _perigoso_ se você sabe, porque significa que temos um informante em algum lugar. Como sabe?

— Não posso falar o nome...

— _Sirius!_ — sibilou.

— Dora me contou. Ela está no seu time. — Sirius juntou os últimos pedaços de sua torrada e colocou na boca.

— Não — respondeu Marlene.

— Sim — falou Sirius no mesmo tom.

— Não — repetiu. Ela hesitou e disse: — Eu tenho a lista e ela não está na missão.

— Bem, talvez agora ela assine como Dora Lupin e você não percebeu...

— Não, Sirius.

— Ela tem que estar — falou Sirius, parecendo confuso. — Não pode ter dois eventos de escala internacional acontecendo ao mesmo tempo!

— Qual é a missão da Dora? — Marlene não conseguiu evitar perguntar.

— Copa do Mundo — disse Sirius em voz baixa. Ela não esperara que ele fosse responder. Mas confirmava que sua missão era outra. — A mesma que a sua, certo?

— Não — falou pela quarta vez. Ela sorriu, arrogante.

— Então qual é a sua?

— Você pode adivinhar — sugeriu. Sirius rosnou. — Mas não vai. Quando eu fiquei sabendo, fiquei... — Balançou a cabeça. — Você não vai adivinhar.

— Então me conte — retorquiu.

— Não mesmo. Nunca que você vai guardar segredo.

— Vou, sim.

— Você acabou de me contar que a Dora vai se juntar a um time internacional e qual é a missão dela.

— Ela não disse que eu não podia contar — falou Sirius. — Além do mais, é você; para quem você contaria?

— Eu tenho um... — Hesitou por um momento. — Parceiro. — Torceu para não ter soado como uma pergunta.

— Mesmo? — disse Sirius, dando aquela sua risada latida. — Entendo. — Marlene sorriu para ele e deixou algumas moedas na mesa para pagar pelo café da manhã. Ele as pegou e as devolveu, antes de deixar as próprias moedas para pagar pelos dois. — Diria que as coisas estão... _sérias?_ — Ele balançou as sobrancelhas para ela.

Marlene suspirou ao ouvir o trocadilho, mas foi na dele, dizendo:

— Muito. — Os dois foram para o Átrio, na direção dos elevadores. — Vai subir? — perguntou.

— Não, tenho que dar uma passada no Beco Diagonal — respondeu.

— Pra quê? — Tinha esperado que ele desse uma resposta engraçadinha sobre ser segredo ou que ela teria de adivinhar, mas ele não fez nada disso.

— Sapinhos de Chocolate. Acho que Harry vai gostar. — Marlene sorriu. — A gente se vê depois. — Ele a puxou para perto e a beijou, rápida mas ruidosamente, mas não se afastou imediatamente; seus lábios ficaram perto de sua orelha.

— Sabe aquele parceiro que você mencionou? — murmurou. Ela estremeceu e assentiu. Uma bruxinha velha os observava, mas Marlene não se importava. A respiração de Sirius fez cócegas em sua orelha quando ele riu baixinho. — Talvez seja melhor não contar a ele sobre esse beijo.

Marlene o beijou na bochecha e ficou na ponta dos pés para poder falar no ouvido dele. Sirius colocou uma mão em seu quadril para equilibrá-la ou puxá-la para mais perto, não sabia.

— Sirius — murmurou.

— Mmm?

— Você é um idiota.

**-x-**

Espiou pelo canto, nervoso. Até agora, tinha despachado três espiões e nenhum tinha voltado. Se eles tinham ficado com medo ou tinham se distraído, Wormtail não sabia, mas precisava de informação; seu Lorde estava ficando impaciente à espera de informações e isso nunca fora bom para ninguém.

Verificou mais uma vez, para ter certeza de que seu caminho estava livre, e correu até o próximo esconderijo; uma tapeçaria pendurada na parede, a franja roçando o chão. Não era perfeito, mas Wormtail achava que estava seguro ali; era o meio do dia, então os alunos estavam almoçando e havia um risco muito baixo de ser descoberto... Ainda assim, não tinha chegado tão longe sendo descuidado.

A Mulher Gorda estava pendurada na parede à frente, cochilando em sua moldura. Wormtail nunca passaria por ela; sua melhor opção seria entrar na mochila de algum aluno e ser carregado lá para dentro. Mas ainda estava muito longe para isso.

Notou uma armadura e achou que era um bom lugar para ir em seguida e um bom lugar para esperar; conseguiria ficar num ponto mais alto, de onde seria mais fácil entrar numa mochila. Assentiu para si mesmo e começou a caminhar...

Só para recuar quando o retrato foi aberto. Wormtail não ouvia o som de passos nem vozes, tampouco via sombras saindo do buraco. Só conseguia ouvir um coração bater rápido, mas baixinho.

Wormtail tirou o rabo do caminho e ajeitou as franjas da tapeçaria mais próxima, para que elas o cobrissem o máximo possível, por precaução. Aí, esperou.

A fera apareceu.

Era um gato enorme e laranja, com uma cauda peluda e o rosto feio amassado. Ele saiu silenciosamente pelo buraco do retrato e sentou-se diretamente em frente a Mulher Gorda, que falou ternamente com ele. O gato balançou o rabo de um lado para o outro.

Ele não se lambeu, como Wormtail tinha visto outros gatos fazerem, nem vomitou uma bola de pelos, tampouco vagou à procura de comida ou brinquedo. Ele meramente se sentou, os olhos amarelados estudando o corredor.

Foi quando Wormtail soube de duas coisas; a primeira, que esse não era um gato normal. Talvez fosse um Animago, ou talvez só fosse inteligente, mas certamente não era para ser subestimado. A segunda, o que devia ter acontecido com os ratos que mandara mais cedo.

Queria se virar e correr até um local seguro, mas sabia que a fera o veria. Conseguiria se transformar em Wormtail e lidar com o problema, mas não onde a Mulher Gorda poderia ver.

Esperar era sua melhor — e única — escolha no momento.

Então, Wormtail esperou e esperou, e o gato não se moveu quando os alunos entravam e saiam pelo buraco do retrato. Wormtail observou as mochilas com desejo e soube que precisaria de um novo plano. Perdeu um tempo pensando nisso, enquanto esperava.

Por fim, quando a maioria dos alunos tinha ido jantar, a fera voltou a entrar na Grifinória, seguindo uma garota em vestes de Quadribol.

Wormtail — bastante apavorado — não perdeu tempo em sair do sétimo andar e sentiu-se perfeitamente em seu direito de olhar para trás a cada poucos passos, só para ter certeza de que não era seguido.


	12. On The Defensive

**Capítulo Doze  
On The Defensive  
(Na Defensiva)**

— Você parece melhor — disse Cho, caminhando ao lado de Harry quando ele e seus amigos iam para a aula de Defesa. As amigas de Cho (Harry reconheceu a garota de cabelo cacheado que assistira aos testes, mas não conhecia as outras) estavam alguns passos atrás deles e, pelo canto dos olhos, viu seus próprios amigos também ficarem para trás... ou, bem, Hermione ficou para trás e puxou Ron consigo. Draco caminhava lentamente desde o começo; ele tinha mandado uma carta ao senhor Malfoy sobre Bicuço e tinha recebido uma resposta naquela manhã, a qual ele lia naquele momento.

— Você podia ter dito que era a Apanhadora da Corvinal — disse Harry, ignorando o comentário dela. Tinha ficado surpreso e um pouco aborrecido quando Wood lhe mostrara quem era a Apanhadora da Corvinal na semana anterior e percebeu que a conhecia.

— Você poderia não ter sido tão amigável se soubesse que somos competidores. — Ela fez aquela coisa que fizera no campo na semana anterior, em que parecia olhá-lo com certo charme. — Eu já vi como você é com o Malfoy.

— Malfoy é um idiota — respondeu. Draco ergueu os olhos da carta, a expressão irônica. — E ele tem sido um idiota antes mesmo de entrar no time de Sonserina. — Cho torceu os lábios, mas ela olhou para Draco e não disse nada. — Por que _foi_ que você falou comigo? — perguntou, curioso.

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que só tive vontade? — perguntou ela.

— Talvez se você não tivesse acabado de virar Apanhadora — falou, tentando não ser grosseiro. Felizmente, Cho não parecia ofendida.

— Roger me pediu — contou, as bochechas corando num tom bonito de rosa.

— Por quê? — perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu... não sei — respondeu, e Harry achou que ela não tinha sido completamente honesta. Seu cheiro era meio envergonhado, também.

— Certo — falou. Wood tinha lhe questionado sobre ela na semana passada, quando a indicara; ele tinha visto Harry conversando com ela antes dos testes. Quando Harry confessara nunca ter falado com ela antes daquele dia, Wood sugerira que Davies torcera para que Cho o distraísse. Harry não disse nada, mas a julgar pela vergonha que ela sentia, Wood podia estar certo. — E hoje?

— Ah, não, ele não me pediu hoje — falou, as bochechas rosadas.

— Então por que...?

— Eu só queria falar com você. — Ela não o olhou ao dizer isso, e Harry ficou feliz; não tinha certeza de qual era sua expressão; se era chocada, confusa, envergonhada ou todas. — Eu só achei... Eu queria te parabenizar e dizer que você voou bem.

— Até eu ter caído, pelo menos — falou ele, olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

— Isso foi horrível — respondeu ela em voz baixa. Ela apertou seu braço, e Harry percebeu que não se importava. — Mas acho que você se saiu bem assim mesmo... E Wood também acha, ou você não estaria no time. — Harry não sabia o que dizer, então deu de ombros.

— Oi, Harry! — disse Romilda Vane ao passar com um grupo de amigos. Ela olhou para Cho (cuja mão ainda estava em Harry) e sua expressão ficou bem menos amigável.

Harry suspirou e acenou e, simples assim, sua expressão voltou a se animar. Cho observou a interação, aparentemente divertida, e parou. Harry a olhou.

— Eu tenho... Aritmancia é por ali — disse. — Então eu tenho que ir... A gente se vê?

— Eu... sim, provavelmente — respondeu.

— Pelo menos no ar — falou ela com um sorriso. Harry sorriu honestamente em resposta, ainda que um pouco incerto; Cho era diferentes de garotas como Hermione e Ginny, e ele ainda não sabia como falar com ela ou por que ela queria falar com ele.

Ela e suas amigas começaram a subir as escadas, rindo. Pelo que Harry tinha visto, ela e suas amigas riam bastante.

Diminuiu a velocidade para que seus amigos o alcançassem.

— Quem é ela? — quis saber Ron. A expressão de Hermione era uma mistura estranha de satisfação, cautela e pensativa, mas ela não falou.

— Apanhadora da Corvinal — respondeu Harry.

— Uau — falou Ron, olhando para as garotas do quarto ano. — E o que ela queria?

— Não tenho certeza — foi honesto. — Eu perguntei por que ela não tinha me dito que era a Apanhadora quando nos falamos pela primeira vez, e ela me parabenizou por continuar no time da Grifinória, e foi isso. — Deu de ombros.

— Estranho — comentou Ron, parecendo tão confuso quanto Harry.

— Vocês dois não têm jeito — suspirou Hermione. — Ela _gosta_ de você, Harry.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Harry no mesmo instante em que Ron perguntava: — Como sabe?

— Essa é a segunda vez que ela veio puxar assunto — disse Hermione. — Está claro que ela quer passar um tempo com ele...

— Mas isso não significa que ela está a fim dele — argumentou Ron. — Só que ela quer conversar...

— Mas ela nunca conversou com ele antes...

— Nem você até certo ponto. Uma amizade tem que começar em algum momento, né?

— _Sim_, mas ela não agiu como se só quisesse amizade...

— Ela só falou comigo nos testes porque Davies pediu — murmurou Harry, mas nenhum dos dois ouvia. Eles continuaram a caminhar pelo corredor, discutindo. E Harry balançou a cabeça (um pouco afetuoso, um pouco exasperado) e ficou para trás para esperar por Draco, torcendo para que, talvez, ficasse sabendo o que o senhor Malfoy tinha dito.

Felizmente, Draco não tinha nada a dizer sobre Cho ou o que ela poderia querer; de fato, pela forma como ele franzia o cenho, Harry achou que ele nem deveria ter ouvido essa conversa. Ele massageou as têmporas.

— Outra dor de cabeça? — perguntou Harry, preocupado.

— Não — respondeu Draco. — Graças a Merlin. Eu só... — Ofereceu a carta a Harry. — É isso.

Era muito mais curta do que Harry esperara, considerando o tempo que Draco passara a lendo.

_Draco,_

_Por mais comovente que sua carta tenha sido, eu não estou convencido e, francamente, fiquei perturbado com sua postura nessa situação toda. O Hipogrifo atacou e mutilou seu irmão, e ele ter ou não provocado a criatura é irrelevante; ela é volátil e perigosa, e continuará representando um perigo a você e aos outros alunos enquanto viver. Por esse motivo, acredito que o melhor curso de ação seja destruir a criatura. Se deixarmos de fazer isso, colocaremos todos os alunos de Hogwarts em perigo e isso não pode ser permitido quando pode ser evitado tão facilmente._

_O destino do guarda-caças não depende de mim; é um assunto para o Conselho e para o Ministério. Eles irão analisar sua compatibilidade com a posição de professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, embora, à luz do incidente da semana passada, eu me atrevo a dizer que vão julgá-lo incompatível._

_Estimas,_

_Pai._

— Idiota — disse Draco quando Harry ergueu os olhos. — Ele é o Conselho, porque todo mundo dá ouvidos a ele, então dizer que o futuro de Hagrid não depende dele é idiotice. E se ele está preocupado com ataques aos alunos, qual é o problema de mandar o Hipogrifo para alguma reserva ou libertá-lo em algum lugar longe da escola? — Pelo tom de Draco, Harry supôs que essas tinham sido suas sugestões na primeira carta. — Ele não é nada razoável.

— Vamos ter que achar alguma coisa, então. — Harry não sabia _quando_ teriam tempo, mas sabia que em algum momento acabariam encontrando algo na biblioteca que ajudaria Bicuço. Duvidava que a aula da semana anterior tinha sido a primeira vez que alguém tinha sido atacado em Trato das Criaturas. — Uma lei ou...

— O pai envolverá sua advogada no caso — falou Draco, balançando a cabeça. — Boa sorte para usar qualquer lacuna legal contra _ela_. — Draco voltou a ler a carta e franziu o cenho, mas dessa vez era de um jeito pensativo. — Talvez minha carta “comovente” tenha sido a abordagem errada. Se não posso usar a compaixão com ele, vou ter que tentar outra coisa.

— Tipo o quê? — perguntou Harry, mas Draco só franziu ainda mais o cenho.

— Não sei ainda — admitiu. — Mas vou pensar em algo. — Harry não duvidava; havia algo em sua expressão e tom que quase o fez sentir pena do senhor Malfoy.

Ainda sorria quando entrou na sala de Defesa. Moody já estava lá, sentando à sua mesa, com a perna falsa erguida. Ron e Hermione se sentaram juntos, ainda brigando, mas nenhum deles parecia chateado. Pelo que Harry conseguia ouvir, eles tinham parado de falar sobre ele e Cho, apesar de não saber qual era o assunto agora, nem se algum deles tinham “ganhado” antes de mudarem de assunto.

— ... porque eu _sou_ uma garota, Ron!

— Sim, mas...

— Chega — resmungou Moody, e todos (Ron e Hermione incluídos) ficaram em silêncio. Ele colocou a perna no chão um _thud_ e correu os olhos pela sala por um momento. Moody se levantou da cadeira e mancou até a lousa.

— Hoje as varinhas vão ficar guardadas — disse ele, e Harry não foi o único a ficar um pouco desapontado. Tinham tido duas aulas com bichos-papões logo no começo, mas não tinham tido mais nenhuma aula prática desde então; tinham estudado os gigantes no começo da semana, mas Moody tinha dito que agora mudariam de matéria.

Ele pegou um giz e escreveu uma palavra no meio da lousa. Quando ele se afastou para que todos pudessem lê-la, Harry sentiu-se desconfortável.

_Lobisomem_, ele tinha escrito.

— A matéria de hoje — disse ele rispidamente. — Página 394 do livro, se estiverem interessados. — Ele juntou as mãos, e várias pessoas se sobressaltaram. — Como os gigantes, no passado os lobisomens ficaram conhecidos por ficar do lado de bruxos das trevas, o que significa que saber um pouco sobre eles irá ajudar se estiver em uma situação como a que tivemos com Grindelwald ou com Vocês-Sabem-Quem.

Harry sentiu vários olhos pousarem em si quando Voldemort foi mencionado, mas manteve os próprios olhos fixos à frente.

— Então — continuou Moody —, a maioria de você deve saber que os lobisomens são criados quando são mordidos por outro lobisomem, um que esteja transformado. Não existe nenhum caso de um humano ter sido mordido por um lobisomem transformado e a condição não ter sido transmitida. — As penas corriam pelos pergaminhos. Harry não tinha pegado sua pena e estava sentado com os braços cruzados, observando Moody com atenção. — Vamos começar com identificação; há cinco sinais principais que podem ser usados para distinguir um lobisomem transformado de um lobo normal. Alguém conhece?

Hermione ergueu a mão lentamente e olhou para Harry quase num pedido de desculpa.

— Granger?

— Acho que li que eles têm caudas mais cheias — disse ela.

— Bom. — _Caudas_, Moody escreveu. — O que mais? — A turma ficou em silêncio. Moody olhou para Harry esperançosamente.

— Tamanho — disse ele, relutante. — Os lobisomens são um pouco maiores do que os lobos normais.

_Tamanho_ também foi para a lousa, e Moody se virou.

— Ninguém? — Ele suspirou. Ergueu três dedos curtos, grossos e um pouco tortos. — Formato do focinho — disse. — Proporcionalmente, é um pouco menor do que o de um lobo normal. — Balançou o segundo dedo. — O formato da pupila; as de um lobisomem costumam ser mais redondas e dilatadas do que as do lobo. Por fim, as patas; os lobisomens têm patas proporcionalmente maiores e garras mais longas que um lobo, e essas garras sempre serão da cor da unha humana... mas se você está perto o bastante para ver isso, tem coisas mais importantes para as quais olhar. — Riu rispidamente. — Alguém pode me dizer por que eles são tão perigosos?

A turma ficou em silêncio, mas pela expressão desconfortável deles, Harry suspeitou que ninguém achava que essa pergunta precisava ser respondida. Moody olhou para Hermione, que não tinha voluntariado nenhuma informação.

— Granger? — Ela encolheu um pouco os ombros.

— Se eles esquecerem de tomar a Mata-Cão — falou ela, olhando brevemente para Harry —, eles não conseguem se controlar quando estão transformados.

— Se eles esquecerem de tomar a Mata-Cão — zombou Moody, antes de bufar zombeteiramente. — O lobisomem normal não toma a Mata-Cão. — Harry mordeu a língua antes que pudesse dizer algo de que se arrependeria. — Ou eles não têm como pagar, não sabem fazer ou simplesmente não querem. Mas você chegou perto da resposta certa e tem a ver com _controle_. Os lobisomens não são eles mesmos quando a lua aparece, eles são selvagens e são monstros.

— Eles _não_ são monstros — disse Harry, e os olhos de Moody, os dois, pousaram nele. — Eles só... têm um probleminha. — Alguém, ele achou que era Daphne, riu-se.

— E esse problema é altamente contagiante, a não ser que você saiba como se defender — retorquiu Moody, virando-se para o resto da turma. — Alguém sabe como?

— Não esteja lá — falou Pansy Parkinson com um sorrisinho afetado.

— Boa, só que Você-Sabe-Quem — disse Moody sem rodeios — costumava mandar os lobisomens atrás das pessoas que o irritavam. O que você faria se um lobisomem aparecesse na sua porta, Parkinson? Ou saísse por sua lareira?

— Iria embora — falou ela, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro.

— Aparatar pode ser uma opção — cedeu Moody —, contanto que ninguém erga proteções e você seja velha o bastante para saber como aparatar ou esteja com alguém que saiba. O flu é uma opção, desde que não esteja bloqueado. Mas vamos assumir que esteja bloqueado e que tenham erguido proteções ou que você não esteja com sua varinha para aparatar. E aí?

— Por que ela não estaria com a varina? — perguntou Hydrus, alto. — Ela é uma bruxa, não um muggle idiota.

— Talvez ela deixado em algum lugar — falou Moody. Harry se sentia um pouco enjoado; era o que seus pais tinham feito antes de Voldemort aparecer em Godric’s Hollow e, com os Dementadores por perto, tinha sido lembrado disso constantemente. — Já vi acontecer. Mas vamos dizer que ela está com a varinha, mas não pode aparatar. O que você faz?

— Foge? — sugeriu Dean. Moody bufou, zombeteiro.

— Mata — sugeriu Hydrus do canto. Harry juntou as mãos sobre a mesa para que não ficasse tentado a pegar sua varinha e amaldiçoar Hydrus. Ou socá-lo. Ou a Moody por ter mencionado o assunto. Draco se remexeu, desconfortável. Moody observava Hydrus.

— Um pouco extremo, talvez...

— Mas se for entre nós e o monstro — falou Daphne, impaciente —, então é claro que mataríamos. — Harry ficou surpreso e bravo quando Moody apenas assentiu.

— Como? — A sala ficou silenciosa. Harry não conseguia acreditar que estivessem discutindo tal assunto tão casualmente na mesma sala em que Moony usara havia apenas dois anos. Imaginou se seus colegas de sala pensavam o mesmo e achou que, se careta de Ron e a mão de Hermione (pousada em seu colo, em vez de sendo balançada no ar, como de costume) eram uma indicação, eles pelo menos pensavam. Ao lado de Harry, Draco não fazia anotações, apenas olhava fixamente para seu pergaminho em branco. — Bem, Greengrass, Malfoy? Como fariam?

Nenhum dos dois tinha uma sugestão, e Harry se perguntou se era por eles não saberem ou se era por eles acharem que responder passaria de algum limite.

Moody parecia quase desapontado.

— Feitiços — disse ele. — Os lobisomens têm alguma resistência a feitiços quando estão transformados, mas nada como os gigantes e suas peles grossas... — As penas correram pelos pergaminhos. — Mas com os lobisomens você tem que escolher com cuidado. Alguém sabe o porquê?

— Eles têm uma boa audição — sugeriu Blaise, de perto da janela.

— Bom — falou Moody. — O ideal é conjurar um feitiço não verbal. Os lobisomens não são humanos quando estão transformados, mas ainda sabem um pouco. É difícil dizer quanto exatamente, mas a fim de não se entregar... — Assentiu e foi rabiscar _não verbal_ na lousa com sua letra horrível. — Outra coisa que eles têm são ótimos reflexos. Você pode usar qualquer tipo de feitiço, como... _Stupefy!_ — Harry não foi o único a se sobressaltar quando o feitiço de Moody explodiu inofensivamente na parede, mas foi o único que sacou a varinha em resposta. — Viram o jato de luz? Não sei vocês, mas eu iria preferir desviar disso do que de algo como um feitiço de corpo-preso ou um feitiço de desarmamento, que não posso ver.

— E uma corda? — perguntou Seamus. — Se você não quisesse _machucar_, só conter...

— Pode funcionar — respondeu Moody. — Desde que seu feitiço seja mais forte do que o lobisomem, e ele não consiga roer a corda e se libertar. — Seu olho mágico correu pela sala. — Os feitiços de corpo-preso funcionam, mas costumam perder o efeito logo. Feitiços de corte ou qualquer feitiço que doa ou machuque funcionam, mas não achem que são eles que vão te livrar do lobisomem. Não há muito que os distraia quando estão caçando.

— O que os distrai? — Era Hermione, e Harry ficou feliz por ela ter feito essa pergunta e não algo sobre matar ou machucar os lobisomens.

— Uma ameaça — respondeu Moody. — Ou, às vezes, o uivo de outro lobisomem; eles vão achar que é um possível companheiro se você tiver sorte. — Olhou para todos os alunos e pareceu satisfeito por a maioria deles estarem anotando. Harry nem tocara em sua pena e achava que não tinha passado despercebido. — Então, feitiços são efetivos, já concordamos com isso. Alguém sabe mais alguma coisa que pode funcionar?

— Um revólver? — perguntou Dean e a maioria dos sangues-puros da turma o olhou como se ele tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça.

— O que é um revólver? — murmurou Draco para Harry, e ele podia ouvir Hermione explicando a mesma coisa para Ron.

— Uma arma muggle. Atira balas, pedaços de metal, nas coisas. — Draco pareceu surpreso.

— ... funcionaria se acertasse várias vezes, Thomas, muito bem. Mas considerando que a maioria de vocês nem sabe o que é um revólver, duvido que teriam acesso a um. Potter? Alguma sugestão de como se defenderia?

— Lobisomens não podem infectar outros animais — disse Harry. — Se você fosse um Animago, então...

— Verdade, mas eu queria algo que pudesse ajudar um bruxo mediano. Tente de novo. — Harry sabia exatamente o que Moody perguntava, mas estava relutante em dividir a informação com a turma. Parecia um tipo de traição, ser quem revelaria uma das coisas mais perigosas a um lobisomem, quando a própria ‘madrinha’ de Harry era um. — Eu sei que você sabe, garoto — disse num tom de aviso. Harry o olhou feio, destemido apesar dos olhos diferentes. Mas Moody ia contar à sala de qualquer modo, então Harry não ganharia nada ao guardar a resposta.

— Prata — murmurou, raivoso.

— Bom. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. — Harry o olhou feio. — Prata — continuou num tom mais alto. — É muito efetiva e fica cada vez mais efetivo conforme a lua cheia se aproxima. É uma forma infalível de identificar um lobisomem que _não_ está transformado. Dê a ele um sicle, veja se queima.

A turma, então, entrou numa discussão sobre como eles, alunos do terceiro ano, poderiam se defender sabendo a fraqueza à prata dos lobisomens se fosse necessário. Harry não participou da discussão, apenas ficou sentado com os braços cruzados e não anotou nada do que Moody ou seus colegas sugeriam.

Assim, Harry não ficou surpreso quando Moody pediu que ele ficasse depois da aula. Com uma carranca, gesticulou para que seus amigos fossem na frente e parou perto da mesa de Moody.

— Se livre da atitude, garoto — disse Moody.

— Como pôde falar assim dos lobisomens quando você _conhece_... Você foi ao casamento deles...

— Lupin é uma raridade — falou Moody. — E ele se comporta melhor do que a maioria, mas se você acha que ele não é tão perigoso quanto todos os outros naquela uma noite do mês, então você tá maluco. — A expressão de Harry continuou severa.

— Ele toma a Mata-Cão...

— Então deixaria que seu amigo Weasley desse uma volta com o Lupin na lua cheia se ele tomar a poção?

— Ele teria sua mente humana — disse, mas estava um pouco incerto. Já tinha visto Moony morder o ar e rosnar mesmo quando já tinha voltado a ser um humano depois da lua cheia e já tinha o visto inquieto ao sentir o cheiro de um humano, normalmente o de Harry ou de Tonks. Isso não era algo que Moony costumava fazer. Mas não disse nada a Moody.

— Você sabe que Você-Sabe-Quem está por aí e sabe que ele vai acabar voltando, Potter. Agora, Greyback não está mais entre nós, graças a Merlin, mas isso não significa que o resto da matilha não vai dar continuidade ao que começaram há doze anos.

— Talvez não dessem se você parasse de falar sobre eles como se fossem monstros — falou. — Minha turma inteira deve estar morrendo de medo deles agora...

— Bom — rosnou Moody. — E sabe por quê? Porque é meu _trabalho_ ensinar a eles como se defenderem e se estiverem com medo, é mais provável que prestem atenção e até aprendam algo que pode ajudá-los algum dia. Não vou me desculpar por isso, mesmo que eu tenha ferido seus sentimentos no processo. — Seu tom passou a ser zombeteiro, e Harry não gostou.

— Era só isso? — perguntou, tenso.

Moody ficou quieto por muito tempo, observando Harry com os dois olhos, e assentiu. Harry virou-se e foi embora.


	13. The Ring and the Rat

**Capítulo Treze  
The Ring and the Rat  
(O Anel e o Rato)**

Não foi para Moony que Harry escreveu, nem foi com Padfoot que conversou sobre sua última aula de Defesa; foi com Tonks. A resposta dela chegou no fim de semana — tão rápido, que Harry se perguntou se ela estava na França ou, talvez, visitando a Inglaterra.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Harry!

Como é bom ter notícias suas! Parece que foi uma... aula interessante. É bom saber que você ficou do lado de Remus — eu agradeço por isso, e sei que ele também agradeceria.

Mas sobre o Olho-Tonto, eu não me preocuparia muito; vocês todos conheceram o Remus, então vocês sabem que tem alguns bons por aí, então ele provavelmente sentiu que precisava fazer as coisas parecerem péssimas para serem levadas a sério. Eu também acho que ele provavelmente não vê a aula de Defesa como o melhor lugar para se discutir as éticas dos lobisomens; ele deve ver como um lugar para aprender a se defender, com medidas letais se necessárias. Isso, e ele só é um pouco paranoico e sério demais para o próprio bem!

Pode parecer que ele não se importa, mas acho que ele se importa, sim — por qual outro motivo ele teria te pedido pra ficar depois da aula para se explicar a você se ele não ligasse para o que você pensa, nem se sentisse um pouco culpado pela aula?

Pelo menos é como entendi as coisas pelo jeito que as descreveu — aceite ou não, mas tente não ficar muito incomodado.

Mande lembranças pra Hermione, pro Ron e pro Draco — e pra você também, é claro!

Tonks.

_ _ _Era uma resposta que tinha reconfortado Harry, talvez mais do que qualquer coisa que Padfoot ou Moony poderiam ter dito, e escreveu uma rápida resposta para lhe dizer; achou que ela gostaria disso._ _ _

_ __ _

__

Hedwig, também, pareceu satisfeita — por ter mais alguma coisa para fazer — e bicou seu dedo carinhosamente antes de sair voando pela janela entreaberta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Draco olhava feio para seu dever de Aritmancia, mas não fazia muito progresso; ele sentia dor de cabeça desde o almoço e era bastante claro que não estava melhorando. Ron analisava a lista de perguntas — sobre calcular a velocidade de determinados feitiços — com uma expressão bastante arrogante. Ele não fazia Aritmancia e, até onde Harry sabia, ainda não se arrependera da decisão.

Harry sabia que também devia começar seu dever de Aritmancia, mas tirou um pedaço gasto de pergaminho do bolso. O esboço do anel não tinha mudado, mas isso não impedira Harry de olhá-lo sempre que pudera nas últimas duas semanas.

Tinha mostrado o esboço a Padfoot através do espelho pouco depois de Dumbledore tê-lo entregado, e Padfoot — como Harry — tinha achado familiar, mas não conseguira se lembrar de onde. Monstro não o reconhecera, e não tiveram a chance de mostrar a Moony ou Tonks, mas Ron, Hermione e Draco pareciam tê-lo reconhecido de algum lugar.

Mas de onde, ninguém se lembrava.

Era por esse motivo que Harry se viu na biblioteca no sábado seguinte, procurando por algo que pudesse ajudá-lo com isso.

Guardou o mapa no bolso ao dar a volta na última prateleira.

— Olá, Harry Potter — disse Luna Lovegood sem erguer os olhos. Ginny e Colin, sentados à mesma mesa, ergueram a cabeça ao ouvirem o cumprimento dela. Ginny parecia um pouco surpresa, principalmente curiosa, mas Colin ofegou e quase derrubou o tinteiro. Ginny o colocou em um lugar mais seguro.

— Oi — respondeu Harry.

— Onde estão os outros? — perguntou Ginny, como se fosse estranho vê-lo sozinho. Depois de pensar por um momento, Harry achou que era mesmo.

— Ron levou Draco à Ala Hospitalar...

— Ainda com dor de cabeça? — perguntou Ginny, franzindo o cenho. Harry assentiu. Começava a ficar preocupado com Draco; Madame Pomfrey ainda não encontrara a causa, as poções analgésicas e estimulantes não tinham muito efeito. — E Hermione?

— Fazendo a lição de casa. — Mas ela parecia tão cansada ultimamente, que Harry suspeitava que ela estaria adormecida sobre seus livros quando voltasse. Harry também estava preocupado com ela, mas ainda não sabia o porquê; além de estar cansada e ocasionalmente mal-humorada ou estressada, era difícil determinar o que estava _errado_ com ela.

Harry procurou por um Sapinho de Chocolate em suas vestes. Padfoot tinha lhe mandado uma caixa enorme na outra semana, e Harry passara a levar alguns consigo o tempo todo. Ron brincara que ele corria o risco de ficar viciado, mas Harry achava que era um preço pequeno a pagar para manter os Dementadores longe da sua cabeça. Abriu o chocolate com o mínimo de barulho — jurava que a Madame Pince tinha uma audição melhor que a dele quando se tratava de comida na biblioteca — e deu uma mordida.

— Então, por que está aqui, Harry? — perguntou Colin, alegre.

— Ajuda — respondeu, passando o esboço para Luna.

Ela inclinou a cabeça ao olhar para o desenho, mas apesar de parecer interessada, Harry sabia, por sua expressão, que ela não sabia mais do que eles.

Mas o cheiro de choque e pânico atingiu o nariz de Harry e, quando ele se virou, viu uma Ginny muito pálida olhar para o pergaminho. Observou-a por um momento, mas ela não ergueu os olhos.

— Sabe de que cor é a pedra? — perguntou Luna, cutucando o desenho.

— Nem ideia — respondeu Harry com uma careta. Ele voltou a olhar para Ginny. Colin olhou para o desenho rapidamente, como se tivesse medo de ser repreendido.

— Hmm — disse Luna. — É a pedra da ressurreição?

— É o que achamos — contou. Ginny finalmente o olhara. Harry abriu a boca para perguntar o que ela sabia, mas achou ter uma boa noção e duvidava que ela fosse querer falar disso ali.

— Infelizmente, não posso ajudar — disse Luna, devolvendo o esboço. Se ela notou a distração de Harry, não comentou.

Enquanto isso, Ginny guardava suas coisas metodicamente.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou Colin.

— Não estou me sentindo bem — respondeu ela. — Vou voltar para o dormitório e me deitar um pouco.

— Quer que eu te acompanhe? — perguntou Colin.

— Acho que ela quer que o Harry vá com ela — comentou Luna, dando um tapinha no braço de Colin.

— Ela quer? — perguntou Harry, olhando de Luna para Ginny.

Ginny suspirou, pendurou a mochila no ombro e puxou Harry pelo cotovelo. Luna acenou serenamente para eles.

— Onde foi que conseguiu? — perguntou ela quando já tinham saído da biblioteca e estavam sozinhos no corredor.

— Dumbledore — respondeu. Ginny pareceu tranquilizada. — Ele acha que é a Pedra da Ressurreição. — Olhou-a, esperançoso, achando que ela poderia confirmar a informação.

— Disso eu não sei — falou ela depois de uma pausa. — Mas eu sei de quem é: do Tom.

O coração de Harry se afundou um pouco, mas ele se lembrou de que ainda tinham duas das três Relíquias; uma estava com Dumbledore, e apenas ele e Dumbledore sabiam dela. A outra estava segura sob o Feitiço Fidelius de Grimmauld Place.

— Tem certeza? — Ginny o olhou nada impressionada. — Desculpe — murmurou. — Sabe mais alguma coisa além disso? Talvez onde está? Qual é a verdadeira aparência da Pedra?

— A Pedra é preta, o resto do anel é... dourado, talvez? — Ginny franziu o cenho, mas dessa vez foi de um jeito pensativo, não preocupado ou irritado. — Era do tio dele, ou foi o que ele me disse.

Harry se sentiu como um idiota e soube na mesma hora onde tinha visto o anel; no recorte de jornal de Regulus, o que tinham estudado no ano anterior, antes de saberem do diário, achando que era a chave para a Câmara. Não era de surpreender que eles todos tivessem o reconhecido.

— Mais alguma coisa? — perguntou.

Ela cerrou os olhos de um jeito que fez Harry achar que estava sendo insensível e, por um momento, perguntou-se se ela responderia.

— Só que ele o usava o tempo todo quando eu... — Ginny pigarreou. — Quando eu estava com ele. Ele gostava do anel.

— Devíamos contar ao Dumbledore — falou ele, e Ginny não pareceu surpresa, mas seu cheiro era hesitante. — É melhor que você conte a ele, porque você o viu... — Ela estava anormalmente pálida e, ele achava que ela não tinha percebido, suas mãos tremiam. — Se estiver disposta, é claro — acrescentou. — Se quiser... sei lá, algo da Ala Hospitalar antes, então podemos fazer uma parada...

— Madame Pomfrey não tem nada que vá me ajudar — disse ela. — E ela provavelmente mandaria uma carta para a mãe, e aí a mãe vai se preocupar... — Ela encolheu os olhos, desajeitada, e deu um passo na direção do escritório de Dumbledore. Harry ainda a estudava. — Vou ficar bem, Harry — disse num tom que teria sido impaciente se não fosse pelo leve tremor que a entregou.

Sem querer chateá-la ainda mais, Harry começou a segui-la. Não tinham ido muito longe quando Ginny soltou um som estranhamente parecido com um soluço e se abraçou. Um olhar de soslaio revelou que seus olhos estavam secos, e Harry achou que já era alguma coisa; não sabia lidar com pessoas quando elas estavam chorando.

— Sempre que eu acho que estou um pouco melhor, ele dá um jeito de voltar — falou ela sem o olhar.

— Parece que ele também não me deixa em paz — contou Harry ironicamente e isso lhe rendeu uma risada trêmula, mas o divertimento dela sumiu logo.

— Eu... Ele foi embora, eu sei disso, mas ele meio que _não_ foi e...

Ela nunca tinha lhe contado tanto sobre como se _sentira_ ao ser possuída por Riddle. Ela lhe contara outras coisas, é claro, como ter as lembranças de Riddle e, agora, sobre o anel, mas isso era diferente, e ele não sabia por que ela estava contando – nem por que contar agora –, mas também não fazia o que deveria fazer.

— Já fazem meses — continuou ela depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio. — E tudo ainda me faz lembrar _dele_. Quanto tempo vai demorar até que eu volte ao normal?

Harry não tinha uma resposta, então lhe ofereceu um Sapinho de Chocolate em silêncio. Ela o aceitou, estudando-o por um momento, e sorriu; fora preciso esforço, tinha certeza, mas também tinha certeza de que era genuíno.

— Alguém já te disse que você tem jeito com as palavras? — provocou Ginny, mas seu cheiro também era um pouco envergonhado; supôs que era mais pelas coisas que ela tinha dito do que pelo chocolate. Mas Harry também não sabia como lidar com isso, então fingiu não notar.

— Draco — respondeu, torcendo o nariz. — Acho que foi por isso que ele me deu um dicionário de presente de aniversário uma vez.

Felizmente, ela riu, e eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo antes de ela voltar a falar.

— Obrigada — disse, e ele não sabia pelo que ela agradecia.

— Sem problema — respondeu, incerto se era pelo chocolate, por fazê-la rir ou algo completamente diferente.

**-x-**

_— P-positivo, meu Lorde — guinchou Wormtail. A raiva correu por Lorde Voldemort, mas não falou nada e esperou que Wormtail continuasse. Polkov se remexeu, inquieto. — Eu finalmente consegui colocar um espião dentro da Grifinória; consegui convencer o Perebas..._

_— Quem é esse Perebas? — interrompeu Polkov._

_— Um rato, atrevo-me a dizer? — perguntou Lorde Voldemort, o divertimento se misturando com a irritação por um momento. A irritação ganhou._

_— S-sim, o rato que ficou no meu lugar com a família Weasley. Ele me deve uma e conhece a Grifinória, então fiz que ele olhasse. Ele conhece a Capa, mas já faz algumas semanas que não a vê. Eu entrei agora à tarde e procurei..._

_— Agora à tarde? — perguntou Polkov, olhando com confusão para Lorde Voldemort, antes de levantar a cabeça para franzir o cenho para um Wormtail envolto em chamas. — Ainda é manhã, como pode ter feito qualquer coisa agora à tarde..._

_— Manhã... O quê? — perguntou Wormtail, piscando._

_— Dmitri — disse Lorde Voldemort suave, mas firmemente, e Polkov ficou em silêncio. Wormtail os olhou, aparentemente confuso; Lorde Voldemort supôs que era o resultado de passar tanto tempo como um roedor. — Continue, Wormtail._

_— Sim — disse Wormtail, ainda parecendo desconcertado. — Bem. — Ele pigarreou. — Como eu dizia, eu entrei e procurei. Não a encontrei em lugar nenhum._

_— É possível que ele a leve consigo?_

_— É possível — admitiu Wormtail, relutante. — Eu pensei nisso, mas Perebas disse que não a viu e acho que ele a deixaria em algum lugar para tomar banho e tudo o mais..._

_Lorde Voldemort assentiu lentamente e uma confusão raivosa o tomou; se o rato conhecia a Capa, então o menino a tinha – ou a tivera em algum momento –, mas então onde ela estava agora? O que ele tinha feito com ela? Ele a tinha perdido ou ela tinha sido confiscada – ele era uma criança, afinal, e provavelmente a usava para aventuras tolas à noite – ou, talvez, ele a emprestara a alguém? Suspirou, frustrado; o menino tinha a irritante habilidade de desafiá-lo mesmo sem tentar._

_— Continue de olho — disse por fim. — Talvez a Capa volte para ele._

_— Sim, meu Lorde — murmurou Wormtail._

_— Ou talvez devêssemos esquecer essa solução de contos de fadas do Wormtail e ser espertos — disse Polkov, ajoelhando-se em frente à poltrona de Lorde Voldemort. A expressão de Wormtail se contorceu nas chamas esmeraldas. — Ainda podemos usar o sangue que quer... só não precisa ser dele! Você se recuperará, e Wormtail está perto o suficiente do menino para matá-lo sem que ninguém saiba que ele está em perigo!_

_— Eu já disse que não, Dmitri — falou Lorde Voldemort levemente, mas seu temperamento se fez notar. Como queria voltar a usar uma varinha e colocar Polkov em seu devido lugar; ele estava ousado, e isso incomodava Lorde Voldemort havia algum tempo. — Sua solução tem mérito, não vou negar, mas precisa ser o sangue dele._

_— O dela também é bom — murmurou Polkov._

_— O sangue de Harry Potter — ralhou Lorde Voldemort, a irritação se fazendo notar._

A cicatriz de Harry queimou e ele abriu os olhos. Estava tombado sobre sua mesa, os vapores da sala de Trelawney fazendo cócegas em seu nariz. Ron estava do outro lado da mesa que compartilhavam, parecendo preocupado. Hermione e Draco também o observavam, parecendo preocupados, mas estava mais ciente de Trelawney, parada à sua frente com aqueles óculos enormes.

— Eu conheço os sinais, meu garoto — disse ela, segurando o pulso dele dramaticamente. — Você teve uma visão!

Os detalhes da visão já sumiam; Harry se forçou a lembrar das coisas importantes, mas o incenso nublava seus pensamentos, e a dor em sua cabeça dificultava concentrar-se em qualquer coisa.

Harry resmungou para Trelawney, sem realmente confirmar qualquer coisa.

_Polkov. O nome do homem é Polkov. E tinha algo sobre a Capa e Perebas... e o sangue de quem era tão bom quanto o meu?_ Os outros detalhes tinham sumido, mas Harry sabia que Voldemort estivera bravo.

— Rápido — ofegou Trelawney, balançando um pouco seu braço. A maior parte da turma os observava. — Antes que suma! O que nos aguarda no futuro?

— A Ala Hospitalar — disse Harry, soltando-se e levantando-se. Trelawney gesticulou para que ele fosse, e Harry guardou suas coisas na mochila, descendo as escadas. Atrás de si, conseguia ouvir a turma rindo enquanto Trelawney tentava acalmá-los.

Harry procurou pelo espelho em sua mochila por hábito, mas estivera com pressa pela manhã e o deixara no dormitório, junto do seu livro de Poções (Snape tinha tirado cinco pontos da Grifinória por não estar propriamente preparado, apesar do fato de que ele sempre escrevia as instruções na lousa). Suspirou e atravessou o corredor, mas diminuiu a velocidade ao ouvir passos atrás de si.

— Brilhante — riu Ron, trotando para alcançá-lo. Ele ainda guardava as coisas na mochila ao andar. Harry o olhou com confusão.

— Como foi que saiu?

— Falei que estava com um pressentimento estranho, como se você fosse precisar de mim — respondeu, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. — Hermione está furiosa, é claro; ela daria qualquer coisa para sair de lá, acho. — Ron olhou para Harry. — O que aconteceu?

Harry sentiu seu sorriso sumir.

— Sonho — disse brevemente.

— Você-Sabe-Quem?

— Voldemort — corrigiu, e o rosto de Ron se contorceu. — Eu preciso contar... — Diminuiu, xingando.

— O quê?

— Esqueci que Dumbledore não está aqui. — Dumbledore tinha partido no domingo à noite, depois de Harry e Ginny lhe contarem sobre o anel. Ele ia tentar entrar em Azkaban para conversar com o tio de Voldemort, mas a segurança da prisão tinha aumentado muito desde a fuga de Wormtail, e Padfoot não achava que ele conseguiria entrar. Mesmo assim, já tinham se passado três dias e Dumbledore ainda não voltara, então Harry supôs que ele devia ter feito _algum_ progresso.

— Você não ia para a Ala Hospitalar?

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ron parecia duvidoso, mas não disse nada. Decidiu que McGonagall — que poderia conseguir mandar uma mensagem para Dumbledore — era a segunda melhor opção. Tinham descido apenas um andar quando Harry parou novamente.

— O quê? — perguntou Ron.

— O Perebas tá com você? — Ron apalpou o bolso numa aparente confirmação. — Posso ver? — Ron o pegou sem hesitar, mas escondeu o rato sob a mão quando Harry sacou a varinha.

— O que...

— Eles falaram sobre o Perebas — contou, apertando os olhos ao tentar se lembrar exatamente o que tinha sido dito. De um jeito irritante, não conseguiu. Olhou duramente para Perebas, cujo nariz rosado ia de lado para o outro entre os vãos dos dedos de Ron. Sua aparência e cheiro não eram diferentes para Harry, mas isso não significava nada.

— Quem falou? — Ron empalideceu. — Não o _você sabe_... — Harry assentiu.

— E Wormtail — disse.

— Acha que ele _é_ o Wormtail? — perguntou, segurando o rato longe de si. Perebas pareceu um pouco alarmado com o movimento súbito e se torceu nas mãos de Ron.

— Não sei — disse. — Só tem um jeito de descobrir. — Não achava que um simples _Finite_ forçaria um Animago tão experiente quanto Wormtail a abandonar sua forma (apesar de que faria Wormtail pensar no feitiço) e, ainda que Harry soubesse da existência do Feitiço Homorphus, não tinha ideia de como usá-lo. — Não deixa ele se mexer.

Harry respirou fundo e pensou: Ostendere me ominia.

Era bom que já estivesse olhando para Perebas, ou não teria visto adequadamente que ele tinha a mesma aparência de quando Harry o olhara dessa forma pela última vez (no trem, no seu primeiro ano); uma pequena massa escura pela falta de magia.

Mas todo o resto era impressionante; a magia de Ron ainda era as estacas parecidas com fios verdes e dourados, envolvendo Perebas. Em seu bolso, sua varinha tinha um tom forte de laranja e amarelo, parecido com uma chama, como Harry imaginava que seria a magia de Charlie.

Hogwarts brilhava, tão encantadora quanto avassaladora. Grimmauld era uma coisa, com suas redes de feitiços protetores e pontos de magia aqui e ali, mas suas cores já lhe eram conhecidas; sua magia, ou a de Padfoot, ou a de Monstro, ou a de Moony, assim como também uma parte que era de algum parente de Padfoot.

St. Mungos parecia se limpar constantemente, o que impedia a magia de se acumular, e o Beco Diagonal era coberto por várias proteções e feitiços de sigilo – especialmente no dia em que Harry e Padfoot tinham sido capturados lá – e tinha a magia de várias pessoas, mas não era inerentemente mágico por si só. Em comparação, Hogwarts existia havia séculos, vira _muita_ magia ser usada entre suas paredes diariamente e, por isso, parecia _viva_.

Ela fazia seus olhos marejarem, mas Harry não conseguia desviá-los. Magia de todas as formas e cores se entrelaçavam pelo teto e pelas paredes, dançando ao redor de seus pés. Uma magia preta e brilhante envolvia uma janela, e outra verde envolvia os retratos na parede.

A mochila de Ron, de segunda mão, brilhava com várias magias de diferentes cores; uma marrom avermelhado leve, uma azul e prata que parecia ser feita de areia, e uma azul-claro, com manchas douradas, que era tudo o que sobrara das várias tentativas de consertá-la durante os anos.

Sem conseguir continuar olhando, Harry deixou o feitiço perder a força. Seus olhos ardiam e ainda conseguia ver o brilho da magia; parecia ter sido queimado em suas pálpebras. Sentia-se estupefato e atordoado, mas conseguiu balançar a cabeça para Ron, que voltou a guardar Perebas no bolso. O corredor balançou à sua frente.

— Harry?

Harry se virou para Ron, mas quase não conseguia ver seu rosto por causa dos fios de magia que pareciam ter ficado em sua visão. Piscou algumas vezes, mas não adiantou. Harry riu, tanto por vergonha quanto por frustração, e achou sentir uma dor de cabeça se fazendo notar.

— Estou bem — disse, mas decidiu que McGonagall teria de esperar; se ela o visse tão atordoado assim, não o levaria a sério e não ouviria nada do que ele tinha a dizer antes da Madame Pomfrey o examinar. Isso, e Harry achava que uma poção analgésica e um cochilo rápido durante o almoço eram uma ótima ideia se quisesse assistir às aulas da tarde. — Mais ou menos. — Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que Ron não estava convencido; sentia em seu cheiro. — Mas parece que a Ala Hospitalar está mesmo no meu futuro.

Continua.


	14. Aches and Pains

**Capítulo Quatorze  
Aches and Pains  
(Sofrimentos e Dores)**

— Vocês, garotos — disse Granger a Draco —, se não é um na Ala Hospitalar, é o outro! — Ainda que suas palavras fossem exasperadas, seu tom era preocupado, e Wormtail conseguia sentir o cheiro de sua preocupação. Ela se mexeu (provavelmente ajustando a mochila) e ele engoliu um guincho quando um livro pesado o pressionou. O movimento também fez o cheiro do sanduíche de Granger se espalhar pela mochila. Estava a poucos centímetros dele, e ele tivera que desistir do próprio almoço para ter essa carona. Wormtail suspirou.

— Bom, Potter nunca foi de ficar pra trás — disse Draco, mas seu tom também era preocupado. Wormtail se colocou numa posição mais confortável; não era algo fácil de se fazer, já que a mochila de Granger estava cheia. — Deve estar preocupado que eu vou ficar no lugar dele como o favorito da Madame Pomfrey e que vou virar o paciente mais frequente.

— E como estão suas dores de cabeça? — Granger desfez todo o trabalho de Wormtail ao voltar a ajeitar a mochila. A ponta de _Esclarecendo o Futuro_ cutucava desconfortavelmente a lateral de seu corpo.

— Nem melhor, nem pior — respondeu Draco. Granger diminuiu a velocidade, e Wormtail ouviu Draco parar completamente. — Mandachuva. Honestamente, só queria que a Madame Pomfrey se apressasse e descobrisse a causa, ou na próxima vez nem vou procurá-la; vou usar a lareira de Severus e ir ao St. Mungos.

Wormtail fez uma careta de dor ao bater em algo duro; apesar de não chegar a chamá-la de desajeitada, parecia que Granger não era uma pessoa particularmente graciosa. Teria o corpo todo coberto de hematomas para provar, tinha certeza. Ouviu o retrato da Mulher Gorda se fechar atrás deles.

O Salão Comunal parecia estar quase vazio; a maioria dos alunos estaria almoçando no Salão Principal, com exceção do amontado de alunos mais velhos que Wormtail ouvia conversarem do outro lado do Salão. Eles provavelmente tinham levado seu almoço até ali, como Granger e Draco. Wormtail voltou a cheirar o sanduíche de Granger, esperançoso, mas controlou-se.

Aí, algo bateu na lateral da mochila com uma velocidade considerável.

— Bichento! — exclamou Granger, e a mochila foi balançada desenfreadamente. Wormtail conseguia ouvir um sibilo, algo arranhando a mochila e um coração.

_A Fera._

Seu próprio coração estava disparado. A mochila balançou mais uma vez, e o tinteiro de Granger caiu em sua cabeça. Wormtail começava a se perguntar se ia sair dali vivo; se a fera não o matasse, o conteúdo da mochila de Granger mataria.

— Saia... Bichento, _não_... — dizia Granger e a mochila foi pressionada; Wormtail achou que ela a segurava em seus braços.

— Venha aqui, seu monstrengo peludo — disse Draco e ele provavelmente arrastou a fera para longe de Granger, porque seu miado patético parecia vir de longe.

— Ele deve querer meu sanduíche — falou Granger. Wormtail conseguia ouvir a desaprovação em sua voz. — Mas não sei por que; ele tomou um café da manhã generoso...

— Então coma — disse Draco — e ele vai desistir. — A fera uivou, mas Wormtail (seguro nos braços de Granger) não foi descoberto. Uma poltrona gemeu quando alguém, supôs ser Draco, afundou-se nela, mas Wormtail não conseguia sentir Granger se mexer. Ela acabou o fazendo, mas era longe dos sons que vinham de Draco (sua respiração, seu pulso, sua mastigação, o farfalhar de um pergaminho). — Achei que íamos estudar Runas Antigas?

— Ah, sim — disse Granger. — Eu só preciso... banheiro... sabe... Já volto.

— Com sua mochila? — perguntou Draco. A mochila se mexeu; Wormtail assumiu que ela deu de ombros.

Aí, ela começou a andar, diminuindo a velocidade com um “não, Bichento, fica aqui, volto já”. A fera uivou de novo, mas Wormtail não a ouviu segui-los e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Ele foi balançado na mochila quando Granger subiu as escadas para o que ele achou ser o dormitório das garotas. Ouviu o som da porta ser aberta e ficou tenso por um momento, quando ouviu um terceiro coração pulsar e um fungar baixinho. Parecia que uma das colegas de Granger estava no quarto, e Wormtail a ouviu ofegar; depois, nada. O batimento do coração da garota era muito alto, mas ela parecia prender a respiração.

Era óbvio que Granger também notou a garota, porque ela parou de se mover e seu cheiro ia de choque, para preocupação, para... medo? Mas ela não falou com a outra garota, nem foi até ela ou... bem, nem a reconheceu, até onde Wormtail sabia. Admitia não conhecer Granger particularmente bem, mas _achava_ que esse era um comportamento estranho; ela sempre lhe parecera intrometida.

Depois de um segundo de hesitação, Granger se virou e continuou, assumiu que em direção ao banheiro... Sim, era o banheiro; tinha o distinto cheio de sabonete, água e perfume. E ou Granger era excêntrica, ou ela tinha esquecido que segurava a mochila.

Ouviu a porta ser fechada, mas não trancada, e aí Granger respirou fundo. A mochila continuou parada; pelo que conseguia deduzir, ela estava parada no meio do banheiro. Excentricidade era cada mais provável. _Numerologia e Gramática_ caiu em cima de Wormtail quando Granger se mexeu um pouco, roubando-lhe o ar. Algo de metal tiniu ali perto.

Granger murmurou algo que Wormtail não ouviu direito — ele ainda se recuperava do ataque do livro — e, aí, o mundo se moveu.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que, de algum modo, ela estava Aparatando, mas só os elfos domésticos conseguiam fazer isso dentro de Hogwarts e a sensação não era bem a mesma; não apertava tanto, era mais uma... torção? Rotação? _Algo_. Até o fim, pelo menos, quando Wormtail foi jogado fortemente na lateral da mochila, e Granger puxou o ar.

Então, o mundo voltou a se mover, só que dessa vez Wormtail conhecia a sensação; ele _caía_. Fugiu sem se importar se Granger o veria, porque se estivesse sob os livros quando chegasse ao chão, seria morto. Não teve muito sucesso; sua cabeça e corpo estavam um pouco surrados e machucados, mas bem, porém o livro tinha pousado em sua cauda e nas patas de trás. Temeu ter quebrado um dedo — ou até dois — e sua cauda latejava.

Achou ter guinchado, mas não que Granger o ouvira; parecia que ela tinha caído junto com a mochila, porque parecia que ela estava bem ao seu lado. Ela ofegava — ou soluçava, não sabia —, e Wormtail sentiu o cheiro de sangue, e não era pouco. Perguntou-se o que, em nome de Merlin, ela estivera tentando fazer para causar isso tudo.

Pareceu que ficou sentado lá por horas, pesando suas opções, apesar de saber que tinha sido apenas um minuto. Nenhuma opção era ideal; podia sair da mochila mortífera de Granger e torcer para que houvesse uma toalha ou agasalho caídos sob o qual se esconder até que Granger fosse embora. Depois, podia tentar a sorte com as escadas e com a Fera. Ou podia ficar na mochila e esperar que Granger o levasse de volta ao Salão Comunal, de onde seria muito mais fácil ser levado ao dormitório de Harry para procurar pela Capa.

Tinha acabado de decidir que arriscaria a porta aberta do banheiro quando Granger — que tinha ficado imóvel e em silêncio, exceto pela respiração pesada — se mexeu. Wormtail congelou.

Ele a ouviu se levantar, fungar e dizer _scourgify_. O cheiro de sangue diminuiu um pouco, mas não sumiu completamente. Ouviu-a se mover — não sabia exatamente o que ela fazia, mas supôs que ela estava se livrando das evidências de seja lá o que estivera fazendo — e então, com mais uma fungada e um som de dor, os passos de Granger foram em direção à porta do banheiro.

A porta foi aberta e ele a ouviu sair, ouviu seus passos no carpete do dormitório e ouviu _aquela_ porta ser aberta. Tinha acabado de colocar o nariz para fora da mochila quando a ouviu xingar e viu seus sapatos correrem em sua direção.

Voltou a se esconder quando ela pendurou a mochila no ombro e, então, ela se apressava para sair novamente. Felizmente, ele estava em cima dos livros dessa vez, mas seus movimentos ainda o faziam ser jogado de um lado para o outro e não era particularmente confortável. Sua cauda tinha parado de latejar e estava dormente, e ele não sabia se isso era algo bom ou não.  
Granger continuou a fungar ao descer as escadas e não disse nada a Draco ou à Fera no Salão Comunal — Wormtail também não conseguia ouvi-los, então talvez eles tivessem ido embora? Ela não diminuiu a velocidade ao ir para o retrato.

Sabendo que era agora ou nunca, Wormtail subiu pela lateral da mochila e se jogou da abertura. Pousou no carpete fofo e não perdeu tempo antes de correr para se esconder sob uma poltrona, apesar dos protestos de seus dedos quebrados. Granger não percebeu; de fato, ele ouviu um último soluço antes do retrato se fechar atrás dela.

Estivera certo ao pensar que Draco e a Fera tinham ido embora. Na verdade, não havia ninguém no Salão Comunal; até os alunos mais velhos tinham ido embora, apesar de só terem se passado alguns minutos. Mas Wormtail não ia reclamar por _algo_ finalmente dar certo.

Espiou debaixo da poltrona, mas não havia nenhuma pata laranja enorme à vista e, por isso, saiu de seu esconderijo e correu — o mais rápido que seu pé machucado permitiu — até as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos. Alguns dias antes, Perebas tinha dito que fazia um tempo que não via a Capa, mas Wormtail rezou para que isso só significasse que Harry não a estivera usando e que ela ainda estaria no dormitório.

Odiaria muito se sua experiência com a mochila mortífera tivesse sido em vão.

**-x-**

— Fez muito bem em pressionar uma toalha — disse Madame Pomfrey com aprovação. Hermione se sentia muito zonza e cansada, por isso não fez nada além de assentir. — Você perdeu bastante sangue.

Hermione fez uma careta de dor quando Madame Pomfrey cortou as camadas das suas vestes, suéter e camisa com um feitiço. Apesar de não ser impressionável, estava certa de que perdera uma parte da clavícula e do ombro e, honestamente, não precisava ver. Felizmente, Madame Pomfrey lhe dera algo para a dor tão logo a vira, então também não precisava sentir completamente. Suspeitava que a poção tinha sido misturada a algo para acalmá-la; estivera em uma péssima condição quando chegara.

— E disse que foi seu Vira-Tempo que fez isso? — Hermione olhou ao redor para ver se alguém tinha ouvido (mais por costume), mas a Ala Hospitalar estava vazia. Assentiu. Madame Pomfrey crispou os lábios, e Hermione soube _exatamente_ o que ela pensava sobre alunos do terceiro ano receberem aparelhos mágicos experimentais, mas ela não disse nada além de: — Para mim, parece mais que você se Estrunchou... Sabe o que é isso? — Sabia; tinha sido Ron a lhe explicar a frase “chegou inteira” depois de ter sido Aparatada por Sirius e Harry ao casamento dos Lupin.

— Mas isso não vale só pra Aparatação? — perguntou. Madame Pomfrey colocou uma taça com uma poção grossa e vermelha em suas mãos, e Hermione a bebeu sem questionar. O gosto não era muito bom (de algum modo, doce e amargamente metálico ao mesmo tempo), mas se sentiu um pouco melhor.

— Sim, mas talvez não seja exclusivo; a viagem no tempo não é uma área muito estudada nem documentada ainda. Talvez isso seja normal.

— Mas isso nunca aconteceu — comentou, usando a mão boa para brincar com a corrente em seu pescoço.

— E você não fez nada de diferente? — Hermione balançou a cabeça. — Seus cálculos estavam corretos? — Assentiu. — Você não tentou voltar tempo demais? Ou ir para o futuro? Não levou ninguém com você?

— Não, só minha mochila — disse Hermione. — E isso não é incomum. — Madame Pomfrey lhe ofereceu outra poção. Hermione tomou um gole e quase o cuspiu.

— Esquelesce não é popular — disse ela, irônica —, mas garanto que vai ajudar. — Hermione fechou o nariz com os dedos e tentou beber o mais rápido possível e aceitou, grata, o copo de água que foi oferecido depois. Uma terceira poção apareceu sob seu nariz, e Hermione suspirou. — Essa aqui é para te ajudar a dormir enquanto eu curo isso... — Usou a varinha para indicar o ombro de Hermione. — A não ser que prefira estar acordada enquanto eu te curo?

— Aí eu vou perder Aritmancia — falou, balançando a cabeça.

— Acordada ou dormindo, você não vai para aula — informou a enfermeira. — Nem para qualquer outra aula; você vai precisar descansar depois que eu terminar.

Hermione já estivera na Ala Hospitalar vezes o bastante — normalmente com Harry ou Draco — para saber que não adiantaria discutir.

— Só se você escrever um bilhete para os professores... — Madame Pomfrey acenou uma mão, concordando, e voltou a oferecer a poção. — E o descanso terá de ser no Salão Comunal — falou.

— Irá descansar aqui — disse Madame Pomfrey. — Pelo menos até o horário do jantar, mas é possível que precise passar a noite. — Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, parecia maravilhoso; podia fazer um pouco do dever de casa, mas suspeitava que Madame Pomfrey a faria descansar corretamente. Seria a primeira vez que teria a chance no semestre. Mas não podia.

— Não vai dar — falou. Madame Pomfrey só ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu não deveria te contar o futuro... mas se eu ficar aqui, vou dar de cara comigo mesma e... Não posso, dizem que as pessoas enlouqueceram...

— Muito bem, senhorita Granger — falou Madame Pomfrey por fim. — Eu te acordo em uma hora. Mas se quiser ir embora a tempo, terá de beber agora. — Hermione obedeceu.

— Obrigada — disse. Madame Pomfrey voltou a balançar a mão. Hermione tentou não pensar muito sobre a pressão estranha em seu ombro. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas.

— Então, eu me atrevo a perguntar: será o Malfoy ou o Potter que verei à tarde?

— Os dois. — Supôs que isso não dava muitos detalhes. Bocejou. — E Ron.

Madame Pomfrey disse mais alguma coisa, mas Hermione já adormecera.

**-x-**

Draco foi sozinho para a aula de Poções, já que Granger não voltara da sua visita ao banheiro e — apesar de ter ficado no Salão Comunal o tempo todo e não ter visto ela passar — ficou surpreso por não a encontrar na sala.

Mas Potter e Weasley já tinham chegado; Potter piscava bastante, e seus olhos estavam um pouco desfocados e sonolentos. Ele estivera dormindo quando ele e Granger tinham ido visitá-lo na Ala Hospitalar depois da aula de Adivinhação, então essa devia ser a explicação, mas parecia que ele não estava sonolento o bastante para deixar de notar o fato de que o quarto membro do grupo não estava ali.

— Onde está Hermione? — perguntou Weasley, franzindo o cenho.

— Sabe tanto quanto eu — falou Draco, dando de ombros. — Ela foi usar o banheiro do quarto e não voltou. — Ninguém estivera por perto a quem pudesse pedir para ver como ela estava, e Draco acabara tentando subir por si mesmo, mas acabou num amontoado humilhante no chão do Salão Comunal. Felizmente, ninguém estivera lá para ver, além do gato de Granger. — No fim, eu precisei vir sem ela.

— Ela vai acabar aparecendo — disse Weasley, olhando para a porta como se esperasse que ela entrasse. — Conhecendo Hermione.

Mas Granger não apareceu, e Severus não comentou sua ausência. Draco trocou olhares inquietos com os outros dois; algo muito sério devia ter acontecido para Granger faltar à aula.

— Hoje — disse Severus, acenando a varinha para a lousa —, vamos preparar uma Solução de Encolhimento. Vocês irão trabalhar sozinhos; as instruções estão na lousa e o que não encontrarem em seus kits, encontrarão na despensa, como sempre. Se não tiverem perguntas, podem começar e tentem terminar faltando dez minutos para o fim da aula. Posso querer testar seu trabalho. — Draco gostava de seu padrinho, mas tinha de admitir que o sorriso que ele deu à turma nesse momento foi bastante desagradável. Longbottom soltou um som triste e baixo.

Pegando um punhado de lagartas e sua faca, Draco começou a trabalhar.

Depois de vinte minutos, as coisas iam bem; a poção de Draco estava púrpura, como deveria nesse estágio, à sua esquerda, Weasley e Finnigan discutiam se os Figos Cáusticos de Ron estavam prontos, e Potter tinha descascado mais figos do que necessário, mas sua poção ainda tinha um tom apropriado de amarelo. Ele apertava os olhos para seu kit, parecendo ter problemas com as etiquetas dos frascos, mas Weasley se inclinou para ajudá-lo enquanto Draco observava, e aí Severus apareceu e tirou pontos de Potter por não saber ler.

Atrás dele, Longbottom fora forçado a desistir da ajuda de Granger, já que ela não estava lá, e Thomas parecia ter assumido a tarefa de ajudá-lo a não cometer erros.

Draco pegava os baços de rato quando aconteceu. Ele já tivera dores de cabeça o bastante para saber que elas começaram com uma pontada forte entre seus olhos, e hoje não foi diferente. Ela veio gentilmente — tão gentil quanto uma pontada podia ser —, primeiro apenas uma pressão, e aí aumentou.

_Não_, pensou Draco, irritado. _Hoje não._ Com o estranho episódio de Potter em Adivinhação, o sumiço de Granger e uma noite em que planejava terminar sua próxima carta para o pai sobre o Hipogrifo, Draco achou já ter o bastante com que se preocupar. A estaca — que era como imaginava — empurrou com um pouco mais de força, e Draco empurrou de volta. Quando começou a achar que não conseguiria mais empurrar, a estaca sumiu.

Isso também não era particularmente confortável, mas Draco _não estava com dor de cabeça._

— Muito bem — disse Severus, passando por ele em seu caminho para responder a dúvida de Zabini. Draco o olhou, inexpressivo. _Ele...?_ — Está da cor que deve estar — adicionou, usando a mão para indicar o caldeirão de Draco.

_Ah._ Ele era um idiota. Draco assentiu para aceitar o elogio — que eram raros em Poções, mesmo para ele — e adicionou os baços de rato.

A dor de cabeça ainda não tinha reaparecido, o que Draco achou ser um milagre. Mas o que tinha feito...? _Como_ tinha feito a dor de cabeça ir embora? E se conseguia fazê-la ir só empurrando, então o que a causava?

**-x-**

Ron tinha acabado de se acomodar em sua poltrona favorita no Salão Comunal quando Ginny se aproximou com Bichento nos braços.

— Ela está lá em cima — disse ela; Ron tinha pedido que ela procurasse Hermione, que não aparecera depois de Poções nem fora jantar.

— Eu podia ter te dito. — Harry apareceu no pé das escadas do dormitório masculino, com um pergaminho conhecido na mão. Na outra, ele segurava o espelho. — Lavender e Parvati também estão lá.

— Parvati quer tomar banho — falou Ginny. — Mas Hermione se trancou no banheiro e não quer sair. — Ron trocou um olhar surpreso com Malfoy e Harry, mas enquanto Malfoy parecia preocupado, Harry só franziu o cenho.

— Você e Hermione não foram até nosso quarto no almoço, né? — perguntou Harry, olhando para Malfoy, que balançou a cabeça. — Huh.

— Por quê?

— Eu... — Ron conhecia Harry o bastante para saber quando ele estava sendo evasivo, o que estava acontecendo agora. — Só achei que podiam ter ido.

— Bem, não fomos — falou Malfoy. — Nenhum de nós. — Harry não pareceu satisfeito, mas não insistiu.

— Tentou conversar com ela? — perguntou Ron.

— Você só pediu pra ver se ela estava lá — falou Ginny, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ela ficou menos de um segundo em silêncio, antes de brigar: — É claro que sim! — Pausou e disse, cautelosa: — Ela disse para não nos preocuparmos...

— Mas está preocupada — falou Harry, olhando-a. Ron olhou para sua irmã e a viu assentir.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, parecendo culpada. Era uma expressão que Ron conhecia bem. Por ser a irmã mais nova, ela não costumava levar a culpa por muita coisa, mas essa era a expressão que ela usava sempre que levava a culpa.

— Ela parecia... chateada. Acho que ela esteve chorando. — Ron olhou para Harry, que parecia preocupado. — Não conte pra ela que eu disse...

— Seu segredo está seguro, Garota-Weasley — garantiu Malfoy. Ele também olhou para Harry. — E agora?

— Você pode subir — sugeriu Ginny. Ela olhava para Ron com inocência, mas tinha um brilho maldoso nos olhos. Harry, o traidor, claramente sabia do que ela falava e também sorria.

— Cala a boca, Ginny — murmurou Ron. Conseguia sentir as orelhas esquentarem.

— Sim — disse Malfoy de um jeito parecido —, _não_ vamos fazer isso. — Os três se viraram para olhá-lo e, curiosamente, suas bochechas estavam rosadas.

— Teve sua experiência com as escadas, foi, Draco? — perguntou Ginny, sorrindo.

— Não — disse ele.

— Mentiroso — respondeu Harry. Ele sorria tanto que seu rosto quase se partia.

— Quando? — perguntou Ron. Achou que seu tom era um pouco mais compreensível; ele, afinal, tinha tido sua própria experiência.

Malfoy hesitou; era claro que ele considerava não responder.

Mas, por fim, ele suspirou ao ver suas expressões ansiosas — os sorrisinhos de Harry e Ginny, a careta de Ron — e disse:

— Antes de Poções. Quando Granger não desceu...

Em vez de rir, os três se acalmaram com o lembrete.

— Acha que conseguiríamos subir se formos voando? — perguntou Harry, inclinando a cabeça.

— Você não conseguiria, está quase cego — lembrou Ron, e Harry fez uma careta. Madame Pomfrey tinha dito que ele melhoraria gradualmente até a manhã, quando estaria completamente recuperado, mas ainda faltavam várias horas. Apesar de ele estar se virando incrivelmente bem, colocá-lo em uma vassoura não parecia a melhor das ideias. — Mas acho que quem enfeitiçou as escadas deve ter pensado nisso.

— Podemos mandar uma mensagem com o gato — sugeriu Malfoy.

— Mas ela teria de abrir a porta para fazer isso — disse Ron. O rosto de Malfoy se abateu. Mas Harry parecia surpreso. — O quê?

— Acho — disse ele, franzindo o cenho pensativamente — que tenho uma ideia.


	15. Secrets Surrendered

**Capítulo Quinze  
Secrets Surrendered  
(Segredos Entregues)**

Eles foram para o dormitório masculino do terceiro ano. Pelo som, Seamus tomava banho; por mais fraco que fosse, Ron conseguia ouvi-lo cantar. Ginny, que os seguira, olhou com divertimento para a porta antes de se acomodar na cama de Ron. Ron mordeu a língua; ela nunca teria se atrevido a fazer isso em casa. Suspeitava, pela expressão arrogante dela, que ela sabia exatamente no que ele pensava.

Harry entrou por último, bateu o ombro no batente, fez uma careta e fechou a porta. Mas ele não se sentou, como Ron esperara; ele acenou a varinha, murmurando um feitiço que Ron não ouviu, e assentiu para si mesmo.

— Onde está o Perebas? — perguntou a Ron, que o tirou do bolso. Harry murmurou outro feitiço e o rato estremeceu e fechou os olhos lentamente. Ele se acomodou na mão de Ron com um suspiro. — Ele está dormindo — avisou Harry, sem precisar. Ron colocou o rato em seu travesseiro e virou-se para Harry, parado perto de sua cama. — Eu... É melhor que mais ninguém saiba. — Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo e olhou para eles, antes de finalmente de franzir o cenho para seu malão. — Acho que Hermione está com problemas.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Malfoy. — O que te fez achar isso foi ela ter faltado à aula ou...

— Alguém esteve aqui em cima, e não foi Seamus, Dean ou Neville. Foi por isso que eu perguntei se Hermione subiu. Foi... Achei que ela devia ter subido.

— Como sabe? — perguntou Ginny. Ron também queria saber, mas já aprendera a não duvidar de Harry nesse tipo de assunto.

Harry engoliu uma vez, olhou para as mãos e de volta para eles. Sua expressão era... culpada?

— Eu consigo sentir o cheiro... de Hermione e de mais alguém que não conheço... Mas acho que deve ser de Peter Pettigrew.

— Sentir o cheiro? — perguntou Malfoy, erguendo as sobrancelhas, mas Ron tinha assuntos mais urgentes em sua mente.

— Ele esteve aqui? — perguntou Ron, olhando ao redor. De repente, as atitudes de Harry no quarto fizeram mais sentido. Malfoy e Ginny franziam o cenho.

— Ele sabia que a Capa não estava comigo. Foi o que ele disse no meu — Harry hesitou — sonho, visão ou sei lá. Faz uma semana que não falamos disso, então se ele descobriu recentemente, ele teria de confirmar de alguma forma. Ele não pode ter entrado em Grimmauld, por motivos óbvios, e o único jeito de ele saber que não está aqui é se ele olhou.

Isso fazia bastante sentido, na opinião de Ron.

— Mas como ele entrou? — perguntou Ginny. — Mesmo como um rato, alguém teria notado.

— Mas ratos, ou pelo menos um, entram aqui o tempo todo — disse Draco, olhando na direção de Perebas.

— Mas ele estava com a gente o dia todo — disse Ron. Harry assentiu lentamente. — Então Pettigrew deve ter achado outro jeito de entrar.

— É onde Hermione entra — falou Harry, os cantos da boca para baixo.

— Não pode achar que ela está o ajudando! — disse Ron, horrorizado. — É a Hermione. Ela...

— Não por vontade própria — disse Harry, e Ron se acalmou um pouco. Mesmo assim, não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de Pettigrew perto dela. — Ela estava se comportando normalmente?

— Sim — respondeu Malfoy. Harry assentiu de novo, o rosto com uma expressão pensativa meio perturbada. — Preocupada com você, e depois conversamos sobre minhas dores de cabeça. — Ron achou que ele também parecia perturbado e perguntou-se se ele estava com dor de cabeça no momento. — Depois entramos no Salão Comunal, eu me sentei e ela subiu.

— Não havia nada de estranho nela?

Malfoy ficou em silêncio por vários segundos, o rosto quase inexpressivo se não pelo leve franzir de cenho. A cantoria de Seamus passou por baixo da porta.

— A mochila — disse ele por fim. — Ela levou apesar de a gente ter combinado de estudar no Salão Comunal.

— Então ou ela sabia que não ia descer — refletiu Ginny — ou ela tinha algo na mochila que ela não queria deixar com você.

— Acho que ela estava mais preocupada em deixar perto daquele gato dela — disse Malfoy. — Ele queria muito mexer na mochila dela.

A expressão de Harry ficou tensa, e Ron adivinhou na mesma hora o que ele estava pensando.

— Acha que Pettigrew estava na mochila? — Harry assentiu, tenso. — Mas... mas se ele estava e ela tomou tanto cuidado com a mochila, então... ela devia saber, mas isso significa... aí ela _estava_ o ajudando. — E isso não fazia o menor sentido para Ron; Hermione não ajudaria Pettigrew.

— Não por vontade própria — repetiu Harry. — Talvez ele a ameaçou.

— Ou ela está enfeitiçada — sugeriu Malfoy.

— Talvez a Maldição Imperius — murmurou Ron, estremecendo com o pensamento. Sua própria experiência com a maldição tinha sido desagradável, por isso sabia como era difícil se livrar dela. Harry parecia desgostoso, e Ginny assustada, e Ron perguntou-se se eles também se lembravam disso.

— Certo — disse Malfoy depois de um momento, apertando a ponte do nariz. — Certo, então se for o caso, então o que... bom. E agora, Potter? É claro que precisamos conversar com ela, mas ela se escondeu...

— Eu ia chegar nisso — murmurou Harry. Mais uma vez, ele parecia culpado. — Acho que conheço um jeito de entrar no quarto das garotas.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Ron e Malfoy trocaram olhares surpresos.

— Brilhante — disse Ron. — Como?

— Bem — falou Harry —, Bichento consegue subir e ele não é uma garota...

— Muito astuto, Potter — disse Malfoy, revirando os olhos, e Harry o olhou feio, ficando em silêncio. Por fim, Malfoy bufou e gesticulou. — Está bem. Continue.

— E acho que Ginny não conseguiria nos carregar pelas escadas sem ativar o feitiço, mas se estivermos certos sobre Wormtail... er, Pettigrew estar na mochila de Hermione, então ela conseguiu carregar _ele_ até lá.

— Ah — falou Malfoy, soando exasperado. — E aqui estava eu, achando que sua solução seria algo _difícil._ — Ele olhou para Ron. — Bem, Weasley, se você puder transfigurar Potter e eu em gatos, já vamos falar com Granger... Ah... espere, você não _pode_, porque temos treze anos e a transfiguração de humanos em animais é estupidamente avançada. — Olhou para Harry. — Por favor, me diga que essa não é sua ideia.

— Na verdade, você não está muito errado — admitiu Harry, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. Malfoy gemeu e se jogou em sua cama.

— Acha que Perce faria? — perguntou Ron a Ginny. Os lábios dela tremeram.

— ... apesar de eu não ter pensado em gatos, e acho que só eu conseguiria...

— Nos explique, então, Potter — suspirou Malfoy.

— Bem... — Harry hesitou, esfregando a nuca, e olhou de soslaio para a porta do banheiro. — Eu... meio que aprendi alguns truques com o Padfoot durante os anos. Um deles... — Pausou mais uma vez, franzindo o cenho. — Estou tentando pensar num jeito de contar que não seja “eu sou um Animago”, porque isso é meio... mas... bem, er, é basicamente isso.

— Está de brincadeira — disse Ron, sem conseguir decidir se era algo brilhante ou maluco, ou se Harry realmente estava brincando. Ginny apenas o encarou, e Malfoy voltou a se sentar, os olhos cerrados.

— Não — respondeu Harry, remexendo-se em sua cama, desconfortável.

— “Aprendeu alguns truques” — zombou Draco. — Só você, Potter. — Harry sorriu para ele. — Então você vai se transformar em seja lá no que se transforma, e aí acho que vai depender da Garota-Weasley te levar para os dormitórios? — Uma expressão estranha apareceu no rosto de Harry, e Ron supôs que ele imaginava o cenário. Ginny parecia pensar na mesma coisa.

— _No_ que você se transforma? — perguntou ela. — Porque acho que não vou conseguir esconder uma girafa...

— Uma girafa?! — balbuciou Harry, e Malfoy bufou, zombeteiro. Ron riu. — Ginny!

— Na verdade, acho que combina mais com Ron — comentou ela, olhando em sua direção.

— Ei! — reclamou Ron, chutando-a. Ela riu e olhou para Harry com expectativas.

— Bem?

— Não é uma girafa — murmurou Harry, olhando feio para Ginny. — É um... Eu sou um lobo.

Ron achou que isso fazia bastante sentido, com Sirius sendo um cachorro e Remus sendo um lobisomem. Malfoy assentiu; ele parecia pensar o mesmo.

— Podemos ver? — perguntou Ron, curioso.

— Acho que sim — respondeu. Voltou a olhar para a porta do banheiro, mas Ron ainda conseguia ouvir Seamus cantar, e Harry não parecia preocupado. Ele colocou as pernas sob o corpo e hesitou: — Só... Eu ainda sou eu mesmo quando me transformo. Não me estuporem nem me ataquem nem nada do tipo. — Olhou para Malfoy ao dizer isso, e Malfoy pareceu confuso, mas assentiu.

E aí ele se transformou. Aconteceu rápido demais para que Ron entendesse no que ele tinha se transformado, mas quando se deu conta, Harry estava coberto de pelos negros e grossos, tinha um nariz preto e molhado e um rabo. Ele parecia mais jovem — mais esbelto e mais parecido com um filhote — do que as imagens de lobos que Ron tinha visto no livro de Defesa.

Ele se sentou na cama e olhou para todos eles, calmo, até Malfoy soltar um som furioso e jogar um travesseiro nele.

O Lobo Harry o pegou com a boca e balançou a cauda. Outro travesseiro seguiu o primeiro e o acertou nas costelas. Ele soltou um resmungo engraçado e balançou a cabeça. Havia um sorriso lupino e aí ele voltou a ser Harry, rindo ao erguer o braço pra desviar do terceiro travesseiro.

— Ele já viu eu me transformar uma vez — contou a Ron e Ginny. — Na primeira vez, na verdade — adicionou. — Não sei quem ficou mais aterrorizado: ele ou eu.

— Nós — disse Malfoy, pegando seu travesseiro de volta. — Urgh, você babou nele todo, Potter. — Ron riu. — Pelo menos você sabia o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu não esperava que fosse acontecer — falou Harry, mas Malfoy o ignorou.

— E acho que Lupin também sabia? — bufou.

— Quando entendeu o que tinha acontecido — respondeu, assentindo. — Mas foi muita sorte ele ter entendido tão rápido. — Seu sorriso sumiu. — Então... — O sorriso de Ron também sumiu; o tom de Harry os levara abruptamente de volta ao motivo de ele ter contado seu segredo; Hermione e o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ela. — Obviamente, Ginny me levar para os dormitórios em uma mochila não é uma opção...

— Devíamos ter guardado um pouco daquela Solução de Encolhimento de Poções — comentou Ron. Malfoy assentiu sua concordância.

— ... e não temos mais a Capa.

— Então quer uma distração? — perguntou Ginny, sagaz. — Certo?

— Certo — falou Harry.

**-x-**

O plano era simples; Ron devia estourar uma bomba de bosta embaixo da mesa em que Percy e um grupo de outros alunos do sétimo ano estudavam. Draco, que tinha se acomodado com Fred e George dez minutos antes, devia rir quando ela estourasse e perguntar, nem tão discretamente, se era coisa deles.

Um estouro alto soou quando a bomba de bosta explodiu, e Harry, transformado, escondeu-se atrás do sofá mais próximo às escadas das garotas. Alguém gritou perto do fogo. Quando o cheiro horrível chegou ao nariz de Harry, passos soaram atrás dele e Ginny apareceu, cutucando-o para que se movesse.

No plano, fora ela quem pedira para as garotas que já estavam no dormitório não descessem, para assim evitar a bomba de bosta, e tinha funcionado, porque as escadas estavam livres. Harry colocou uma pata no primeiro degrau, depois o segundo, e deu um sorriso de lobo e subiu correndo. No Salão Comunal, Percy gritava com os gêmeos.

Ginny abriu a porta, dizendo:

— Aqui.

Harry olhou ao redor rapidamente e — ao ver que estavam sozinhos — voltou à sua forma humana.

— Elas estão... sabe... decentes? — murmurou, evitando olhar para a porta por precaução. Ginny olhou para dentro do quarto, assentiu, mandou-o entrar e fechou a porta.

Lavender e Parvati estavam lá e se viraram para ele com expressões perplexas. Lavender usava um pijama decorado com borboletas roxas, e Parvati ainda usava o uniforme, segurando uma toalha.

— Eu trouxe ajuda — falou Ginny. Harry acenou, tímido, e olhou para a porta que achava ser a do banheiro.

— Vocês... er... não se importam, né? — perguntou ele.

— Não — respondeu Lavender lentamente depois de trocar um olhar com Parvati. — Vá em frente. — Ginny ficou perto da porta, pronta para sinalizar, do patamar, para Ron e Draco se algo desse errado. Se Wormtail estivesse envolvido, todo cuidado era pouco.

Sentindo-se desconfortável, mas também determinado, Harry se aproximou da porta e bateu uma vez com firmeza.

— Hermione? — Do outro lado da porta, uma fungada se transformou num som de surpresa. — Abra a porta.

— Por favor, só me deixe em paz, Harry — disse ela. Se ela estava surpresa por ele ter conseguido entrar no dormitório, não havia nada em sua voz que a entregasse. — Não quero companhia.

— Não vou descer até saber que você está bem.

— Estou bem — respondeu ela, quase com impaciência. Harry teria acreditado nela se não fosse pelo fungar. — Só... só vá embora. A gente conversa depois. — Ginny suspirou atrás dele. Harry pensou por um momento. Ron era o melhor em lidar com ela em momentos como esse, e Draco era melhor com as palavras. Infelizmente, nenhum dos dois estava ali e, por isso, conversar com ela acabou sendo sua responsabilidade. Tentou canalizar Moony.

— Hermione — chamou. — Você fugiu do Draco, faltou em várias aulas e não jantou. Estamos preocupados, _eu estou_ preocupado, e não quero ir embora até saber o que foi que te chateou.

— Só foi um péssimo dia, Harry — falou ela. — Eu... Eu te vejo no café.

— Isso não é o bastante — falou. Hermione ficou em silêncio. — Se não conversar comigo, vou ter que chamar a McGonagall...

— Ela já sabe — contou ela. Harry olhou para Ginny, confuso. — Apenas vá, Harry. — Parvati bufou, e Lavender revirou os olhos.

— Ótimo — falou Harry. — Ótimo. Se vai ser assim, eu vou abrir a porta.

— Er, Harry... — disse Lavender, parecendo incerta.

— Parvati quer tomar banho, Ron, Draco, Ginny e eu queremos ver você, e se você não quer abrir, então...

— Eu tranquei — falou Hermione. — Com magia.

— Então vou abrir — retorquiu ele. — Com magia.

— O _Alohomora_ não funciona...

— Nós já tentamos — falou Parvati, mal-humorada.

— Quem falou qualquer coisa sobre um feitiço de destrancar? — perguntou Ginny de seu lugar encostada na parede. Ela sorria.

— Vamos, Hermione — disse Harry.

— Vamos contar até três — adicionou Ginny. — Um. Dois... — Harry ouviu o som de passos pesados, um feitiço murmurado e, aí, a porta do banheiro foi aberta. Hermione olhou feio para ele, notou que ele nem mesmo segurava uma varinha e virou-se nos calcanhares.

— Vocês são péssimos — disse ela, enrugando o rosto.

Harry segurou seu pulso antes que ela pudesse tentar se trancar de novo. Ela soltou um soluço e, quando ele deu por si, ela tinha passado os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Harry deu um tapinha em suas costas com uma mão e sacou a varinha com a outra. Cauteloso, apontou-a e murmurou _Finite_. Só por precaução. Bichento se enrolou nas pernas deles, miando; ele a seguira para fora do banheiro, e isso fez Harry se sentir um pouco melhor com as coisas; seja lá o que ele tivesse feito, parecia que Wormtail não estava mais ali.

— Que diabos você fez com seu cabelo, Hermione? — ofegou Lavender enquanto Parvati passava por eles e entrava no banheiro vazio. Hermione chorou ainda mais contra o ombro de Harry.

Mas Lavender estava certa; seu cabelo estava um pouco mais curto do que estivera naquela manhã e irregular. Se ela mesma tinha tentado cortar, não tinha feito um trabalho muito bom. Ginny o estudava por trás de Hermione e pareceu chegar à mesma conclusão; ela torceu o nariz.

— Acha que podemos ir para o dormitório dos meninos? — perguntou Harry. — Ron e Draco querem te ver, e acho que a Parvati prefere que eu não esteja aqui quando ela sair do banho.

— Ah, eu não me preocuparia muito — disse Lavender —, você tem pelo menos uma hora.

— Ainda assim — murmurou Harry.

— Como foi que você conseguiu subir? — perguntou Hermione, afastando-se um pouco para olhá-lo com os olhos marejados. Lavender _parecia_ folhear uma cópia de _Bruxa Teen_, mas Harry sabia que ela escutava a conversa.

— Magia — respondeu com um sorriso. Ele guiou Hermione até Ginny e a porta.

— Espera, espera — falou Lavender, levantando-se num pulo, a revista em uma mão e a varinha na outra. — Achei a página; eu posso ajeitar seu cabelo, se quiser. — Hermione levou uma mão até as pontas desiguais de seu cabelo e sua expressão se abateu. Ela assentiu, e Lavender consultou a revista e murmurou um feitiço. Partes do cabelo de Hermione foram ao chão, mas o resultado era muito melhor que antes. — Bem melhor — disse Lavender em aprovação.

Harry, Hermione e Ginny saíram do dormitório feminino do terceiro ano e desceram as escadas; Harry foi primeiro, cutucando o alto da escada com a meia e deslizando pelo escorregador que apareceu. Risadas ecoaram quando chegou ao fim e deslizou alguns metros pelo tapete do Salão Comunal; certamente, aqueles que observavam achavam que ele tinha tentado subir as escadas. Harry deixou que Ron o ajudasse a se levantar e não se deu ao trabalho de corrigir aos outros.

Hermione e Ginny deslizaram depois dele e os cinco foram para o dormitório masculino, passando por um Seamus de cabelo molhado no caminho.

— Cortou o cabelo, Granger? — perguntou Draco, torcendo o nariz. Ela assentiu brevemente e acomodou-se na cama de Harry, os braços e pernas cruzados, com uma expressão triste. Ginny se sentou ao seu lado e passou um braço por seus ombros; a expressão de Hermione mudou por um instante.

Ron parecia querer falar alguma coisa, mas mudou de ideia e se afundou em sua própria cama. Ele tinha um leve cheiro de bombas de bosta, e Harry torceu o nariz.

— Bem? — perguntou Hermione depois de um momento, parecendo desconfortável. — Vocês me arrastaram até aqui e agora não vão falar nada?

— Sendo justo — falou Ron, hesitante —, você parece estar muito estressada e nenhum de nós quer ouvir sermão...

— Ron! — sibilou Ginny, mas os lábios de Hermione se esticaram. Depois, ela suspirou.

— Foi... um dia horrível — contou. — E... — Ela secou os olhos. — Eu quero contar, mesmo que não possam ajudar, mas _não posso_... — Fungou. — Não posso contar nada.

— Nada? — perguntou Harry, duvidoso.

— Podemos adivinhar? — perguntou Draco.

Hermione bufou levemente e fez um gesto, no que Harry assumiu ser permissão.

— Wormtail — disse ele na mesma hora. — Ou... talvez Pettigrew? — Hermione ficou boquiaberta tamanha surpresa e não, Harry achava, por ele ser bom em adivinhar.

— _O quê?_ — perguntou ela, perplexa. Harry franziu o cenho, incomodado; tivera tanta certeza de que Wormtail estivera envolvido de alguma forma. Os outros três pareciam igualmente surpresos. — Não, foi... — Fungou novamente. — Eu realmente não posso contar.

— Por que não? — perguntou Ron.

— Porque prometi não contar — respondeu ela sem os olhar.

— Prometeu a quem? — quis saber Draco, inclinando a cabeça.

— Ao professor Dumbledore e à professora McGonagall. E eles fizeram promessas ao Ministério...

— O Ministério? — perguntou Ginny, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela encontrou os olhos de Harry, e ele teve certeza de que ela se perguntava a mesma coisa; no que, em nome de Merlin, Hermione estava metida se o Ministério estava envolvido? — Hermione...

— Não posso — repetiu ela, triste, e o quarto ficou em silêncio. Ron e Harry se entreolharam.

— Mas você pelo menos está bem? — perguntou Draco por fim. — Não está em perigo, nem...

— Depois de hoje, não sei — respondeu, voltando a secar o rosto. — Eu a-achei que tudo estava indo bem, mas agora eu só... Tantas coisas vão mudar se eu parar, e não sei se é o que eu _quero_, mas não quero que o dia de hoje se repita, porque foi tão horrível... E isso não faz o menor sentido, eu sei, desculpem.

— O que acontece se você contar? — perguntou Harry.

— O quê?

— O que acontece? — repetiu. — Você vai ser... sei lá, expulsa ou...

— Não sei — disse ela em voz baixa.

— Bem, se não avisaram que seria o caso, então é um bom sinal, certo? — falou Ron. Harry assentiu, e Hermione os olhou com exasperação.

— E só saberiam que você contou se a gente contar, o que não faríamos — disse Draco.

— Você não contaria, né? — perguntou Ron, olhando para Ginny, que se irritou.

— Acho que consegui guardar um segredo bem grande no ano passado — respondeu friamente. Harry recuou.

— Esse aí você _devia_ ter contado — retorquiu Ron, e Ginny chutou sua canela.

— E eu vou te contar um segredo — falou Harry, olhando para Hermione. — Antes você me perguntou como eu subi... É um segredo enorme.

— Não mais — murmurou Draco com um sorrisinho afetado.

— Estou certa de que é impressionante — suspirou Hermione. — Mas acho que não é tão grande quanto o meu. — Ela massageou a ponte do nariz.

— Acho que deve ser — disse Harry. — Eu não sei se seria expulso, mas dependendo de como as coisas se desenrolassem, Padfoot perderia o empreso, eu receberia uma multa bem gorda, e um de nós, se não os dois, seria mandado a Azkaban.

— Ou mandado de volta, no caso dele — disse Draco ironicamente.

— O que você fez? — perguntou Hermione, parecendo cautelosa. Harry apenas sorriu para ela.

— O que me diz? — perguntou ele. — Um segredo por outro?


	16. About Time

**Capítulo Dezesseis  
About Time  
(Já Era Hora)**

Os três olharam para a pequena ampulheta dourada nas mãos de Hermione. Estava lá, inocente, apesar de Hermione não saber como deveria confiar nela depois daquela tarde.

— Bem — falou Draco, quebrando o silêncio que seguiu a explicação de Hermione. — Não chega nem perto de ser o que eu tinha esperado, mas acho que faz sentido.

— Faz sentido?

— Não somos idiotas completos — falou Ron. — Às vezes você estava bem atrás da gente e aí sumia...

— Como aconteceu depois do bicho-papão — falou Harry. Hermione sorriu, culpada. Era verdade que contara até demais com a falta de atenção dos meninos, mas parecia que não tinha acreditado o suficiente neles. Se fossem apenas Harry e Ron, achava que teria se safado por mais um tempo, mas Draco era muito observador.

— E — continuou Ron — você disse que tinha quatro aulas antes do almoço e...

— É, está bem — disse Ginny, sorrindo. — Então Hermione não é tão sorrateira quanto achou ser. Deixe-a em paz. — Ron cedeu com um resmungo. — Então, disse que hoje deu errado? — Olhou para o Vira-Tempo com desconfiança. Hermione não podia culpá-la.

Em resposta, afastou a gola da camisa do uniforme e mostrou as marcas vermelhas que eram um lembrete de seu acidente. Madame Pomfrey tinha dito que não ficaria com cicatrizes, mas no momento não era o que parecia.

— E seu cabelo — disse Draco. Hermione assentiu e levou a mão, constrangida, para sentir as pontas significativamente mais curtas. Pelo que podia sentir, Lavender tinha feito um bom trabalho, mas ainda era estranho. Seu cabelo não tinha esse tamanho desde que tinha oito anos.

— Parece que você se estrunchou — disse Harry, inclinando-se para ver melhor. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e ela achou que ele estava com problemas para ver, apesar de não conseguir imaginar o motivo; ele usava os óculos, como sempre.

— Foi o que a Madame Pomfrey disse — suspirou Hermione. — Mas não sei por que, eu não fiz nada de diferente...

— Você, não — falou Harry e ele parecia... arrogante? — Acho que eu estava certo — falou aos outros três antes de se voltar para Hermione. — Wormtail _estava_ envolvido.

— Harry... — começou Hermione, impaciente; tinha certeza de que teria percebido se Peter Pettigrew estivesse por lá.

— Hermione — disse ele no mesmo tom. — Você se estrunchou porque ele estava com você. Draco falou que o Bichento estava interessado na sua mochila... provavelmente porque Pettigrew estava nela, como Wormtail.

— Ele não poderia estar... — disse ela, franzindo o cenho.

— Por que não? — perguntou Ron com sensatez. Hermione olhou para Draco e Ginny, esperando por ajuda, a ideia de Harry era _maluca_... mas os dois assentiam.

— Porque... porque eu teria notado! Um de nós teria notado...

— Ratos são bem sutis — lembrou Ginny. — Não são como, digamos, uma girafa ou algo parecido. — Ela sorriu para Harry, que bufou.

— Girafas? — perguntou Hermione, perdida.

— Não é nada — disse Harry, cerrando os olhos na direção de Ginny. — Mas ela está certa sobre ratos serem sutis, e nós todos estávamos um pouco distraídos hoje...

— _Isso_ é atestar o óbvio — murmurou Draco. Hermione relembrou o dia e percebeu, surpresa, que o sonho de Harry em Adivinhação, sua ida à Ala Hospitalar e a visita que Hermione e Draco lhe fizeram tinham sido naquela manhã. Viagem no tempo tinha um jeito de distorcer as coisas, apesar de isso não ser uma surpresa; ela tinha vivido aquela manhã duas vezes, afinal.

— ... e _eu_ poderia ter notado se ele estivesse lá — dizia Harry —, mas quase não te vi hoje...

— Se ele estava comigo — falou Hermione —, isso explicaria o que aconteceu quando tentei voltar... — Quase esperava para ser o caso; se fosse, então era fácil explicar porque as coisas tinham dado errado e era improvável que voltasse a acontecer. Estava com medo de voltar a usar o Vira-Tempo e passara a tarde no banheiro, chorando e tentando decidir se valia o risco ou se teria de desistir das matérias até conseguir montar um horário que não dependesse dele. — Mas não entendo por que tem certeza de que ele estava.

— Bem, teve o meu sonho — falou Harry. — Eu vi Wormtail contando ao Voldemort — Draco e Ron se encolheram ao ouvir o nome, a expressão de Ginny ficou tensa e Hermione fez uma careta — que ele sabia que eu não estava mais com a capa.

— Está bem — disse Hermione lentamente.

— E aí, quando voltamos à tarde, ele esteve aqui. — Hermione olhou ao redor do dormitório, cautelosa e cética ao mesmo tempo. O dormitório lhe parecia perfeitamente normal. Harry sorriu levemente, e ela teve a impressão de que ele sabia o que ela pensava. — Como? — perguntou ele. Ela assentiu, e Harry fez uma careta. — Tem a ver com meu segredo. — Hermione esperou pacientemente. — Eu senti o cheiro dele — contou por fim.

— Sentiu o cheiro? — repetiu, duvidosa. Olhou para os outros três, mas eles não pareciam achar tão estranho quanto Hermione. — Harry?

— Acho que é mais fácil só te mostrar — disse ele. Olhou para Ron. — Não a deixe surtar, está bem? — Ron assentiu e se aproximou mais um pouco de Hermione, que o olhou com confusão, mas não se moveu.

— Observe — disse ele, indicando Harry, então Hermione o fez. Harry se inclinou, criando pelos, dentes e orelhas negras. Hermione conhecia a transformação (tinha visto o padrinho de Harry se transformar na primeira vez que visitara Grimmauld Place), mas era um choque ver _Harry_ se transformar. A mão de Ron era gentil em seu joelho, a de Ginny em seu ombro. Draco observava seu rosto com atenção.

— Não — conseguiu dizer depois de um momento — é o que eu esperava. — O Lobo Harry parecia ansioso. — Isso é... Como foi que... Harry, isso é magia _incrivelmente_ avançada! Quanto tempo faz que você consegue... — Hermione parou. — Na verdade, deixa pra lá; o que eu quero saber é por que você acha que iria para Azkaban se alguém descobrisse... — Mas uma ideia lhe ocorreu antes que qualquer um dos outros pudesse falar qualquer coisa, e ela cerrou os olhos. Harry pareceu se encolher um pouco. — Você _é_ registrado, né? — O rosto de Harry não era humano, mas Hermione conseguia ver a culpa nele mesmo assim. — Harry!

Harry se levantou e voltou a ser ele mesmo.

— Eu falei que era um segredo enorme — disse ele, tímido.

— Ser um Animago sem registro é _ilegal_, e você deveria saber disso depois do que aconteceu no julgamento de Sirius! — Hermione tinha lido sobre as multas que ele recebera. Olhou para os outros num pedido de ajuda, mas parecia que mais ninguém ia dizer qualquer coisa... para ele ou qualquer outra pessoa. Por um breve momento, ela perguntou-se se teria de fazer isso ela mesma. — Mesmo que você não queira, _ele_ devia tomar mais cuidado. Ele é um Auror...

— Hermione — chamou Harry. — Eu sei. _Ele_ sabe. Temos nossos motivos, sabe. — Hermione cruzou o braço e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Harry suspirou. — No começo, eu fiz Padfoot me ensinar porque achei que seria legal poder ir com ele e Moony na lua cheia. Ainda não consegui permissão, mas ainda é algo _útil_.

“Mas no segundo que eu me registrar, estarei na primeira página do _Profeta_ e, assim que isso acontecer, Voldemort vai saber. Ele vai descobrir em algum momento”, adicionou, “mas quanto mais tempo ele não souber, por mais tempo terei minha vantagem contra Wormtail e contra qualquer outro que ele mandar xeretar ou me pegar de surpresa. Já me ajudou uma vez contra ele; eu te contei que Quirrell me prendeu enquanto tentava entender o espelho. Eu não consegui me soltar porque as cordas estavam frouxas e ele estava distraído; eu me soltei porque me transformei e a corda não estava do jeito certo para um lobo.”

Hermione conhecia Harry havia vários anos e achava que nunca o ouvira falar tanto de uma única vez. E ele tinha razão.

— Huh — disse Draco suavemente. Hermione tinha de admitir que essa versão dos eventos vazia muito mais sentido do que Harry se soltar _de algum jeito._

— Acho que faz sentido — disse por fim, e Harry relaxou um pouco. — Você não achou mesmo que eu ia te denunciar, né? — Harry pareceu envergonhado, mas foi Ron quem respondeu.

— Poderia ter denunciado — falou. — Você sabe; regras, Ministério... — Hermione o acotovelou sem muita vontade, mas ele apenas riu e se afastou.

— Não vou dizer que não pensei nisso — admitiu —, mas não vou denunciar. Eu já queria, mas depois de hoje, quero que o Wormtail seja pego e isso pode ajudar. — E, para Hermione, era isso; lidariam com as habilidades ilegais de Harry quando não fosse tão necessário que elas continuassem escondidas.

**-x-**

— Senhor Malfoy... o mais novo — adicionou quando Hydrus também o olhou. Finalmente o garoto tinha tirado a tipoia que usava desde o incidente com o Hipogrifo, apesar de ele ainda choramingar sobre seu braço para quem quisesse ouvir. — Por favor, fique mais um pouco. — Draco terminou de guardar suas coisas na mochila e se aproximou de sua mesa. Severus esperou até os últimos alunos do terceiro ano terem saído; nem mesmo Potter, Weasley e Granger enrolaram para ir embora, mas Severus duvidava que eles tinham ido muito longe.

— Senhor? — perguntou Draco educadamente.

— Não pude evitar entreouvir sua conversa com Hydrus quando chegaram à aula — disse Severus. O rosto de Draco se contorceu de um jeito que sugeria que ele duvidava disso, e Severus o ignorou, porque ele não estava errado. — Sobre a situação com seu pai.

— Ah — disse Draco. Ele pareceu surpreso por um breve momento, mas logo a expressão sumiu. — Isso. O que tem?

— Precisamente o _que_ você escreveu em sua carta para Lucius que o faz achar que tem a situação sob controle? — perguntou. — Até onde sei, suas tentativas de negociar em nome do Hipogrifo não estavam indo bem. — O próprio Draco tinha lhe contado, afinal.

— Tentei algo diferente — disse ele. — Na verdade, Potter que me deu a ideia.

— Potter? — perguntou sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder o ceticismo. — E desde quando Potter sabe como lidar com seu pai?

— Ele sabe mais do que o esperado — falou Draco. Severus perguntou-se se o menino estava sendo vago de propósito. — Mas acho que ele não sabe que adotei suas táticas.

— E quais são essas táticas?

— Um segredo — falou Draco, sorrindo levemente. Severus queria muito revirar os olhos, mas não o fez.

— Draco — disse, paciente. — Não posso te ajudar nem te aconselhar se não souber o que planeja.

— Não tem problema — falou Draco. — Acho que dessa vez deu certo. — Tirou um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado do bolso e o colocou na mesa.

_Draco,_ estava escrito.

__

_Admito que sua proposta me intrigou e estou disposto a considerá-la, com a condição de que sua próxima carta tenha mais detalhes da oferta do que a última; recuso a concordar com qualquer coisa sem as informações necessárias para saber com o que estou concordando._

_Assumindo que as informações adicionais sejam satisfatórias e não acabem com meu interesse na solução proposta, poderemos conversar mais._

_Sinceramente,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

— Bom, né? — perguntou Draco, parecendo bastante arrogante. Severus leu a carta mais uma vez e a devolveu.

— Em nome de Merlin, o que foi que você ofereceu? — perguntou Severus, apertando a ponte do nariz; é claro, era possível que Lucius só estivesse concordando com Draco para deixá-lo feliz, mas a carta não era tão condescendente quanto seria se fosse o caso... Lucius, até onde Severus sabia, estava sendo sincero.

— Um segredo — repetiu Draco.

**-x-**

— Levante-se, McKinnon, precisamos de você — disse Scrimgeour bruscamente ao passar por seu cubículo. — No Departamento de Cooperação Internacional, alguém estará esperando. — Marlene deixou a pena de lado e apalpou o bolso, procurando a varinha. Scrimgeour não diminuiu a velocidade; ele ainda ia em direção ao seu escritório. — Leve Brown com você.

Marlene não fez perguntas — achou que Scrimgeour não estava de bom humor — e foi em direção ao cubículo de Brown. Passou por Sirius no caminho, e ele ergueu os olhos de seu trabalho com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas não disse nada.

Parecia que Brown tinha ouvido Scrimgeour falar seu nome, mas ele ainda não saíra de sua mesa; ele a olhou com expectativa assim que ela entrou em seu campo de visão.

— O que foi?

— Estão nos chamando no Cooperação Internacional — respondeu. — Não sei por que — adicionou, já adivinhando sua próxima pergunta. Brown deu de ombros e a seguiu até os elevadores.

O Nível Cinco do Ministério estava movimentado, como era esperado; com a Copa Mundial se aproximando e o Torneio Tribruxo no ano seguinte, os membros do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional estavam muito ocupados. Marlene desviou de uma loira maravilhosa que conversava rapidamente em só Merlin sabia qual idioma com seu parceiro fascinado.

— Uau — disse Brown girando no mesmo lugar para vê-la passar. Marlene suspirou e o tirou do caminho de um bruxo que carregava algum tipo de estádio. Um memorando interdepartamental passou por eles roçando a orelha de Marlene, e em algum lugar à sua esquerda, as pessoas discutiam em voz alta sobre... ovos?

— Ah, Aurores, bom. — Um homem magrelo, segurando uma prancheta os seguiu. — A Madame Sprottle está esperando; venham comigo.

Eles o seguiram pelo caos que era o quinto andar, indo para uma seção mais silenciosa, com escritórios. O homem bateu duas vezes na porta do escritório de Sprottle antes de deixá-los entrar. Ele se sentou ao lado da mesa de Sprottle, que ergueu os olhos.

Ela era mais velha que Marlene, mas certamente não tão velha quanto seu antecessor, Crouch, tinha sido. Mechas grisalhas estavam misturadas com o cabelo castanho em suas têmporas, e ela usava óculos de tartaruga. Algo nela — apesar da pouca semelhança física — fez Marlene se lembrar da professora McGonagall.

— Nomes — disse ela.

— Auror Marlene McKinnon — respondeu Marlene. — Esse é o Auror Michael Brown.

— Adorável. — Sprottle anotou algo em um pergaminho e voltou a erguer os olhos. — Eu sou Damaris Sprottle; já sabem disso, é claro, mas não fomos oficialmente apresentados. Estou ansiosa para trabalhar com vocês pelos próximos dois anos.

— Igualmente — falou Brown. — Estar envolvido em algo assim é, bem, brilhante. — Sprottle assentiu e indicou o homem que os levara até ali.

— Esse é William Pemberley, meu assistente. Sei que Scrimgeour os orientou quando receberam essa missão, mas não tive a oportunidade de fazer o mesmo e me desculpo pelo atraso. — Marlene assentiu; tinha sido notificada sobre a missão em setembro e agora já estavam no fim de outubro.

— Não se preocupe com isso — respondeu Brown.

— Então, aos negócios: assim como era quando receberam a missão, é tudo confidencial. Com o passar do tempo e com mais pessoas sendo envolvidas, a notícia irá se espalhar, mas ainda não estamos prontos para isso. — Marlene e Brown assentiram seu entendimento, apesar de o coração de Marlene ter se apertado um pouco; a confidencialidade era parte do trabalho, sabia disso, mas normalmente havia um pouco de flexibilidade, principalmente entre os Aurores, o que era bom para ela e Sirius. O próprio Sirius tinha um pouco de flexibilidade em seu envolvimento com a Copa Mundial (tinham lhe oferecido a missão apenas dois dias depois de terem conversado na Cantina do Ministério) e tinha compartilhado isso e aquilo com ela, e ele ficaria desapontado por ela não poder oferecer o mesmo.

— Excelente. Então, vocês estarão mais envolvidos com a segurança. Precisaremos de sua ajuda para investigar cada uma das escolas envolvidas e descobrir os benefícios de o Torneio ser em uma delas, assim como possíveis problemas. Além disso...

A porta do escritório foi aberta para admitir um homem em vestes esmeraldas.

— ... finalmente fiz contato com o santuário na Romênia, e eles ficaram felizes em ajudar, mas... Oh! — Ele pareceu notar Marlene e Brown e olhou para Sprottle.

— Esse é o Elton Giffling — disse Sprottle, paciente. — Ele é um dos nossos criadores de tarefas.

— Olá — disse Giffling, piscando para eles. — Devo voltar depois...?

— É melhor, Elton, obrigada — falou Sprottle. Com desculpas murmuradas, Giffling foi embora. — Peço desculpas. Agora, onde eu estava...?


	17. Matchmaker and Mapmaker

**Capítulo Dezessete  
Matchmaker and Mapmaker  
(Casamenteira e Cartógrafo)**

Draco examinava um cacho de baratas com uma expressão enojada. Harry duvidava que ele já tivesse visto um antes; não era algo que imaginava entrar na Mansão Malfoy.

— Onde Hermione foi? — perguntou Ron, ao lado das penas açucaradas.

— Só Merlin sabe — disse Draco. Ele devolveu o cacho ao seu lugar e foi examinar a prateleira de Pomorins Azedos. Harry foi procurar Hermione (uma façanha e tanto, considerando a quantidade de pessoas que enchiam a loja) e acabou a encontrando perto do Fio Dental de Menta. Ela certamente pensava em seus pais.

— Está terminando? — perguntou ele.

— Sim — respondeu ela, olhando para trás dele. — Vai comprar alguma coisa? — Harry mostrou a sacola que já tinha comprado (cheia de chocolate e penas açucaradas), e ela sorriu. — Ah, bom — disse ela, ou quase gritou para ser ouvida sobre todo o barulho da loja. — Pode me fazer um favor, então? Pode ver o preço dos, hum — torceu o nariz — pirulitos com sabor de sangue? 

— Pirulitos sabor sangue? — repetiu, inexpressivo.

— Sim — disse Hermione com uma convicção súbita. — Pirulitos com sabor sangue. Por favor? — Ela o empurrou de leve e, balançando a cabeça, Harry foi procurar. Assim que achou, duvidou que Hermione estivesse interessada nos pirulitos.

— Olá, Harry. — Cho, parada ao lado da prateleira e segurando o doce que Hermione supostamente queria, sorriu para ele. Sua amiga ruiva também sorriu e virou-se para olhar alguma outra coisa. — Está gostando de Hogsmeade?

— Er, sim, acho que sim — respondeu. Ela estava bonita, com um gorro salpicado de neve e um agasalho verde-escuro, e, por um momento, ele não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, só que Hermione achava que ela gostava dele, e o que é que ele ia fazer sobre isso? Olhou para Hermione e a viu sorrir para ele. Cho seguiu seu olhar e seu rosto se abateu.

— Ah — disse ela. — Vocês vieram juntos?

— Sim — disse Harry —, com Ron e Draco. — Cho pareceu um pouco mais feliz ao ouvir isso, apesar de Harry não saber o porquê. — Você veio com a... er... — Indicou a amiga de Cho.

— Marietta — disse ela, sorrindo. — Sim. Então... Está pronto para a partida de amanhã? — O coração de Harry se apertou um pouco com a pergunta.

— Sim, devo estar. — Correu uma mão pelo cabelo e tentou mudar um pouco de assunto. — Não sei se você ficou sabendo; vamos jogar contra os Lufos em vez dos Sonserinos...

— Ah, sim — falou Cho. — O braço de Malfoy. — Seu tom e o revirar de olhos foram encorajadores; parecia que ela não acreditava que Hydrus tinha se machucado tão gravemente quanto ele fingia. Ele sorriu para ela, o humor melhorando, e ela retribuiu o sorriso com as bochechas coradas. — Ainda assim, deve ser um bom jogo; estou ansiosa por ele.

— Vai assistir? — perguntou ele.

— É claro — respondeu ela, como se fosse uma pergunta tola. Harry supôs que era mesmo, ainda que só um pouco. — Tenho que ver a competição, afinal. — Dessa vez, seu sorriso era uma provocação.

— Harry! — Ron apareceu ao seu lado, notou Cho e acenou, desajeitado, antes de se virar para Harry. — Ei, Chang. Acha que Ginny vai gostar mais do chocolate ou da pena açucarada? Malfoy não ajudou em nada... Ai!

— _Ron!_ — O sorriso tinha sumido do rosto de Hermione, e ela era seguida por um Draco envergonhado, cujos braços seguravam uma pilha de fio dental de menta e o que mais ele e Hermione fossem comprar. — Estamos indo — disse ela duramente antes que Harry pudesse responder a pergunta de Ron. — Está pronto?

— Espera... Estão indo? — perguntou Harry, enquanto Hermione arrastava Ron para longe, mandando que ele e Draco fossem para o caixa, dando um punhado de moedas a Draco no caminho.

— Sim, vamos um pouco mais cedo para o Três Vassouras, para conseguir uma mesa — respondeu ela. O tom de Hermione era um pouco mais suave, então pelo menos não era com ele que ela estava brava. Perguntou-se o que Ron tinha feito para irritá-la. — Está tão cheio aqui que não queremos perder a chance... Mas você pode ficar e nos encontrar mais tarde. — A forma que ela o olhou fez Harry achar que ela ficaria brava se ele não ficasse, então não teve opção que não assentir. Ela sorriu (Harry achou que parecia forçado) e se misturou à multidão.

— Desculpe por... erm... — Harry balançou uma mão na direção de seus amigos; Hermione tinha se juntado aos outros dois, e ele conseguia ouvi-la sibilar com Ron mesmo com todo o barulho na loja.

— Não tem problema — disse Cho, parecendo um pouco impressionada. — Ela é bastante... — Pausou, parecendo procurar pelas palavras.

— Sim — concordou Harry, sorrindo. — Você se acostuma.

— Então... você tem planos para o almoço, era o que Hermione Granger estava dizendo?

— Sim — respondeu ele, sorrindo apesar de tudo. — Pad... Sirius, Remus, Tonks e Marlene vão se encontrar com a gente. — Não contou que eles tinham tomado como missão deles supervisionar sua visita a Hogsmeade, apesar de Harry não conseguir culpá-los com Wormtail à solta. Isso, e estava ansioso para ouvir todas as últimas histórias deles. Olhou para seu relógio de novo.

— O professor Lupin não está dando aulas em Beauxbatons?

— Sim... — Harry hesitou brevemente; a condição de Moony não era um segredo desde o julgamento de Padfoot, e se ele tinha sido o professor de Cho, era improvável que ela se incomodasse com o lembrete. — Mas a lua cheia é hoje, e ele sempre tira uns dias de folga por causa dela, então ele decidiu fazer uma visita.

— Isso é legal da parte dele — disse ela, oferecendo um sorriso pequeno a Harry. — Eles vão assistir à partida?

— Padf... Sirius vai, sim — respondeu. — Não sei se os outros vão. Depende se vão ter de trabalhar, e de como a noite vai ser para... — Engoliu a palavra “Moony”. — Remus.

— Ah. Bem, o almoço deve ser divertido, então.

— Sim — falou Harry. Mas, por algum motivo, teve a impressão de que ela estava desapontada.

— É melhor eu te deixar ir — falou ela. — Eles devem estar esperando.

— Provavelmente — concordou; de acordo com seu relógio, já estava na hora de se encontrarem e se estivesse atrasado, não ficaria surpreso se Padfoot fosse procurá-lo. — Desculpe. Tenha uma boa tarde.

— Obrigada. — Sim, definitivamente desapontada. Mas por quê?

— Foi bom conversar com você — adicionou honestamente, e ela voltou a corar. O próprio rosto de Harry estava quente. — Nós devíamos... er... fazer isso de novo.

Cho pareceu um pouco confusa e abriu a boca. Aí, ela voltou a fechá-la e sorriu, balançando um pouco a cabeça.

— Seria bom.

— Brilhante — falou ele, o rosto ainda quente. — Eu... er... te vejo depois.

— Tchau, Harry. E boa sorte amanhã — adicionou ela quando ele saía da loja. Ele sorriu (apesar do aperto estranho em seu estômago ao ser lembrado do dia seguinte), acenou para ela e foi de encontro à leve neve que caía do lado de fora.

A rua estava fria quando comparada ao interior aquecido da Dedosdemel, não que Harry se incomodasse com isso... pelo menos, até que o tipo de frio mudou. Não havia nada a ser visto quando Harry olhou por cima do ombro, mas ele andou um pouco mais rápido assim mesmo.

Tinha acabado de chegar à porta do Três Vassouras quando dois Dementadores saíram do beco do outro lado da rua e viraram em sua direção. Estremecendo, Harry abriu a porta e entrou antes que eles pudessem ir atrás dele. Era a _última_ coisa que precisava.

Trombou com alguém.

— Desculpe, Dra... — Harry viu o cabelo loiro platinado e as feições pontudas, mas o cheiro estava errado e o fez hesitar. — Malfoy.

— Potter. — Hydrus limpou a parte de seu casaco em que Harry tocara. Ele tinha a mesma expressão que Draco ao olhar para o cacho de baratas.

— Não sei por que usa essas coisas horríveis se elas não melhoram sua visão — disse Daphne Greengrass, levando as mãos aos olhos para zombar dos óculos dele. Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy gargalharam.

— Eu pedi desculpa — falou Harry, revirando os olhos. Hydrus olhou para trás de Harry, pela janela embaçada.

— Está com pressa, é? — disse lentamente, e Harry soube que ele tinha visto os Dementadores. — Uma pena que eles sejam necessários, mas algo tem que nos manter seguros; é óbvio que os Aurores não estão fazendo nada para melhorar as coisas. — Ele torceu os lábios e seus olhos foram para Padfoot, que conversava com Madame Rosmerta, uma cerveja amanteigada nas mãos. — De fato, duvido que estejam fazendo qualquer coisa.

Harry abriu a boca, incerto se para responder ou amaldiçoar, mas Pansy foi mais rápida.

— Se bem — disse ela cruelmente —, se eles _quiserem_ se sentir úteis, eles podem correr embaixo de você com uma maca amanhã. Talvez consigam evitar que você se machuque demais quando os Dementadores aparecerem. — Harry ficou imóvel e, por um momento, não tinha nada a dizer. Viu Draco e Ron se levantarem de uma mesa; eles tinham notado o que acontecia e claramente planejavam ir ajudá-lo.

— Não sabia que você se importava, Parkinson — Harry conseguiu dizer depois de um momento. — Mas deve ser melhor se eu não me machucar; o pessoal da escola já tá cansado de ouvir falar sobre ‘machucados’. — Olhou para o braço de Hydrus, ainda em uma tipoia, e Hydrus corou.

Daphne se irritou, e Crabbe e Goyle deram um passo à frente, ameaçadores. Harry procurou por sua varinha, assim como Pansy, mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, alguém pigarreou atrás de Harry.

— Há algum problema por aqui? — O tom leve de Moony trouxe consigo uma sensação de _déjà vu_, e Harry não conseguiu evitar o sorriso.

— Não é da sua conta, Lupin — disse Hydrus, balançando a mão que não estava na tipoia para os outros. — Boa sorte amanhã, Potter. Você vai precisar. — E com isso, eles passaram por Harry a caminho da porta. Harry só pôde observá-los ir embora e torcer para Hydrus estar errado.

— E aí, beleza — disse Tonks, aproximando-se para dar um abraço em Harry, mas ela franzia o cenho para os Sonserinos. — Meio grosseiro ele, né? — Apesar de tudo, Harry sorriu.

— Dora — disse Remus —, acho que o Harry não precisa ser encorajado. — Mas quando ele abraçou Harry, seu cheiro não era bravo nem desapontado, apenas cansado (o que Harry esperava ser por causa da lua cheia) e um pouco divertido.

— Onde estão os outros? — perguntou Tonks. — Acho que o Rabugento precisa se sentar e comer alguma coisa...

— Já vou te mostrar o Rabugento — murmurou Moony, mas permitiu que Tonks o levasse até a mesa. Ron e Draco tinham decidido ficar por lá ao verem Moony e Tonks lidarem com Hydrus, e foram cumprimentados com alegria por Tonks, assim como Hermione e Marlene, que já estavam sentadas e perdidas em uma conversa.

— Olá, pessoal — disse Padfoot, de algum modo conseguindo esticar uma mão para bagunçar o cabelo de Harry, apesar de estar carregando cerveja amanteigada para todos. — Como estamos?

— Com frio — respondeu Marlene, aceitando a bebida quente de Padfoot com uma careta. — Se ele não se parecesse tanto com James, eu juraria que ele é seu — falou, usando a cabeça para indicar Harry que, como Padfoot, usava um jeans e um suéter, mas não quisera usar touca, nem cachecol ou luvas, apesar do frio.

— Natureza _versus_ criação — disse Padfoot.

— Ah, é definitivamente criação — falou Moony, com uma expressão de quem sabe das coisas; ele, ao contrário de Marlene, sabia das habilidades Animagas de Harry.

— Bem — disse Marlene ironicamente —, me ensine seus costumes, porque não consigo sentir os dedos dos pés.

— Repita depois de mim — falou Padfoot e começou a recitar palavras obviamente inventadas até que Marlene o acotovelou. Ron riu. Abafando o riso, Padfoot tomou um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e deixou de prestar atenção nela. — E aí, aconteceu algo interessante hoje?

— Wormtail não apareceu, se é isso o que quer saber — respondeu Harry, e Padfoot revirou os olhos, mas pareceu satisfeito de saber mesmo assim. — E quase perdemos Hermione na Loja de Penas Escribas...

— Ela não estava perdida, Potter — falou Draco. — Só não queria se mexer. — Ele se voltou aos adultos. — Precisamos prometer ir à Dedosdemel para fazê-la sair de perto dos mostruários. — Padfoot riu.

— Não posso te culpar, Hermione — falou Moony do seu canto. — Eu sempre achei que é uma loja fascin...

— _Que_ professor — suspirou Tonks.

— Claro — falou Ron —, quando nós queríamos tomar nosso tempo na Dedosdemel, ela não quis deixar. Eu queria comprar algo para Ginny — adicionou.

— E comprou — retorquiu Hermione.

— Mas eu queria ter mais tempo para decidir...

— Não precisava de mais tempo, ela ficará feliz com as penas açucaradas, e nós precisávamos conseguir uma mesa. — Hermione tomou um gole delicado de sua cerveja.

— Podia ter vindo só com o Malfoy...

— Não, todos nós precisávamos vir...

— Não fez o Harry vir com a gente...

— Harry estava ocupado...

— Eu também estava! — arguiu Ron.

Harry encontrou os olhos de Draco e fez uma careta enquanto Ron e Hermione continuavam. Padfoot os observava, parecendo confuso, e Marlene conversava com Tonks e Moony sobre alguma coisa dos Aurores.

— Já sabe qual é a missão dela? — perguntou Harry, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Marlene.

— Não — resmungou Padfoot. Marlene os olhou, ergueu uma sobrancelha (não, Harry achava, por tê-los ouvido, mas por eles estarem a olhando) e voltou a desviar os olhos.

— E ainda não posso saber a sua? — perguntou.

— Ainda não — respondeu Padfoot. — Mas não falta muito para ser anunciado e quando for... — Deu de ombros. — E você sabe que eu ainda estou no caso do Wormtail e do Crouch, mas semana passada Scrimgeour o passou para que alguns Aurores revisassem também. Eu vou ficar bem ocupado com essa nova missão e... francamente, novas opiniões serão boas. Não temos muito com o que trabalhar. — Esfregou o queixo.

— Bem, Pettigrew esteve em Hogwarts — contou Draco.

— Sim — falou Padfoot. — Mas isso cria mais perguntas do que as responde; não sabemos se ele está ficando lá ou se só visitou algumas vezes.

— Acho que ele está ficando — disse Harry. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada específico de seus “sonhos”, mas eles lhe deram a sensação de que Wormtail estava em Hogwarts... Ou, talvez, Harry estivesse tão acostumado com o perigo morando na escola, que a ideia de um de seus inimigos ir e vir era simplesmente estranha demais para aceitar.

— Mas você está de olho no mapa — respondeu Padfoot; Ron tinha sugerido isso depois do incidente de Hermione com o Vira-Tempo e, desde então, o mapa estivera escondido dentro de um livro e sendo vigiado durante as aulas ou o almoço, ou ele ficava ao lado do dever de casa, no canto favorito deles do Salão Comunal. — E disse que não o viu.

— Não vi — murmurou Harry.

— Talvez ele tenha descoberto uma forma de se esconder do mapa — sugeriu Draco.

— Não dá pra enganar o mapa — falou Padfoot. — Não é possível.

— Sirius... — Aparentemente, Marlene e os outros ocupantes da mesa estiveram ouvindo a conversa. — Você criou esse negócio quando estava na escola. Sei que é magia avançada, mas Peter já um adulto...

— E é um Comensal da Morte — falou Tonks. — Não acho que seja demais assumir que ele pode ter aprendido...

— Não dá pra enganar o mapa — falou Moony, a voz firme apesar do cansaço. Ele e Sirius se entreolharam. — E menos ainda a gente. Não vou mentir e dizer que o mapa não era uma forma maravilhosa para documentarmos o que sabíamos do castelo, mas seu verdadeiro propósito...

— Era monitorar o castelo — terminou Marlene. — Sim, nós...

— Na verdade, não — disse Padfoot. — Lá nos últimos anos de escola, quando a guerra piorou, claro. Mas inicialmente fizemos o mapa para nos garantir de que não seríamos pegos, fosse com as pegadinhas que pregávamos, fosse enquanto íamos nos encontrar com Moony na Casa. Nós nos prendemos a ele, tanto na forma humana quanto na Animaga, para que quem estivesse com o Mapa soubesse onde os outros estavam. Quem estivesse com o Mapa, estava com um dos espelhos, ou estava com quem estivesse com o espelho, para que pudesse avisar se os outros fossem encontrar problemas.

— Mas ele teve acesso ao Mapa — lembrou Hermione. — No dia que ele procurou pela capa de Harry. Ele pode ter adulterado...

— Ele não o reconheceu — disse Padfoot —, caso contrário ele o teria destruído para que vocês não pudessem usá-lo contra ele, ou o teria levado para usar contra vocês. — Harry assentiu; ele e Padfoot já tinham tido essa conversa, e Harry, abalado pela ideia do Mapa acabar nas mãos de Wormtail, prestava mais atenção a ele desde então; quando não era ele quem estava com o Mapa, era um de seus amigos.

— Animadora, essa conversa — comentou Tonks com ninguém em particular, e Ron riu. — Deve ter algum outro assunto para conversarmos...

A conversa logo passou a ser sobre Quadribol, e Harry se juntou a ela com menos entusiasmo que o normal.

— Cedric Diggory é o capitão? — perguntou Tonks. — Merlin, isso faz eu me sentir velha; eu me formei antes dele ser um aluno do primeiro ano! — Ela se virou para Ron e Draco. — Preece e Macavoy ainda estão no time? Eles já devem estar no sétimo ano...

— Você ouviu isso... ela se sente velha — suspirou Moony para Marlene.

— O quê? — perguntou Marlene, fingindo ser surda. — Fale mais alto; não sou mais tão jovem assim... — Ela sorriu, e Moony retribuiu.

— Acho que sou um ancião, então — disse Padfoot. — Já que sou mais velho que vocês todos.

— Não que dê pra notar — provocou Moony e permitiu-se ser envolvido pela conversa de Hermione e Marlene. Aproveitando-se da distração dos outros, Harry colocou sua cadeira mais perto de Padfoot.

— Vai para a Casa dos Gritos hoje? — murmurou. Padfoot o olhou, divertido, mas balançou a cabeça.

— Vai estar ocupada.

— Ah, é — respondeu; Dumbledore tinha lhe contado que, agora, alguns lobisomens frequentavam a escola e que eles usavam a Casa dos Gritos, mas não tinha pensando muito nisso. — Então vai ser na Cabana mesmo?

— Como sempre — concordou Padfoot em voz baixa. — E antes que pergunte: não. Não — adicionou ao ver a expressão no rosto de Harry — porque eu acho que você não aguenta, mas porque não quero tentar explicar para a McGonagall por que eu vou te tirar da escola em uma noite que ela _sabe_ que ficarei com o Moony. 

— Podemos dizer a ela que estou com saudades do Monstro — disse Harry, tentando não deixar o desapontamento aparecer em sua voz.

— Boa tentativa. Mas você não tem nada para hoje à tarde, tem?

— Acho que a Hermione queria explorar um pouco mais o vilarejo. Ela disse que leu algo sobre uma loja, uma casa ou algo assim...

— Mas depois? — insistiu Padfoot.

— Nada demais — disse. Padfoot assentiu, seu cheiro satisfeito, e Harry começou a sorrir. — Por quê?

— Já fez tempo que prometi te ajudar com os Dementadores — falou Padfoot, dando de ombros. — Podemos começar a praticar à tarde, se ainda estiver interessado.

— Estou — falou na mesma hora. — Acha que demora muito para aprender? — Se conseguisse aprender logo, então se sentiria _muito_ melhor com o jogo do dia seguinte.

— Depende — respondeu Padfoot, e seus olhos correram pelo rosto de Harry, procurando. — Não costuma ser algo que a gente aprender da noite pro dia. — A esperança de Harry morreu e deve ter aparecido em seu rosto, porque Padfoot franziu o cenho. — Está preocupado que os Dementadores apareçam na partida?

— Não será um problema — murmurou Harry sem encontrar os olhos de Padfoot. Treinara bastante desde o desastre dos Testes de Quadribol, e os Dementadores o deixaram em paz. Mas teria várias pessoas felizes na partida das quais os Dementadores poderiam se alimentar, e ele não podia esperar que Diggory o pegasse no dia seguinte (ele também estaria no ar).

— É — falou Padfoot com firmeza. — Não será.

_É o que espero_, pensou Harry.


	18. Fly Or Fall

**Capítulo Dezoito  
Fly Or Fall  
(Voar Ou Cair)**

— Dessa vez foi melhor — disse Padfoot, e Harry abaixou a varinha, duvidoso.

— Foi mesmo — falou Tonks; Moony tinha ido descansar em casa depois do almoço, mas ela tinha ido com eles, dizendo que o Patrono era mais divertido do que passar a tarde vendo seu marido dormir. — Eu definitivamente vi um pouquinho de prata dessa vez.

— Não foi nada parecido com o seu — disse Harry; quando tinham começado a praticar, Padfoot tinha lhe mostrado seu Patrono. O cachorro prateado tinha saído de sua varinha sem esforço, e Harry, que não conseguira nada além de uma fraquíssima névoa prateada depois de várias horas, sentia-se incrivelmente desencorajado.

— Bem, Patronos têm formas diferentes — disse Tonks, prestativa. — Então o seu provavelmente não vai ser nem um pouco igual ao do Sirius.

— Duvido que a ideia seja que não se pareça com nada — lembrou Harry, afundando-se na cadeira mais próxima. Padfoot se sentou ao seu lado e fez seus ombros se baterem. Harry bateu de volta.

— Você vai conseguir. Talvez só não seja hoje.

_Mas o Quadribol é amanhã_, Harry quis dizer. _Então preciso conseguir hoje._

— Eu demorei umas semanas até conseguir que o meu fosse corpóreo — contou Tonks. Ela provavelmente achou que isso era reconfortante, mas não era. — E só porque eu tinha um Dementador com que praticar... acho que fica mais real.

— Tem alguns por perto... — falou Padfoot, olhando para as figuras que flutuavam pelo terreno através da janela. — Mas deve ser melhor não os provocar antes da partida.

— Espera aí — disse Tonks, enrugando o rosto. Em um momento, seu cabelo tinha formado um véu longo e fino sobre seu rosto, cobrindo seu corpo; seus braços (o pouco que Harry conseguia ver) eram magros e terminavam em mãos esqueléticas.

— Consigo ver seus pés — falou Padfoot, crítico. Tonks se virou duramente.

— Cala a boca, Sirius — disse. Apesar de seu rosto não ser visível, Harry conseguia imaginar a expressão de Tonks. — Tente agora.

— Só não olhe para seus pés — aconselhou Padfoot, e Tonks bufou. Harry se levantou, erguendo a varinha, e se focou na sua lembrança feliz:

_— Sob circunstâncias normais, eu nunca perguntaria isso; você tem, o quê? Oito anos? E eu estou tentando fugir dos Aurores e do resto do Ministério, mas se você quiser... outro lar..._

_— Outro lar? — perguntou Harry, sua voz uma oitava mais alta. — Tipo, longe dos Dursley?_

_— Não tem problema se você não quiser — apressou-se a dizer Padfoot._

_— Eu quero! — Harry quase gritou._

_— Mesmo? — perguntou Padfoot, alegre. Harry assentiu para enfatizar sua resposta. — Tem certeza? Eu não sei como a casa está e pode ser perigoso... Como eu disse, há pessoas atrás de mim..._

_— Eu quero — disse Harry quase sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sempre sonhara que um parente desconhecido viria buscá-lo, e, agora, Padfoot, o melhor amigo de seu pai, estava oferecendo exatamente isso._

Com um sorriso fraco, Harry olhou para Tonks... que realmente parecia um Dementador, exceto pelos pés e pelo fato de que Harry estava próximo e ainda consciente.

— _Expecto Patronum_ — disse com firmeza. Como a última vez, uma névoa prateada saiu da sua varinha, mas sumiu antes de alcançar Tonks.

— Quase — falou Padfoot, levantando-se.

— Ainda bem que não chegou mais perto, agora que estou pensando nisso — disse Tonks. — Acho que doeria ser atingida por um Patrono à queima-roupa. — Padfoot riu. — Na verdade... sabe o que pode ajudar?

— O quê? — perguntou Harry e Padfoot em uníssono.

— Um bicho-papão! — falou ela. O cabelo negro que dava forma às suas “vestes” ficou rosa por um instante, e Harry perguntou-se se ela tinha percebido. — Você disse que o seu é um Dementador, certo, Harry?

— Brilhante — disse Padfoot antes que ela pudesse continuar. — Eu devia ter pensado nisso.

— Deve ter um na cabana do Remus, tenho certeza — falou Tonks. — Juro que tem um por lá toda vez que a gente visita.

— Vamos dar uma olhada... — Padfoot olhou para seu Auxiliar. — Ah. Agora, na verdade. A lua vai aparecer em uma hora.

O coração de Harry se afundou, mas tentou não demonstrar quando Padfoot e Tonks — mais uma vez com sua aparência normal — se despediram.

Depois de eles terem ido embora, Harry ficou parado, sozinho, na sala de aula; respirou fundou e experimentou outra lembrança feliz — dessa vez, era o almoço no Três Vassouras.

— _Expecto Patronum._

-x-

— Meu Lorde...

— Já disse que não, Dmitri! — sibilou Lorde Voldemort, a raiva correndo por ele.

— É nossa melhor escolha — respondeu ele, cruzando os braços. — Wormtail perdeu a capa e não sabe onde o anel ou a varinha estão, e o garoto está protegido demais para que ele consiga...

— Wormtail e eu já discutimos isso — falou Lorde Voldemort, irritado. Infelizmente, eram apenas ele e Polkov; o jovem Crouch estava infiltrado e era arriscado tentar entrar em contato, e Wormtail parecia ter decidido que não dar notícias era melhor do que dar más notícias. Os dedos de Lorde Voldemort (pequenos e tensos) se torceram. Como ele desejava sua varinha.

— Eu não lembro...

— Você não estava presente. — O rosto de Polkov se contorceu, mas voltou ao normal em um instante. — É bom que não superestime sua posição; você sabe o que precisa saber. — Polkov não gostava nenhum pouco disso e, apesar de desprezar o homem, desprezar o fato de que precisava dele, precisava dele. — De todo modo, não estamos prontos. — Essas palavras eram um tipo de trégua, com a qual Lorde Voldemort esperava acariciar o orgulho irascível de seu servo.

— Perdoe-me, meu Lorde — falou Polkov, a voz suave e a expressão arrogante —, mas estamos.

Lorde Voldemort caiu num silêncio surpreso, mas escondeu bem. Era difícil conseguir os ingredientes necessários para a poção. Lorde Voldemort tinha dado a Polkov a tarefa de consegui-los, porque precisava deles e, também, para manter o outro homem ocupado enquanto descansava. Estivera mais forte nos últimos meses com os cuidados de seus servos, mas passava a maior parte do tempo descansando, sonhando. Não seria bom se Polkov ficasse enfadado durante esses momentos, e decidiu que ele gastaria melhor seu tempo se tentasse ajudar Wormtail e Crouch diretamente.

— Já? — perguntou num tom pensativo.

— Tenho meus recursos, meu Lorde. — O que significava que Polkov não era um homem procurado e não era limitado por seu melhor disfarce ser um rato. Polkov curvou-se em frente à cadeira em que Lorde Voldemort descansava, mas sua voz era arrogante. — E é por isso que peço que ouça. Se fizermos como proponho, então Crouch pode voltar a nós...

— Ah, então está cansado da sua posição aqui? — perguntou Lorde Voldemort. — Acha que Crouch será melhor para...

— Não! — falou Polkov na mesma hora. — Só que ele será de maior utilidade, meu Lorde. O plano atual é bom, mas lento...

— Estou ciente...

— E quanto mais demorarmos, é mais provável que sejamos descobertos. Com meu plano, podemos restaurar...

— Tem de ser ele — disse Lorde Voldemort.

— Concordo que o garoto deve morrer. Mas por que não podemos usá-la e depois ir atrás do garoto? Com seu corpo restaurado, ele não teria chance...

— O garoto não teria chance de todo modo — falou Lorde Voldemort friamente. Polkov ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, e isso irritou Lorde Voldemort. — Se tem uma opinião, Dmitri, _diga-a._ — Polkov hesitou, antes de voltar a curvar-se, dessa vez mais submisso do que antes.

— Perdoe-me, meu Lorde, mas nessa forma o senhor é fraco, e o garoto... teve sorte antes. — Ele estava tenso, provavelmente esperando ser punido. Os dedos de Lorde Voldemort voltaram a se torcer. — Não quer ter um corpo?

Era o bastante. Isso era o bastante para Lorde Voldemort. Não tinha uma varinha, mas tinha outras armas à sua disposição.

— Olhe para mim — sibilou, e Polkov ergueu os olhos, o rosto imóvel. Lorde Voldemort não se deu ao trabalho de decifrar sua expressão. Atacou com uma fagulha de Legilimência, com um único propósito; o de causar _dor_. Seu ataque atingiu as paredes (a fraca Oclumência de Polkov) e parou. Parou. Era ultrajante. Lorde Voldemort empurrou com mais força. Era desconfortável para ele (ainda estava fraco), mas era assim que Polkov _aprenderia_. Nenhum dos seus servos tinha sido tão indiferente. Eles o conheceram no auge de seu poder.

Mas Polkov não se encolheu, tampouco caiu. De fato, tudo o que Polkov fez foi se levantar e dar um passo para a frente, uma mão erguida em preocupação. Lorde Voldemort sentia-se esvair. Fraco, ele era _fraco_. Ainda assim, conseguiu rosnar para Polkov ao ser engolido pela escuridão da inconsciência.

-x-

— Potter! Potter, levante... café da manhã!

— Qutácontencendo? — murmurou Ron, na cama ao lado.

— Quem tá aí? — Seamus se sentava. Os roncos de Neville pararam, então Harry achou ser seguro assumir que ele também estava acordado.

— Potter! — Wood balançou Harry mais uma vez. — Café da manhã! Levanta!

— Tá bom — gemeu Harry, impedindo que Wood o balançasse pela terceira vez. — Já levantei. — Não era verdade; ainda estava deitado com o rosto afundado em seu travesseiro, mas torceu para Wood entendesse. — Vou descer daqui a pouco.

— Dois minutos — avisou Wood. — Ou vou mandar os gêmeos. — Harry gemeu e procurou cegamente por seus óculos. — Pessoal, espero vê-los nas arquibancadas.

— Some — resmungou Draco. Wood saiu do quarto, as vestes vermelhas de Quadribol esvoaçando atrás de si.

Harry se levantou e colocou os óculos com um bocejo. Tinha ficado na sala abandonada por muito mais tempo do que planejara na noite passada, só indo se deitar à meia-noite, e mal conseguira dormir, graças aos sonhos cheios de Voldemort e dor. Não se lembrava de muita coisa, só que o servo de Voldemort queria usá-la — seja lá quem fosse a garota — para alguma coisa, e que Voldemort estivera com dor. Teria sido algo bom, exceto que, por algum motivo estranho, Harry também estava com dor. Seus braços e pernas doíam, sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir e a garganta, irritada. Merlin, esperava não ter falado.

Procurou pelas vestes de Quadribol e as vestiu.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Ron. Ele ainda estava deitado, mas tinha um olho aberto, cerrado em sua direção. Harry deu de ombros, pegando sua bota. — Você voltou tarde.

— Estava praticando o Patrono — respondeu.

— Conseguiu?

— Não — falou, desapontado. Calçou a outra bota. — Acho que vamos ter que torcer pros Dementadores não aparecerem. — Ron murmurou algo sobre cruzar os dedos e voltou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro.

Harry pegou sua Nimbus 2000, guardada embaixo da cama, e saiu do dormitório. Quase colidiu com Fred e George nas escadas. Fred estava com a varinha em mãos e o brilho em seus olhos prometia travessuras.

— Ah — disse George, guardando algo em seu bolso. — Você levantou. — Era sua imaginação, ou ele parecia um pouco desapontado?

No Salão Principal, Wood encheu uma tigela de cereal para Harry e o impediu de comer algo mais pesado; ele precisa estar leve e ágil, porque Cedric Diggory também voava uma Nimbus, e Harry precisaria de todas as vantagens que conseguisse. Sem se deixar convencer de que faminto e cansado era a combinação para a vitória, Harry roubou um pedaço de bacon quando Wood não estava olhando, fazendo Katie rir. Harry sorriu para ela.

Wood começou seu discurso pré-jogo cedo, ainda que em voz baixa e só falasse coisas motivacionais em vez de táticas, porque o time de Lufa-Lufa tomava café da manhã na mesa ao lado. Harry cochilou, e foi apenas uma mão hesitante em seu ombro que o trouxe de volta ao presente.

— Boa sorte — disse uma Cho muito corada, afastando-se rapidamente com sua amiga ruiva antes que Harry pudesse responder. Mas George e Fred perceberam e deram sorrisos igualmente cruéis.

— Conseguiu uma namorada, Harriquinho? — perguntou Fred.

— Sério?! — perguntou Angelina, animada. — Quem, Harry?!

— Agora não! — disse Wood, alto. — Alicia, termine seus ovos, precisamos ir falar sobre nossas táticas...

-x-

— É uma tática estranha da Grifinória — disse Lee do banco do comentador. — Não sei se foi uma decisão do Wood ou se é improvisação dos Batedores da Grifinória, ou se Potter e Weasley só estão conversando... não vou falar qual gêmeo é, eles nunca vão me deixar em paz se eu errar...

— Conversando — disse George, flutuando ao lado de Harry, e sorriu. — Como se fôssemos desafiar nosso destemido líder. — Usou a cabeça para indicar Wood, que interceptara a Goles antes que ela atravessasse os aros.

— Sério, vou ficar bem — disse Harry. Estava um pouco nervoso, claro, mas não achava que ter alguém tomando conta dele fosse a solução, tampouco achava que George ficar ali era a jogada mais eficaz; ele devia proteger as Artilheiras, com Fred.

— Só encontre o Pomo — falou George. — Você pode reclamar o quanto quiser quando ganharmos.

— Arrogante, Weasley — falou Cedric com um sorriso. Ele também estava ali perto, mas não os olhava; como Harry, ele procurava pelo Pomo. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu George dar de ombros.

— Ooh! — disse Lee. — Grifinória marcou... ótimo trabalho, Bell! Isso diminui um pouco a diferença, 30 a 80 para a Lufa-Lufa... Uau! Johnson quase não conseguiu desviar do Balaço e perdeu a Goles! McManus, da Lufa-Lufa, está com a bola, passa para Preece...

— Aquele Balaço quase arrancou a cabeça da Angelina — comentou Harry com George. — E nunca vamos empatar se as meninas precisarem ficar desviando de Balaços em vez de se concentrarem na Goles. Você devia estar lá, ajudando Fred...

— E você? — perguntou George. Cedric ainda procurava pelo Pomo e fazia um bom trabalho ao fingir que não estava ouvindo. Mas ele estava a apenas poucos metros dali, então Harry sabia que ele conseguia ouvi-los.

— Vou ficar bem — respondeu. Padfoot, Marlene e Tonks estavam nas arquibancadas, assim como Moony; ele estava pálido, enrolado em um cobertor grosso e se encolhia sempre que a multidão comemorava ou Lee era particularmente barulhento, mas ele ainda estava ali e Harry era grato por isso.

Dumbledore também tinha ido ao jogo — ele estava sentado ao lado de uma McGonagall muito concentrada e vestida de vermelho — e, mais surpreendente ainda, era a presença da Madame Pomfrey. Ela costumava evitar os jogos — e nunca tivera vergonha de verbalizar a desaprovação que tinha pelo esporte —, mas parecia que hoje era uma exceção. Harry tinha a estranha sensação de que essa decisão tinha a ver com o fato de que ele estava jogando.

— Os Dementadores ainda não apareceram...

— Eu não vou deixar que ele caía se puder evitar — falou Cedric, olhando-os pela primeira vez. Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável, e George o olhou com os olhos cerrados.

— Pronto — disse Harry. — Viu? Vou ficar bem. — E acreditava quase completamente nisso. Antes que George pudesse falar qualquer coisa, apontou a vassoura para baixo e voou na direção do chão. George sabia voar bem, mas Harry era melhor e tinha uma vassoura melhor. Esperava que George percebesse que não conseguiria acompanhá-lo e fosse para o centro do campo, onde todos os outros estavam.

George não o seguiu, mas Cedric o fez. Harry saiu do mergulho a poucos metros do chão — as arquibancadas pareceram soltar o ar ao mesmo tempo — e, meros segundos depois, Cedric parou ao seu lado.

— Estava fingindo? — perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Eu...

E as arquibancadas ofegaram. Harry olhou para os outros jogadores — George estava ao lado de Fred, falando, e Angelina segurava a Goles —, mas nenhum deles prendeu sua atenção por muito tempo. Foi Wood quem chamou sua atenção; Wood, que fora atingido no peito por um Balaço, bateu no aro do gol com um baque doentio, que Harry conseguiu ouvir de onde estava, e bateu nas arquibancadas.

Harry inclinou-se sobre sua vassoura, mas Alicia e uma das Artilheiras da Lufa-Lufa já estavam lá, indo em direção ao chão com Wood entre elas. Harry viu Madame Pomfrey passar por Flitwick em seu caminho para fora do camarote dos professores. O apito da Madame Hooch soou agudo, e os Artilheiros pararam — Angelina e dois dos Artilheiros da Lufa-Lufa nem sequer tinham notado o que tinha acontecido.

— Isso foi... feio — falou Cedric, o rosto enrugado. — Espero que ele esteja bem.

Harry não tinha o que dizer. Já tinha visto galos, hematomas e algumas quedas em partidas e treinos, mas nunca algo assim — supôs que era por ser ele a sofrer os acidentes graves, então não tinha o que ver. Era horrível.

— Harry! — O resto do time estava junto no ar. Harry foi na direção deles, enquanto Cedric ia se juntar aos Lufos.

— Não acredito que isso acabou de acontecer! Os Batedores nem jogaram a bola nele! — Katie estava pálida, e Fred tinha passado o braço ao redor dela, reconfortante. — Ele estava bem?

— Não sei — respondeu Alicia, triste, parando ao lado deles. — Ele estava inconsciente. A Madame Pomfrey está com ele.

— Mas ele não vai poder voltar a jogar — disse Fred, infeliz. — Não tem como ele não ter quebrado nada com essa queda.

— Vamos ter que desistir, então? — perguntou Katie, perplexa.

— Não, não somos obrigados a desistir — falou Angelina, franzindo o cenho —, mas se formos desistir, agora é a hora; perder por cinquenta pontos pode não ser tão ruim quando comparado ao que está por vir. — Ela estava certa; com Wood fora do jogo, não havia nada que impedisse a Lufa-Lufa de marcar pontos. Uma das Artilheiras poderia tentar proteger um pouco o gol, mas aí estariam com uma Artilheira a menos, e Lufa-Lufa acabaria com a Goles. A única esperança deles era que Harry capturasse o Pomo logo, mas ele não o vira durante toda a partida.

— Talvez não possamos garantir uma vitória se continuarmos jogando — disse Alicia. — Mas vamos garantir uma derrota se desistirmos. — Katie suspirou, e Fred e George pareciam desgostosos. Com a ausência de Wood, todos esperavam que Angelina tomasse as decisões, e ela parecia saber disso; Harry conseguia vê-la pensar, pesando as opções.

— Está certa — disse por fim, olhando para Alicia. — Vamos jogar. Podemos sofrer uma derrota horrível, mas vamos jogar. — Harry e os outros membros do time conseguiram forçar sorrisos nervosos. Angelina assentiu para si mesma. — Vamos jogar na defensiva, meninas. Não precisamos marcar gols, só precisamos ficar com a Goles para que eles não marquem. Vocês dois — apontou um dedo para Fred e George com uma careta —, se tiverem a oportunidade de tirar Diggory do jogo, façam isso. Eles podem marcar mais gols, mas sem ele, não vão conseguir os cento e cinquenta pontos. — Correu uma mão por suas tranças, e os gêmeos assentiram, sérios. — Harry?

— Sim? — disse.

— Pegue o maldito Pomo.

-x-

— Por quanto, Ang? — repetiu Wood. Harry e o resto do time tinham ido à Ala Hospitalar assim que o jogo terminara para visitar seu capitão. Mas, além dos hematomas em seu rosto e peito (um sinal de que ele quebrara as costelas) e do fato de seu braço estar em uma tipoia, parecia que o resultado do jogo lhe doía mais.

— Sessenta — suspirou Angelina. Wood não gemeu como Harry esperara. Ele apenas se afundou um pouco em sua cama, os ombros caídos, e Harry decidiu que isso era pior. — Devíamos ter desistido, nos poupado dez pontos.

— É fácil dizer isso quando já passou — falou Katie em voz baixa, colocando uma mão em seu braço.

— É mesmo. — Angelina suspirou mais uma vez. — Eu... eu sinto muito, Oliver...

— Não sinta — falou ele de forma vazia. — Sei que vocês todos jogaram bem. Só tivemos azar.

— Bem? Nós fomos _brilhantes_ — falou Alicia ferozmente. — Estávamos perdendo por duzentos e dez, o que... sim, tá, é muito — Wood e Angelina se encolheram —, mas já estávamos perdendo por cinquenta quando você caiu, e a partida durou mais três _horas_, e, sim, eles conseguiram marcar mais cento e cinquenta pontos nesse meio tempo, mas podia ter sido _muito_ pior.

— Mesmo assim, devíamos ter desistido — falou Angelina.

— E perder a captura brilhante do Harry? — perguntou Katie, passando um braço pelos ombros dele. — Você _viu?_ Pegou o Pomo bem debaixo do nariz do Diggory.

— Não rápido o bastante — murmurou Harry.

— Ele estava te bloqueando — confortou-o Alicia. E ela estava certa; Cedric não precisara capturar o Pomo para garantir a vitória da Lufa-Lufa (apesar de ter tentado), ele só precisara impedir que Harry o capturasse, e fora o que fizera por três vezes, antes de Harry o capturar na quarta tentativa.

— Idiota — falou Fred, irritado.

— É estratégia — suspirou Wood. — E foi boa, porque claramente funcionou.

Um clima triste dominou a Ala Hospitalar.

— Bem, vamos olhar pelo lado bom — disse Fred por fim, com alegria forçada.

— Temos o resto da temporada para nos recuperarmos? — sugeriu Alicia.

— Bem, sim — respondeu Fred. — Mas não era o que eu ia dizer.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Angelina, cruzando os braços.

— Eles nos deixaram jogar sem um Goleiro — falou Fred. George abafou o riso; ele obviamente já tinha entendido o que seu gêmeo estava pensando.

— É, foi brilhante, Fred — falou Katie, revirando os olhos. — A melhor parte do dia...

— Não, é sério — insistiu Fred. — Porque a alternativa era McLaggen...


	19. A Victim

**Capítulo Dezenove  
A Victim  
(Uma Vítima)**

Ginny ainda estava sonolenta de um jeito bem descansado — dormira por seis horas interruptas! — ao ir tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal. Murmurou um cumprimento vago a Percy ao passar por ele nas escadas e caminhava pelo corredor do primeiro andar, tentando decidir se queria ovos ou panquecas, quando ouviu risadas.

Olhou ao redor, pensando que talvez Fred e George estivessem aprontando alguma, mas não parecia ser o caso.

— Onde estão seus sapatos, Di-Lua... digo, Luna?

De repente, Ginny estava bastante desperta e olhando na direção da voz. Um grupo de garotas do quarto ano — a maioria da Corvinal, apesar de achar que uma delas era da Lufa-Lufa — estavam ao redor de Luna. Ela era a única que estava de frente para Ginny, mas não parecia tê-la visto.

— Os Zonzóbulos — duas garotas do grupo suspiraram — os pegaram, acho — respondeu Luna, sem parecer perturbada com seus pés descalços, apesar de ser o meio de novembro e estar bastante frio. — Mas vão acabar aparecendo, eu sei. Obrigada por sua preocupação.

— As pessoas vão te achar estranha, sabe — disse uma das garotas. Ela parecia ser a líder; uma garota da Corvinal, com o cabelo encaracolado quase tão vermelho quanto o de Ginny. Ginny diminuiu a velocidade, observando.

— Não tem problema — falou Luna, tão imperturbável quanto sempre. — Nós todos somos um pouco estranhos às vezes.

— Acho que você é particularmente estranha — falou a garota ruiva, e não foi nada gentil. Ginny franziu o cenho. Luna era estranha, mas não de um jeito ruim. — Meio que uma aberração, na verdade. — Ginny parou completamente.

_Devia ir se juntar a ela_, sussurrou a voz de Tom. _Afinal, você também é uma aberração._

Em vez de permitir que essas palavras a incomodassem, Ginny as aceitou; tinha demorado um pouco, mas lentamente entendia a lógica do que Harry tinha lhe dito, sobre usar o que Tom lhe deixara para ajudar as pessoas. Ele falara das lembranças, mas podia ser usado para os conselhos de Tom — ou o que sua imaginação passava por conselhos dele. Nem sempre era _fácil_, mas hoje era.

_Sabe de uma coisa, vou fazer isso mesmo,_ disse para a voz e sorriu sozinha quando Tom não respondeu. Voltou para o outro corredor por um momento, tirando os sapatos e as meias, escondendo-os atrás de uma armadura. O chão de pedra era congelante contra seus pés descalços. Respirou fundo e voltou a virar a esquina do corredor, indo para onde Luna e as alunas do quarto ano estavam.

— ‘Dia, Luna — disse. As alunas do quarto se viraram na mesma hora, e Luna olhou por entre elas.

— Olá, Ginny — respondeu ela, normal, como se não estivesse cercada. Aí, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — Onde estão seus sapatos?

— Acho que os Zonzóbulos os pegaram — contou, dando de ombros.

— Ou vocês duas só são malucas — murmurou a garota ruiva, antes de continuar num tom de voz mais alto: — Você não é a garota que todo mundo achou estar por trás dos ataques do ano passado?

Foi quando Ginny congelou. Era claro que a garota tinha dito isso para incomodá-la um pouco, mas Ginny duvidava que ela soubesse o _quanto_ a incomodara. Forçou-se a deixar de lado o lembrete e a mistura de sentimentos que o acompanhou, o que conseguiu um pouco, mas ainda não sabia o que responder; confirmar não era uma opção. Tom riu.

— Oh! — falou Luna de repente. — Ginny, acho que os Zonzóbulos não pegaram seus sapatos. Olá, Harry Potter. Olá, Draco Malfoy.

A garota ruiva e outra aluna do quarto ano soltaram sons de surpresa. Ginny se virou e viu Harry e Draco caminhando em sua direção. Harry acenou, confuso, para Luna com uma mão; na outra, estavam os sapatos de Ginny. Mas ele olhava para as garotas do quarto ano, e seu rosto corou um pouco. Isso era interessante. Draco assentiu, cauteloso, para Luna, mas depois olhou para Ginny. Seus olhos foram para os pés descalços dela, para as alunas do quarto ano, e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ginny ergueu os ombros, impotente.

— Eu... erm... encontrei isso aqui — falou Harry, oferecendo os sapatos para Ginny. Ele parecia confuso, e Ginny sentiu-se muito envergonhada; era claro que ele e Draco não tinham ouvido o que estivera acontecendo antes de sua chegada, e Ginny não ia contar enquanto as meninas do quarto ano ainda estivessem ali. Aceitou os sapatos e notou que a líder ruiva e uma garota asiática franziam o cenho para ela. Harry parecia olhar de soslaio para uma delas, embora Ginny não soubesse qual.

— Achou os meus também? — perguntou Luna, esperançosa.

— Erm, não, Luna, desculpa — respondeu Harry.

— São azuis, têm uma fivela e são mais ou menos desse tamanho. — Luna levantou um pé e balançou os dedos para Harry, que olhou para Ginny, confuso, antes de voltar a olhar para as meninas do quarto ano.

— Se nós os virmos, levaremos até você — falou Draco. — Não é, Potter?

— Ooh, isso seria ótimo — disse Luna, sorrindo para os meninos.

— Não se preocupe — falou Harry. — Estão com fome? — perguntou a Ginny, o rosto ainda um pouco corado, e depois olhou para Draco, que revirou os olhos.

— Sério, você é o epítome da coragem Grifinória, Potter — falou ele, mas passou pelas meninas do quarto ano, indo na direção das escadas do Saguão de Entrada. Harry começou a ir atrás dele, parecendo aliviado.

— Harry! Espere... você tem um minuto? — A garota asiática se afastou de suas amigas, o rosto corado. Harry hesitou, mas acabou fazendo um gesto estanho para Draco. Apesar de a mensagem ser clara, para que o outro não o esperasse, ele tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto, ansiosa e aterrorizada, como se esperasse que Draco insistisse que ele fosse tomar café da manhã agora e conversasse com a garota depois.

Mas não foi o que Draco fez.

— Você vem, Garota-Weasley?

Ginny não precisava que ele repetisse; foi atrás de Draco, parando apenas quando passou por Luna.

— Vamos, Luna, tô morrendo de fome — disse, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não estivesse descalça, com os sapatos embaixo do braço, como se várias meninas de catorze anos não tivessem conseguido incomodá-la com a mesma facilidade de Tom, como se Harry não a tivesse salvado _de novo._

— Tchau — disse Luna para as garotas e a seguiu. Ginny olhou por cima dos ombros ao chegar às escadas que levavam ao Saguão de Entrada e viu que Harry e a garota conversavam, desconfortáveis, enquanto a amiga da garota observava.

— O que tá acontecendo ali? — perguntou Ginny a Draco.

— _Aquela_ — respondeu ele, claramente divertido — é a Cho Chang.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas; conhecia o nome, é claro, porque ele tinha sido mencionado diversas vezes no Salão Comunal. Harry corava todas as vezes, e Ron e Draco se deleitavam ao abusar disso.

— _Ela?_ —perguntou Ginny, franzindo o cenho. Voltou a olhar por cima do ombro, mas Harry, Chang e as outras garotas já não estavam mais em seu campo de visão. — Mesmo? Mas ela... — Draco voltou a erguer uma sobrancelha, e Ginny engoliu o que estivera prestes a dizer; que a única vez que conseguira fazer Harry comentar qualquer coisa sobre Cho Chang, ele tinha dito que ela era bonita e legal, mas pessoas _legais_ não ficavam paradas enquanto seus amigos zombavam outras pessoas... a não ser que ela fosse legal, mas covarde. — Deixa pra lá. — Supôs que era bom Harry ter um gosto bom o bastante para não gostar da menina ruiva.

Os três caminharam em um silêncio confortável depois disso e, apesar de Ginny ter tentado convencê-la a se sentar com ela, Draco, Ron e Hermione (que claramente tinham descido mais cedo e já estavam acomodados), Luna se separou deles para ir se sentar à mesa de Corvinal com as gêmeas Greengrass e um garoto do terceiro ano cujo nome Ginny não sabia.

— Vocês demoraram — falou Hermione, erguendo os olhos de sua cópia do _Profeta Diário_ quando Ginny e Draco se sentaram. — E por que está segurando os sapatos, Ginny?

— Harry, você mudou desde a última vez que eu te vi — falou Ron, fingindo apertar os olhos para Ginny, que mostrou a língua.

— Hilário — suspirou Draco, mordendo sua maçã no mesmo instante que Ginny cobria os dedos gelados com a meia e dizia, carinhosa: — Culpa da Luna. — Hermione fez uma careta, e Ron bufou, zombeteiro, mas recostou-se em sua cadeira, procurando por Harry.

— Ele está com a Chang — falou Draco. Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— De novo?

— Ela queria conversar com ele — falou Draco, dando de ombros, antes de dar um sorrisinho afetado. — Tinha que ter visto a cara do Potter; ele estava aterrorizado, né? — Ele olhou para Ginny, que sorriu.

— Ah, ele não tem jeito — suspirou Hermione, virando a página do jornal.

— Algum jeito ele tem, se ela ainda quer conversar com ele — falou Ron.

— Ele _não_ tem — insistiu Hermione, revirando os olhos. — É que Cho gosta dele o bastante para não ligar pra isso.

— Então não faz diferença, né? — perguntou Ron. — E como sabe que a Cho gosta tanto assim dele se nunca conversou com ela? — Hermione bufou e deixou o jornal de lado. Draco o puxou para ler, e Hermione nem percebeu; ela tinha se virado para Ron.

— Acredite ou não, Ron, eu...

Ginny revirou os olhos e começou a montar seu prato. Harry não demorou a se juntar a eles, sentando-se no lugar vago ao lado de Ron. Ele e Hermione não pareceram notar; eles estavam envolvidos demais na sua discussão, e Draco chegou a erguer os olhos do jornal roubado, mas não falou.

— ‘Dia — falou Ginny. — De novo.

Harry estava muito concentrado em montar um pão com ovos e bacon para olhar para ela, mas respondeu:

— É, bom dia. Perdi muita coisa? — Ginny olhou para os outros três, os lábios torcidos, e balançou a cabeça. Eles comeram (ou Ginny comeu, enquanto Harry beliscava seu pão), e o humor dele, que estivera bom (ainda que um pouco envergonhado) quando ele se sentou, parecia piorar a cada minuto.

— Não está com fome? — perguntou Ginny. De todas as coisas, foi isso que tirou a atenção de Hermione de Ron e, quando Harry deu de ombros, ela franziu o cenho.

— Você não comeu ontem à noite — disse ela.

— Nem todo mundo tem o apetite do Weasley — falou Draco sem sair de trás do jornal. Ron abriu a boca, antes de parecer pensar melhor e continuar a fazer o que estivera fazendo: enchendo seu prato de ovos mexidos. Seu sorriso era igualmente envergonhado e orgulhoso.

Hermione pareceu se sentir divertida — ainda que só por um momento —, mas aí Harry desistiu completamente de seu café da manhã e apoiou a cabeça nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Ginny conseguia ver que Hermione ia atormentá-lo mais um pouco, e Harry não parecia estar no humor certo para isso, então Ginny se intrometeu ao dizer:

— Não estamos te deixando dormir?

— Algo do tipo — suspirou Harry.

— Não está tendo aqueles sonhos de novo, né, Harry? — perguntou Hermione, hesitante.

— Não. — Harry a olhou feio, mas o efeito foi perdido pelo fato de ainda não ter levantado a cabeça. Ron e Hermione se entreolharam; Hermione parecia tentar convencer Ron a fazer mais perguntas, e Ron (porque Ginny conhecia bem as expressões de seu irmão) dizia silenciosamente que não ia se meter nessa conversa.

— Bem — disse Draco, abaixando o jornal pela primeira vez —, se não vai nos contar qual é o problema para que possamos ajudar, Potter, então o mínimo que pode fazer é parar de se lamentar.

Harry se virou para olhar feio para ele, mas Draco não olhava de volta; uma enorme coruja tinha descido na frente deles e pousado na mesa. Ela ofereceu a pata pomposamente, tomando o ar tão logo Draco pegou a carta.

— Não estou me lamentando — murmurou Harry para ninguém em particular.

— Não, claro que não está — respondeu Draco, de alguma forma conseguindo ser sarcástico apesar de estar distraído com sua carta.

— De quem é? — perguntou Hermione.

— Lucius Malfoy — respondeu Ron na mesma hora, e Ginny cerrou os olhos ao ouvir o nome. — Você _viu_ a coruja?

— Sim, é do meu pai — falou Draco. — Ele disse que, se o que eu tenho a contar for tão interessante quanto eu acho ser, as acusações contra o Hipogrifo serão retiradas até a virada de ano. — Ele se recostou em seu assento, parecendo satisfeito.

— Devíamos contar ao Hagrid — falou Ron. — Assim que terminarmos por aqui.

— Posso ir junto? — perguntou Ginny. — Eu ia visitá-lo à tarde, mas se vocês vão agora...

— Não sei por que não poderia — respondeu Ron. — É o Hagrid. E como acabamos de tomar o café da manhã, ele não vai tentar nos dar comida...

Meia hora depois, os cinco atravessavam os jardins cobertos de neve em direção à cabana de Hagrid. À frente, Ron tinha colocado neve na parte de trás do suéter de Draco, e usava Hermione como um escudo humano contra a vingança de Draco.

— Então? — falou Ginny, caminhando ao seu lado. Ele desviou os olhos dos outros três e franziu o cenho para ela. Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Sonhos — murmurou Harry depois de um momento.

— Mas você falou para a Hermione...

— Não são exatamente _sonhos_ — suspirou Harry. — É difícil de explicar. Antes, eu via conversas, com Voldemort... — Ginny estremeceu, não apenas de frio, e Harry revirou os olhos. — Mas agora, eu vejo... bem, nada. Nada de sentimentos, nem pessoas ou palavras.

— Bem, isso é algo bom, não? — perguntou Ginny lentamente. — Digo, seus sonhos são úteis às vezes, mas...

— Mas o nada é um sonho — falou Harry, antes de bufar, frustrado. — Eu disse que era difícil de explicar. É como... quando eu durmo, está tudo escuro e silencioso, mas é um sonho.

— Então quando sonha com ele, sonha com nada? — perguntou ela, confusa.

— Mas nada é, ainda, alguma coisa — falou Harry, agitado. — Não é normal, não é... Eu sei que é Voldemort, mas eu... Ele achou uma forma de me bloquear, ou talvez eu tenha feito algo...

— Não — falou Ginny. Harry a olhou de soslaio. — Se quiser bloqueá-lo, você tem que tentar de verdade... — Ginny se abraçou. — Mas você acha que seus sonhos são importantes demais para fazer isso...

— São — falou veementemente. — São as _únicas_ coisas que eu tenho no momento, e se eu vir a coisa certa, podemos acabar pegando o Wormtail e o Crouch...

— Não disse que discordava — disse, e Harry se calou. — E se ele estivesse te bloqueando, você não veria nada...

— Mas não estou vendo — falou Harry.

— Você disse que nada é alguma coisa — lembrou. — Talvez sem pessoas ou palavras, mas ainda é ele. Não seria o caso se ele estivesse te bloqueando. Seria apenas você.

Harry ficou em silêncio por vários momentos, os olhos no campo de Quadribol, onde o time de Lufa-Lufa treinava para a partida da próxima semana contra a Corvinal. Por fim, falou:

— Bem, algo mudou — murmurou, pausando. — Da última vez... O último sonho que eu tive, o homem que está com ele disse que estavam quase prontos para o... ritual ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E se eles o realizaram? E se ele recuperou o corpo?

— Então já aconteceu — falou Ginny, engolindo. A ideia a fazia estremecer e ela não tentou esconder. — Não há muito que possa fazer sobre isso.

— Acho que é uma forma de ver as coisas — suspirou Harry. Parou de repente e desviou quando um bola de neve de Ron passou por ali. Balançando a cabeça e, quase sorrindo, abaixou-se para fazer uma bola de neve.

— Olha — falou Ginny, parando —, eu sei que ele recuperar o corpo é... bem, não é algo bom... — Harry a olhou. — É, tá bom — disse —, falei o óbvio, mas... por que... Acha que ele vai vir atrás de você? Ou...

— Algo do tipo — falou em voz baixa, sem encontrar seus olhos. — Eu só... talvez seja inevitável que ele recupere o corpo, mas... eu... não achei que seria tão cedo.

— Se for o caso, Dumbledore cuidará de tudo — falou Ginny, confiante. — Ele é o único bruxo de quem Tom tem medo, e você está em Hogwarts, onde ele pode ficar de olho em você. Dumbledore não permitiria que algo acontecesse a você, Harry.

— Você tá parecendo a Hermione e o Ron — murmurou ele. Ginny imaginou, mas não perguntou, o que Draco tinha a dizer sobre tudo isso. Ou Sirius.

— Bem — falou ela ironicamente —, não posso falar por Ron, mas Hermione costuma estar certa. — Harry abafou uma risada e fez outra bola de neve. Algo gelado e macio atingiu a parte de trás da cabeça de Ginny, arrancando uma risada surpresa de Harry. Virando-se, Ginny viu Hermione com a boca aberta em horror, as mãos ainda erguidas; era provável que ela estivera mirando em Harry e errara.

Ginny se virou para Harry, os olhos cerrados, os lábios se torcendo e a mão esticada. Ele lhe deu uma bola de neve.

**-x-**

E aí, ela finalmente estava sozinha. Dmitri sacou a varinha e se aproximou, um feitiçozinho ardiloso abafando qualquer barulho que pudesse fazer. Ela ainda estava de costas para ele ao continuar parada na porta, observando o carro do marido se afastar. Ela não sabia que ele estava ali.

Ia ser fácil. Fácil até demais. Seu Lorde, Wormtail e Crouch achavam que ela estaria muito protegida, mas claramente não era o caso. E se ela não era perfeita, não era o garoto, que assim fosse; depois de desmaiar há uma semana, o Lorde de Dmitri ainda não acordara e, ultimamente, ele nunca descansava por mais de um ou dois dias sem acordar. Ele estava — inconcebivelmente — ficando cada vez mais fraco.

Algo tinha de ser feito.

Dmitri tinha conseguido mandar uma mensagem para Wormtail, mas ele ainda não aparecera, tampouco oferecera alguma coisa além de sua preocupação. Dmitri chegara até a arriscar mandar uma mensagem para Crouch, mas ou ele não quisera responder, estava sendo vigiado demais para responder ou nem sequer recebera a mensagem.

Tudo dependia de Dmitri. Se desse errado — apesar de não saber como, nessa altura, isso poderia acontecer —, então a culpa seria completamente sua, e seu Lorde não era misericordioso. Mas se desse certo, o crédito era todo seu. Ele certamente teria se provado ao tomar a iniciativa para salvar seu Lorde. Wormtail, Crouch nem o Lorde das Trevas poderiam continuar a olhá-lo e duvidar de sua dedicação.

Ela ainda não o olhava; pela porta aberta, ela observava uma senhorinha trêmula em seu jardim, com vários gatos peludos em seus calcanhares. O carro do marido já estava na metade da rua. A qualquer momento, a esposa já não conseguiria vê-lo e ele não a varia mais.

Dmitri ergueu a varinha com uma mão e tirou um frasco enorme de vidro das vestes com a outra. Ele se aproximou.

Então, ela se moveu, e ele viu seus olhos irem para a pequena bolha de vidro que era o olho mágico da porta. Ela ficou boquiaberta. Ela tinha visto seu reflexo, ele soube na mesma hora.

Dmitri gritou uma maldição, mesmo quando ela voltou a se mover; o que devia ter aberto seu pescoço, atingiu seu braço quando ela saiu correndo da casa, gritando. Dmitri deu um passo para frente, mas ela já estava na entrada de carros, quase na rua. As cortinas estavam sendo abertas, assim como as portas, e a velhinha da casa ao lado ergueu os olhos de seu jornal.

Xingando e sentindo-se doente por ter _falhado_ — e o que seu Lorde diria... Dmitri balançou a cabeça. Seu Lorde não precisava saber, não havia motivo para ele saber, tampouco Wormtail e Crouch. Era uma pena Dmitri não ter terminado o trabalho e não ter matado a mulher, mas não havia mais tempo e havia muitas testemunhas. A não ser que imitasse Wormtail e destruísse a rua inteira, não havia muito que pudesse fazer, e isso chamaria a atenção do Ministério Britânico.

Ainda xingando, Dmitri girou no mesmo lugar.


	20. Out For Blood

**Capítulo Vinte  
Out For Blood  
(À Procura de Sangue)**

— ... e isso conclui nosso trabalho com criaturas mágicas, especialmente aquelas que são consideradas das trevas e perigosas. — Moody bateu as mãos ruidosamente. Lavender se encolheu, mas ela foi a única; um sinal, na opinião de Harry, de que a turma tinha se acostumado à tendência de Moody de fazer barulhos altos e inesperados. — Antes do natal, começaremos a estudar maldições... nada muito animador ou prático, infelizmente, até termos estudado a teoria.

Alguns alunos gemeram; Seamus, Hydrus e Crabbe foram os mais altos.

— Maldições são horríveis — continuou Moody, olhando-os. — Não se enganem... mesmo as mais úteis. Maldição redutora? Muito útil em demolições ou para remover barreiras, ou até para servir de distração, mas a mesma maldição em uma pessoa... — Ele parou de falar, deixando o resto no ar. — Ou o Feitiço do Corpo-Preso, algo que vocês sabem desde o primeiro ano...? — Alguns alunos deram um sorriso tímido; Harry, suspeitando que a aula tinha uma finalidade mais sombria, não estava entre eles. — Sim, sim — falou Moody. — É muito engraçado, até chega a ser hilário. O mesmo acontece com o Feitiço das Pernas Presas, ou o Feitiços dos Joelhos Esponjosos, só que antes não eram brincadeiras, porque ninguém conhecia o contrafeitiço. — Ninguém mais sorria.

— Jeito otimista de terminar as coisas — murmurou Ron; a audição de Moody era boa, mas a de Harry era melhor, e Ron descobrira um jeito de usar isso a seu favor. O único problema era que Harry não tinha como responder. Ainda assim, permitiu que seus lábios se curvassem (do lado que Moody não conseguia ver) e os de Ron se curvaram em resposta.

— Foi o que pensei — resmungou Moody. — E é por isso que a teoria vem primeiro. Se vocês querem aprender essas magias, então têm que provar que são de confiança... E ser de confiança me leva ao último assunto de hoje... Alguns alunos mais velhos mostraram interesse em um clube de duelos e, depois das festas, vou organizar alguns encontros experimentais. Provavelmente aos fins de semana, aberto a todos... no começo. Depois disso, só participará quem for convidado; se eu achar que você não está se esforçando ou se você for pego usando o que aprender do jeito errado, não será convidado a voltar.

Seu olho mágico foi de Hydrus, que sorria largamente, para Draco, sentado ao lado de Hermione e olhando feio para a mesa; apesar de Moody desgostar mais de Hydrus, ele não tinha aprendido a gostar de Draco. O olho de Moody correu mais uma vez pela sala.

— Até a próxima aula — falou, virando-se para mancar até sua mesa. Os alunos começaram a conversar na mesma hora sobre o clube de duelos.

— Você vai? — perguntou Ron a Harry ao saírem da sala atrás de Neville e Hermione. — Eu vou.

— Vou, sim — falou Harry, animado com a ideia. Achava que estaria animado de qualquer jeito, mas com Voldemort quieto, achou que as aulas extras valeriam a pena.

— Hermione? — perguntou Ron. — Malfoy? E você, Neville?

— Talvez — respondeu Hermione. — Preciso achar tempo...

— Vai achar mais do que a gente — murmurou Draco, e os quatro sorriram (Hermione timidamente, mas Harry achou que sua hesitação era genuína); ela ainda frequentava as cinco aulas e, ainda que ela não precisasse mais se esconder tanto agora que eles conheciam o segredo, Hermione ainda tinha dias longos, todos os dias. Neville sorriu, tímido, claramente sem saber do que estavam falando. — E talvez, Weasley. Vou pelo menos nas primeiras vezes, mas duvido que serei convidado a voltar.

— Acho que vou — disse Neville lentamente. — Mas... bem, nós todos sabemos como eu sou. Acho que não vou ser convidado a voltar, também.

— Nunca se sabe — falou Ron.

— Acho que depende de quantas pessoas vão aparecer; talvez nenhum de nós seja convidado a voltar — comentou Harry.

— Ou todos nós — retorquiu Ron, com um encolher de ombros animado.

— Claro, Weasley — falou Draco, revirando os olhos. — O que...

Harry deu um encontrão nas costas de Neville, que guinchou e teria caído se não fosse por Ron e Draco o segurarem. Harry demorou um momento para perceber que o corredor estava anormalmente quieto, e o motivo ficou claro quando Harry notou o professor Dumbledore esperando. Ele cumprimentou alguns alunos — nenhuma das garotas Sonserinas pareciam saber como responder quando ele usou seus nomes, exceto por Tracey Davis, que sorriu e o cumprimentou. Dumbledore conversou rapidamente com Blaise e, depois, com Neville, Lavender e, por fim, virou-se e encontrou os olhos de Harry.

— Ah — disse Dumbledore, como se tivessem se encontrado por acaso. — Harry. Senhor Weasley, senhorita Granger, senhor Malfoy.

— ‘Dia, senhor — falou Harry por todos eles. Draco e Hermione sorriram para o diretor, mas continuaram seu caminho para a aula de Runas Antigas, lançando um olhar curioso para Harry, mas Ron ficou onde estava; Harry ainda praticava seu Patrono sempre que tinha a chance, e Ron passara a acompanhá-lo durante as aulas vagas. Harry praticara todos os dias desde sua primeira aula com Padfoot e Tonks, mas, sozinho, seu progresso era lento e conseguia erguer apenas um escudo fraco.

— Peço desculpas por incomodá-lo dessa forma — continuou Dumbledore —, mas, se puder me acompanhar, Harry, aconteceu algo que devo discutir com você. Os outros nos encontrarão lá.

— Outros? — perguntou Harry, surpreso. — Quem? — Se era Padfoot, então Harry acabara de descobrir. — O Padfoot está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Moony?

— Os dois estão bem, assim como a senhora Lupin e a senhorita McKinnon, mas não falarei mais nada até chegarmos ao meu escritório. Peço desculpas, senhor Weasley, mas terei que deixá-lo sem a companhia de Harry para o que estou certo de que teria sido uma ótima aula vaga.

— Tudo bem — murmurou Ron. Harry achava que ele não estava animado com a ideia de passar uma hora sozinho, mas era claro que ele não queria dizer isso a Dumbledore. — Vou ficar na sala de aula; qualquer coisa, a gente se vê no almoço. — A expressão de Dumbledore vacilou; era claro que ele estava curioso sobre a sala de aula, mas ele não perguntou, por isso Harry não disse nada.

— Até depois — disse Harry, ajeitando a mochila no ombro.

— Maravilhoso — falou Dumbledore quando Ron continuou a caminhar pelo corredor. — Vamos, Harry.

Dumbledore perguntou uma vez, enquanto caminhavam, o que Harry estava achando de suas aulas, mas foram a maior parte do caminho em silêncio. Harry usou esse tempo para tentar descobrir sobre o que Dumbledore poderia querer conversar, mas se o problema não era alguém ter se machucado — e ele já tinha dito que Padfoot, Moony, Tonks e Marlene estavam bem —, não sabia qual poderia ser.

— Não estou com problemas, né? — perguntou quando chegaram à Gárgula de Dumbledore.

— Bolo de caldeirão — falou Dumbledore e olhou para Harry, verdadeiramente surpreso. — Não, Harry. Pelo menos, ainda não. — Fez um gesto para que Harry subisse as escadas. — Mas diga-me, teve algum sonho ultimamente?

— Não — respondeu, parando. — Por quê? O que aconteceu? — Dumbledore acenou a mão para a porta de seu escritório e ela se abriu. Então, indicou a cadeira em frente à sua mesa. Harry não se sentou. — Senhor?

— Por favor, sente-se, Harry. — Harry obedeceu, relutante. Dumbledore foi acariciar Fawkes e, depois, também se sentou. — Severus deve chegar logo e ele saber melhor o que aconteceu do que eu.

— Quem mais vem?

— Não tenho certeza — respondeu Dumbledore, franzindo um pouco o cenho. — Kingsley não deu muitos detalhes do lado dos Aurores quando falei com ele. Talvez ele venha, talvez seja outro Auror. O que posso te contar é que sua tia Petunia foi atacada há dois dias em sua casa em Surrey e, por enquanto, parece que o responsável é um bruxo ou bruxa.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore, boquiaberto, milhares de perguntas passando em sua mente ao mesmo tempo. Fez as mais importantes:

— Ela está bem? Quem foi? _Por quê?_ — Harry nem sabia como se sentir; era claro que não estava feliz por saber que a tia Petunia tinha sido atacada, mas nunca tinham sido próximos; se tivesse sido Tonks (que, ultimamente, era um híbrido de irmã-tia), então ele estaria muito mais preocupado e chateado.

_Mas por quê?_, Harry perguntou-se novamente.

— Espero que Severus tenha as respostas — falou Dumbledore, ainda franzindo o cenho. Olhou o relógio de bolso. — Ele deve chegar logo.

Como se tivesse sido convocado pelas palavras de Dumbledore, o fogo ficou esverdeado e Snape apareceu, a expressão mais amargurada do que Harry já tinha visto e com pelos de gato longos, brancos e alaranjados em suas vestes. Apesar de tudo, Harry escondeu um sorriso.

— Diretor — rosnou ele. Ele não cumprimentou Harry, mas seus olhos pousaram no garoto por um momento, e Harry soube que Snape não estava surpreso por vê-lo.

— Severus. — Dumbledore indicou a segunda cadeira, mas Snape continuou em pé. — Muito bem — murmurou. — Agora — disse mais alto. — Harry, como já deve ter percebido, eu tenho cuidado de seus parentes ainda que você não more mais com eles... apesar de não ter sido tão cauteloso quanto era quando você ainda morava lá.

Harry não tinha percebido nada do tipo; talvez tivesse percebido se tivesse pensado nos Dursley por mais de um segundo desde que a tia Petunia o visitara no Ministério antes do julgamento de Padfoot... mas não tinha pensado. Balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

— Não? Sua antiga vizinha, Arabella Figgs, era parte da Ordem da Fênix — contou Dumbledore e pausou. — Assumo que a conheça...

Harry assentiu, impaciente, e disse:

— A senhora Figgs? Ela é uma bruxa?

— Uma Aborto — falou Dumbledore com gentileza.

— Ah — disse Harry.

— Ela testemunhou o ataque... Ou melhor, o que aconteceu logo em seguida, e entrou em contato comigo assim que Petunia estava aos cuidados dos Curandeiros muggles. No começo, ela achou ter sido um mero assalto e só me avisou por Petunia estar envolvida, não por achar que algo estranho tinha acontecido...

O Flu foi ativado mais uma vez, e uma figura alta apareceu; um Auror de pele escura, usando um brinco, que Harry lembrava vagamente de ter visto por causa do incidente da Câmara no ano anterior.

— Diretor — disse ele com a voz grossa. — Professor, senhor Potter. Desculpem o atraso.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Kingsley — respondeu Dumbledore. — Agradeço por ter vindo. — Shacklebolt assentiu e, como Snape, recusou a oferta para que se sentasse.

— Quanto o garoto sabe? — perguntou Shacklebolt, olhando de Dumbledore para Snape.

— Que Petunia foi atacada e que a Arabella me avisou, apesar de não achar que algo estranho houvesse acontecido — respondeu Dumbledore.

Shacklebolt assentiu novamente e, dessa vez, olhou para Harry.

— Sua tia está bem. Os médicos muggles não conseguiram fechar o ferimento, mas ela já foi transferida para St. Mungos e eles tiveram mais sorte ao tratar seu... ferimento amaldiçoado. — Os olhos de Shacklebolt foram para a cicatriz de Harry pelo mais breve dos momentos.

— Então _foi_ um ataque? — perguntou Harry. — Se o ferimento é...

— Certamente foi um ataque — falou Shacklebolt gravemente. — A polícia muggle não encontrou sinais de entrada forçada, nem de que alguém entrou. E quando o senhor Dursley voltou, ele foi acompanhado por toda a casa e disse que nada foi levado. Uma equipe de Aurores determinou que magia foi usada na casa perto do momento em que ela foi atacada; uma maldição de corte, com certeza, algum tipo de feitiço de furtividade e aparatação, mas não conseguimos rastreá-la. — Shacklebolt olhou para Snape. — Teve sorte com ela agora à tarde?

— Um pouco — respondeu Severus, inclinando a cabeça. Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo se concentrar, antes de traçar o ar com a varinha. — Foi isso que Petunia viu do atacante. — O rosto de um jovem de cabelo escuro, olhos azuis e barba curta e pontuda surgiu, trêmulo. — Eu não o conheço.

Harry estava vagamente ciente de Dumbledore e Shacklebolt terem balançando a cabeça, mas estava mais concentrado no rosto, sentindo uma mistura de surpresa e preocupação.

— Esse é o Polkov — falou. — Ele... — Olhou para Shacklebolt, incerto, e para Dumbledore em seguida. Dumbledore assentiu, encorajador. — Ele é um dos seguidores de Voldemort.

Shacklebolt não se encolheu, e a opinião que Harry tinha dele — que tinha sido positiva, mas indiferente até então — melhorou consideravelmente. Dumbledore e Snape pareciam ter um tipo de conversa silenciosa.

— Entendo — falou Shacklebolt. — Então, você tem alguma ideia do motivo de a sua tia ter sido atacada?

Harry deu de ombros, impotente; todo mundo sabia que ele já não morava com os Dursley — várias matérias tinham sido publicadas na época do julgamento de Padfoot —, então a ideia de usar a tia Petunia para atingi-lo não fazia sentido... a não ser que fosse dela que Polkov e Voldemort constantemente falavam, a que era tão boa quanto ele...? Fazia um pouco de sentido, já que eram parentes.

— Sangue — falou. — Talvez. Não sei por quê.

— Sangue? — repetiu Shacklebolt, a testa enrugada. Ele tirou um pergaminho e uma pena amassada das vestes. — Explique melhor — pediu depois de um momento.

— Eu... — Harry pausou, procurando as palavras certas. — Bem, até onde eu sei, a tia Petunia não se envolve comigo nem com magia desde o julgamento do Pad... Sirius, então...

— Não mantiveram contato? — interrompeu Shacklebolt. Harry balançou a cabeça, e Shacklebolt anotou alguma coisa. — Desculpe, continue.

— Er, certo — falou. — Bem, eu só ia dizer que eu sou a única ligação que ela tem com nosso mundo, e nós não mantivemos contato, então ela não sabe de nada.

— Sem informações atuais — murmurou Shacklebolt, anotando mais alguma coisa.

— Então, a única coisa que ela, que ninguém conseguiria, por exemplo, do Sirius ou do Remus, é o nosso parentesco.

— Mm — disse Shacklebolt, olhando de soslaio para Dumbledore.

— Eu tinha chegado à mesma conclusão, Kingsley — disse Dumbledore. — Polkov, e acredito que Harry tenha o identificado corretamente, não falou com ela nem levou algo da casa. Se ele estava perto o bastante para atacá-la, então ele estava perto o bastante para matá-la se quisesse.

Um arrepio correu por Harry e, em seu canto, Snape parecia particularmente mal-humorado.

— O que importa agora é se ele conseguiu o que queria. Não posso nem imaginar o que Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores querem com o sangue de Petunia Dursley, mas se ele o conseguiu, então ela e sua família já não estão em perigo. Mas se não conseguiu...

— De fato. — Shacklebolt parecia pensativo. — Mas como saberemos? E mesmo que seja o caso, não sei se o Departamento de Aurores pode fazer muito. Eu acredito na palavra do garoto, mas ele é o único que sabe o nome do nosso criminoso e o único que sabe que ele tem uma ligação com Você-Sabe-Quem... mas sem explicar como sabe disso. — Shacklebolt ergueu uma sobrancelha para Harry, que olhou para Dumbledore. O diretor balançou a cabeça.

Shacklebolt notou o gesto e suspirou baixinho, olhando para Dumbledore com curiosidade.

— Como Harry conhece Polkov não tem nada a ver com sua investigação — falou Dumbledore. — Se a situação mudar, então podemos reconsiderar, mas por ora você tem bastante com que trabalhar.

Harry esperava que Shacklebolt insistisse no assunto, mas ele meramente abaixou a cabeça.

— Vou confiar na sua decisão, então, diretor — falou, calmo. — Pelo menos por enquanto. Voltaremos a nos falar assim que eu tiver conversado com a senhora Dursley e investigado o senhor Polkov.

— Excelente, obrigado, Kingsley — respondeu Dumbledore; Kingsley voltou para o Flu, assentiu sua despedida a Harry e Snape e foi engolindo pelas chamas esverdeadas.

**-x-**

Harry estava, por falta de palavra melhor, rosnando. Seamus e Dean tinham escondido a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro há um bom tempo, e Neville nem sequer acordara. Sobravam apenas Ron e Malfoy acordados, fazendo gestos vagos e preocupados um para o outro no quarto escuro. Harry se debateu na cama entre as deles pela primeira vez em um pouco mais de duas semanas.

Ron e Malfoy já tinham decidido acordá-lo — pelo menos, era o que Ron tinha decidido e tinha certeza de que o gesto de Malfoy significava que ele concordava —, já que Harry não tinha acordado sozinho, como costumava acontecer.

Malfoy foi o primeiro a se mexer, rolando até a ponta de sua cama mais próxima à de Harry. Um pé pálido saiu debaixo dos cobertores e cutucou a lateral do corpo de Harry.

Harry parou de se mexer por um momento e, aí, sibilou.

— Acorda, Potter — sibilou Draco em resposta, voltando a chutá-lo. Seamus suspirou atrás de suas cortinas.

Ron revirou os olhos, abafando um bocejo ao se sentar, levantar e ir até a cama de Harry.

— Ei, cara — sussurrou, balançando o ombro de Harry. — Harry!

Harry ofegou e abriu os olhos. Ele se sentou tão rápido que quase trombou em Ron, que se afastou para desviar. Ofegando, Harry olhou ao redor, para Ron, parado do seu lado, e para Malfoy, que os observava de sua cama.

— Tudo bem, Potter? — sussurrou Malfoy.

— Bem — respondeu Harry, soando distraído. Uma mão descansava sobre a cicatriz.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários segundos — Ron, preocupado, Malfoy provavelmente também, e Harry tentando entender seu sonho —, até Harry balançar a cabeça e se jogar em seu malão no pé da cama, procurando por seu espelho.

Depois, ele saiu da cama, atravessando o dormitório até a porta.

— Acha que ele está bem? — perguntou Ron.

— E alguma vez ele está bem? — retorquiu Malfoy, e Ron conseguia imaginar seu sorriso. Ron olhou de soslaio para seu roupão e para a porta que levava ao Salão Comunal, pensando. — Deixe-o, Weasley — aconselhou Malfoy. — Black consegue lidar com ele, estou certo, pelo menos até a gente levantar em... — Olhou para o relógio e resmungou alguma coisa, soando aborrecido. Ron definitivamente o ouviu dizer “Potter”. — Quarenta minutos.

Ron não voltou a dormir, mas deixou Harry sozinho e, quando ele e Malfoy desceram, encontraram-no sentado perto do fogo, o espelho no colo, com uma expressão... interessante.

Ginny estava sentada no sofá lá perto, escrevendo em um pergaminho. Havia várias outras pessoas passando pelo Salão Comunal, mas ela parecia confortável demais para ter acabado de chegar lá.

— Acordou cedo? — perguntou Ron. Ela deu de ombros sem erguer os olhos, e Ron abriu a boca para fazer mais perguntas, antes de mudar de ideia. — Você está bem, cara? — perguntou a Harry, enquanto Malfoy espiava por cima dos ombros de Ginny para ver que ela escrevia. Seus ombros ficaram tensos, mas ela não o afastou, como teria feito se fosse Ron.

— Sim, eu... mais ou menos. — Harry olhou para o grupo de garotos do quarto ano que cruzava o Salão Comunal fazendo barulho e abaixou a voz. — Ele voltou. Não _de verdade_ — adicionou rapidamente ao ver o rosto de Ron e como Malfoy tinha ficado tenso. — Só... está no meus sonhos de novo. Como antes.

Hermione desceu as escadas dos dormitórios femininos e se aproximou com um sorriso alegre, que sumiu no momento que se juntou a eles. Ela olhou para Harry, franzindo o cenho, e depois para Ron e Malfoy.

— Bom dia — disse ela, incerta, olhando para Ron com curiosidade.

— Eu tive um sonho — contou Harry antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa. Hermione respirou fundo. — Voldemort voltou ou acordou ou sei lá. — Ele quase parecia satisfeito com isso. Ron supôs que ele ficava feliz por saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Eles falaram alguma coisa sobre o ataque à sua tia? — perguntou Hermione. Não era o que Ron esperara que ela falasse, e era claro que Harry também não esperara, porque ele a olhou boquiaberto antes de responder. Hermione deu um sorriso leve quando achou que ninguém mais a olhava.

— Sim — respondeu Harry. — Sim, Polkov estragou tudo, Voldemort ficou tão bravo...

— Isso explica os barulhos — murmurou Malfoy. Ron sorriu para ele e, depois, franziu o cenho.

— Então, eles vão atrás dela de novo?

— Não sei. Voldemort ficou muito bravo, mas, é, acho que é possível. Os Aurores provavelmente vão montar guarda ou algo assim.

Ron trocou um olhar com Hermione. Ele sabia, é claro, graças aos jornais que circularam durante o julgamento de Sirius, que Harry tinha parentes muggles, e Malfoy sempre brincava sobre Harry ter sido criado por eles, mas Harry nunca tinha falado sobre eles, até alguns dias atrás. Hermione tinha perguntado se Harry ia visitar sua tia em St. Mungos e houvera... algo estranho em seu tom quando ele falara que provavelmente não iria, e eles não tinham feito mais nenhuma pergunta.

Harry esfregou a cicatriz, franzindo um pouco o cenho.

— Estou certa de que eles vão ficar bem, Harry — falou Hermione, positiva, e Harry fez uma expressão estranha. — Vamos tomar café?


	21. The Concept of Family

**Capítulo Vinte e Um  
The Concept of Family  
(O Conceito de Família)**

— Ah, Sirius, obrigado por vir.

— Sem problemas — falou Sirius, acomodando-se no assento em frente a Dumbledore. — Do que se trata? — Achava que Harry estava bem (tinham conversado mais cedo, logo depois do sonho dele) e não sabia o que mais o diretor poderia querer.

— Visitei Petunia agora à tarde — contou Dumbledore.

— Certo. — Sirius não queria Petunia morta nem que seu sangue fosse usado para qualquer fim sinistro que Polkov tivera em mente, mas, além disso, não se importava com o que acontecia com ela. Não tinha pensado muito nela nos últimos anos, principalmente por seus sentimentos sobre ela serem tão complicados e contraditórios.

Por um lado, enquanto vivesse, Sirius nunca se esqueceria daquela pequena cama naquele minúsculo armário sob as escadas da casa de Petunia Dursley, nunca não ficaria um pouco incomodado com o fato de que os Dursley tinham permitido que Harry fosse com um homem sujo, morto de fome e que supostamente era um assassino e a única preocupação deles tinha sido que a proteção de Dumbledore poderia não funcionar mais.

Ainda assim, Petunia tinha sido um tipo de aliada contra Dumbledore e o Ministério, tinha ajudado — como ele tinha implorado que ela fizesse na breve carta que lhe mandara antes de ser preso... Mas admitia que não tinha sido do jeito que quisera que ela ajudasse. No fim, o jeito dela tinha sido melhor, e ela tinha providenciado para que ele ficasse com a custódia de Harry, enquanto ele estivera em uma cela de contenção, impotente.

“O garoto não quer morar conosco e, francamente, nós também não o queremos, como aconteceu quando o recebemos pela primeira vez.” Ela tinha dito quando o visitara nas celas de contenção com os formulários da custódia de Harry. Seu cheiro era outra história; ressentimento, medo, vergonha, tudo controlado por um tipo de paz estranha e desapegada. Tinha sido a vergonha que fizera Sirius achar que aquele tinha sido seu jeito de se desculpar, de redimir o começo da infância de Harry, e o que o tinha feito agradecê-la, mas ela tinha lhe dito que não o tinha feito por ele e, aí, chamara os Aurores para a levarem embora.

Mas, quer ela tivesse feito isso por si mesma, por Harry, por Lily ou simplesmente por ter sido a coisa certa a ser feita, era o que ela _tinha_ feito e, ainda que tivesse acabado com Harry na cela quando os Dementadores atacaram, fora o que dera aos Aurores e aos outros funcionários do Ministério a chance de vê-lo com Harry e de vê-lo como algo além de um assassino em massa. Scrimgeour certamente tinha sido convencido pelo ataque dos Dementadores e tinha tomado o lado de Sirius durante o julgamento.

— Estou certo que Kingsley te contou que vão arquivar o caso — falou Dumbledore, interrompendo os pensamentos de Sirius. — A partir da amanhã, a guarda de Petunia irá embora.

— Mas Harry disse que eles não conseguiram o que queriam dela, que Polkov fracassou — falou Sirius, franzindo o cenho. — Há uma boa chance de que ela volte a ser atacada, ou o primo de Harry...

— Harry achou improvável — falou Dumbledore. — Conversamos esta manhã — contou, sorrindo para Sirius. — A fúria de Lorde Voldemort foi impressionante, ou foi o que ele disse. Ele acha que Polkov foi devidamente punido.

— Mas é um risco que está disposto a correr? — perguntou Sirius.

— Não — respondeu ele. O silêncio pairou no escritório. Dumbledore girou os dedões. — Petunia ficou assustada o bastante para pedir ajuda... ou exigir, na verdade. — Ele sorriu levemente. Sirius conseguia imaginar. — Ela pediu que eu recolocasse os feitiços protetores que foram adotados quando Harry foi morar com eles. Eles aguentaram até Harry ir embora com você... quando ele já não considerava a casa de Petunia como seu lar.

— É bastante improvável que Harry pense naquele lugar como seu lar — falou Sirius, olhando-o feio.

— Exato. Esse feitiço em particular não funcionará assim, e foi o que eu expliquei a Petunia. Desde então, procurei por outras opções. Considerei o Feitiço Fidelius...

— Seria um pesadelo logístico — comentou Sirius.

— Eu concordo. — Dumbledore suspirou. — No momento, estou explorando outro feitiço baseado em sangue, com uma função parecida com a do feitiço original. E agora chegamos ao motivo de eu ter pedido que você viesse. Eu gostaria que você conversasse com Harry, para ver se ele concordaria em ajudar.

— Ah. — Sirius já estava temeroso; não de pedir a ajuda de Harry, mas da conversa que teriam de ter antes, sobre Petunia. Harry tinha mudado bastante, crescido bastante, desde aquela noite em fevereiro em que saíra da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas uma coisa que não tinha mudado era o pouco que ele falava sobre seus parentes muggles, mesmo com Sirius. — Por que eu? É você que está organizando tudo, então...

— Não quero que Harry se sinta pressionado a concordar, como aconteceria se fosse eu a pedir — falou Dumbledore e suspirou. — Por diversas vezes você questionou o que eu estava pensando ao deixar Harry com Petunia e sua família... muito alto, se me lembro bem. — Sua barba tremeu, mas seus olhos eram tristes. — Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu nos anos que Harry morou lá; Petunia pediu que mantivéssemos nossa distância e, exceto por Arabella, foi o que fizemos.

“Eu pedi a Petunia, quando ela acolheu o menino, que o criasse como se fosse seu filho, como parte da família, mas, pela reação de Harry quando eu o reencontrei já crescido, ficou claro que não foi o que aconteceu, e isso me fez imaginar... Desde então, você já disse abertamente que ele era triste lá, mas Harry e eu nunca precisamos conversar muito sobre isso, nem mesmo durante seu julgamento, até essa semana.”

— Ele falou sobre eles com você? — perguntou Sirius, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Não — respondeu Dumbledore, franzindo o cenho de um jeito que Sirius supôs significar que o silêncio de Harry era o problema. — Nada além de expressar preocupação por sua tia e perguntar se alguém lembrou de ver como seu primo estava.

— Lembraram? — perguntou Sirius.

— Eu já passei a alguém a tarefa de cuidar de Dudley Dursley, e ele morreria antes de permitir que um dos seguidores de Voldemort tocasse no menino. — Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O Voto dele garante isso, na verdade — murmurou Dumbledore. Sirius ficou boquiaberto. — Não é fácil encontrar alguém que fique confortável no mundo muggle, que consiga se misturar bem no ambiente escolar e que ainda seja bom em proteções. Ele cuidará de tudo até as férias de Natal e, aí, vamos reavaliar.

— Certo — falou Sirius num fio de voz.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio enquanto Sirius questionava a sanidade de Dumbledore; permitir que Quirrell — um homem que matara uma criança e fingira ser essa criança para que pudesse colocar as mãos em algo que ressuscitaria Voldemort, o tempo todo carregando Voldemort — cuidasse de um menino que podia ser procurado por Voldemort por motivos que ainda não conheciam era loucura, independente de Votos e da falta de crueldades por parte de Quirrell.

— Certo — repetiu. Balançou a cabeça para organizar os pensamentos. — Certo. Então, essa... tal de proteção de sangue...?

— Ah, sim, nós desviamos o assunto. — Dumbledore riu, mas acalmou-se logo. — O feitiço, como o anterior, pede sangue... o de Harry, se ele decidir ajudar, assim como o de Petunia e o de Dudley. Vernon não é parente e, por isso, não será protegido, mas também é o que menos corre perigo. Mas para que o feitiço funcione, Petunia e Dudley precisam pensar em Harry como parte da família.

— Mas você disse que antes Harry precisava pensar da casa deles como um lar, então certamente...

— Sem me prender muito às complicações das magias de sangue, Harry tinha a proteção de Lily e, por isso, só precisava ter contato pontual com um parente de sangue para recebê-la. Petunia e seu filho não eram quem Lily queria proteger, mas como têm seu sangue e, portanto, o sangue de Harry, é fácil enganar a magia a protegê-los, também.

“O sacrifício de Lily foi feito por amor a seu filho, e o amor estenderá sua proteção para incluir Petunia e Dudley tão completamente quanto Harry.” Sirius achava que era pedir demais e isso deve ter aparecido em seu rosto. “Entretanto, afeição e respeito lhes dará _um pouco_ de proteção”, continuou Dumbledore, franzindo um pouco o cenho, “e acho que isso pode ser possível.”

— Então por que se dar ao trabalho? Certamente há algo que _é_ possível...

— Surpreendentemente, são poucas — respondeu Dumbledore — depois que eliminamos tudo que arrisque o Estatuto ou tudo que possa causar grandes transtornos à vida de Petunia e Vernon, a pedido deles.

— Por que não pode simplesmente dar a Petunia e Dudley o sangue de _Harry_ e permitir que eles tenham uma proteção direta? — perguntou Sirius por fim. — Isso não funcionaria?

— Por um tempo, até seus corpos terem filtrado o sangue de Harry. Há formas de contornar isso, é claro, mas os feitiços necessários são das trevas, Sirius.

— Certo — falou Sirius —, então Harry teria que... O quê? Sangrar um pouco?

— Sangrar, sim, e depois ficar perto dos dois enquanto o feitiço toma força. Da última vez, isso não foi um problema, já que Harry morava com eles. Dessa vez...

— Ele não mora — terminou Sirius. — Então ele teria de visitar? — Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça. — Por... algumas horas, você disse?

— Eu sugiro alguns dias — falou Dumbledore. — Se ele estiver disposto a fazer isso, é melhor que faça direito, e isso significa dar a Petunia e Dudley a chance de se afeiçoarem a ele.

— Eles tiveram sete anos — murmurou Sirius. Dumbledore o olhou com paciência, mas Sirius notou que ele não discordou. — E se Harry negar? — Não achava provável, mas certamente não era impossível.

— Se Harry não quiser se envolver, eu ainda vou ajudá-los. Acredito que devo pelo menos isso a Petunia e tenho uma opção de contingência, mas será muito menos efetivo. Quanto a probabilidade... Eu espero que ele se negue — admitiu —, já que ele recusou minha oferta de visitá-la em St. Mungos. E é por isso — falou, um pouco triste — que eu acredito ser importante dar a ele a escolha.

Sirius e Dumbledore discutiram logísticas depois disso — por quase uma hora, se Sirius confiasse em seu Auxiliar — e, no fim, Sirius tinha uma dor de cabeça e morria de medo de falar com Harry, mas ele e Dumbledore tinham uma boa ideia de como fazer as coisas acontecerem se Harry concordasse.

Dumbledore não sabia em qual aula Harry estaria, mas tinha dito a Sirius que McGonagall deveria estar em seu escritório e que ela teria uma cópia do horário das aulas de Harry, dispensando-o.

Sirius desceu as escadas e considerou tentar chamar Harry pelo espelho, mas não quis arriscar caso ele estivesse em Poções. Ele e Snape tinham avançado bastante nos últimos anos, mas não tanto.

Sirius bateu na porta do escritório de McGonagall e as vozes se silenciaram lá dentro.

— Entre — pediu McGonagall. Sirius abriu a porta e parou; tinha esperado ver McGonagall, já que era o escritório dela, mas Molly Weasley e a outra mulher (de pele escura, com cabelo frisado e completamente desconhecida) foram uma surpresa. Elas estavam sentadas ao redor da mesa de McGonagall, cada uma segurando uma xícara.

— Uma festa do chá? — perguntou Sirius, sorrindo. — Por que não fui convidado?

McGonagall crispou os lábios em exasperação, mas Molly riu.

— Você tem que ser um professor, Sirius — falou ela —, ou ter filhos com pelo menos uma centena de detenções. — Ela e a mulher trocaram um olhar afeiçoado, mas frustrado, e Sirius deduziu que estavam ali para discutir qualquer problema que seus filhos tivessem causados e, com essa quantidade de detenções, os gêmeos _tinham_ que estar envolvidos.

— Vou mandar o Harry correr atrás do prejuízo, então — falou Sirius.

— Não mesmo — falou McGonagall, parecendo vagamente horrorizada com essa ideia. — Aquele menino já causa problemas reais sem precisar fazer arte!

— Não posso discordar — falou Sirius com uma careta.

— Acredito que não — falou McGonagall. — Agora, do que você precisa, Black? Como pode ver, a senhora Weasley, a senhora Jordan e eu estamos em uma reunião.

— É, desculpe — falou. — Só queria saber onde o Harry está, para encontrar com ele no fim da aula...

McGonagall acenou a varinha para a prateleira e um arquivo pesado flutuou em sua direção. Ela o folheou; Sirius reconheceu o nome de Hermione e perguntou-se o que estava acontecendo com o horário dela antes de decidir que devia ter sido escrito errado — e o de Draco, antes de McGonagall chegar a Harry.

— Adivinhação — respondeu ela brevemente. — Torre Norte. — Ela fechou o arquivo e o mandou de volta à prateleira. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Só isso — falou Sirius. — Obrigado. A gente se vê depois, Molly. — Acenou para a terceira mulher e foi embora.

Fazia anos que tinha ido à Torre Norte; sempre achara que Adivinhação era perda de tempo e só fora até lá em seus dias como aluno para preencher o mapa. Estava tentando decidir qual caminho seguir quando encontrou os olhos de Hermione, saindo do que devia ser uma aula eletiva, já que alunos das quatro casas a cercavam. Ele acenou para ela, que se afastou da garota indiana com quem estava e passou entre os alunos para se aproximar dele.

— Olá — disse ela, claramente confusa, mas sorrindo. Aí ela franziu o cenho. — O Harry...?

— Ele está bem, só estou aqui para falar com ele sobre sua tia — respondeu, e Hermione assentiu, séria.

— Isso é bom — falou. Ela hesitou por um momento e disse: — Ele nos contou quase nada sobre tudo isso, e estamos um pouco preocupados...

— Sim, é... complicado — falou Sirius, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. — Você vai se juntar aos outros, certo? Última aula e tudo o mais, então acho que pode me ajudar a encontrar a Torre Norte? Eu não tenho ideia...

O cheiro de Hermione passou a ficar cheio de pânico.

— Eu... não posso — respondeu. — Preciso fazer algo, já estou atrasada na verdade, desculpe. — Ela não estava mentindo, mas seu cheiro era estranhamente culpado. — Mas se subir aquelas escadas...

Ela lhe deu uma lista de direções e se despediu rapidamente, sumindo na curva do corredor. Sirius a observou ir um pouco preocupado e decidiu conversar com Harry sobre isso, também.

As direções de Hermione foram úteis e, quando achou estar a meio caminho da Torre Norte, encontrou Harry, caminhando com Ron, Draco... e Hermione. Como se isso não fosse estranho o bastante, nenhum deles pareceu surpreso por vê-lo.

_O que, em nome de Merlin...?_

— Como chegou aqui antes de mim? — perguntou Sirius a Hermione, mas ela só lhe deu um sorriso nervoso e foi embora com Ron e Draco; Harry acenou para eles e se juntou a Sirius.

— Então, Petunia? — perguntou Harry, sorrindo como se fizesse parte da melhor pegadinha de todos os tempos. Sirius abriu e fechou a boca, silenciosamente retirando o que tinha dito no escritório de McGonagall, sobre Harry correr atrás do prejuízo.

— Se eu perguntar como você sabe, você vai me contar?

— Não — respondeu ele com uma risada abafada. Mas sob o sorriso estava a ansiedade. Sirius conseguia sentir o cheiro. — Bem?

— Aqui não — falou Sirius, e Harry pareceu aliviado; Sirius não sabia se era por encontrar um lugar mais discreto para conversarem ou se era por a conversa ter sido adiada, ainda que só um pouco. — Como foram as aulas?

— Neville derreteu um caldeirão hoje de manhã na aula de Poções — contou Harry, com uma careta. — Defesa foi só teoria sobre maldições, e aí Ron e eu fizemos nosso dever de Adivinhação na aula de História da Magia. — Harry sorriu, envergonhado, mas Sirius só riu. — Adivinhação ainda está em folhas de chá, e eu estou ferrado e tudo o mais. — Ele revirou os olhos.

Chegaram aos jardins sem falar muito. Sirius ainda pensava na melhor forma de abordar o assunto, e Harry não parecia se importar com o silêncio.

— Lago? — perguntou Sirius.

— Hmm? — Harry observava o time de Corvinal com interesse, enquanto ele ia para o campo. — Lago? Claro. — Começaram a ir nessa direção. — Corvinal joga com a Lufa-Lufa amanhã.

— Você vai assistir?

— Sim — falou Harry, sorrindo. — Wood quer que eu veja o primeiro jogo da Apanhadora da Corvinal, tentar descobrir que tipo de jogadora ela é.

— Wood parece ser tão maluco quanto James — murmurou Sirius. — Espero que seja um jogo rápido, então, para que você não morra de tédio. — Harry deu de ombros, sem parecer preocupado, e Sirius decidiu não questionar.

Não estava nevando, mas o chão estava congelado, então Sirius limpou uma parte com a varinha, e eles se sentaram de frente para o lago. Harry estremeceu uma vez, e Sirius usou um feitiço de aquecer nos dois. Harry o olhou de um jeito estranho e, um momento depois, estremeceu de novo, parecendo nem perceber.

Sirius demorou uns instantes para entender qual era o problema; ele, é claro, tinha seu Patrono mental trabalhando desde que chegara ao terreno e, depois de algumas patrulhas em Azkaban, quase não precisava pensar para dar lembranças felizes, quase não percebia que ele estava ali e que os efeitos dos Dementadores não estavam. Sirius acenou a varinha, o rosto de Marlene em sua mente, e um Padfoot prateada surgiu. Algo se acalmou no rosto de Harry quando ele observou o cachorro pular em volta deles.

— Então? — perguntou Harry.

— Petunia vai ter alta amanhã — contou Sirius, guardando a varinha. — E seus guardas receberam outras missões.

— Então ela não vai ser protegida?

— Não pelos Aurores — respondeu Sirius, balançando a cabeça. — Dumbledore vai fazer o que puder, e eu... — Fez uma careta. — Eu vou conversar com o Moony, ver se não podemos deixar os Dursley na cabana dele até o natal.

— Certo — falou Harry. — E o Dudley? Dumbledore disse que ele faria algo, mas Dudley teria que ficar na escola...

— Quirrell está o protegendo — falou. Surpreendentemente, Harry apenas assentiu e aceitou sem questionamentos.

— E depois do natal? — Brincou com o fecho da mochila.

— Isso depende — falou Sirius.

— De quê?

— De você querer se envolver ou não. — Harry não falou, mas seus olhos eram grandes e cautelosos atrás dos óculos. — Dumbledore está procurando por um encantamento parecido ao que estava na Rua dos Alfeneiros antes de eu te levar. — Harry se abraçou, os olhos no lago. — Ele... bem, ele precisa de sangue em uma parte. — Harry lhe deu um olhar duro, antes de assentir lentamente, seu cheiro ainda cauteloso. — A outra parte é que Petunia e Dudley precisam pensar em você como parte da família.

Harry bufou, zombeteiro.

“Se você concordar com a proteção de sangue”, continuou Sirius, cauteloso, “teria de ficar com eles por um tempo, na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Se ficar, Dumbledore acha, e eu odeio concordar, mas concordo, que eu não deveria ir com você. Eu visitaria, é claro, mas se eu ficasse lá, eu provavelmente dificultaria as coisas.”

Harry ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, e Sirius não se atreveu a interrompê-lo.

— Eu mandei um cartão — falou ele por fim, franzindo o cenho.

— Um... o quê? — Sirius se virou para olhar para Harry, que olhava para os tênis.

— Para a Petunia — explicou. — Era... era um cartão horrível, de verdade, que só dizia “melhore logo. Harry”, em um pedaço de pergaminho... — Ele parou de falar, parecendo perdido.

— Eu teria te levado para visitar se tivesse pedido — falou Sirius, cauteloso.

— Dumbledore ofereceu — disse Harry, balançando a cabeça. — E o Auror Shacklebolt.

— Não quis?

— Eu...er... acho que o cartão disse tudo o que eu tinha a dizer — falou. — E ela não ia querer me ver. Se quisesse, alguém teria dito. — Ele deu um sorriso fraco, e Sirius não sabia o que dizer. Harry tinha aberto um pequeno buraco no chão com a ponta do tênis. — Então quando... quando eu preciso ir para a Rua dos Alfeneiros? E por quanto tempo?

— Você não tem que ir, garoto — falou Sirius. — Essa é a finalidade dessa conversa; deixar você decidir.

— Mas eu tenho que ir — disse Harry, engolindo, os olhos no Patrono. — Eu não quero que ela se machuque de novo, e... mesmo que eu não me importasse com isso, eles... Eu não acho que o Voldemort vai deixar Polkov tentar de novo, mas eles a quiseram e isso é motivo o bastante para deixá-la longe deles. — Então, em um tom mais baixo, ele disse: — E ela ajudou antes do seu julgamento.

— Ajudou — suspirou Sirius. Harry o olhou, chateado, mas ansioso. — No natal... Não necessariamente no dia, mas em algum momento durante o feriado... E acho que Dumbledore sugeriu três dias.

Harry assentiu — mais para si mesmo, Sirius achou —, o maxilar de um jeito que era totalmente James. Mas não durou muito; sua expressão logo passou a ser incerta, e Harry olhou para Sirius.

— Você _visitaria_, né?

— É claro — respondeu, colocando um braço em volta de seu afilhado. O sorriso que Harry lhe deu em resposta era o bastante para seu próximo Patrono. — Todos os dias, se você quiser. E Moony e Tonks vão passar o natal aqui, então eles podem ir junto se eu conseguir afastá-los da Andy.

Os olhos de Harry estavam distraídos e divertidos; Sirius imaginou se pensavam a mesma coisa: como os metódicos Dursley lidariam com uma Dora atrapalhada, bagunceira e ocasionalmente vulgar, ou como eles se sentiriam ao receber a visita de um lobisomem... Eles só saberiam que ele era um lobisomem se contassem, é claro, então Sirius certamente contaria e, só dessa vez, não achava que Remus se importaria. Ele provavelmente até gostaria.

— E... — Sirius franziu o cenho para as duas figuras que corriam até eles do castelo, acenando. — São o Draco e o Ron?

Harry se levantou na mesma hora, e Sirius sacou a varinha. Ron chegou primeiro, suado e ofegante, e Draco chegou pouco depois, vermelho e descabelado.

— Pettigrew — ofegou Ron, passando o mapa para Harry, que o pegou e o desdobrou. Sirius olhou por cima de seus ombros. Draco estava inclinado, ofegando. — Salão Comunal. — Ron apertou as costelas. Sirius estudou o mapa. Quase todos os alunos da Grifinória estarem no Salão Comunal depois do jantar não ajudava em nada.

— Aqui — falou Harry depois de alguns segundos tensos, cutucando o corredor do sétimo andar. Sirius seguiu o nome, quase incrédulo. Então, curvou-se ao se transformar em Padfoot e saiu correndo.

Finalmente Peter estava ali e, a não ser que ele estivesse com uma vassoura, estava mais ou menos preso no sétimo andar, especialmente por terem o mapa para segui-lo.

Atrás dele, os meninos começaram a correr — Draco relutante, se fosse se basear em seus resmungos e ofegos —, e Padfoot conseguia ouvir trechos da uma conversa ofegante. Ouviu algo sobre correr desde a biblioteca, e Hermione os encontrar no Salão Comunal com qualquer professor que conseguisse encontrar.

— Espera! — chamou Harry abruptamente. Padfoot rosnou (a _última_ coisa queria fazer era esperar quando Peter estava ali), mas escorregou até parar. Padfoot voltou a ser Sirius em um instante e pegou o mapa de Harry. — Ele estava bem ali — falou Harry, apontando para um pedaço em branco do sétimo andar — e o mapa meio que... o ponto dele foi de um lado para o outro e...

Peter tinha sumido.


	22. Severus Surprised

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois  
Severus Surprised  
(Severus Surpreso)**

Padfoot estava furioso, tanto por Wormtail ter estado tão perto e ainda ter fugido quanto pela aparente falha no mapa. Ele e Moony tinham passado a tarde antes da lua cheia de novembro perto do lago, com o mapa, mas não tinham se saído melhor do que Harry em sua tarde com Tonks e o Dementador-bicho-papão.

— É velho — disse Tonks, reconfortante, enquanto Harry observava com um sapinho de chocolate em mãos. Ela segurava o mapa, virando-o em suas mãos. — Talvez esteja com defeito?

_O senhor Prongs gostaria de lembrar que o mapa é mais novo do que a senhora Lupin,_ Harry leu por cima do ombro dela e sorriu.

_O senhor Padfoot acha que a senhora Lupin deveria procurar uma Curandeiro para o caso de ela estar com defeito._

_O senhor Moony gostaria que os senhores Prongs e Padfoot deixassem a senhora Lupin em paz e garante que o mapa funciona perfeitamente._

_O senhor Wormtail concorda com a garantia do senhor Moony e..._ Padfoot pegou o mapa e o dobrou.

— Viu? — perguntou. — Todo o resto está funcionando bem.

— Por que não pergunta a eles o motivo de não ter funcionando, então? — perguntou Tonks com um sorriso divertido.

— Eu... er... não acho que isso daria muito certo — respondeu Moony. — Eles não ajudaram em nada quando nós perguntamos, e depois de ter dito que eles são “velhos”, você provavelmente vai ser insultada.

— Você se chama de velho o tempo todo — lembrou ela, cutucando Moony com o cotovelo.

— Sou agora — falou com tristeza. — Mas não éramos naquela época. — Indicou o mapa nas mãos de Padfoot. — E eu concordo com eles... nós? Há mais nisso do que um simples defeito. Tem que ter.

Tonks encontrou os olhos de Harry e jogou as mãos no ar. Ele não sabia com quem concordar; por um lado, o mapa nunca falhara antes, mas, por outro, tinha sido ele a ver o pontinho de Wormtail ir de um lado para o outro antes de sumir.

Mas, apesar da insistência de Padfoot e Moony, novembro passou rapidamente, assim como a maior parte de dezembro, e eles ainda não sabiam como Wormtail tinha sumido nem para onde ele tinha ido. E, apesar de ficarem de olho no mapa sempre que possível, ele ainda não reaparecera.

— Nada — murmurou Hermione, sentando-se ao lado de Draco em Adivinhação. Ela ajeitou a gola de sua camisa, escondendo ainda mais a corrente de seu Vira-Tempo, e entregou o mapa a Harry. Eles tinham começado a deixar o mapa com Hermione, assim, ela podia observá-lo durante suas aulas e, quando ela voltasse no tempo para se juntar às aulas deles, podiam observar juntos.

Harry escondeu o mapa embaixo da sua cópia de _Esclarecendo o Futuro_ e ergueu os olhos ao ouvir o som de miçangas e xales.

— Eu prevejo sofrimento em seu futuro, senhorita Granger — disse Ron, inclinando-se para sussurrar para Hermione em uma péssima imitação da voz aérea de Trelawney. — Por aproximadamente uma hora, começando agora. — Hermione riu, sem se importar em disfarçar, e Trelawney (que começava a falar sobre o tipo de folhas de chá que usariam nessa aula) a olhou feio.

Harry olhou para o mapa enquanto Trelawney falava e Ron pegava o conjunto de chá deles, mas não viu nada relacionado a Wormtail. Dumbledore andava em seu escritório, mas não por muito tempo; alguém chamado Damaris Sprottle estava na escada de seu escritório. Fred, George e Lee estavam em um banheiro do quinto andar com Pirraça, e o pontinho de Hermione estava a algumas salas dali, em sua aula de Estudos Muggle, apesar de ela estar bem ali, olhando feio para sua xícara.

Ron entregou a Harry uma xícara fumegante, e eles beberam em silêncio. Harry voltou a observar o mapa; encontrou o pontinho de Cho nas estufas. Sorriu. Ela tinha voado brilhantemente na partida de novembro contra a Lufa-Lufa, e a grande vitória da Corvinal significava que Grifinória ainda tinha uma chance de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol.

Ron disse algo, e Harry ergueu os olhos, voltando a cobrir o mapa.

— O quê?

— Perguntei se terminou — repetiu Ron, indicando a xícara de Harry. Harry bebeu o último gole e trocou de xícara com Ron.

— Não acho que seja um unicórnio _nem_ uma vassoura — sibilou Hermione para Draco. Ele era o único que conseguia se sentar ao lado de Hermione em Adivinhação; Harry costumava chamar a atenção de Trelawney, o que nunca acabava bem quando Hermione estava por perto, e Ron gostava de provocá-la ao fingir levar tudo a sério. — Acho que é um amontoado de folhas de chá...

Rindo da expressão meio divertida, meio de exasperada de Draco, Harry e Ron se voltaram às próprias xícaras.

— Pode ir primeiro — falou Ron. — Minha xícara sempre tem menos que a sua.

— Está bem — concordou Harry. — Er, bem... — Apertou os olhos para o fundo úmido da xícara de Ron. — Você tem algumas linhas nas beiradas, então... er... — Folheou o livro. — Em dois meses, você vai ter algum tipo de jornada... Isso não pode estar certo, vamos estar na escola. — Voltou a olhar o livro e deu de ombros.

— Ah, mas quem disse que será uma viagem — falou Ron em um sussurro místico. — Pode ser uma jornada espiritual.

— Certo — falou Harry, bufando. — Depois me conta como foi, pode ser? — Ron bufou também. — Depois... Acho que é uma pera... talvez sua jornada será até a cozinha, então? 

— Provavelmente — falou Ron, sorrindo. — Malfoy vai querer visitar aquele elfo doméstico maluco dele.

— Eu não sei o que é isso — admitiu Harry, apontando para as folhas. — Mas vamos dizer que essa pedaço é uma folha, então... crescimento?

— Eu vou precisar de novas vestes se for o caso — falou Ron, puxando as vestes; elas tinham sido de Bill, o único que ainda era maior que ele, mas pela foto que Harry tinha visto deles todos no Egito, Ron estava prestes a ficar mais alto do que ele também. — A mãe não vai ficar feliz.

— Talvez não deva fazer aquela viagem até a cozinha, então — falou Harry, rindo, e Ron também riu. — Certo, sua vez.

— Está bem... — Ron olhou dentro da xícara. — Esse mês... isso é perda, mas com uma linha atravessada, então... não perder...?

— Vencer? — sugeriu Harry.

— É, deve ser... pena que não tem Quadribol até fevereiro — falou Ron. — Sei lá, talvez você devesse entrar em uma competição ou algo assim... mas... — Ele inclinou a xícara e a levou para perto do rosto. Trelawney escolheu esse momento para se aproximar.

— Como estamos indo por aqui? — perguntou ela, esticando a mão para pegar a xícara. Ron a entregou. — Perdeu alguma coisa, meu garoto? — perguntou.

— Er, não — falou Harry.

— Porque irá encontrar — anunciou ela, parecendo ignorá-lo.

— Não perder — murmurava Ron baixinho, balançando a cabeça. — É claro que é encontrar.

— Mas fique avisado, esse encontro trará consigo grande perigo...

— É claro — suspirou Harry. Draco riu, e Hermione revirou os olhos.

— Ah? Mas o que é isso? Você... Essa xícara não é de todo ruim, parece. — Trelawney sorriu um pouco incerta para Harry, que achou que ela cheirava a desapontamento. — Um coração — disse ela, alto. — Romance! — Harry se afundou em sua cadeira, horrorizado, enquanto Ron gargalhava. Lavender e Parvati ofegaram.

— É o fim de semana em Hogsmeade, Harry — falou Parvati, animada. — Sabe quem é, professora?

— Uma garota — falou Trelawney. — Ela estuda aqui, nessa escola, mas seu rosto me é desconhecido. — Harry ficou feliz por isso, mas ainda parecia que seu rosto pegava fogo. De seus amigos, só Hermione parecia solidária.

— Acho que o rosto dela me é conhecido — murmurou Ron, rindo ao seu lado. Harry o acotovelou e nem se sentiu mal por isso. Os alunos começaram a conversar; alguns especulando quem seria o par de Harry, outros rindo às custas de Harry e alguns (Neville, Seamus e Dean) pareciam desconfortáveis por Harry.

— Você teria que ser cego — falou Draco em voz baixa e, depois, num tom ainda mais baixo: — Faz a gente imaginar como ela pode não conhecer se ela tem três olhos... — Hermione riu.

— Mas tome cuidado! — Harry não foi o único que pulou; a turma esperava barulhos súbitos de Moody, mas não de Trelawney. — Não será um romance feliz.

Apesar de esse ser o tipo de comentário que Harry esperava de Trelawney, seus planos de convidar Cho para ir com ele a Hogsmeade no fim de semana já não pareciam mais tão interessantes.

— E desde quando você acredita nas previsões da Trelawney? — perguntou Hermione, brava, a caminho de Transfiguração. — Convide-a, Harry. E se for um romance infeliz... — Sua voz assumiu uma péssima imitação da professora de quem não gostava. — Então lidaremos com isso quando chegarmos lá.

— E se ela falar não? — perguntou Harry, de repente ansioso.

— Ela não vai dizer isso — falou Hermione, confiante. — Eu sei que ela quer que você a convide para esse fim de semana.

— Como? — perguntou Draco, curioso, apesar de não ter deixado de olhar para o mapa; era a vez dele.

— Eu ouço as coisas — falou Hermione curtamente.

— Por que _você_ não a convida então, já que gosta tanto da ideia? — resmungou Harry, e Ron abafou a risada. Hermione o olhou feio, os lábios crispados de um jeito que deixaria McGonagall orgulhosa. Então ela se voltou a Harry e havia algo magoado em seu cheiro.

— Eu não ligo se você vai ou não a Hogsmeade com a Cho — ralhou Hermione. — Eu só estou _tentando_ te ajudar porque é óbvio que ela gosta de você, e você parece gostar dela, mas não faz nada além de olhar para ela o tempo todo!

— Isso... Eu não olho! — protestou Harry. Draco bufou.

— Você meio que olha — falou Ron, apologético.

— Não importa — falou Hermione, balançando uma mão. — Ela olha de volta na maior parte do tempo. Mas não...

— Ela olha? — perguntou Harry, animado.

Hermione suspirou.

**-x-**

_Legillimens,_ pensou Severus, concentrando-se na cabeça loira de Draco, inclinada sobre o caldeirão que ele dividia com Potter.

Os ombros de Draco ficaram tensos, mas ele não parou de misturar a poção, e Severus não conseguiu atravessar suas defesas mentais... ainda. Severus usou um pouco mais de força.

Draco tinha progredido bastante desde o começo do semestre. Ele tinha ido de não perceber que estava sendo “atacado” a reconhecer a sensação de uma intrusão — com Severus sendo cada vez mais sutil —, até aprender a bloquear tais intrusões. Agora, Severus não ia só procurar pelos pontos fracos de suas defesas, ia realmente ler sua mente.

Seria muito mais fácil se o olhasse nos olhos, mas Severus tinha talento o bastante para não precisar se preocupar com isso. E, ainda que quisesse que Draco conseguisse bloqueá-lo, também estava curioso para saber o que Draco planejava para Lucius durante o feriado.

Draco colocou a concha na mão de Potter e fechou os olhos, o rosto enrugado. Potter colocou uma mão em seu braço, parecendo preocupado.

Severus forçou mais um pouco, e as defesas de Draco sucumbiram. Severus o viu se afundar um pouco, viu Potter sussurrar perguntas.

A mente de Draco rodopiou ao seu redor. A mente do próprio Severus era cuidadosamente organizada — assim como a de todos os Oclumentes —, mas a de Draco ainda não era, e pensamentos e sentimentos estavam por todos os lados, passando quase rápido demais para que Severus conseguisse acompanhar.

Havia frustração por perder, raiva (apesar de ele não saber que Severus era o responsável), medo por a pressão ter sido mais forte dessa vez e um tipo animado de determinação... e, certamente, Draco empurrou de volta depois disso.

Severus hesitou e acabou permitindo-se ser retirado, ainda que apenas para que Draco soubesse que era possível. Conseguia sentir as defesas de Draco se reconstruírem. Então, Severus voltou a empurrar.

Sentiu o choque de Draco, e depois dor. Severus fez o que pôde para diminuir a dor e foi procurar, passando por sentimentos, lembranças e pensamentos para encontrar o que procurava, mas tomando o cuidado de não examinar o resto. Legilimência era uma prática intrusiva e não havia como evitar isso, mas Severus achava que seu afilhado não ia gostar que conhecesse todos seus pensamentos, tampouco queria.

O pânico o cercou, e Severus se afastou; era fácil demais se perder nos sentimentos da mente hospedeira e raramente algo bom vinha disso.

Severus viu o rosto de Lucius e foi em direção a ele, certo de que os planos de Draco estariam ali, também.

O nome de Draco ecoou ao seu redor, e o rosto de Lucius sumiu, substituído pelo de Potter. Severus se afastou um pouco, o bastante para olhar para a sala de aula — ninguém tinha se machucado ainda, o que era um bônus —, e viu Potter murmurar algo para Draco... daí ele ter aparecido na mente dele.

Severus voltou a procurar pelos planos de Draco e continuou a seguir o rosto de Lucius. Os sentimentos de Draco pelo pai eram complicados, para dizer o mínimo, e estavam por todos os lados conforme Severus se aproximava. Severus fez seu melhor para ignorá-los, para deixá-los de lado. Draco o empurrou sem muita vontade — como se não esperasse que funcionasse, e não funcionou —, mas passou mais tempo o seguindo, vendo as próprias lembranças. Ele ainda estava em pânico, mas havia confusão e curiosidade também.

Severus olhou para a lembrança mais próxima, antiga, na qual Lucius ensinava Draco e Hydrus a voarem. Draco assistiu com ele, em vez de tentar interferir, e o tom de sua mente mudou de confuso para nostálgico. Não era esse tipo de resposta que Severus queria, então deixou essa lembrança de lado e escolheu outra.

Essa era mais recente, e Severus não ouviu as palavras que eram trocadas, mas estudou os arredores da memória, porque estivera lá. Granger tinha sido petrificada, e Draco e Lucius discutiam em frente a Ala Hospitalar... a qualquer momento, Lucius iria embora e Severus chegaria...

Draco o empurrou, enfurecido. O empurrão não tinha sido o suficiente para expulsá-lo, então Draco tentou algo diferente; ele pegou a lembrança e, em vez de lutar, Severus permitiu. A sensação resultante não era física, tampouco podia ser comparada a uma. Ter todos os aspectos sensoriais e emocionais de um ambiente arrancados causava uma sensação própria e extremamente desagradável. Se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, Severus não teria permitido.

Precisou de alguns momentos para se recuperar, sentindo-se estranhamente confortado pelo som dos sussurros apressados dos alunos do terceiro ano e do suave borbulhar dos caldeirões. Nem mesmo Longbottom conseguira atrapalhar a aula. Severus o colocara para trabalhar com Granger para se garantir disso, mas com Longbottom ninguém estava verdadeiramente seguro. Severus olhou para a ampulheta em sua mesa.

— Vocês têm dez minutos — falou. — Espero que estejam quase prontos para colocar suas poções nos frascos.

Voltou a deixá-los sozinhos. Garantiu-se de que sua cabeça estivesse inclinada sobre os papéis em sua mesa — sua desculpa para não andar pela sala hoje —, e voltou para a mente de Draco.

Encontrou as lembranças relacionadas a Lucius mais rapidamente dessa vez. Draco tinha tentando escondê-las em sua ausência, mas Severus começava a conhecer melhor sua mente.

Escolheu outra lembrança aleatória, essa era da família Malfoy — menos Narcissa — tomando um café da manhã particularmente desconfortável com Potter e McKinnon. Baseando-se na aparência jovial dos meninos e no fato de que Hydrus e Draco seguravam ratos parecidos, a lembrança devia ser da semana antes do julgamento de Black. A consciência de Draco pareceu estudar a lembrança.

Mais uma vez, essa não era a resposta que Severus queria, então escolheu outra. Draco não era muito mais velho do que na outra lembrança, e ele e Lucius estavam de pijama nas escadas, discutindo um sonho que Draco tivera sobre monstros na Mansão...

Então, Draco fez algo inesperado. Severus teria esperado ser empurrado, ou que Draco tentasse pegar a memória, como antes. Em vez disso, Draco o atacou.

Era uma Legilimência muito desastrada, e Severus era habilidoso demais para que a tentativa de Draco ler sua mente chegasse a qualquer lugar, mesmo que tivesse sido pego de surpresa. Draco... quicou, por falta de melhor palavra, na barreia de Severus, mas voltou a tentar.

Severus não se atreveu a tentar ler seus pensamentos atuais, apesar de que teria gostado; Draco só tinha tentando empurrar de um jeito diferente e feito isso por acidente, ou tinha sido um esforço deliberado? No mínimo, ele tinha descoberto que suas dores de cabeça tinham uma identidade e tentava — pois era um pouco mais do que uma tentativa, mesmo que Severus não fosse tão habilidoso — descobrir mais.

Draco tentou de novo — dessa vez, foi mais um cutucão, a atitude por trás dele muito parecida àquela de um aluno que cutucava um ingrediente de poções particularmente interessante; sempre havia algum aluno que se comportava assim ao usar fígado de rato pela primeira vez.

Severus recuou antes que Draco pensasse em perguntas demais ou encontrasse respostas. Sabia que ele e Draco precisariam conversar sobre isso em algum momento, mas ainda não tinha decidido como fazer isso e não tinha vontade de apressar a conversa; qualquer menção aos planos de Narcissa estava fora de questão, mas, então, que outra desculpa teria para forçar aulas de Oclumência em um garoto de treze anos sem que ele soubesse?

Apertou a ponte do nariz no instante em que o último grão de areia caía na base da ampulheta em sua mesa. Ela vibrou silenciosamente.

— Quero suas poções em minha mesa — falou Severus sem erguer os olhos. — Eu os verei na aula da semana que vem.

Um membro de cada dupla foi colocar a poção em sua mesa e saía em silêncio. Conseguia ouvi-los conversar no corredor, mas eles sabiam que deviam ficar em silêncio dentro da sua sala de aula.

Depois de Zabini ter entregado a poção que ele e Nott tinham preparado e ido embora, Draco e Potter continuavam ali. Potter estava em pé. Draco ainda estava sentado, mas parecia bem melhor do que Severus teria esperado. Ao seu lado, o caldeirão que tinham compartilhado ainda borbulhava.

— Estou certo de que sabem que devem limpar tudo depois da aula — falou Severus.

— Ainda não está pronta — falou Potter.

— Mesmo? — Severus olhou rapidamente para os frascos em sua mesa e, certamente, o de Potter e Draco não estava lá. — E por que não?

Era um tom que sempre irritara James Potter e que geralmente tinha o mesmo efeito no filho. Certamente, Potter cerrou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas Draco falou primeiro.

— Estou com dor de cabeça, senhor. — Sua voz estava baixa. — Por quase toda a aula.

— Entendo — falou. — E isso explica a sua parte, Draco, mas como você estava incapacitado de terminar a poção, Potter? — Draco franziu o cenho (Severus não precisava estar em sua mente para saber que ele achava que estava sendo injusto). Mas Potter estava inclinado sobre o caldeirão, e Severus pigarreou.

— Eu não estava — falou Potter, ajeitando-se. Ele escreveu seu nome e o de Draco no frasco em sua mão. — Só está um pouco, er... atrasada.

— A entrega atrasada costuma significar reprovação automática. — Apesar disso, Potter se mexeu como se fosse colocar o frasco na mesa, mas Severus entrou na frente e esticou a mão. Potter parou, mas não o entregou.

Draco tinha surpreendido Severus mais cedo com sua tentativa de empurrá-lo. Potter o surpreendeu agora e, ainda que Severus não estivesse nem perto de se sentir tão impressionado quanto se sentira com Draco, a surpresa de Potter foi notoriamente mais efetiva e dissimulada.

Ele passou o frasco para Draco e foi embora.

E Draco, sabendo exatamente o que Potter tinha feito e o porquê, ofereceu o frasco a Severus, dizendo:

— Desculpe o atraso, mas tive uma das minhas dores de cabeça. — A poção era de um azul-claro e pálido, como deveria ser.

— Eu devia reprovar vocês dois. — Draco não respondeu, apenas colocou o frasco em sua mesa. — Ficou para trás por algum motivo em particular, Draco? — Severus tinha suas suspeitas, é claro, com as dores de cabeça sendo a primeira.

— Você está bem, senhor? — E com essa pergunta, Draco o surpreendeu novamente.

— Desculpe?

— Não é do seu feitio ficar em sua mesa a aula toda. Você costuma incomodar o Longbottom ou...

— Eu estava lendo. — Não era necessariamente uma mentira, só não estivera lendo algo que estivesse em um papel. Severus não se deu ao trabalho de responder à acusação sobre Longbottom. Desgostava do garoto por princípio, mas ele ser completamente incompetente não tinha feito Severus gostar dele com o passar dos anos.

— Eu acho que é o pai — falou Draco. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha, um pouco perdido, mas não querendo admitir. — As dores de cabeça — esclareceu, e Severus apenas o olhou. — Elas... hoje foi diferente, conseguia sentir algo... — Esfregou as têmporas, franzindo o cenho. — Aqui, e fiquei... pensando nele.

— Que... estranho — falou Severus, cauteloso.

— Estou maluco? — perguntou Draco, olhando para Severus com os olhos grandes. — Ou... é possível?

— Não acho que esteja louco — respondeu Severus. — Talvez apenas estressado, com o natal se aproximando e seus planos de confrontar seu pai sobre o caso do Hipogrifo. É natural que ele esteja em seus pensamentos.

— Na minha cabeça — corrigiu Draco em voz baixa. Severus não respondeu, porque não havia nada a ser dito; se mencionasse Legilimência, Draco não demoraria muito para desconsiderar o envolvimento de Lucius quando percebesse que suas “dores de cabeça” só aconteciam quando Severus estava por perto. — Senhor, estava dentro da minha cabeça dessa vez!

— Acalme-se, Draco — falou Severus antes que Draco se estressasse de verdade. — Dentro ou fora da sua cabeça, não te levou à Ala Hospitalar, como suas dores de cabeça costumam fazer. Talvez seja Lucius, talvez não seja, mas preocupar-se com isso não o levará a lugar nenhum, e não posso ajudá-lo mais do que a Madame Pomfrey até que descubramos a causa.

— O que eu devo fazer, então? — perguntou Draco. Ele tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto, embora Severus não soubesse o que ela significava.

— Tome cuidado — falou. — Observe seu pai com cautela durante as festas se realmente acredita que ele é o responsável. — Draco assentiu lentamente. — E nesse meio tempo — adicionou, sabendo que estava sendo injusto, mas precisava que Draco saísse antes que começasse a fazer perguntas desconfortáveis —, garanta-se de que isso não o impeça de participar das minhas aulas.

Draco revirou os olhos e se retirou.

Severus fechou a porta da sala de aula e respirou fundo. Acenou a varinha para enviar a poção de Potter e Draco para onde as outras estavam, apertando os dentes ao fazer isso.

Então, foi para a biblioteca para remover todos os livros que mencionassem Legilimência antes que Draco o fizesse.


	23. A Disastrous Date

**Capítulo Vinte e Três  
A Disastrous Date  
(Um Encontro Desastroso)**

— Está sozinho hoje? — perguntou Padfoot, afastando-se da parede do Cabeça de Javali.

— Hermione e Ron estão fazendo as compras de natal — falou Harry, tirando o cachecol ao seguir Padfoot para dentro do bar.

Era muito mais silencioso do que o Três Vassouras e não tão animado. Um grupo de alunos do sétimo ano estava amontoado em uma mesa do canto, mas, além deles, Harry era o único aluno de Hogwarts presente. Mas o bar estava cheio; Harry animou-se ao ver uma banshee antes de perceber que não era Kiera, viu quatro duendes perto da janela e um grupo de bruxas e bruxos inclinados sobre um pergaminho que se apagou no momento que viram Padfoot.

Padfoot escolheu uma mesa no canto mais afastado e eles se sentaram.

— Mas vai se encontrar com eles depois, certo? — perguntou Padfoot. — Você não... Certamente não quer ficar aqui comigo o dia todo.

— Erm, é, não, eu... eu tenho planos. — Harry pigarreou e olhou mais um pouco para o bar, ciente de que Padfoot o olhava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Quê? — murmurou.

— Me diz você — retorquiu Padfoot. Harry ainda não tinha lhe contado sobre Cho. Ele mesmo não tivera certeza até uns dias atrás (ela tinha dito sim!), mas só não tivera um bom jeito de mencionar o assunto.

— Só um almoço — falou, tentando ser casual. — Em alguma casa de chá...

— Madame Puddifoot? — perguntou Padfoot, sagaz.

— Er, sim — respondeu Harry, arriscando-se a olhar para seu padrinho. Padfoot tinha um sorriso largo. Harry nunca ouvira falar do lugar até Cho ter mencionado, e nenhum de seus amigos conhecia. Não sabia o que pensar do fato de que Padfoot conhecia. — Como você...?

— Assumo que não foi você que escolheu o lugar — falou ele.

— Não — falou. — Eu tinha sugerido o Três Vassouras, mas ela... Uh, quero dizer... — Fechou a boca, mas era tarde demais; o sorriso de Padfoot estava ainda mais largo.

— Qual é o nome dela?

Harry suspirou, desistindo.

— Cho.

— Então, a Cho escolheu a Puddifoot? — Harry assentiu, sem gostar do brilho nos olhos de Padfoot. — Bem, estou certo de que será uma... — Ele pigarreou, provavelmente engolindo uma risada. — Experiência e tanto.

— Cala a boca — murmurou Harry e, felizmente, Padfoot teve pena dele e mudou de assunto.

— Então, Ron e Hermione estão fazendo as compras de natal... E o Draco?

— Ele preferiu a biblioteca — falou. — E falando nisso, eu falei que te perguntaria...

— Me perguntaria o quê? — Padfoot parecia intrigado e um pouco preocupado.

— Sabe as dores de cabeça que ele tem tido? — perguntou, abaixando a voz. Padfoot assentiu lentamente. — Bem, ele teve mais uma, bem ruim, na aula de Poções dessa semana, só que dessa vez foi diferente. Ele disse que acha que o senhor Malfoy está em sua cabeça de algum jeito, então estamos tentando descobrir como.

— Em sua cabeça? Tipo possessão? — O tom de Padfoot era duro.

— Não, Draco acha que não. É só às vezes, ele sempre lembra e não ouve vozes quando acontece nem nada assim...

Padfoot ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

— A única coisa que consigo pensar que pode colocar alguém _dentro_ da cabeça de outra pessoa é Legilimência — falou Padfoot lentamente. — Mas você tem que estar perto e normalmente também precisa olhar nos olhos, então a não ser que Lucius Malfoy esteja assistindo às aulas de Poções... — Parecia que algo ocorrera a Padfoot, mas ele não falou nada.

— Legilimência. — A palavra era vagamente conhecida. — Leitura da mente — falou. — Certo? — Mas onde tinha a ouvido antes?

— Mmm. — Padfoot franzia o cenho, e Harry quase conseguia ouvi-lo pensar, mas não sabia sobre o quê.

— Quê?

— Eu... não tenho certeza — falou Padfoot.

— Certo — respondeu, incerto. — Enfim, seja Legilimência ou outra coisa, Draco quer que pare, então eu falei pra ele procurar sobre Oclumência... — Harry sabia que o próprio Padfoot tinha usado Oclumência contra a Poção dos Dementadores e que Quirrell a usara para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada enquanto ele se passava por Morton, então supôs ser um bom começo. — Mas não conseguimos encontrar nada na biblioteca sobre essas coisas da mente. Eu não sei se simplesmente não tem ou se pegaram tudo emprestado, mas nem a _Hermione_ consegue encontrar algo, então...

— Estranho. — Padfoot ainda franzia o cenho e parecia distraído.

— É — falou Harry. — Mas achei que talvez nós tivéssemos algum livro em casa? De quando você fez... — Harry usou a mão para indicar a cabeça, e Padfoot assentiu. — É óbvio que Draco não pode usar a biblioteca da Mansão, ou o senhor Malfoy vai saber...

— É, isso seria... Certo, eu dou uma olhada. — Padfoot apertou a ponte do nariz e ergueu a cabeça. A princípio, Harry achou que um urso tinha entrado no bar; apesar de não ser alta, a pessoa na entrada usava um casaco de pele grosso, um chapéu de pele e tinha um cachecol laranja enrolado na parte de baixo do rosto.

A pessoa viu Padfoot e acenou, aproximando-se. Padfoot balançou a cabeça e acenou de volta.

— Quem...?

— Mundungus Fletcher — falou Padfoot, antes de continuar mais alto quando a figura se juntou a eles. — O que você está vestindo?

— Pele de Nunda. — O homem apalpou o casaco, a voz abafada pelo cachecol. — Bonito, né?

— Como consegue pagar por pele de Nunda? — perguntou Padfoot, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Você saiu faz uma semana, e pelo que eu ouvi, você não estava tão bem assim quando foi pego.

— Investimentos — falou Mundungus, balançando as sobrancelhas. — Eles renderam enquanto estava preso. — Harry olhou para Padfoot, incerto.

— Desculpe — falou Padfoot. — Dung, esse é meu afilhado, Harry. Harry, esse é o Dung. Ele acabou de sair de Azkaban.

— Pelo que você foi preso? — perguntou Harry sem pensar. — Digo... desculpe, isso... Eu não...

— Ele é um assassino — contou Padfoot, alegre. — Não é, Dung?

— Assassino? — repetiu ele. — Espera aí, eu sei que tenho meus problemas com os Aurores, mas...

— Dung é tão assassino quanto eu...

— Sabia que gostava de você, Sirius — falou Mundungus.

— Mas ele gosta de dizer que é quando lhe é conveniente — terminou Padfoot.

— Ah! — Mundungus bateu na testa. — Está falando do Greyback. Fui eu. Sério, eu invadi Azkaban, fui até a cela...

— Então é ou não um assassino? — perguntou Padfoot.

— Er... não. Não considero assassinato se foi um monstro...

— Então agora os lobisomens são monstros, é? — perguntou Padfoot. — É por isso que nunca gostou muito do Remus?

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer! E eu gosto dele, ele que nunca gostou de mim. — Mundungus olhou para Harry. — Sempre muito correto aquele Lupin. Um pouco conservador demais pra mim. — Harry apenas o olhou até que Mundungus pigarreasse. Padfoot parecia severo e, de algum modo, também divertido. — E o que é isso, um interrogatório? Acha que é um Auror? — Harry olhou para Padfoot.

— Não, não vim te interrogar sobre isso — respondeu Padfoot, os lábios se torcendo. — Eu tenho algo com que você pode me ajudar se ainda tiver seus antigos contatos...

— Não posso ajudar. Eu virei a página — falou Mundungus. Padfoot ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Virou a página? Pele de Nunda é proibida...

Houve um baque e um grito antes de cerveja amanteigada cobrir os três. Harry piscou, Padfoot — que parecia ter recebido a maior parte — cuspiu e Mundungus se ergueu num pulo, gritando.

— Meu casaco! Sabe quanto ele custa?

O transgressor era um elfo doméstico minúsculo — menor até que Monstro e Dobby —, que usava uma fronha com estampas floridas e babados. Ela correu até Padfoot e começou a limpar suas vestes, ainda segurando a bandeja de bebidas com a outra mão.

— Winky sente muito, senhores, tanto, tanto...!

— Está tudo bem — falou Padfoot, tentando se afastar dela. — Nada que um feitiço rápido não resolva...

— ... arruinado! — urrava Mundungus, segurando as pontas de seu casaco.

— Desculpe, senhor, desculpe... — Ela estava quase em cima de Padfoot, segurando o pano que conjurara, usando-o para secar seu rosto e ombros.

— Ai, não puxa... — Padfoot a pegou e a colocou longe dele, onde ela começou a chorar ruidosamente. Padfoot esfregou a cabeça com uma careta e sacou a varinha. Em um momento, ele estava seco, assim como Harry e (Harry assumiu) Mundungus, apesar de ele continuar urrando. — Olha, está tudo bem — falou Padfoot. — Olha, eu estou seco, não há por que se preocupar...

— Winky s-sente _tanto_, senhor...

— Em nome de Merlin, o que está acontecendo aqui? — O garçom se aproximou para ver o que era todo o barulho e parecia particularmente mal-humorado. Ele parou quando notou Mundungus. — _Você?_ Achei ter te banido...

— Não, não — falou Mundungus, abaixando o chapéu e virando a cabeça para o outro lado. O elfo tinha sumido, mas Harry achou ser melhor assim; ela estivera chateada o bastante sem os gritos. — Definitivamente não fui eu, desculpe, acho que está procurando outra pessoa, mas não sou eu...

— Ah, pelo... — Padfoot deu um passo para frente, parou e se virou para Harry. — Não fique aqui para isso, garoto, eu te vejo depois. — Harry hesitou, mas Padfoot parecia cansado o bastante sem precisar se precisar se preocupar com ele, então foi em direção à porta quando Padfoot foi na direção dos dois com o Auxiliar erguido.

O lado de fora estava quieto; tinha começado a nevar, então Harry achou que as pessoas estavam se protegendo nas lojas e bares. Ainda faltava uma hora até ter que se encontrar com Cho na Madame Puddifoot, então fuçou em algumas lojas antes de se sentar no banco em frente a Zonkos e estudar o mapa por um tempo.

Mas o nome de Wormtail não estava em nenhuma parte da escola, então Harry desistiu e foi para a Madame Puddifoot dez minutos mais cedo para esperar por Cho.

Não era um prédio grande, apesar de Harry não conseguir ver o lado de dentro; as janelas estavam embaçadas. Havia um enfeite de natal na porta, cujos vãos deixavam sair o som das conversas.

Cho chegou alguns minutos depois de Harry e sorriu, corando, ao vê-lo.

— ‘Dia — falou ela. — Está adiantado.

— Er, é, eu estava com Padfoot e um cara chamado Mundungus e aí esse elfo doméstico... — O sorriso de Cho congelou e ela não parecia saber se ele estava brincando ou não. — Deixa pra lá. Então, er, a Madame Puddifoot fica aqui?

— É o que parece — respondeu Cho com uma risada. — Eu nunca vim, mas Marietta vem sempre com Riley e ela gosta bastante. — Cho sorriu e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Vamos entrar?

— Claro — respondeu. Cho esperou por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça levemente, abrir a porta e entrar. Harry a seguiu.

O lugar tinha um cheiro bom — como café e açúcar —, mas a boa impressão que Harry tinha do lugar acabava aí. Ele soube instantaneamente por que Padfoot tinha rido quando mencionara o lugar.

Era muito... brilhante. Enfeites escandalosos, prata e rosa, estavam pendurados no teto, e as mesas eram cobertas por toalhas cheias de babados e brilhos que quase lembravam flocos de neve, e confetes no mesmo estilo flutuavam pelo ar, jogados por pequenas criaturas douradas, parecidas com fadas.

— Oh! — falou Cho. Harry a olhou com uma careta, mas apressou-se a sorrir quando viu o sorriso largo no rosto dela. — Não é maravilhoso?

— É algo a mais — concordou, desenrolando o cachecol. Ia matar Padfoot por deixá-lo entrar naquele lugar sem um aviso.

A lojinha estava cheia. Todos que estavam ali — exceto por uma mulher em vestes prateadas — usavam o uniforme de Hogwarts. Harry reconheceu algumas pessoas, mas não sabia seus nomes, exceto por Percy Weasley. Ele era o único garoto que não olhava para a decoração com um sorriso forçado e, em vez disso, gesticulava animadamente ao contar uma coisa ou outra a sua namorada.

Harry e Cho se acomodaram numa mesa no fundo, Cho ainda olhando ao redor, maravilhada.

Harry pediu chá e Cho, café; a Madame Puddifoot os deixou com o cardápio enquanto ia atender outra mesa.

O querubim passou pela orelha de Harry, assustando-o e fazendo Cho rir. Ela tirou as luvas e jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro, sorrindo para ele.

— Então... — falou ela. — Você obviamente gosta de Quadribol, mas... o que mais? Qual é sua matéria favorita?

— Defesa — respondeu Harry, dando de ombros. — Ou talvez Transfiguração. E a sua?

— Eu gosto muito de Aritmancia no momento — falou ela, pensativa. — Você cursa?

— Sim — respondeu. — Mas não me dou muito bem.

— Se precisar... Eu não me importaria de te ajudar se...

— Ah — falou, seu coração se apertando um pouco; agora ela provavelmente achava que ele era burro. — Sim, isso seria... obrigado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, Cho escondida atrás de sua xícara de café. Harry sentiu-se um acompanhante particularmente inadequado; os outros casais murmuravam entre si sobre a mesa — alguns falavam coisas particulares que Harry não queria ouvir, mas ouvia mesmo assim por causa de sua audição aguçada —, outros sem conversar, mas em um silêncio confortável. Alguns estavam de mãos dadas ou pressionavam as pernas sob a mesa, e Harry perguntou-se se Cho esperava que ele fizesse isso; ela também os observava.

Agora bastante ansioso, Harry olhou ao redor, procurando por algo sobre o que falar que não tivesse nada a ver com os outros casais ou com a casa de chá abafada, e ganhou um punhado de confete e glitter no rosto.

Cho levou a mão à boca, mas uma risadinha escapou. Harry sentiu seu rosto esquentar e tentava decidir se devia rir com ela ou amaldiçoar a fada quando Cho voltou a falar.

— Está ansioso pelo natal?

— Mais ou menos — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Vai ser bom ir pra casa e rever o pessoal, mas vou passar um tempo com meus tios e nós... não nos damos bem às vezes. — Harry não queria falar muito mais sobre o assunto, e Cho não parecia saber o que dizer. — Você?

— Vou ficar na escola — contou ela, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. — Meu pai viaja bastante, e minha mãe vai com ele nessa viagem, então...

— Ah — falou ele. — Desculpe...

— A Marietta também vai ficar — contou Cho, dando de ombros. — E Riley também, então não vai ser tão ruim...

Harry conseguia sentir o silêncio voltar e perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu:

— Quando é seu aniversário? — Cho o olhou, e Harry corou. — Desculpe, foi uma pergunta id...

— Outubro — falou ela.

— Ah. Então você tem...?

— Quinze anos. — Então ela era mais velha que o resto de seu ano, como Hermione.

— Desculpe — repetiu Harry. — Foi uma...

— Foi fofo — falou Cho, sorrindo para ele. Harry desejou escorregar por sua cadeira e ser engolido pelo chão. Uma fada jogou mais confete nele, para piorar ainda mais as coisas. Dessa vez, Cho apenas sorriu, divertida, quando Harry balançou a cabeça para se livrar do excesso. O confete caiu em seu chá, e ele suspirou. — Então, você disse... Quem é aquele Padfoot de quem você falou antes, quando estávamos lá fora?

— Ah, é como eu chamo o Sirius — contou, aliviado por ter algo sobre o que falar. — É por causa do Animago dele... sabe, o cachorro preto enorme.

— Imagino como deve ser — comentou Cho.

— Superestranho, para começo de conversa — falou ironicamente e, aí, apressou-se a acrescentar: — Ou é o que o Padfoot diz. — Cho murmurou sua concordância, mas não falou mais nada, e Harry não conseguiu se forçar a fazer uma pergunta depois da idiotice que tinha sido perguntar seu aniversário.

Cho o salvou mais uma vez ao perguntar:

— Ele é um Auror, né? É o que estava no jornal há uns meses...

— Padfoot estava no jornal? — perguntou Harry, confuso. Ele lia o Profeta (embora admitisse não ler do começo ao fim), mas não se lembrava de ter visto algo sobre Padfoot nele; ele estava no caso Wormtail-Crouch há quase um ano e era sempre becos sem saída o tempo todo, em vez de pistas interessantes. Ele tinha resolvido casos menores nesse meio tempo, mas nada que fosse digno de ser noticiado.

— Sim, foi... — O ar gelado acertou a nuca de Harry, que ficou tenso por um momento, temendo que fossem Dementadores. Cho olhava para algo por cima de seu ombro, mas não parecia ter medo.

Mas parado na porta não estava um Dementador, nem mesmo outro casal. Era Padfoot.

Harry ficou nervoso na mesma hora, sem saber se Padfoot estava ali por algo ter acontecido ou por ter decidido envergonhar Harry. Seu segundo sentimento com toda a situação foi de alívio; gostava de Cho — ela era muito bonita e boa no Quadribol —, mas não era bom em conversar com ela. Se Padfoot precisasse conversar com ele ou precisasse de sua ajuda, então Harry sairia da casa de chá e teria tempo para pensar em assusto para conversar com Cho quando voltasse a vê-la.

Os olhos de Padfoot brilharam quando ele encontrou Harry e Cho — os dois apenas o olhavam — e ele caminhou entre as mesas, indo em sua direção.

— Você precisa...? — Cho gesticulou na direção de Padfoot, a testa enrugada. Era claro que ela o reconhecera, fosse por causa do jornal ou por vê-lo pela escola.

— Não sei — murmurou Harry, olhando para Padfoot com confusão. Ele sorriu, mas havia algo estranho. Ele ainda não tinha falado.

Padfoot conjurou uma cadeira enquanto caminhava; ela apareceu entre Harry e Cho. Ela olhou para Harry com incerteza, e Harry retribuiu.

Padfoot se sentou, ainda sorrindo de um jeito estranho, e Harry sentiu seu cheiro; não era o de Padfoot, mas era vagamente conhecido. Da última vez que o sentira, tinha sido em seu dormitório e na mochila de Hermione.

Wormtail.

Ele ficou tenso e fez menção de pegar sua varinha, mas “Padfoot” já estava com a sua sobre a mesa, apontada para Cho, que recuou com os olhos arregalados.

— Não — falou em voz baixa. Harry abaixou a mão. — Se cooperar, ninguém se machuca. — Seu cheiro era honesto, não que Harry confiasse nele. Cho guinchou. Ela parecia prestes a chorar. Harry se lembrou da última vez que tinha ficado cara a cara com esse homem... ainda que seu rosto e o que ele usava agora fossem diferentes.

— Solte a varinha — falou Harry, firme, mas baixo.

Não funcionou. Da última vez que falara com Wormtail, ele estivera em débito consigo e fora forçado a fazer o que Harry quisesse. Mas parecia que débito tinha sido pago, ou vencido. Harry engoliu.

— Onde está o Padfoot? — perguntou. E como Wormtail tinha conseguido a aparência dele? Era uma semelhança muito perfeita para ser um feitiço, e Harry sabia que alguém teria dito algo se Wormtail fosse um Metamorfomago.

— Por aí — respondeu Wormtail. — Varinha, agora, e seu espelho. A sua também — adicionou, olhando para Cho.

— Harry... — falou Cho, pegando sua varinha lentamente. Wormtail a tirou dela. Harry hesitou, perguntando-se se era rápido o bastante para conjurar um feitiço antes de Wormtail. Ele olhou para Harry e curvou os dedos, impaciente.

— Estou impressionado por você ter percebido tão rápido... — Olhou duramente para Harry.

— Eu conheço meu padrinho — respondeu, tenso.

— É o que parece. Mas sabe quem eu sou? — Harry assentiu lentamente, e Wormtail, com o rosto de Padfoot, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Um... — Harry olhou ao redor da casa de chá. Algumas pessoas olhavam para eles, a maioria curiosa; Harry duvidava que em algum momento da história da loja uma mesa acomodara mais de duas pessoas. — Rato. — Wormtail cerrou os olhos e esticou a mão que não segurava a varinha para Harry.

— Então sabe como sou bom com feitiços de explosão — falou suavemente. Os olhos de Cho iam de Harry para Wormtail, seu cheiro aterrorizado. — Faça uma cena ou tente me atacar, e eu farei uma demonstração. — Por um momento, Harry perguntou-se se Wormtail tinha lido sua mente, mas aí se deu conta de que ele usava seu cheiro do mesmo jeito que tentava usar o dele. Isso significava que ele teria um aviso no instante em que Harry decidisse atacá-lo...

Harry entregou sua varinha lentamente. Wormtail a guardou em suas vestes e esticou a mão, pedindo o espelho.

— Ele vai te pegar — falou Harry, pegando o espelho. — Sirius Bl... — Wormtail acenou a varinha na direção de Harry subitamente, suspirando, e a voz de Harry deixou de funcionar. Wormtail tirou o espelho de sua mão e o colocou na mesa. — Achei que tentaria algo assim. Finite.

Harry sentiu algo passar por sua garganta e soube que conseguiria falar, mas não tentou.

— O que ele... — Cho engoliu, olhou para Harry e, depois, para Wormtail. — O que você quer?

— Preciso de algo — disse ele simplesmente.

— Não vai conseguir nada até deixar Cho ir — falou Harry. Cho o olhou com um brilho grato nos olhos.

— Para ela ir correndo até os Aurores? — perguntou Wormtail, incrédulo. Ele balançou a cabeça. — Não, ela fica até eu conseguir o que vim buscar. Eu não _quero_ machucá-la, mas é o que vou fazer se for necessário para que você me ajude. — Harry acreditava nele. Cho se afundou em sua cadeira. — Entendeu? — Harry assentiu, tenso. — Bom. Agora, eu preciso da capa.

Harry não ficou surpreso, mas tentou parecer, apesar de não tentar se fazer de desentendido.

— Azar — falou. — É minha — Cho soltou um som que poderia ser um soluço quando Wormtail ergueu um pouco a varinha.

— Bem, Harry?

— Não está comigo — falou.

— Então vai me levar até ela. Nós três vamos dar uma volta e...

— Não está em Hogwarts, também — interrompeu; achava que Wormtail sabia disso, então não havia por que não contar.

— Onde está, então? — O cheiro de Wormtail era impaciente, mas também desesperado.

— Não sei — respondeu honestamente. Quase falou ter dado a Padfoot para que ele a escondesse, mas pensou melhor; isso faria Wormtail perguntar como Harry sabia que ele a queria, e os sonhos de Harry eram úteis demais para simplesmente entregá-los. — Emprestei a alguém...

— Então vai pedir de volta...

— Agora não, não vou — disse honestamente. — Vou deixar onde está.

— Quem está com ela? — insistiu Wormtail.

— Com a última pessoa que te ajudaria com algo — respondeu.

— Sirius? — A voz de Wormtail era quase um gemido.

— Adivinhou bem — falou, arrogante, mas Wormtail não respondeu; por seu cheiro, ele parecia pensar.

Eles não falaram por alguns momentos; Harry alternava entre observar Cho, que não parecia estar se controlando muito bem, e Wormtail, que parecia considerar algo. Harry se remexeu, inquieto, e aí algo pequeno e dourado chamou sua atenção por cima do ombro de Wormtail.

Olhou para a mesa, observando a fada se aproximar dali pelo canto dos olhos. Ela colocou a mão dentro da pequena cesta que carregava, e Harry prendeu a respiração, torcendo...

A fada jogou o confete neles três. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Harry esperava por isso, mas Wormtail não, assim como Cho.

Ela ofegou, pulando, fazendo várias pessoas os olharem, e Wormtail se contorceu, olhando para a fada em uma confusão aborrecida. Harry viu sua chance e a aproveitou, jogando a mesa para cima de Wormtail. Então, Harry tirou Cho de sua cadeira e a colocou atrás dela — só para o caso de Wormtail escolher um feitiço de explosão.

Não foi o que ele fez.

O que ele fez foi soltar um som furioso ao tirar a mesa de seu colo e, aí, o salão se encheu com uma fumaça pesada e cinzenta. Harry não conseguia ver nada, mas ouviu as cadeiras serem arrastadas quando as pessoas se levantaram, ouviu uma garota gritar, ouviu alguém tentar usar um Finite — que não fez nada — e, por fim, ouviu quatro patinhas arranharem o chão quando Wormtail fugiu.


	24. Wormtail And Padfoot

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro  
Wormtail And Padfoot  
(Wormtail e Padfoot)**

Rosnando, Harry procurou cegamente pelo vidro de seu espelho e o encontrou, mas Wormtail tinha levando suas varinhas.

— Sirius Black — rosnou Harry.

— Harry? — Padfoot soou confuso, mas a fumaça era densa demais para que Harry conseguisse vê-lo no espelho. Cho tremeu ao ouvir sua voz, mas Harry só se sentiu aliviado por ele ter atendido e não estar machucado ou coisa pior. — Está...

— Wormtail estava aqui, na Madame Puddifoot — contou, urgente. Parecia que o canto do espelho estava rachado por ter caído da mesa. — Ele acabou de fugir... — Algo caiu do lado de Padfoot, e Harry conseguiu ouvi-lo se mover. Guardou o espelho no bolso.

— _Aperio_! — Harry reconheceu a voz de Percy e ouviu as janelas abrirem e a porta colidir com a parede. — _Ventus_! — O vento bagunçou o cabelo de Harry, levando a fumaça consigo.

Assim que conseguiu ver, Harry se levantou. Percy parecia irritado e dizia algo sobre Fred e George, mas Harry não ficou para ouvir. Cho segurava sua mão — não tinha acontecido do jeito que Harry teria imaginado —, então a levou consigo para o lado de fora.

Wormtail não tinha Aparatado — só Merlin sabia o porquê —, e Harry conseguiu vê-lo, já com a própria aparência, ainda usando as mesmas vestes de antes ao dar a volta na casa de chá. Harry o observou, mas algo o manteve no lugar; era Cho, ainda segurando sua mão. Harry ainda conseguia ver as costas de Wormtail, tentando fugir.

_Não dessa vez_, pensou. Dessa vez, Harry ia impedi-lo.

— Fique aqui — falou Harry, soltando-se gentilmente dela.

— Aonde... Harry?! — chamou ela quando ele saiu correndo atrás de Wormtail. — Harry, aonde você...?

Wormtail sumiu ao dar a volta em um prédio. Ele era rápido como um rato, mas como humano, ele era baixo — tinha a altura de Harry — e, por isso, as vestes do tamanho de Padfoot eram grandes para ele e, apesar de ele estar mais magro do que no julgamento de Padfoot, ele não estava em forma. Harry era jovem, estava em forma e diminuía a distância entre eles. Harry escorregou ao fazer a curva. Algo estalou atrás dele e alguém soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas não olhou.

Seguiu Wormtail por um beco estreito, que se esticava por trás dos prédios principais. Wormtail derrubou uma lata de lixo, e Harry escorregou numa parte congelada do chão ao desviar dela, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e continuar a correr.

À frente, Wormtail passou por uma porta. Harry não hesitou e foi atrás dele — ou direto nele, como acabou acontecendo.

Um braço fino surpreendentemente forte o pegou, impedindo-o de cair, mas não o soltou. O aperto de Wormtail era quase doloroso. Com a mão livre, Harry procurou por sua varinha no bolso, antes de se lembrar que não estava com ela.

_Opa._ De repente, Harry se sentiu muito idiota.

— Queria que você viesse atrás de mim — ofegou Wormtail. Ele segurava a varinha com a outra mão e a apontava diretamente para Harry. Apesar de estar respirando pesadamente e de estar claramente cansado da corrida, sua mão estava firme. O coração de Harry estava disparado. — Eu não achei que você _viria_, mas torci para que viesse e, pra variar, as coisas estão acontecendo do jeito que eu quero... — Ele sorriu, e Harry conseguiu sentir o cheiro de triunfo sair dele.

Considerou se transformar, só por um instante, mas mesmo que conseguisse se soltar, estavam em um beco estreito, longo e reto, e Wormtail ainda tinha uma varinha. Se as coisas fossem ser tão ruins quanto Harry temia que fossem ser, então era melhor esperar para se transformar até achar que suas chances eram melhores.

Em vez disso, Harry mirou um chute em seu joelho; talvez Wormtail adivinhara que Harry tentaria algo assim, ou talvez o cheiro de Harry tivesse o entregado, mas fosse como fosse, Wormtail se afastou, desviando sem soltá-lo. Harry tentou puxar seu braço, mas Wormtail o segurava com firmeza.

— Ah — disse Wormtail, balançando a cabeça. — Não dá pra você ficar fazendo isso. — Harry sentiu o cheiro súbito de determinação, e Wormtail balançou a varinha. Um jato vermelho saiu da ponta, e Harry estava tão perto que não teria tempo de reagir...

O feitiço acertou uma barreira invisível a poucos centímetros do peito de Harry e quicou de volta para Wormtail, que guinchou e desviou.

Ele e Harry olharam para a entrada do beco apenas para ver Padfoot parado lá, a varinha erguida e uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto. Seus olhos foram para Harry pelo mais breve dos momentos, antes de ele _olhar_ para Harry, que assentiu para dizer que estava bem.

— Peter — falou Padfoot no tom mais frio que Harry o vira usar. — Solte-o. Não vou pedir de novo.

Harry foi erguido bruscamente e, aí, a varinha de Wormtail estava pressionada atrás de sua orelha. O próprio Wormtail estava parado atrás de Harry, usando-o como escudo contra qualquer coisa que Padfoot pudesse tentar. Harry não tentou nada; tinha visto que Wormtail _usaria_ magia contra ele se tentasse, e não havia como o feitiço escudo de Padfoot ser rápido o bastante dessa vez.

_Me acerte_, Harry pensou para Padfoot, _se é o necessário para acertar ele._

Mas conseguia ver que Padfoot não o faria, estava escrito em seu rosto e na forma como ele segurava a varinha.

— Senti falta das nossas conversas, Sirius — falou Wormtail, parecendo sem ar.

— Devia ter ficado onde estava, então — respondeu Sirius. — Ainda estaríamos conversando.

Wormtail abafou uma risada e disse:

— Não senti _tanta_ falta assim. — Ele se mexeu um pouco atrás de Harry e aumentou o aperto em seu braço. — Eu entro em contato.

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro, Wormtail puxou, levando Harry consigo ao tentar aparatar. Segundo, Harry percebeu o que estava acontecendo e não tentou se afastar, como Wormtail provavelmente achara que ele faria; em vez disso, Harry segurou a mão de Wormtail, a que segurava a varinha, quando tudo começou a se apertar e borrar a sua volta e puxou_ de volta_, tentando continuar onde estava, no beco, onde Padfoot estava. Terceiro, Padfoot soltou um som estrangulado e começou a correr, a boca formando palavras que Harry não conseguiu ouvir, porque estava sendo apertado e o beco começava a sumir...

Por um momento, Harry viu apenas escuridão e, aí, sentiu um pouco de dor — pelo aperto de Wormtail, mas talvez por alguma outra coisa — e caiu pesadamente com as costas no chão gelado. Já não segurava mais a mão de Wormtail, e ele não segurava mais seu braço, que doía e contraía. Ouviu passos ao redor de sua cabeça latejante.

Harry rolou para longe dos passos, abrindo os olhos, mas foi a voz de Padfoot que ouviu, não a de Wormtail, tampouco — graças a Merlin — a de Voldemort.

— _Levicorpus!_ — Um guincho agudo soou quando Wormtail, outra vez um rato, foi erguido no ar pelo pequeno pé. Padfoot avançou, o rosto determinado. — _Petrificus tota..._

Wormtail se transformou e suas vestes cobriram sua cabeça, mas ele estava com a varinha em mãos e conseguiu desviar o feitiço. Ele sangrava. Wormtail se debateu, balançando os braços até que as vestes caíram no chão coberto de neve a tempo de desviar outro feitiço de Padfoot, que queimou o chão a poucos centímetros do pé de Harry. Ele recuou, e Padfoot rosnou, olhando rapidamente para Harry, antes de voltar a olhar para Wormtail. 

— Acabou — rosnou Padfoot, voltando a erguer a varinha.

— Já tivemos essa conversa, Sirius — respondeu Wormtail, apontando a própria varinha para Padfoot, que parou. Curiosamente, Wormtail sorria, apesar de parecer tenso.

— Peter... — começou Padfoot num rosnado, mas aí, mais rápido do que nunca, Wormtail balançou a varinha na direção de Padfoot, que pulou para desviar, indo na direção de Harry, gritando alguma coisa.

Foi quando o beco explodiu, e Harry se virou, erguendo os braços para cobrir o rosto, mas teve menos calor e barulho do que ele tinha esperado. O motivo ficou óbvio quando pedras, gelos e madeiras bateram no meio do ar, mantidos longe pelo feitiço escudo particularmente bem cronometrado de Padfoot.

Do outro lado, protegido pelo próprio feitiço escudo, ou talvez apenas intocado pelo próprio feitiço, Wormtail anulou o feitiço que o mantinha no ar, girou e sumiu antes mesmo de seus pés tocarem o chão.

Padfoot xingou alto e avançou, acenando a varinha pela área da qual Wormtail sumira. Do outro lado dos prédios, as pessoas falavam em tons altos e alarmados e, poucos segundos depois, os Aurores chegavam. Harry reconheceu Robards, mas nenhum dos outros três. Padfoot foi encontrá-los, falando em voz baixa.

Harry se levantou, cambaleou um pouco e foi até as vestes esquecidas de Wormtail. Sua varinha e a de Cho ainda estavam no bolso e Harry as pegou, aliviado.

— Ele estava com a sua varinha?

Harry se virou para ver Padfoot o observar com uma expressão impossível de ler. Dois Aurores passaram correndo, voltando para a casa de chá, onde dois Dementadores esperavam. Robards conversava no Auxiliar com o que parecia ser Scrimgeour, e o quarto Auror tinha aparatado.

— Sim — respondeu, dando um passo em direção a seu padrinho e agradecendo a Merlin por ele ter o próprio cheiro. — Ele pegou...

— E se estava com ele — continuou Padfoot, ignorando Harry —, então você não estava com ela. Que _diabos_ você estava fazendo ao ir atrás dele? — A pior parte era que ele não parecia bravo, ou não estava só bravo. Ele parecia incrédulo, como se não conseguisse acreditar que Harry tinha sido tão idiota. Harry também não conseguia. Engoliu.

— Eu não...

— Pensou? — sugeriu Padfoot e sua voz tremeu. Se de raiva ou alguma outra coisa, Harry não sabia; o cheiro de Padfoot estava bastante confuso no momento. — Não, Harry, isso está bastante óbvio.

— Eu só... ele não podia fugir de novo... — Só que ele tinha fugido e a única coisa boa disso tudo era que, apesar de Wormtail ter escapado, ele não conseguira levar Harry junto. — Eu sinto muito...

— Isso precisa acabar — disse Padfoot, cortando o ar com a mão. — Eu te mantenho informado para que você pelo menos _saiba_ o que está acontecendo, não para que... Eu não quero que você se _envolva_... — Padfoot respirou fundo.

— Eu não procuro essas coisas — murmurou Harry, e Padfoot o olhou de um jeito quase perigoso. — Bem... isso... — Harry usou uma mão para indicar o beco destruído. — Eu meio que... Mas eu não comecei. Wormtail foi _me_ procurar, ele ameaçou Cho e...

— E não é sua responsabilidade resolver isso! — explodiu Padfoot, jogando os braços para cima. — É quando você abaixa a cabeça e deixa tudo pra mim, para os outros Aurores e para os professores, e...

— Eu te chamei assim que pude — brigou. Padfoot fez um gesto agitado na direção de Robards, que acenou e aparatou. — Mas até lá, era minha responsabilidade, porque eu era o único _lá_ que sabia o que estava acontecendo! Como sempre! — adicionou. — Porque é o que fazem, eles me _procuram_ quando estou sozinho para que não precisem lidar com você, com os Aurores nem com os professores.

— E você deixa!

— Eu não tenho escolha!

— Sim, Harry — falou Padfoot, de repente soando muito cansado. — Você _tem_, é o que estou dizendo.

— Da próxima vez eu deixo a pedra, então — falou brevemente. — E Ginny. Me parecem escolhas ótimas, porque eu sou mais importante, certo? — Padfoot não respondeu, então Harry continuou. — E daí se Voldemort recuperar seu corpo, ou se o homem que matou meus pais, arruinou sua vida e a de Moony e atacou meus amigos escapar, desde que eu esteja seguro! Eu devia tê-lo deixado ir!

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos tensos, o peito de Harry pesado.

— Sim — falou Padfoot por fim. — Hoje, pelo menos. Eu estava aqui, logo atrás...

— Se eu não tivesse o seguido, ele não teria ficado por aqui — falou pesadamente, a raiva sumindo. — Ele teria ido embora antes mesmo de você chegar na Puddifoot.

— Provavelmente — suspirou Padfoot. — Mas quando ele... Eu achei... — O maxilar de Padfoot ficou tenso, e a culpa de Harry voltou. Ele ficara preocupado quando Wormtail tentou aparatar, mas achou que não era nada comparado a como Padfoot devia ter se sentido. Depois de longos segundos, Padfoot pigarreou. — Você está sangrando — falou por fim, a voz pastosa. Harry olhou para baixo, achando que Padfoot só queria distrai-lo, mas havia um borrão molhado e vermelho se espalhando pela manga de seu suéter.

— Huh — disse, e Padfoot sacou a varinha, aproximando-se para curá-lo. — Obrigado.

Havia mais que Padfoot queria dizer, Harry tinha certeza, mas ele só balançou a cabeça e puxou Harry para um abraço apertado.

**-x-**

— Acha que o Percy ia... — Houve um estouro que fez o chão e as paredes tremerem, e Hermione trombou com Ron. Uma garota da Sonserina ofegou alto, alguém choramingou e o dono da loja sacou a varinha. Ron trocou um olhar com Hermione, jogou o pequeno calendário de mesa para a prateleira de onde o pegara e os dois correram para as ruas.

Uma enorme nuvem de fumaça e poeira estava sobre o céu da rua principal, e escombros caiam pelo chão de paralelepípedo. As pessoas corriam para todos os lados; McGonagall era cercada por um grande grupo de alunos, a varinha erguida, e Hagrid mandava outro grupo menor passar por dois Dementadores, o guarda-chuva em mãos. Homens e mulheres com as vestes dos Aurores surgiam em todos os lugares para onde Ron olhava.

— Não, senhor — dizia um deles, falando rapidamente em um objeto pequeno e dourado. — Robards acabou de dizer que Pettigrew fugiu, mas ele está...

— Pettigrew? — guinchou Hermione, e Ron a olhou em choque. — Harry, Ron!

— Ele vai ficar bem — falou Ron ao tentarem atravessar a rua em direção à casa de chá. Ele sacou a varinha por precaução. — A casa de chá não é nem perto...

Eles viraram uma esquina e Hermione gemeu, puxando sua manga.

— Ron, olha! — Ela apontou à frente. Havia várias pessoas em frente à casa de chá. Ron notou Percy e sua namorada, mas não conhecia os outros. Olhou para Hermione. — No banco!

Eram três deles; o primeiro era um garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos, cujo braço estava ao redor de uma garota de cabelo vermelho cacheado. A terceira era Cho Chang, que segurava a mão de sua amiga e um lenço. Harry não estava com eles, e o estômago de Ron se apertou de um jeito desagradável.

— Onde...? — Mas Hermione já tinha começado a avançar, indo em direção aos três alunos da Corvinal, pelo menos até ter sido interrompida por uma Auror baixinha, de cabelos escuros.

— Vocês não podem ir por aí — falou ela com os olhos arregalados. — Os alunos precisam voltar para a escola... Aqui, vamos achar uma carruagem para vocês dois...

— Mas...

Mas por mais que protestassem — que estavam procurando por seu amigo, que era o irmão de Ron que estava logo ali —, a Auror foi inflexível e, pouco graciosamente, Ron e Hermione permitiram que ela os levasse até McGonagall, que supervisionava as carruagens que voltavam a Hogwarts. Dois Dementadores flutuavam ali perto, e Ron os olhou com inquietação.

— Obrigada, Prewett — falou McGonagall rapidamente, e a Auror foi embora. Aí, McGonagall pareceu notá-los de verdade. Seus lábios se crisparam. — Senhorita Granger, senhor Weasley... Onde estão os outros dois?

— Draco não veio hoje, professora — respondeu Hermione na mesma hora —, mas não sabemos onde Harry... — Ela parou de falar ao ver a expressão de McGonagall. Ela mandou os dois ficaram em um canto e mandou um grupo de garotos do quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa entrar em uma carruagem.

— Por favor, falem com um dos monitores da sua casa quando chegarem na escola — falou aos meninos — e marquem seus nomes na lista. — Eles assentiram e a carruagem foi embora. McGonagall se virou para Ron e Hermione. — Black estava aqui hoje, pelo que ouvi?

— Sim — falou Ron, engolindo. — Harry ia se encontrar com ele...

— Obrigada, senhor Weasley. — McGonagall acenou a varinha e algo pequeno e prateado, vagamente felino, saiu da ponta. — Encontre Black: houve um acidente em Hogsmeade, e Potter está desaparecido. — A coisa foi embora.

Outro Auror apareceu, dessa vez com McLaggen e dois de seus amigos. McGonagall tinha acabado de colocá-los em uma carruagem quando outra figura prateada apareceu. Essa era maior, canina e conhecida. Os olhos de Hermione brilharam ao vê-la, então era óbvio que ela também a reconhecera.

— Harry está comigo — falou o cachorro com a voz de Sirius, e ele não parecia feliz. — E há alguns alunos aqui também, com os Aurores, dando seus depoimentos. Ninguém se machucou. Já vamos te mandar uma lista com os nomes. — O cachorro sumiu.

— Bem — disse McGonagall depois de um momento. — Então é isso.

— Podemos esperar por eles? — perguntou Ron. Hermione o acotovelou; ela claramente achava que já tinham abusado demais da paciência da professora por terem ficado tanto tempo.

— O senhor Potter os encontrará na escola quando terminar com os Aurores — respondeu McGonagall gentilmente. Ela recuou quando uma carruagem se aproximou e os mandou entrar. — Assim que chegarem na escola, vocês dois vão encontrar um monitor...

— Sim, professora — falou Hermione, puxando Ron para dentro da carruagem. — A gente ouviu quando você falou pros outros alunos.

— Podem ir, então — falou e se virou para o próximo grupo de alunos.

**-x-**

— Vamos ter que falar com... — Algo pequeno e prateado apareceu aos pés de Padfoot. — Ah. Só um instante. — Ele se virou e se afastou alguns passos de Harry.

— ... nem ideia que era Pettigrew — dizia Percy Weasley a dois Aurores. — Só conheço o feitiço que ele usou, porque tenho dois irmãos malcomportados, então fiz o que qualquer um teria feito...

— ... teve esse barulho e aí tudo ficou escuro...

— ... o garoto Potter e a namorada dele saíram correndo...

— ... nem percebi até Potter virar a mesa...

— ... não era Peter Pettigrew que estava sentado com eles, era Sirius Black...

— ... aí Sirius Black, o de verdade, apareceu e foi atrás deles. — Harry conhecia essa voz e virou-se sem pensar. Cho falava com uma Auror que Harry não conhecia, mas seus olhos estavam nele, a boca um pouco aberta. Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso, mas ela apenas o olhou. Seu coração (que já estava perto de seus joelhos depois da briga com Padfoot) afundou ainda mais, mas ele não se moveu; estava com a varinha dela e ela certamente a queria de volta.

— Foi isso? — perguntou a Auror. Cho assentiu.

— Posso ir? — perguntou ela, ainda olhando para Harry.

— Só queria perguntar... — A Auror leu suas anotações. — Você disse que Pettigrew queria uma capa? Que capa?

— Eu... eu não sei. — Os olhos de Cho voltaram para Harry, e a Auror se virou, vendo-o. Houve uma pausa, e a Auror assentiu.

— Obrigada por seu tempo, senhorita Chang. — Ela os deixou sozinhos. Harry esfregou a nuca, sem saber o que dizer. Atrás de Cho, conseguia ver Padfoot conversar com Robards com um franzir.

— Eu tenho... aqui — falou Harry, tirando a varinha de Cho do bolso. Ela ficou boquiaberta e a aceitou com a mão trêmula. Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso e fez menção de se afastar.

— Espere. — Cho tirou um amontado de lã vermelha e dourada da bolsa (Harry reconheceu seu cachecol) e o virou em suas mãos. — Entendo por que você é um Grifinório — falou, trêmula. Harry não sabia o que pensar de seu cheiro. — Você estava tão calmo.

— Eu... meio que tinha que estar — respondeu.

— A mesa foi uma boa ideia — continuou ela, ainda olhando para o cachecol. — Eu nem pensei nisso, estava tão assustada... — Harry não sabia o que responder, então ficou quieto, mas parecia ter sido a coisa certa a se fazer: ela o olhou por trás de seus cílios. — Você foi tão corajoso hoje, Harry.

Mais uma vez, Harry não sabia o que diz e, de novo, o silêncio parecia ser a melhor opção; Cho se aproximou — ela estava quase perto demais —, e isso fez Harry ficar nervoso de um jeito bom. Ela passou o cachecol por seus ombros um pouco desajeitada, mas não se afastou.

Será que ela ia beijá-lo, Harry pensou, ou será que ele deveria beijá-la? Ou será que estava entendendo tudo errado e... Cho inclinou a cabeça e o beijou.

Foi rápido, mas gostoso, e Harry tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto o dela quando ela se afastou.

Alguém pigarreou e, por um momento, Harry temeu que Padfoot estivesse atrás deles, mas era Percy, com o distintivo de Monitor-Chefe brilhando em seu peito.

— Desculpem interromper — disse ele, e Cho corou ainda mais —, mas eles vão nos levar de volta para a escola agora.

— Certo — falou Harry, corando. — É melhor eu... er... — Olhou para Cho rapidamente e depois procurou por Padfoot. Cho murmurou algo sobre Marietta e Riley e se afastou com um sorriso tímido para Harry.

**-x-**

— ... acho que podemos concordar que as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes se Potter não estivesse lá...

— É óbvio — ralhou Sirius, fazendo Austen se encolher —, porque se Harry não estivesse lá, Wormtail também não estaria.

— Não foi o que Austen quis dizer, Black — suspirou Robards. — Ela quis dizer que ele se virou muito bem. Como sempre. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Sirius lembrou que ele estivera lá depois da aventura de Harry na Câmara Secreta.

— E esse é o problema — suspirou Sirius. — Ele não devia ser arrastado nisso tudo...

— Mas ele foi — falou Robards, inconscientemente usando os argumentos de Harry... ou talvez ele soubesse; afinal, ele estivera por perto quando Sirius e Harry brigaram. Ele mandou Austen ir juntar os outros alunos.

— Nós devíamos ter chegado primeiro — falou Sirius.

— Mas não chegamos — lembrou Robards, mais uma vez usando o argumento de Harry. — Não dessa vez. Dessa vez, Pettigrew foi mais esperto, mais rápido e, provavelmente, mais sortudo do que a gente. — As palavras obviamente doíam tanto em Robards quanto em Sirius (conseguia sentir em seu cheiro), mas estranhamente ele sorriu. — Vamos ser gratos por seu garoto ter sido mais que ele.

— Hoje ele teve sorte, não inteligência — murmurou. Nunca se esqueceria da maneira que seu peito se apertara quando Pettigrew começara a aparatar, da maneira que o horror aparecera no rosto de Harry quando ele entendera o que estava acontecendo.

— Depois de sair da loja, talvez — concordou Scrimgeour. — Mas antes disso, ele _foi_ inteligente. Ele sabia que não era você, ficou calmo e tirou Pettigrew de lá antes que ele pudesse machucar alguém.

Sirius resmungou. A verdade era que, depois de ouvir o depoimento de todo mundo, estava incrivelmente orgulhoso da maneira que Harry agira, pelo menos até ele ter tido a ideia idiota de iniciar uma perseguição sem sua varinha. Isso o deixava bravo, em parte com Harry, mas também com a situação, com Wormtail e consigo mesmo.

Robards estivera certo ao dizer que não tinham previsto isso, mas Sirius ainda não estivera onde precisara estar, não conseguira impedir Wormtail antes que ele entrasse, mais uma vez usando Sirius como seu disfarce — apesar de, felizmente, dessa vez ter sido apenas seu rosto, não sua vida, e todo mundo o conhecia.

_Como_ Wormtail conseguira fazer isso era outra história — Polissuco, talvez, ou outra coisa? —, e Sirius perguntaria mais sobre isso a Harry quando conseguisse ficar perto de seu afilhado sem querer estrangulá-lo e abraçá-lo — e nunca mais soltar — ao mesmo tempo.

— Pare de se remoer, Black — falou Robards, e Sirius o olhou feio. — Já passou e não podemos mudar nada, só fazer melhor da próxima vez. — Sirius suspirou, cedendo. — Austen está levando as crianças de volta, você quer ir com eles...

— Vou atrás do Wormtail — falou Sirius, balançando a cabeça. Robards pareceu surpreso. — Você está seguindo os rastros da aparatação dele, certo?

— Wellington, Proudfoot e o Recruta de Proudfoot já estão lá... Potter.

— Ei. — Harry deu um aceno distraído a Robards e olhou para Sirius. — Falaram que vocês vão nos levar de volta... ? — Seu rosto estava bastante corado. Sirius perguntou-se se ele estava com frio, mas acabou descartando essa ideia; como ele, Harry não sentia o frio. Ele também usava um cachecol que não estivera ali antes.

— Austen vai levar — respondeu Sirius. — Eu vou atrás de Pettigrew, com Robards. — Como Robards, Harry pareceu surpreso.

— Ah — falou ele. — É, certo. — Ele olhou para Robards, que esperava por Sirius, mas tinha se virado para lhes dar um pouco de privacidade. — Eu... Padfoot, eu sinto muito por...

— Não sinta — falou Sirius; poderia ter parado Wormtail, mas teria lhe custado o feitiço escudo que salvara aos dois. Sirius não se arrependia da escolha que fizera, ele a faria milhares de vezes. — Já passou e não podemos mudar o que aconteceu. — Suspirou. — Eu falo com você mais tarde.

— É — murmurou Harry, franzindo o cenho. — Até mais...

Sirius foi atrás de Robards, deixando Harry com Austen e os outros. Ia ser uma longa noite.


	25. Winky The House Elf

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco  
Winky The House Elf  
(Winky, a Elfo Doméstico)**

— Harry! — Hermione, Ron e Draco olharam para ele, sentados nos sofás do Salão Comunal, mas Harry só tinha olhos para Hermione. — Você está...?

— Preciso de um favor — falou Harry, dispensando as perguntas de Ron e ignorando o olhar de Draco. — Seu Vira-Tempo, quanto ele pode voltar?

— O quê? — perguntou Hermione, erguendo a mão para brincar com a corrente. — Harry...

— Wormtail estava lá — falou Harry.

— Honestamente — disse Draco —, eu deixo vocês sozinhos por uma manhã...

— Mas sério — falou Ron —, o que aconteceu? Todo mundo está dizendo que o Sirius atacou a Cho, e nós dois estávamos lá quando a rua explodiu...

— Não foi o Padfoot — respondeu Harry —, foi o Wormtail disfarçado, e ele não atacou ninguém na casa de chá... — Ele contou rapidamente o que tinha acontecido com Wormtail na casa de chá e depois no beco, e sua discussão com Padfoot.

— Bem — falou Ron quando Harry terminou e olhou para Hermione —, tá explicado por que o cachorro do Sirius parecia tão bravo quando tava falando com a McGonagall.

— Mas ele está absolutamente certo — disse Hermione, soando extremamente exasperada. — No _que_ você estava pensando ao ir atrás de alguém como Wormtail sem sua varinha...?

— Não estava pensando — falou Harry, interrompendo Draco, que claramente ia dizer o mesmo. — Bem, pelo menos não nisso, eu só não queria deixar que ele fugisse, mas ele fugiu e é por isso que preciso de você, Hermione.

— Não gosto de onde está indo com isso, Harry — falou ela, franzindo o cenho.

— Olha, Padfoot disse que não podemos mudar o que aconteceu hoje, e _ele_ não pode, mas _nós_ podemos...

— Não — disse Hermione, balançando a cabeça. — Não, absolutamente não, Harry, sinto muito...

— Não? — Harry a olhou.

— Hermione, se ele voltasse, ele poderia capturá-lo — falou Ron, olhando-a.

— Mas ele não voltou — disse Hermione. — Ou Wormtail já teria sido pego.

— Porque você disse não — lembrou Harry. — Se falar _sim_...

— A resposta é não, Harry, desculpe. — Harry a olhou, traído.

— Mas e se ele voltou e fez algo para ajudar a si mesmo e a Black? — perguntou Draco, pensativo. — Wormtail escapou do mesmo jeito, mas talvez Black e Potter estejam melhores...

— É — falou Harry, aproveitando-se dessa ideia —, e se...

— Não — repetiu Hermione com firmeza. — Não há nenhum “e se”, porque eu não diria sim, não para isso.

— Não para...? — repetiu Harry. — Hermione, foi esse homem que traiu meus pais ao entregá-los a Voldemort e arruinou a vida do Padfoot! Ele te machucou...

— E isso é horrível, Harry — falou Hermione, paciente. — Eu nunca disse o contrário, mas essas coisas aconteceram há tempo demais para serem mudadas...

— Mas hoje não — falou Harry, tentando fazê-la entender. — Nós podemos mudar...

— Você não pode simplesmente voltar e mudar o passado sempre que algo ruim acontecer, Harry — falou Hermione, começando a parecer frustrada. Harry também se sentia incrivelmente frustrado com ela. — E sim, Wormtail fugiu hoje, mas poderia ter sido muito pior. E se você voltar, mudar as coisas e alguém se machucar ou morrer por que ele entrou em pânico e saiu atacando?!

— Isso não aconteceria — falou Harry. Era bem a cara de Wormtail sair atacando, mas Harry não ia encurralá-lo em um lugar onde outros estivessem em perigo. — Eu iria chamar o Padfoot e nós o pegaríamos assim que ele saísse da Puddifoot...

— Aí você seria visto — falou Hermione. — Você _não pode_ ser visto...

— Então iríamos embora assim que o pegássemos — falou Harry. Ron e Draco estavam quietos.

— E se você cometer um erro? E se ele fugir, e se o Sirius demorar um segundo a mais para chegar ao seu eu do passado naquele beco?

— Isso não aconteceria — repetiu Harry, frustrado.

— Você não sabe! — exclamou Hermione. — E eu também não sei, e é por isso que você não pode voltar!

— Sabe o que eu sei? — perguntou Harry. — Cada segundo que Wormtail está livre, o mais provável é que alguém se machuque ou seja morto, e se você não quer me ajudar agora, é como se estivesse ajudando ele!

A mágoa apareceu no rosto de Hermione, mas logo foi substituída por raiva quando ela levantou num pulo.

— Eu _estou_ ajudando _você_ — brigou ela. — Você pode estar disposto a se arriscar, Harry, mas eu não estou, e se Sirius estivesse aqui, acho que ele diria a mesma coisa!

Furioso, Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Hermione já tinha lhe dado as costas e subia as escadas do dormitório feminino.

— Bem, você lidou muito bem com a situação, Potter, parabéns — suspirou Draco, afundando-se no sofá.

— Acho que você concorda com ela — resmungou Harry.

— Acho que vocês dois têm bons argumentos — falou Draco, franzindo o cenho. — Mas, no fim, o Vira-Tempo é dela e é ela que decide quem pode usá-lo.

— Não estava falando sério quando disse que era como se ela estivesse o ajudando, né? — perguntou Ron. Ele parecia um pouco chocado.

— Mais ou menos — respondeu Harry e bufou, levantando-se. — Não de verdade. — Correu uma mão pelo cabelo, agitado. — Eu vou para a cozinha. — Não tinha almoçado antes de Wormtail interromper, e o café da manhã tinha sido horas antes, então estava morrendo de fome.

— Vou junto — falou Draco, levantando-se. — Faz tempo que não vejo o Dobby e quero ver se ele conhece as habilidades mentais do meu pai. Weasley?

Ron olhou para as escadas das garotas, mas Hermione tinha mesmo subido — Harry se sentiu um pouco culpado, mas só um pouco, porque ainda estava bravo com ela — e deu de ombros.

Vários alunos caminhavam pelos corredores, especulando sobre a explosão em Hogsmeade, mas ou eles não viram Harry ou ainda não sabiam de sua participação, então conseguiram ir à cozinha sem maiores problemas.

Harry fez cócegas na pera e os três entraram. Várias cabeças se viraram para eles na mesma hora, as orelhas abanando. E aí:

— Mestre Draco, Harry Potter e mestre Wheezy!

Dobby avançou, sorrindo, e curvou-se antes de abraçar Draco e Harry e, entusiasmado, apertar a mão que Ron lhe ofereceu. Ele ainda vestia a blusa de seda do pijama enfeitada com um “DM” com que Draco o libertara, e Harry tinha visto a gravata de um tom elétrico de azul e o calção de futebol na sua última visita, mas a meia violentamente laranja, acompanhada de uma meia da Grifinória, era nova, assim como a touca que mais parecia um abafador de chá.

— Caramba — murmurou Ron, baixo demais para que alguém além de Harry o ouvisse. Ele sorria.

— Dobby — disse Draco, sorrindo. — Tem um momento para conversar?

— Ah, sim, mestre Draco — respondeu Dobby, assentindo animadamente. — Dobby sempre tem tempo para falar com o mestre Draco, e Harry Potter, e mestre Wheezy! — Ele fez um gesto e os levou até um canto mais calmo da cozinha, os outros elfos curvando-se quando eles passavam, como faziam sempre que visitavam. Draco nem pareceu notar, mas Harry não estava acostumado com isso (Monstro não era um elfo doméstico convencional), e Ron parecia um pouco desconfortável. — Os mestres querem uma xícara de chá?

— Seria ótimo — respondeu Harry. Três elfos se aproximaram com uma bandeja de chá na mesma hora. — E algo para comer, se não for incomodar? — Mais elfos se aproximaram, oferecendo sanduíches a Harry, enquanto Dobby servia o chá. — Ótimo — falou Harry. — Obrigado.

Deleitados, os elfos se curvaram e se afastaram, mas ficaram observando de seus lugares, certamente querendo estar prontos se Harry ou os outros quisesse mais alguma coisa. Era um pouco incômodo.

Ele e Ron comeram e conversaram enquanto Draco questionava Dobby sobre Lucius Malfoy. Ron queria saber o que tinha acontecido antes de Wormtail interromper o encontro de Harry e Cho.

— Posso imaginar o resto — falou Ron, dando um tapinha em seu braço, compreensível. — Nós, Hermione e eu, vimos quando ela chorou em Hogsmeade. — Ele sorriu, mas foi mais uma careta. — Mas... digo, você devolveu a varinha dela... — Sim, tinha mesmo, e ela ficara impressionada e agradecida. Harry sentiu seu rosto corar. Ele tinha se esquecido disso durante sua discussão com Hermione. — Então, talvez quando ela se acalmar, ela não te odeie... — Ron recostou-se em sua cadeira abruptamente. — O quê?

— Acho que ela não me odeia — murmurou Harry, ainda incapaz de acreditar na sua sorte. E não conseguia decidir se queria contar a Ron ou guardar para si. Quisera contar a Padfoot, mas ele estivera com Robards e, depois, o mandara embora com os outros Aurores. Harry ainda não sabia se estava aliviado ou desapontado por causa disso. — Ela... er... nós...

— Vocês o quê? — perguntou Ron, parecendo curioso.

O rosto de Harry esquentou ainda mais. Beijar garotas já tinha sido o assunto das conversas do dormitório várias vezes — desde que Seamus beijara Lavender na última visita a Hogsmeade —, mas tinha sido mais para provocar Seamus e, depois, imaginar como seria. Era um pouco diferente agora que tinha acontecido com ele.

— Nós... er...

— Eles se beijaram — falou Draco, olhando-os por um momento. Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Não foi? — Harry assentiu, envergonhado.

— Ah! — falou Ron, triunfante, antes de começar a rir. Vários elfos o olharam com cautela, e Harry se pegou sorrindo.

Draco revirou os olhos e se virou para Dobby, dizendo:

— Mas tem certeza...?

— E aí? — perguntou Ron quando se recompôs. — Como foi?

— Foi... sei lá, bom? Gostoso? — E tinha sido. Harry queria poder beijá-la novamente.

— Bom? — zombou Ron. E aí deu um sorriso dissimulado. — Não foi brilhante ou malditamente ótimo? — Harry também riu; era o que Seamus tinha dito sobre Lavender.

— Cala a boca — murmurou, mas Ron continuou sorrindo.

— Winky! — exclamou Dobby de repente, e Harry viu uma elfo minúscula cambalear ao se virar para eles. Ela usava o pano de prato de Hogwarts como se fosse uma toga e carregava uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada em cada mão (uma das quais estava vazia), mas certamente era a mesma elfo do Cabeça de Javali. Mas o que isso significava? Sequer significava alguma coisa? Talvez os elfos tivessem que ajudar em Hogsmeade nos dias que os alunos iam...? — Mestre Draco, essa é a boa amiga de Dobby, Winky. Winky, esse é o mestre de Dobby, Draco. — A elfo se curvou, vacilante. — E os amigos do mestre Draco, Harry Potter e mestre Wheezy...

Mas Harry duvidava que Winky sequer ouvira Ron ser apresentado, porque ela começara a urrar assim que ouviu o nome de Harry, recuando alguns passos, ainda cambaleante. O cheiro dos elfos domésticos era diferente dos humanos e era difícil lê-los, mas ele tinha praticado um pouco com Monstro e achava ter sentido pânico e um pouco de medo no cheiro dela.

Ela era naturalmente muito tensa — fora a impressão que ela dera no pub — ou havia mais nisso? Monstro sempre tinha sido um pouco turrão, e Dobby era sempre ridiculamente alegre, mas a maioria dos elfos domésticos que conhecia era amigável — ocasionalmente tímida — e educada. Ele nunca vira um elfo temê-lo antes e... Sim, ela tinha medo dele. Ela não tirara os olhos dele desde que Dobby mencionara seu nome...

— Por que não vem se sentar com a gente, Winky? — convidou Harry rapidamente. Draco e Ron o olhavam de um jeito estranho. — Os amigos do Dobby são nossos amigos.

— É — falou Ron lentamente. Winky parecia querer se esconder atrás de sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e olhou para a porta várias vezes.

— Sim, sente — falou Draco. Ele tinha usado o tom dos Malfoy, mas parecia ter funcionado, porque Winky encolheu os ombros, arrastando os pés ao ir se sentar no banco.

— Faz tempo que trabalha aqui, Winky? — perguntou Harry. Winky começou a chorar. Ron parecia perplexo. Draco parecia desconcertado.

— Winky veio pra Hogwarts antes do Dobby, Harry Potter — falou Dobby, ansioso. — Winky procurou trabalho — Winky olhou tristemente para a garrafa em suas mãos —, como Dobby, e o professor Dumbledore deu trabalho pra ela.

— Então faz alguns meses? — perguntou Harry, e Dobby assentiu, as orelhas balançando.

— Winky sente falta de seu antigo mestre — falou Dobby, esticando uma mão para dar um tapinha no joelho do outro elfo.

— Seu mestre? — perguntou Harry, aproveitando a oportunidade. Era paranoia, tinha certeza, mas havia algo nisso tudo... — Então ela...

— P-pobre mestre! — guinchou Winky, puxando as orelhas. — O pobre mestre de Winky! — Ela se jogou no chão com um urro que virou soluços altos, batendo os braços e as pernas de um jeito que Harry tinha visto Dudley fazer uma vez.

— O mestre de Winky vai pra prisão, Harry Potter — sussurrou Dobby, observando Winky com olhos tristes. Harry franziu o cenho, mas seu coração disparou e, agora, ele duvidava que a presença de Winky em Hogsmeade tinha sido por acaso. Padfoot não tinha se machucado quando ela derramara a cerveja amanteigada nele, tampouco ela os atacara, mas havia algo a mais ali, tinha certeza.

— Caramba — murmurou Ron, desviando de Winky. — Por quê?

— Dobby não sabe, mestre Wheezy, senhor — respondeu Dobby, nervoso.

— Não é da conta do Dobby — falou Winky, soluçando. — Winky não está se metendo na vida de Dobby e Dobby não devia se meter na vida de Winky e dos seus pobres mestres!

— Mestres? — perguntou Harry. Winky parou de falar na mesma hora e ficou imóvel, mas ela o olhou, furiosa, apesar do rosto vermelho e nariz escorrendo. Era possível que, de algum jeito, Winky estivesse ajudando Wormtail? Se seus mestres fossem Comensais da Morte, talvez eles tivessem colocado Wormtail em contato com ela... Mas não, porque Winky trabalhava aqui agora, então Dumbledore ou outra pessoa era seu mestre... Mas se Wormtail tivesse a encontrado por acaso, Harry imaginava que ele daria informação sobre o mestre ou mestres de Winky em troca de ajuda.

— Winky é uma boa elfo, Winky não vai contar os segredos dos seus mestres, não vai, não! Não para o Dobby, e não para o Harry Potter!

— Winky não vai ser grosseira com Harry Potter! — guinchou Dobby, furioso, erguendo-se num pulo. Draco escondeu uma risada atrás da mão.

— Ah, não — falou Harry rapidamente. — Dobby, não tem problema...

— ... e — continuou Dobby numa voz aguda — Winky tem que se lembrar que o professor Dumbledore é seu mestre agora. Ele...

— Quieto, Dobby — falou Winky, fazendo um gesto para mandá-lo se calar. A outra mão torcia a toga de Hogwarts que ela usava. De repente, ela parecia temerosa, mas Dobby continuou.

— ... é quem dá trabalha a Winky depois de Winky ter sido libertada... — Winky se encolheu, e Harry franziu o cenho. Algo lhe ocorreu, apenas uma desconfiança, mas pela reação de Winky, ele achava ser possível. — E...

— Ah! — falou Harry, olhando para seu relógio num gesto muito óbvio. — Eu esqueci completamente que eu tenho treino de Quadribol!

— Mas é... — Harry acotovelou Ron com muita discrição. — Ah, é, verdade, treino de Quadribol. — Ele fez menção de se levantar, parecendo um pouco confuso.

— Não precisa ir embora por minha causa — falou Harry, e Ron se sentou novamente, confuso. — Draco ainda quer conversar com o Dobby.

— Certo — falou Ron, incerto. Draco apenas assentiu.

— Foi um prazer te conhecer, Winky — falou Harry. — Tchau, Dobby. — E como ia passar sua mensagem sem que Winky entendesse? — Eu... er... fico feliz que tenha uma amiga aqui, Dobby. — Olhou para Ron e, depois, para Draco; felizmente, os dois o olhavam. — Você deve... er... mantê-la por perto. — Os olhos de Ron brilharam com entendimento, graças a Merlin, e Draco era mais difícil de ler, mas seu cheiro não era de confusão. — Guardem um lugar pra mim no jantar.

— É — falou Ron enquanto Harry ia embora. — Ei, Winky, acha que pode me pegar outra xícara de chá...?

Assim que saiu da cozinha, Harry pegou seu espelho.

— Sirius Black — chamou, começando a correr. A superfície do espelho estava escura. — Padfoot? Sirius Black.

**-x-**

— ... não é o lado positivo. Ele fugiu. — Quando Sirius e Robards tinham ido atrás de Peter, ele já tinha sumido completamente; ele tinha aparatado em uma área minúscula várias vezes para confundir os Peritos em Leitura de Rastros, mas eles tinham conseguido segui-lo até o Caldeirão Furado, de onde usara o Flu para ir ao Ministério. De lá, ele poderia ter usado o Flu novamente, ou ter ido embora a pé, ou ter encontrado com alguém que o esperava, mas fosse lá como ele tivesse escapado, não tinham conseguido encontrá-lo, nem mesmo usando o nariz sensível de Padfoot.

— Aí está. Pelo menos dessa vez você chegou a tempo de fazer alguma coisa — continuou Remus, enchendo a xícara de Sirius.

— Obrigado.

— No passado, você estava morto — os dois fizeram uma careta — ou incapaz de chegar lá antes de acabar.

— Se eu não tivesse chegado lá, hoje tudo _teria_ acabado — falou. — Peter teria Estuporado o Harry e sumido, e Harry já estaria morto. — Engoliu.

— Mas chegou lá — disse Remus. — E fez toda a diferença. Peter fugiu e isso é... — Remus respirou fundo, e havia raiva triste e profunda em seu cheiro. — Uma pena, mas se tivesse tentado pará-lo em vez de... Eu... Sem aquele feitiço escudo, Sirius... — Seu feitiço escudo tinha lhe custado a chance de capturar Peter, mas Sirius não conseguia se arrepender dessa decisão. Ele faria sempre a mesma.

— Esse é seu lado positivo? — perguntou Sirius, rindo sem humor. — Que Harry e eu não explodimos?

— Sim — respondeu Remus, sério. — É claro, Padfoot, você e Harry... Eu já te perdi duas vezes e acho que não consigo lidar uma terceira vez. E Harry... — Balançou a cabeça. Ele parecia tão assombrado, que Sirius não teve coragem de provocá-lo. Não que estivesse no humor para brincadeiras.

Tomaram o chá em um silêncio pesado.

— Eu... Dora e eu estamos pensando em voltar — contou Remus.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius. — Mas e o seu trabalho...

— Eu amo meu trabalho — falou Remus, olhando com carinho para seu escritório. — E gosto bastante daqui, mas com tudo o que está acontecendo na Inglaterra... E Dora passa metade do tempo dela lá, com todo esse planejamento da Copa Mundial...

— Ainda bem. — Sirius tinha trombado com ela no Ministério e lhe contado o que tinha acontecido; depois de ouvi-lo, ela lhe disse que Remus tinha uma aula vaga e lhe dera a Chave de Portal Internacional que ela usaria para voltar para casa. Culpado, percebeu que não sabia como _ela_ ia voltar, mas precisara conversar com Remus para atualizá-lo sobre a situação de Peter, assim como apenas _conversar_, e não pensara muito além disso.

— É o que parece. — A boca de Remus tremeu. — Eu... _nós_ nos sentimos muito... desligados aqui. Sentimos falta de você, de Harry e da Marlene, e a Dora sente falta dos pais.

— Bem, você não pode voltar antes do natal — falou Sirius com uma careta. — Você emprestou sua cabana, lembra?

— Como poderia esquecer? — perguntou Remus. — Não que vá demorar muito; o natal é semana que vem, Sirius. — Sirius olhou para o calendário na mesa de Remus, um pouco surpreso. Poderia jurar que ainda faltavam duas semanas. Balançou a cabeça. — Mas não — continuou Remus. — Eu vou terminar o ano escolar aqui, mas depois disso... — Alguém bateu na porta. Remus olhou para Sirius, que fez um gesto. — Entre.

Uma garota loira muito bonita, usando o uniforme de Beauxbatons, passou a cabeça pela porta, mas seu sorriso sumiu quando ela viu Sirius. Ela olhou para Remus, confusa, e disse algo em francês, hesitante. Sirius — que aprendera o idioma na infância, mas não praticara — ouviu o que poderia ser um pedido de desculpa.

Remus disse algo em resposta e a garota sorriu, murmurou uma despedida e foi embora.

— Ela frequentemente vem tomar chá — falou Remus, explicando. Ele sorriu, irônico. — Ela está virando a versão francesa do Matt.

— Quer dizer que ela é um...

— Não um lobisomem, não. — Sirius assumiu que isso significava que ela era alguma outra coisa. Remus tomou um gole de chá. — Um quarto Veela. — Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas acreditava. — Como pode imaginar, isso causou problemas com seus colegas de sala. — Suspeitava que _isso_ era atestar o óbvio. — A Madame Maxime gosta bastante dela, também.

— Ela cospe fogo? — perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

— Sirius! — exclamou Remus, horrorizado.

— Só perguntei — falou Sirius, erguendo as mãos. Remus revirou os olhos. Eles tomaram o chá em um silêncio amigável; na maior parte do tempo, Sirius pensou... sobre Harry, sobre a visita que precisava fazer a Snape no futuro próximo, sobre Peter e como ele tinha levado a melhor de novo e sobre como ele, Crouch e Voldemort sempre estavam vários passos à frente... Suspirou; uma dor de cabeça começava a se formar atrás de seus olhos.

— Pensando no Harry? — perguntou Remus. Sirius não sabia se ele queria ser solidário ou se só estava se sentindo divertido.

— Em partes — murmurou. — Ele só... — Parou de falar quando a voz de Harry saiu de seu bolso, antes de franzir o cenho e tomar outro gole de chá. A adrenalina já devia ter se esvaído e Harry certamente se sentia culpado e queria se desculpar novamente. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Harry voltou a chamar.

— E se for importante? — perguntou quando Sirius tirou o espelho do bolso com uma carranca; a mesma pergunta tinha lhe ocorrido.

— Padfoot! — Harry soara particularmente aliviado e um pouco ofegante, mas não parecia estar machucado ou chateado.

— O que, Harry? — Sirius soara seco para os próprios ouvidos, e os outros dois pareciam concordar; Remus crispou os lábios do outro lado da mesa, e Harry se encolheu. Sirius suspirou, um pedido de desculpas na ponta da língua, mas Harry voltou a falar antes que pudesse se desculpar.

— Eu... desculpe — falou Harry num fio de voz —, eu só... Eu achei que você ia querer saber... aquela elfo doméstico do bar, hoje? O nome dela é Winky e ela trabalha em Hogwarts. — Harry tinha uma expressão esperançosa. Era uma coincidência interessante, mas, a não ser que Sirius estivesse deixando algo passar, não passava disso.

— Está bem — falou Sirius lentamente. Olhou para Remus, que deu de ombros. — E?

— Bem — respondeu Harry, enrugando o nariz —, isso... Eu não tenho certeza. — Ele fez uma careta. Sirius não sabia qual era sua própria expressão. Confusa, ou talvez exasperada. — Mas eu tenho... Eu tenho um pressentimento sobre ela... — Sirius trocou outro olhar com Remus, esse mais duro. — Eu acho que ela está envolvida de algum jeito.

— Envolvida no quê? — perguntou Sirius.

— Wormtail — respondeu Harry. — Talvez.

— Harry — falou Remus, e Sirius virou o espelho em sua direção, para que ele e Harry pudessem se ver. Harry soltou um som surpreso, mas feliz, e Remus sorriu. — Não estou desconsiderando a possibilidade, mas _por que_ uma elfo da escola ajudaria Wormtail?

Sirius conseguia pensar em alguns motivos, a maioria dos quais se resumia a elfo ter sido enganada de alguma forma.

— Esse é o problema — falou Harry lentamente. — O jeito que ela estava agindo... Não tenho certeza de que ela é uma elfo da escola.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Sirius duramente.

— Como se ela não tivesse sido libertada antes de ter vindo pra cá — falou Harry, enrugando o rosto. — Como eu disse, eu não _sei_, é só um pressentimento...

Sirius entendeu as implicações na mesma hora; se Winky não estava em Hogwarts por ter sido libertada, então era provável que ela estivesse cumprindo a ordem de alguém... Mas quem? Apesar de a maioria dos Comensais da Morte terem elfos domésticos, Voldemort nunca tivera um. Peter não crescera com um e, se comprara um, Sirius estava certo de que teria sido mencionado em algum arquivo dos Aurores. Supôs que Polkov era uma possibilidade, ou Crouch...

— Onde Winky está agora? — perguntou Sirius. Sua voz saiu estrangulada. Tinha visto Winky antes, quase um ano antes, em St. Mungos. Quase não falara com ela, apesar de estar na companhia dela várias vezes no decorrer de alguns dias. De fato, tudo o que tinha realmente visto dela tinha sido a parte de trás de sua cabeça, quando ela estivera deitada, chorando, na cama do senhor Crouch. Sirius se ergueu num pulo.

— Ron e Draco estão a distraindo — falou Harry.

— Bom — falou Sirius. — Eu...

— Onde você está? — interrompeu Remus, e Sirius pausou, temendo a resposta.

— Estou chegando no escritório do Dumbledore — falou Harry. — Achei que seria melhor se ele falasse...

— Absolutamente — falou Sirius, aliviado. — Harry, acho que ela é a elfo do Crouch. — Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Mas pergunte ao Dumbledore, ele deve saber, e veja se consegue descobrir se ela foi libertada ou não sem ela perceber. Chego aí assim que der. — Só precisava implorar por uma Chave de Portal Internacional para alguém no Ministério Francês antes. Harry assentiu, sério, e o espelho se apagou. — Desculpe por sair correndo, Moony...

— Eu já ia te expulsar mesmo — falou Remus, dispensando o pedido de desculpas. — Minha próxima aula começa em dez minutos.

— Eu te conto depois o que acontecer — falou, abrindo a porta.

— Eu volto na segunda — lembrou Remus. — Natal, lembra?

— Certo — falou. — Obrigado por... — Gesticulou vagamente para o escritório, mas Remus pareceu entender e lhe deu um sorriso pequeno.

— Sempre que precisar.


	26. To Be A Godfather

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis  
To Be A Godfather  
(Ser Um Padrinho)**

— Obrigado por vir, Amos — falou Dumbledore educadamente, mas seu cheiro era perturbado. A elfo de Crouch soltou um som baixinho e triste do lado de Diggory; ela usava uma coleira prateada e estranha que Diggory trouxera de seu Departamento, e a outra ponta da corrente estava na mão firme dele.

— Problema nenhum... Francamente, é bom sair do escritório! E não se preocupe, diretor, Aurores — falou Diggory. Quase como uma reconsideração, ele adicionou: — Senhor Potter. — A expressão de Harry tremeu, mas Sirius duvidava que mais alguém houvesse percebido. — Ela será sua para questionar assim que terminarmos a papelada do nosso lado... — Ele olhou para Winky e balançou a cabeça em descrença.

Sirius encontrou os olhos de Robards e inclinou a cabeça na direção de Diggory. Não era que Sirius tivesse algo contra ele — porque não tinha —, mas Diggory não era um Auror, e Sirius _não_ ia permitir que a melhor pista que tinham sobre Crouch e Peter saísse das suas vistas... mas, como ainda tinha coisas a cuidar em Hogwarts, as vistas de Robards eram melhores do que nada.

— Na verdade, Amos — falou Robards suavemente, levantando-se —, eu vou junto se não se importar.

— Nós damos conta de um elfo, Robards — falou Diggory, parecendo divertido. Winky gemeu, as mãos puxando inutilmente a coleira. Diggory puxou (sem ser duro, mas também sem ser gentil) a corrente. Robards juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo e esperou, ansioso. Diggory pareceu perceber que Robards não ia aceitar um ‘não’ como resposta e assentiu. Sirius duvidava que ele já tivesse lidado com Aurores antes. — Bom, está bem. É melhor irmos. Eu levo a elfo e aí você pode... bem... sim. — Diggory pigarreou. — Venha, elfo. — Ele a puxou na direção da lareira.

— Eu tenho uma sessão com os Recrutas às onze hoje à noite — falou Robards enquanto Diggory e Winky sumiam. — Isso te dá algumas horas para comer e dormir, e depois você pode assumir a vigilância da elfo. — Sirius assentiu, grato, e Robards sumiu nas chamas esmeraldas.

— Vai se juntar a nós para o jantar, Sirius? — perguntou Dumbledore. — Ainda temos mais uma hora para comer.

— Não — suspirou Sirius, apertando a ponte do nariz. Harry não falou, mas seu cheiro vacilou e Sirius não tinha certeza de como interpretá-lo. Mas Harry olhava para a lareira e não para ele, então ler sua expressão também não era uma opção. — Eu preciso conversar com o Snape e, depois, vou pra casa.

— Com Severus? — perguntou Dumbledore, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — É sobre Winky...? — Sirius balançou a cabeça. Dumbledore o estudou por um momento, e Sirius achou que ele fosse dizer algo, mas não foi o que fez. Ele se virou para Harry. — Acredito que você irá jantar, Harry?

— Sim, senhor — respondeu Harry. Era a primeira vez que ele falava desde que Sirius chegara; Dumbledore tinha lidado com a maior parte das coisas.

— Excelente! — Dumbledore se levantou. — Talvez me acompanhe no caminho, então?

— Er, sim — falou Harry e olhou rapidamente para Sirius.

— Excelente — repetiu Dumbledore. Ele sorria, mas seus olhos eram astutos quando olhou de Sirius para Harry. — Se me der um momento, preciso discutir uma nova senha com minha gárgula lá embaixo... Eu te chamo quando estiver pronto para ir.

Ele saiu, deixando Harry e Sirius sozinhos no escritório. Sirius não sabia o que dizer; não ia se desculpar com Harry — sim, estivera chateado em Hogsmeade, mas achava que tinha sido justificado — e não queria brigar com ele de novo, mas havia uma tensão desagradável entre ele e Harry, e Sirius não queria deixar as coisas assim.

— Obrigado por vir — falou Harry, sendo o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

— É claro que eu ia vir — respondeu Sirius, acenando uma mão. — É a melhor pista que temos há tempos. — Harry assentiu, mas sua expressão não relaxou. Os dois olharam para a porta, mas Dumbledore não chamara.

— Padfoot — falou Harry, hesitante, e, pelo seu tom, Sirius sabia exatamente para onde a conversa ia. — Eu... Você ainda está...

— Bravo? — perguntou. Harry assentiu, e Sirius suspirou. — Sim. Não é o que você quer ouvir, mas não há motivo para fingir o contrário. — Harry não respondeu e seu cheiro era triste. — Você não está encrencado — falou. — Eu não quero admitir, mas você apresentou argumentos muito — brincou com a palavra “bons” e mudou de ideia — justos em Hogsmeade hoje, quando nós... er... _discutimos_ — Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas — sobre as coisas, mas eu acho que eu fiz a mesma coisa. Eu só... não acho que essa conversa terminou. — Harry suspirou de um jeito muito cansado, e Sirius franziu o cenho até que ele se incomodasse.

— Eu acho que nenhum de nós vai mudar de ideia na próxima vez que conversamos — murmurou Harry. — Eu... hoje foi uma armadilha e eu caí nela. E eu... bem, tive mais sorte do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não vou me desculpar por ter ido atrás dele. E... — Harry mordeu o lábio. — Se nós tivéssemos o capturado hoje, acho que você não estaria tão bravo.

As palavras estavam na ponta da língua de Sirius para lhe dizer que é claro que estaria, mas não podia. Harry interpretou — corretamente — seu silêncio como uma concordância.

— Nunca é simples, né? — falou Sirius por fim. Isso lhe rendeu um meio sorriso cansado. — Como eu disse, ainda há muito a conversamos. Mas não agora. — Eles conversariam quando não fosse tão recente, quando Sirius tivesse tempo de descobrir quanto de sua frustração com Harry era realmente com ele, consigo mesmo e com a situação.

— Eu sinto muito por ter te assustado — falou Harry, olhando-o pela primeira vez. Sirius ergueu os braços e Harry se permitiu ser puxado para um abraço apertado.

— Eu sei. E eu... só porque eu estou um pouco irritado com você não significa que não estou orgulhoso — falou com a voz rouca. — Todo mundo ficou impressionado com o que você fez na casa de chá... — Curiosamente, Harry corou ao ouvir isso, ainda que fossem apenas os dois. Sirius imaginou no que ele estava pensando, mas não perguntou. — E agora há pouco, a forma como você lidou com Winky...

— Nunca é simples, né? — murmurou Harry.

— Não — concordou Sirius, o tom seco. Apertou os ombros de Harry, sentindo-se mais tranquilo desde que chegara em Hogsmeade, e o cheiro de Harry indicava o mesmo.

E então — e, de verdade, Sirius não conseguiu ficar surpreso, porque o homem sempre tivera uma noção de tempo impecável — Dumbledore chamou Harry.

**-x-**

Lavender, Parvati e Padma — que era a visitante da noite — estavam esparramas na cama de Lavender desde que voltaram do jantar, conversando sobre a lição de Adivinhação. Hermione estava encolhida em sua cama, tentando fazer sua lição de casa — com sua carga horária, ela realmente precisava se manter atualizada —, mas até agora não conseguira nada além de um parágrafo mal escrito de História da Magia. Em vez de fazer o dever de casa, estivera chorando vez ou outra, repassando a discussão com Harry em sua cabeça várias vezes e, em vez de se acalmar ao pensar mais no assunto, ela ficara cada vez mais brava pelo que ele havia dito e com os outros dois por não terem se manifestado.

Alguém bateu na porta do dormitório, e Lavender se levantou para abri-la, mas só um pouco.

— Ah, oi, Ginny — falou ela. Hermione franziu o cenho; ela e Ginny eram amigáveis, mas suspeitava que Ginny tinha ido ali a pedido de um dos meninos em vez de ter ido por iniciativa própria. Lavender olhou na sua direção e voltou a olhar pela porta. — Do que precisa?

— Queria falar com a Hermione — respondeu Ginny. Lavender voltou a olhar para Hermione. Ginny nunca teria concordado sem saber o motivo... mas ela estava do lado de quem? Mordeu o lábio, incerta se queria descobrir. Algo bateu, impaciente, no patamar. O pé de Ginny, talvez. — Eu sei que ela está aqui.

— Está bem — disse Hermione. Sua voz saiu mais como um grasnado, mas Lavender deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que Ginny entrasse carregando um pacote branco. Hermione respirou fundo, pronta para discutir com Ginny se fosse preciso; Ginny e Harry era muito mais próximos do que ela e Ginny, e tinha certeza de que ela ficaria do lado dele. Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Ginny a surpreendeu ao jogar o pacote nela. Hermione tentou pegá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Ele pousou em sua cama.

— Ron disse que você não foi jantar.

— Não estava com fome — falou Hermione, mas seu estômago escolheu roncar naquele momento, traindo-a. De verdade, não tinha descido por não querer ver Harry e por não querer se sentar sozinha.

— Certo — falou Ginny, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Bem, Ron achou que estaria com fome, então ele me pediu para te trazer isso. — Hermione abriu o pacote (que parecia ser feito de guardanapos) e encontrou dois sanduíches de porco assado, molho e vegetais assados. Dentro do mesmo pacote, mas embrulhados em um guardanapo diferente para não se misturarem com o molho, estavam dois bolos de carne.

— Então ele não está bravo comigo? — perguntou com a voz pastosa.

— Eu não sei sobre o Harry — falou Ginny, cautelosa. — Ele também não foi jantar. Mas Ron e Draco não estão.

— Por que Harry não foi jantar? — perguntou Hermione antes que conseguisse se impedir.

— Não tenho certeza — respondeu Ginny, franzindo o cenho. Olhou para a cama de Lavender, onde as três garotas conversavam e não lhes davam atenção. Mas quando ela falou, abaixou a voz. — Ron disse algo sobre uma elfo doméstico e não ter treino de Quadribol, e Dumbledore também não estava no jantar... Draco acha que eles se encontraram para falar sobre o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade.

— Certo — falou, beliscando um dos sanduíches que Ron lhe mandara. Perguntou-se, desconfortável, se Harry tinha ido pedir que o diretor a convencesse a deixar que ele usasse o Vira-Tempo. — Acho que faz sentido.

— Então é por isso que está aqui em cima? — Ginny se sentou, hesitante, na ponta da cama de Hermione e esperou, talvez achando que fosse ser repreendida. Hermione não falou nada, e Ginny pareceu relaxar um pouco. — Se escondendo por que acha que eles estão bravos?

Envergonhada, Hermione sentiu as lágrimas aparecerem.

— Harry disse que é como se eu estivesse ajudando o Wormtail — contou, a voz trêmula. — Disse que será m-minha culpa se alguém se machucar ou... ou... — Secou as bochechas com a manga do suéter.

— Ron mencionou algo do tipo — admitiu Ginny, franzindo o cenho. — Sabe que é mentira, né?

— Eu sei — falou pesadamente. — Mas ele ainda disse isso, e os outros dois não fizeram nada para ajudar, só ficaram lá! — E, com isso, sua raiva tinha voltado. — Eles não se desculparam nem me procuraram pra falar sobre o assunto, mas é claro que eles sabem as coisas sobre elfos domésticos e treinos de Quadribol, eles estavam felizes o bastante para falar com o Harry! — Voltou a secar o rosto, fungando.

— Bem — disse Ginny, hesitante —, é meio difícil eles conseguirem falar com você quando ficou escondida aqui a tarde toda. — Hermione a olhou com mau humor, mas em vez de se desculpar, Ginny lutou contra um sorriso. — Mas acho que era pro jantar ser uma oferta de paz.

— Seria mesmo, vindo de Ron — suspirou, mas era gentil da parte dele e ela estaria disposta a perdoá-lo depois que ele se desculpasse. — Draco falou alguma coisa? — Ginny sorriu, enrolando uma mexa de cabelo no dedo.

— Ele que mandou os bolos de carne.

**-x-**

— O quê? — perguntou Severus duramente. Queria uma noite calma e tranquila, com uma taça de vinho élfico, enquanto corrigia os últimos trabalhos dos alunos dos NOMs, mas não ia acontecer. Pegou sua perna, que tinha tirado quando voltara do jantar.

— É o Sirius — falou o visitante, lá da porta do escritório. — Tem um momento?

— Não para você — resmungou Severus, mas acenou a varinha para a porta mesmo assim. Ela se abriu e ele observou Black atravessar seu escritório e passar pela porta escondida pelas prateleiras, entrando em seus aposentos.

— ‘Noite — falou Black. Ele fechou a prateleira e se acomodou no sofá.

— Seja rápido — falou Severus, voltando sua atenção para a redação mal pesquisa, mal escrita e de alguma forma tecnicamente correta de George Weasley sobre ingredientes alternativos para a Poção Calmante.

— Eu vi Harry em Hogsmeade hoje — falou Black.

— E Pettigrew, ou foi o que ouvi — falou Severus sem erguer os olhos.

— Se você vai ser um idiota, eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho — falou Black, mas não fez menção de se levantar. — E acho que você vai querer ouvir.

— Então desembucha — respondeu Severus. Escreveu um “E” doloroso na redação de Weasley e pegou a próxima, a da garota Johnson, uma análise do estudo de caso sobre vício em Poção Calmante.

— Harry me pediu alguns livros que temos na biblioteca de casa — continuou Black. — Livros sobre Oclumência. — Severus manteve uma expressão impassível no rosto. — Parece que Draco está interessado em aprender para acabar com suas dores de cabeça, mas não está achando nada na biblioteca da escola. — Severus não sabia como Draco conhecia Oclumência, mas de repente ficou bastante feliz por ter tirado todos os livros da biblioteca. Só não sabia aonde Black queria chegar com essa conversa.

— Não é de surpreender — falou sem erguer os olhos. — Oclumência e Legilimência são notavelmente difíceis e podem ter impactos negativos no desenvolvimento da mente de uma criança se forem praticadas incorretamente. — Fez uma anotação da redação de Johnson. — Atrevo-me a dizer que livros sobre esses assuntos estariam na Seção Restrita.

— Acha mesmo que eles não procuraram lá? — Black parecia divertido.

— Duvido que tenham permissão — respondeu Severus brevemente. — E esse é o motivo de Potter ter te procurado.

— Está bem — falou Black, dando de ombros. — Se é só disso que se trata...

— E do que mais seria?

— Bem — respondeu Black, pensativo —, Harry acha que não é possessão, e ele saberia, e se fosse alguma doença misteriosa, você estaria mais preocupado, então obviamente é Legilimência. Draco parece achar que Lucius Malfoy está por trás...

— Isso é ridículo — falou Severus.

— _Mas_ — continuou Black, ignorando-o — qualquer um que sabe alguma coisa sobre o assunto sabe que você precisar estar perto ou manter contato visual, então isso descarta Lucius Malfoy. Draco não é idiota, ele vai perceber isso assim que pegar um livro sobre o assunto, e aí ele vai começar a pensar em quem mais pode ser responsável...

— Está sugerindo que sou _eu_? — perguntou, tentando soar o mais insultado possível.

— Não — falou Black, sarcástico. — Nunca.

Severus apertou a ponte do nariz, deixando a redação de Johnson e sua pena de lado.

— Essas conclusões são suas ou de Potter? — perguntou.

— Minhas — respondeu Black, arrogante, recostando-se no sofá. — Mas Harry não vai demorar a entender, isso se já não entendeu depois da nossa conversa hoje. Ele é bom nesse tipo de coisa e ele já sabe que você conhece Legilimência, então...

O coração de Severus se afundou e uma sensação horrível se acomodou em seu estômago. Ele ainda não tinha ideia de como ou do que falar a Draco. A verdade não era uma boa opção nessa altura, mas, como Black parecia dizer, Severus estava ficando sem tempo e se não falasse nada, como fizera até agora, e Draco descobrisse que Severus era o responsável, certamente Draco ficaria contra ele.

— E por que você está aqui, Black?

— Eu queria saber o porquê — falou ele.

— Isso não é da sua conta — falou, torcendo os lábios.

— Estou curioso — falou Black, mas seu tom era duro. — É você quem Draco procura para pedir conselhos, ajuda ou conforto... Você. Não os pais, não o irmão, nem um tio ou tia. — Severus protestou, mas não foi com muita vontade, porque Black estava certo. — Você é a maior figura paterna que aquele garoto tem em sua vida, você é o adulto em que ele mais confia, e você está causando dores de cabeça e fuçando na mente dele enquanto o deixa culpar o pai! O que tem lá que ele não te contaria se você perguntasse?

— Você não sabe o que está perguntando — ralhou Severus.

— Então me explique — retorquiu Black, o tom frio.

— A você? — zombou Severus, de repente furioso. Estava furioso com Narcissa e Dumbledore por terem o colocado nessa bagunça com Draco, consigo mesmo por ter concordado e ter se afeiçoado tanto a Draco que mantê-lo feliz e próximo era mais importante do que lhe contar a verdade e arriscar afastá-lo e, por fim, com Black por colocar o nariz nos seus assuntos, como sempre, no pior momento. — Está delirando achando que somos amigos? — Algo ficou tenso na expressão de Black. — Que porque nossos afilhados têm a mesma idade, nós temos algum tipo de ligação e que eu deveria confiar em você? — Black abriu a boca, mas Severus não tinha terminado. — Você _não_ tem direito nenhum de exigir respostas, nem de questionar minhas escolhas, nem de tentar forçar seu envolvimento em assuntos que não são da sua conta.

Black abriu a boca, fechou e se levantou, a expressão ameaçadora. Mas ele não falou, como Severus esperara, apenas marchou até a porta-prateleira e abriu, desaparecendo por ela. Um momento depois, a porta do escritório de Severus foi aberta e batida.

A sensação de triunfo durou menos de um segundo. No segundo seguinte, ‘nauseado’ era a melhor para descrever como se sentia, porque Black, apesar de toda sua curiosidade, estivera tentando lhe avisar que tinha pouco tempo e, em vez de se justificar... Não que isso fosse uma boa opção, porque Black não podia saber de jeito nenhum do que Severus e Narcissa tinham começado tantos anos antes, e no que Severus — agora sozinho — moldava Draco.

Mas Black não aceitaria bem ter seus esforços recusados assim, e Severus podia imaginar o que ele faria a seguir.

— Black! — gritou sem muita esperança e pegou sua perna. Chamou por Black mais uma vez ao sair dos seus aposentos e do escritório, indo para o corredor das masmorras, mas não teve respostas; Black já tinha ido, para casa ou para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória dependendo do que tinha decidido fazer, mas se fosse a última alternativa, Severus não tinha como chegar lá antes dele.

Xingando, Severus voltou para seus aposentos e se trancou lá, jurando terminar de corrigir as redações e ir dormir cedo, para lidar com o que quer que acontecesse pela manhã. Sua mão tremeu ao pegar a pena.

**-x-**

_Draco,_

_Harry me contou hoje mais cedo que você estava procurando por livros sobre Oclumência e não conseguia encontrá-los. Estou te mandando três, espero que eles te ajudem, mas eu tenho outros que posso te mandar quando você terminar esses três, é só me avisar quando precisar deles._

_Se precisar de ajuda para entender o que está lendo, pode me mandar uma coruja ou me chamar pelo espelho de Harry. Caso contrário, Snape é bastante habilidoso com Oclumência e Legilimência, então pode tentar perguntar pra ele._

_Boa sorte._

_Sirius._


	27. Not According to Plan

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete  
Not According to Plan  
(Não de Acordo com o Plano)**

O elevador abriu, e Barty e outros três se ajeitaram para abrir espaço para Black e Robards. Preso ao último por uma corrente prateada delicada estava um elfo doméstico trêmulo, e Barty o olhou de soslaio com curiosidade passageira antes de esticar a mão além de uma bruxa minúscula, com cabelos grisalhos, para apertar o botão que fecharia as portas. O elevador começou ir para o lado.

Então congelou, sua boca se abrindo em choque e horror, porque não era um elfo doméstico qualquer, era _sua_ maldita elfo... e o que era aquela coleira em seu pescoço?! Sabia da aventura de Wormtail em Hogsmeade à tarde — todo mundo falava sobre isso no Ministério. Logo no começo eles tinham concordado que era melhor que ele e Wormtail não soubessem nada específico sobre a localização e movimentos do outro, caso fossem capturados, então as notícias do dia tinham sido um choque para Barty. Mas Wormtail tinha escapado e era o que importava. Ninguém mencionara o envolvimento de Winky.

E ainda assim, lá estava ela, presa e na companhia de Aurores, o que não podia ser algo bom. Ela não tinha permissão de saber qualquer coisa que pudesse entregá-los e tinha ordens para não falar dos planos deles, nem como ela estava envolvida. Os Aurores não estavam nem _perto_, mas se de algum modo eles _conseguissem_ fazer Winky falar, eles estariam de voltar no jogo, e Barty não precisava disso.

Black olhou em sua direção, franzindo o cenho, e Barty soube que ele sentira o cheiro de algo — Wormtail tinha essa habilidade e tinha lhe avisado que Black também a tinha. Xingando em seus pensamentos, Barty olhou mais abertamente para Winky, até Robards pigarrear.

— Desculpe, sei que estou encarando — falou —, mas _o que_ esse elfo está usando? — Pronto, uma reação perfeitamente plausível. Os outros ocupantes do elevador murmuraram sua curiosidade.

— É bastante medieval, né? — perguntou Robards, fazendo uma careta para Winky e sua coleira, mas não falou mais nada e era claro que ele não estava incomodado, porque ele não a tirou.

Barty soltou um som de desaprovação e deixou o assunto morrer aí; quando o elevador anunciou seu andar, ele assentiu para os Aurores e saiu.

Caminhou calmamente pelo corredor até seu escritório, trancou a porta e se sentou para esperar passar o efeito da Poção Polissuco. Quando voltou a ser ele mesmo, tirou três frascos de um compartimento secreto em sua mesa.

Ao primeiro, adicionou um fio do próprio cabelo. Ao segundo, adicionou o cabelo que estava no terceiro frasco e o bebeu, estremecendo quando fez efeito.

Então, levantou-se, o primeiro frasco seguro em suas vestes, e voltou aos elevadores que, agora, estavam vazios exceto pelos memorandos, e apertou o botão do Átrio.

**-x-**

— ... tentei falar com você antes do _Profeta_ de hoje — falou Padfoot. Harry acenou para Ron e Draco e entrou numa alcova para sair do caminho das portas do Salão Principal.

— Acho que é sobre Hogsmeade ontem, certo? — perguntou Harry com uma careta. Padfoot tinha um olho roxo e um par de mãos, assumiu serem de Marlene, passavam algum tipo de pomada nele. — O que aconteceu...

— Na verdade, você foi pra página cinco — falou Padfoot com um sorriso rápido, mas ele logo se acalmou. — Está em algum lugar que podemos conversar sem que alguém ouça?

— Er... — Harry se afastou do Salão Principal e da conversa que vinha dele. Primeiro, estava indo para outra alcova, mas pensou melhor; decidiu ficar no meio do Saguão de Entrada, onde era cercado por bastante espaço. Ninguém conseguiria se aproximar sem que os visse, nem mesmo Wormtail. — Sim, só fale baixo.

— Bom. Certo, então, para resumir, achamos que o Crouch Jr., mas não temos certeza porque ele não viu quem o atacou, usou o Imperius em um homem para obrigá-lo a tomar a Poção Polissuco...

— O que é isso? — perguntou Harry.

— Uma poção que te faz ficar com a aparência de outra pessoa.

— Foi isso que Wormtail usou para parecer com você?

— Para... _sim_, mas não é disso que estou falando. — Padfoot balançou uma mão, e Harry deixou que ele voltasse a falar sem interrompê-lo. — Então, esse pobre coitado, o Jessop, estava com a aparência do Crouch Jr., que é o motivo de ele ser nosso principal suspeito, já que a poção precisa de cabelo, unha, sangue ou qualquer coisa... A ordem dele era ir atrás da Winky. — Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e, surpreendentemente, Padfoot abafou a risada.

— É — falou Harry, sarcástico —, hilário.

— Não devia ser — falou Padfoot, acalmando-se. — Até onde sabemos, Jessop foi escolhido aleatoriamente no Átrio do Ministério, e podia ter sido horrível... só que... ele é um Aborto. — Os ombros de Padfoot tremeram com a risada abafada. — Ele conseguiu me dar um bom soco, mais porque me pegou de surpresa, mas eu o Estuporei logo depois e acabou aí.

— _Ainda bem_ — falou Marlene de algum lugar. Suas mãos pararam de se mexer. — Você teve sorte, Sirius, e...

— É — falou Padfoot, olhando por cima do ombro —, e é bom ter sorte para variar. — Ele se virou para Harry, sorrindo.

— Então eles não pegaram a Winky?

— Não — respondeu Padfoot. Ele fez uma careta quando Marlene voltou a mexer em seu rosto e, quando voltou a falar, foi num tom tão baixo que Harry não teria conseguido ouvir se não fosse por sua audição excelente. — E se tentarem de novo não faz diferença. Eu passei a noite a questionando e demorou um pouco, mas conseguir fazer com que ela falasse.

— Como? — perguntou Harry, surpreso, mas seguiu Padfoot e manteve a voz baixa. — Ela não teria ordens para ficar quieta? — E mesmo se não tivesse, no dia anterior tivera a impressão de que ela amava tanto seus mestres que nunca se voltaria contra eles.

— Foi ideia de Scrimgeour na verdade; nós negociamos. Uma sentença menor para o Crouch Sr. e privilégios para que Winky possa visitá-lo desde que concorde em usar a coleira enquanto estiver lá. — Harry assentiu lentamente. — E leniência para o Crouch Jr.; o Ministério queria que ele e Peter fossem Beijados ao serem capturados, mas a condição de Winky era que Crouch fosse poupado e colocado em Azkaban, onde ela poderá visitá-lo.

— Valeu a pena? — perguntou Harry, mordendo o lábio. Olhou ao redor do Saguão de Entrada. As pessoas ainda desciam as escadas para o café da manhã. Hermione desceu com Ginny e Colin, que pareciam entretidos numa conversa. Quando Hermione olhou para ele e desviou os olhos, o coração de Harry se afundou. Falaria com ela quando acabasse sua conversa com Padfoot, decidiu. Não podia dizer que sentia muito por ter pedido para usar o Vira-Tempo e ainda estava desapontado por ela ter se recusado, mas também sabia que não tinha lidado bem com a situação e que tinha a chateado e por isso ele sentia muito.

— Winky colocou Peter aí dentro no começo do semestre — falou Padfoot, chamando sua atenção. — Ela aceitou trabalhar na cozinha, porque Crouch queria que ela estivesse aí para ajudar Peter se ele precisasse. Mas pelo que eu entendi, não tem afeição entre eles, especialmente depois de ele ter mandado que ela me atacasse ontem para pegar meu cabelo. Pelo jeito ele é um homem horrível e vil, e ela não gosta do fato de que ele trabalha com seu mestre. Infelizmente — suspirou Padfoot —, ou Peter está paranoico ou ele também não gosta muito de Winky; ontem foi a primeira vez que eles tiveram contato direto desde que ela o levou até aí. — Padfoot fez uma careta, e Harry tinha certeza de que sua expressão era desapontada.

— Então ela não sabe onde ele está se escondendo?

— Ela não tem ideia — respondeu Padfoot com uma careta. Uma cadeira arranhou o chão em algum lugar atrás dele; Harry achou que Marlene tinha desistido do rosto de Padfoot (coberto por uma pasta azul) e se sentado. — O que sabemos é que ele está no castelo, mas aí não sabemos por que ele não aparece no mapa, ou ele está em algum lugar próximo. Nós também sabemos que onde quer que ele esteja, ele tem acesso direto ao Flu, já que você o viu falando com Voldemort.

— Certo — falou Harry lentamente.

— Então, Robards e eu vamos dar uma olhada na Casa de novo. Peter não estava lá no começo do ano, mas ele pode ter ido pra lá nesse meio tempo. — Padfoot deu de ombros. — Dumbledore mandou os retratos procurarem o ano todo, mas se eles não o viram até agora, duvido que sejam de muita ajuda. Ele e Fudge vão se encontrar agora de manhã para conversar sobre medidas de segurança adicionais para a escola.

— E Crouch? 

— Nada — respondeu. — A última vez que eles tiveram contato foi quando ele mandou que ela aceitasse o trabalho em Hogwarts. Ela não sabe onde ele está, nem sabe nada sobre Voldemort ou Polkov.

— Então foi uma completa perda de tempo? — perguntou Harry, desapontado. — Ela não sabe nada que nós não teríamos adivinhado.

— O principal é que Peter perdeu uma aliada importante aí no castelo — disse Padfoot. — Mesmo que ele não a usasse muito antes, agora ele não tem nem a opção. Quanto ao resto, nós pudemos deduzir algumas coisas... — Padfoot sorriu. — Primeiro, é improvável que tenha sido Peter a ver Winky ser levada para questionamento, o que significa que Crouch ou algum aliado a viu no Ministério. Mas, a não ser que o espião soubesse pelo que procurar, ele não teria reconhecido Winky, então achamos que deve ter sido o próprio Crouch. É óbvio que ele tem acesso a Poção Polissuco, já que ele a deu para Jessop, o que complica um pouco as coisas... Robards está procurando por alguém que possa ter visto Winky no Ministério. — Padfoot fez uma careta, e Harry supôs que ele não invejava a tarefa de Robards.

“Segundo, Crouch só mandaria alguém atrás de Winky por dois motivos: o primeiro é que ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado com ela e não a queria sob a custódia dos Aurores, a segunda é que ela sabe algo, algo que não conseguimos descobrir com nossas perguntas, _ou_ que ele não sabe o que ela pode saber, o que significa que ele não está em contato com Peter.” Os olhos de Padfoot brilharam.

— Por que isso é bom? — perguntou Harry, olhando ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém ouvisse a resposta de Padfoot.

— Porque podemos tentar atrair Crouch com informações falsas. Fazê-lo pensar que estamos chegando perto e esperar ele atacar ou errar.

— Desde que ele não acabe te enganando — falou Marlene. Harry não conseguia vê-la, mas imaginou que ela estivesse com uma carranca; quase um ano antes, ela tinha sido enviada para St. Mungos por Crouch e passara semanas se recuperando, mas ainda escapara com poucas consequências. Hemsley, o antigo parceiro de Padfoot, tinha sido morto na mesma armadilha.

— Vamos tomar cuidado — garantiu Padfoot. Seu braço sumiu do espelho quando ele a tocou. — Além disso, não queremos mentir tanto que ele logo perceba o que estamos fazendo. — Voltou sua atenção para Harry. — E isso nos leva ao motivo de eu querer falar com você, além de te atualizar. Skeeter estava rondando ontem à noite — Padfoot praticamente rosnava —, então a história do _Profeta_ é uma besteira completa...

— E você está sendo gentil. — Marlene não soara nada impressionada.

— ... mas _amanhã_ nós vamos inventar _alguma coisa_ para incomodar um pouco o Crouch. Então, não fique em pânico se as coisas parecerem um pouco piores do que são ou se o que for publicado não fizer sentido com o que já sabemos. Você vem passar o natal em casa em alguns dias — o estômago de Harry se apertou com esse lembrete —, mas até lá _não_ corrija o que o _Profeta_ publicar onde possa ser ouvido. A última coisa que precisamos é que Peter fique sabendo do que estamos fazendo e arruíne tudo.

— Certo — falou Harry, assentindo.

— Bom — disse Padfoot. — É só isso mesmo, mas vou ter que falar de novo com você hoje à noite, ou amanhã logo cedo...

— Mais sobre isso tudo? — perguntou Harry, curioso.

— Não, planos para a estação amanhã e sobre como você vai para a Rua dos Alfeneiros e tudo o mais.

— Ah — falou Harry. Não sabia como se sentir e, por isso, não sabia que expressão apareceu em seu rosto, mas fosse qual fosse, fez Padfoot fazer uma careta.

Ele abriu a boca e a fechou antes de dizer:

— Vou te deixar ir tomar café. — Harry duvidava que era o que ele ia dizer desde o começo, mas ficou tão aliviado por não precisar discutir os Dursley ainda que não se importou muito.

— Tá bom. Tchau, Padfoot. Tchau, Marlene.

— Tchau, Harry. — O espelho apagou, e Harry o guardou, indo para o Salão Principal, seus pensamentos nos Dursley e no tempo que ia passar com eles. Logicamente, sabia que tudo provavelmente ficaria bem. Era só que não os via havia anos e, apesar da ajuda de Petunia antes do julgamento de Padfoot, eles nunca tiveram um relacionamento bom. Não sabia o que esperar, não sabia como se comportar perto deles; quase tinha tanto medo de eles serem perfeitamente adoráveis durante sua estadia (porque _não_ teria ideia de como lidar com isso) quanto de ser jogado de volta em seu armário, sem varinha, no instante em que Padfoot fosse embora.

Harry se afundou no assento ao lado de Ron, que olhou para seu rosto, trocou um olhar alarmado com Draco e começou a fazer perguntas. Hermione não estava sentada com eles. Ela estava um pouco mais pra baixo, sentada com Ginny e Colin.

— Então, o que aconteceu? — perguntou Ron, parecendo doente. — Ele está bem?

— Ele? Quem? — perguntou Harry, desviando os olhos de Hermione.

— Sirius! — falou Ron com urgência. Um grupo de alunos do quarto ano sentado ali perto ficou imóvel. Harry supôs que eles ouviam a conversa. De fato, várias pessoas o olhavam, não apenas na mesa de Grifinória. — O jornal disse que ele se machucou feio, que Pettigrew o pegou...

— Pettigrew? — perguntou Harry, perplexo. — Mas Padfoot... ele está bem.

— Ah, bom — falou Ron, parecendo aliviado.

— Eu te disse que a Skeeter não é confiável — falou Draco, mas ele também tinha relaxado quando Harry falara que Padfoot estava bem. Sua atenção voltou para o livro, um dos que Padfoot lhe mandara na noite anterior, que estava apoiado na jarra de suco.

Ron murmurou algo tão baixo que Harry não ouviu e lhe passou uma cópia do _Profeta_.

— Acho que ela não gosta do Sirius, cara — falou ele, triste. Os cartazes de procurados de Wormtail e Crouch olharam feio para Harry sob a manchete.

_ATAQUE NOTURNO AO MINISTÉRIO!  
Por Rita Skeeter_

_Nesta madrugada houve um ataque ao Departamento de Aurores do DELM que abalou o centro do mundo bruxo. Apesar de o Departamento de Aurores não ter reportado nada sobre os eventos da noite e quem pode estar por trás deles, todas as evidências apontam para Peter Pettigrew e Barty Crouch Jr._

_O Auror Sirius Black, questionavelmente nomeado para essa posição há alguns anos em uma manobra não ortodoxa dos membros mais antigos do DELM, foi o alvo desse ataque ousado. Ele não é visto desde o ataque e, portanto, não estava disponível para comentar o caso, podendo-se especular se essa ausência é por causa dos graves ferimentos ou se é a vergonha de ter permitido que Pettigrew mais uma vez fosse melhor e fugisse (para saber mais sobre como Black não conseguiu prender Pettigrew após o ousado ataque a Hogsmeade ontem, leia a página 5)..._

Harry jogou o jornal na mesa com uma carranca e não teve interesse em ler o resto da matéria. Levantou-se.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Ron. — Você acabou de...

— Hermione — falou Harry, inclinando a cabeça na direção dela. De repente, Ron parecia cauteloso, e Draco ergueu os olhos de seu livro, cheirando à preocupação.

— Por causa da matéria? — perguntou Ron, cauteloso. Draco o observava com atenção. Ocorreu a Harry que eles achavam que ele podia culpar Hermione pelo que tinha acontecido no Ministério, e ele os olhou feio por pensar tão pouco de si. Uma parte sua, que soava vagamente como Moony, lembrou que ele tinha feito por merecer depois de todas as coisas que tinha dito a Hermione.

— Para me desculpar na verdade — falou um pouco tenso.

Ron, pelo menos, teve a decência de parecer envergonhado, mas Draco apenas murmurou:

— _Finalmente._

— Boa sorte — falou Ron quando Harry se virou.

**-x-**

Hermione afastou o jornal, as lágrimas cutucando seus olhos. Ginny, sentada ao seu lado, o pegou e hesitou, mas começou a lê-lo, com Colin espiando nervosamente por cima de seu ombro.

— Primeiro Hogsmeade e agora o Ministério? — perguntou ele.

— Shh — falou Ginny, seu rosto ficando lentamente vermelho ao ler o artigo. Hermione brincou com seu café da manhã, já não se sentindo tão faminta.

Ela sabia, é claro, que não era sua culpa Pettigrew ter invadido o Ministério e atacado Sirius, sabendo que dar o Vira-Tempo a Harry — como ele tinha lhe pedido no dia anterior — não teria impedido que acontecesse, mas duvidava que Harry veria as coisas assim. Pelo jeito Sirius tinha se machucado, e provavelmente tinha sido grave se ele não estivera disponível para comentar. Hermione secou os olhos discretamente — ou foi o que achou — com a manga da blusa.

Mas pelo jeito não tinha sido tão discreta quanto achara, porque Ginny lhe passou um guardanapo. Um momento depois, Ginny passou o jornal para Colin, que ficara vesgo ao tentar lê-lo e sumiu atrás dele. Ginny não falou nada ao voltar a tomar seu café da manhã, mas ela franzia o cenho. Será que ela também culpava Hermione?

Mas Ginny não olhava para Hermione, ela olhava para Harry, que tinha acabado de entrar no Salão parecendo particularmente deprimido. Ginny parecia menos brava e mais preocupada enquanto Harry se sentava ao lado de Ron. Hermione engoliu em seco.

Ao passar por Ron e Draco naquela manhã, os dois pareciam confusos o bastante para que ela soubesse que eles esperavam que se sentasse com eles, e isso confirmara que não guardavam rancor dela por causa do acontecia entre ela e Harry. Mas ela não estivera pronta para lidar com Harry naquela manhã, já que ele ainda não se desculpara nem fizera um gesto amigável — como Ron e Draco com o jantar da noite passada —, então ela ficou com Ginny e Colin.

Suspeitava que Ginny entendera o que estava fazendo, porque ela normalmente se sentava com Hermione e os meninos ou pelo menos perto deles, mas ela escolhera se sentar a quase meia mesa deles. Hermione era grata por isso e gostava de passar o tempo com Ginny, mas seu lugar não era ao lado dela e de Colin. Seu lugar era com os seus meninos.

— Acha que ele está bem? — perguntou Ginny, e Hermione não sabia se ela falava de Harry ou Sirius. Hermione observou Harry aceitar a cópia do jornal que Ron lhe ofereceu, observou-o franzir o cenho e o deixar de lado, observou-o trocar algumas palavras com os outros dois e ir em sua direção. Hermione estremeceu. Ginny se remexeu ao seu lado.

Sim, ele a culpava totalmente, e parecia que ele ia lhe dizer o quanto — ou tentar... Ron e Draco pegavam suas coisas — inclusive o café da manhã — e seguiam Harry, mas não perto o bastante para que estivessem envolvidos no que estava prestes a acontecer. É claro, ao não se envolverem e ao não tentarem impedir Harry de dizer as coisas horríveis que ele queria dizer, eles deixavam bastante claro do lado de quem eles estavam.

— Vai embora — falou Hermione assim que Harry estava perto o bastante para ouvir. Só era grata por sua voz não ter falhado.

— Hermione — começou Ginny, encolhendo-se. Hermione franziu o cenho para ela antes de voltar sua atenção para Harry, que não tinha ido embora.

— Preciso falar com você — disse Harry, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu _não_ quero falar com você — respondeu. — Acho que você já falou o bastante ontem, e realmente não estou interessada em ouvir sobre a pessoa horrível que eu sou! — Harry abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Então, ele lhe deu as costas e foi embora. Hermione não conseguia acreditar na sua sorte.

— Pra que você fez isso? — perguntou Ron, dando um passo pra frente. — Ele ia se desculpar! — Hermione bufou, zombeteira, e as orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas. Draco olhava de um para o outro, o cenho franzido, e Ginny... estava bastante pálida, na verdade, e apoiada em Colin, que olhava alegremente para a frente do Salão.

— Brilhante — disse ele, gentilmente se afastando de Ginny. O rosto dela ficou tenso e ela murmurou algo para si mesma enquanto Colin pegava sua mochila. — Passei o ano querendo tirar fotos dos Dementadores, e como os Aurores estão aqui, vou conseguir tirar uma sem ser atacado!

Hermione olhou para a frente do Saguão, onde o professor Moody e dois Aurores entravam por uma porta lateral com dois Dementadores logo atrás.

O olhar que Ron deu para Hermione era ao mesmo tempo apologético, exasperado e magoado, e ele saiu correndo atrás de Harry.


	28. A Matter Of Perspective

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito  
A Matter Of Perspective  
(Uma Questão de Perspectiva)**

Mesmo sem o mapa — que não tinha pensado em pegar com Malfoy —, Ron tinha quase certeza de que sabia para onde Harry tinha ido.

Estava certo; em uma sala de aula abandonada, que antes aparentemente guardava um espelho encantado — e que desde então Ron e Harry usavam para praticar o Patrono —, cercado por embalagens de Sapinhos de Chocolate, estava Harry. 

Ele estava consciente, graças a Merlin, e olhava feio para as vestes negras que tinham pendurado em uma cadeira quebrada para fazer vezes de Dementador, a varinha em mãos. Era um Dementador muito ruim, na opinião de Ron, mas que hoje, com os Dementadores lá embaixo arruinando o humor de todo mundo, parecia ter uma presença que nunca tivera antes. Ron olhou com cautela para as vestes antes de entrar completamente na sala de aula.

— Ei — falou, deixando a mochila no canto.

— _Expecto Patronum._ — Uma névoa prateada e rasa saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry, e o franzir dele ficou mais pronunciado. Até as tentativas de conjurar um Patrono de Ron eram mais fortes; Harry costumava conseguir erguer um escudo decente.

Harry bufou quando a névoa sumiu e deixou a varinha de lado.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Alguém precisava ver se você não desmaiou e caiu da escada — respondeu Ron, sentando-se ao lado dele no chão. Harry o olhou feio, mas seus lábios tremeram.

— Estou bem — falou ele com um suspiro.

— Não, não está — disse Ron, batendo seu ombro no dele. Nenhum deles estava; Harry e Hermione claramente estavam bravos um com o outro e chateados por esse ser o caso. Ron odiava que os dois estivessem brigados, e Malfoy (apesar de Ron ser o único que estivera por perto para perceber) estava estranho desde que recebera aqueles livros de Sirius na noite anterior. — Mas leve Hermione para longe dos Dementadores e pode ser que tenha sorte.

— Se é que foram os Dementadores — falou Harry. — Você e Draco também acharam que eu ia brigar com ela. — Harry não parecia bravo com ele, apenas triste, o que era pior.

— Definitivamente foram os Dementadores — disse Ron. — Você não viu a cara dela quando eu vim embora... — Balançou a cabeça. Ela estivera chateada, e ele se sentira horrível por deixá-la, mas ela estava com Ginny e Malfoy, enquanto Harry estivera sozinho em um castelo cheio de Dementadores. Harry suspirou mais uma vez. — Apenas pense — tentou —, amanhã vamos pegar o trem e aí vamos ficar livres dos Dementadores por uma semana. — Estava ansioso para voltar para casa, comer a excelente comida da mãe e passar as tardes fuçando na barraca com o pai. A mãe tinha mencionado em sua última carta que eles teriam uma surpresa no natal, e Ron imaginou se isso significava que Bill ou Charlie iam visitá-los.

Mas o pensamento não pareceu reconfortar Harry; pelo contrário, ele parecia ainda mais chateado.

— É, acho que sim — respondeu, brincando com o fecho da mochila.

— E os presentes — falou Ron, esperançoso, cutucando-o.

— Claro, Ron — falou Harry, rindo um pouco. Ron sorriu, satisfeito por tê-lo animado um pouco. — Você... — Harry hesitou. — Você vai escrever? — Seu tom era leve e casual, e ele não olhou para Ron ao falar, mas ele se entregou ao olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos.

— Claro — respondeu Ron, dando de ombros, antes de se lembrar tarde demais de onde Harry ia passar uma parte do feriado; Harry tinha mencionada uma vez, brevemente, que ia visitar seus parentes, mas não falara mais nada. Temeu ter sido casual demais, mas Harry parecia aliviado. — Pode ser que eu consiga convencer o pai a ir te visitar. Ele ama os muggles.

— Provavelmente não esses muggles — murmurou Harry, mas parecia grato pela sugestão e ainda não tinha tentado mudar de assunto, como sempre fazia quando falavam dos muggles.

Foi por causa disso que Ron sentiu a coragem de perguntar:

— Como eles são, afinal?

— Não sei. Faz anos que não os vejo, né? — Harry o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, e Ron reconhecia quando alguém queria ser evasivo e estava preparado para deixar o assunto de lado, mas Harry continuou. — Mas quando eu os conhecia... Dudley, meu primo, era... meio parecido com Hydrus, mas claro que sem a magia e... bem, meio burro. — A sombra de um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. — Mas não deve ser tão ruim. — Ron não falou. — Meu tio é basicamente a mesma coisa, só que um adulto. — Uma expressão estranha apareceu no rosto de Harry. — Ele nunca gostou muito de mim.

— Igual ao Malfoy, então — falou Ron. Harry riu. — E sua tia?

— Não sei — respondeu. — Ela também nunca gostou muito de mim e ela me deu pro Padfoot...

— Ela não pode ser tão ruim assim, então — disse Ron. Harry riu de novo. Era um som seco.

— Quando ele tinha acabado de fugir de Azkaban e todo mundo achava que ele era um assassino em massa — adicionou. — Ele não era, mas...

— Certo — falou Ron, incerto. Pegou-se imaginando como Harry seria se Sirius não tivesse ido atrás dele e tivesse sido criado pela família que não gostava dele. Será que ele seria muito diferente? Será que ele e Ron ainda seriam amigos? E se fossem, será que ainda seriam amigos de Hermione e Malfoy? — Bem, talvez eles gostem mais de você agora? Você está fazendo isso pela sua tia, então talvez ela perceba isso e seja legal.

— Talvez — respondeu Harry, incerto. — Eu... É complicado. É a coisa certa a ser feita, e eu sei que falei que faria, mas... Eu não quero. — Por um momento, Ron só pôde se sentir maravilhado com isso; por mais que ele constantemente se colocasse em situações perigosas e desagradáveis, Harry raramente reclamava, raramente verbalizava suas dúvidas, ele só abaixava a cabeça e fazia o que tinha de ser feito.

— Então fale — falou Ron por fim. — Ninguém vai te forçar...

— Exatamente — suspirou ele. — Seria muito mais fácil se alguém me dissesse que eu _tenho_ que fazer isso. Aí poderia só... — Fez um gesto estranho com a mão.

— Está bem — falou Ron. — Você tem que fazer isso.

— Pelo menos finja estar falando sério — falou Harry, abafando a risada.

— Não dá — falou Ron sem remorso. Eles sorriram. Ron procurou por outras coisas que pudesse dizer para confortar Harry mais um pouco, mas ao olhá-lo, viu que ele não parecia precisar e desistiu, já que ainda não encontrara as palavras certas. Hermione era muito melhor nesse tipo de coisa. Imaginou o que ela teria a dizer sobre os parentes muggles de Harry se estivesse ali para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer sobre eles.

— Acho que é melhor irmos para a aula de Poções — Harry falou depois de um momento.

— Provavelmente — concordou Ron. Malfoy não estava com eles, então Snape não seria muito gentil se chegassem atrasados. Harry parecia pensar o mesmo, então os dois pegaram suas coisas (Ron apenas sua mochila, Harry sua mochila e sua varinha) e saíram da sala.

**-x-**

Hermione se sentia miserável. Parte disso era por causa dos Dementadores — Colin se aproximava de Moody, a câmera em mãos —, mas a maior parte era sua própria culpa. Ela odiava brigar com Harry e, ainda assim, tinha jogado fora a tentativa dele de se desculpar.

— Não vai atrás deles? — perguntou Ginny, observando Ron desaparecer pelas portas do Salão. Draco tinha ficado, mas ele também olhava para Ron.

— Está tudo bem? — Fred (ou talvez fosse George) se sentou ao lado de Ginny. O outro gêmeo se sentou do outro lado. Hermione não sabia se eles tinham ido distrair Ginny dos Dementadores (ela pareceu melhor no instante em que eles se sentaram) ou se eles tinham visto Harry sair seguido de Ron e só estavam sendo intrometidos. Ginny balançou uma mão para eles.

— Bem? — perguntou a Hermione.

— E falar o quê? — perguntou Hermione, trêmula.

— Harry sabe muito bem como os Dementadores são e o que eles te fazem sentir. — Isso da garota que ainda estava um pouco pálida e parecia doente, que sabia tanto quanto Harry. — Ele vai ouvir.

— E se não ouvir?

— Aí você tentou — falou Ginny —, ele será culpado por não ouvir e você pode ficar tão brava quanto quiser. — Ela tentou sorrir, mas não chegava aos seus olhos, que foram para os Dementadores novamente.

— Briga de namorados? — perguntou Fred. Hermione o olhou feio, apesar de Draco ter abafado o riso. Hermione olhou para Draco.

— O que a Garota-Weasley disse — falou Draco, dando de ombros. — Ele _ia_ se desculpar. — Algo em Hermione cedeu.

— Eu nem sei para onde ele pode ter ido — falou. Ron já tinha sumido completamente e era muito mais rápido do que Hermione. Ela nunca o alcançaria, então teria de encontrá-los sozinha. Mas aonde eles poderiam ter ido? Para a cozinha, talvez? Harry ainda não comera e ele certamente estaria com fome.

Draco tirou um pergaminho conhecido da mochila. Grata, Hermione o aceitou e, depois de um momento de hesitação, enrolou duas torradas amanteigadas em guardanapos para entregar a Harry como uma oferta de paz. Voltou a olhar para Draco.

— Você... vai vir...

— Vai ter que lidar com Potter sem mim — falou Draco gentilmente. — Eu preciso conversar com Severus antes da aula. — Havia algo estranho em sua voz e, se ela não tivesse essa bagunça com Harry para resolver, teria o questionado.

— Certo — falou Hermione. — Tudo bem. — Respirou fundo e se levantou, acenando a varinha para o mapa e murmurando a senha para revelá-lo. Deixou os outros lá (Ginny rindo de algo que Fred e George falavam, Draco franzindo o cenho para o professor Snape) e foi em direção ao nome de Harry.

Ela não demorou muito para chegar ao corredor da sala de aula em que eles estavam. Hermione guardou o mapa no bolso e respirou fundo. Um grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa que passava a olhou de um jeito estranho.

— ... talvez ela perceba isso e seja legal. — A voz de Ron passou pela porta entreaberta, e Hermione hesitou. Eles falavam dela?

— Talvez. — Harry não parecia convencido. — Eu... É complicado. É a coisa certa a ser feita, e eu sei que falei que faria, mas... Eu não quero. — Certamente eles não falavam sobre ela... Mas sobre quem mais poderiam estar falando?

Silêncio por vários segundos, enquanto o coração de Hermione se apertava, e aí Ron voltou a falar.

— Então fale. Ninguém vai te forçar... — Hermione engoliu, sem saber se Ron estava sendo sincero ou se ele só dizia o que Harry queria ouvir. Torcera para que Ron fosse um pouco mais neutro nisso tudo, mas, pensando bem, ele sempre fora o melhor amigo de Harry, não o dela.

— Exatamente. Seria muito mais fácil se alguém me dissesse que eu tenho que fazer isso. Aí poderia só... — Harry parecia cansado, e ela achou que ele tinha uma cara de pau e tanto quando tinha sido _ele_ a começar isso tudo ao lhe pedir pelo Vira-Tempo e ficar bravo ao ouvir uma recusa.

— Está bem — falou Ron. Ela conseguia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz e soube que ele não levava a conversa a sério. — Você tem que fazer isso.

— Pelo menos finja estar falando sério.

— Não dá. — Ainda parecia que Ron estava sorrindo e, curiosamente, foi isso, mais do que qualquer coisa que Harry pudesse ter dito, que mais a machucou. Ela não tinha brigado com Ron, nem feito nada que o chateasse (exceto ter se recusado a ouvir Harry naquela manhã) e, ainda assim, lá estava ele praticamente dizendo a Harry que ela não valia o trabalho. De repente, ela não queria ver nenhum dos dois.

Afastou-se da porta, quase trombando em dois alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina em sua pressa para ir embora.

**-x-**

Não era do feitio de Snape se atrasar para a aula de Poções, mas Ron que não ia reclamar, porque isso significava que nem ele nem Harry perderiam pontos; Harry parecia mais animado, mas o castelo ainda estava frio e o ar, pesado com a sensação dos Dementadores, e Ron não achava que precisaria de muito para estragar o humor dele. Malfoy não estava lá, tampouco estava... Espere, não, lá estava Hermione com Lavender e Parvati, no canto. Ela lhe deu as costas assim que notou que Ron a olhava, e Lavender o olhou feio com os olhos cerrados.

Harry — que obviamente também olhava naquela direção — pareceu se encolher.

— Foram os Dementadores, hm? — murmurou ele.

— Foram — falou Ron, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. Hermione não parecia se sentir culpada nem triste, como acontecera quando saíra do Salão, apenas brava. Será que ele entendera errado sua expressão? Não _achava_ ter sido o caso, mas o que poderia ter acontecido desde o café da manhã para que ela reagisse assim? Harry estivera com ele o tempo todo, então ele não podia ter dito mais nada para chateá-la, e Malfoy quisera que as coisas se resolvessem tanto quanto Ron, então ele também não teria dito nada inconveniente. Talvez ela estivesse chateada que Ron tivesse ido atrás de Harry em vez de ter ficado com ela? — Eu vou falar com ela — decidiu.

— Melhor você do que eu — falou Harry, olhando mais uma vez para Hermione com cautela. Ron deixou Harry na companhia de Neville, Dean e Seamus, que tinham acabado de chegar. Neville estava um pouco pálido, e ele e Harry trocaram um olhar triste de entendimento. Ron não invejava essa fraqueza aos Dementadores e torcia, egoisticamente, que nunca se juntasse a eles.

Parvati e Lavender bloquearam Hermione e o olharam feio. Ele era quase uma cabeça mais alto que as duas, mas não sentia ser o caso. Mesmo assim, fingiu não notar.

— Hermione — chamou, incerto. Ela o ignorou. — Você está bem? — Ela soltou um som de desdém, e Lavender e Parvati se entreolharam. — Olha — tentou de novo —, eu falei com o Harry mais cedo e...

— Sim, eu sei — falou Hermione, mordaz. Ron tentou, mas não conseguiu entender por que ela falava assim. Talvez ela mesma quisesse ter conversado com ele?

— Você está bem mesmo? — perguntou Ron, certo de que ela não estava. Hermione soltou um som parecido com um soluço e lhe deu as costas. Alarmado, Ron olhou para Lavender num pedido de ajuda. — Você está... Hermione, o que...

— Ooh — falou Parkinson, alto, apontando para Hermione. — Você está _chorando_, Granger? O que aconteceu?

— Ela deve ter se olhado no espelho — falou Greengrass, e Parkinson e Malfoy gargalharam. — Eu também choraria se tivesse essa aparência.

— Não tem nada de errado com a aparência dela — falou Ron, raivoso, dando um passo para frente. Apesar de ter deixado claro que estava do lado de Hermione (por que é que tinham lados, Ron não sabia), Lavender segurou o braço de Ron para mantê-lo no lugar.

— Então você é tão cego quanto o Potter — falou Malfoy. — Só que sua família não consegue comprar óculos, Weasley. — Parvati segurou o outro braço de Ron. Dean segurava o ombro de Harry.

— Entrem. — Snape chegou e acenou a varinha para abrir a porta da sala de aula. Ele mal pareceu notar o que acontecia à sua volta quando passou. Malfoy olhou feio para Ron ao bater seus ombros ao passar, e Ron esticou um pé. Malfoy quase tropeçou o bastante para bater no batente. O Malfoy deles correu atrás de Snape, sua expressão contrariada. Ron imaginou sobre o que eles tinham conversado. — Vão trabalhar sozinhos hoje. As instruções estão na lousa. Comecem.

**-x-**

A aula de Poções foi desconfortável. Draco se sentou ao lado de Granger, cujos olhos estavam avermelhados e que não falou nem uma palavra sequer a aula inteira. Era claro que as coisas não tinham dado certo depois de ela ter ido embora do café da manhã, e Draco perguntou-se se deveria ter ido com ela; Severus o evitara — ou, pelo menos, foi o que Draco assumiu pela forma que ele pedira licença no momento em que vira Draco e se apressara para a aula —, e, por isso, a conversa que Draco queria ter com ele não acontecera. Cerrou os olhos para Severus, que se colocara atrás de sua mesa no começo da aula e não se mexera, nem mesmo quando o caldeirão de Longbottom vazou. Draco o olhou várias vezes e, apesar de ter certeza de que Severus percebera, ele não o olhou de volta.

Potter estava sentado do outro lado do corredor, os ombros curvados e concentrado em seu caldeirão de um jeito que Draco nunca vira, apesar de sua poção estar laranja em vez de verde-limão, então sua concentração claramente não lhe fazia nenhum favor. Se ele desviou os olhos alguma vez durante a aula, Draco não viu. Weasley, por outro lado, constantemente erguia os olhos para tentar olhar além de Potter, para Granger. Draco encontrou seus olhos uma vez e ergueu uma sobrancelha para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas Weasley apenas deu de ombros, parecendo confuso.

Quando a aula terminou, Granger foi a primeira a entregar sua poção e a primeira a sair da sala. Potter não estava muito atrás dela, mas se ele a seguia ou só tentava fugir, Draco não sabia. O pobre Weasley olhou para Draco, que gesticulou para que ele fosse em frente — ele ia falar com Severus antes das festas, quer seu padrinho gostasse ou não. Com uma careta, Weasley foi atrás dos dois.

Draco passou por seus colegas de classe e foi até a mesa de Severus.

— Tem um momento? — perguntou ele.

— Temo que não — respondeu Severus sem olhá-lo direito. — Preciso me preparar para a próxima aula. Tenha um bom natal, senhor Malfoy.

— Desculpe, _professor_ — falou Draco —, mas é importante. Eu recebi uma carta de Black ontem.

Severus ficou imóvel por um momento. Se Draco não estivesse procurando por uma reação, não teria notado. Ele se recuperou logo e brigou com Hydrus e Pansy por demorarem. Eles foram embora rapidamente.

— Não vejo como isso é da minha conta — disse Severus, levantando-se. Ele balançou a varinha, e as poções daquela aula se arrumaram em um suporte.

— Ele me mandou alguns livros — continuou Draco. — Sobre Oclumência e Legilimência. Ele achou que a Oclumência seria uma boa solução para as dores de cabeça que tenho tido.

— Talvez — falou Severus, tenso, virando-se para olhar para Draco pela primeira vez. — Ainda não vejo como...

— Ele disse que você é habilidoso nas duas artes — disse Draco. A expressão de Severus não mudou. Ele não falou por um bom tempo, e Draco não fez nada para ajudá-lo; ele chegara a várias conclusões desde que recebera a carta de Black, e nenhuma delas era particularmente agradável. Tomou cuidado com sua expressão.

— Sou só um pouquinho habilidoso — falou ele depois de um tempo.

_Mentira_, a cabeça de Draco lhe disse, solícita. Manteve-se em silêncio. Era um pouco cruel, talvez, mas Severus também tinha sido um pouco cruel, então Draco não conseguia se sentir mal por fazer isso.

— Pode me ensinar? — perguntou Draco quando achou que o silêncio já tinha se arrastado por tempo o bastante.

Severus se engasgou, e Draco engoliu sua satisfação antes que ela aparecesse em seu rosto.

— Como é? — murmurou ele. Draco, apesar de não saber Legilimência, imaginou conseguir ouvir os pensamentos de Severus; será que Draco sabia ou suspeitava que era Severus quem estava por trás das dores de cabeça? E, se soubesse, então por que estava pedindo a ajuda de Severus? Draco tomou o cuidado de não demonstrar nada em seu rosto além de um sorriso educado.

Sim, agora que tinha lido um pouco sobre Legilimência, Draco tinha certeza de que era Severus por trás das dores de cabeça. Tinha ficado magoado no começo, depois bravo e... Bem, honestamente, ainda estava. Mas Severus nunca tivera medo de machucar Draco para lhe ensinar algo — a cicatriz na palma de sua mão era uma prova disso — e, antes, ele frequentemente passava seu tempo ensinando as coisas para Draco ou jogando jogos estranhos com ele sem lhe explicar nada. De verdade, como isso era diferente?

Tarde da noite — porque Draco não dormira bem — outro pensamento, muito mais perturbador, lhe ocorrera; os jogos de memória eram, talvez, inocentes, e nunca achara estranho Severus lhe ensinar as diferenças entre uma mentira e uma verdade... até agora, quando a Oclumência tinha sido adicionada. E se os jogos estranhos de Severus não fossem jogos, mas lições? A Oclumência resolveria suas dores de cabeça, Draco tinha certeza disso, mas só as tivera _por causa_ de Severus. A Oclumência era parcialmente usada como autodisciplina e organização mental, mas sua verdadeira finalidade era como uma proteção contra a Legilimência. Não era algo que as pessoas aprendiam por diversão. Era algo que aprendiam quando tinham algo a esconder. Então, o que Severus queria que Draco escondesse e de quem?

Draco ainda precisava encontrar uma boa resposta, mas sua solução para esse problema com Severus era simples; se Severus usava Legilimência contra ele, então Draco estava certo de que era um método de ensino (tinha sido descrito assim em um dos livros), não uma tentativa de conseguir informação. E se Severus achava que Draco precisava aprender Oclumência — mesmo que ele não pudesse dizer ou explicar o motivo —, então, sim, era frustrante e confuso, mas... Até agora, Severus nunca o decepcionara. Draco precisava acreditar que havia um bom motivo para isso, mesmo se não pudesse ver ou saber no momento. Confiar em Severus tão cegamente fazia Draco se sentir desconfortavelmente vulnerável, e torcia para que o tiro não saísse pela culatra.

— Black achou que a Oclumência é uma boa solução para minhas dores de cabeça — repetiu Draco lenta e pacientemente, gostando da forma que a expressão de Severus se contorceu com impaciência. — Como você é só um pouquinho habilidoso — tomou o cuidado de dizer as palavras do mesmo jeito que Severus —, achei que você poderia me ensinar.

Severus não respondeu por longos momentos.

— Talvez — disse ele por fim. Sua voz estava rouca, o rosto mais pálido que o normal. Ele quase parecia doente, mas havia um tipo estranho de esperança, e Draco ficou satisfeito por ter tomado essa decisão. — Quando voltar das férias de natal, se ainda quiser aprender, então podemos... — Pigarreou. — Sim. É possível.

Draco assentiu.

— Feliz natal, senhor — falou e deixou Severus lá com aquela mesma expressão estranha no rosto.


	29. Meeting Dudley

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove  
Meeting Dudley  
(Encontrando Dudley)**

No momento em que o Retrato se fechou atrás de Potter e dos Weasley Um e Dois — que pareciam estressados com o treino de Quadribol de último minuto que lhes tirara o tempo de fazer as malas —, Weasley se aproximou e se sentou à mesma mesa que Draco e Granger ocupavam.

Granger ergueu os olhos por apenas um momento, e essa foi toda a atenção que Weasley recebeu antes de ela se voltar para o dever de casa. Draco marcou a página e fechou o livro. Granger voltou a erguer os olhos, dessa vez claramente cautelosa.

— Malfoy falou que você entreouviu minha conversa com Harry hoje de manhã — falou Weasley.

Granger virou a cabeça.

— Você contou?!

— É claro que contei — respondeu Draco. — Vocês já não conseguem se comunicar direito sem minha ajuda.

— Acho que estamos nos comunicando muito bem — falou Granger, tensa. Ela não olhou para Weasley.

— Não é o que parece — disse Weasley, exasperado —, porque você entendeu errado.

— Eu... — Era claro que Granger queria que sua postura fosse distante e controlada, mas para Draco ela parecia desesperadamente esperançosa. — Mesmo?

— Mesmo — respondeu Weasley no mesmo tom de antes. — Malfoy falou que você achou que estávamos falando sobre você.

— Não estavam? — A voz de Granger era baixinha.

— Da tia do Harry — contou Weasley. — Você sabe... a muggle que ele vai visitar amanhã.

— A-ah. — A voz de Granger era tensa. — Eu... eu achei...

— É, a gente sabe — falou Weasley, sorrindo um pouco. — Honestamente, você é brilhante e tudo o mais, mas bem...

— Um pouco idiota às vezes — terminou Draco. Os lábios de Granger tremeram, então ele se apressou a adicionar: — Mas a maior parte deve ter sido culpa dos Dementadores.

Granger começou a chorar, mas Draco não achava que ela estava completamente infeliz. Em sua poltrona perto do fogo, a Garota-Weasley olhou para eles com uma sobrancelha erguida. Draco acenou e, depois de um momento, ela ergueu os dedões, hesitante. Draco devolveu o gesto, e ela sorriu, virando-se para Creevey.

— Eu o-odeio brigar com v-vocês — falou Granger. Weasley arrastou sua cadeira para mais perto dela e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. — Eu realmente ia conversar depois do café, mas a-aí eu ouvi... E agora eu fui horrível o dia todo, nem falei com vocês! O Harry deve estar tão...

— Acho que ele está mais confuso do que qualquer outra coisa — falou Weasley com uma careta. — Eu estava até nós — indicou a si mesmo e a Draco — descobrirmos o que aconteceu.

— Me d-desculpe — disse Granger. — Eu não devia ter achado que vocês falariam algo do tipo...

— Foram os Dementadores — falou Weasley, puxando-a para um abraço. — Se não fosse por eles, Harry teria se desculpado no café da manhã e tudo estaria bem.

— Eles são horríveis — comentou Granger em voz baixa.

— Podia ser pior — respondeu Draco. — Você poderia ser como o coitado do Potter, que cai sempre que um se aproxima. — Isso arrancou uma risada surpresa de Granger, que aí pareceu horrorizada consigo mesma por se divertir com tal assunto. Ela secou os olhos na manga e se ajeitou. Weasley abaixou o braço.

— Ele não caiu hoje — contou Weasley em um tom que era defensivo e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo. Draco abafou uma risada, e Weasley sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável por vários minutos; Granger se voltou para sua redação, mas Draco e Weasley ficaram em silêncio, sem fazer nada além de aproveitar a falta de tensão. Weasley parecia particularmente satisfeito; afinal, ele suportara tudo sozinho naquela manhã, enquanto Draco resolvia as coisas com Severus, e fora ele quem recebera a indiferença de Granger o dia todo, enquanto Draco conseguira manter uma posição neutra com Potter e Granger.

— Sabe — falou Draco por fim —, isso é bacana.

— O quê? — perguntou Granger, cautelosa.

— Isso. Ter um problema que podemos resolver assim — estalou os dedos —, sem o Lorde das Trevas tentando voltar, nem alguém acabando na Ala Hospitalar. — Granger soltou um som que era uma mistura de risada e suspiro. Weasley só balançou a cabeça. — É uma pena que Potter não estava aqui para ver; ele certamente aprenderia algo.

Granger riu de verdade e deu um tapinha no ombro de Draco.

— Você pode contar pra ele mais tarde — falou ela, sorrindo. — Mas não imediatamente; acho que ele e eu precisamos conversar há tempos.

**-x-**

— Pronto? — perguntou Harry. Ginny concordou, e ele virou a página. Os dois estavam inclinados sobre uma cópia de _Quadribol Trimestral_, enquanto o trem chacoalhava em direção à estação King’s Cross.

Draco e Ron passaram a maior parte da viagem jogando xadrez — apesar de nenhum deles ter movido uma peça há cinco minutos —, e Harry duvidava que eles terminariam o jogo antes de o trem chegar. Luna e Colin tinham saído dali havia meia hora — eles precisaram voltar ao seu compartimento, onde seus malões estavam —, e Hermione estava sentada com Bichento em seu colo, o nariz enfiado em um enorme livro de Runas.

Ela estivera o esperando depois do treino de Quadribol, com um abraço e um pedido de desculpas bastante tímido. Harry também tinha se desculpado, mas era tarde e os dois precisavam fazer as malas e dormir, então não tinham dito mais nada, nem à noite, nem durante a correria que tinha sido o café da manhã.

Ainda assim, o cheiro dela não era bravo nem chateado, apenas um pouco ansioso e, ocasionalmente, culpado; apesar de ela não ter falado muito durante a viagem — por estar lendo —, isso não era atípico de Hermione, então Harry não estava muito preocupado.

Draco suspirou e moveu seu bispo por duas casas. Em frente a Harry, Ron soltou um som satisfeito.

— Xeque-mate — falou. Draco suspirou novamente, e suas peças trocaram murmúrios bravos sobre traidores de sangue e levar vergonha à família, mas eles não gritavam como antigamente; eles tinham suavizado durante os anos, apesar de ainda tagarelarem para quem quisesse ouvir sobre pureza de sangue e outras besteiras do tipo quando Draco ganhava.

O trem começou a perder velocidade. Ginny se recostou em seu assento, e Harry guardou a revista, o coração de repente disparado. Tinha sido bastante fácil se distrair com a revista e com seus amigos pelas últimas horas, mas agora tinha chegado e faltavam apenas alguns minutos até reencontrar Dudley e só algumas horas até reencontrar a tia Petunia e o tio Vernon. Respirou fundo.

Era como se estivesse em um transe ao pendurar a mochila nos ombros, ajudar Ron a tirar os malões das prateleiras e ir para o corredor barulhento.

— A gente vai escrever — falou Ron, passando um braço pelos ombros de Harry, assustando-o. — E quando você for pra casa, eu posso ir te visitar ou você pode ir pra Toca.

— Obrigado — falou Harry, engolindo. Olhou pela multidão, mas ainda não conseguia ver Padfoot. — Feliz natal. — Ginny afastou Ron para que pudesse dar um abraço apertado em Harry. — E boa sorte com o seu pai — falou para Draco, que lhe deu um sorrisinho por cima do ombro de Ginny. — Espero que dê certo.

— Estou certo de que dará — falou Draco, arrogante. Hydrus o chamou com um grito do outro lado da plataforma, e Draco fez uma careta, abraçou as garotas e desejou a todos eles um feliz natal, antes de se afastar para se juntar à sua família.

— Vamos — falou Ron. — Estou vendo o Sirius com a mãe e o pai.

— Meus pais estão ali — falou Hermione, apontando para a direção oposta. Ela abraçou Ginny, Ron e Harry. — Espero que seu natal seja bom — falou em voz baixa. Harry lhe deu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu. Imaginou se Ron tinha contado as coisas que ele falara sobre os Dursley e se era por isso que ela tinha dito isso.

— Eu também — respondeu.

— Eu... eu também vou escrever — falou ela. — Enquanto estiver com seus parentes. Se quiser? — Sim, Ron definitivamente tinha dito alguma coisa; percebeu o olhar que eles trocaram. Mas estava grato e certo de que, agora que as desculpas tinham sido aceitas, as coisas estavam bem entre eles. Esse pensamento o animou, apesar de a ansiedade e o medo estarem aumentando lentamente, construindo um nó pesado e desconfortável em seu peito. Ainda assim, conseguiu dar um sorriso genuíno e grato, antes de ela acenar e ir embora.

— Vamos — chamou Ginny, segurando seu braço e o puxando gentilmente atrás de Ron, que (sendo o mais alto e, portanto, quem conseguia ver melhor) guiava o caminho até os outros Weasley e até Padfoot. George estava lá, conversando animadamente com Padfoot, mas Fred não estava com ele; ele chegava agora, saltitando ao lado de um Percy corado.

A senhora Weasley puxou Ron e Ginny no momento em que os viu e, depois de soltá-los (eles foram prontamente cumprimentados pelo senhor Weasley), também abraçou Harry.

— Ei — falou Padfoot, afável —, ele é meu.

A senhora Weasley riu e deu um tapinha na bochecha de Harry, antes de se afastar para que Padfoot pudesse se aproximar.

— Pare de se estressar — murmurou ele, baixo demais para que os outros o ouvissem ao puxar Harry para um abraço. — Está me deixando estressado.

— Desculpe — murmurou Harry em resposta. Padfoot o apertou uma última vez, antes de se afastar com o nariz torcido.

Eles se despediram dos Weasley logo depois — Padfoot tinha dito, no dia anterior, que o horário deles seria apertado — e atravessaram a barreira, indo para a parte principal da estação. Padfoot procurou por um pedaço de pergaminho nos bolsos. Ele passou um ou dois segundos o olhando, aí assentiu para si mesmo e gesticulou para que Harry o seguisse.

Eles se viram na Plataforma Quatro, onde as roupas muggles de Padfoot (jeans, uma camiseta e uma jaqueta de couro) começaram a fazer sentido. Meninos e meninas (ainda que em menor quantidade) em blazers marrons — e, apesar de tudo, Harry imaginou o horror de Ron se ele visse isso, e sorriu — e calças e saias cor de laranja enchiam a plataforma, conversando animadamente com seus amigos e familiares. Harry sentiu um pouco de pena deles por precisarem usar o uniforme na viagem para casa.

Alguém trombou com Padfoot, empurrando-o.

— Desculpe — disse o homem numa voz esganiçada. Ele era baixinho, atarracado e careca, com óculos enormes e um bigode ruivo. O nariz de Harry identificou-o como Quirrell na mesma hora. Quirrell estivera cuidando de Dudley desde que Polkov atacara Petunia, Harry se lembrou, e ficou tenso, assumindo que isso significava que seu primo estava por perto. Em um tom muito mais baixo, Quirrell disse a Padfoot: — Garoto grande e loiro, à esquerda. Assume daqui?

— Não se preocupe — falou Padfoot normalmente e apertou o ombro de Quirrell. Ele se misturou à multidão em instantes. — Certo, então... — Harry achou Dudley no mesmo momento que Padfoot. Anos tinham se passado, mas achou que o reconheceria mesmo sem a ajuda de Quirrell.

Dudley estava alto. Facilmente com a mesma altura de Ron, e talvez até um pouco mais alto, mas Ron era esguio enquanto Dudley era _grande_. Não gordo, exatamente, como quando Harry o vira pela última vez, mas certamente pesado. Era quase como se alguém tivesse tirado a barba do tio Vernon e o esticado. Ele era muito mais alto do que o garoto ao seu lado — Piers Polkiss, Harry ficou surpreso ao perceber. Ele não mudara nada; ele ainda era magrelo e parecido com um rato. Particularmente, Harry ficou satisfeito de ver que estava mais alto que Piers, o que nunca fora o caso antes.

— Dudley? — chamou Padfoot, dando um passo para a frente. Quando Dudley se virou, ele franzia o cenho e passou vários segundos olhando para Padfoot e, depois, para Harry. Harry tentou parecer calmo. Piers cerrou os olhos.

— Sim — respondeu ele lentamente. — Você... uh... Você deveria dizer...

— Eu acabei trombando com seu professor de inglês — falou Padfoot, calmo. — Literalmente, na verdade.

— Ah — falou Dudley. — Bom. — Harry olhou para Padfoot com confusão, e ele murmurou algo sobre uma pergunta de segurança. Dudley levantou seu malão com uma mão grande e rosa, assentindo para Piers. — Vou indo, então.

— Boa sorte, Dud — murmurou Piers.

— É — falou ele. — A gente se vê amanhã, tá?

— Tá — respondeu Piers. Ele olhou com cautela para Padfoot e Harry uma última vez, deu um tapinha no ombro de Dudley e foi embora. Dudley se aproximou mais de Harry e Padfoot. De perto, seu cheiro era tão ansioso e cauteloso quanto Harry se sentia, e isso era estranhamente reconfortante.

— Oi — disse Harry.

— É. — Dudley se remexeu. — Então... uh... Onde está o carro?

— Pensei em pegarmos o Nôitibus Andante, na verdade — falou Padfoot. — É um dos nossos ônibus... você sabe... — Ele olhou ao redor. — Um especial.

— Você tem um ônibus? — perguntou Dudley, olhando de Harry para Padfoot. — Achei que você fosse um criminoso. — A risada escapou antes que Harry pudesse evitar, e Dudley franziu o cenho para ele antes de voltar a olhar para Padfoot, que o olhava boquiaberto. Hesitante, Dudley perguntou: — É especial por que você o roubou?

Padfoot fechou a boca e, parecendo divertido, disse:

— Não, ele não é meu e, não, eu não roubei, e é especial porque... É especial do mesmo jeito que Harry e eu somos especiais.

— Certo — falou Dudley por fim, parecendo (e cheirando) confuso. — Então vamos para casa nesse seu ônibus que não é seu?

— Se você estiver confortável com isso — falou Padfoot. — Já que é... sabe...

— Especial? — perguntou Dudley.

— Exatamente — respondeu Padfoot, assentindo.

— Certo — falou ele. — Claro. O ônibus. — Padfoot o olhou com aprovação e gesticulou para que o seguissem. Harry ficou onde estava.

— Er, Dudley — falou —, sua mãe disse qualquer coisa sobre mim, ou nós?

— Ela disse que você precisava de um lugar para ficar por alguns dias, por isso ia ficar com a gente. — Dudley olhou para Padfoot, considerando-o. — Achei que algo tinha acontecido com você, tipo acabou na prisão ou algo assim.

— Não sou um criminoso — suspirou Padfoot.

— Ela não disse mais nada? — insistiu Harry.

— Tipo o quê? — perguntou Dudley, o rosto ficando vermelho.

— Padfoot, acho que ele não sabe sobre... er... a escola que eu frequento — falou Harry.

— Está brincando — falou Padfoot, olhando para Harry, que fez uma careta, e depois para Dudley, que os olhava feio; era claro que ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. — Ah, pelo... — Padfoot correu uma mão pelo cabelo, murmurando xingamentos. — Certo. Como, em nome de Merlin, vamos para Surrey então?

— Nome de Merlin? — repetiu Dudley, confuso. Eles o ignoraram.

— Você tem dinheiro muggle? — perguntou Harry.

— Cinco — respondeu Padfoot, tirando uma nota amassada do bolso. Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Dudley?

— O quê?

— Você tem dinheiro? Pra um táxi?

— Não — respondeu ele. — A mãe disse que vocês cuidariam de tudo. — Harry ainda reconhecia seu tom, apesar dos anos; era um que aumentava gradualmente, que significava que ele faria birra se as coisas não melhorassem logo. — Por que não podemos pegar seu ônibus idiota?

Harry e Padfoot se entreolharam. Harry não gostou do franzir no rosto de seu padrinho.

— Sabe...

— Padfoot...

— Acho que vamos mesmo pegar.

— Padfoot...

— Será educativo — falou Padfoot com um ar de finalidade.

**-x-**

O padrinho de Harry os fez dar a volta na estação e descer uma rua lateral vazia. Dudley arrastou seu malão em silêncio. Harry parecia ter dificuldades com o dele. Ele estava mais alto do que Dudley se lembrava, mas ainda meio magrelo e claramente não era muito forte. Isso era reconfortante; se acabassem trocando socos, Dudley sabia que venceria.

Dudley se preocupara um pouco ao saber que veria Harry. Nunca tivera problemas com ele; afinal, Dudley sempre soubera que era o favorito, sempre vencera quando brigavam, sempre tivera mais amigos, os professores sempre gostaram mais dele, sempre ganhara mais presentes. _Ele_ nunca tinha vivido em um armário. Ele não tinha por que ressentir Harry.

Mas Harry tinha muitos motivos para odiá-los. Ele ficara tão feliz em ir embora, tinha ido embora com um criminoso (os jornais diziam que ele tinha morrido, mas a mãe prometera não ser o caso) e, quando Dudley soubera que morariam juntos por alguns dias, preocupara-se que Harry poderia estar bravo com a mãe, com o pai e com o próprio Dudley. Preocupara-se que Harry pudesse ter aprendido coisas horríveis com seu padrinho. Dudley não queria ser esfaqueado, nem tomar um tiro ou ser envenenado por seu primo vingativo, mesmo que a mãe tivesse dito achar que Harry não os machucaria. Até agora, parecia que ela estava certa. Harry e seu padrinho não pareciam ser perigosos — ainda que o padrinho fosse um criminoso, então as aparências enganavam no caso dele —, mas Dudley ia ser cuidadoso só por precaução.

— Aqui já está bom — falou o padrinho de Harry. Harry soltou seu malão, o rosto vermelho e a respiração ofegante. — Agora, Dudley, isso tudo vai ser um pouco demais para você e me desculpo por isso. Se seus pais tivessem te contado o que já deviam ter contado, essa seria uma experiência muito melhor para você.

— Quê? — perguntou Dudley, confuso. Olhou para Harry (de todas as pessoas) num pedido de ajuda, mas Harry apenas fez uma careta.

O padrinho de Harry ergueu uma mão. Ao lado de Dudley, Harry se encolheu e deu um passo para trás, olhando para alguma coisa. Um momento depois, um jovem surgiu do nada. Dudley recuou com um grito, as mãos se erguendo numa posição defensiva.

— Quem é você? — exigiu saber.

— Stan Shunpieke — falou o homem. — Cobrador do Nôitibus Andante. — Ele olhou para o padrinho de Harry com confusão. — Ele não é um...?

— Três, para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, Surrey, por favor — falou o padrinho de Harry com firmeza, entregando duas moedas de ouro enormes para o homem, como se fosse perfeitamente normal que as pessoas simplesmente surgissem. Um olhar rápido para Harry mostrou que ele também não parecia surpreso, apesar de ter olhado rapidamente para Dudley pelo canto dos olhos. Determinado a não fazer papel de bobo até saber o que estava acontecendo, Dudley abaixou as mãos e tentou parecer tão calmo quanto eles. Harry ergueu o canto dos lábios. — Vamos, Harry, Dudley.

— Caramba — falou Stan Shunpike, piscando para o padrinho de Harry. — Você é Sirius Black. Você estava no jornal...

— Três para Surrey — falou o padrinho de Harry, mal-humorado.

— Então... Você disse Harry? Não o Harry Potter? — Harry se encolheu atrás de seu padrinho, ajeitando o cabelo.

— Três para...

— É, eu ouvi — suspirou Shunpike. — Três para Surrey. Entrem, então, e encontrem seus lugares. Eu levo as malas!

— Entrar? — perguntou Dudley em voz baixa.

— Vamos explicar no caminho — falou Harry, segurando o braço de Dudley. — Só... não grite nem nada assim, está bem?

— Eu não grito — falou Dudley a seu primo com uma carranca. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Cuidado com o degrau — falou Harry, guiando Dudley.

Apesar do aviso, Dudley quase tropeçou no degrau, que apareceu junto da porta de um enorme ônibus púrpura. Ele não gritou, mas ficou boquiaberto. Em vez de fileiras de bancos, havia pequenos conglomerados de cadeiras, mesas e camas. O ônibus estava cheio; havia várias famílias, todas com filhos com a idade de Dudley, que eram normais — exceto por um garoto, que brincava com um baralho que pegou fogo enquanto Dudley observava —, mas os adultos eram outra história. Alguns usavam roupas que não combinavam — havia uma mulher com o paletó de um terninho e as calças de um pijama, e um homem numa saia longa e uma jaqueta de futebol —, mas os outros usavam vestidos estranhos e, alguns, chapéus pontudos. Duas corujas piavam de suas gaiolas no canto.

— Algum lugar quieto — falou o padrinho de Harry, entrando depois deles.

Dudley permitiu que Harry o guiasse até o segundo andar do ônibus, até um amontado de camas.

— Segure-se — falou Harry. Assim que Dudley se sentou, o ônibus inteiro avançou e saiu voando. Felizmente, Dudley tinha prestado atenção ao conselho de Harry e o poste da cama em que se segurou evitou que acabasse no chão. Dudley olhou pela janela, maravilhado com a velocidade que iam... Fez uma careta ao quase baterem em outro ônibus e desviou os olhos. Quando voltou a olhar para fora, estavam em alguma parte do interior.

Ofegou.

— Todo seu — falou o padrinho de Harry, indicando Dudley.

— Você pode explicar — argumentou Harry. — Você já teve essa conversa antes.

— E foi culpa da sua tia, também — suspirou o padrinho de Harry.

— O que foi culpa da mãe? — perguntou Dudley, preparando-se para ficar bravo se eles falassem qualquer coisa injusta.

— Ela nunca me contou que a minha mãe era uma bruxa — falou Harry, respondendo mesmo querendo que seu padrinho explicasse tudo. Aí a cabeça de Dudley entendeu o que seus ouvido escutaram, e ele apenas encarou. — O que significa que eu não sabia que era um bruxo até conhecer Padfoot. Nós usamos magia. Vou ficar com vocês porque sua mãe pediu; você, er... sabe que ela foi atacada, certo?

— Por um lunático com uma faca — rosnou Dudley. Quisera visitá-la no hospital, mas o pai não permitira. Dudley rasgara um saco de areia naquela noite.

— Por um lunático com uma varinha — corrigiu o padrinho de Harry gentilmente. Ele tirou um graveto longo e fino de sua jaqueta. Fagulhas vermelhas saíram da ponta quando ele o ofereceu a Dudley... pelo menos até Dudley o tocar, aí as fagulhas sumiram. Recolheu a mão. — Harry concordou em ajudar com um feitiço de proteção, porque ele tem o sangue da sua mãe.

— Magia? — perguntou Dudley, duvidoso.

— Magia — concordou Harry.

Dudley pensou em discordar — o pai sempre tinha dito que magia não existia (apesar de ter dito bem menos desde Harry ter ido embora e, agora que Dudley pensava nisso, era bem interessante) —, mas estava sentado em um ônibus que aparecera do nada e que tinha ido de Londres para o interior em menos de cinco segundos.

— Certo — falou.

Harry e seu padrinho trocaram um olhar incrédulo.

— Certo? — repetiu Harry, com um sorriso lento e descrente.

— Eu acabei de ver um homem surgir do nada — falou Dudley, dando de ombros. — Magia é uma boa explicação.

— Huh — falou o padrinho de Harry.

Dudley pegou mais alguns segundos para processar as coisas; principalmente que, se Harry ia proteger a mãe, então era improvável que ele os machucasse, com um passado criminoso ou sem. Era um alívio.

— Obrigado. — Dudley se pegou dizendo. Harry o olhou. — Nós provavelmente não somos suas pessoas favoritas, mas você ainda vai ajudar a mãe, então... é. Obrigado.

Harry parecia mais surpreso do que qualquer outra coisa, mas, depois de alguns segundos desconfortáveis, ele assentiu uma vez e disse:

— Sem problema. — Então, ele sorriu, hesitante e tímido, e ocorreu a Dudley que ele podia estar tão preocupado em ver Dudley quanto Dudley estivera em vê-lo.

Dudley retribuiu o sorriso por um momento, mas agora tinha algumas perguntas bem importantes.

— Então, se magia é real, os alienígenas também são?


	30. Return to Privet Drive

**Capítulo Trinta  
Return to Privet Drive  
(De Volta à rua dos Alfeneiros)**

A porta da frente do Número Quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros se abriu antes mesmo que Padfoot pudesse tocar a campainha, e Moony os mandou entrar. Harry preferia que fosse assim — rápido —, porque significava que não tinha tempo de piorar as coisas em sua cabeça mais do que já tinha feito.

Atrás de Moony, a tia Petunia murmurou algo sobre os vizinhos antes de soltar um guincho animado ao ver Dudley e se aproximar.

Harry respirou fundo e olhou para o corredor. O tapete era novo, e as paredes eram as mesmas, apesar de uma ou duas das fotografias penduradas terem sido trocadas por outras mais recentes. Duas malas — provavelmente de seus tios — descansavam contra a parede. Um pouco depois de onde os Dursley se reuniam alegremente, Harry podia ver seu antigo armário. A viagem no Nôitibus com Dudley tinha sido boa, mas estar aqui, de volta a essa casa... Harry hesitou na porta.

— Correu tudo bem, pelo jeito? — falou Padfoot a Moony e Dora.

— Bem o bastante — disse Remus. — Você?

— Considerando tudo — suspirou Padfoot, esfregando o queixo. — Dudley não sabia tanto quanto deveria saber, e com isso quero dizer que ele não sabia _nada_... então...

Mas Harry não ouviu o resto do que Padfoot tinha a dizer, porque o tio Vernon andou discretamente — incrivelmente silencioso para um homem do seu tamanho. Alguns fios prateados tinham aparecido em seu bigode, mas, fora isso, ele estava exatamente como Harry se lembrava.

— Moleque — disse ele, um pouco sem jeito. Harry viu Padfoot e Moony ficarem tensos, e Dora juntou as sobrancelhas, mas a palavra não tinha o desgosto que tivera na última vez que Harry a ouvira. Merlin, Vernon estava mesmo se esforçando.

— Olá — falou Harry, esfregando a nuca.

— Fez boa viagem? — perguntou o tio Vernon, mal-humorado.

— Sim, foi... sim. — O tio Vernon fez um leve som de aprovação. — Você? — Os olhos de Vernon foram para Moony e Dora, e ele assentiu, cauteloso. Divertido, Harry imaginou se a reação dele teria sido a mesma se Dora estivesse usando o cabelo colorido de sempre (e não o cabelo castanho liso e normal que ela usava no momento), ou se Moony estivesse usando as vestes de professor em vez de um suéter e jeans.

— Bem — falou Petunia, pigarreando. Ela soltou Dudley e olhou para Padfoot, Moony e Dora. Harry não a vira o olhar nem uma vez ainda. Como Vernon, ela tinha a mesma aparência que ele lembrava. — Nós precisamos desfazer as malas, então se não se importarem...

Padfoot abriu a boca; Harry quis sorrir e se encolher ao mesmo tempo, mas Moony pisou no pé dele, e Padfoot a fechou.

— É claro; Dora e eu estamos indo — falou Moony, educado. — Foi um prazer conhecê-los. — Ele colocou uma mão quente no ombro de Harry. — Nós nos veremos logo, tenho certeza. — E aí ele olhou educadamente para os tios de Harry. — A gente se vê mais tarde, Padfoot. — Harry virou a cabeça, esperançoso; Padfoot tinha dito que ele e Dumbledore achavam que seria melhor se Padfoot mantivesse sua distância enquanto Harry se acomodava, mas Harry preferia que ele ficasse.

— Vai ficar, é? — murmurou o tio Vernon, olhando de soslaio para Padfoot.

— Dumbledore achou melhor que alguém os protegesse até ele chegar para organizar tudo — falou Padfoot, alegre.

A tia Petunia se esticou ao máximo de sua altura e, por um momento, Harry achou que ela fosse discutir, mas aí seus olhos foram para Dudley e ela assentiu lentamente.

— O Monstro fez empadão de carne para... oof... o jantar — falou Dora, tropeçando no tapete da porta ao sair. — Eu coloquei no forno para manter aquecido.

— Deixe o Padfoot longe dos eletrodomésticos — murmurou Moony a Harry ao seguir Dora para fora. Padfoot soltou um resmungo irritado, mas Harry sorriu e assentiu.

— Bem — falou Padfoot, fechando a porta atrás deles —, primeiro o jantar ou as malas?

— A que hora ele... Dumbledore vai chegar? — perguntou a tia Petunia.

— Oito — respondeu Padfoot. A tia Petunia assentiu.

— Preciso conversar sobre algumas coisas com o Dudley antes de ele chegar, então. — O jeito que ela olhou para Dudley era ansioso, e o cheiro do tio Vernon era desconfortável. — Eu... nós não...

— Não, eu sei que vocês não contaram — disse Padfoot ironicamente. A tia Petunia ficou imóvel, uma mão trêmula a meio caminho de Dudley, como se fosse puxá-lo para mais perto. Dudley olhou para os adultos. — O que significa que _eu_ cuidei dos dois meninos... — Padfoot indicou Harry e Dudley — até agora. — A tia Petunia só o olhou. — Ele aceitou bem — adicionou, prestativo. Harry se encolheu.

— Você... — gaguejou Petunia. — Dudley... ele...?

— Olha aqui — falou o tio Vernon, severo, o rosto assumindo um fraco tom rosado. — Você não pode simplesmente vir aqui e começar a contar ao meu filho suas histórias malucas sobre... sobre...

— Magia? — terminou Padfoot. Seu cheiro era divertido de um jeito irritado. O tio Vernon se contorceu ao ouvir a palavra, do mesmo jeito que os bruxos faziam ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort, e a tia Petunia crispou os lábios de um jeito que lembrava a professora McGonagall. — Alguém tinha que contar a ele...

— Nós íamos contar — ralhou a tia Petunia.

— Mas não contaram. — O cheiro de Padfoot era exasperado, e ele ignorou os resmungos da tia Petunia sobre ela mesma querer contar pessoalmente, em vez de contar pelo telefone. — E eu não podia simplesmente colocá-lo em um ônibus mágico sem explicar um pouco.

— Ônibus mágico?! — exigiu saber o tio Vernon. As narinas da tia Petunia se alargaram, e ela abriu a boca para falar algo que Harry sabia que seria petulante e grosseiro, mas Dudley falou primeiro.

— Foi muito lega, pai — falou ele, dando de ombros. Harry olhou para seu primo, surpreso, mas satisfeito. Padfoot deu o menor dos sorrisos; Harry achou que ele gostava bastante de Dudley. A tia Petunia e o tio Vernon congelaram. Harry quase conseguia ver seu desgosto por magia brigar com sua inabilidade de negar algo a Dudley (inclusive opiniões). — Ele apareceu _do nada_ e andou _tão_ rápido... Ele pode ir alguma hora? — Dudley de repente olhou para Padfoot e depois para Harry. — E a mãe?

— Claro — respondeu Padfoot com um sorriso maldoso.

E apesar de a tia Petunia ter olhado para Padfoot duramente, o fato de que Dudley estava do lado dele e de Harry era o que tinha resolvido a situação com mais eficiência do que qualquer outra coisa — exceto, talvez, pela magia.

— Talvez outro dia, querido — falou a tia Petunia lentamente. — Por que não vai guardar suas coisas antes do jantar? Eu já subo. — Dudley ergueu seu malão com uma facilidade que Harry invejou só um pouco e subiu as escadas. Harry imaginou se ela queria que ele não estivesse ali para que pudesse falar mais coisas a Padfoot sem que Dudley interferisse, mas tudo o que ela fez foi olhar para Harry. — Você vai ficar no quarto de hóspedes — falou. Harry olhou de soslaio para o seu armário, um pouco aliviado. Se a tia Petunia percebeu, ela não falou nada. — Não está arrumado, já que chegamos pouco antes de vocês, mas pode deixar suas coisas lá e eu levo a roupa de cama depois.

— É, tudo bem. — Apesar de nunca ter sido proibido nos sete anos que morara ali, nunca tivera motivos para colocar os pés no andar de cima (afinal, seu armário, o banheiro, a cozinha e as portas da frente e do fundo eram todos no térreo), então não tinha certeza de onde o quarto de hóspedes ficava. Tentava decidir se devia perguntar a tia Petunia ou se devia deixar à sorte quando ela pigarreou.

— Lá em cima, à esquerda e à esquerda de novo — falou ela.

— Obrigado — murmurou Harry.

— Eu fiquei lá uma vez — falou Padfoot, empurrando Harry gentilmente na direção das escadas —, quando o senhor e a senhora Evans moravam aqui. Acho que ainda sei onde é. — Ele ergueu o malão de Harry antes que ele pudesse sequer erguer a mão e mandou Harry subir as escadas à sua frente. — Jantar em uma hora? — perguntou a tia Petunia, que assentiu, tensa. — Ótimo. Grite se precisar de mim. — O tio Vernon resmungou algo ininteligível.

Harry e Padfoot não voltaram a falar até estarem no quarto de hóspede, com a porta fechada atrás deles.

— Bem — falou Padfoot, afundando-se na cama —, podia ter sido _muito_ pior. — Era verdade, mas Harry ainda não sabia o que dizer. Caminhou até a janela e olhou para o jardim dos fundos do Número Quatro. Dudley tinha sido uma surpresa agradável, mas o tio Vernon e a tia Petunia eram mais ou menos como Harry tinha esperado; tentavam ser educados, mas não estavam particularmente diferentes do que a última vez que Harry os vira. E se eles todos voltassem aos hábitos antigos? Harry sabia que era o que ele já tinha feito; não falava se não falavam com ele, não fazia perguntas... A luz acendeu, e Padfoot se remexeu na cama atrás dele. — Tudo bem, garoto? — Harry deu de ombros. — Voltamos a isso, foi? — Ele soava divertido, mas havia preocupação em seu cheiro. — Você não passou nem dez minutos nessa casa e já voltou a responder com um dar de ombros a qualquer pergunta pessoal e a não encontrar os olhos de quem está falando.

— O que quer que eu diga? — perguntou, irritado, virando-se para encarar seu padrinho e encontrando seus olhos deliberadamente. — Que é bom estar de volta e que estou muito feliz de ver todo mundo? — Ficou aliviado e desapontado quando Padfoot não brigou com ele em resposta.

—_ Agora _você parece mais com você mesmo — falou Padfoot, sorrindo. Harry o olhou feio. — Não se esqueça que isso tudo está acontecendo nos seus termos, você está fazendo um favor a _eles_. Se eles forem desagradáveis e você decidir que não quer ficar aqui... — Harry já não queria estar ali, mas achava que Padfoot sabia disso. — Não há nada que te impeça de ir embora.

— E se não funcionar? — perguntou Harry.

— No pior dos casos, você tem uma varinha — falou Padfoot, sorrindo. — Eu gostaria de vê-los tentar te parar... Apesar de que seria melhor se não chegasse a tanto.

— Não estou falando de ir embora — falou Harry, rindo um pouco. Padfoot pareceu satisfeito consigo mesmo, e Harry perguntou-se se ele tinha “entendido errado” de propósito, apenas para animar Harry. — Estou falando do... sabe... feitiço. Eles têm que gostar de mim ou não vai funcionar. — A última parte tinha saído murmurada, mas sabia que Padfoot tinha ouvido.

— E? — falou Padfoot. Harry o olhou, um pouco impotente. Era desnecessário dizer, é claro, que os Dursley nunca gostaram de Harry, e que ele nunca gostara deles. De verdade, não se importava muito com o que eles pensavam de si, mas também não queria que essa experiência desagradável fosse em vão. — Harry?

— Deixa pra lá — suspirou Harry.

— Harry. — O tom de Padfoot era severo.

— Não importa...

— _Harry._

— Está bem! — falou Harry, um pouco mais alto do que quisera. — Eu tentei quando era pequeno e nunca funcionou. Eu fazia o que me mandavam fazer, não falava muito, não respondia, não mencionava magia, não fazia perguntas, era legal com Dudley, fazia as tarefas da casa, tentava fazê-los feliz, e ainda assim eles nunca gostaram de mim!

— Primeiro, seu tio não é protegido pelo feitiço, então, francamente, quem se importa com o que ele pensa? — falou Padfoot, balançando uma mão. — Segundo, não se preocupe em fazê-los feliz. — Padfoot parecia muito mais calmo do que Harry achava que ele tinha o direito de estar, considerando o estresse que o próprio Harry sentia. — Como você disse, isso nunca funcionou, então não perca tempo. Olhe para Dudley, falando sobre como ele achou o Nôitibus legal; eles não _gostaram_ disso, mas não foi por isso que o odiaram, né?

— Não, mas eles gostam dele — murmurou Harry.

— Eu também gosto — admitiu Padfoot, bastante confuso, antes de se acalmar. — E eles obviamente não gostam nem um pouco de mim, mas eles foram grosseiros?

— Não — murmurou Harry. — Mas é você. Eles provavelmente acham que você vai transformá-los em sapos ou qualquer coisa assim.

— Seria interessante — falou Padfoot, pensativo, o que arrancou outro sorriso relutante de Harry. — E, sim, parte disso pode ser esse medo, mas acho que é por que estou aqui, os ajudando, quando eles sabem perfeitamente bem que não preciso ajudar. Você está na mesma posição.

— Mmm — falou Harry, sem se deixar convencer.

— Quer meu conselho? — perguntou Padfoot. — Fique com Dudley. Ele é o mais sensato deles e não parece se importar muito com a sua presença. — Harry resmungou. — E quando você o conquistar, acho que já é meio caminho andado com seus tios.

— Acho que sim — falou. Já tinha visto isso no térreo.

— E, Harry?

— Mmm?

— São só três dias.

**-x-**

— Vão ser os três dias mais longos da porcaria da minha vida — bufou Sirius, jogando-se numa das cadeiras da cozinha, em frente a Dora. Eles o esperavam.

— Chá? — Sirius acenou a varinha para a despensa e uma garrafa de uísque de fogo saiu voando. Remus convocou três copos do armário e serviu aos três. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Padfoot; vamos visitar amanhã — falou Remus, reconfortante, e passou um copo de uísque de fogo para ele.

— Dumbledore falou que só depois do jantar — bufou Sirius.

— O feitiço funcionou? — perguntou Dora, tomando um gole de sua bebida. — Foi complicado?

— Foi erguido, se é o que quer dizer. Um pouco de sangue de todos eles, algumas Runas, e Dumbledore deu umas doze voltas na casa, mas não vai se consolidar se eles não se _apegarem_. — Sirius fez uma careta. — Eu não devia ter deixado que ele fizesse isso, ele já está deprimido, todo quieto e mal-humorado, sem encontrar os olhos de ninguém.

— Ele estava meio estranho quando vocês chegaram — comentou Remus, tomando um gole generoso de sua própria bebida. Remus só conhecera Harry alguns meses depois de Sirius ter o adotado (exceto por um encontro muito rápido naquele dia que Harry se perdera no Flu), então ele nunca o conhecera como ele era inicialmente, e Dora o conhecera ainda mais tarde.

— Só um pouco — respondeu brevemente. — Ele fez os Elfos da escola guardarem comida no malão dele.

— Ele não gosta da comida dos Dursley? — perguntou Dora, cautelosa.

— Ele não acha que eles vão dividir. — Sirius terminou sua bebida num gole só, que queimou sua garganta, e colocou o copo na mesa mais duramente do que intencionara. Harry não falara nada sobre a comida enquanto desfazia a mala, e Sirius fingiu não notar, mas com o conhecimento que tinha, era bastante fácil adivinhar a lógica de seu afilhado. Dora o olhou, perplexa. — Sei que vão dividir... Eles dividiram no jantar, mas o fato de que ele sequer achou precisar... — Pegou o Uísque de Fogo, encheu os copos e tomou outro gole. — É o mesmo garoto que enfrentou um Comensal da Morte na semana passada, um maldito _basilisco_ no ano passado e o próprio Voldemort algumas vezes, mas três muggles o deixam todo nervoso! O que eu vou fazer com ele?!

— Guardar comida foi uma decisão calculada — ofereceu Remus —, não imprudente, como foi com Peter. Isso deve contar para alguma coisa, né?

Sirius lhe deu um olhar fulminante. Remus sorriu contra sua bebida.

— Ele vai ficar bem, Sirius — falou Dora, dando um tapinha em sua mão. — Se tem uma coisa em que o Harry é bom, é tirar o melhor de péssimas situações.

— E se ele tiver algum problema, qualquer que seja, você vai estar na porta no instante em que ficar sabendo — adicionou Remus, os lábios se torcendo. — Que Merlin ajude Petunia ou Vernon se eles sequer sonharem em abrir a porta do armário embaixo das escadas. — Sirius bufou, zombeteiro, contra seu copo de Uísque, e Remus o olhou na mesma hora, os olhos duros, mas divertidos.

— Padfoot — disse ele, exasperado. — O que você fez?

— Tranquei — contou Sirius, tomando um gole rápido. — Eles não vão conseguir abrir o armário se o Harry estiver a seis metros dele. — Remus balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Pronto — falou Dora, bebendo o resto de seu Uísque —, o armário está trancado, o Harry vai comer quer os parentes o alimentem ou não... Qual é o pior que pode acontecer?

**-x-**

— ... já disse — falou Harry, exasperado, porque devia ter dito a mesma coisa quarenta vezes (no mínimo!) naquela tarde —, nós _não_ somos criminosos.

Dudley o olhou com ceticismo e abaixou uma carta.

Alguém bateu na porta de Dudley. Harry abaixou a própria carta.

— Dudley? — chamou a tia Petunia.

— Que, mãe? — respondeu ele, impaciente. Ele estava bastante concentrado, se a língua que saía de sua boca era uma indicação. Suas bochechas rosadas estavam cobertas de fuligem, assim como seus dedos gordinhos; Dudley ainda não vencera nenhuma partia de Snap Explosivo, mas, surpreendentemente (Harry esperara um ataque de birra), isso não tinha diminuído seu entusiasmo.

A porta foi aberta, e a tia Petunia espiou dentro do quarto com desconfiança.

— Vocês estão fazendo bastante barulho — disse ela. Dudley abaixou outra carta, que explodiu com um estalo alto. A tia Petunia guinchou, e Dudley soltou um gritinho de animação enquanto as cartas caíam do teto. — Eu... Bem, isso explica o barulho... — Ela olhou para Harry de soslaio, cautelosa. — Algo seu, assumo? — Harry assentiu, igualmente cauteloso. — Bem, vai ter que guardar; Piers acabou de chegar e ele não pode ver...

— Piers está aqui? — perguntou Dudley, erguendo os olhos.

— Eu pedi para ele esperar lá embaixo — falou a tia Petunia, saindo do caminho quando uma carta quase acertou seu nariz.

— Ótimo! — Dudley se levantou e passou pela tia Petunia. Harry o ouviu descer as escadas pouco depois. Começou a recolher as cartas antes que Piers subisse e fizesse perguntas.

— Elas são... seguras? — perguntou a tia Petunia, apontando para uma carta caída perto de seu pé. Harry assentiu, e ela se inclinou, pegando-a com cuidado e a oferecendo a ele. Juntos, limparam o chão em segundos, e Harry tinha uma pilha de cartas inofensivas, embora desorganizadas, em sua mão. — Você lembra do Piers? — perguntou ela. — Vocês frequentaram a escola juntos.

— Lembro — respondeu. — Nós o vimos ontem, na plataforma. — Piers fizera parte da gangue de Dudley e, além do próprio Dudley, tinha sido o maior atormentador de Harry. Mas ao contrário de Dudley, Piers não tinha motivo para repensar sua atitude, então Harry não estava tão ansioso assim para ir passar o tempo com ele. Conseguia ouvi-los subir as escadas, provavelmente indo usar o computador no segundo quarto de Dudley.

— O pai dele me ajudou com aqueles documentos para o julgamento do seu padrinho. — Harry não sabia se quem estava mais surpreso por ouvir essas palavra era ele ou ela; até agora, ela tinha lhe dirigido poucas palavras e nunca fizera referência ao julgamento de Padfoot.

— Por que fez isso? — As palavras saíram da boca de Harry antes que pudesse impedi-las. A tia Petunia parecia bastante surpresa; se pela pergunta ou se pelo fato de Harry tê-la feito, ou ambos, Harry não sabia.

— Achei que você não fosse querer voltar, tanto quanto não queríamos que você voltasse — respondeu ela, desafiadora, apesar de parecer se encolher um pouco quando ele não a questionou. Ela estava certa, afinal, mas era estranhamente animador ouvia-la dizer que tinha tirado o tempo para considerar seus sentimentos. — E, apesar de tudo, aqui estamos nós. — Ela parecia um pouco desconfortável. — Você foi forçado a vir ficar conosco?

— Não — suspirou Harry. A tia Petunia pareceu verdadeiramente surpresa, mas apenas por um instante.

— Então por quê? — perguntou ela, desconfiada.

— Era coisa certa a se fazer — murmurou. O rosto dela se contraiu, e ele perguntou-se por que sua resposta a incomodara quando era claro que ela não tinha nenhum problema com a ideia de ele estar ali contra sua vontade.

Os dois se sobressaltaram quando a campainha tocou, mas o alívio tomou conta de Harry menos de um segundo depois. Achava que tinha se saído bem com os Dursley naquele dia, mas precisava de muita energia e muito cuidado com o que falar para lidar com eles. Padfoot tinha dito para não se preocupar em fazê-los felizes, mas era difícil se livrar de hábitos antigos. Estava bastante ansioso por uma visita da sua família de verdade, com quem podia apenas relaxar e não precisava censurar todos seus pensamentos.

— Mãããe — chamou Dudley do quarto ao lado, sobre o som de seu computador. — A porta!

— Deve ser seu padrinho — falou a tia Petunia, tensa, dando espaço para Harry passar. Ela cerrou os olhos. — Espero que ele não tenha vindo mais cedo só para jantar. Ele prometeu manter sua distância.

Harry — já na metade das escadas — assentiu para ela de um jeito que esperava que fosse reconfortante e foi até a porta.

Mas não era Padfoot quem estava do outro lado, tampouco Moony, Dora ou Marlene. Era uma mulher enorme de rosto vermelho, com uma mala presa embaixo de um braço e um bulldog mal-humorado embaixo do outro.

Eles se olharam por vários segundos, horrorizados, e aí a tia Marge soltou um grito alto e agudo:

— Vernon! Petunia!


	31. The Trouble With Family

**Capítulo Trinta e Um  
The Trouble With Family  
(O Problema com a Família)**

— Draco? — A voz do pai passou pela porta entreaberta de seu escritório.

— Rá — disse Hydrus; era depois do almoço, e os dois iam para o andar de cima. Draco queria se trancar em seu quarto com um livro pelo resto da tarde. — Alguém está com _problemas._ — O pai soara particularmente sério, mas Draco só ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu irmão e colocou a cabeça para dentro do escritório.

O pai girou o pulso; um gesto para que entrasse. Draco obedeceu, fechando a porta no rosto arrogante de Hydrus.

— Sente-se — falou o pai, e Draco o fez, acomodando o livro em seu colo. O pai correu os olhos por ele. — _Esclarecendo o Futuro?_

— É para Adivinhação — falou. E era mesmo... Ou, pelo menos, a capa do livro era. Dentro dela, estava um dos livros que Black tinha lhe enviado sobre Oclumência.

— É um assunto interessante? — perguntou o pai. Ele nunca cursara essa matéria, apesar de a mãe ter cursado.

— Acho que sim — respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Muito mais seguro do que Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, pelo que fiquei sabendo — insistiu o pai. Draco pensou em Longbottom, que se cortara em xícaras quebradas e se queimara com o chá mais vezes do que Draco conseguia contar, e pensou em Potter, que, apesar de não acreditar que Trelawney tinha algum habilidade real, ficava bastante estressado com as previsões da professora. Mas sabia em que direção o pai tentava levar a conversa e permitiu.

— Depende do aluno — respondeu. — Quem seguiu as instruções do professor não teve problemas.

— Ainda está determinado a me fazer mudar de ideia? — perguntou o pai, ao mesmo tempo aborrecido e divertido. Draco olhou de volta, imperturbável, até que o pai balançou uma mão. — Muito bem; convença-me. — Ele se esforçava para não deixar transparecer, mas Draco conseguia ver que ele estava curioso.

— Eu já convenci — falou lentamente. — Eu prometi informação em troca de um favor... o favor sendo desistir do caso contra Hagrid e o Hipogrifo. E aqui estamos nós.

— Eu concordei _considerar_ um favor — corrigiu o pai. — Se sua “informação” for algo tolo ou trivial, não prometerei nada.

— Não é — falou. — Mas não quero que volte atrás só por que não _gostou_ do que tenho a dizer. — Olhou para o pai com os olhos cerrados, recebendo a mesma expressão em resposta. O pai foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos, e Draco escondeu um sorriso.

— É algo ruim?

— É o que você vai achar — falou Draco e tinha certeza disso. O pai o estudou por longos segundos, e Draco olhou de volta sem se deixar incomodar. O pai era um homem poderoso, mas ele não era como Severus (alguém, sabia, que podia ler sua mente), e Draco o tinha bem onde o queria. E pensar que Severus duvidara dele.

— Muito bem — suspirou o pai. — Qual é a sua informação? — Não era uma promessa, mas Draco suspeitava que era o melhor que ia conseguir nessas circunstâncias.

— Dobby está livre — falou.

Não apenas era uma informação que o pai desconhecia e consideraria importante (e inconveniente), mas, mesmo que o pai não achasse, Draco esperava que ele decidisse que sua raiva com Draco era mais importante do que seu caso contra Hagrid.

— Algo ruim, de fato. — Os lábios do pai foram as únicas coisas que se mexeram quando ele falou. — E como você sabe?

— Eu o libertei — contou em voz baixa.

— Libertou. — Não era uma pergunta. — E _por que_ — a voz dele endureceu na palavra — você fez isso? — Draco deu de ombros. — Você prometeu informação, Draco. — O pai se sentou, tão frio e tenso quanto uma estátua, do outro lado da mesa, apesar de Draco ter certeza de que sua raiva borbulhava, quente, sob a pele. O pai estava com a varinha em mãos, girando-a de uma forma bastante ameaçadora, a ponta indo descansar na direção de Draco vez ou outra. — Conte.

— Você já tem sua informação — falou Draco. A expressão do pai ficou tensa, e de repente Draco se sentiu tonto.

_Draco._ Ele demorou um momento para perceber que a boca do pai não tinha se mexido, que ouvira a palavra dentro de sua cabeça. Ela estava deslocada lá, de um jeito parecido com os cutucões de Severus, mas ao mesmo tempo não era nada parecido; o que quer que fosse, não doía. _Conte._

Por mais incomum que fosse esse método de comunicação, a exigência em si não era insensata. Draco _tinha_ prometido, e se o pai exigia mais respostas, Draco as daria. Por um momento, considerou uma meia verdade; que Dobby era seu amigo, que Dobby não era feliz na Mansão, que isso era tudo.

_A verdade, Draco._ As palavras foram rosnadas, e Draco encolheu-se por causa do jeito que elas o faziam se sentir. Ele certamente não ia discutir com o pai enquanto ele estivesse nesse humor.

— Para te punir — falou. Sua voz soou vazia para os próprios ouvidos. O olhar do pai pareceu exigir mais do que isso, assim como sua presença (ou seja lá o que fosse) em sua cabeça. — Depois do ano passado... Você colocou todo mundo em perigo com o que fez...

— Vai _ainda_ está falando disso? — sibilou o pai, parecendo tão exasperado quanto furioso. Ele cortou o ar com a varinha, e Draco se sentiu um pouco mais como ele mesmo. — Que eu não fechei a escola quando me pediu?

— Eu estava falando do diário — disse Draco e se arrependeu na mesma hora.

Silêncio tomou o escritório. A raiva do pai voltou a ficar escondida — mas certamente ainda lá — atrás de um rosto impassível.

— Como é que é? — Até sua voz era impassível. O que Draco não daria para ter o nariz Animago de Potter, ou a Legilimência de Severus, para saber o que ele realmente pensava.

— Você me ouviu — falou.

— Do que você _está_ falando? — perguntou o pai. Era uma oportunidade para Draco voltar atrás. Mas o pai já estava bravo e continuaria bravo mesmo se Draco a aceitasse. E, ainda por cima, agiria ofendido e superior.

— O diário — falou friamente. — O diário de Tom Riddle que você colocou no caldeirão da Weasley quando fomos ao Beco Diagonal antes das aulas. — Em sua defesa, a expressão do pai não mudou; não houve um brilho de entendimento ou culpa, nada. Foi o que o entregou.

— Isso é loucura, Draco — falou o pai, balançando a cabeça.

— Eu sei — respondeu, mordaz. — Que tipo de monstro faria isso com um garotinha e uma escola cheia de crianças? — A pele ao redor dos olhos do pai ficou tensa.

— Não vou permitir que faça essas acusações infundadas — falou o pai friamente. — Se tal coisa fosse verdade, os Aurores certamente já teriam aparecido na Mansão para fazer algumas perguntas há muito tempo. Quem colocou essas ideias ridículas na sua cabeça?

— Potter — respondeu, relutante.

— Aquele...

— Aquele seja lá o que você fosse chamá-lo é o único motivo de você não estar em Azkaban — falou Draco, interrompendo-o. — Se ele tivesse dito uma palavra sequer a Black ou a um dos professores, você estaria lá.

— E sabe por que ele não disse? — perguntou o pai. — Porque é _mentira_. Se eles fossem me investigar, não encontrariam nada. — Não era uma mentira, mas Draco não achava que isso significava que ele era inocente. — Potter claramente decidiu destruir minha reputação e te colocar contra mim; e é _óbvio_ que ele conseguiu.

Draco ficou surpreso ao ver que uma parte sua ainda _queria_ acreditar no pai, mesmo que o resto de si soubesse que não era certo, por vários motivos; Dobby lhe contara o envolvimento do pai muito antes de Potter ter dito qualquer coisa. E Potter não gostava do pai, mas ele nunca tentara colocar um contra o outro, como o pai tentara colocar Draco contra Potter. Ainda mais importante, Draco não sentira uma mentira quando Potter lhe contara o envolvimento do pai; Potter não sabia mentir para qualquer um que o conhecesse só um pouco, e Draco era particularmente bom em notar mentiras.

— Se é o que diz — falou, tão indiferente quanto possível. O pai cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo. Draco conseguia sentir... bem, _alguma coisa_ chegando; uma reprimenda, talvez, ou uma continuação a essa conversa, ou, pior, palavras que terminassem a conversa. Não eram boas opções, até onde Draco se importava. Apertando os dentes, considerou que tinha sido colocado na Grifinória por um bom motivo. — Agora, acho que você concorda que essa informação sobre o Dobby é importante, então vamos voltar a falar do nosso acordo sobre o Hipogrifo — falou.

O pai piscou de um jeito que Draco sabia ser surpresa genuína com sua tentativa de retomar as coisas. Por um momento, achou que conseguiriam resolver a situação.

Aí, a expressão do pai mudou, e Draco suspirou, levantando-se.

— Está claro que não dá pra conversar com você no momento — murmurou. — Eu volto dep...

— _Saia_ — rosnou o pai.

**-x-**

— Marge?! — Petunia empalideceu no alto das escadas. — O que... você está... — Aí, ela se recuperou e disse: — Que surpresa! — Harry acreditava nela.

A tia Marge usou o ombro para passar por Harry e entrar na casa. Ela colocou Estripador e a mala no chão; o cachorro rosnou para Harry e tomou uma posição defensiva aos pés de Marge.

— Eu sei que você disse que queria um natal tranquilo depois do que te aconteceu — falou Marge, alto, claramente querendo acalmar a situação —, mas o natal é para ser passado com a família, e pensei em surpreendê-los. Ajudar, também, Petunia, já que ainda está se recuperando.

— Que atenciosa — falou Petunia num fio de voz.

— Sim, bem. — Marge parecia satisfeita por ser considerada atenciosa. — Mas havia mais nessa história de um natal tranquilo do que disse, não é? — Ela olhou feio para Harry, e a tia Petunia o olhou em súplica de trás de Marge. — A última vez que ouvi, você tinha fugido com aquele seu padrinho criminoso. Ou morreu. — Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, e Estripador rosnou, como se estivesse bravo por Harry _não_ ter morrido. — Acho que ele te abandonou, não é?

— Não — respondeu Petunia, a voz fraca. — Não, não é bem isso, Marge...

— Não é sua culpa, Petunia — falou Marge, balançando uma mão —, você sempre foi generosa demais no que diz respeito ao menino. Eu sei que ele é filho da sua irmã, mas, de verdade, você tem que impor o limite. — Petunia não sabia o que dizer. Marge se voltou para Harry. Quando ele ainda morava ali, os Dursley gostavam de ignorá-lo a não ser que não tivessem outra escolha. Marge sempre tinha sido muito direta na forma como lidava com ele, e parecia que nada tinha mudado. — Bem? Eu te fiz uma pergunta, menino.

— Fez? — perguntou Harry, ainda chocado demais por vê-la para ficar bravo.

— Eu perguntei se o seu padrinho te abandonou. — Os olhos de Marge brilharam. — Não posso dizer que o culpo, não quando o conheço tão...

— Marge — chamou a tia Petunia, mas Marge pareceu não ouvir.

— Ele não me abandonou — falou Harry, irritado.

— Rá! — falou Marge. — É claro que não! Então, para que voltou a se aproveitar da sua tia e dos meus pobres irmão e sobrinho?

— Estou aqui para... — Harry engoliu que estava ali para ajudar os Dursley; Marge nunca acreditaria, e nunca conseguiria explicar direito. — Er...

— Para...? — Marge não parecia nada impressionada.

— Ele... o padrinho do menino... — Petunia parecia tão perdida quanto Harry, mas ela estava tentando, o que contava para alguma coisa; no passado, ela o teria deixado à mercê de Marge.

Harry tentou de novo:

— Não estou com o Padfoot porque...

— Algum tipo de nome de gangue, certamente — falou Marge para tia Petunia deliberadamente. Bem, se não podia convencê-la de que Padfoot não era um criminoso, talvez fosse melhor entrar na dela.

— Porque ele está na prisão — falou Harry.

— Prisão — falou a tia Petunia, piscando. — Ah, sim, prisão!

— Nada do que se envergonhar, Petunia, a responsabilidade não é _sua_. — Marge olhou para Harry de um jeito que deixava claro que ela achava que era culpa dele. — Posso ver por que não disse nada sobre estar com ele... Eu teria te convencido a não o aceitar, é claro.

— É claro — falou a tia Petunia, engolindo.

— Mas não há muito o que fazer agora, infelizmente — falou Marge. — Farei o que conseguir para que ele não a incomode enquanto você se recupera e se acomoda. E pensar que eu quase não vim esse ano!

— Que gentil da sua parte — falou Petunia num fio de voz.

— Começando agora: pode levar minhas coisas lá pra cima, menino. — Marge indicou sua mala. Harry olhou para a mala, mas não fez menção de pegá-la. — Pior do que antes — comentou ela e estalou os dedos. — Agora! — Harry olhou para a mala e depois para Marge.

— Vou estar no quarto de hóspedes se precisar de mim — falou ele para a tia Petunia.

**-x-**

O rosto de Harry apareceu no espelho de Sirius quando ele estava passando pela porta, vestindo sua jaqueta de couro favorita.

— Garoto — falou ele, surpreso. — Já estou a caminho...

— Não pode — falou Harry, amargurado. Ele estava no quarto de hóspedes da Rua dos Alfeneiros (reconheceu o papel de parede), e Sirius conseguia ouvir a voz alta de uma mulher ao fundo.

— Gostaria de vê-los me impedir — rosnou Sirius, furioso por Petunia tentar tirar os privilégios de visita já no primeiro dia. No dia anterior, as coisas pareciam estar indo tão bem quanto possível, mesmo que Harry estivesse estressado e Sirius não quisesse deixar seu afilhado lá. — Eu chego em...

— A tia Marge está aqui — interrompeu Harry. Era um nome que Sirius reconhecia vagamente; ela era a irmã de Vernon. Harry nunca falara muito dela, mas Sirius tinha entendido que eles não se gostavam nem um pouco.

— E? — perguntou.

— E eu tive que dizer que você estava na prisão para explicar por que estou aqui — bufou Harry. — Então se você aparecer na porta...

— Vai ser ruim — suspirou Sirius e franziu o cenho. — É, tudo bem. — Voltou a entrar e fechou a porta com um suspiro. — Talvez... — A lareira estalou na cozinha. — Espera um pouco — falou para Harry. — Olá?

— Olá, Black — respondeu uma voz conhecida. — Potter está?

— Draco acabou de chegar, te procurando — contou Sirius, e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Draco está aí? Pra quê? — quis saber Harry, esticando o pescoço para tentar ver Draco no canto do espelho.

— Nem ideia — respondeu Sirius, descendo as escadas até a cozinha. Draco estava parado ao lado da lareira, o malão da escola em mãos, parecendo irritado.

— Desculpe chegar assim — falou Draco, parecendo envergonhado ao notar Sirius.

— É o Draco? — perguntou Harry. Draco olhou para o espelho na mão de Sirius e fez uma careta.

— Esqueci que Potter não ia estar aqui — murmurou Draco. — Eu... erm...

— A gente se fala depois, garoto — falou Sirius.

— Espera, o que ele... — falou Harry, mas Sirius permitiu que o espelho se apagasse.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Sirius, cauteloso.

— O pai estava sendo teimoso — respondeu Draco. Seu cheiro era quente e espinhoso; irritado. Sirius torceu o nariz. — Achei melhor dar um tempo.

— Ele sabe que você está aqui?

— Estou certo que ele vai deduzir — falou Draco com uma carranca. — Mas se Potter não está...

— Se precisa de um lugar para ficar, é bem-vindo — falou Sirius com firmeza. — Não será um problema. — O cheiro de Draco era grato, mas também incerto; ficar com adultos não devia ser como um garoto de treze anos gostaria de passar as férias de natal, apesar de ser claro que ele relutava em dizer. — Ou eu posso pedir aos Weasley... Acho que eles serão uma companhia mais legal do que eu.

— Isso... talvez... se não se importar...?

— Por que não vai para a biblioteca? Vou mandar o Monstro levar o chá e algo para comer — falou Sirius. — E, enquanto isso, eu vou chamar a Molly no Flu. — Draco assentiu, e Sirius chamou Monstro, que olhou para o garoto na cozinha e correu até a chaleira.

— Black? — chamou Draco do meio da escada.

— Hmm?

— Você poderia... Severus provavelmente vai querer saber onde estou... — Draco mordeu o lábio, e Sirius engoliu o gemido ao pensar em lidar com Snape. Eles tinham praticamente destruído sua trégua instável na última vez em que conversaram e, francamente, Sirius não conseguia se forçar a se importar muito. Claro, Snape era o padrinho de Draco, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de bagunçar com a cabeça do menino. E há anos Sirius mantinha Snape informado da localização de Draco durante as férias, sempre permitira que ele o visitasse, sempre tinha cuidado de Draco, porque sabia exatamente como era ser um traidor de sangue.

— Posso falar com ele também. — E falaria, mas só porque Draco tinha pedido.

— Obrigado. — Draco sumiu escadas acima. Suspirando, Sirius jogou um punhado de pó de Flu na lareira.

— A Toca — falou, e colocou a cabeça nas chamas. Sua irritação com Snape sumiu com a visão que o recebeu; a cozinha dos Weasley, vazia exceto por Ginny, precariamente equilibrada em uma cadeira, tentando pegar algo na prateleira mais alta da despensa. — ‘Tarde — falou, confuso, e ela soltou um gritinho, mas conseguiu não cair. Sua próxima pergunta (sobre o paradeiro de Molly) tornou-se redundante.

— Ginny?! — Ginny pulou da cadeira, colocou-a sob a mesa da cozinha e usou o pé para fechar a porta da despensa assim que Molly entrou na cozinha... ou pelo menos, Sirius assumiu ser Molly; não conseguia vê-la atrás da montanha de roupas que flutuava na frente dela. — Você está bem, querida?

— Sirius está na lareira, mãe — falou Ginny. — Ele só me assustou, só isso.

— Qu... Sirius? — As roupas seguiram em frente, e Molly guardou a varinha ao se virar para o fogo.

— ‘Tarde, Molly — falou Sirius, olhando para Ginny com diversão.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou ela. — Como está o Harry?

— Harry está aguentando — respondeu Sirius —, apesar de que eu ficarei bem mais feliz quando ele estiver embaixo do meu teto. — Molly o olhou com compreensão. — Mas falando do meu teto; tenho um visitante bastante inesperado. — Molly ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Draco — falou. O rosto de Molly se encheu de preocupação. — Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas ele está procurando por um lugar para ficar, e achei que, já que o Harry não está por aqui, ele se divertiria mais aqui do que em Grimmauld...

BOOM!

Sirius pulou, procurando a varinha. A Toca tremeu, e a prateleira com as panelas de Molly, perto do fogão, chacoalhou. Molly e Ginny não se abalaram. Ginny olhou para o teto, cerrando os olhos.

— O que...

Molly fez um gesto para que Sirius esperasse e saiu da cozinha pisando duro.

— FRED! — Ouvi-a gritar dali a instantes. — GEORGE! — Alguns segundos depois, Sirius a ouvir subir as escadas.

A porta dos fundos foi aberta, e Fred e George espiaram a cozinha, olhando para dentro de casa com cautela; Sirius não os culpava por tomar cuidado quando o tom de Molly era aquele. Os dois estavam com o rosto sujo de terra, que também estava sob as unhas. Sirius imaginou o que eles estavam fazendo. Ginny os olhou, surpresa.

— Se você estavam lá fora — falou ela —, o que explodiu lá em cima?

— Nada nosso — falou um dos gêmeos.

— Uma mudança bacana, né? — falou o outro e aí notou Sirius e sorriu. — Olá, senhor Padfoot. O que o traz à nossa humilde lareira?

— Harry não se meteu em nenhuma arte, né? — Apesar da provocação, os gêmeos sabiam exatamente onde Harry estava, e Sirius conseguiu notar a preocupação genuína na pergunta.

— Não — garantiu. — Mas o Draco... — Dois pares idênticos de olhos brilharam e, aí, se arregalaram quando os passos de Molly voltaram a soar nas escadas.

— Ginny...? — Os dois se viraram para sua irmã, tirando várias plantas amassadas e raízes sujas dos bolsos.

— É, até parece — falou Ginny, recuando um passo.

— _Por favor._ — Era menos que um sussurro, já que Molly certamente chegaria em segundos.

— Vamos ficar te devendo uma.

— Um favor — falou Ginny. Sirius teria jurado que ela tinha olhado rapidamente para a despensa. Ela fez uma tipoia com a barra do suéter para carregar os pertences dos gêmeos. — Um bem grande! — E aí ela sumiu, entrando na lavanderia no instante em que Molly reapareceu na cozinha.

— Eu não sei _onde_... — Molly parou ao ver seus filhos, cerrando os olhos ao notar a sujeira. — _Garotos!_

— Não fomos nós, mãe — falou um deles. Sirius _achava_ ser Fred, mas, sem poder sentir seu cheiro, não tinha como confirmar.

— Estamos lá fora desde o almoço — falou o outro.

— Então vocês não deixavam um caldeirão fervendo no seu quarto? — perguntou Molly, perigosamente. Os gêmeos hesitaram. — E esse caldeirão não explodiu, não queimou um buraco no chão e não derreteu um dos pés da sua escrivaninha?

— Não? — Mas era uma defesa tépida, e Sirius duvidava que Molly se deixou enganar; ela apontou um dedo para os gêmeos, como se os desafiasse a se mexer, aí se virou para o fogo.

— Desculpe por isso — falou ela, olhando para os gêmeos por cima dos ombros. — Mande Draco quando ele estiver pronto; vou mandar o Ron montar a cama de armar para ele. Ele vai passar o resto das festas aqui, o coitadinho?

**-x-**

Severus abriu a porta, viu quem era e a fechou.

— Snape! — falou Black, tenso. — Eu preciso falar com você! — Apesar de não ter tido as consequência que Black certamente planejara, o fato ainda era que ele _tinha_ contado a Draco sobre as habilidades de Severus com magias mentais, e Severus não ia perdoá-lo tão cedo. — Abra a porcaria da porta! — Black bateu na madeira.

Severus o ignorou.


	32. Coming and Going

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois  
Coming and Going  
(Indo e Vindo)**

_Harry._

_Como estão as coisas com sua tia, seu tio e seu primo? Vocês estão se dando bem? Espero que sim — o que está fazendo por eles é enorme, e espero que eles sejam gratos!_

_Acho que você não teve tempo de começar a redação de Transfiguração, né? Já sabe qual vai ser o tema? Estou dividida entre dois e não consigo decidir!_

_Espero mesmo que as coisas estejam bem, Harry. Volto a escrever logo!_

_Amor,_

_Hermione._

**-x-**

_Ei, cara._

_Como estão os muggles? Se comportando, espero!_

_As coisas estão uma maluquice, mesmo a gente só estando em casa há um dia; Fred e George quase explodiram a casa com uma de suas poções malucas, e Ginny deu um jeito de pegar sua varinha, apesar de a gente não poder ficar com elas durante as férias. Não sei pra que ela a queria, agora que tô pensando nisso, mas a mãe a confiscou na hora e gritou por um bom tempo._

_Sinto não ter muito sobre o que falar, já que nos vimos ontem. Espero que a Hermione também escreva, ela sempre foi boa com cartas, e sei que ela terá muito a falar (ainda que a maior parte seja sobre o dever de casa!)._

_Ron._

_P.S.: o Malfoy acabou de chegar. Você já deve saber, afinal foi o Sirius que o trouxe, mas se não soubesse, agora sabe. Ele disse que as coisas não foram tão bem assim com o pai dele, mas que acha que o senhor Malfoy vai deixar Hagrid e Bicuço em paz. Eu acho que ele vai atrás de todo mundo._

**-x-**

As cartas tinham sido entregues nas primeiras horas da manhã por Hedwig e Errol, e Harry as leu enquanto tomava o café da manhã sozinho na cozinha dos Dursley. Já tinha mandado as duas corujas embora, sem querer forçar a trégua hesitante que tinha com seus tios.

O jantar da noite anterior tinha sido quieto — só a tia Petunia, Harry e Dudley —, já que o tio Vernon tinha levado Marge para jantar fora. Harry não sabia se seu tio tinha feito pelo seu bem ou pelo dela, mas era grato do mesmo jeito. Harry já estava seguramente acomodado no quarto de hóspedes quando Marge voltou, e se sentiu bastante divertido ao ouvir os sons dela se acomodando no segundo quarto de Dudley pouco graciosamente.

Mas parecia que a sorte de Harry em evitar sua não-tia tinha acabado; assim que dobrou as cartas e voltou sua atenção para a torrada, ela apareceu na porta, Estripador em seus calcanhares. Ela deixou o cachorro sair.

— ‘Dia — falou Harry monotonamente. O bom humor causado pela carta de seus amigos diminuiu um pouco.

Marge cerrou os olhos e olhou para o café da manhã de Harry.

— Está preparando o café, é? — perguntou ela, abrupta.

— Estou tomando o café — respondeu Harry.

— Quando terminar, vou comer ovos — falou ela, fechando a porta atrás de Estripador quando ele voltou.

— Bacana — falou Harry com um bufo zombeteiro. Quando se deu conta, Marge estava inclinada em sua direção, um dedo gordo balançando desconfortavelmente perto de seu nariz.

— Você — disse ela — é um pirralho grosseiro e mal-agradecido. Eu não sei o que aquele criminoso do seu padrinho deixa você fazer quando está com ele...

— O que eu quiser — falou Harry, olhando feio para ela. Não era uma verdade completa, mas Padfoot certamente estava mais preocupado com Harry manter o contato e não fazer coisas idiotas e arriscadas do que com coisas como as tarefas de casa e um horário para ir dormir.

— ... mas quando está aqui, vivendo do que meu irmão e sua família tão generosamente dividem com você, você _será_ agradecido e _irá_ ouvir quando...

O tio Vernon escolheu aquele momento para entrar na cozinha — usando um roupão marrom horrível — e congelou quando os viu.

— ‘Dia — falou ele, cauteloso, os olhos indo de Marge para Harry. O garoto achou que ele já se arrependia de ter descido.

— Você precisa se impor com esse aqui, Vernon! — falou Marge, brava. — Petunia está sendo muito boa com ele... Sabe Deus por que! E agora ele está se achando. Ele é horrível, desrespeitoso...

— Eu não quis fazer o café da manhã dela — falou Harry secamente.

— O café da manhã? — repetiu o tio Vernon, antes de balançar a cabeça. — Você... O que você vai querer, Marge?

— Ovos — falou ela para Harry. Vernon começou a fuçar pelos armários da cozinha, procurando por uma frigideira, e, quando a encontrou, pegou a caixa de ovos na geladeira.

Harry assistiu, maravilhado. A tia Petunia cozinhava, e Harry tinha visto Dudley montar um sanduíche verdadeiramente monstruoso no dia anterior, mas nunca tinha visto o tio Vernon cozinhar. Aparentemente, Marge também não, porque ela olhou feio para Harry uma última vez antes de se sentar em frente a ele para assistir, interessada a contragosto.

Quando a tia Petunia e Dudley desceram, Vernon tinha feito uma pequena pilha de bacon, vários ovos — cuja qualidade melhorava quanto mais ele preparava — e uma pilha de torrada, e Harry conseguia sentir o cheiro de como ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, mesmo com o cheiro de toda a comida.

— Bom dia — falou a tia Petunia, encontrando os olhos de Harry brevemente.

— ‘Dia — falou ele, oferecendo-se um sorriso pequeno.

— Ela não estava falando com...

— Dormiu bem, Marge? — interrompeu a tia Petunia, servindo-se de torrada.

— Muito bem, obrigada, Petunia — falou Marge brevemente, dando um pedaço de bacon para Estripador, embaixo da mesa. Quando ela voltou a falar, seu tom tinha mudado completamente. — E como está meu sobrinho fofo nesta manhã? — Harry se engasgou com seu café da manhã.

— Bem — respondeu Dudley, dando de ombros. — Isso aqui ficou bom, pai — adicionou. O tio Vernon dispensou o elogio com um balançar de mão, mas Harry achou que ele estava mais animado quando foi pegar o leite na geladeira, e Harry abaixou a cabeça para sorrir.

— Do que você está rindo? — quis saber Marge.

— Nada — respondeu. O espelho de Harry escolheu aquele momento para esquentar em seu bolso, e ele se remexeu, surpreso. Marge o olhou de um jeito estranho, e a tia Petunia o olhou com um pouco de preocupação.

A voz abafada de Padfoot disse algo que podia ter sido o nome de Harry.

A tia Petunia congelou, e o tio Vernon fez um gesto pelas costas de Marge pedindo para que fizesse parar. Dudley observava com curiosidade atrás de seu sanduíche de bacon com ovos. Padfoot começou a dizer mais alguma coisa — que Harry se esforçou para abafar com uma tosse —, e o garoto apalpou o espelho, desejando que ele desligasse. Ele esfriou.

— Bacon, Marge? — tentou a tia Petunia, soando tensa, mas Marge não se deixou distrair.

— Como se ele já não fosse ruim o bastante, agora está completamente maluco... falando sozinho! Rá! — Ela inclinou a cabeça em sua direção. — Essa é a influência do padrinho, sem dúvidas. Ele parecia meio desequilibrado na televisão se me perguntar.

— Uma foto desfavorável — murmurou tia Petunia. Harry era grato pela fraca defesa a Padfoot, mas tinha visto as fotos. Padfoot _tinha_ parecido desequilibrado. Mas Marge não tinha o direito de dizer isso.

— Pode ser o sangue ruim, também — falou Marge, pensativa. A tia Petunia pigarreou, os lábios crispados. — Nada contra sua família, é claro, Petunia — adicionou —, mas sua irmã... — Harry apertou os dentes e respirou fundo várias vezes. — ... E o pai era um imprestável...

Harry afastou a cadeira ao se levantar, guardando as cartas de Ron e Hermione no bolso.

— Vou lá pra cima — falou, tenso.

— Já vai tarde — disse Marge. — Agora, onde eu estava...? Ah, sim, sangue ruim...

Assim que Harry se virou para sair da cozinha, um latido alto soou na porta que Estripador usara mais cedo, e um nariz preto e molhado e um par de olhos cinzentos brilhantes apareceram na janela. A tia Petunia ofegou, e Vernon e Dudley tinham expressões confusas idênticas. Estripador começou a latir e correu para rosnar para a porta. Harry não viu a expressão de Marge, porque estava ocupado demais sorrindo. Atravessou a cozinha, afastou Estripador com o pé — e teve seu tornozelo beliscado pelo cachorrinho horrível — para que pudesse abrir a porta.

Padfoot entrou, o rabo balançando, e pulou para lamber o rosto de Harry. O garoto riu, afastando-o, e Estripador saiu do caminho das longas patas de Padfoot.

— Moleque... — falou o tio Vernon, incerto.

— Desculpe — disse Harry por cima do ombro, apesar de não ter nada pelo que se desculpar.

— De onde tirou um cachorro? — perguntou Dudley, franzindo o cenho. Padfoot cutucou seu joelho, e Dudley lhe deu um tapinha na cabeça. A tia Petunia soltou um som baixinho de protesto, mas o engoliu quando Padfoot voltou para o lado de Harry.

— Esse é o... Blackie — falou Harry, incapaz de guardar a risada zombeteira para si mesmo. Padfoot soltou um resmungo e revirou os olhos. — Ele mora com a gente. Comigo e com o Padfoot. — A tia Petunia ainda não parecia particularmente satisfeita, mas já não parecia assustada, o que devia contar para alguma coisa. Na verdade, ela parecia desconfiada. — Eu... er... não sei o que ele está fazendo aqui.

— Típico — falou Marge. Estripador se aproximou, a postura nada amigável. Padfoot mordeu o ar, e o outro cachorro correu para se esconder atrás da cadeira de Marge. — É um vira-lata mesmo, completamente arisco...

— Na verdade — disse Harry, incapaz de se impedir —, ele é de uma linhagem pura. — Padfoot bufou de novo e, dessa vez, foi mesmo exasperado.

— Roubado, então, sem dúvidas — falou Marge.

— Ah, sim — respondeu Harry, revirando os olhos. — Vida no crime e tudo o mais.

— Ele protege as coisas? — perguntou Dudley, estudando Padfoot com uma expressão pensativa. — E ele te protege da polícia e coisas assim? — Seus olhos brilharam. — Espera, se ele mora com você, isso significa que ele é mág...

O tio Vernon derrubou a frigideira, e Harry achou que tinha sido de propósito, para que Marge não ouvisse Dudley dizer a palavra “mágico”. Ela caiu ruidosamente no chão, e Estripador latiu para ela.

— Sim — falou Harry antes que Dudley pudesse tentar perguntar de novo. — Ele é er... muito especial.

— Ele sabe algum truque?

— Claro — falou Harry.

— Maneiro. — Dudley olhou para Padfoot intensamente, e Harry achou que ele esperava que Padfoot mudasse de cor ou voasse. — Ele...

— Se vocês vão brincar com o cachorro, é melhor irem para o parque — interrompeu o tio Vernon, desesperado. — Grande desse jeito... não preciso dele na casa. — O olhar que ele deu para Harry estava cheio de pânico, e Harry ficou com pena de seu tio, assentindo.

— É, eu vou levar ele para dar uma voltar. Quer vir também, Dudley?

**-x-**

Eles decidiram se sentar nos balanços, e o cachorro trazia gravetos para Harry jogar.

— Ele devia aprender a ser um cachorro de ataque — decidiu Dudley. Se ele algum dia tivesse um cachorro, ia querer um enorme e ameaçador. O cachorro de Harry era bom, mas ele não era assustador o bastante, na opinião de Dudley. Era um pouco decepcionante. — Aí se tiver alguém de quem você não gosta, você pode se sentar nessa pessoa e deixar que ele a morda.

— Talvez — falou Harry, parecendo querer rir.

— É o que eu faria — disse Dudley. — Ele é mágico de verdade? O que ele pode fazer?

— Ele é bastante inteligente — falou Harry e sorriu. — Às vezes parece que ele acha que é uma pessoa. — O cachorro bufou para Harry, quase soando zangado, e Harry riu. — Viu?

— Sim, mas o que ele sabe fazer de legal? — perguntou Dudley. O cachorro se levantou e, menos de um segundo depois, o padrinho de Harry estava parado na frente deles. Dudley piscou, tão inusitado que fora. Harry não parecia surpreso.

— Legal o bastante? — perguntou o padrinho de Harry, sorrindo.

— Eu te fiz carinho! — falou Dudley, sem saber se estava enojado ou se queria rir.

— É claro que essa seria a parte que ia te incomodar — falou o padrinho de Harry, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. Ele não parecia incomodado, então Dudley decidiu que ele também não ficaria. Mas se ele voltasse a ser um cachorro, Dudley não ia fazer carinho. — Você leva tudo numa boa, né, Dudley?

— Acho que sim — falou Dudley, dando de ombros. O padrinho de Harry riu e virou-se para Harry.

— Então, aquela era a Marge, né? Parece dar um trabalho e tanto.

— Ei — falou Dudley, franzindo o cenho. — É a minha tia.

— Desculpe — falou o padrinho de Harry na mesma hora. — Ela só... Talvez tenha sido uma primeira má impressão. — Harry bufou, zombeteiro.

— Não começa — falou Dudley, franzindo o cenho para ele.

— Ela é horrível comigo, Dudley — falou Harry. — Você não pode ter ficado surpreso por eu não gostar dela.

— Bem, não. — Dudley olhou feio. — Mas... — A mãe, o pai e até Dudley costumavam ser horríveis com Harry, e ele parecia tranquilo com eles. Ou talvez ele só estivesse fingindo e não gostava de nenhum deles de verdade. Dudley bufou e chutou algumas pedrinhas. — Deixa pra lá. — Ele se levantou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. — Vou pra casa.

— O quê? Por quê? Quer que eu vá com você? — perguntou Harry.

— Não — respondeu Dudley. Harry e seu padrinho se entreolharam.

— Certo — falou Harry, incerto. — A gente se vê em casa daqui a pouco.

— Tchau — murmurou Dudley.

**-x-**

— ... sobre Draco.

— O que tem ele? — perguntou Severus, cauteloso. Será que Lucius ficara sabendo que Severus queria ensinar Oclumência a Draco? Será que Draco tinha reclamado a seus pais sobre suas dores de cabeça? Duvidava (Draco não era muito próximo dos Malfoy, até onde Severus sabia), mas era possível que Poppy tivesse contado a eles sobre as visitas que ele fizera a Ala Hospitalar nesse semestre.

— Ele libertou o Dobby, aquele elfo desprezível que tínhamos, por ter alguma noção infundada de que eu precisava ser punido. — Lucius estava frio em sua raiva, pálido e severo, mesmo na luz esverdeada do Flu.

— Punido pelo quê? — perguntou Severus, impassível. Lucius balançou uma mão, irritado.

— Pelos ataques do ano passado, ou foi o que ele disse. — Não era uma mentira, mas havia mais do que Lucius contava; Severus conseguia ver. Sabia que Draco culpava seu pai por ter se recusado a fechar a escola e, por isso, o responsabilizava pelos ataques que aconteceram.

— E contar o que aconteceu com o elfo era o que ele daria em troca do Hipogrifo, assumo? — perguntou Severus, cansado, ao entender as coisas. Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Sim, eu sei sobre isso — falou, desinteressado.

— Você sabia?

— Não qual era a informação — respondeu. Se soubesse, teria previsto como algo assim não cairia bem com Lucius e teria feito _muitas_ recomendações para que Draco não contasse.

Lucius assentiu, tenso.

— Quer que eu vá até aí para falar com ele? — perguntou Severus. — Talvez eu possa fazê-lo entender, ver que você não causou os ataques do ano passado deliberadamente. — Apesar de não ter tido sorte com isso da última vez que tentara.

— Quer dizer que ele não está com você? — perguntou Lucius, parecendo surpreso pela primeira vez desde que aparecera no fogo.

— Por que ele estaria comigo? — perguntou.

— Ele não está na Mansão — falou Lucius. — Assumi que ele teria ido até você, já que é para onde ele costuma ir quando não está aqui. — E era mesmo, até onde Lucius sabia, exceto pelo natal do ano anterior, quando Hydrus contara a Lucius sobre a estadia de Draco com a família Weasley. Todas as outras vezes, Severus tinha dado cobertura à Draco quando ele visitava seus amigos.

— Eu não o vi, nem tive notícias — falou Severus, franzindo o cenho.

— Isso explica por que você não entrou em contato com Narcissa nem comigo — falou Lucius quase ironicamente. Severus assentiu, distraído. Sabia que tinha ferido seu relacionamento com Draco nesse semestre, mas esperara receber pelo menos uma carta ou... ou que um homem frustrante e irritante fosse mandado à sua porta como um mensageiro... Ou, talvez fosse ainda pior que isso, e Black não tivesse sido mandado e, apesar de tudo, tivesse ido conversar com ele mesmo assim. E Severus o ignorara... Severus xingou baixinho.

— Como? — perguntou Lucius.

— Nada — respondeu, tenso. — Quer que eu pergunte por aí? Se ele fugiu, duvido que você será bem-vindo.

Severus sabia, pela expressão de Lucius, que ele não se importava nem um pouco com a forma que Draco o receberia — e _isso_ era ruim —, mas ele inclinou a cabeça e disse:

— Se não for muito incômodo.

— Nenhum. Eu te chamo quando souber mais.

Lucius assentiu e sumiu do fogo. Severus recostou-se em sua cadeira com um som que era meio suspiro, meio rosnado, e apertou a ponte do nariz.

Aí, pegou uma capa e saiu do escritório, enfrentando o jardim frio para chegar ao portão. Era muito tentador simplesmente usar a lareira, mas fazer isso sem ser convidado era incrivelmente grosseiro, a não ser que fosse um amigo próximo ou um membro da família, e Severus não era nem um nem outro. Black provavelmente o perfuraria com o atiçador de brasas.

Severus desapareceu ao atravessar o portão, reaparecendo em frente ao Número Doze. Respirou fundo e se preparou para engolir seu orgulho.

**-x-**

— Sirius disse alguma coisa sobre esperar convidados? — perguntou Remus a Dora e Marlene, que deram de ombros. — Monstro?

— Monstro não sabe, ah, não — murmurou Monstro, estalando os dedos para a louça, que começou a se lavar na pia. — Monstro deve atender a porta?

— Não — respondeu Remus —, eu atendo. — Ele subiu as escadas quando a campainha voltou a tocar e abriu a porta quando tocou pela terceira vez. — Impaciente, é... — Piscou, absorvendo a visão de Snape, vestido em uma capa de viagem grossa, parecendo particularmente amargurado. — ‘Dia — falou.

— Preciso falar com o Black — disse Snape.

— Ele não está — respondeu Remus, cruzando os braços. A expressão de Snape se fechou ainda mais ao ouvir isso, mas Remus não tinha muita compaixão pelo homem; fora Remus quem tivera que lidar com os xingamentos e reclamações de Sirius sobre a forma que Snape se recusara a vê-lo no dia anterior, e era tudo culpa de Snape. — Quer que eu diga a ele que você passou por aqui?

— Draco está aqui? — perguntou Snape.

— Não — respondeu Remus e, apesar de saber onde Draco _estava_ e de não ter compaixão nenhuma por Snape para contar ele mesmo, sentiu, sim, um _pouco_ de pena dele. Abriu um pouco mais a porta. — Sirius deve chegar logo, se quiser entrar e esperar.

Snape assentiu brevemente e entrou, cheirando à relutante gratidão. 

— Quem era? — perguntou Dora e, aí, soltou um som estranho, quase exasperado, ao ver Snape; ela também tinha testemunhado o péssimo humor de Sirius, induzido por Snape no dia anterior.

— Ele veio conversar com o Padfoot — contou Remus para as mulheres, mas nenhuma delas pareceu surpresa.

— Chá, Snape? — perguntou Marlene.

— Não — falou Snape, acomodando-se desconfortavelmente à mesa, antes de adicionar: — Obrigado.

Marlene deu de ombros e se levantou.

— Você que sabe — falou e seu rosto se abateu. — Vou indo, a não ser que alguém queira ser generoso e me mandar para o St. Mungos...? — Ela olhou ao redor, esperançosa. — Uma maldição, uma poção, não sou exigente. — Dora balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, e Remus tomou seu chá. Snape parecia vagamente preocupado. — Vocês são péssimos amigos. — Ela foi até a lareira e jogou um punhado de pó de Flu.

— Tenha um bom dia — provocou Dora, enquanto Marlene entrava nas chamas esverdeadas.

— Sim, mande lembranças a Bertha por nós — adicionou Remus, e Marlene fez um gesto grosseiro com a mão para ele ao pedir para ir ao Ministério da Magia e foi engolida pelo fogo. — Você lembra da Bertha Jorkins da escola, né? — perguntou a Snape. O outro homem torceu os lábios em resposta.

Remus olhou para seu relógio, franzindo o cenho; Sirius tinha planejado uma conversa rápida com Harry, para avisá-lo sobre Draco e para ver como as coisas estavam com Marge Dursley na casa, e talvez até vê-la; eles todos tinham a impressão de que Harry não gostava da mulher, mas, fora isso, ela era uma desconhecida e isso incomodava a todos, principalmente Sirius, que já estava estressado com todo o combinado. Remus torcia para que nada tivesse dado errado. Voltou a olhar para o relógio.

— Black vai demorar?

— Espero que não — falou Remus.

Snape soltou um som para que soubesse que o ouvira.

**-x-**

Sirius parou no corredor, fungando.

— Moony? Quando foi que o Snape esteve aqui? — perguntou para a casa toda.

— Há uns vinte minutos — respondeu Remus, da cozinha. Sirius conseguia ouvir a diversão em sua voz. — Ele está aqui, querendo conversar.

Suspirando e esfregando uma mão no queixo, Sirius desceu as escadas. Remus, Dora e Snape estavam sentados à mesa, em silêncio, enquanto Monstro ia de um lado para o outro da cozinha. Parecia que Marlene já tinha ido embora.

— Mestre — falou Monstro, curvando-se levemente. — Como está o pirralho?

— Ele está bem — falou Sirius. Monstro assentiu e continuou o que estava fazendo. Remus e Dora pareciam aliviados. Sirius se virou para Snape. — Bem? — perguntou abruptamente. — O que está fazendo aqui? — Dora e Remus se entreolharam; se tivesse que adivinhar, eles tentavam decidir se era melhor irem embora antes que as varinhas fossem sacadas ou se deviam ficar para tentar manter a paz.

— Estou procurando por meu afilhado — disse Snape, relutante. — Acredito que você pode saber onde ele está.

— Por que acha isso? — perguntou Sirius, com surpresa exagerada. — Eu certamente não te falei nada. — Deu um olhar mordaz para Snape.

— Acredito que você possa ter... tentado. — Snape não encontrou os olhos de Sirius ao dizer isso. — É por isso que você passou por meu escritório ontem, não é?

— Sei lá — falou Sirius, arrogante. — Mas você saberia se tivesse aberto a maldita porta.

Eles se olharam furiosamente, mas o olhar de Snape não era tão furioso assim, provavelmente porque ele sabia que Sirius estava certo.

— Estamos indo pra minha mãe — anunciou Dora, puxando Remus para que ele se levantasse, e ele não se opôs. — Tentem não se matar enquanto não estivermos aqui, eh?

— O coitado do Monstro teria que limpar tudo — adicionou Remus, com a sombra de um sorriso. Mas seus olhos, quando encontraram os de Sirius, procuravam por algo.

— Vamos ficar bem — falou Sirius, acenando uma mão, respondendo à provocação de Remus tanto quanto a sua pergunta silenciosa. Remus assentiu uma vez, sem parecer totalmente convencido, mas ele e Dora saíram da cozinha. Vários momentos depois, Sirius ouviu a porta da frente ser fechada.

— Por que foi ao no meu escritório ontem? — perguntou Snape, tenso.

— Por causa da sua adorável companhia — retorquiu Sirius antes de soltar um suspiro frustrado. — Draco veio pra cá ontem à tarde, com o malão. Ele não sabia se queria ficar aqui sem o Harry... — Snape pareceu vagamente curioso ao ouvir isso apesar de tudo, e Sirius deduziu que ele não sabia que os Dursley tinham voltado para a Rua dos Alfeneiros. — Então ele foi para A Toca.

— A Toca? — repetiu Snape num fio de voz.

— A casa de Molly e Arthur. Ele não está aqui... Onde mais ele estaria?

— Os Weasley eram a minha próxima parada — admitiu Snape. — Apesar de admitir esperar poder não ter de ir até lá; eu vejo aqueles monstrinhos o bastante durante o semestre. — Sirius, que gostava bastante das crianças Weasley (e ainda mais se Snape não gostava deles), o olhou duramente. Ocorreu-lhe, tarde demais, que Snape tentava fazer uma piada. — Como... como Draco estava?

— Pergunte a ele você mesmo — falou Sirius, irritado. — Ou procure a resposta na cabeça dele; o que preferir.

Ficou um pouco desapontado quando Snape não mordeu a isca.

— Talvez eu faça isso — falou Snape, suavemente, levantando-se. — Posso usar sua lareira?

— Se sair daqui mais rápido, claro. — Sabia que estava sendo hostil, mas com todo o estresse com Harry e os Dursley, era _bom_ ter uma válvula de escape e poder ser grosseiro com alguém sem se preocupar em ofendê-los.

A boca de Snape tremeu e ele pegou um punhado de pó de Flu da jarra na lareira, mas não o jogou imediatamente.

— Estou certo de que Draco está grato por sua ajuda ontem — falou ele, cauteloso.

— Eu sei que ele está; ele me disse.

— Foi... gentil da sua parte cuidar dele.

— Alguém tem que cuidar — respondeu Sirius.

— Está fazendo ser mais difícil do que o necessário — ralhou Snape.

— Se está tentando agradecer, desembucha logo. — Eles se encararam, e Sirius cedeu, acenando para que Snape falasse o que queria.

— Obrigado. — Snape olhou para Sirius como se esperasse outra interrupção, mas Sirius ficou quieto, surpreso por ouvir essa palavra. — Eu sei... Eu me recuso a me justificar para você, e você não tem o direito de se meter, mas eu... me importo... — a palavra era estranha saindo da boca dele, e se a expressão de Snape era uma indicação, ele também achava — com Draco. Posso não ter deixado isso muito claro na última vez que... conversamos. Eu quero o melhor para ele, mesmo que possa não parecer.

— Bom pra você — falou Sirius, mas não conseguia sentir o cheiro de mentira no outro homem. E isso não era preocupante? Afinal, como violar a mente de Draco era o melhor para ele? Pensaria nesse assunto, certamente.

— Gostaria de deixar isso para trás — falou Snape brevemente.

— Quer dizer que percebeu que posso não te manter informado sobre Draco se continuar agindo como um completo...

— Você ofereceu uma trégua pelo bem do seu afilhado — interrompeu Snape. — Quero fazer o mesmo. — Ele estendeu a mão que não segurava o pó de Flu.

— Não concordo com o que fez com Draco — disse Sirius.

— Não lembro de ter pedido que concorde. — O tom e a expressão de Snape eram despreocupados, e ele ainda mantinha a mão esticada, mas seu cheiro era ansioso. — Não inimigos?

Sirius apertou a mão oferecida com um suspiro e disse:

— Nem amigos, de acordo com você.

— Você quer ser meu amigo tanto quanto eu quero ser seu amigo — disse ele lentamente, soltando a mão de Sirius. Ele estava certo sobre isso, pelo menos. Sirius não _queria_ ser amigo de Snape, o homem desagradável que ele era. Mas em algum momento durante os anos, eles tinham se tornado algo parecido, apesar de não ter percebido até Snape ter dito que não eram amigos na semana anterior. Duvidava que Snape se dera conta, apesar do fato de Sirius ser (até onde sabia, pelo menos) a coisa mais próxima a um amigo que ele tivera há anos, sem contar seus colegas. — Me poupe dos seus dramas. — Snape abriu a mão na lareira e entrou no fogo. — A Toca.

— Chá, por favor, Monstro — murmurou Sirius, sentindo uma dor de cabeça se formando —, com uísque de fogo.


	33. A Christmas Surprise

**Capítulo Trinta e Três  
A Christmas Surprise  
(Uma Surpresa de Natal)**

— Preciso falar com você — disse Dudley e bateu insistentemente na porta.

Harry deixou a pena de lado, rolou para sair da cama e abriu a porta. Em vez de parecer irritado ou incerto, como quando saíra do parque, Dudley parecia determinado e empurrou Harry para entrar no quarto.

— Quero que saiba que estou tentando — falou Dudley —, e a mãe e o pai também estão.

— Certo — falou Harry, confuso.

— E por isso acho que é justo que você também tente.

— Tentar... está falando da... — Harry gesticulou para as paredes e a proteção invisível. Dudley assentiu. — O que... você acha que não estou tentando? — perguntou, aborrecido.

— Acho que está fingindo gostar da gente — falou Dudley, cruzando os braços. — Como com a tia Marge, mas quando não está aqui, você não se importa. Mas nós estamos tentando de verdade, então devia fazer o mesmo. Aquele tal de Dumble qualquer coisa disse que fingir não é o suficiente.

— Se eu não me importasse, eu não estaria aqui — falou Harry. A expressão de Dudley continuou dura. — Eu não gosto da Marge, não vou fingir que gosto, mas vocês têm sido... — Estudou seu primo por um momento e decidiu ser honesto. — Melhores do que eu esperava.

A expressão de Dudley cedeu por um momento, apesar de seu cheiro ser tão complicado, que Harry não sabia o motivo. Ela voltou a ser dura.

— Prove — falou.

— Provar... como? — perguntou, exasperado.

— Sei lá — respondeu Dudley, teimoso. — Só tem que provar.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca, pensando. Então, virou-se e foi até seu malão. Apressou-se a cobrir o saco de bombas de bosta que Fred e George tinham lhe dado, assim como os fogos de artifício que Padfoot lhe dera, só por precaução, antes que Dudley os visse e fizesse perguntas. Harry pegou um embrulho colorido e o jogou para seu primo. Bateu nele e caiu no carpete. Dudley inclinou-se e o pegou.

— O que é isso? — perguntou ele.

— Seu presente de natal — respondeu Harry. — Está um pouco adiantado, mas aí está sua prova.

— Você me comprou um presente? — Harry engoliu sua resposta, sem saber se Dudley entenderia seu sarcasmo.

— Sim — falou. — E não teria comprado se estivesse fingindo. — Na verdade, o principal motivo para ter comprado presentes para os Dursley tinha sido para tentar salvar as coisas com presentes se tivessem começado mal. Milagrosamente, até agora não tinha sido necessário.

— Então comprou presentes pro pai e pra mãe, também? — perguntou Dudley, ainda olhando para o embrulho em suas mãos. Harry assentiu, e Dudley assentiu lentamente em resposta. — Essa é uma prova muito boa — falou lentamente, quase tímido. E, para Dudley, isso provavelmente era verdade. Harry não sabia como as coisas eram agora, mas quando morava lá, seus tios enchiam Dudley de presentes para lhe mostrar o quanto o amavam, e Harry nunca recebera presentes, porque eles não gostavam dele. Agora que Harry pensava nisso, um presente era, provavelmente, muito mais convincente para Dudley do que um abraço ou uma conversa amigável durante a refeição. — Obrigado. — Harry não sabia se ele se referia ao presente ou ao fato de Harry estar tentando se dar bem com sua família, então apenas assentiu. — Posso abrir? Ou tenho que esperar?

— Você que sabe — falou Harry, dando de ombros. Dudley sorriu e rasgou o papel, franzindo o cenho ao descobrir uma sacola de papel marrom. Ele espiou dentro da sacola e seu sorriso voltou.

— Doces?! — Ele colocou uma mão dentro da sacola, pegando um sapinho de chocolate e cerrando os olhos para ele. — O que...

— São de uma loja perto da minha escola — falou. — Não os divida com seus amigos, porque alguns deles são...

— Mágicos?

— Sim — respondeu. — E... provavelmente é melhor não comer as Delícias Gasosas onde possam ver. Ela te faz flutuar. — Os olhos de Dudley brilharam. — Dudley?

— O quê?

— Não divida e não coma onde possam te ver.

— Certo — falou Dudley. Ele parecia inocente _demais_ ao dizer isso, e se isso não fosse duvidoso o bastante, seu cheiro era.

Harry abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la com um sorriso pequeno. Dudley foi embora — provavelmente para experimentar seu presente —, e Harry afundou-se em sua cama, pegando a pena, só para ser interrompido por outra batida na porta poucos minutos depois.

— Sim? — respondeu, deixando a redação de lado mais uma vez.

A tia Petunia colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

— Tem um momento? — perguntou ela.

— Claro — falou Harry, cauteloso, sentando-se. — Para quê?

— Você vai embora amanhã cedo — falou a tia Petunia, e Harry não precisava do lembrete. Apesar de sua estadia com os Dursley não ter sido o desastre que achara que seria, ainda estava ansioso para voltar para a própria família. A tia Petunia terminou de entrar no quarto e fechou a porta, mas ficou onde estava. Ela tinha um envelope em suas mãos, e Harry torceu para que ela não tivesse sido incomodada por alguma coruja que procurava por ele. — O café da manhã hoje foi... agitado.

— Desculpe pelo Padfoot...

— Padfoot? — A tia Petunia cerrou os olhos, e Harry lembrou-se tarde demais que tinha dito que Padfoot se chamava “Blackie”. — Bem, isso certamente explica tudo, apesar de não ser do que eu estava falando.

— Está falando... — Harry imaginou se ia estragar as coisas. — Da Marge?

A tia Petunia assentiu curtamente.

— Não sabíamos que ela viria — falou.

— Eu sei. — Harry tinha sentido o cheiro dela no momento em que Marge chegara.

— Ela pode ser difícil — falou a tia Petunia em voz baixa. — Eu... Vernon e eu... Ela não tem sido... Nós somos gratos pela forma que você lidou com isso tudo.

— Não tem problema — murmurou ele, de repente um pouco desconfortável. Tinha problema, sim (Marge era horrível), mas não era a tia Petunia quem deveria se desculpar.

— ... e por não ter... bem... — A tia Petunia pigarreou e parecia ainda mais desconfortável do que Harry. — Eu sei o que o seu... o que as pessoas como você podem fazer quando... — Ela fez um gesto estranho com a mão.

_Ah._

— Eu não faria... não de propósito — falou, sem jeito, por mais que achasse que um pouco de magia acidental melhoraria um pouco a atitude de Marge. Será que ele a silenciaria? Ou a transformaria em algo desagradável, ou...

— Sim, bem — falou a tia Petunia, pigarreando mais uma vez. Ela ofereceu o envelope a Harry. — Caso eu não tenha a chance de te entregar amanhã. — Harry o aceitou, curioso. Era pesado, como se contivesse mais do que apenas uma carta.

_Feliz natal_, estava escrito, _e obrigada._

— Posso abrir? — perguntou Harry, olhando para a tia Petunia, que não tinha saído do quarto e parecia bastante ansiosa. Ela assentiu.

O envelope continha três fotografias — muggles, que não se mexiam, mas Harry gostou delas mesmo assim.

A primeira era do que devia ser o aniversário de Lily. Ela usava um chapéu de festa verde e sorria detrás de seu bolo. Faltava um de seus dentes da frente. Ao seu lado estava uma Petunia sorridente — com um chapéu rosa — e dois adultos, que também usavam chapéus de festa, estavam abaixados atrás delas.

— Meus... nossos pais — falou Petunia. — Seus avós.

A segunda fotografia não era de Lily; era de James e Padfoot — poucos anos mais velhos do que Harry — espiando dentro de uma geladeira, cuja porta estava quase fechada. O senhor Evans — Harry o reconheceu da primeira foto — ria para quem segurava a câmera de uma porta onde James e Padfoot não podiam vê-lo.

— O que eles estão fazendo? — perguntou Harry, divertido.

— Eles nunca tinham visto uma geladeira — contou a tia Petunia. — Acho que eles queriam saber como funcionava. Foi tudo muito estranho, mas Lily deve ter achado engraçado o bastante para tirar a foto. — Harry sorriu, e a tia Petunia pareceu relaxar um pouco.

A terceira fotografia era de Lily segurando algo rosado e enrugado que deveria ser o Harry bebê para a câmera. Ela parecia cansada, mas feliz, e o Harry bebê parecia vagamente preocupado, os olhos fixos em algo além da câmera — provavelmente alguém fazendo algo tolo para que ele olhasse.

— Ela me mandou pouco depois de você ter nascido.

— Obrigado — falou Harry, olhando para a tia Petunia, e ela assentiu.

— Eu sei que seu padrinho estava na prisão — falou ela, desconfortável —, então não sabia se ele ainda tinha alguma foto para te mostrar. Lily e eu... nos distanciamos, então eu não tenho muitas fotos dela, e essa é a única que eu tenho do seu pai. Desculpe não ser uma melhor.

— Não, são ótimas — falou. — Elas todas. — Saiu da cama. — Eu tenho algo para você, também. Desculpe não ter feito um cartão.

A tia Petunia parecia perplexa e não falou quando Harry lhe entregou seu presente. Ela o abriu com dedos trêmulos e, aí, olhou para Harry com incerteza.

— É um pouco mágico — contou ele, e os nós dos dedos da tia Petunia ficaram brancos ao redor do frasco de Removedor Mágico Multiuso Skower, mas ela não o jogou longe. — Desculpe. Mas é para limpeza. Nossa governanta usa em casa.

— Obrigada — falou a tia Petunia lentamente. Ela abriu a porta, ainda segurando o frasco que Harry lhe dera. — Você... Eu não sei se dá pra ver nas fotos, mas você tem os olhos dela... da Lily. — Harry sorriu para ela. — Você é... muito parecido com ela.

— Isso é algo bom? — perguntou. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa a dizer isso, ele veria como um elogio, mas, por ter sido a tia Petunia a dizer, ele não tinha certeza.

Ela fez um movimento brusco que poderia ter sido um assentir e saiu.

**-x-**

— ... agradável, sim, obrigada, Coronel, exceto por... — A porta abriu. Estripador ergueu a cabeça e soltou um resmungo. — Um momento. — Marge atrapalhou-se com seu celular, tentando descobrir como deixá-lo no modo de espera. Era muito conveniente ter um celular, mas era um objeto grande e pesado, e ela não o tinha há tempo o bastante para saber como ele funcionava direito. Desistiu e o deixou em cima do travesseiro, torcendo para que o Coronel Fubster não se importasse.

Depois, saiu da cama estreita que recebera no segundo quarto de Dudley e espiou pela porta. O corredor estava vazio. Franzindo o cenho, fechou a porta e voltou a se acomodar na cama. Estripador choramingou e ela lhe fez um carinho reconfortante.

— Está aí, Coronel?

— Sim, sim — respondeu ele. — O que estava dizendo?

— Que minha estadia tem sido agradável — falou Marge —, exceto pelo monstrinho que Petunia chama de sobrinho... — Algo bateu na parede ao lado da mala de Marge, e Estripador começou a latir. — Quieto, Estripador. O pirralho está ficando aqui, Coronel... Parece que o padrinho está na prisão.

— Minha nossa — falou o Coronel Fubster, soando preocupado. — Dificilmente é um bom modelo para um jovem rapaz...

— O menino já era podre antes disso — garantiu Marge. — Vernon e Petunia fizeram tudo o que puderam e não foi o bastante... Não dá mais para ajudá-lo. Ele certamente acabará em uma cela com seu padrinho, e o mundo será um lugar melhor por causa disso, marque minhas palavras. Mas nesse meio tempo ele conseguiu ficar com o meu quarto, e eu tive que ficar no segundo quarto de Dudley. A cama já é pequena só pra mim, mas estou com o Estripador também... — Estripador ergueu os olhos ao ouvir seu nome, mas logo voltou a rosnar para o quarto.

— Ora, Marge, você chegou sem avisar — repreendeu o Coronel Fubster.

— E ainda bem que cheguei! — falou Marge. — Alguém tem que manter aquele desgraçado... — A porta foi aberta com um estalo, e Estripador começou a latir. — Quieto — bufou Marge, levantando-se mais uma vez. O corredor ainda estava vazio, mas, quando estava prestes a fechar a porta, ela bateu violentamente em seu rosto.

Assustada, Marge gritou e recuou, o coração disparado. Estripador pulou para fora da cama, rosnando para a porta, e depois foi cheirar o canto para o qual estivera rosnando.

— Marge?! — chamou o Coronel Fubster do outro lado da linha. — Está tudo bem?!

— Sinto muito, Coronel... eu só... me assustei sozinha, só isso. — A porta obviamente tinha uma dobradiça defeituosa. Ela teria que conversar com Vernon sobre mandar arrumar quando descesse para tomar o café. E falando no café... — É melhor eu ir, Coronel — falou.

— Tudo bem, Marge — falou ele. — A gente conversa mais tarde. E não se preocupe com os cachorros, estou cuidando bem deles.

— Sim, obrigada. — Ela encerrou a ligação e deixou o celular de lado. — Estripador, saia de perto da mala... Estripador!

**-x-**

Quando Harry saiu da lareira d’A Toca, a cena que o recebeu era uma de agradável, mas completo caos. A senhora Weasley o envolveu em um abraço antes mesmo que pudesse cumprimentá-la, e Ginny e Draco estava um pouco mais atrás, claramente querendo cumprimentá-lo, mas dispostos a esperar. Hermione parecia ter sobrevivido à sua primeira viagem de Flu (apesar de não ter sido graciosa, já que Ron a ajudava a se levantar e a se limpar com um sorriso), Percy parecia tentar se espremer entre todos os outros para cumprimentar Padfoot, que tinha acabado de chegar carregando um saco de presentes, Fred e George passavam entre todo mundo, tentando capturar o que parecia ser um gnomo de jardim, e o senhor Weasley observava à cena com divertimento.

— É ótimo vê-lo, querido — falou a senhora Weasley, sorrindo, e foi abraçar Hermione.

Ginny se aproximou para dizer alguma coisa, apenas para ser empurrada contra Padfoot, que tentava se afastar da lareira para que Marlene pudesse chegar.

— Desculpe! — falou Padfoot, ajudando Ginny a permanecer em pé. — Como você está, Ginny? Draco? Snape te achou, foi?

— Ontem — falou Draco. — Ele...

— Senhor Black — falou Percy, oferecendo uma mão para Padfoot, apenas para recolhê-la quando Fred passou correndo, o braço esticado, atrás do gnomo. Draco trombou em Harry ao tentar sair do caminho.

— ... tê-la aqui, Hermione, querid...Fred! — A senhora Weasley balançou a cabeça, irritada. — Desculpe, Sirius.

— Está tudo bem, Molly...

— E aí! — falou Dora alegremente ao sair da lareira e cair. Seu cabelo, até então prateado e parecido com um ouropel, brilhou rapidamente num tom divertido de amarelo. — Opa... Obrigada, Arthur. Remus vai chegar num segundo... — O gnomo passou pelas pernas esticadas dela, George logo atrás. — Isso é...?

— Olá, pessoal — falou Moony, saindo da lareira e parando para entender a cena à sua frente.

— Harry, está indo na sua direção! — gritou Fred, e Harry inclinou-se para pegar o gnomo pelo tornozelo quando ele tentou passar por entre suas pernas. — Boa!

— Ótima captura, cara! — ofegou George. — Aqui, eu vou...

— Certo! — falou Molly num tom carinhoso, mas firme. — Vocês todos... fora!

— Vamos — disse Ron, gesticulando para que saíssem da cozinha. Harry jogou o gnomo para George e o seguiu. — A mãe está agitada a manhã toda...

— Vocês sabiam que a gente vinha? — perguntou Harry.

— Não até o Sirius aparecer na lareira e falar que vocês estavam vindo — respondeu Ron, afundando-se num sofá da sala de estar. — Você sabia?

— Não até o Moony aparecer com a Hermione — contou Harry, sentando-se no outro sofá.

— A mãe me contou ontem à noite — disse Ginny, arrogante.

— Eu já sei há alguns dias — disse Hermione, equilibrando-se no braço da poltrona gasta em que Ginny se sentara.

— E seus pais não acharam ruim você passar o natal aqui? — perguntou Draco.

— Um pouco — respondeu Hermione, franzindo o cenho —, mas é meio besta na verdade, porque visitamos a família da mãe ontem e vamos jantar com a família do pai e vou voltar a tempo, então... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — E a sua família? Eles acham que você está com o professor Snape?

— Eles acham que ele está com o Padfoot — falou Harry.

— Não sei por que — comentou Ginny, pensativa. — Snape veio te visitar, então ele sabe onde você está...

— Ele não contou — falou Draco na mesma hora.

— Obviamente — riu Ron. Hermione o olhou, parecendo confusa, e voltou a olhar para Draco, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Ron continuou: — O pai viu acontecer — disse com um sorriso largo e voltou-se para Hermione (que claramente não entendia a conversa) para explicar. — O senhor Malfoy empurrou Sirius contra uma parede no Ministério e o ameaçou por causa do Malfoy — inclinou a cabeça na direção de Draco —, só que... bem... Sirius é um Auror, e atacar os Aurores é um pouco, bem.... malvisto.

— Marlene o amaldiçoou — contou Harry, incapaz de impedir seus lábios de se torcerem. — Tudo para proteger seu colega de profissão, é claro.

— Coitado do senhor Malfoy — falou Ginny, mas seus olhos brilhavam e seu cheiro era satisfeito de um jeito mordaz. Aí ela fez uma careta e olhou para Draco. — Desculpa.

— Só espero que ela tenha colocado um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele — respondeu ele ironicamente, antes de fechar a cara. — Mas é mais provável que ele tenha ido se lamentar em casa. — Depois de descobrir o envolvimento do senhor Malfoy com o diário no ano anterior, os sentimentos de Draco por ele tinham sido uma mistura de desapontamento, frustração e raiva; Harry sabia disso por causa de seu cheiro. Isso tudo ainda estava lá, mas agora havia um cheiro novo, que não estivera presente há alguns dias, no fim do semestre. Harry imaginou o que tinha acontecido quando Draco saíra da Mansão.

— Encantador — falou Hermione, mas ela parecia preocupada. — Draco, você fugiu?

— Eu usei a lareira — respondeu ele com um sorriso fraco, mas colocou os joelhos sob o queixo, e seu cheiro era de desconforto. Harry não achava que ele tinha pensado no termo “fugir” até agora. — Não precisei correr tanto assim...1

— Draco...

— Podemos falar da família problemática do Potter, não da minha?

— Valeu, Draco — murmurou Harry, revirando os olhos, porque esse comentário tinha levado a atenção de Hermione para ele e, agora, era ele quem recebia os olhares preocupados, não Draco.

— Como foi? — perguntou Hermione, hesitante.

— Eles não foram tão ruins assim — contou Harry, antes de pausar. — Bem, na verdade, a Marge foi horrível, mas ela não é realmente minha parente, então...

— Quem é Marge? — perguntou Ginny, torcendo o nariz.

— Não lembro de você ter falado de alguém chamada Marge — falou Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

— Porque o Harry falou _tanto_ sobre esse assunto — disse Ron, cutucando Harry com o pé, divertido. Hermione escondeu o sorriso, e Harry olhou feio para os dois.

— Marge é a irmã do tio Vernon — contou. — E é uma mão cheia, honestamente.

— É por isso que você está fedendo a Bombas de Bosta? — Fred e George tinham voltado (só Merlin sabia para onde o gnomo tinha ido) e estavam apoiados no encosto do sofá de Harry. — Não quis perguntar na frente da mãe.

— Não estou sentido o cheiro — falou Ginny. Draco se inclinou para um pouco mais perto de Harry e cheirou o ar, antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Vocês não as conhecem como nós — falou Fred sabiamente. — E aí, Harry?

— Eu entreguei os presentes de natal dos Dursley — contou Harry, sorrindo. — Não pareceu certo não dar nada a Marge.

— Então você deu uma Bomba de Bosta? — perguntou Hermione, enquanto Ron gargalhava. Hermione não parecia saber se devia rir ou desaprovar. — Harry, você realmente não deveria...

— Esquece, Hermione — falou Ginny, rindo. — Se o _Harry_ está distribuindo Bombas de Bosta, então ela deve ter feito por merecer. — Harry sorriu para ela.

— Mas você não pode ter simplesmente entregado pra ela — falou Draco, os lábios se torcendo.

— Praticamente — admitiu Harry, tímido. — Eu escondi na mala dela.

— Brilhante — falou George, lhe dando um tapinha no ombro. — Mas acho que ela pode adivinhar que foi você, cara, quando ela encontrar.

— Ela... — Ron apertou as costelas, ofegante. — Cara, ela vai achar que você soltou um...

— Claro que essa não seria a conclusão dela, Ron — falou Hermione, exasperada.

— Não — falou Harry, alegre —, provavelmente seria. Ela acha que eu sou depravado. Só que ela não tinha como pensar isso, porque ela estava no quarto quando eu coloquei a Bomba na mala dela, então ela culpou o cachorro.

— Você entrou, colocou uma Bomba de Bosta na mala enquanto ela estava lá — disse Fred —, e ela culpou o cachorro?

— Ela não me viu — respondeu Harry, dando de ombros.

— É claro que não viu — falou Hermione, os lábios tremendo; ela, pelo menos, tinha se lembrado da capa. Harry achava que seu pai teria aprovado completamente de ela ter sido usada com tal propósito; Padfoot certamente ficara bastante feliz em tirá-la de seu esconderijo.

Ron e Draco tinham iguais expressões de entendimento.

— Brilhante — falou Ron.

— Ela culpou o cachorro? — repetiu George num fio de voz. — Como? Ela é cega?

— Surda? — perguntou Fred.

— Ela é os dois — falou Ginny. — Obviamente. — Ela sorriu para Harry quando os gêmeos não estavam vendo.

— Como? — perguntou Fred.

— Prongs me ajudou — contou Harry, sorrindo.

— O Mapa? — perguntou George, perplexo.

— Potter herdou os poderes de invisibilidade do pai — contou Draco, sério.

— Não herdou, não — retorquiu Ginny e, então, deu um sorriso travesso. — Dumbledore quem deu esses poderes pra ele de natal.

Harry e Ron riram, e Hermione apenas sorriu. Harry não sabia quando Ginny descobrira sobre a capa, só que ela não parecera surpresa quando eles a mencionaram no dia que Harry contara a eles que era um Animago. Só podia assumir que Ron contara a ela em algum momento depois do primeiro ano deles.

— Tá, não precisa nos contar — murmurou Fred, cerrando os olhos.

— É verdade — falou Padfoot. Ele estava apoiado no batente, parecendo muito divertido com a conversa deles.

— Para nós, sua palavra é a lei, senhor Padfoot — falou Fred, curvando-se.

— Só que — adicionou George — a gente sabe como você gosta de brincar com as pessoas, então nem sempre é uma lei _honesta._ — Padfoot riu. 

— Se não acreditam em mim, perguntem ao Moony — falou ele. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e se afastaram do sofá de Harry.

— Você fica aqui — falou George. — Para não falar pra ele dançar conforme a música com um olhar ou gesto secreto.

— Eu não me atreveria — falou Padfoot, sério, erguendo as mãos. Os gêmeos sumiram na cozinha. — Vamos, pessoal — continuou, sorrindo. — A comida tá pronta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Em inglês, é usado o phrasal verb “run away” para se falar que alguém “fugiu”, principalmente no sentido de fugir de casa. “Run”, por si só, significa correr, daí a tentativa de humor do Draco.


	34. Outmatched

**Capítulo Trinta e Quatro  
Outmatched  
(Desvantagem)**

Cho mostrava um sorriso bonito, e Harry ficou alarmado quando ele foi substituído por uma expressão horrorizada. Harry ficou ciente de várias coisas ao mesmo tempo; a primeira era o cheiro de antecipação mordaz e repentino que se espalhou pela sala, a segunda era que Hermione e Draco — que, antes, estavam ao seu lado — tinham ficado tensos e sacado a varinha, e a terceira era o jato de luz amarela que ia em sua direção.

Harry se jogou no chão — a turma soltou um suspiro coletivo — e sacou a varinha, pronto para mandar um feitiço em resposta...

— Bons reflexos — falou Moody a contragosto. — Mas se estivesse prestando atenção, não precisaria deles. — Envergonhado, Harry abaixou a varinha. Hermione abaixou a própria, e o Draco fez o mesmo mais lentamente. — Quem mais, quem mais...? — Ele atacou, balançando a varinha na direção de alunos do outro lado, e uma Monitora bonita da Sonserina desviou o feitiço. — Vigilância constante — falou ele com aprovação.

Era a segunda sessão do Clube de Duelos de Moody, e tinha um número significativamente menor de alunos do que o primeiro, com talvez apenas sessenta pessoas; Blaise tinha ido com Bulstrode, Davis e Nott, mas a maioria dos alunos do terceiro ano de Sonserina estava ausente, assim como a maioria das garotas que frequentaram o clube de Lockhart no ano anterior só por causa dele; as demais ausências eram provavelmente causadas pelo fato de que Moody era intimidante e de que era de sete da manhã de sábado.

— Certo — falou Moody —, não tem muito para vocês aprenderem se eu ficar lançando feitiços aleatórios; é melhor que vocês lancem uns nos outros. — Um burburinho correu pelo grupo. — Formem duplas... Eu quero os alunos do primeiro ano com os do sétimo, os do segundo com os do sexto, os do terceiro com os do quinto e os do quarto ano uns contra os outros.

— Primeiro ano? — perguntou Percy, desapontado, para sua namorada da Corvinal, um pouco alto demais. Moody virou a cabeça em sua direção, e as orelhas de Percy ficaram vermelhas.

— Você será melhor — falou Moody, e Romilda Vane bateu o pé e começou a murmurar com seu grupinho do primeiro ano. — Você provavelmente ganhará. Mas será bom você se lembrar de que às vezes o mais simples dos feitiços é o que pode vencer mais rápido em um duelo. — Moody olhou ao redor. — Duplas, agora, e depois procurem um espaço para vocês!

Roger Davis, o capitão do time de Quadribol da Corvinal, trombou em Harry ao fazer seu caminho até Ginny, e Luna guiava Colin até um par de alunos de aparência cautelosa de Sonserina. Harry foi em direção a Fred e George, só para ser impedido por uma mão em seu ombro.

— Boa tentativa, Potter — falou Cedric, oferecendo um sorriso —, mas você e eu temos uma conta a acertar. — Harry retribuiu o sorriso e seguiu Cedric até uma parte mais vazia da sala. Ao olhar ao redor, viu Hermione se juntar com Angelina, Ron com George, e Draco com Lee. Alicia estava com Susan Bones, e Fred dava um sorriso predatório a Blaise. Blaise parecia bastante enervado.

— Quero ver vocês usarem o Feitiço Escudo e o de Desarmar, como praticamos — avisou Moody. — Podem usar qualquer feitiço ofensivo, menos os Imperdoáveis. E que Merlin ajude quem usar um feitiço que não souber desfazer. — Ele provavelmente o usaria neles, como tinha feito com uma aluna da Corvinal na semana anterior. Ela estava claramente ausente naquele dia. — Curvem-se e comecem. E tomem cuidado com feitiços perdidos das outras duplas, serão muitos! — Ele gargalhou.

Harry engoliu uma risada ao ver, pelo canto dos olhos, George se curvar de um jeito elaborado e cheio de floreios, e curvou-se de um jeito muito mais simples, que Cedric retribuiu.

— Pronto?

— Acho que sim — falou Harry, estudando a pose de duelo de Cedric e dando seu melhor para imitá-la. Com a mão que não segurava a varinha, Cedric fez um gesto para que Harry começasse. Harry hesitou antes de acenar a varinha.

— _Torpeo_ — disse, e Cedric desviou. O feitiço de Harry errou por pouco Higgs, que tinha sido o Apanhador de Sonserina antes de Hydrus.

—_ Accio óculos_ — falou Cedric, e Harry não foi rápido o bastante para pegar seus óculos quando eles saíram de seu nariz.

O mundo de Harry virou um borrão, e ele desviou de dois feitiços de Estuporar de Cedric, antes de acabar entrando na frente do terceiro ao tentar desviar de um feitiço perdido.

— Desculpe — pediu Cedric, um pouco envergonhado, ao ajudar Harry se levantar e oferecer seus óculos de volta.

— Não tem problema — falou Harry, esfregando o ombro que batera no chão. — Foi uma boa ideia; sou praticamente cego sem eles. — Às vezes, sua audição e olfatos apurados eram o bastante para compensar por sua visão, mas não dessa vez, em uma sala muito cheia de cheiros e barulhos para que conseguisse distingui-los.

Cedric esperou alguns segundos e ergueu a varinha. Harry fez o mesmo. Cedric deu alguns passos, a cabeça inclinada, e Harry girou, a varinha fixa em cada movimento do outro garoto. Cedric diminuiu um pouco a velocidade e ficou tenso, o pulso girando para cima, mas Harry foi mais rápido:

— _Expelliarmus!_ — disse, e a varinha de Cedric saiu voando de sua mão. Harry a pegou com facilidade e a jogou de volta no mesmo instante.

— Bom ataque, Potter — comentou Cedric, erguendo a varinha. Harry o imitou. — Pronto? _Stupefy!_

_— Protego_ — falou Harry, usando a varinha para cortar o ar à sua frente. O feitiço de Cedric acertou seu escudo (a força fez o escudo tremer e fez Harry recuar alguns centímetros, mas o escudo aguentou) e quicou, quase atingindo um aluno magricela do quarto ano de Lufa-Lufa.

O segundo feitiço de Cedric — Harry não ouviu o encantamento com todos os outros que eram gritados pela sala — fez seu escudo desmoronar e foi apenas seus reflexos rápidos que permitiram que desviasse a tempo. Ajeitou-se e acenou a varinha para Cedric, lançando em rápida sucessão feitiços de desarmar, de sono e de tropeço. Cedric desviou do primeiro, bloqueou o segundo e mandou seu próprio feitiço contra Harry quando o terceiro o atingiu e o fez cair.

Harry foi atingido pelo primeiro, que não o fez recuar nem — até onde podia ver — teve qualquer efeito, tampouco o impediu de desviar dos outros três.

Cedric voltou a se levantar, a varinha erguida à sua frente, circundando.

Harry ergueu a varinha para usar um feitiço de corpo-preso, mas quando abriu a boca, nenhum som saiu. Soltou o que teria sido um som confuso, mas que nunca chegou a seus ouvidos. Cedric o observava com triunfo cauteloso, e Harry cerrou os olhos, percebendo que o primeiro feitiço devia ter sido um de silêncio.

Manteve a varinha à sua frente, considerando suas opções; conseguia usar três feitiços não verbalmente: transformar-se no lobo, aparatar e olhar para a magia. Os dois primeiros não seriam de muita ajuda e o terceiro não seria a _seu_ favor, subjugando-o e cegando-o, como acontecera na última vez.

Harry soltou um bufo silencioso de frustração e ergueu as mãos lentamente em um gesto de desistência.

**-x-**

— Certo — falou Sirius, juntando as mãos ao parar em frente ao grupo de suspeitos. Eles tinham entregado suas varinhas e todos os outros pertences ao passarem pela porta e cada um tinha sido submetido a um forte _Finite_ antes de entrar. Atrás dele, a pena de Robards rabiscava a lista, marcando a presença de cada um deles.

Marlene estava lá, acomodada entre a Auror Prewett e Bertha Jorkins — que parecia feliz por conseguir informações, mas mal-humorada por ser uma suspeita. Do outro lado de Prewett estavam os Recrutas Harris e Long, ambos aterrorizados. Atrás deles, estava Ludo Bagman, Amos Diggory, Damaris Sprottle e seu assistente Pemberley, e Dumbledore, calmamente sentado ao lado de Scrimgeour e da sapa Umbridge.

Nas cadeiras do outro lado da sala, estavam Pius Thicknesse, Eric (o verificador de varinhas), Dirk Cresswell, Albert Runcorn, Broderick Bode, Rita Skeeter e seu fotógrafo, Bozo. Alguns deles tinham debatido se Harry, Ron e Draco deviam estar presentes, também, mas Sirius e Dumbledore conseguiram fazê-los desistir disso.

— Se alguém ainda não entendeu, vocês estão aqui por serem suspeitos em nossa investigação. Pouco antes do natal, a elfo do Crouch Jr. foi trazida sob custódia depois de ter sido conectada à visita de Pettigrew a Hogsmeade. Se leu o jornal no dia seguinte — Skeeter soltou um som satisfeito, e Sirius a olhou feio —, sabe que Crouch ficou sabendo disso e tentou libertá-la... Sim, foi Crouch, não Pettigrew; culpem o _Profeta_ por publicar notícias pouco confiáveis. — A expressão de Skeeter se azedou, e seu fotógrafo fez uma carranca. — Felizmente, ele não conseguiu.

— Não há nenhuma evidência de que tenha sido Crouch — falou Skeeter.

— O homem que veio atrás da elfo tomou a Polissuco para se parecer com Crouch, não com Pettigrew — respondeu Robards, impaciente. — Assim, quem quer que tenha o enviado teve acesso ao cabelo de Crouch, o que faz _dele_ um suspeito muito mais provável do que Pettigrew.

— Hmm — disse Skeeter. — Então é como eu disse: sem evidência.

— É por isso que estão aqui — falou Sirius. — Vocês todos viram, ouviram ou interagiram de alguma forma comigo ou com Robards e com a elfo em algum momento entre ela ter sido presa em Hogwarts e eu ter sido atacado no Departamento de Aurores. Pode ter sido em Hogwarts, no Átrio, em algum elevador, corredor ou escritório do Ministério...

— Então acha que um de nós está ajudando Crouch? — perguntou Bertha Jorkins, ofegante. Sirius não conseguiu decidir se ela parecia assustada ou animada.

— Nós achamos que é muito provável que um de vocês _seja_ Crouch, usando a Poção Polissuco — respondeu Sirius, e um burburinho tomou conta da sala. Os dois recrutas pareciam prontos para vomitar, Prewett crispava os lábios e Bagman estava pálido, mas Skeeter parecia ter recebido um presente de natal fantástico, ainda que atrasado. Sirius tinha certeza de que ela estaria anotando nomes se ele não houvesse confiscado sua pena e caderno. — Vocês todos trabalham em uma posição que traria certas vantagens a Crouch para conseguir determinadas informações, ou influenciar certos eventos ou pessoas...

— Mas deve ter alguma forma de provar que não somos ele, certo? — perguntou Eric, o verificador de varinhas. — Algum tipo de teste ou...

— Nós estivemos monitorando suas cartas — falou Sirius casualmente, e Umbridge e Bode soltaram sons de protesto. — E estivemos observando os registros de alguns fornecedores. — A pena de Robards riscou o pergaminho novamente, e Sirius torceu para ter conseguido uma reação. — Quanto a um teste mais direto, há apenas um que é infalível, mas infelizmente não o conseguimos em tão pouco tempo... — Tinham procurado vários Mestres em Poções e farmácias no Beco Diagonal, mas ou eles não vendiam ou se recusavam, mesmo por um preço generoso. Depois tinham ido a Moody, que supuseram ser a única pessoa paranoica o bastante para carregar uma Fita Reatora a Polissuco. Ele tinha uma, mas recusou-se a entregá-la antes de conseguir outra e, mesmo se ele quisesse, era inútil duplicá-la e a Fita permitia que testassem apenas uma pessoa antes de perder o efeito. — O que significa que vamos testar vocês do jeito antigo.

— Que é o quê? — perguntou Sprottle, cruzando os braços.

— Uma dose da poção Polissuco pode durar de dez minutos a doze horas — explicou Robards —, dependendo da habilidade de quem a fez e da qualidade dos ingredientes.

— Um desses ingredientes — falou Sirius, silenciosamente adicionando à contragosto um “obrigado” a Snape, que tinha sido anormalmente prestativo, provavelmente em uma tentativa de provar que tinha falado sério ao apertar a mão de Sirius há duas semanas — é descurainia, que precisa ser colhida durante a lua cheia. Ela perde potência com o passar do ciclo da lua, não importa se foi armazenada como ingrediente ou se já foi colocada na poção. Como faltam duas noites para a lua cheia, qualquer descurainia usada nas poções está na sua menor potência e a dose não deve durar mais do que duas horas.

Sirius estudou os rostos à sua frente, mas se estivessem certos e Crouch estivesse ali, ele não se entregou.

Robards conjurou um relógio enorme e o colocou na frente da sala.

— Ficaremos aqui por quatro horas, só por precaução. — Ele sorriu cruelmente. — Acomodem-se.

**-x-**

Barty continuou sentado em sua cadeira, observando Black e Robards conversarem em voz baixa na frente da sala e fez um show do ato de olhar ao redor com desconfiança quando eles o olharam.

Já estavam ali havia uma hora e, como seus pertences tinham sido confiscados quando chegaram, eles não tinham o que fazer. Várias pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, várias se remexiam com desconforto em suas cadeiras e outras estavam tão imóveis quanto uma estátua. As conversas eram esparsas, já que todos estavam convencidos de que o outro era um Comensal da Morte disfarçado.

Barty quase sorriu ao pensar isso, por mais estressado que estivesse, mas aí viu Black e se controlou. Não gostava particularmente de Wormtail, mas trabalhar com ele tinha ajudado em um sentido, pelo menos: Barty tinha aprendido um pouco sobre como controlar seu cheiro; não seria bom se Barty se deixasse levar e se entregasse para o nariz de Black.

E falando em se deixar levar... Barty olhou para o relógio na frente da sala e contou de trás para frente, franzindo um pouco o cenho. Ele tinha entregado mais do que gostaria ao usar a maldição Imperius e a poção Polissuco para que aquele homem fosse atrás de Winky e sabia que os Aurores teriam de ser idiotas para não deduzir que ele estava em alguma parte do Ministério e provavelmente usando a Polissuco. Felizmente, já tinha colocado seu nome para folgar no natal e, por isso, passara as últimas semanas se preparando para a possibilidade de um interrogatório.

Por isso não tinha se desesperado quando dois Aurores apareceram naquela manhã para levá-lo sob custódia, como um suspeito... Ele tinha sido cauteloso, tinha se estabelecido bem. Eles não tinham provas. Ele quase rira ao ver quantas pessoas também eram suspeitas... até Black ter explicado por que estavam ali.

Aí o nervosismo começara.

Barty tinha brincado com alguns feitiços de aparência e auto transfiguração, mas nada tinha funcionado tão bem quanto a Polissuco e por esse motivo a usava. Supôs que devia ter contado suas bênçãos, que os Aurores não tinha conseguido uma Fita Reatora a Polissuco, mas nem mesmo isso iria necessariamente salvá-lo; sem outra dose da poção, em uma hora voltaria a ser ele mesmo e todo seu trabalho seria desperdiçado. Se usassem a Veritaserum, à contragosto contaria tudo; que Wormtail estava em Hogwarts (mas, felizmente, não sabia onde), onde o Lorde das Trevas e Polkov estavam morando e todos os detalhes de seus cuidadosos planos...

Mas nem tudo estava perdido. Ainda não. Barty respirou fundo e se forçou a se acalmar antes que alguém o notasse. Ainda tinha uma opção, e Barty estava fervorosamente grato por essa opção não ter sido descoberta quando fora revistado e forçado a entregar sua varinha ao chegar...

**-x-**

Em um momento, Eric, o verificador de varinhas, estava lá e, no seguinte, não estava. Sirius sacou a varinha e avançou, enquanto Robards saía correndo, chamando por Shacklebolt e os outros Aurores que faziam a guarda do lado de fora. Thicknesse levantou-se, afastando-se de sua cadeira e trombando com Pemberley e Dumbledore, que caminhavam de um lado para o outro, mas congelaram com o desaparecimento de Eric, e Cresswell, que tinha se assustado e acabado no colo do nada impressionado Runcorn. Scrimgeour e Prewett, que também iam de um lado para o outro (Scrimgeour mancava), tinham procurado a varinha por instinto, antes de perceberem que estavam desarmados.

— Mexam-se, pessoal... só... Contra a parede! — mandou Sirius com severidade. Os recrutas correram até lá. Marlene encontrou seus olhos, perplexa, enquanto arrastava Bertha, que olhava fixamente, até a parede. — Agora! — falou para Skeeter, que sorria de uma forma absolutamente perigosa, e Umbridge, que se levantara, mas não se movera além disso.

Sirius conjurou alguns feitiços, a mente a mil por hora. Ele e Robards estavam confiantes — mas não certos — que um de seus suspeitos seria Crouch e, apesar de terem torcido para identificá-lo e capturá-lo naquele dia, Sirius não tivera certeza de que conseguiriam; até então, Crouch e Peter tinham conseguido ficar um passo à frente. Eles estavam certos, estiveram com ele apenas para perdê-lo para uma Chave de Portal — em nome de Merlin, como não tinham percebido? Ou será que Dawlish ou Brown tinham a deixado passar...?

Mesmo assim, agora Crouch era foragido e não poderia se apresentar como Eric, o que atrasava um pouco os planos deles... Que ele estava se passando por Eric era uma surpresa genuína; além de Marlene, Dumbledore e Scrimgeour, Eric era um dos suspeitos que menos preocuparam Sirius.

Mas ele também não se preocupara com Peter anos atrás e isso tinha acabado de um jeito horrível.

Os olhos de Sprottle eram tristes quando ela olhou para a cadeira vazia.

— Quem teria pensado que Eric poderia ser...

— Mas não é o Eric, é? — falou Diggory, parecendo enervado. — Só o Crouch usando a Polissuco. Merlin sabe onde o verdadeiro Eric está... — Prewett curvou os lábios para baixo, e Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça.

— A Perita em Leitura de Rastros está a caminho — anunciou Robards, entrando na sala com Shacklebolt, Wellington e um recruta de olhos arregalados logo atrás.

— Bom — falou Sirius brevemente. — Certo, vocês todos... — Os suspeitos restante o olharam com expressões que iam de cautelosas a amarguradas e a intrigadas. Ex-suspeitos agora que Crouch tinha fugido, supôs. — Alguém viu Eric... Crouch fazer algo estranho antes de sumir? — Olhou para Thicknesse e Cresswell, que estiveram bem do lado dele.

— Nada — respondeu Thicknesse.

— Quer dizer que a gente pode ir embora? — perguntou Bole tristemente.

— Espero que sim — falou Umbridge, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé no chão. Prewett torceu os lábios na direção da outra mulher. — Bem? — perguntou afetadamente, olhando para Sirius. — Certamente não somos mais suspeitos.

A Perita em Leitura de Rastros chegou, uma mulher baixinha, de aparência intensa em vestes prateadas, e Sirius a guiou até a cadeira de Crouch com um “Chave de Portal” murmurado.

— Não — falou Robards, esfregando o queixo —, ainda não. Shacklebolt precisa que vocês assinem um documento antes de irem... um acordo para não contarem o que viram aqui hoje, porque obviamente é uma investigação em aberto... — A expressão de Skeeter podia azedar uma caixa de leite. — Depois de assinar, Wellington vai devolver sua varinha e outros pertences. — Todos começaram a sair, apesar de Marlene, Prewett e Scrimgeour terem continuado lá. — E graças a Merlin pelo acordo de confidencialidade — suspirou Robards quando eram apenas os Aurores e a Perita —, consigo até imaginar a manchete da Skeeter; _suspeito desarmado foge de Aurores armados de dentro do Ministério._

— É vergonhoso — ralhou Scrimgeour. — Como não perceberam uma Chave de Portal?!

— Não fomos nós que os revistamos — falou Sirius. — Foram Dawlish e Brown.

— Eles terão de ser questionados, só para ter certeza que não são cúmplices — falou Prewett. Sirius assentiu, tendo chegado a mesma conclusão havia algum tempo.

— Mas por ora vamos atrás de Eric... Crouch, como quiser chamá-lo — falou Robards. — Black, se puder ir lá pra cima e montar uma equipe; sabemos que Crouch é escorregadio, e ele já deixou armadilhas para nós antes... — Sirius franziu o cenho, pensando em Hemsley, e a expressão de Marlene se fechou; ela quase morrera no mesmo ataque.

Mas, quando Sirius começou ir em direção à porta, a Perita falou:

— Nem perca seu tempo — falou ela, irritada. — Ou a Chave Portal é ilocalizável, ou o destino não é mapeado ou tem proteções pesadas, talvez até um Fidelius envolvido, porque não consigo encontrar nada.

**-x-**

Barty assinou o acordo dos Aurores para ficar de boca fechada, pegou sua varinha e suas chaves e foi se juntar aos outros suspeitos perto do elevador.

**-x-**

Eric não tinha certeza do que tinha acontecido — tinha visto o brilho azulado do que achou ser uma Chave de Portal e tinha certeza de que não estava mais no Ministério, mas não estava segurando nada, então como era possível?

Talvez ainda estivesse no Ministério, mas nos níveis mais fundos. Isso explicaria a sala escurecida e o cheiro de mofo.

Levantou-se, trêmulo, e algo gelado se moveu em sua camisa.

Confuso, tirou-a de dentro da calça e se remexeu um pouco; algo fez barulho ao cair no chão. Sob a fraca luz, parecia ser um pequeno botão prateado — certamente não era de algo que usava. Olhou-o, confuso, e voltou a olhar ao redor, mas ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

— Olá? — chamou uma vez, mas sua voz saiu quase num sussurro. Pigarreou e tentou novamente, mais alto: — Olá! — A luz foi acesa, iluminando as escadas ao passar por uma porta, e ele pôde ouvir passos e vozes. — Ah, graças a Merlin — disse. — Acho que estou perdido...

— _Expelliarmus!_ — O feitiço o derrubou, e um homem entrou em seu campo de visão, segurando uma varinha. — Onde está sua varinha? — perguntou o homem duramente depois de um momento. Ele estudou Eric com olhos frios.

— Eu não estou... ela está com os Aurores — gaguejou.

— Aurores? — O homem apontou a varinha para o peito de Eric, que engoliu em seco e recuou. — Como veio pra cá?

— Fomos levados para questionamento — falou Eric, quase tropeçando em sua pressa para explicar. — Várias pessoas... algo sobre Crouch e seu elfo...

— Crouch? — perguntou o homem, franzindo o cenho.

— Sim, aquele Comensal da Morte... Esteve em todos os jornais, você deve ter visto...

— Conheço Crouch — falou o homem, balançando uma mão impaciente.

— Sim, bem — disse Eric —, eu estava lá e aí... Bem, agora estou aqui. — Olhou para o outro homem, impotente. — Acha que posso usar seu Flu?

O homem franziu o cenho para ele por vários segundos.

— Venha — disse ele por fim.

Eric se apressou a segui-lo, grato. O homem o levou escada acima, por um corredor e para dentro de um enorme escritório, onde o fogo estalava alegremente na lareira. Um janela enorme mostrava os jardins cobertos de neve, e Eric perguntou-se onde tinha ido parar.

— Dmitri? — disse uma voz fria. Eric não conseguia ver quem tinha falado por cima do alto encosto da poltrona.

— Temos companhia. — O homem, Dmitri, virou-se e cortou o ar com a varinha. Eric caiu, duro, antes mesmo de se dar conta do que tinha acontecido. Aí estava sendo arrastado, as pernas congeladas sendo arrastadas pelo chão de madeira.

Se pudesse se mexer, Eric teria recuado em horror. A... a _coisa_ na poltrona era pequena, como uma criança, e pálida, com um rosto parecido com o de uma cobra e olhos vermelhos horríveis.

Eles se prenderam aos seus, e Eric sentiu dor em sua cabeça; imagens começaram a passar em frente aos seus olhos: os Aurores indo até sua mesa, a caminhada desconfortável pelo Ministério, um Auror irritado revistando suas vestes e pegando sua varinha, Black e Robards explicando por que estavam lá, o brilho azulado que o levara até ali...

— Meu Lorde? — chamou Dmitri, e a pressão sumiu.

— Mate-o — falou fracamente a coisa na cadeira, e Eric morreu.


	35. Theories And Timetables

**Capítulo Trinta e Cinco  
Theories And Timetables  
(Teorias e Horário Escolar)**

— Aqui — rosnou Draco, colocando sua varinha nas mãos de um Ron confuso. — Não confio em mim mesmo com ela por agora. — Ele olhou furiosamente para Hydrus, que conversava em um tom alto e orgulhoso com Crabbe e Goyle sobre a audiência de Bicuço, o Hipogrifo, com a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas; Hagrid mostrara a carta a Harry, Ron, Hermione e Draco no começo da aula.

Era claramente uma vingança pelo comportamento de Draco durante as festas, e Draco não estava aceitando bem. Nem Hagrid, que se arrastava de um lado para o outro, olhando para os vermes-cegos de todos com os olhos inchados e um desânimo anormal por sua matéria.

Por sua parte, Harry estava dolorosamente tentado a jogar seu pé de alface em Hydrus, para ver se conseguia tirar aquele sorrisinho de seu rosto idiota e pontudo.

— Ele não vai se safar dessa — falou Hermione. Sua expressão era parecida com a que agraciara seu rosto no dia que socara Hydrus, e Harry torceu para que ela repetisse o feito. — Nenhum deles. Hagrid vai apresentar uma defesa forte na audiência, e o Bicuço vai ficar bem...

— A defesa do Hagrid vai ser que o Hipogrifo é uma criatura boa, que não quis machucar ninguém — suspirou Ron. — O que é bacana, mas não vai servir contra o Ministério. — Ele ofereceu uma folha de alface ao verme-cego. A criatura soltou um som de sucção, e Ron afastou a mão.

— Então vamos ajudá-lo — disse Hermione.

— Vamos escrever a defesa dele — falou Draco. — O pai terá colocado a Comissão inteira em seu bolso, então terá de ser uma boa defesa...

— Acho que já li casos em que o Hipogrifo foi atiçado — comentou Hermione lentamente, mas seu cheiro era mais calmo e determinado.

— Podemos ir à biblioteca depois de Feitiços — falou Draco, assentindo. — E a audiência é só no fim de abril, então temos tempo...

— Podemos usar nossas aulas vagas — sugeriu Ron, indicando a si mesmo e a Harry. — Diminuir um pouco a prática do Patrono, talvez...? Pelo menos até encontrarmos algo para ajudar. — Olhou para Harry com incerteza, e Harry assentiu.

— E...

— Harry Potter! — sibilou Padfoot do bolso de Harry, e os outros três pararam de falar e o olharam. — _Harry?!_

Harry pegou o espelho e olhou ao redor, mas ninguém parecia prestar atenção. O grupo mais próximo era formado por Neville, Dean, Seamus e Michael Corner, e eles todos estavam ocupados rindo de Neville, que de algum modo conseguira terminar com a mucosa do verme-cego no cabelo.

— Padfoot? — perguntou em voz baixa, apoiando o espelho na beirada da gaiola. Ron, Hermione e Draco se aproximaram, espiando o rosto que aparecia no espelho. Nele, Padfoot parecia igualmente cansado e aborrecido. — Estou na aula...

Padfoot o ignorou, mas manteve a voz baixa:

— Teve algum sonho?

— Sonho? — perguntou inexpressivamente. — Com... está falando do Voldemort? — Ron derrubou a alface, Hermione se remexeu, e a expressão de Draco vacilou. Harry os olhou, exasperado. — Padfoot, o que...

— Estávamos com Crouch — falou Padfoot, agitado. Harry sentiu suas sobrancelhas serem erguidas, Hermione soltou um som de surpresa e Ron respirou fundo. — Ele fugiu. Pegou uma Chave de Portal só Merlin sabe para onde, e não conseguimos rastrear, mas achei que você podia ter... visto alguma coisa?

— Nada — disse Harry, e era claro que Padfoot estava desapontado. — Eu sinto muito, eu...

— Deixa pra lá. Era improvável mesmo — falou Padfoot, balançando a cabeça. Harry ouviu vozes erguidas ao fundo, e Padfoot fechou os olhos brevemente. — Eu tenho que ir... Eu explico o resto depois. Me avise se souber de algo.

**-x-**

Ginny escreveu a última frase (_devo buscar ajuda antes de pegar a varinha_), juntou suas coisas e levou o rolo de pergaminho até onde Sprout estava sentada na frente da sala. Sprout correu os olhos pelo pergaminho e assentiu.

— Obrigada, Weasley — disse ela num tom rápido, mas gentil. Ginny supôs que deveria se considerar com sorte, tanto por ter sido Sprout que a flagrara quanto por Luna estar pronta para falar em sua defensa, mesmo que ela raramente o fizesse por si mesma; Ginny ainda fora punida, mas pelo menos Edgecombe tinha caído com ela. — Pode ir.

Edgecombe olhou a olhou feio quando passou, e Ginny a ignorou.

Era tarde o bastante para o castelo estar relativamente vazio; nos primeiros andares, Ginny viu alguns alunos que deviam estar voltando da biblioteca, carregados de livros e deveres de casa, e o time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa voltando de um treino tardio, mas nos últimos andares só encontrou alguns Monitores e professores, que falaram para que voltasse logo ao Salão Comunal.

— Camelot — falou Ginny com um bocejo ao chegar ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

— De fato — respondeu a Mulher Gorda, abrindo a passagem para que Ginny entrasse.

Ela foi cercada por Fred e George quase imediatamente, o que lhe rendeu a atenção de todos que estavam no Salão Comunal. Ginny sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

— Olhe pra ela, Fred — falou George, passando um braço por seus ombros e fingindo secar as lágrimas. — Nossa irmãzinha está toda crescida e indo pra detenção.

— Como vocês sabem? — perguntou ela.

— Um passarinho nos contou — respondeu Fred antes de levar uma mão ao coração. — Nós sempre soubemos que você estava destinada a fazer coisas incríveis.

— Esse assunto não é uma piada! — falou Percy com raiva, afastando os gêmeos.

— O histórico escolar não é nenhuma piada, Percy — disse Fred, perplexo —, é um assunto muito sério!

— É uma questão de orgulho — completou George.

— E uma honra!

— E...

— Ah, calem a boca! — ralhou Percy, virando-se para Ginny com os lábios crispados, e ela se esforçou para tirar o sorriso do rosto. — É verdade?

— Foram só algumas frases com a Sprout — falou Ginny, desafiadora. Mas Percy pareceu desapontado, fosse com a confirmação ou fosse com seu tom. O pai, Bill e Percy era os únicos capazes de fazê-la se sentir culpada com um único olhar. Ela se viu tentando explicar: — Eu amaldiçoei uma garota que roubou o colar da Luna.

— Não é tão empolgante quanto esperávamos — comentou Fred, franzindo o cenho. — Estávamos imaginando Bombas de Bosta, purpurina...

— ... talvez fogos de artifício... Mas acho que você tem que começar por algum lugar...

— Começar... não, isso não é o começo — avisou Percy —, é o fim. Ginny se comportou mal, foi punida e agora ela aprendeu a lição... — Ele a olhou com severidade, as mãos na cintura —, não foi? Ginny?

— Devo buscar ajuda antes de pegar a varinha — recitou. Percy assentiu sua aprovação.

— Olha só, Perce — reclamou George —, você quebrou o espírito dela...

— Não — respondeu Percy, virando-se para os gêmeos —, estou me garantindo de que ela não termine como vocês, sem nenhum respeito pelas regras...

— Vamos conquistá-la ano que vem, quando você não estiver por aqui — disse Fred. Ele deu uma piscadela para Ginny, que estava dividida entre rir e brigar com ele por irritar Percy; as orelhas de Percy estavam no tom de vermelho da Grifinória.

— Dez pontos da Grifinória de cada um por darem um péssimo exemplo para os alunos mais novos — explodiu Percy. Fred e George soltaram sons de protesto, assim como vários alunos que observavam. — E vou mandar uma carta para a mãe. — Fred e George o olharam feio. — Imagino que ela ficará incrivelmente insatisfeita com isso tudo. E, Ginny, se não quiser que ela fique sabendo por mim, sugiro que conte a ela sobre sua detenção.

— Você vai contar?! — Ginny ficou boquiaberta.

Percy a ignorou, virou-se e subiu as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos batendo os pés.

— Idiota — murmurou Fred, olhando feio para as costas de seu irmão. George assentiu.

— Eu vou deitar — falou Ginny, rabugenta, e foi em direção à escada dos dormitórios femininos, corando sob o olhar de seus colegas de casa. As únicas pessoas que não a olhavam, além de Fred e George, eram Ron, Harry, Hermione e Draco, que estavam amontoados num canto do Salão Comunal, do jeito que faziam quando algo tinha acontecido.

Ginny franziu o cenho e mudou de direção.

— ... não dá pra forçar, Harry — dizia Hermione, exasperada, quando Ginny se equilibrou no braço do sofá que eles dividiam, e Ginny ficou tocada por eles não terem parado de falar ou mudado de assunto quando ela se juntou; era bom ser incluída, confiada. — E se forçar, não sei se será algo bom. — Ela ergueu os olhos. — Olá, Ginny.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou. Olhou os livros sobre a mesa. Alguns eram claramente de Hermione e tinham sido abandonados junto de uma redação sobre Eletricidade quando Hermione fora completamente envolvida pela conversa. Os outros eram estranhos; _Criaturas Mágicas e a Legislação, Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, Julgamentos Monstruosos, Os Curiosos Casos da Europa, Batalhas Legais Bestiais, Pegos na Corte_ e vários outros pesados volumes da Legislação Bruxa. Perguntou-se o que, em nome de Merlin, eles estavam aprontando dessa vez.

— Padfoot quase capturou o Crouch hoje — contou Harry, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. — Eles planejaram uma armadilha, só que Crouch tinha uma Chave de Portal... e aí...

— ... ele fugiu — terminou Hermione com firmeza.

— É — concordou Harry. — Mas...

— Potter — falou Draco num tom bastante sofrido, que fez Ginny achar que já tinham tido essa conversa várias vezes. — As coisas podem ser simples às vezes, sabe.

— Não faz sentido — murmurou Harry.

— Sirius parecia achar que faz — comentou Ron, indicando o espelho de Harry, acomodado em cima da pilha de livros mais próxima.

— Exatamente. _Obrigada_, Ron — falou Hermione. — E você também achou, Harry, quando ele te contou, então não entendo o que mudou. Sirius disse que o homem fugiu. Um homem inocente não faria isso.

— Padfoot fez — murmurou Harry, e Draco gemeu.

— Não quando foi capturado pelo Ministério — respondeu Hermione com astúcia. Harry a olhou com teimosia.

— Pode não ser o Crouch — falou Ron em voz baixa. — Pode ser alguém que está envolvido...

— Então ele provavelmente não estaria usando a Polissuco e não teria nada a perder ao ficar na sala — disse Draco. — O tempo teria passado, nada teria mudado e os Aurores o deixariam ir. Por que está dificultando as coisas, Potter?

— Eu não sei! — falou Harry, esfregando os olhos sob os óculos. — Mas parece errado... — Olhou para Ron, que deu de ombros, para Hermione e Draco, que suspiraram, e para Ginny, que não sabia o que pensar. — E eu vou descobrir o porquê.

— Não ao forçar um sonho — falou Hermione. — Eu sei que eles são úteis — adicionou quando Harry a olhou feio —, mas e se de algum modo, em vez de ir para a mente dele, ele acabar na sua?

— Está tentando forçar um dos seus sonhos? — perguntou Ginny, perturbada. Harry lhe deu um olhar desconfiado, como se esperasse ser repreendido, mas quando ela não falou mais nada, ele assentiu.

— Ele dormiu durante toda a aula de História da Magia — falou Hermione com desaprovação. — E aí cochilou depois do treino de Quadribol e ainda vai se deitar daqui a pouco...

— Ele tem que dormir em algum momento — lembrou Ron.

— Sim, mas não...

— E não viu nada? — perguntou Ginny, ignorando Ron e Hermione. Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Eu provavelmente fiz errado — falou Harry. — Eu não costumo tentar tê-los, eles só... acontecem quando ele está animado ou... ou bravo... — Parou de falar e franziu o cenho.

— Potter? — chamou Draco, e Ron e Hermione o olharam.

— Harry? — chamou Hermione.

— O homem que sumiu não era Crouch — falou Harry com mais certeza do que antes. — Não pode ser.

— Sim, mas _por que_, Harry? — suspirou Hermione, trocando um olhar com Draco.

— Porque ele não estava bravo — respondeu lentamente. — Não entendem?

— Não — falou Draco, com o que era claramente uma paciência muito forçada. — Não entendemos. Pode explicar?

— Ele não estava bravo — falou Harry. — Se estivesse, eu teria sonhado ou pelo menos sentido... — Levou a mão à cicatriz.

— _Ah_ — disse Ginny, entendendo. Harry lhe deu um sorriso fraco e tenso.

— Eu tô perdido — anunciou Ron.

— Parece errado porque eu não senti nada dele; por que ele não ficaria bravo por seu servo ter sido descoberto? — perguntou Harry. Ron assentiu lentamente, expressão pensativa.

— Porque ele não foi capturado — respondeu Draco na mesma hora. — Ele certamente ficaria um pouco irritado, mas pode não ter ficado bravo o bastante para provocar...

— Só um pouco irritado — falou Harry, quase animado — que Crouch, que está infiltrado no Ministério há _meses_ armando isso ou aquilo, foi identificado e forçado a fugir? Que eles perderam vários meses de planejamento e trabalho... Não tem como Crouch voltar a usar esse disfarce.

— Ele ficaria furioso — falou Ginny em voz baixa, lembrando-se de como Tom ficara quando ela conseguira escapar de sua influência por tempo o bastante para contar a Percy sobre o diário no ano anterior; Tom não gostava quando as pessoas tentavam arruinar seus planos.

— Talvez ele tenha terminado o que tinha para fazer — falou Hermione, incerta, mas Ginny achou que Harry a convencera.

— Talvez — disse Harry —, mas acho que Voldemort ficaria bem feliz se tivesse recuperado o corpo, e eu não senti isso. E meu coração ainda está batendo, então eles ainda não tiraram isso da lista de afazeres. — Ginny não foi a única a se encolher ao ouvir isso.

— Já entendemos, Potter — falou Draco, desconfortável. — Não precisa ser tão mórbido.

— Mas é verdade — falou Harry com uma careta.

— Falando em coisas mórbidas — disse Ron, parecendo enojado —, se o Harry estiver certo e Crouch não pegou a Chave de Portal...

— Então ele ainda está no Ministério — falou Hermione. — Ele devia estar naquela sala, também, e usou a Chave de Portal como uma distração... ele provavelmente estava usando a Poção Polissuco...

— Sim — concordou Ron —, mas... a distração. O homem que foi embora com a Chave de Portal...

— Ele estará morto — falou Ginny. Ron ainda parecia se sentir mal, os olhos de Hermione estavam tristes e os lábios de Draco eram uma fina linha. Harry encontrou os olhos de Ginny, e eles trocaram um olhar de triste compreensão.

— Crouch o usou para dar uma pista falsa aos Aurores — falou Harry, cansado. — Ele não o mandaria para um lugar de onde ele pudesse voltar.

O silêncio tomou conta do pequeno grupo por longos minutos tristes.

— Não que eles não estejam dando seu melhor — falou Ron, a voz um pouco trêmula —, mas seria bom se os Aurores, Dumbledore ou alguém capturasse Você-Sabe-Quem e parasse isso tudo, eh?

Ele claramente falara isso numa tentativa de melhorar o humor, então Ginny forçou um sorriso e assentiu; Hermione assentiu, e Draco bufou de um jeito vagamente divertido.

— Não é tão simples — disse Harry, tenso. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder, Harry pegou o espelho e correu para o dormitório.

**-x-**

_Sempre uma droga de passo à frente_, pensou Sirius, jogando a pena na mesa, frustrado. _Prefiro os idiotas._

Infelizmente, Voldemort _não_ era um idiota, tampouco — no geral — eram seus seguidores.

Sirius esfregou os olhos e recostou-se, pensando. Por que Crouch estivera com a Chave de Portal? Ele sempre a carregava ou será que, de algum modo, ele sabia o que aconteceria? Alguém o avisara? As únicas pessoas que sabiam da reunião antes de ela acontecer tinham sido Robards, Scrimgeour, Dumbledore, Snape, Marlene, Harry — e, portanto, os amigos dele — e o próprio Sirius. Não imaginava que algum deles fosse ajudar Crouch de bom grado, mas e se tivesse sido um acidente, algo tão inocente quanto ser entreouvido? E se eles tivessem sido coagidos?

Mas, deixando tudo isso de lado, como Crouch conseguira levar a Chave de Portal para a sala? Não era possível que ele tivesse confundido Dawlish e Brown, porque as varinhas tinham sido confiscadas. Será que eles eram cúmplices ou será que só não a perceberam? Ela tinha sido programada para ativar num determinado horário — mas se fosse o caso, como Crouch saberia quando ia precisar dela? Certamente a teoria de ter ativada por toque podia ser descartada — havia muito risco de ser ativada por engano — e uma senha era barulhento demais — Sirius não ouvira nada antes de Crouch sumir e, de todos, ele era quem tinha a melhor audição.

E para onde a Chave de Portal o levara?

Acabou que Crouch era um pouco talentoso com as Chaves de Portais; ele escrevera uma redação particularmente complexa sobre possíveis melhorias ao feitiço _Portus_ — melhorias que ele já tinha dominado, aparentemente, já que não conseguiram rastreá-lo —, que teria lhe garantindo uma vaga no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos assim que saísse de Hogwarts, só que ele acabara envolvido com os Comensais da Morte. E por que Sirius só ficara sabendo disso _naquele dia?_ Ninguém achara que seria importante contar que o homem que procuravam era especialista em Chaves de Portais? Ou será que alguém tentara esconder a informação?

— Sirius Black — falou Harry pelo espelho sobre a mesa. — Padfoot?

— Harry? — Sirius pegou o espelho. — Está tudo bem?

— Crouch não é o verificador de varinhas — falou ele. Sirius o encarou.

— Você teve um sonho? — Era a única coisa que explicava a _certeza_ de Harry.

— Não — respondeu ele. — Mas, olha...

O que ele tinha a dizer fazia sentido, Sirius tinha de admitir. Voldemort certamente ficaria bravo se Crouch tivesse sido exposto, se seus planos tivessem sido atrasados ou arruinados completamente; afinal, era o que Harry tinha visto acontecer quando Polkov não conseguira capturar Petunia, então era razoável assumir que Crouch também seria punido.

E, ainda assim, não acontecera.

— Bem? — perguntou Harry, os olhos brilhantes, quando terminou de explicar.

— Acha mesmo que é isso? — perguntou Sirius.

— Bem, sim — respondeu Harry, parecendo um pouco incerto com a falta de entusiasmo de Sirius. — Os outros também acham. — Sirius não ficou surpreso ao ouvir que esse tinha sido o assunto da conversa entre os amigos de Harry. Mas um dia desses precisaria ensinar a eles um bom feitiço antiespionagem. — Você não acha. — Harry franzia o cenho.

— Não — falou. — Faz sentido — adicionou —, mas é meio forçado...

— Não é ele, Padfoot — insistiu. — Eu sei que não é.

— Temos certeza de que é — falou Sirius, cauteloso. — Tinha vários tipos de possíveis evidências no apartamento dele...

— Então armaram pra ele — falou Harry. — Ou ele era mesmo meio estranho, mas ele não é o Crouch. Se fosse, por que Voldemort não estaria bravo?

— Talvez ele ainda não saiba — respondeu. — Crouch sabe que estragou tudo e que será punido, então duvido que ele esteja com pressa para contar as más notícias.

— Punido, sim — concordou Harry. — Mas Voldemort não tem muitos seguidores no momento. Ele não pode sair assustando os que tem. Ele seria... razoável. — Uma expressão estranha apareceu no rosto de Harry quando ele disse isso. — Crouch saberia disso.

— Aí está outro motivo para você não ter sentido nada, então — falou Sirius.

— Ele ainda ficaria bravo — falou Harry, claramente frustrado; ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo e olhou feio para Sirius através do espelho. — Ele só não faria muita coisa. Não é ele.

— Olha, garoto — falou Sirius. — Eu vou me lembrar disso, mas...

— Mas ainda não acredita em mim — falou Harry. — Eu tenho sonhos em que eu sou Voldemort, eu sei como ele pensa. — Sirius tremeu um pouco ao ouvir isso e torceu para que Harry não conseguisse ver.

— Mas não é o Voldemort — falou. — É Crouch.

— Eu estava certo ano passado, sobre ser Voldemort atrás da Câmara — disse Harry. — E você também não acreditou.

— Se você estiver certo dessa vez — falou Sirius —, então poderá falar “eu te disse” quantas vezes quiser. Eu não vou te impedir. — Harry ainda não parecia particularmente feliz.

— O que você encontrou?

— O quê?

— No apartamento — explicou Harry. — No apartamento de Eric.

_Droga._

— Garoto...

Um baque alto veio de trás de Harry, e Sirius não o viu mais; supôs que ele derrubara o espelho.

— McGonagall quer todo mundo lá embaixo — falou um dos gêmeos antes que Sirius pudesse perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

— Por quê? — perguntou Harry.

— Sei lá, mas ela está com um humor daqueles.

— Padfoot...

— Tá, garoto — falou Sirius, aliviado; sentiu-se um pouco culpado por se sentir aliviado e, aí, preocupado, porque qualquer coisa que fizesse McGonagall reunir todos os alunos da Casa não podia ser boa. — Me avise se for algo importante.

— Tchau, Padfoot.

O espelho escureceu, e Sirius afundou-se em sua cadeira com um gemido, sentindo-se exausto e extremamente alerta ao mesmo tempo.

_Desculpe, garoto_, pensou, olhando para o espelho. Não achava ter convencido Harry de que ele estava errado, mas esperava pelo menos tê-lo convencido de que não acreditava nele. Assim, se Peter tivesse conseguido chegar perto o bastante para entreouvir a conversa, ele não ouviria nada que o fizesse querer avisar Voldemort e os outros... _Talvez consigamos ficar um passo à frente dessa vez._ Harry entenderia por que tinha feito isso em algum momento, mas Sirius ainda se sentia culpado.

Uma batida na porta soou, e Marlene entrou com uma bandeja de chá flutuando atrás de si. Ele fechou o arquivo à sua frente e, se Marlene notou, ela não disse nada.

— Obrigado — falou ele, aceitando a xícara que ela lhe ofereceu.

— Achei que pudesse precisar — falou. Ela olhou para o arquivo à sua frente e um sorriso irônico puxou seus lábios. — Está planejando dormir hoje?

— Ainda não decidi. — Ela colocou uma mão em seu joelho e o apertou.

— Quer companhia? Alguém com quem trocar ideias?

— Não — respondeu ele, um pouco rápido demais. Marlene o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Digo, _sim_, quero, mas não posso.

— Por que não? — Marlene voltou a olhá-lo de um jeito estranho.

— Porque, até que eu saiba com o que estou lidando, esse caso vai ser sigiloso.

— Ah, sim — falou Marlene com uma risada. — Não dá pra discutir o caso com uma suspeita. — Sirius sentiu seu sorriso diminuir, e o de Marlene sumiu na mesma hora. — Sirius?

— Você é uma suspeita — falou, desconfortável. — Não acho que você iria... mas _tecnicamente..._

— Você tem que estar brincando. — Sirius não respondeu, e Marlene deixou sua xícara de lado. — Bom — falou ela, sem jeito —, eu... te vejo depois. — Ela assentiu quase para si mesma e se levantou. — Aliás... — Ela puxou as mangas para lhe mostrar seus braços nus e saiu. Sirius se encolheu.

— Marls, espera — suspirou, afastando a cadeira. Segurou-a no patamar, franzindo o cenho. Ela olhou para a mão que ele mantinha em seu braço, mas não se moveu. — Não acho que você se envolveria com algo assim, mas eu só... acidentes acontecem. As coisas são entreouvidas. Você ergue feitiços antiespionagem sempre que a gente conversa? Eu sei que eu não ergo. — A expressão dela ainda era dura, mas parte da irritação sumiu de seu cheiro, e Sirius tomou como um bom sinal.

— Ainda vou embora — falou ela, soltando-se.

— Marl...

— Relaxa, Sirius — falou com mais gentileza. — Se quiser que eu mantenha minha distância, é o que eu vou fazer, mas eu prefiro dormir a passar a noite com você e um arquivo cujo conteúdo não posso saber.

— Justo — falou ele. Mas, Merlin, dormir parecia uma ótima ideia. Ela lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso.

— Eu te vejo no trabalho.

— Venha para o café — ofereceu, pressionando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela olhou para seu rosto e, depois de um momento, assentiu. — Desculpe — adicionou.

— Não se desculpe — suspirou. — Eu entendo, mesmo que não goste. — Pigarreou. — Eu me desculpo por antes. — Puxou as suas mangas para que ele soubesse ao que referia. — Eu não te contei muito sobre minha missão atual, e você não me perturbou por causa disso. Eu te devo o mesmo.

— Mas não é o mesmo — falou Sirius, esfregando os braços dela. — Eu não sou um suspeito na sua missão.

— Está assumindo bastante — disse Marlene, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Por favor. Se eu não tinha um time internacional atrás de mim depois de fugir de Azkaban e sequestrar o Harry, não consigo imaginar por que teria um agora — falou ele, divertido.

— Sirius Black? — chamou a voz de Harry da biblioteca. — Padfoot?

Marlene lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se afastou.

— Eu te vejo no café.

**-x-**

— Mas você realmente acha que ela não o reconheceria, cara? — perguntou Ron enquanto os quatro iam em direção ao escritório de McGonagall antes do café da manhã.

— Ela já teve milhares de alunos — lembrou Draco. — Se a gente esquece um nome, a gente pode esquecer um cheiro, certo, Potter?

— Certo — falou Harry, assentindo. — Ela pode nem ter esquecido, só não percebeu de _quem_ é. Merlin sabe que Wormtail esteve bastante no castelo esse ano, e ela deve já ter sentido o cheiro dele, só não sabe. — Felizmente, eles todos concordavam. De fato, depois de terem excluído os gêmeos como os responsáveis pela invasão ao escritório de McGonagall, Hermione sugerira que tinha sido Wormtail antes mesmo que Harry pudesse.

— Por que tem que ser eu? — murmurou Hermione quando se aproximaram da porta do escritório.

— Porque é você — falou Ron, dando um tapinha em seu ombro. — Professora — falou numa voz aguda —, eu tenho uma dúvida sobre a lição... Oof! — Harry e Draco riram com zombaria. — Merlin — disse Ron, esfregando as costelas que ela acotovelara —, você afiou seu cotovelo?

Hermione lhe mostrou a língua e foi bater na porta de McGonagall.

Harry ouviu os passos do outro lado da porta, e ela foi aberta. Harry cheirou o ar casualmente — McGonagall era uma Animago e certamente notaria se não fosse discreto —, mas não sentiu o cheiro de Wormtail. McGonagall os olhou com desconfiança e apertou a ponte do nariz.

— Imaginei se veria vocês quatro — suspirou ela. — Digam-me: vocês têm suas desconfianças de quem invadiu meu escritório ou vieram investigar por mera curiosidade? — Ela olhou para Harry ao fazer sua pergunta, e ele fez uma careta, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo.

— Na verdade, professora — disse Hermione, mordendo o lábio —, eu... erm... tenho uma pergunta sobre a lição...

— Poupe-me, senhorita Granger — falou McGonagall, e Hermione corou. — Bem?

— Estávamos curiosos — murmurou Harry.

— Entendo. — McGonagall o olhou duramente. — Bem, já invadiram uma vez, então vou poupar a todos nós; vocês de planejarem uma segunda invasão para _investigar_, e a mim de ter de lidar com isso. — E ela se afastou para que eles entrassem. Draco olhou para Harry com surpresa ao entrarem. — Mas posso garantir — falou, quase irritada — que o escritório foi examinado cuidadosamente por mim e, quando nenhum Grifinório assumiu a culpa, pelo professor Moody e o diretor. — Harry assentiu, distraído; conseguira sentir os cheiros deles tão logo passara pela porta, e o de McGonagall, é claro.

Nunca teria imaginado que ela simplesmente os deixaria entrar; tinha planejado uma procura muito mais sutil, uma em que ficava para trás enquanto Hermione e os outros distraiam McGonagall. Nunca tinha planejado que ela o observasse — havia um risco grande de que ela descobrisse.

— Pode começar, Potter. — Sentindo-se um pouco tolo, Harry obedeceu.

McGonagall o observou com os braços cruzados enquanto ele dava uma volta lenta na sala; passou pela mesa e sua cadeira confortável; pela janela, com sua visão para o jardim e o Campo de Quadribol; e, por fim, foi para o outro lado do escritório, onde estava uma prateleira cheia de livros. Foi onde Harry sentiu o cheiro de Wormtail, escondido sob o cheiro dos outros professores, mas ainda lá. Assentiu levemente para seus amigos.

Ele se virou completamente para a prateleira, tentando encontrar a posição do cheiro. Franzindo o cenho, puxou um arquivo enorme, cuja etiqueta dizia “horários das aulas”, da prateleira e olhou para McGonagall com confusão.

— Sim — falou ela depois de um momento, seu cheiro perplexo. — Foi copiado por quem invadiu. — De repente, ela parecia severa. — Entretanto, nós precisamos de _muitos_ feitiços para descobrir que foi o que aconteceu, então exatamente _como_, Potter...

Harry colocou o arquivo no lugar e parou ao lado de seus amigos, para que os cheiros deles cobrissem o seu e, assim, McGonagall não sentisse o cheiro da mentira.

— Um sonho — falou. Hermione o olhou duramente. — Ontem à noite, eu vi Wormtail mostrando pro Voldemort.

— Wormtail — repetiu McGonagall.

— Pet...

— Eu me lembro do apelido, senhor Potter — falou ela suavemente. — Era o que imaginávamos, mas não tínhamos provas, e... — McGonagall suspirou. — Sabe o motivo, Potter? — Harry balançou a cabeça, honesto. — Bem. — Ela pigarreou. — Havia mais alguma coisa? — Harry balançou a cabeça e, quando McGonagall olhou para os outros três, eles fizeram o mesmo. — Muito bem. Eu contarei ao diretor sobre o envolvimento de Wormtail durante o café da manhã, e ele, eu e os outros funcionários resolveremos isso. Não há a menor necessidade de que vocês, _qualquer_ um de vocês, sumam contra sua vontade ou sejam heroicos, como aconteceu nos últimos anos, e eu ficaria _extremamente_ insatisfeita se isso se repetisse este ano. — Harry sentiu seu rosto corar. Ao seu lado, as orelhas de Ron estavam vermelhas, embora Draco e Hermione não parecessem tão culpados; eles estiveram petrificados quando Harry fora atrás de Riddle no ano anterior, mas os dois tinham ido salvar a Pedra no primeiro ano, então não eram completamente inocentes.

— Meio dura ela, né? — falou Ron quando entraram no Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã alguns minutos depois. — Falando para não sermos sequestrados ou ela ficará _insatisfeita._ Como se a gente fosse ficar feliz com essa ideia! — Harry riu.

— Por favor — falou Draco —, o Potter _vive_ por essas oportunidades.

— Isso não é engraçado, Draco — falou Hermione, e ele fez um bico. — Se Wormtail está roubando os horários das aulas, pode ser mesmo que ele esteja planejando um sequestro.

— Como? — perguntou Harry. — Acho que ele não vai conseguir pegar ninguém como um rato e, como humano, ele vai ficar em evidência. — Eles se sentaram, e Harry encheu uma tigela de cereal, enquanto Ron servia suco a todos eles. — Para não mencionar que ele teria de ser um idiota para tentar algo nos corredores, onde qualquer um pode ver.

— Talvez — falou Hermione, mas ela ainda parecia preocupada. — Ah, isso é tão horrível, e ele levou o arquivo inteiro, então vai saber quem ele quer.

— É, quem será — murmurou Harry, e Ron o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

— Espero que ele queira você, Granger — falou Draco, cuidadosamente cortando sua maçã.

— _Quê?_ — ofegou Hermione.

— Ei! — disse Ron.

— Não, é sério — falou Draco, um sorriso aparecendo lentamente em seu rosto. — Vocês já _viram_ o horário dela? Ele ia ficar tentando entender os horários até a época das provas e aí podemos ter um ano escolar bom e pacífico.

— Você é terrível — murmurou ela, mas Harry a viu esconder o sorriso atrás do café da manhã.


	36. Mind Games

**Capítulo Trinta e Seis  
Mind Games  
(Jogos mentais)**

— Os Cannons? — perguntou Chang, abaixando a pena para olhar para Ron. Harry desviou os olhos do livro para olhar para eles. — Sério?

— Sim — falou Ron, sentindo-se um pouco defensivo. — O que tem de errado com os Cannons?

— O que tem de errado com... Os Cannons são péssimos, Weasley — disse uma das amigas de Chang, uma Lufa loira.

— Harry e Sirius também torcem pelos Cannons — falou Ron. Conseguia sentir suas orelhas esquentarem. — Não é?

— Mais do que qualquer pessoa, sim — falou Harry, dando de ombros. Sorriu. — Talvez só torçamos mais para a Grifinória. — As garotas gemeram, mas aí uma delas comentou que Wood era bonito e, quando Ron se deu conta, as garotas discutiam animadamente quem era o mais bonito entre Wood, Diggory e Davies.

— Malucas, elas todas — murmurou Ron para Harry, que assentiu, parecendo chocado. — Além do mais, é óbvio que é o Flint. — Harry bufou uma risada, e Ron sorriu. — Qual é, um meio-ogro idiota não faz seu tipo? — Dessa vez, Harry gargalhou, e Chang e suas amigas os olharam de um jeito estranho.

— Não mesmo — falou Harry, tentando se controlar. Olhou de soslaio para Chang, que era o mais diferente possível de idiota e meio-ogro. Ela e suas amigas ainda davam risadinhas por causa dos meninos do Quadribol (elas agora olhavam para Harry com apreciação). As bochechas dele coraram, e Ron achou que ele conseguia ouvi-las.

Chang as mandou ficar quietas sem muita vontade e virou-se para Harry, corando.

— Como está a leitura? — Harry, que Ron sabia estar com o Mapa aberto atrás do livro e procurava por Wormtail, colocou o livro de um jeito que ela não conseguisse lê-lo. Chang o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Achou algo interessante?

— Nada — falou Harry, olhando de soslaio para Ron, que balançou a cabeça; ele também não encontrara nada que ajudasse Hagrid.

— E você... isso tudo é pra ajudar um Hipogrifo? — perguntou Chang, duvidosa. — O que atacou o Malfoy?

— O idiota — murmurou Ron. Harry sorriu.

— Eu... bem... não é que eu goste de Malfoy — falou Chang, sem jeito —, mas se ele atacou, então ele não é... sabe, perigoso? Então...

— É o que eu acho! — disse a amiga de Chang, a de cabelos cacheados. — E aquele Hagrid é um pouco... — fez um gesto um pouco desagradável e enrugou o rosto — também. — Ron a olhou feio.

— Eu acho o Hagrid brilhante — falou Harry friamente.

— Você...

— Ele nunca foi meu professor — falou Chang rapidamente. — Estou certa que ele é ótimo. — Ela sorriu para Harry, que retribuiu e se levantou. O rosto de Chang se abateu. — Aonde vai?

— Aritmancia — respondeu ele. Ron não tinha essa matéria, mas certamente não ficaria ali sem Harry. Não que achasse que era o que Chang queria.

— Mas a próxima aula só começa em vinte minutos — falou Chang.

— Eu combinei de me encontrar com Hermione quando ela sair de Runas — contou Harry, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. Ele precisava entregar o Mapa, para que ela ficasse com ele durante Estudo dos Muggles... que acontecia bem agora, então na verdade ela já estava com o Mapa, só que ele estava ali, sendo discretamente guardado na mochila de Harry e, Merlin, viagem no tempo confundia Ron.

— Ah — falou Chang num tom estranho. — Bem, se vai encontrar Hermione, tudo bem...

— É, desculpe — disse Harry, guardando suas coisas. Ron fechou o livro com um estalo alto, colocou as coisas na mochila e se levantou. Queria ajudar Hagrid, mas os livros eram tediosos, e ele não estava completamente confortável em se sentar com as amigas de Chang. Nem, achava, Harry estava; Chang praticamente o arrastara até lá assim que entraram na biblioteca, deixando Ron sem escolha além de segui-los.

— Inacreditável — falou a amiga de Chang (irritada, Ron achou), e as outras garotas murmuravam entre si. Aí, num tom mais alto, a garota ruiva disse: — Sabia que o dia dos namorados é na segunda-feira, Potter?

Harry piscou e olhou para Ron, que deu de ombros. Harry balançou a cabeça.

— E vamos a Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana — falou a amiga de Chang simplesmente. — Ou você já tem planos para ir com a Hermione Granger?

— Marietta! — falou Chang, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho esperançoso quando olhou para Harry.

— Ah — disse Harry, voltando a correr a mão pelo cabelo. — Er... Não tenho plano nenhum...

— Podemos almoçar? — perguntou Chang.

— Sim — respondeu Harry. Ron se remexeu com impaciência, e Harry o olhou rapidamente. — Eu... Sim, claro. — Chang sorriu. Ela e Harry se olharam, e Ron imaginou se eles iam se despedir com um abraço ou um beijo, mas Harry só deu um aceno desajeitado e se afastou alguns passos. As amigas de Chang e a Lufa que incomodara Ron sobre os Cannons se aproximaram, sussurrando.

— A gente se vê — falou Harry.

— Tchau, Harry! — disse Chang, e várias amigas suas repetiram as palavras. Elas não falaram nada a Ron.

**-x-**

— Hogsmeade — repetiu Sirius, massageando a testa com uma mão manchada de tinta. Ele tinha se esquecido completamente disso. — Desculpe, estou atolado de relatórios e simplesmente não tenho tempo...

— Não tem problema — falou Harry. Ele parecia um pouco desapontado, mas não tão desapontado quanto Sirius achou que ele ficaria. Ainda assim, Sirius não ia questionar, não se Harry ia deixar o assunto de lado sem dar problemas. Talvez ele tivesse percebido que (depois do desastre que a última visita a Hogsmeade tinha sido), se Sirius pudesse ir, ele não deixaria que Harry saísse de seu campo de visão o tempo todo, o que provavelmente não seria muito divertido. 

Não que fosse estar necessariamente mais seguro no castelo; como já parecia ser o esperado, Peter tinha desaparecido completamente depois de ter invadido o escritório de McGonagall, e só Merlin sabia onde ele estava ou o que planejava.

— Eu vi o jornal — falou Harry por fim. — Eric foi visto em Londres. Parece que você estava certo. — Ele não parecia particularmente feliz. Sirius resmungou, também infeliz. — Acha que está perto de encontrá-lo?

— Não sei dizer, garoto — respondeu Sirius e mudou de assunto. — Quando é sua próxima partida?

Harry não se deixou enganar — ele cerrou os olhos e ficou quieto por tempo o bastante para que Sirius achasse que ele se recusaria a permitir a mudança de assunto.

— Março — respondeu ele finalmente. — Mas a Corvinal e a Sonserina vão jogar na semana que vem.

— Quem você quer que ganhe?

— Corvinal — falou Harry e, por um momento, ele pareceu horrorizado por Sirius sequer ter feito tal pergunta. Aí, ele enrugou o rosto, pensando. — Só que nossas chances de ganhar a Taça são melhores se eles não ganharem.

— Nesse caso: vai, Sonserina — falou Sirius, mas sem muita animação, e Ron abafou uma risada no fundo. Harry olhou por cima do ombro e riu do que viu.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando Harry se despediu e deixou o espelho escurecer, Sirius voltou sua atenção ao pergaminho à sua frente.

_Caros Aurores,_

_Eu nunca precisei escrever uma carta dessas antes, então me desculpo se tiver usado o endereço errado. Acho que vi Crouch entrando na Travessa do Tranco hoje de manhã, disfarçado como Eric Munch, e achei que vocês gostariam de saber. Desculpe se isso for uma perda de tempo._

_J. Lynch._

Acenou a varinha para mudar a letra, uma, duas e três vezes, só por precaução. Depois, levitou a cópia para dentro de um envelope que preparara mais cedo, tomando o cuidado de não o tocar. Outro aceno da varinha — dessa vez, mirando no selo com o emblema do Ministério — e ele sumiu.

Os selos eram mais caros do que usar uma coruja do Correio, mas eles garantiam a entrega imediata. Agora, a carta de _J. Lynch_ já estava num dos cestos de distribuição do correio do Ministério, com várias outras cartas — a maioria de reclamações — e provavelmente seria entregue à sua mesa ou à de Robards nos próximos dois dias.

Sirius se recostou em sua cadeira com um suspiro e esfregou uma mão no rosto.

O que estava fazendo era horrível, perdendo o tempo dos Aurores com informações e dicas falsas, e pior ainda por estar arrastando o nome do pobre Eric pela lama dentro do DELM e nos jornais, culpando-o e responsabilizando-o.

Sirius sabia exatamente como era ser caçado e chamado de Comensal de Morte. A probabilidade de Eric estar morto e, portanto, não saber que estava sendo culpado não acalmava a consciência de Sirius.

O único motivo para continuar fazendo isso era precisar que Crouch achasse que estava seguro, onde quer que estivesse escondido. Se Crouch soubesse que estava sendo observado, ele tomaria cuidado e teria todos os tipos de planos de contingência. Um Crouch que se sentisse seguro era um Crouch mais propenso a errar, e Sirius estaria pronto quando ele errasse.

**-x-**

Isso, pensou Draco, enquanto memórias passavam diante de seus olhos — Hydrus jogando um sapato, ele próprio lambendo uma colher enquanto Dobby cozinhava na cozinha da Mansão, sentar-se na beira do lago com Potter e rir de uma piada ou outra —, era diferente do que tinha sentido antes. A Legilimência de Severus não era a coisa afiada e terebrante que tinha sido antes; em vez disso, estava em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo e, por mais que Draco tivesse conseguido expulsá-lo antes, agora nem sequer tinha certeza de por onde começar. 

Severus recuou, e a pressão na cabeça de Draco diminuiu. Ofegante, percebeu que tinha caído no chão do escritório de Severus, que o observava detrás de sua mesa com uma expressão de desaprovação. A Penseira, brilhando gentilmente sobre a mesa, criava estranhas sombras em seu rosto. Draco levantou-se e voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira.

— Você precisa limpar sua mente, Draco — falou Severus curtamente. — Retire todas as emoções...

— Estou tentando! — falou Draco, irritado, afastando o cabelo do rosto. — Por que é tão diferente?

— Diferente do quê? — perguntou Severus, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— De antes — respondeu —, quando eu tinha dor de cabeça. — O rosto de Severus ficou inexpressivo, e Draco precisou resistir à vontade de revirar os olhos; apesar de ter certeza que os dois sabiam que era Severus por trás das dores de cabeça de Draco no semestre anterior, Severus ainda não admitira (e ainda se esforçava bastante para fingir que não sabia), o que dificultava bastante o aprendizado. — Eu conseguia fazer... — engoliu a palavra “você” — a dor passar, eu conseguia sentir em um lugar só e bloquear, mas agora...

— Há diferentes tipos de Legilimência, já que são poucas as mentes que funcionam do mesmo jeito. Em um aspecto mais geral, entretanto, esses tipos podem ser dividido em duas categorias; a Legilimência que exige o uso de uma varinha e um feitiço, e a Legilimência que não exige. — Severus ergueu lentamente a varinha. — Hoje, estamos trabalhando com a primeira categoria. Agora, limpe sua mente... _Legillimens!_

Conseguia sentir Severus em sua mente, por toda parte, passando por memórias e pensamentos, e tentou tirá-lo do mesmo jeito que fizera antes, tentou não pensar em nada, mas aí tinha quatro anos e o pai apontava para um sangue-ruim (o primeiro que Draco vira), e Severus fazia um corte na palma de sua mão, e a tia Bella segurava seu rosto, dizendo que ele tinha o sorriso de sua mãe, e Draco fazia um xeque-mate em Weasley...

Draco tinha voltado para o chão.

— Eu mandei limpar a mente — falou Severus.

— Eu ouvi — bufou. Desejou ter ido a Hogsmeade com Granger e Weasley, em vez de ter ido até ali. — Mas não devo ter ouvido a parte em que me disse como.

— Eu já disse; retire todas as emoções...

— Como?! — exigiu, sentando-se pesadamente em sua cadeira. Severus o olhou numa forma de aviso, e Draco soube (afilhado ou não) que ia se meter em muitos problemas se continuasse a falar assim com ele. Soltou o ar pesadamente. — Como eu retiro minhas emoções?

Severus parecia um pouco perdido.

— Você simplesmente... retira — falou.

— Como você fazia quando estava aprendendo?

— Do mesmo jeito que estou te ensinando — respondeu ele brevemente. — Agora, concentre-se... _Legillimens!_

Sem tempo para se preparar, Draco foi tomado por suas lembranças enquanto Severus as olhava; caminhava com Dumbledore, conversando sobre vermelho e verde; Hydrus tinha quebrado o nariz; um sibilar sinistro e olhos amarelos refletidos nas paredes úmidas das masmorras; Granger e a Garota-Weasley gritaram quando os gêmeos jogaram neve nelas no natal...

— Isso não está funcionando — falou Draco, frustrado. Conseguira continuar sentado dessa vez, pelo menos.

— Não — concordou Severus, os lábios numa fina linha. — Não está. — Deixou a varinha na mesa e observou Draco tão intensamente, que Draco quase esperou sentir um cutucão na mente, mas não sentiu. — Achei que você aprenderia logo.

Ele soara desapontado e isso machucava.

— Era para você estar me ensinando — falou Draco, emburrado. De verdade, tinha achado que já ter sido exposto à Legilimência e os livros que Black lhe emprestara lhe dariam algum tipo de vantagem.

— Foi você quem pediu por essas aulas, Draco — respondeu Severus, irritado. — Se não quiser continuá-las, pode ir embora.

— Mentira — falou, cruzando os braços. Se Severus não quisesse que Draco aprendesse Oclumência, ele nunca teria começado a fuçar em sua mente, tampouco teria concordado tão rápido com as aulas. Eles se encararam por vários segundos, e Severus foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos.

— A Legilimência que estou usando em você é a mais simples...

— E eu nem consigo te bloquear — murmurou Draco, desanimado. Severus o repreendeu com um olhar.

— ... e, por isso, é mais difícil se defender. — Draco ergueu os olhos, e a sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Severus. — O feitiço _Legillimens_ — Draco se encolheu um pouco, mas Severus não segurava sua varinha e nada aconteceu — foi desenvolvido para que o atacante tenha acesso imediato à mente de quem está sob ataque. Como há magia por trás, é quase sempre bem-sucedido, mas limitado. Se quem o usa não tem mais nenhuma habilidade com Legilimência, só podem torcer para que sua vítima entre em pânico e revele o que o atacante quer. É por isso que você precisa aprender a deixar suas emoções de lado; com elas, vêm as memórias e, com as memórias, vêm as fraquezas, ferramentas que o atacante pode usar contra você.

— E se o atacante for bom em Legilimência?

— Então o feitiço é apenas uma forma de entrar, caso sejam muito fracos ou muito preguiçosos para entrar sem ele. Ao entrar, se o bruxo for talentoso, ele conseguirá procurar por suas memórias e terá acesso às áreas mais profundas de sua mente. Nesse nível, memórias podem ser inseridas, alteradas ou escondidas... Eu posso induzir dor, causar alucinações e inconsciência ou... Draco?

— Estou bem — disse Draco, na verdade se sentindo um pouco mal.

— Eu não vou alterar suas memórias nem causar dor, Draco — falou Severus em voz baixa. — Como você disse antes, estou aqui para te ensinar a se defender de tais coisas.

— Então... então se o feitiço te permite entrar todas as vezes, como eu faço para te expulsar? — perguntou.

— Se foi o feitiço que me colocou aí dentro, não será fácil — respondeu. — Mas pergunte a si mesmo: depois de eu ter entrado, é mais importante me expulsar ou me impedir de ver as coisas importantes?

— Aparentemente, a segunda opção — murmurou Draco, reconhecendo uma pergunta direta quando ela era feita. — E me deixe adivinhar: eu preciso limpar minha mente e retirar todas as minhas emoções?

— Não use esse tom comigo, Draco — avisou, mas seus lábios se torceram. — Mas está correto, sim.

— Bem, onde eu coloco minhas emoções? — perguntou e adicionou com malícia: — Ou não devo tê-las?

— Tom, Draco.

— Posso colocá-las na Penseira? — perguntou de repente. — Isso...

— Eu mandei limpar sua mente, não esvaziá-la — ralhou Severus.

— Se me falasse como, eu tentaria!

Severus respirou fundo e apertou a ponte do nariz.

**-x-**

Harry achou que a expressão satisfeita no rosto de Ginny era mais por ela ter a chance de ajudar Hagrid e atrapalhar os planos do senhor Malfoy do que verdadeiro deleite pelo livro que ele lhe dera; era um volume empoeirado e tão grosso, que intimidava até Hermione, e mais velho do que a prensa; o texto parecia ter sido escrito a mão e com pouco cuidado.

— Não quis ir a Hogsmeade hoje, Harry? — perguntou Colin, sentando-se ao lado de Ginny.

— Padfoot... meu padrinho não deixou — falou. O dia dos namorados era no dia seguinte, e Cho o convidara para ir à Madame Puddifoot. Harry ficara bastante aliviado por ter uma boa desculpa para não voltar à casa de chá, apesar de estar desapontado por não poder ver Cho.

— Por que não? — perguntou Colin. — Está metido em problemas?

— O Harry sempre está metido em problemas — falou Ginny, sorrindo. Harry sorriu de volta.

— Sim — falou Luna, escolhendo o livro no topo da pilha de Harry, abrindo-o. — Cho Chang ficou muito chateada por você não ir com ela hoje. Eu a ouvir contar no Salão Comunal. — O estômago de Harry se apertou. Luna olhou para ele e inclinou a cabeça. — Mas não é só você, não se preocupe.

— O que não sou apenas eu? — perguntou Harry.

— Não é só você que a chateou — disse Luna.

— Foram os Zonzóbulos? — perguntou Colin, curioso.

— Bem, eu ia falar que foi ter perdido para a Sonserina na partida de ontem — respondeu Luna, franzindo o cenho pensativamente. — Mas agora que você mencionou, Colin, os Zonzóbulos podem estar envolvidos... — Ela olhou para Harry. — Se estiver preocupado, pode dar uma berinjela para ela. É um vegetal que representa um pedido de desculpas, não acha?

Ela não parecia estar brincando, tampouco ele achava que tinha sido uma pergunta retórica.

— Honestamente, nunca pensei nisso — respondeu num fio de voz. Olhou de soslaio para Colin, que parecia pensar seriamente no assunto, e para Ginny, cuja expressão estava escondida atrás de seu cabelo longo, mas seu cheiro era divertido.

— Berinjelas — falou Luna, assentindo.

— Certo — disse Harry. — Eu... er... vou me lembrar disso. — Luna assentiu sua aprovação e voltou sua atenção para o livro. — Certo — repetiu, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, e pegou seu próprio livro.

**-x-**

Bateram suavemente na parede do cubículo de Sirius, que ergueu os olhos para ver Robards parado lá, uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius.

— Tenho informações novas sobre Crouch. — Sirius duvidava, mas não podia dizer isso; não era culpa de Robards que ele estava mal informado. Era de Sirius.

— Que informações?

— Aqui não — falou Robards, balançando a cabeça. — Tem um momento?

— Claro. — Sirius acenou a varinha e as pastas sobre sua mesa flutuaram até o arquivo, que se trancou com um clique suave. Ele se levantou.

Robards o guiou pelo corredor, até seu escritório — um escritório de verdade, já que era um Auror mais velho — e fez um gesto para que Sirius entrasse, seu cheiro uma mistura curiosa de nervosismo, raiva e determinação.

Sirius o olhou ao passar, levando a mão até a varinha de uma maneira que torceu para parecer casual.

_É o Robards_, pensou, balançando-se mentalmente.

_Vigilância constante_, murmurou em resposta uma voz que soava como a de Olho-Tonto.

Robards entrou logo depois e fechou a porta.

— Sente-se — disse ele.

Sirius obedeceu, cauteloso apesar de tudo, mas tentando esconder.

— Então, qual é essa informação? — perguntou.

O feitiço de Robards foi tão rápido, que Sirius quase não conseguiu erguer a varinha a tempo de se defender. O feitiço acertou a parede e derrubou alguns livros. Sirius levantou-se, cortando o ar com a varinha para bloquear o segundo feitiço de Robards, que acertou a parede com um chiado, e desviou do terceiro, que parecia ter acertado a cadeira atrás de si.

Silenciosamente, Sirius mandou um feitiço de paralisia e um de desarmar, combinados com o que achou ser um estupore de Robards; ergueu a varinha...

Algo acertou a parte de trás de seus joelhos, e Sirius virou-se pelo mais breve dos momentos para ver que a cadeira tomou vida...

O feitiço de Robards o acertou com força nas costelas, e sua varinha saiu rolando quando caiu na cadeira. Antes que pudesse se recuperar e entender que tinha perdido a varinha, que precisava ir atrás dela, cordas grossas o envolveram, prendendo-o.

Sirius fez a única coisa que podia:

— SOCORRO! SO...

— Nem se dê ao trabalho. O escritório foi Silenciado — falou Robards, virando a cadeira de Sirius de frente para a mesa. Rosnando, Sirius tentou morder a mão dele, mas, calmo, Robards a afastou rapidamente. — Proteções foram erguidas neste escritório para essa conversa, para evitar que você se transforme ou use uma Chave de Portal, e eu desliguei o Flu. — Sirius sentiu uma pontada de medo. Robards pegou a varinha de Sirius e a colocou sobre a mesa antes de se sentar e estudar Sirius longamente.

Robards ainda tinha seu cheiro e suas expressões eram as mesmas, mas isso não significava nada.

Perturbado pela intensidade do olhar, Sirius desviou os olhos e certificou-se de que Padfoot protegia seus pensamentos. Quando teve certeza de que sua Oclumência estava funcionando, ergueu os olhos.

— Crouch, assumo? — perguntou Sirius.

— Eu que vou fazer as perguntas se não se importar.

— E se eu me importar?

A expressão de Robards ficou tensa.


	37. Admissions And Accusations

**Capítulo Trinta e Sete  
Admissions And Accusations  
(Admissões e Acusações)**

— Qual era a estátua na Câmara?

— Quê?

— Responda a pergunta!

— Tinha algumas — falou Sirius, desconcertado. — A maioria era de cobras, mas tinha uma enorme de Sonserina. — Um pensamento lhe ocorreu, um bastante triste, mas se essa era a única forma de avisar a _alguém_, mesmo que a ajuda não chegasse a tempo... — E Harry Potter — adicionou num tom mais alto. O espelho em seu bolso esquentou levemente. — Mas ele não é uma estátua.

Ouviu um farfalhar vir do espelho e tossiu alto para cobrir o sonolento “Padfoot?” de Harry.

Robards não parecia nada satisfeito com a resposta de Sirius; ele franzia o cenho, e sua boca estava pressionada num linha fina.

— Antes do seu julgamento, qual feitiço McKinnon usou em você, nas celas de contenção?

Sirius hesitou, mas a expressão de Robards não mudou. Ainda assim, poucas pessoas sabiam o que tinha acontecido na cela de contenção, então Sirius achou que era mesmo Robards ali. Um alívio muito cauteloso o acertou.

— Um que poderia ter me matado — respondeu, sabendo que Harry ainda escutava; conseguia ouvir o leve som de sua respiração, mas pelo menos ele teve o bom senso de ficar quieto.

— Bem, pelo menos você é você mesmo — suspirou Robards. — Um pequeno conforto.

— Olha...

— Não quero ouvir nada de você que não seja uma explicação para isso — falou Robards, tirando uma pequena pilha de pergaminhos da gaveta de sua mesa. Ele a deslizou sobre a mesa até onde Sirius (que, apesar de tudo, estava curioso) pudesse ler.

Eram as cartas que ele tinha mandado, com as pistas sobre Eric. Sirius ergueu os olhos, uma sobrancelha erguida, mas não respondeu.

— Amanda Welbedier não existe. Nem Verona F. Doyle, Percival Abbington ou J. Lynch. E quando desfiz os feitiços que cobriam a letra, parece que todas foram escritas por você. — Sirius se encolheu; não só por causa de Robards, mas também porque Harry estava completamente silencioso. Sirius não escondera isso tudo apenas de Robards.

— Eu não...

— Já trabalhei com você, Black — falou Robards, claramente tentando ser mordaz, mas só soando cansado. — Conheço sua letra e quando verifiquei os traços de magia nas cartas, eram todos seus.

“Eu fui ao seu julgamento e sei que você faria qualquer coisa pelo seu garoto, então eu simplesmente _não consigo_ entender por que está trabalhando com um homem que matou seu Auror parceiro, que quase matou McKinnon, que usou o Imperius em um garoto de doze anos e que sabe-se estar de complô com o homem traiu seus amigos e te mandou para Azkaban. Mas isso... mandar pistas falsas, nos fazer andar em círculos...”

— Eu _não_ estou o ajudando — falou Sirius. — Não mesmo.

— Ah, bom — disse Robards. — Agora entendo completamente, então vou te deixar seguir viagem... — Se o seu tom não tivesse deixado claro que esse não era o caso, o jeito que ele olhou para Sirius teria deixado.

Sirius olhou de volta, pesando suas opções. Silenciosamente, desejou que o espelho terminasse a ligação e o sentiu gelar um pouco. Harry certamente estava confuso e, se tivesse entendido as coisa que Robards falava, provavelmente não estava nada impressionado com Sirius, mas eles podiam conversar sobre isso depois, quando Sirius não estivesse amarrado a uma cadeira. Por ora, precisava resolver as coisas com Robards.

— Achei que era o melhor.

— E o que seria? — Sirius balançou a cabeça, e Robards soltou um som frustrado.

— Você confia em mim? — perguntou.

— Achei confiar — respondeu Robards, dando um olhar pensativo para Sirius. — Mas não posso dizer que continuo confiando.

— Justo — falou com uma careta. — Ouça...

— Não — interrompeu Robards. — Ouça _você_. Você obstruiu um caso. — Indicou a pilha de cartas. — _Meu_ caso. Nós achamos que Munch podia ter alguém aqui dentro, e por agora você parece ser um suspeito. Ou você fala comigo ou eu começo uma investigação. De verdade.

— Não vai achar nada — falou Sirius.

— Então pare de desperdiçar meu tempo e comece a explicar. Era para estarmos do mesmo lado, Black, caso tenha se esquecido.

E estavam; Robards não estaria analisando a letra nas cartas de Sirius se ele fosse cúmplice de Crouch, não o prenderia e o questionaria. Sirius ficou aliviado pela chance de ter ajuda, de poder confiar em alguém. Tinha sido sua escolha lidar com tudo sozinho e, apesar de não se arrepender, era cansativo. Olhou para Robards e, no meio de toda a frustração, raiva, vergonha e desconfiança, Sirius sentiu o cheiro de mais uma coisa; mágoa.

— Sinto muito — falou em voz baixa.

— Não quero um pedido de desculpas — disse ele bruscamente. — Quero uma explicação.

— Não, não quer — suspirou Sirius. — É bastante pesado. — Robards fez um gesto para que continuasse. Uma curiosidade cautelosa aparecia em seu rosto, e Sirius decidiu que esse escritório, tão protegido para mantê-lo ali, era um bom lugar para conversar. — Munch não é o Crouch. Ou Crouch não é o Munch... sei lá. Munch deve estar morto, e Crouch está em alguma parte do Ministério, provavelmente rindo da gente... A não ser que ele seja o Dumbledore, aí ele está rindo da gente lá em Hogwarts.

Robards não questionou, apesar assentiu lentamente e disse:

— Você não quis demonstrar que sabia. Se não era Munch, podia ser qualquer um. Até eu. — Ele acenou a varinha e as cordas ao redor de Sirius sumiram. Sirius assentiu seu agradecimento e girou os ombros, aproveitando-se da sensação. — Acho que não sabe quem é ou por quê.

— Não — murmurou Sirius. — Para as duas perguntas. Voldemort — Robards não se encolheu ao ouvir o nome, como muitos, mas ele parecia desconfortável — tem algum plano, mas você sabe tanto quanto eu.

— Primeiro Shacklebolt, agora você — falou Robards, balançando a cabeça. Sirius ergueu os olhos e viu pena no rosto de Robards; demorou um momento para entender o porquê. Era a primeira vez que Sirius apontava o dedo para Voldemort em todos os anos que trabalhavam juntos. Ah, ele certamente fizera alusão ao Lorde das Trevas, mas não conseguia se lembrar de já ter dito abertamente que era ele. Nunca tivera tempo, mas também não conseguiria explicar bem sem contar dos estranhos sonhos de Harry e sem mencionar as Horcruxes. — Eu sei que Crouch e Peter são Comensais da Morte, mas isso não significa... Você-Sabe-Quem está morto.

— Quem me dera — falou Sirius. Hesitou por um momento e suspirou. — É tudo ele. Sempre foi. Acha mesmo que Quirrell, o professor bem educado de Estudos Muggles, mataria um garoto de onze anos só para se infiltrar numa escola por diversão, ou que Croaker me empurraria para o Véu porque teve vontade...

— Ele estava trabalhando com Quirrell...

— Que trabalhava com Voldemort — falou Sirius.

— Quirrell fugiu — disse Robards depois de um momento. — Se ele ainda estivesse com Você-Sabe-Quem, por que ele não reapareceu agora, com os outros dois?

— Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia — respondeu delicadamente. Robards cerrou os olhos, e Sirius balançou a cabeça. Felizmente, Robards não insistiu no assunto, apenas crispou os lábios e recostou-se em sua cadeira.

— E no ano passado? Acho que ele mandou que Crouch entregasse o diário de Riddle a garota Weasley?

— Não sei — admitiu. — Eu nem sei se foi o Crouch quem entregou o diário pra ela. — Harry nunca descobrira a resposta para isso, e Sirius não era idiota para perguntar a Ginny. — Quanto ao Riddle... Você acha mesmo que a mãe de Voldemort o batizou assim? — Sirius sorriu ironicamente.

— Bem, quando diz dessa maneira — murmurou Robards e torceu um pouco os lábios, mas logo se acalmou. — Nada disso está nos relatórios... Eu sei, eu os li. — Tamborilou os dedos na mesa. — Como pode ter certeza?

— Harry — falou Sirius. — E é tudo o que vou dizer.

— Bem. — Robards estudou o rosto de Sirius por um longo momento e, por fim, inclinou a cabeça. Sirius soltou o ar que não percebeu estar prendendo. — Isso certamente complica um pouco as coisas. — Robards esfregou os olhos.

— Nada mudou — disse Sirius. — Só... Agora você sabe quem _realmente_ está por trás disso tudo. Assumindo que você acredita em mim.

— Não totalmente — falou Robards, e Sirius franziu o cenho. — Deve perceber que não me deu nenhuma prova. Mas aquele seu garoto estava envolvido na situação com Quirrell e estava na Câmara bem antes de nós, então se foi isso que ele te disse que aconteceu... Bem, não sou idiota o bastante para desconsiderar.

— Está bem — falou Sirius simplesmente. — E agora?

— Agora — falou Robards com um sorriso —, nós os paramos, quem quer que eles sejam.

— Simples assim, eh? — perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

— Provavelmente não — suspirou Robards. — Mas se nós dois trabalharmos juntos, certamente teremos mais chances do que você trabalhando sozinho.

— E se eu tiver pistas de verdade, que não posso explicar totalmente? — perguntou.

— Então vou ter que confiar em você — falou Robards simplesmente. — Do mesmo jeito que você vai ter que confiar que eu estou do seu lado. — Sirius assentiu e se levantou, mas a voz de Robards o parou. — É sério, Black — disse. — Juntos. Sem mais pistas falsas.

Sirius saiu do escritório e parou em seu cubículo para guardar suas coisas. Aí, usou o elevador para ir ao Átrio e usar o Flu para ir para casa.

A cozinha estava escura quando Sirius saiu da lareira, então assumiu que Monstro já tinha ido dormir.

Ir dormir parecia uma ideia maravilhosa, mas Sirius tinha mais uma coisa para fazer; tirou o espelho do bolso e murmurou:

— Harry Potter.

Harry atendeu na mesma hora; parecia que ele estava no Salão Comunal. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma que fez Sirius achar que ele estava cansado, mas ansioso demais para dormir.

— Padfoot?! — falou, parecendo aliviado. Por um momento, pelo menos; antes que Sirius pudesse falar qualquer coisa, sua expressão era cautelosa. — O que está acontecendo?

— Mal-entendido com Robards — explicou —, mas já resolvemos.

— Qual foi o mal-entendido? — perguntou Harry. Era uma pergunta muito inocente, só que ele ouvira o bastante pelo espelho para saber a resposta. Sirius percebeu a forma que seus olhos brilharam.

Sirius contou. Contou que _tinha_ acreditado nele sobre Eric, mas que não soubera em quem confiar e que se preocupou que Wormtail ou Crouch pudessem entreouvir aqueles em quem confiava; contou sobre as cartas e o interrogatório de Robards.

— Alguém pode estar entreouvindo agora mesmo — comentou Harry, tenso.

— Eu sei — suspirou Sirius. — Mas você já ouviu a maior parte e não podia deixar que você não soubesse o resto... — O maxilar de Harry estava tenso, e Sirius se encolheu. — Me desculpe.

— Não tem problema — disse Harry, mas era claro que tinha.

— Mesmo? — perguntou, duvidoso.

— Não — respondeu, bravo. — Você podia ter me dito que estava preocupado que alguém fosse ouvir, mas não disse, você _mentiu!_

— Eu sei. — Sirius não discutiu, porque Harry estava certo. Harry o olhou feio do outro lado do espelho. — Desembucha — falou, arriscando um sorriso. — Seja lá o que tenha a dizer, eu provavelmente dei motivos.

— Você ficou bravo comigo por ir atrás de Wormtail sozinho — falou ele —, só que agora você fez a mesma coisa com Crouch.

— Espera aí, é um pouco diferente — falou com um franzir. — Eu não saí correndo sem varinha atrás do Crouch...

— Robards te desarmou e te prendeu a uma cadeira — lembrou ele, o maxilar ainda tenso. — Se _ele_ fosse o Crouch...

— Eu não estaria conversando com você agora — falou.

— E se ele tivesse te matado? Ou te levado para Vol...

— Harry, _não era_ Crouch...

— Mas podia ter sido!

— Sim, podia — falou com toda a paciência que tinha. Harry só estava preocupado, disse a si mesmo, e agora essa preocupação se manifestava como raiva. — É um risco do trabalho.

— Quando eu assumo os riscos...

— Eu sou um Auror — disse Sirius, irritado. — Você tem treze anos. Eu diria que é mais razoável que eu assuma riscos do que você.

O maxilar de Harry tremeu, o que disse a Sirius exatamente o que ele pensava disso.

— Tá — falou com raiva —, você é o Auror, então acho que vou te deixar descobrir o que o Voldemort está fazendo. Eu só tenho treze anos, né? O que é que eu sei?

— Harry...

— Eu só faço essas coisas porque tenho que fazer, quando não tem mais ninguém para ajudar — falou ele. — Você podia ter ajuda, podia ter contado a alguém o que estava acontecendo e não contou!

— Você está chateado porque eu não te contei — disse com gentileza. — Não porque eu não contei a ninguém. E eu me desculpo. Eu sei que você me conta tudo...

— Na verdade não conto — falou ele, erguendo o queixo.

— Não? — perguntou Sirius, divertido.

— Não — falou, e o divertimento de Sirius sumiu.

— O que não me contou? — perguntou, um pouco preocupado. Harry não respondeu, mas sua expressão era desafiadora. — Certo — falou Sirius. — Certo. Ótimo, olha, nós dois estamos cansados e um pouco... ansiosos — Harry bufou —, então eu vou parar por aqui. Nós dois vamos dormir e nos acalmar, e aí a gente conversa amanhã, está bem?

— Tá — falou Harry, parecendo se acalmar um pouco.

**-x-**

Harry acordou num sobressalto e olhou ao redor.

Ginny ergueu os olhos de seu lugar numa poltrona ali perto, a cabeça inclinada. Franzindo o cenho, Harry voltou a deitar, esfregando o rosto, que tinha certeza estar marcado por ter deitado de óculos. Não se lembrava de ter dormido, mas sua varinha e seu espelho ainda estavam na mesinha de centro, então supôs que era o que tinha acontecido.

— ‘ Dia — murmurou ele, olhando pela janela do Salão Comunal. O céu ainda estava escuro. — _É_ dia?

— Quase — falou Ginny, dando de ombros e virando a página de seu livro. — Mas se quiser ir lá pra cima, ainda vale a pena.

Harry queria, mas suspeitava que ficaria acordado, olhando para as cortinas de sua cama. Foi o teto do Salão Comunal que recebeu sua carranca. Tinha uma mancha púrpura lá, que ele nunca tinha percebido antes. Só Merlin sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Escorregou as pernas para fora do sofá e se sentou com um bocejo, mas não se mexeu além disso. Ginny não falou nada, apenas o olhou rapidamente e voltou a se acomodar atrás de seu livro.

Harry não sabia se estava aliviado por ela não fazer perguntas ou aborrecido; tinha se acalmado um pouco durante a noite, mas ainda não estava nem perto de estar feliz com Padfoot e queria conversar sobre isso com alguém que _não fosse_ Padfoot.

Moony teria sido sua primeira escolha, mas ele estava na França... embora talvez Dora não estivesse; ela passava cada vez mais tempo na Grã-Bretanha, como parte de um time internacional de Aurores. E ela já lhe oferecera conselhos antes, depois da aula de Olho-Tonto sobre lobisomens. E ela era uma Auror, então talvez ela pudesse lhe ensinar feitiços de silêncio, para que Padfoot parasse de usar isso como uma desculpa para não lhe contar as coisas.

Harry se levantou e foi até a lareira, decidindo que valia a pena tentar.

Pegou uma pitada de Pó de Flu do vaso no parapeito da lareira e olhou para Ginny.

— Você não se importa, né? — perguntou ele.

— Não — respondeu ela, olhando-o com curiosidade. — Com quem precisa falar?

— Dora — contou. Os olhos de Ginny brilharam. — Talvez. Se ela estiver lá. — Harry jogou o pó no fogo quase apagado e ele ficou verde. — Cabana de Remus Lupin, Floresta Hurtwood — falou e colocou a cabeça nas chamas.

Elas sopraram ao redor de sua cabeça e labaredas de fogo esmeralda cutucaram seu nariz e ouvidos e, aí, tudo parou e ele olhava para a sala escurecida da cabana de Moony.

— Olá? — chamou. — Dora? — A cabana estava silenciosa. — Dora? — Ouviu algo no corredor e uma sombra se moveu até a luz acender.

Dora o olhou da porta, usando uma camiseta grande demais, que Harry achou ter visto Moony usar no verão.

— Harry? — perguntou ela, perplexa, o cabelo abandonando seu tom pálido e sonolento de azul e assumindo um tom ansioso de verde. — Qual o problema?

— Nenhum... só Padfoot sendo... — Talvez isso não tivesse sido uma boa ideia, pensou, tentando achar as palavras certas. — Ele... eu só queria...

— Parece que você precisa conversar — disse ela, e Harry assentiu, aliviado. Ela sorriu e olhou para baixo. — Só um segundo. — E ela sumiu no corredor.

— Calma, aonde...

— Espera! — respondeu, e Harry esperou. Ela voltou em poucos segundos, usando as calças do pijama e um suéter velho por cima da camiseta emprestada. — Agora — bocejou, sentando-se no chão em frente a leira —, o que aconteceu?

— Obrigado por...

— Não me agradeça ainda — falou ela —, posso acabar sendo totalmente inútil. — Isso arrancou um sorriso de Harry, que ficou lá mesmo enquanto explicava o que tinha acontecido durante a noite.

Quando terminou de contar, o sorriso de Dora tinha sumido, mas ela parecia mais confusa do que brava. Harry, que _estava_ bravo agora que revivia o assunto, franziu o cenho para ela.

— Não me olhe assim — falou ela. — Eu... não te contar não foi a melhor forma de lidar com as coisas...

— Exatamente! — falou Harry.

— _Mas_ — continuou ela, uma expressão de divertida repreensão no rosto — tenho certeza que Sirius achou que era o melhor.

— Ele mudou de opinião rapidinho quando Robards descobriu — murmurou Harry. — E se eu não tivesse ouvido pelo espelho, ele provavelmente nem teria me contado!

— Mas você ouviu e ele contou — disse Dora, dando de ombros. — E ele provavelmente nem deveria contar; tem várias leis de confidencialidade envolvidas. — Pelo menos ela não parecia desaprovar.

— Ele tem que me contar — disse Harry, balançando a cabeça. — Estou tão envolvido quanto ele.

— Harry — falou Dora, seu tom gentil —, já te ocorreu que Sirius pode não querer que você se envolva?

— Não é tão simples — murmurou ele, pensando na Profecia. Dora claramente não sabia disso ou, se soubesse, claramente acreditava que era algo que poderia esperar até ele ser mais velho.

— É simples — falou ela. — Sirius é um Auror e ele foi treinado para esse tipo de situação. Você ainda está em Hogwarts. — Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso irônico. — Eu teria matado quem se atrevesse a me falar algo assim quando eu estava na escola, mas... bem, é verdade. Sirius se sairia um pouquinho melhor do que você contra um Comensal da Morte, acho, e...

— Não são os Comensais que me preocupam — murmurou Harry. — E se Crouch descobrisse o que ele estava fazendo e o mandasse para algum lugar?

— Como ele o mandaria? — perguntou Dora, parecendo perplexa.

— Chave de Portal — respondeu na mesma hora. — Ele já usou uma no Eric, e ela deve ter ido para Voldemort ou Wormtail.

— Sirius dá conta de Wormtail — falou Dora. — Pelo que fiquei sabendo daquele dia em Hogsmeade, ele teria o capturado se... — Ela fez uma careta e seu cabelo ficou rosa por um momento.

— Se eu não estivesse no caminho — terminou Harry.

— Você não estava no caminho — respondeu ela, firme. — Sirius só se importa mais com a sua proteção do que capturar Wormtail.

— E se eu não estivesse lá, ele provavelmente teria o capturado — falou. — Não tem problema; é a verdade. E eu já disse, os Comensais não são o problema, é...

— Voldemort — completou ela em voz baixa. Harry assentiu, tenso. — Ele provavelmente resistiria mais do que Wormtail, admito. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso, mas Harry não teve vontade de retribuir, e ela o deixou sumir. — Eu sei que você já o enfrentou e se saiu... muito bem, considerando tudo... mas, de novo, Harry, Sirius é um Auror e, bem, ele foi treinado para isso. Você não foi.

Mas era exatamente isso, pensou Harry tristemente. Treinando ou não, Harry se sairia muito melhor contra Voldemort do que Padfoot jamais conseguiria. A Profecia se garantiria disso, tinha certeza, mas mesmo se não existisse uma Profecia, Voldemort sempre estivera inclinado a falar com Harry, dando-lhe tempo para pensar. Padfoot não receberia a mesma cortesia.

— Eu entendo — continuou Dora — como você se sente. Mas eu... É difícil não ver o lado dele também, sabe? Nós todos queremos que você fique seguro. — Harry não respondeu, e Dora olhou para seu rosto e riu pesarosamente. — Eu disse que provavelmente não seria de muita ajuda — falou. — Que tal isso: Sirius fez algo horrível ao esconder isso tudo de você e eu estou muito brava. E o Remus também, assim que ele ficar sabendo. Nós dois vamos conversar com o Sirius. — Dora o olhou, esperançosa. — Melhor?

— Não muito — respondeu, mas conseguiu sorrir para ela dessa vez.

— Droga — falou Dora, e os dois riram, mas aí bateram na janela. — Eu preciso ver o que é... Opa — falou Dora, tropeçando na borda do tapete ao se levantar. Harry achou que seria uma coruja, mas, quando Dora abriu a janela da cozinha, foi um pombo cinzento e gordo que entrou. — E aí — falou Dora alegremente.

O pombo pousou no encosto de uma cadeira, bicou o pedaço de pão que carregava nas patas e uma mulher apareceu.

— ‘Dia — falou ela, feliz, e olhou para Harry. — Então é por sua causa que eu não conseguia vir pelo Flu.

— Desculpe — disse ele.

— Não — falou a mulher. Sua voz tinha um leve sotaque (talvez australiano), e Harry achou tê-la visto algumas vezes no prédio em que Moony e Dora moravam na França e no casamento deles, mas não sabia seu nome. Assumiu que ela fazia parte do mesmo time internacional que Dora. — Não tem problema. Me deu uma desculpa para voar logo cedo...

— Você podia ter Aparatado — comentou Dora. Ela olhou para Harry num pedido de desculpas, e ele fez um gesto indicando que podia ir embora, mas ela balançou a cabeça e ergueu uma mão.

— Eu não estava com _tanta_ pressa assim — disse a mulher, parecendo divertida, e fez uma careta. — É o Bagman de novo.

— É claro que é — murmurou Dora, o cabelo assumindo um tom irritado de laranja. — Ele falou o que quer?

— E ele alguma vez fala? — Mas a outra mulher voltou a olhar para Harry, e ele não sabia se essa era a verdade; ela só não podia ou não queria falar na frente dele.

— Certo. O Phil já sabe?

— Quando falei com Dave Turner, parecia que ele ia contar, mas eu disse que chamaria Black e Wellington...

— Acho que é melhor eu me vestir, então.

— Eu não daria ao trabalho. Eu dormi nisso aqui — falou a outra mulher, dando de ombros, ao puxar seu suéter. Dora riu e voltou a se ajoelhar na frente da lareira.

— Desculpe, Harry — disse ela.

— Tudo bem — respondeu. Olhou para a janela e o céu cada vez mais claro. Seu estômago roncou; uma sensação estranha, já que ainda fazia de seu corpo, mas estava em Hogwarts. — É melhor eu ia tomar café logo...

— Café da manhã — falou Dora, invejosa. — Coma algo por mim, pode ser?

— Eu tenho migalhas de pão — ofereceu a outra mulher, apalpando o bolso. — Se você não se importar em ser um pombo...

— Deixa pra próxima — riu Dora. — Desculpe não ter sido de muita ajuda — falou para Harry. — Mas acho que vou ver o Sirius agora de manhã, então posso falar com ele se quiser...

— Tudo bem — repetiu. — A gente se vê depois.

— Tá bom — falou ela, incerta. — Bem, a gente se fala depois. E a gente se vê na Páscoa, talvez até antes, eh?

— Vamos jogar contra a Corvinal em março — contou.

— Brilhante — disse Dora. — Me manda os detalhes por coruja e vou me organizar para estar no país. — Harry sorriu para ela, se despediu e tirou a cabeça do fogo.

— Melhor? — perguntou Ginny.

— Um pouco — respondeu. Dora não tinha sido tão solidária quanto esperara, mas conversar com ela parecia ter ajudado assim mesmo.

Havia mais algumas pessoas no Salão Comunal, e uma garota do sexto ano afastou Harry da leira para que ela pudesse usá-la.

— Ela está esperando desde que você colocou a cabeça lá — contou Ginny. Ela fechou seu livro, guardou-o na mochila aos seus pés e se espreguiço, antes de se levantar. — Está com fome?

Seu estômago roncou em resposta.

Dez minutos depois, quando Harry já tinha se trocado e avisado a Ron meio adormecido que o encontraria no café da manhã (Draco já tinha se trancado no banheiro), ele e Ginny estavam a meio caminho do Salão Principal quando Harry percebeu algo: feitiços de silêncio.

— O que tem? — perguntou Ginny, cautelosa, e Harry percebeu que pensara em voz alta.

— Esqueci de perguntar sobre eles pra Dora — disse, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. — Você sabe alguma coisa? — Olhou para Ginny sem muita esperança e notou que ela parecia desconfortável. — _Sabe?_

— Um pouco — respondeu.

— Como? — Um pensamento lhe ocorreu e ele fez uma careta. — Foi... er... Tom...

— Não, não foi. — Houve uma longa pausa e, aí, ela disse: — Eu aprendi sozinha.

— Mesmo? — perguntou. — Quando? Por quê? — Ginny não respondeu e, se fosse se basear em seu cheiro, achava que ela não ia responder. — Desculpe — apressou-se a dizer. — Acha que pode me ensinar?

— Sonhos? — perguntou ela, olhando-o com compaixão. — É por isso que estava no Salão?

— Sonhos? — repetiu, inexpressivo. Estavam quase chegando ao Salão Principal. Conseguia ouvir o leve murmurar daqueles que tinham chegado ainda mais cedo do que eles. — Não, Padfoot e eu estávamos conversando... Bem, brigando, na verdade... — Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Mas ele mencionou que se preocupa que alguém possa entreouvir algo aqui em Hogwarts, então pensei em aprender um feitiço...

— Eu não sei se os que conheço servem pra isso — falou Ginny depois de um momento. — É bom para lugares fechados, como quartos ou er... cortinas de camas...

— Sonhos — murmurou Harry. Ela assentiu, tensa. — Então suas colegas de quarto não ouvem?

— Elas gostam muito mais de mim ultimamente.

— Acho que Ron e Draco iam gostar mais de mim se eu calasse a boca à noite — refletiu Harry, e Ginny riu.

— Eles provavelmente ficariam preocupados por você estar tão quieto — comentou. — Achariam que você morreu sufocado ou algo assim. — Eles sorriram. — Mas posso te ensinar se você acha que isso vai resolver seu problema com ser entreouvido.

— Ótimo. Eu tenho treino de Quadribol depois do jantar, mas depois... — Abria a porta do Salão Principal quando alguém pigarreou atrás dele. Ele se virou para ver Cho (um pouco fustigada pelo vendo em suas vestes de Quadribol) e sua amiga de cabelo encaracolado. — Ei — falou ele, sorrindo. Cho também sorria, mas ele se lembrou de Luna lhe contar que ela estava chateada com ele e sentiu seu sorriso morrer. Ele estudou seu uniforme novamente, supondo que ela voltava do treino, e quis perguntar, mas acabou saindo tudo errado. — Você é Quadribol?

Ginny bufou uma risada, e Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Cho franziu o cenho, e sua amiga cruzou os braços.

— Eu te vejo depois, Harry — falou Ginny e entrou no Salão. A amiga de Cho também entrou, lançando um olhar de aviso em direção a Harry.

— Eu sou Quadribol? — perguntou Cho num fio de voz, quando elas sumiram.

— Eu quis dizer: acabou de sair do treino de Quadribol? — explicou, o rosto quente.

— Ah. Bem, sim. — Ela gesticulou desnecessariamente para suas vestes e voltou a olhá-lo, esperançosa. Harry procurou por algo para dizer. Conseguia ver Ginny se juntando a Luna à mesa de Corvinal, assim como a amiga de Cho (também à mesa de Corvinal), mas ela se sentava o mais longe possível de Ginny e Luna.

— Luna acha que eu deveria te dar uma berinjela. — Harry se pegou dizendo.

— Quê? — perguntou ela, olhando-o como se fosse maluco. Harry desejou não ter dito nada.

— Parece que é um vegetal que representa um pedido de desculpa — explicou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. — E eu... sabe, me desculpo por não ter ido ontem.

— Ah — disse ela, a voz fraca. Mas seu cheiro era desapontado, e ele não sabia por quê. — Está... Eu fui com Marietta e Riley, então não foi tão ruim. Você... o que acabou fazendo?

— Biblioteca — contou. — Foi quando Luna me contou sobre...

— Berinjelas, sim. — Mas agora um franzir marcava o bonito rosto de Cho. — Então foi à biblioteca com a Di-Lua Lovegood no fim de semana do dia dos namorados em Hogsmeade?

— Luna — corrigiu em voz baixa. — E Ginny e Colin. Foi. — Mas a expressão dela não mudou. — Por quê?

— No fim de semana do dia dos namorados em Hogsmeade — insistiu, parecendo triste.

— Ela... Não foi um encontro com a Luna — falou Harry, entendendo. — Além do mais, o dia dos namorados é hoje... — Ao menos achava que alguém tinha lhe dito isso. — E estou com você agora, então...

— Ah, então você lembrou? — perguntou Cho, parecendo chateada. Harry a afastou das portas; as pessoas começavam a olhá-los, tanto quem estava no saguão quanto quem já estava no Salão. — Acho que é por isso que você e Ginny Weasley desceram sozinhos hoje, também?

— Eu e... Ginny? — perguntou, perplexo.

— Ela não é tão legal quanto você acha — falou Cho, o rosto num tom raivoso de vermelho. — Ela fez Marietta acabar em detenção, sabe. Pela primeira vez. — Considerando que Marietta insultara Hagrid da última vez que a vira (exceto naquele dia), Harry não conseguia se forçar a se importar muito. Nem conseguia entender por que Cho estava chateada (conseguia sentir em seu cheiro) com _ele_ por sua amiga ter acabado em detenção.

— Olha — falou, juntando sua coragem para colocar uma mão no braço dela e ficou aliviado quando ela não se afastou —, eu não... Eu não sei o que eu tenho a ver com Marietta e Ginny. Eu sinto muito por ter esquecido sobre hoje. — Cho soltou um som, uma mistura de bufar e fungar. — Feliz dia dos namorados? — tentou.

— Feliz dia dos namorados? — repetiu ela com a voz pastosa. — É isso? Você esqueceu e agora tudo o que tem a dizer é um “feliz dia dos namorados” patético? — Ela parecia tão desapontada que Harry achou que ela ia chorar.

— Cho...

— Riley deu flores para a Marietta e brincos...

Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, os amigos de Harry apareceram. Ele não achava que já tinha ficado tão feliz por vê-los, e isso queria dizer algo.

— Ei, Chang — falou Ron, aparecendo atrás dela (_“Ron, não”_, gemeu Hermione, aproximando-se rapidamente). — Já comeu, Harry?

— Ainda não — respondeu. Hermione puxou Ron para longe deles, em direção a Draco e as portas. Harry encontrou os olhos de Ron, num pedido mudo para que ele criasse um motivo para Harry ir junto.

— Desculpe — dizia Hermione, mais para Cho do que para Harry. — Vamos esperar lá dentro, Harry, quando estiver...

— Não tem problema — falou Cho. — Acho que nós já acabamos. — Harry tentou não parecer muito aliviado. — E eu sei que Harry prefere mais estar com você do que comigo, certo, Harry? — O tom dela era frio. Harry a olhou, incerto. Com a forma que ela agia naquela manhã, ele _certamente_ preferia ficar com seus amigos, mas havia algo na maneira que ela falara...

— Ah — disse Hermione —, não, Cho, ele prefere...

— Não tem problema — repetiu ela. — Eu tenho mesmo outras coisas para fazer. — E ela girou sobre os calcanhares e foi para as escadas. Marietta saiu correndo do Salão Principal, segurando uma pilha de torradas e uma laranja e olhando feio para Harry ao passar.

— Vai atrás dela, Harry — pediu Hermione.

— Por quê? — perguntou ele, abrindo as portas do Salão Principal. Seu humor, que melhorava desde sua conversa com Tonks, voltou a ficar péssimo. — Para ficar ouvindo enquanto ela te insulta? Ela já insultou a Luna e a Ginny hoje e ainda me falou que eu não sou tão bom quanto Riley...

— O que ela disse sobre a Ginny? — perguntou Ron, as orelhas vermelhas.

— Algo sobre ela não ser muito legal e ter feito a amiga de Cho acabar em detenção...

— Ah, Harry — disse Hermione, enquanto Draco servia suco para todos eles. — Ela está com ciúmes. Você não foi a Hogsmeade com ela ontem e passou o dia com a Ginny e a Luna...

— E com o Colin — falou Harry.

Hermione jogou as mãos para cima.


	38. March’s Match

**Capítulo Trinta e Oito  
March’s Match  
(Partida de Março)**

Cho não voltou a falar com Harry até a partida em março, mas tinham encontrado os olhos um do outro desconfortavelmente várias vezes, e Marietta rosnara para ele uma vez.

— Boa sorte — disse Cho num tom frio e foi embora, passando por Harry para se juntar a Davies e o resto do time no lado do vestiário que era de Corvinal.

Harry a observou ir com receio; Wood tinha dito que a Corvinal estivera treinando duro nos dias até a partida e, apesar da Nimbus de Harry ser um pouco mais rápida que a Comet dela, Cho era menor e provavelmente teria uma vantagem por causa disso.

Harry secou as palmas na calça, sem conseguir se lembrar de já ter ficado tão nervoso antes de uma partida; se ganhassem, ainda competiriam pela Taça, e era o último ano para Wood — e portanto sua última chance — consegui-la. Não ganharam no ano anterior por causa da Câmara, mas tinham perdido no primeiro ano de Harry por ele ter acabado na Ala Hospitalar depois de tentar salvar a Pedra. Não queria decepcionar Wood de novo.

— Aí está ele — falou Fred quando Harry entrou, e as garotas o cumprimentaram. Wood estava em silêncio, já de uniforme, e curvado sobre a lousa com as táticas. Harry duvidava que ele percebera sua chegada.

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntou George, parando atrás de Harry para apertar seus ombros.

— Nervoso — admitiu Harry. Angelina e Alicia o olharam com pena, e Katie lhe deu um tapinha no joelho ao passar para buscar um pente.

— Ela vai ficar chateada se a gente ganhar? — perguntou Angelina. Harry não se fez de desentendido.

— Talvez — respondeu, apertando os cadarços de suas botas. — Mas ela já tá chateada comigo, então duvido que eu tenha muito a perder.

— Mas tem muito a ganhar — falou George, pensativo — se desistisse do jogo num grande gesto de desculpas...

— Por que eu iria...

— Quem vai desistir do jogo?! — perguntou Wood, consternado.

— Ninguém vai desistir do jogo — respondeu Harry, olhando para George com irritação.

— Esse é o espírito — falou George, sorrindo e bagunçando o cabelo de Harry.

— Pomos antes das bruxas — adicionou Fred, sorrindo. — Não é verdade, Harry? — Harry jogou uma luva nele.

— Pare com isso, Fred — mandou Katie. — A Cho é muito legal. Eu sento com ela na aula de Feitiços, e ela tem estado bastante chateada ultimamente...

— Ela que começou — murmurou Harry.

— Você é mesmo um garoto — falou Katie, revirando os olhos, mas ela sorria levemente, e Harry achou que ela concordava com ele.

Um grito de guerra veio dos vestiários de Corvinal.

— Certo — falou Wood, abandonando sua lousa para se juntar a eles. — Está na hora. Nós todos sabemos o valor desse jogo; precisamos vencer se quisermos ter uma chance de ganhar a Taça. Somos o melhor time que a Grifinória já teve, então vamos lá jogar! — Fred, George e Alicia comemoraram. — Angelina, Alicia, Kate, a troca de bola no último treino foi a melhor que eu já vi de vocês e quero vê-la de novo hoje. Harry... O Quadribol não é um jogo de cavalheiros. Derrube a Chang da vassoura se for necessário...

— Se ele não derrubar, nós derrubamos — falou Fred, indicando a si mesmo e a George. Wood assentiu duramente.

— Parem com isso! — falou Alicia. — Eu quero ganhar tanto quanto vocês, mas é um _jogo._ — Fez uma careta para Harry. — Acho que Harry pode achar que sua namorada — Harry nem sabia se Cho era sua namorada — é mais importante do que vencer.

O resto do time se virou para olhá-lo.

— Alicia está certa — falou Harry depois de um momento, sorrindo — _É_ só um jogo... Então espero que a Cho consiga superar quando ganharmos.

— Ooh — falou Angelina, rindo —, você vai se meter em tantos problemas com ela.

**-x-**

— Não sei se Potter está atrás do Pomo ou da saia de Chang...

— JORDAN! — guinchou McGonagall, mas a maioria dos espectadores riram. Harry ficou horrorizado e desejou poder voar para o outro lado do campo para provar que não estava indo atrás da saia de Cho (ela usava vestes e calça), mas tinha certeza de que ela tinha visto o Pomo e voar para o outro lado poderia custar a partida.

— Vamos, vamos! — murmurou para sua vassoura; ele estava na altura dos joelhos de Cho quando o Pomo desceu e voou em sua direção. Cho esticou uma mão, e o Pomo estava embaixo de Harry, onde ele não conseguiria alcançar, então ele fez a única coisa que poderia fazer, algo que Cedric tinha feito com ele no último jogo desastroso; parou.

Cho guinchou quando eles trombaram, e ele esticou uma mão caso ela precisasse de ajuda, mas ela não precisou. Algumas longas mechas de seu cabelo se soltaram da trança, e ela as afastou do rosto. Mas Harry tinha conseguido o que queria; o Pomo tinha sumido.

Harry esfregou as costelas com uma careta, e Cho girou os ombro, parecendo testá-lo.

— Ai — falou ela.

— Desculpe — pediu ele, culpado. — Você está bem?

— Eu... eu não sei — respondeu ela, enrugando o rosto.

— Consegue mexer os dedos? — perguntou Harry, flutuando para mais perto dela.

— Dói — murmurou ela.

— Era a saia, pessoal! — falou Lee alegremente. Harry pensou ter ouvido a risada latida de Padfoot pelo megafone; eles não tinham resolvido a conversa de fevereiro, só tinham tentado deixá-la para trás, então as coisas ainda estavam um pouco tensas, mas Harry estava feliz por ele ter ido ao jogo... mesmo que só para rir de Harry. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Cho também estava corada, mas ainda parecia que ela sentia dor.

— Quer que eu peça tempo pra Hooch? — perguntou, sentindo-se culpado.

— Eu... eu não sei. Onde ela tá? — perguntou, olhando para trás dele. Harry se virou, procurando, e acabou encontrando Hooch circulando abaixo dos Artilheiros, que estavam do lado Corvinal do campo.

— Ali. Ela... — Ouviu um farfalhar quando Cho disparou para o outro lado do campo, e Harry piscou antes de perceber que ela tinha o enganado. Aborrecido, foi atrás sem saber se ela estava atrás do Pomo ou se só tentava colocar distância entre eles.

Um assobio foi todo o aviso que Harry teve para guinar a vassoura; um Balaço passou e, aí, Fred apareceu e o mandou em direção a um dos Artilheiros da Corvinal.

— Toma cuidado! — falou, e Harry assentiu, virando-se para procurar Cho, mas acabou encontrando algo melhor; o Pomo. Ele estava no meio do campo, flutuando de um lado para o outro entre os Artilheiros. Harry achava que ele não podia ter escolhido um lugar pior, mas puxou sua vassoura e foi em direção a ele mesmo assim.

Katie guinchou e rodopiou para desviar, e um dos Artilheiros da Corvinal passou por seu caminho para tentar tirar a Goles de Angelina, e a Goles passou por Harry — errando sua cabeça por muito pouco —, para ser pega por Alicia, que girou para desviar de um Balaço e aí Harry estava livre e esticava a mão...

_Plaft!_

Cho o bloqueara, como ele tinha feito com ela, mas, dessa vez, apenas suas vassouras e joelhos colidiram. O Pomo sumiu.

Cho ainda matinha o braço perto do corpo, então Harry achava que ela não estivera fingindo — só exagerando —, mas era óbvio que não era tão grave assim se ela conseguira bloqueá-lo. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco.

Harry se virou e se afastou. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Cho hesitar e voar atrás dele.

Foi só quando ela o seguiu que Harry pôde ver como ela voava bem, porque ele não conseguiu se livrar dela, mesmo com uns giros complicados e paradas repentinas. Ele parou para descansar, e Cho fez o mesmo.

— Boa... tentativa — ofegou ela. Ela voltou a girar o ombro e fez uma careta, mas seus olhos estavam alertas e estudando o campo.

— Como está o ombro? — perguntou sem olhá-la; ele também procurava pelo Pomo.

— Dolorido — admitiu.

— OOH! — gritou Lee, e os espectadores gritaram com ele. — Spinnet foi atingida por um Balaço na cabeça... — Harry ergueu os olhos, perplexo. — Teria caído da vassoura, mas Johnson está lá para ajudá-la... Não sei se ela tá consciente... Ela tá consciente? — Alicia balançou uma mão; a outra apertava o nariz. — Ela está acenando, galera, tem que estar acordada! O pessoal da Grifinória é durão... Ah... Burrow tirou a Goles de Bell, que azar. Burrow passa para Davies...

Perto da arquibancada dos professores, algo dourado chamou a atenção de Harry; ele não parou para pensar. Puxou a vassoura em sua direção, virando até estar de frente para o chão, e mergulhou; o Pomo flutuava pouco acima da grama, como uma abelha dourada e gorda.

Harry puxou no último instante, as botas roçando o campo, e acelerou. Cho o acompanhava, mas estava vários metros para cima. Um Balaço passou assobiando e, felizmente, não o acertou, porque Harry não o ouvira se aproximar nem se mexera para evitá-lo. A bola colidiu com a arquibancada dos professores, que estremeceu, e algumas exclamações de surpresa vieram lá de cima, assim como um apito agudo; Lee derrubara o megafone.

O Pomo pareceu decidir seguir o Balaço e ia em direção à arquibancada dos professores. Cho gritou e girou para desviar do Balaço, que saía das arquibancadas. Nenhum dos Batedores parecia querer interferir, não quando Harry e Cho estavam tão perto do Pomo.

E estavam perto; apenas alguns centímetros do Pomo que, por sua vez, estava a alguns centímetros das arquibancadas. Cho tinha tomado a atitude inteligente, porque, quando chegasse às arquibancadas, o Pomo subiria, e ela estaria o esperando...

Perto como estava das arquibancadas, Harry devia começar a diminuir a velocidade ou, pelo menos, começar a virar a vassoura para o lado. Mas não podia fazer nada disso, não se quisesse o Pomo, então manteve a velocidade e esticou o braço...

Seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do metal gelado, e Harry sentiu o mais rápido lampejo da vitória, e aí se encolheu, preparando-se para a inevitável colisão. Só teve tempo para virar a ponta da vassoura, para bater de lado, não de frente...

Colidiu com força, seu joelho direito, quadril, cotovelo e ombro tomando a maior parte do impacto, mas o impulso levou sua cabeça e pés para frente, e ele os bateu também; Cho ofegou, Lee gritava algo e o apitado da Madame Hooch era alto e agudo, e Harry caiu quase um metro antes de atingir a grama.

Caiu no outro lado de seu corpo, o ar sendo expulso de seus pulmões, e a arquibancada Sonserina ria, e o rosto preocupado de Padfoot apareceu na beirada da arquibancada dos professores na qual Harry acabara de colidir. Pés apareceram perto de sua cabeça, e Harry se sentou, confuso. George se abaixou ao seu lado. Ele dizia algo que Harry não conseguia ouvir muito bem por causa do apito em seus ouvidos, mas sua expressão era uma mistura de preocupação e vontade de rir. Ele disse mais alguma coisa, e Harry balançou a cabeça, fez uma careta e apontou para os ouvidos.

Parecendo entender, George ergueu uma mão. Harry colocou o Pomo nela, e George se levantou, sorrindo, erguendo o Pomo para que todos vissem.

— Eu falei! — gritou ele, ou foi o que Harry achou que ele disse.

A loucura foi o que se seguiu; o time circulou Harry e George — provavelmente gritando, mas Harry não conseguia ouvi-los. Fred bagunçava seus cabelos, e Wood o puxou direto do chão para um abraço apertado. Harry achou que ele chorava.

Cho também chorava, mas com menos entusiasmo; Davis passou um braço ao redor dela, e a Madame Pomfrey parecia examinar seu ombro. Aí, vestes vermelhas bloquearam a visão de Harry, e Katie e Angelina beijaram suas bochechas, e Alicia lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, mas não se aproximou; ela estava coberta de sangue e ainda apertava o nariz, mas sorria assim mesmo. Wood reapareceu e beijou o topo da cabeça de Harry, e aí ele estava nos ombros de Fred e George e seus amigos saíam correndo das arquibancadas para se juntar a eles; estavam em segundo lugar na competição pela Taça e, apesar de estar todo dolorido e começando a achar que tinha uma concussão, Harry tinha uma nova lembrança para a próxima vez que tentasse conjurar um Patrono.

**-x-**

_Lorde Voldemort não estava nada impressionado. Polkov — que ainda não fora perdoado por sua desobediência com a tia do menino Potter — não era o motivo dessa vez._

_— Que gentil da sua parte entrar em contato, Wormtail. — Crouch raramente entrava em contato e menos ainda depois do incidente com o verificador de varinhas; os Aurores tinham sido convencidos, Crouch tinha certeza disso, mas cuidado não era demais. Wormtail não tinha tal desculpa, mas ele não entrava em contato desde janeiro._

_— P-perdoe-me, meu Lorde — falou Wormtail. Lorde Voldemort só conseguia ver sua cabeça na lareira, mas tinha certeza de que ele torcia as mãos. — Eu só... não há muito o que contar, e eu p-precisei tomar cuidado. Eles s-sabem que fui eu quem roubou os horários das aulas em janeiro. Harry sabia de algum modo._

_— Como?_

_— Eu n-não sei. — Essa não era a resposta correta, e Wormtail sabia; ele se encolheu e, aí, suas mãos apareceram no fogo, pressionadas contra sua boca num jeito temeroso._

_Lorde Voldemort conhecia bem a tendência do menino saber de coisas que não deveria saber. Primeiro, a capa tinha sido convenientemente entregue a Sirius Black antes que Wormtail pudesse pedir por ela em Hogsmeade e, em janeiro, Wormtail admitira que seu último espião tinha sido descoberto ou, pelo menos, que as crianças desconfiavam, porque agora o rato quase não ficava com eles._

_Talvez Harry Potter tivesse sangue de vidente..._

_Depois de um momento pensando, Lorde Voldemort descartou a ideia. Se fosse o caso, o esconderijo de Wormtail dentro da escola já teria sido descoberto há muito tempo, e o artificio de Crouch com o verificador de varinha não teria funcionado._

Mas então, como?_, perguntou-se. E se Lorde Voldemort conseguisse descobrir a fonte de informações — ou sorte — do menino, havia alguma forma de usá-la contra ele?_

_— Eu só ouvi os professores comentarem — contou Wormtail, claramente sentindo a necessidade de interromper o silêncio. — E-eu posso tentar descobrir, mas..._

_— Acho que você devia se concentrar na missão que já tem — falou Polkov, cruzando os braços._

_— Eu não falei com v-você..._

_— Concordo com Dmitri — falou Lorde Voldemort, e Wormtail fechou a boca. — Já está demorando demais. Achei que as coisas seriam mais rápidas depois que você conseguisse os horários..._

_— Eles estão sempre em grupos — murmurou Wormtail. — É... Não tive a chance..._

_— Então está perdendo seu tempo — falou Lorde Voldemort friamente. — Você está em Hogwarts há sete meses e não alcançou..._

_— Eu tenho um plano! — guinchou Wormtail. Polkov revirou os olhos. — Um que garantirá a capa e o menino, se for paciente._

_— Que ambicioso da sua parte, Wormtail — falou Lorde Voldemort, mas estava intrigado. As palavras de Wormtail não eram apenas para agradá-lo, ele as falara com convicção. — E como planeja conseguir isso?_

_— B-bem — falou Wormtail —, eu vou ter que esperar até..._

— ‘Dia, Potter.

Harry acordou num sobressalto, com um “não!” frustrado quando o sonho fugiu dele.

— Sim — falou Madame Pomfrey firmemente. — Está na hora da última dose. Harry apertou os olhos para ela. Comparada a sala iluminada fracamente pela lareira em que estivera como Voldemort, a Ala Hospitalar (tingida no tom dourado do nascer do sol, visível pela janela) estava desconfortavelmente iluminada. Madame Pomfrey balançou o frasco para ele, e Harry o pegou, nada impressionado com a noção de tempo dela. Mais cinco minutos dormindo, e ele saberia o plano de Wormtail. — Não me olhe assim. Se queria dormir até tarde, não devia ter procurando uma concussão. — Ela indicou o frasco em sua mão. — Beba. — Harry obedeceu e ficou sentado pacientemente enquanto ela usava seus feitiços de diagnósticos. — Como está se sentindo?

— Um pouco dolorido.

— É o que acontece quando voa de encontro a uma arquibancada de Quadribol — respondeu ela, mas foi gentil; havia algo quase carinhoso em seu cheiro.

— Mas nós ganhamos — falou Harry, sorrindo para ela.

Ela crispou os lábios, nada impressionada, e gesticulou para que ele inclinasse a cabeça para trás. Ela acendeu a ponta da varinha e a segurou perto de seus olhos, parecendo procurando por algo neles. Ela assentiu sua aprovação.

— Hematomas e nenhum senso de autopreservação — disse ela —, mas, fora isso, não há nada de errado com você.

— Então posso ir? — perguntou Harry, incapaz de acreditar na sua sorte; olhou para o relógio e viu que era um pouco antes da sete, então talvez conseguisse chegar ao clube de duelos de Moody.

— Se preferi ir em vez de dormir mais uma hora — respondeu ela. Harry afastou os cobertores em resposta, e Madame Pomfrey se afastou da cama, fechando as cortinas, para dar um pouco de privacidade a Harry enquanto ele se trocava, mas não foi embora. — Quero que volte imediatamente se sentir tontura ou náuseas, ou se estiver com sensibilidade à luz...

— Voltarei — respondeu, admirando o enorme hematoma verde e roxo que cobria seu joelho, antes de vestir o jeans que Ron levara na noite anterior; por mais que estivesse feliz por terem ganhado, não gostava da ideia de andar pelo castelo com as vestes de Quadribol.

— E nada de voar ou jogar Quadribol hoje — adicionou ela, quando Harry saiu de trás das cortinas, passando o suéter da Grifinória pela cabeça.

— Tá bom — falou. — Mas posso ir pro treino amanhã, né?

— Só se estiver se sentindo bem. E se sentir tontura...

— Quer que eu volte — terminou obedientemente.

Ela o olhou com os olhos cerramos, mas suspirou e disse:

— Pode ir, então.

Ele estava um pouco atrasado para o clube de duelos; em vez estarem especulando sobre o que a sessão daquela manhã seria, todos estavam em silêncio e prestando atenção ao que Moody dizia.

— ... um a um ultimamente, mas na maioria das vezes vocês não estarão sozinhos. Estarão com um ou mais amigos, e é provável que o mesmo valha para as pessoas que estiverem enfrentando.

A porta rangeu levemente quando Harry entrou. Cho olhou na sua direção e desviou os olhos, e sua amiga o olhou com raiva antes de se colocar entre eles. Sem querer atravessar a sala para chegar até Ron, Hermione e Draco, Harry parou ao lado de Blaise.

— Potter — falou Blaise baixinho, sem desviar os olhos de Moody. — Como está a cabeça? Pareceu bem grave.

— A sensação foi bem grave quando a adrenalina passou — murmurou em resposta. A boca de Blaise tremeu. — Mas está tudo bem agora. — Blaise inclinou a cabeça levemente. Do outro lado dele, Hydrus encontrou os olhos de Harry, apontou para Cho e fingiu chorar. Harry olhou feio para ele e voltou a olhar para a frente.

— Então, duelo em grupos. Faremos em turnos, para não nos matarmos com os feitiços perdidos. Grupos de quatro, qualquer idade e casa. Mexam-se!

Harry deixou Blaise e foi procurar seus amigos. Era claro que eles não tinham notado sua chegada, porque tentavam encontrar um quarto membro:

— ... juro que Ginny estava...

— Não, olha, ela está com Luna e Colin... Que tal o Neville, ele não tem um grupo...

— E por que você acha que ele não tem, Granger?

— Não seja horrível, Draco, ele se saiu muito bem na semana passada...

— Tarde demais — falou Ron. — Os Lufos o pegaram...

— Ah, não... — disse Hermione.

— Acho que vão ter que se contentar comigo — falou Harry. Hermione pulou, e ele sorriu.

— Harry! — disse ela, parecendo satisfeita.

— Como está se sentindo? Você perdeu uma festa e tanto no Salão Comunal — contou Ron.

— Acho que a saúde dele é mais importante, Ron!

— Nenhum dano permanente, então? — perguntou Draco.

— Não, eu tô bem — respondeu.

— Bem o bastante para duelar? — perguntou Hermione.

— Madame Pomfrey não falou que eu não podia — disse, dando de ombros. Tinha certeza de que, se ela soubesse que ele estaria ali, teria proibido, mas ela não sabia. Ele meio que esperava que Hermione protestasse mesmo assim, mas ela só assentiu brevemente.

— Bom. Agora, como vamos fazer... Eu li alguns livros sobre duelos em grupos, e eles todos diziam que é melhor...


	39. An Unexpected Development

**Capítulo Trinta e Nove  
An Unexpected Development  
(Um Progresso Inesperado)**

_Oi, Harry._

_Espero que a carta chegue a você. O senhor Quentin disse que chegaria. Se você for responder, mande para ele em Smeltings. Piers não se importa, mas Anthony surtaria se um pássaro entrasse no nosso quarto e provavelmente contaria para algum professor._

_Como está a escola? Provavelmente mais legal que a minha, parece que só temos aulas de matemática, de ciência, mais matemática e dever casa. Exceto pelo boxe, que é legal — eu ganhei uma competição no fim de semana passado! Eu quebrei o nariz de um cara e dei knock out em outro com um soco só! Mas ele era bem pequeno, então foi meio fácil. Meu treinador acha que vou subir na divisão de peso no semestre que vem. O pai está bem animado. Como está o seu jogo de vassoura?_

_Ah, é, o aniversário de Piers é na semana que vem (quinze de abril), e ele gostou bastante daqueles doces que você me deu de natal. Pode me mandar mais alguns para eu dar pra ele? É pra isso que estou mandando as cinco libras._

_Enfim, tenha uma boa páscoa. Se seu padrinho for preso até lá e você não quiser ficar na escola, pode vir ficar com a gente, porque eu vou voltar pro feriado._

_Dudley._

_P.S.: já sabe transformar as pessoas em sapos? Acho que eu te perguntei no natal e você disse que não sabia, mas se já souber, isso seria muito maneiro!_

_P.P.S.: não esqueça os doces do Piers!_

**-x-**

Finalmente, Severus desviou os olhos da Penseira. Estivera inclinado sobre ela, enchendo-a de memórias e pensamentos há quase vinte minutos. Draco não o culpava por não querer que ele visse certas coisas, mas não tinha percebido que seriam tantas coisas que Severus sentia necessidade de esconder.

Severus acomodou-se à sua mesa mais uma vez e deixou a varinha de lado.

— Quando estiver pronto — disse ele.

A preocupação de Draco, de que acabaria por machucar seu padrinho, estava na ponta de sua língua, mas mudou de ideia no último instante; não _queria_ machucá-lo, mas se machucasse... Bem, Severus lhe dera dores de cabeça o bastante durante o ano escolar para provavelmente merecer uma em retorno.

— _Legillimens_ — falou Draco, erguendo a varinha.

Era uma das coisas mais estranhas que já tinha feito; foi uma sensação de pressa, como se estivesse se movendo muito rápido, e aí, abruptamente, estava parado nas masmorra...

Mas se remexeu e sentiu a cadeira em que estava sentado; ao desviar os olhos da masmorra, o escritório de Severus voltou a cercá-lo, e o próprio Severus estava sentado à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa.

Draco ouviu por um instante, mentalmente, mas só conseguia ouvir a si mesmo.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou.

— Demora um pouco para se acostumar a separar o mental do físico — disse Severus. — Tente novamente.

— _Legillimens!_

Ele estava no corredor da masmorra... mas como? Certamente não tinha se movido... não era o caso da última vez, então...

Abriu a porta do escritório à esquerda e entrou na sala vazia; Draco não ficou surpreso por ver que não estava na cadeira em frente à mesa, mas ficou surpreso por não ver Severus lá.

_Mas aonde ele poderia ter ido..._

A Penseira não estava sobre a mesa, tampouco a usual pilha de pergaminho.

Draco aguçou os ouvidos; ainda conseguia ouvir a respiração baixa de Severus. Era quase como se ele estivesse usando uma Capa de Invisibilidade, mas não podia ser isso... E aí voltou a sentir a cadeira embaixo de si e o escritório ficou um pouco borrado; aí Severus voltou a aparecer, sentando à sua frente.

— Eu estava na sua mente? — perguntou, curioso. Severus inclinou a cabeça. — É... Então é o escritório? Sua cabeça tem um escritório? Por que eu não vi nenhum sentimento ou lembranças?

— Você não verá nada que eu não permita — disse Severus e sorriu levemente. — Você também não procurou nos lugares certos.

— Posso tentar de novo? — perguntou. Severus gesticulou para que o fizesse. — _Legillimens!_

Draco voltou ao corredor e, por mais desconcertante que fosse, não perdeu tempo: entrou no escritório novamente.

Lá dentro, olhou ao redor e foi até a parede mais próxima; talvez a Oclumência de Severus fosse uma parede vazia, e Draco só precisasse atravessá-la. Sabia que não conseguiria se Severus não permitisse, mas ele tinha permitido que Draco entrasse para que pudesse aprender, então deduziu que ele provavelmente deixaria.

Pressionou a mão contra a parede, que era tão dura e fria quanto esperara que fosse. Empurrou e ela não se moveu, nem mesmo quando usou todo seu peso para empurrar. Chutou-a numa última tentativa e, no ar a sua volta, conseguiu sentir a irritação e o desconforto, e até algo parecido com um aviso.

Desculpe, disse... ou pensou e apressou-se a se afastar. Voltou a olhar ao redor. A mesa estava vazia e não tinha permissão de entrar nos aposentos de Severus durante o ano escolar, então atravessou o escritório até chegar às prateleiras.

Draco conhecia bem o conteúdo delas; visitava frequentemente e, no passado, Severus o fazia organizá-las. Mas essas prateleiras estavam muito mais vazias do que as do verdadeiro escritório de Severus.

Draco notou uma jarra que continha o que parecia ser raízes de mandrágoras. Assim que seus dedos a tocaram, uma lembrança passou diante de seus olhos; de repente, estava em uma das salas de Poções. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de algo nauseante, e Potter e Weasley perguntavam se algo já estava pronto. O resto da turma saia da sala, mas Draco não conseguia ver a si mesmo nem a Granger e, depois de um momento, percebeu que essa lembrança era do ano anterior, quando ele estivera petrificado na Ala Hospitalar.

Colocou a jarra no lugar e pegou um galho estranho e curvo; viu-se dentro de um túnel de terra, na base de uma árvore enorme. Ele estava animado e finalmente teria provas; estava tão perto, mas aí ouviu passos correrem atrás de si e...

Draco foi retirado com gentileza e firmeza e, mais uma vez, viu-se sentado na cadeira no escritório de Severus.

— Desculpe — pediu Draco. Severus balançou a cabeça.

— A única coisa pela qual precisa se desculpar é chutar minha cabeça — respondeu brevemente.

— Desculpe — repetiu. Severus o estudou e assentiu.

— Então, você queria ver a Oclumência funcionando e agora já viu... Espero que tenha conseguido aprender algo.

— Não tinha nenhum pensamento ou lembrança espalhadas — falou depois de um momento. — Tudo tinha seu lugar. Só que eu ainda não sei o que você quer dizer quando fala que eu preciso limpar minha mente. Até a sua não é limpa, é uma masmorra...

— Mas precisou ser limpa para _virar_ uma masmorra — falou Severus. — Quando eu estava aprendendo, eu imaginava uma parede vazia... simples, de pedra cinza, como as daqui e lá de fora — fez um gesto com a mão — e, com o tempo, fui adicionando as coisas.

— Achei você quis dizer limpar... como... como ela precisar estar vazia.

— A não ser que tenha sido Beijado, isso não é possível — retorquiu Severus.

— Podia ter dito isso! — falou Draco, irritado. — Ou só podia ter me dito para imaginar uma parede até construir uma masmorra! Já podia ter terminado de construir!

— Uma parede pode não ser o que lhe ocorrerá quando limpar a mente — explicou. — E se não for o que ocorrer, então sua mente provavelmente não será uma masmorra. Black usa Azkaban... ou usava, na última vez que olhei em sua mente. A sua adotará uma forma que faça sentido para você. Pode nem mesmo ser uma estrutura, apesar de elas serem as mais fáceis.

Draco assentiu lentamente.

— E os pensamentos e lembranças? — perguntou. — É melhor colocá-las em algum lugar dentro do prédio ou... ou sala, ou...

— As minhas são integradas, como viu — falou. — Pessoalmente, eu acho que faz sentido. Entretanto, já vi mentes em que a estrutura adotada era uma mera distração, e os pensamentos e lembranças da pessoa estavam por trás dela. Pode ser efetivo, mas é muito desorganizado para mim. — Pausou. — Agora, tem mais perguntas ou já viu o bastante para continuar?

— Não e sim — respondeu, e Severus assentiu, começando a se levantar. — É isso? — perguntou, desapontado.

— Por hoje — respondeu Severus, parecendo um pouco divertido. Aí sua expressão azedou. — Sou o responsável por Hogsmeade a partir das três.

— Quando podemos ter outra aula? — insistiu Draco.

— Avise-me quando achar que conseguiu limpar a mente — respondeu, fazendo um círculo com a varinha sobre a Penseira — e combinaremos algo. Talvez durante o feriado de páscoa... — Pausou e estudou Draco. — Onde passará o feriado?

— Com Potter ou Weasley — respondeu. — Os dois ofereceram. Eu só... estou preocupado que o pai volte a ir atrás de Black, mas também não quero que ele vá atrás do senhor Weasley...

— Pode dizer a ele que ficará aqui.

— Não — falou brevemente. — Não, deixarei bem claro que não vou para a Mansão.

**-x-**

_Ei, Dudley._

_Sim, sua carta chegou a mim — espero que a minha chegue a você._

_Minha escola é igual, só que em vez de matemática é Aritmancia e, em vez de ciência, é Poções (que deve ser pior). Eu também tenho um monte de dever de casa, apesar de não ter tanto quanto uma amiga — ela tá cursando todas as matérias._

_Parabéns pelo boxe. O Quadribol (o jogo de vassouras) está indo bem. Meu time ganhou há algumas semanas e, se ganharmos o jogo depois da páscoa, ganharemos a Taça esse ano._

_Estou mandando uma caixa de doces para Piers, mas, por favor, não mostre a nenhum dos seus outros amigos ou eu vou me meter em problemas com o Ministério e não poderia mais mandar os doces._

_Obrigado pela oferta, mas Padfoot está bem e não vai para a prisão tão cedo. Aproveite a páscoa._

_Não, ainda não sei transformar em sapos, mas estou melhorando meu feitiço escudo no clube de duelos, então acho que ninguém vai me transformar em um sapo._

_Harry._

**-x-**

Adivinhação em uma segunda-feira era pedir demais, Harry pensou, apertando os olhos para a bola de cristal que dividia com Ron.

— ... tamanha perda de tempo — dizia Hermione a Draco. — Não vejo nada. — Ela se inclinou na direção da mesa de Ron e Harry. — Conseguem ver alguma coisa?

— Nada — respondeu Harry. — Talvez um pouco de névoa. Ou seja lá o que tem dentro dessas coisas. Ron?

— Vejo algo... talvez o Pomo...? — Ron fez uma expressão engraçada, claramente tentando se concentrar. — Ei, talvez isso signifique que você irá ganhar contra a Sonserina depois do feriado.

Draco se aproximou claramente curioso, mas Hermione franziu o cenho. Ron sorriu para ela.

— Você inventou — falou ela, soando horrorizada.

— Inventei nada — falou Ron. — Olha, tá bem aqui. — Hermione franziu o cenho, mas arrastou seu banco para mais perto, para ver melhor. Ron mandou uma piscadela para Harry quando ela não olhava, e Harry precisou engolir uma risada. Draco olhou de um para o outro, os lábios tremendo.

— Você viu algo! — disse a professora Trelawney, aproximando-se. Hermione bufou e recuou. — O que foi?

— Já não deveria saber? — perguntou Hermione. Parvati e Lavender soltaram sons de raiva, e a professora Trelawney a olhou com irritação antes de se voltar para a bola de cristal.

— Ah, sim — murmurou ela, inclinando-se até seu nariz quase estar pressionado contra o vidro. — Sim... uma visão reside aí... — Ela ofegou e se afastou da mesa, apontando um dedo ossudo coberto de anéis para Harry. — É uma vassoura... uma vassoura quebrada. Tragédia! Eu vejo tragédia em seu futuro, e será relacionado ao Quadribol!

— Talvez ela esteja falando sobre o que aconteceu entre você e Cho depois do último jogo, Harry — falou Parvati. Harry se virou e olhou feio para ela.

— Um romance? — perguntou a professora e balançou a cabeça antes que alguém pudesse responder (Harry certamente não lhe daria nenhuma informação sobre ele mesmo ou Cho). — Não. Não é um romance trágico... família. Uma tragédia na família. Alguém da sua família joga Quadribol?

— Meu pai jogava — falou, mordaz, cansado com suas previsões de desgraças, todas parecendo envolver a ele ou as pessoas com quem se importava. Ron e Draco fizeram caretas idênticas, e Hermione parecia dividida entre querer rir e ficar horrorizada.

— Não, não é o seu pai... — Ela voltou a se inclinar sobre a bola de cristal e suspirou. — Agora já sumiu. Ah, mas a Visão é volátil...

— Está mais para conveniente — zombou Hermione.

— Diga o que quiser — falou a professora com dignidade. — Cega como é, não espero que entenda...

— Cega?! — perguntou Hermione.

— Você não tem Visão — falou a professora lentamente. — Em todos os meus anos como professora, nunca encontrei uma aluna cuja mente fosse tão irreparavelmente terrena...

A turma — Harry entre eles — observou Hermione e Trelawney em silêncio perplexo por alguns momentos. Então, Hermione respirou fundo, raivosa, e levantou-se num pulo, levando sua mochila consigo.

— Bem — falou ela, o rosto vermelho —, vou parar de desperdiçar nosso tempo. — E ela foi até o alçapão, abriu-o e desapareceu escadas abaixo.

— Caramba — murmurou Ron, parecendo maravilhado.

**-x-**

Ouviu a turma do terceiro ano de Adivinhação ser dispensada — todos aqueles passos nas escadas seriam impossíveis de não ouvir, mesmo se sua audição não fosse tão sensível — e ouviu suas vozes; a voz de Harry — reconhecidamente mais séria — era muito parecia com a de James nessa idade, e Wormtail passou os anos como o animalzinho de Percy ouvindo a voz de Ron, e a de Draco quando fora o animalzinho de Hydrus. A voz da menina Granger lhe era menos conhecida, mas achou tê-la ouvido também.

Cinco minutos depois, não tinha tanta certeza; passara semanas estudando os horários dela e ainda não tinha certeza de como ele funcionava, mas uma meticulosa observação atrás de tapeçarias, de suportes de tochas e de dentro das armaduras lhe mostrou que ela sempre se separava dos outros três depois da aula de Adivinhação da manhã de quinta-feira e caminhava sozinha pelo corredor em que ele esperava, para ir ao banheiro das garotas.

Havia algo estranho sobre Granger sempre que ela entrava naquele banheiro; Wormtail não se esquecera da forma que ela o estrunchara no ano anterior, fazendo seja lá o que fizesse. Era óbvio que agora funcionava, porque ela nunca saía do banheiro depois de entrar. Ele perdera semanas de quintas-feiras de manhã para perceber; na semana anterior, ele tinha até se aventurado — nervoso, porque não poder entrar no banheiro feminino não era um conceito que se perdia com a idade — para dentro do banheiro e o encontrara vazio.

Nessa semana, planejava segui-la para dentro do banheiro e descobrir aonde ela ia...

Só que, depois de cinco minutos, Granger ainda não aparecera, e Wormtail — que a observara o bastante para saber que ela não era do tipo que costumava se atrasar ou quebrar a rotina — decidiu que ela provavelmente não apareceria.

... Mas _por quê?_

Será que seria a única vez que ela não estaria onde deveria estar? Talvez ela estivesse doente? Ele tivera problemas para cruzar o castelo naquela manhã — a Fera era a praga de sua existência e parecia ter descoberto seus movimentos —, então não estivera lá para ver a turma chegar.

Será que Granger matara aula para terminar o dever de casa ou para se encontrar com um namorado secreto? Não achava que essas coisas eram típicas dela, mas supôs que era possível. Ou talvez ela tivesse matado a aula de Adivinhação para ir para uma das outras duas aulas que seu horário dizia que ela tinha no mesmo horário. Mas por que naquele dia? Se fosse algo de uma vez, ela certamente estaria de volta na próxima quinta-feira de manhã — ou melhor ainda, na outra quinta, já que o feriado de páscoa estava para começar —, mas ele não saberia até lá.

Mas havia outra opção; a de que não fosse algo de apenas uma vez. E se ela — mais provavelmente Harry ou a Fera — de algum modo descobrira o que ele estava fazendo e mudara seus hábitos, para usar um banheiro diferente?

Ele só saberia _disso_ dali duas quintas-feiras.

Imensamente frustrado, Wormtail desceu de seu esconderijo e só tinha certeza de uma coisa: o Lorde das Trevas não ficaria feliz com esse atraso inesperado.

**-x-**

Dora saiu da lareira — tropeçando —, e Sirius a segurou com uma risada, antes de abraçá-la. As chamas tremularam e deixaram de ser esverdeadas, voltando ao seu brilho laranja, e ele a olhou com confusão.

— Moony não vem?

— Ah, não — respondeu num tom bastante estressado. Seu cabelo adotou um tom estranho de verde, e ela parecia bastante pálida. — Ele vai pegar uma Chave de Portal amanhã à noite. — Ela se sentou à mesa da cozinha de Grimmauld e indicou que ele devia fazer o mesmo. Havia algo estranho em seu cheiro que ele não conseguia identificar, e Dora mordia o lábio. — Preciso da sua ajuda com algo.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Sirius, cauteloso, sentando-se em frente a ela.

— Bem. Muito bem, na verdade, está tudo ótimo. Bem. — Ela falava muito rápido e, ao terminar, parecia pronta para chorar.

— Dora...?

— Estou grávida, Sirius — contou em voz baixa.

— Ah — falou Sirius, piscando. A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi felicidade, mas ela sumiu e deu lugar ao horror antes que ele pudesse sorrir. — Ah, não. — Teve um breve momento de pânico, que podia ter entendido a situação errado (ou, pelo menos, a postura de Dora), mas ela não parecia ofendida nem chateada; ela apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso fraco, que lhe disse que estavam na mesma página. — Quando você...

— Ontem — respondeu, mordendo os lábios. — Estou de cinco semanas. — Ela moveu as mãos como se fosse segurar a barriga (que ainda estava inocentemente reta sob a camiseta), mas se impediu e acabou segurando o rosto. — O que é que eu vou fazer?!

— Bem, como você se sente sobre... — Indicou sua barriga. — Isso?

— Não tenho ideia — respondeu, soltando uma risada trêmula. — Eu... Digo, eu só tenho vinte e dois anos e... bem, eu amo meu trabalho. Eu não dediquei três anos, ou quatro, se contar a França, no meu treinamento para trabalhar só por um ano e me aposentar para ser mãe! E... bem, é claro que eu não esperava... — indicou a si mesma — isso... definitivamente não tão cedo e talvez nunca, mas... — Dessa vez, ela pressionou a mão na barriga e seu cabelo era de um tom suave de amarelo, mas o olhar que ela lhe deu era igualmente assustado e impotente. — Remus não vai aceitar bem, eu sei que não vai...

— Não — concordou Sirius tristemente. Remus amava crianças, mas morria de medo de ter filhos. Sempre tivera. Ele tinha mais medo de passar sua licantropia adiante, mas tinha outros medos, também; ele tinha medo de machucar quaisquer filhos que pudesse ter por ser quem era, medo do que as pessoas teriam a dizer a qualquer criança que o tivesse como pai, medo de que seus filhos tivessem medo dele ou o odiassem por ser o que era. — Não mesmo. — Ela não parecia surpresa, só triste. — Eu posso contar pra ele, se você achar que isso...

— Não — respondeu ela, mas parecia grata mesmo assim. — Não, eu quero contar... Só preciso achar uma forma de fazer isso sem que ele entre em pânico ou fique bravo ou... ou se divorcie de mim ou...

— Ele não vai se divorciar — falou Sirius, esticando-se sobre a mesa para apertar a mão dela. — Ele é louco por você.

— Ele vai _ficar_ louco quando ouvir...

— Estarei lá, então — disse. — Quando você contar. E quando ele for embora, o que ele provavelmente vai fazer, eu vou com ele para tentar fazê-lo... — As palavras _ser razoável_ morreram na língua de Sirius, porque Remus não estaria errado em ter objeções. — Eu vou conversar com ele.

_Ou tentar_, adicionou silenciosamente.

**-x-**

— Olá? — chamou Remus, entrando no Número Doze. Deixou sua mala ao lado da porta e guardou a tampa de garrafa que fora sua Chave de Portal no bolso de suas vestes.

— Aqui embaixo! — respondeu Sirius da cozinha.

Ele e Dora estavam sentados à mesa quando Remus chegou lá, e Mostro estava no fogão, preparando o jantar, mas Harry — e seus amigos, que costumavam segui-lo pela casa — estava evidentemente ausente.

Cruzou a cozinha até onde Dora estava. Ela não o olhava, mas segurou sua mão e, quando ele a beijou, ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso estranho. Sirius os observava, perturbado.

Sentindo-se um pouco desconcertado com isso e pelo fato de que nenhum deles tentara começar uma conversa, Remus falou:

— Onde o Harry está?

— Ele foi direto pra Toca — contou Sirius. — Vai passar a noite lá.

— Ah — falou, um pouco confuso; não era incomum que Harry passasse seu tempo lá, mas era incomum que o fizesse no primeiro dia do feriado. — As coisas... ele ainda está chateado por causa...

— Não — respondeu Sirius. — Digo... provavelmente, mas não é isso... — Ele balançou a cabeça, olhou para Dora e passou a brincar com a ponta do _Profeta Noturno._

Remus olhou para sua esposa e para seu melhor amigo, perguntando-se exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Dora apertou sua mão.

— Isso vai estragar o jantar, Monstro — falou ela, um pouco instável —, mas vou pirar se precisar ficar sem falar nada.

— Por que você vai estragar o jantar? — perguntou Remus, sem entender.

— Estou grávida.

— Você está o quê? — perguntou Remus. Um sorriso lento e desacreditado apareceu em seu rosto. — Dora? — Ela lhe deu um sorriso nervoso, e Sirius se remexeu, mas Remus estava ocupado demais sorrindo para sua esposa para se importar com o que ele estava fazendo.

Ela ia ter um filho. Seu filho. Ela ia ter seu...

E aí sua ficha caiu e ele não olhou para ela, mas para Sirius; distraído, ocorreu-lhe que Sirius não parecia surpreso com a notícia, mas isso não importava de verdade; o mais importante era que ele _entendia._ Remus sabia que ele entendia pela expressão triste em seu rosto.

— Eu... — Remus ouviu-se dizer antes de soltar a mão de Dora e cambalear até as escadas. — Eu... eu sinto muito, eu só preciso...

— Vá — disse ela, e ele supôs que ela entendia mais do que ele achava. — Eu vou ficar com meus pais hoje se...

Ele abriu a boca para lhe dizer para não ser tola, que ela não precisava ir para a casa de seus pais, mas reconsiderou. Mexeu-se, duro, até o outro lado da cozinha e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

— Sinto muito — falou, olhou rapidamente para sua barriga e fugiu.


	40. Dangerous Children

**Capítulo Quarenta  
Dangerous Children  
(Crianças Perigosas)**

— Já era hora — falou Remus, erguendo-se num pulo quando Sirius abriu a porta. Matt, que o deixara entrar, olhou para os dois e pediu licença; a chegada de Sirius interrompera sua partida de cartas com alguns dos membros mais novos do acampamento.

— Se queria que eu chegasse mais cedo, não devia ter se escondido tanto — falou Sirius. Ele estava exasperado, mas estava mais preocupado. Indicou o quarto; intocado, Sirius supôs, desde a morte de Greyback, que fora a última vez que Remus ficara ali. Um _Profeta_ amarelado sobre o julgamento de Sirius estava na cama empoeirada. — Quero dizer... aqui?

— Achei que já estava na hora de me lembrar do que eu sou — falou em voz baixa. — Parece que eu me esqueci, mesmo com os lembretes mensais.

— Você não esqueceu coisa nenhuma — disse Sirius, firme. — Você é o Remus. Você é o Moony...

— Exatamente — falou Remus, cansado, afundando-se em sua cama. A poeira os envolveu e os dois espirraram. — _Moony._ — Sirius sentou-se na cadeira fraca e observou, incerto do que dizer. Honestamente, esperara que Remus o mandasse embora, não que ele ficasse aliviado ao vê-lo, e esperara encontrar um pânico histérico, não... seja lá o que isso fosse. — Ela vai manter, né? Ela não teria me contado se não fosse manter.

— Vai ter que perguntar a ela — lembrou Sirius.

— Não posso... depois do que fiz com ela...

— Fugir? — perguntou, apesar de ele e Dora terem esperado por isso.

— Não, estou falando... — Remus gesticulou. — Eu a engravidei!

— Isso precisa de duas pessoas, sabe — falou secamente. — Além do mais, ela é sua esposa. Ela sabe o que você é e ainda escolheu...

— Exatamente — disse Remus. — Ela _escolheu._ Essa criança não terá _nada_ parecido com uma escolha sobre... sobre _eu_ ser seu pai ou... ou sobre ser humana...

— Pode não ser um lobisomem — interrompeu Sirius com uma certeza que não sentia completamente. — Não posso dizer que sei muito sobre isso, mas sei um pouco sobre lobisomens e sei que o único jeito deles transferirem a doença é pela mordida durante a transformação. Você não mordeu o bebê...

— Ainda!

— Por favor — zombou Sirius. — Você já mordeu o Harry?

— Não, é claro que não...

— Algum dos seus alunos?

— Não...

— Eu? Já mordeu o Prongs ou...

— Padfoot...

— Dora? — Remus rosnou para ele. — Exatamente. Por que você morderia um bebê? — Remus o olhou duramente. — Você é um lobisomem, sim, mas é bem diferente de Greyback.

— Não tanto quanto você acha — falou, parecendo magoado.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou, um pouco temeroso.

— Minha espécie não costuma procriar — falou Remus, quebrado. — Mas o Greyback... Nós todos éramos seus filhos e filhas, ou era o que ele dizia. Pode imaginar como um filho ou filha _de verdade_ era tentador para ele.

— Ele tinha um filho?

— Não — falou Remus, a voz sombria. — Ele tentou aqui, com algumas das fêmeas, mas quando elas se transformaram na lua cheia, os bebês não sobreviveram. Depois, ele tentou com uma mulher muggle, uma humana, e as coisas estavam bem... até uma lua cheia lá pelo meio da gestação, quando ela morreu. Hemorragia interna — adicionou, tenso —, porque a... a _coisa_ dentro dela começou a...

Sirius o olhou.

— E talvez seja algo raro — continuou Remus. — Talvez seja coisa de uma vez em uma centena, ou de uma em mil, talvez se Greyback tivesse tentado de novo com outra mulher humana o bebê teria sido normal e tudo teria ficado bem, ou talvez a criança fosse um lobisomem, mas talvez não matasse a mulher, mas ele _não_ tentou de novo, então eu _não sei._

Remus correu uma mão pela bochecha. Ele chorava, Sirius percebeu. Ele mesmo sentia um pouco de vontade de chorar. Essa conversa não tinha chegado _nem perto_ do jeito que a imaginara; achava concordar mais com as preocupações de Remus do que ele tinha sido convencido por seus argumentos... quaisquer que fossem. Já não se lembrava mais deles.

— E... esse é meu filho, monstro ou não, e eu nunca achei que isso fosse uma opção, mas... Dora não é alguém com quem eu queria testar... Ela é minha _esposa_, Padfoot, e se o bebê for... como eu, se der errado... Como é que eu vou ver essa criança crescer dentro dela sem saber se vai matá-la ou não?! Eu vou pirar... Não teve nenhum tipo de aviso com a parceira de Greyback, ela simplesmente... E se isso acontecesse, eu nem estaria lá para ajudá-la ou levá-la ao St. Mungos, porque estaria correndo por aí com presas e um _rabo_, e eu... ela...

— Dora sabe? — perguntou Sirius num fio de voz. — Sobre Greyback...

— Eu nunca precisei... crianças nunca foram... nós nunca consideramos...

— Você precisa contar pra ela — disse Sirius.

— É, eu sei — ralhou Remus, mas não fez menção de se mexer. Em vez disso, escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Sirius apertou seu ombro.

**-x-**

— Ah, bom — disse a senhora Weasley, colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto de Ron. — Estão acomodados?

— Sim, obrigado — falou Draco.

— Tão educado — falou ela, sorrindo. — Meus meninos, e Ginny também, precisam aprender com você. — Harry e Ron trocaram um olhar divertido.

— Senhora Weasley — chamou Harry, deitando-se de lado para olhá-la. — Padfoot falou por que ele precisa que eu fique aqui hoje?

— Ele só disse que teve um imprevisto, querido — respondeu. — Não se preocupe.

— Certo — disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Você o verá pela manhã — adicionou ela com um sorriso. Harry fez seu melhor para retribuir.

Um baque abafado veio dos andares inferiores, seguido por um estranho balbuciar. O sorriso da senhora Weasley perdeu um pouco de sua força, e ela lhes desejou boa noite e foi embora.

Harry a ouvir descer as escadas e aí:

— Fred! George! Minha nossa... _George!_

— Tá tudo bem, mãe — disse um dos gêmeos. — Não, não... deixe que eu...

Outro balbuciar estranho e uma porta se abriu.

— O que... — começou Ginny, sonolenta, antes de explodir em risadas.

— Ginny, _saia!_

— Mãe, abaixe a varinha, vai piorar tudo...

— Isso é... isso é sua língua?! — Mais risadas de Ginny. — Vire para cá, eu quero ver...

— Para a cama, Ginny, agora! George, pare de se mexer — pediu a senhora Weasley, ansiosa — e me deixe ver...

Ron jogou um tênis na porta, terminando de fechá-la e abafando o som, apesar de Harry ter certeza de que ainda conseguiria ouvir se quiser. Mas naquela noite tinha outras coisas em mente.

— Você tá bem, Harry? — perguntou Ron.

— Mmm — disse.

Draco soltou um suspiro ruidoso de sua cama de armar ao lado de Harry. Harry o ouviu se virar.

— Qual o problema, Potter — disse ele — e... Na verdade, sejamos diretos, que plano maluco você elaborou para “resolver”?

— Eu só falei “mmm” — protestou.

— É, e a gente te conhece, cara — falou Ron, parecendo prestes a rir.

Harry suspirou e cedeu:

— Só estou pensando no que pode ter acontecido em casa. — Harry franziu o cenho para o teto. — Padfoot não atendeu quando tentei chamar pelo espelho e tudo o que ele disse ontem era que eu precisava vir pra cá.

— Pode usar a lareira pra perguntar — sugeriu Ron. — A mãe não se importa.

— Isso não tira o sentido do Potter não ter ido pra casa? — refletiu Draco.

— Sim, um pouco — suspirou Harry. Pegou seu espelho e murmurou o nome de Padfoot. Depois de alguns momentos, Padfoot não falou nada e Harry desistiu, deixando o espelho de lado. Sentou-se e afastou os cobertores.

— O pó de Flu tá em cima da lareira — falou Ron.

— Valeu. Tem certeza que sua mãe não se importa...

— Sim, pode ir — falou Ron. Harry pegou sua varinha ao sair do quarto.

A Toca estava quieta, apesar da comoção que acontecera havia poucos minutos. A porta do quarto de Percy estava fechada — o que era normal —, assim como a de Ginny. A porta de Fred e George também estava fechada, mas a luz passava por baixo dela e ele conseguia ouvir os gêmeos discutirem com a senhora Weasley dentro do quarto. Harry passou em silêncio, não querendo incomodá-los.

— Número Doze, Grimmauld Place — falou quando encontrou o pó de Flu e acomodou-se em frente à lareira. Colocou a cabeça dentro das chamas verdes e, depois de uma viagem vertiginosa e uma boca cheia de cinzas, ele olhava para a cozinha escura e vazia. — Olá? — chamou. — Padfoot? — Sem resposta. — Monstro? Olá? — As luzes da cozinha foram acesas segundos antes de um Monstro com olhos sonolentos aparecer.

— Pirralho — falou ele, carinhoso. Harry sorriu, e Monstro se aproximou. — O jovem mestre deveria estar dormindo, Monstro acha, ah, sim.

— Onde está o Padfoot? — perguntou Harry.

— O mestre Sirius foi visitar a senhora Andy — falou Monstro. — Muito a conversar, o mestre disse, sim, ele disse.

— Às dez da noite? — perguntou, perplexo. Inclinou-se ainda mais para a frente, impulsionando com os calcanhares até cair nada graciosamente na cozinha do Número Doze. Monstro se apressou a tirar cinzas de seu cabelo e pijama. — O que tá acontecendo? — perguntou.

— A senhorita Dora vai ter um bebê — contou Monstro.

— Um bebê? — repetiu. Estava dividido entre ficar irritado (ninguém lhe contava _nada_) e feliz, mas a segunda opção venceu. Sorriu. — Isso é ótimo!

— O jovem mestre e Monstro são os únicos que acham isso — falou Monstro com uma carranca. — O mestre está com um de seus humores e a senhorita Dora esteve chorando, ah, sim, e o senhor Remus fugiu, Monstro viu.

— Fugiu? — repetiu Harry, de repente sentindo-se frio. — Por que ele faria isso? Para onde ele foi?

— Monstro não sabe o nome, não, não sabe — disse Monstro. — Monstro só leva o jantar ao senhor Remus quando o mestre manda, ah, sim. Mas Monstro não acha que seja um bom lugar para ficar, jovem mestre. — As orelhas de Monstro abanaram quando ele balançou a cabeça.

Harry hesitou, mais uma vez dividido; dessa vez, entre querer conversar com Padfoot e querer conversar com Moony. No fim, foi Andromeda quem decidiu; um bebê certamente seria muito mais importante para ela do que um casamento, e Harry não sabia se estava preparado para enfrentá-la.

— Pode me levar até o Moony? — perguntou. Monstro inclinou a cabeça. — Por favor?

Monstro ofereceu uma mão enrugada a Harry.

**-x-**

_Pop!_

— Obrigado.

_Pop!_

_— Lumos_ — disse Remus, erguendo a varinha na direção da voz. — Harry?

— Oi — falou Harry, piscando contra a luz. Correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

— O que você.... Você não devia estar aqui! — falou Remus, olhando para a porta com um pouco de pânico. Aí lembrou que Harry era um Animago e acalmou-se um pouco.

_Ainda assim..._ Usou um feitiço silencioso para trancar a porta e outro para silenciar o quarto.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou Harry, curioso, olhando para o quarto simples.

— O acampamento do... bem, o que sobrou do acampamento de Greyback — respondeu. Harry franziu o cenho para o quarto e depois para Remus. — Achei que você fosse ficar na casa do Ron...

— Estou — falou. — Eu só... saí um pouco.

— O Padfoot sabe que você está aqui?

— Saberia se atendesse o espelho — murmurou. Então não sabia. — Monstro disse que você fugiu. — Seu maxilar estava do mesmo jeito que o de James costumava ficar, e Remus precisou desviar os olhos por um momento. Merlin, o que não daria para conversar com James nesse momento, para ouvir sua opinião sobre tudo isso. De repente, havia um nó desconfortável em sua garganta.

— Não é tão simples assim — suspirou Remus.

— Monstro disse que a Dora está grávida — falou Harry.

— O que mais Monstro disse? — perguntou, cansado.

— Foi basicamente isso. E foi mais do que qualquer um de vocês se deu ao trabalho de me contar — adicionou. Ele olhou para Remus com curiosidade. — É verdade?

— Sim — suspirou, e a expressão de Harry se alegrou.

— Já sabem se é menino ou menina? Ou que nome vão dar? — Remus começou a se animar com essas perguntas, mas aí se lembrou de tudo.

— No momento, Harry, essa é a última das minhas preocupações — falou. Harry cerrou os olhos, como se Remus tivesse confirmado algo, mas ele não falou. — Por que está aqui, Harry?

— Monstro disse que você fugiu — repetiu ele.

— Claramente — falou — eu não fugi direito, porque Sirius, Monstro e agora você conseguiram me achar. — Ofereceu um sorriso fraco a Harry, para mostrar que não falava sério; _quisera_ ser encontrado por Sirius, para que tivesse com quem conversar, e ficara grato quando Monstro lhe trouxera o jantar. Admitia que Harry tinha sido inesperado. Ele não retribuiu o sorriso. — Eu não fugi — adicionou. — Só... precisei de um pouco de espaço.

— Por quê?

— Porque tenho muito no que pensar — respondeu.

— Tipo o quê?

— Minha espécie não costuma reproduzir — disse, com mais calma do que quando falara a mesma coisa a Sirius algumas horas antes. — Há... bom, muita coisa pode dar errado...

— Então por que está aqui? — perguntou Harry. — Digo, se algo pode dar errado, você não devia estar com a Dora?

— Dora está perfeitamente bem com seus pais e com Sirius até que eu volte — respondeu com calma forçada.

— Quando vai ser isso? — perguntou.

— Ainda não sei.

— Mas você vai voltar pra ela, né? — perguntou Harry.

— Eu... sim, provavelmente — disse. — As coisas serão diferentes e pode ser que eu não esteja muito por perto, mas...

— O que quer dizer?

— Está tarde, Harry — falou Remus com firmeza —, e Molly enlouqueceria se soubesse onde você está. Sirius, também.

— Por que não estaria muito por perto? — perguntou Harry. — Achei que você e Dora fossem voltar pra cá...

— Ela vai. Eu estou... reconsiderando.

— Por causa do bebê? — perguntou.

— Harry...

— Você o quer?

— _ Harry!_ — Harry pareceu surpreso, e Remus não podia culpá-lo; não se lembrava da última vez que erguera a voz para ele. — Entendo que está tentando ajudar — falou com paciência forçada —, mas é muito mais complicado do que você sabe...

— Então explique — pediu Harry, incerto, indo se sentar na ponta da cama de Remus. — Eu não... Por que você não quer o bebê?

— Eu quero, Harry — disse em voz baixa. — Mais do que tudo. Você... lembra daquela noite em que Padfoot te contou sobre a Profecia? — Harry simplesmente o olhou. — Quando você fugiu, nós te encontramos em uma sala abandonada, com um espelho velho. Eu... Quando eu olhei para o espelho, eu nos vi... você, eu, Dora, Sirius, seus pais... — _Peter_, adicionou silenciosamente, triste e raivoso — e uma criança. Meu filho. É o que eu mais quero nesse mundo.

— Então qual é o problema? — perguntou Harry em voz baixa.

— Eu sou — falou. — Você, Dora e Sirius não são a regra no que diz respeito a forma como... como me tratam. Quando as pessoas souberem que Dora está grávida de mim... Foi ruim o bastante ela ter se casado comigo. E essa criança... Se for normal, ela será uma pária por eu ser o pai, e se for como eu... — Balançou a cabeça. — Isso, é claro, assumindo que a criança e Dora sobrevivam.

Curiosamente, Harry parecia pensativo.

— Não acho que seja tão ruim assim — disse ele. — Digo, quando eu fui morar com Padfoot, as pessoas não gostavam muito dele. Elas viviam me dizendo que ele era um monstro cruel e que ele queria me machucar. Até você disse isso, no começo. E estavam todos errados. Do mesmo jeito que estariam errados se falassem coisas horríveis sobre você.

— É gentil da sua parte dizer isso, Harry — falou Remus, virando para que Harry não o visse secar os olhos. — Ainda que elas não estejam completamente erradas; eu sou o que dizem que eu sou.

— E se a criança for um lobisomem — continuou Harry —, então você é a melhor pessoa com quem aprender. Você sabe exatamente como é, e eu posso cuidar dela durante a lua cheia, como Padfoot cuida de você e...

— Não desejo minha condição nem ao meu pior inimigo — falou Remus, balançando cabeça. — Menos ainda a uma criança... meu filho. Ela me odiaria por isso... _Eu_ me odiaria.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio. Remus estava desconfortavelmente ciente do olhar de Harry, e seu cheiro estava estranho; primeiro era frustrado, depois triste e, por fim, era uma mistura de raiva e desapontamento.

— Você está com medo.

— Não foi o que eu acabei de dizer? — perguntou Remus com uma risada rouca.

— Por que Padfoot não te convenceu a voltar para casa? — perguntou Harry, franzindo o cenho. — Você disse que ele veio.

— Porque Padfoot concorda comigo, na maior parte — disse.

— O que... por quê?

— Pelo motivos que eu acabei de te explicar — falou Remus. — Se a criança não for como eu, ela será uma pária, mas se for, pode matar Dora antes mesmo de nascer e, se não matar, então tem uma vida inteira disso... — Indicou o acampamento. — De dor e sofrimento. — Harry ainda franzia o cenho. — Não espero que entenda; serão anos antes de você ter filhos, se for o que quer. Mas seus pais teriam entendido, como Sirius entende. Ou James teria entendido. — Ele _achava_ que Lily entenderia, mas não tinha certeza.

— Não acho que ele teria entendido — falou Harry lentamente. — Na verdade, acho que ele teria ficado bravo. Meu pai foi se esconder comigo e com a mãe... Acha que ele não estava com medo? Só que ele não foi embora até ser necessário, até ele _morrer_ e mesmo assim ele estava tentando se garantir que a mãe e eu teríamos uma chance.

— E se eu decidir ir embora, o que eu ainda não fiz — adicionou, engolindo, porque o pensamento _doía_ e isso era tão egoísta —, será porque é o melhor para Dora e o bebê. Para que eles tenham uma chance, por assim dizer...

— Não — falou Harry, levantando-se e virando-se para Remus —, você...

— Seus pais eram normais, Harry! — exclamou Remus. — Eles não... arruinaram sua vida antes mesmo de começar. Eles não...

— Não? — perguntou Harry num tom mortalmente baixo.

— Não — repetiu, um pouco desconcertado. — Eles...

— Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes? — Harry usou aquele mesmo tom de voz horrível. — Nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês? A profecia foi feita antes mesmo de eu nascer, e eles deviam ter sabido que podia ser sobre mim.

— Harry — falou Remus, sabendo que era um assunto delicado —, isso é completamente diferente...

— É? — perguntou. — Pode ser que seu filho mate Dora... Eu _matei_ a minha mãe, ou pelo menos sou o motivo de ela ter morrido. Você está preocupado que as pessoas fiquem olhando para seu filho por causa de você... Eu sei como é ter as pessoas apontando e olhando em lugares públicos por causa de quem meus pais são e... Talvez não seja tão frequente quanto a lua cheia, mas eu estou sempre me machucando por causa de quem sou. — De algum modo, descalço e em um pijama que já não lhe servia tão bem, Harry estava formidável. — A única diferença que eu vejo é que meus pais escolheram a mim e um ao outro, e você não está fazendo o mesmo por Dora e por seu filho...

Houve um baque, e Harry recuou, esfregando o ombro. Remus olhou para sua varinha, bravo e um pouco surpreso — não tinha percebido que a segurava. Jogou-a na cama, horrorizado, e quando voltou a erguer os olhos, foi para ver Harry girando no lugar e sumindo.

**-x-**

Harry apareceu no jardim grumoso dos Weasley, assuntando as galinhas no galinheiro. A Toca estava escura e silenciosa. Se alguém notara sua ausência, Ron e Draco devia ter inventado desculpas críveis o bastante para ninguém estar particularmente preocupado.

Apesar de não estar nem perto de estar cansado o suficiente para voltar para a cama, Harry deu a volta na casa e estava abrindo a porta da cozinha quando algo pequeno passou correndo com um resmungo por seus pés descalços.

Harry fechou a porta e mergulhou atrás do gnomo.

Não estava bravo com Moony por tê-lo atacado, porque era óbvio que tinha sido um acidente, e agora já não doía mais. Não, pensou, observando o gnomo passar voando pela cerca, estava bravo e desapontado por Moony ter fugido de sua esposa e filho; bravo por Padfoot ter permitido. Pegou outro gnomo, que colocara a cabeça sonolenta para fora de um dos arbustos da senhora Weasley. Estava até meio bravo com Dora por ter deixado...

A porta da cozinha rangeu ao ser aberta, e Harry se virou para ver Percy, usando a calça do pijama e um suéter amarelo com P, que Harry tinha certeza de que Ginny roubara e usara uma vez.

— Eu te vi pela janela — falou Percy. — Você está bem? — Ele pareceu notar o gnomo que Harry segurava (a criaturinha tentava morder seu joelho).

— Só não consegui dormir — falou. O gnomo finalmente conseguiu mordê-lo, e Harry xingou, derrubando-o. O gnomo saiu correndo. Harry saltou atrás dele e errou, mas Percy o pegou e o ofereceu. — Valeu — disse e virou, jogando o gnomo pela cerca. Percy observou, puxando um fio solto da manga de seu roupão. — Estou bem, Perce — disse e, aí, porque não tinha certeza de que queria companhia, menos ainda a de _Percy_, adicionou: — Não estamos em Hogwarts, não precisa bancar o Monitor-Chefe.

— Então acho que não quer que eu arrume suas sobrancelhas.

— Minhas... — Harry ergueu uma mão e a correu pela pele macia onde suas sobrancelhas deveriam estar. Murmurou um xingamento; fazia tempo que não Aparatava e devia ter se estrunchado. — É, tudo bem. — Percy tirou a varinha do roupão e a acenou para Harry, cujo rosto coçou. — Obrigado. — Percy assentiu.

— Quer um chocolate quente? — ofereceu ele, surpreendendo Harry. — Pode te ajudar a dormir. — Harry olhou para um terceiro gnomo e suspirou, decidindo que Percy não ia perceber a indireta e deixá-lo em paz.

— Pode ser. Obrigado.

Seguiu-o para dentro da cozinha, sentando-se à mesa enquanto Percy trabalhava no fogão. Harry ficou em silêncio, incerto do que dizer; nunca tinha sido próximo de Percy. Honestamente, sempre tivera a impressão de que Percy não gostava muito de si e que ele achava que era uma péssima influência para Ron e Ginny.

— É o Pettigrew? — perguntou Percy.

— O quê? — perguntou, surpreso.

— Que não te deixa dormir — explicou Percy, impaciente.

— Não. Aconteceram algumas... coisas... em casa. — Deu de ombros e surpreendeu-se ao dizer: — Moony e Dora vão ter um filho.

— Ah. — Percy se virou para olhá-lo com uma expressão compreensiva. — Não é tão ruim quanto parece, sabe — disse.

— Não deveria ser — murmurou, imaginando como ele adivinhara —, mas, por algum motivo, é.

— Não de verdade — retorquiu Percy. — Acredite em alguém que tem irmãos. Quando meus pais me contaram sobre Fred e George, eu fiquei bastante infeliz. Eu gostava de ser o caçula, sabe. Mas agora não consigo imaginar minha vida sem eles, ou Ron, ou Ginny.

Harry entendeu que Percy achava que ele estava com ciúmes do bebê e abriu a boca para dizer que a verdade era o oposto disso, mas também percebeu que estava interessado no que Percy tinha acabado de dizer.

— Achei que você ainda estivesse chateado com Fred e George — falou honestamente.

— Eles são frustrantes de uma forma que parece que só eu entendo — falou ele, mas sorria. Ajeitou os óculos. — E crescer um pouco não lhes faria mal, mas... Bem, eu prefiro que eles sejam como são a não os ter. Quase perder Ginny no ano passado colocou as coisas em perspectiva — adicionou brevemente. — Família é... bem, é muito importante.

**-x-**

Bateram levemente na janela de Dora. Ela ignorou e secou o rosto. _Tap. Tap, tap._

Irritada, girou, perguntando-se por que alguém lhe mandaria uma coruja a essa hora, mas não era uma coruja.

Era Remus.

Parecia que dias tinham se passado desde que ele chegara a Grimmauld Place e ela lhe contara sobre o bebê, mas tinham sido poucas horas. Há pouco menos de uma hora um Sirius chateado estivera ali, contando, sem a olhar direito, que tinha ido conversar com Remus e que as coisas eram complicadas. Ele tinha ido falar com a mãe e, percebendo que Remus não ia para casa naquele dia, Dora não tivera a energia de se juntar a eles.

Mas lá estava ele... a não ser que ela estivesse sonhando, o que sempre era uma possibilidade.

Ele a viu se mexer, porque dessa vez, quando bateu, ele olhava diretamente para ela. Dora saiu da cama, vestiu o roupão e foi até a janela. Ele fez um gesto incerto, pedindo que a abrisse.

Nervosa, ela o fez; ele tinha ido resolver as coisas ou tinha ido avisar que estava indo embora?

— Nós temos uma porta da frente, sabe — falou.

— Não quis acordar seus pais — explicou ele. — Posso entrar? — Ela se afastou para que ele pudesse pular a janela e cruzou os braços, incerta; deveria falar ou deveria esperar que ele falasse primeiro?

No começo, ele não disse nada; ele a envolveu em um abraço e Dora, que achava já não ter lágrimas depois de tanto chorar, sentiu mais algumas cutucarem seus olhos.

— Eu sinto muito — sussurrou ele, e ela conseguiu sentir seus lábios em seu cabelo, em sua bochecha e, por fim, nos próprios. Era um beijo um pouco desesperado, e ela o retribuiu do mesmo jeito, sabendo que podia ser o último e torcendo para que não fosse. — Eu sinto muito — repetiu, afastando-se. Ele descansou a testa contra a dela, e uma de suas mãos estava em sua bochecha, secando as lágrimas. — Eu sinto tanto. — Ele a beijou novamente, gentil.

— Se estiver se desculpando por ter fugido, não precisa — falou. — Eu... Eu fiquei chocada quando descobri e eu sempre quis... Eu sei que é diferente para você e você voltou bem antes do que eu esperava, então... — Respirou fundo. — Mas se estiver se desculpando porque vai fugir de novo, então... — Sua voz falhou, e ele voltou a secar suas bochechas.

— Não vou fugir de novo — falou, rouco, e os braços dela o apertaram por vontade própria. — Vou ficar. Que Merlin me ajude, mas vou ficar. — Dessa vez, ela que o beijou.

— Eu também sinto muito — disse ela, prendendo as mãos nas dele. — Eu não... não planejamos ter um filho, nem conversamos sobre isso...

— Não — falou Remus, o tom seco e mais parecido com ele mesmo —, mas você não ficou grávida sozinha. — Ela lhe deu uma risada chorosa, apertando ainda mais suas mãos. — Eu... estou morrendo de medo, Dora — falou num tom que quase não passava de um sussurro —, e não vou fazer de conta que não estou, e ainda temos muito o que decidir, mas... eu quero isso. Você. — Ele colocou uma mão em sua cintura e correu o dedão por sua barriga. — _Isso._

Ela jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e os braços dele eram fortes e quentes ao redor de seu corpo. Eles ficaram lá, no meio do seu quarto de infância, por muito tempo.


	41. Home For Easter

**Capítulo Quarenta e Um  
Home For Easter  
(Páscoa em Casa)**

Harry usou a lareira para ir a Grimmauld no segundo dia do feriado. Monstro — que decididamente estivera distante de Sirius a manhã toda — jogou um prato de torradas para ele e foi cumprimentar Harry com um sorriso.

— Onde está o Draco? — perguntou Sirius, puxando Harry para um abraço. — Eu achei que ele vinha com você...

— Achei melhor ver se podíamos vir — falou Harry. Ele retribuiu o abraço, mas estava um pouco tenso.

— É claro que podem, eu disse que podiam vir pra cá hoje, não disse? — Sirius se afastou e segurou Harry pelos ombros. Ele tinha sombras sob os olhos, como se não tivesse dormido bem. — Está tudo bem? — Harry deu de ombros, e Sirius sentiu uma pontada de inquietude. — Você teve um sonho? Foi...

— Não — disse.

— Torrada? — interrompeu Monstro, puxando a manga de Harry. — Ovos? O jovem mestre pode comer bacon com os ovos se quiser, Monstro vai...

— Está tudo bem, Monstro — disse Harry gentilmente. Monstro um tapinha no cotovelo de Harry, e aí se virou para Sirius com uma _carranca_, como se fosse culpa dele que Harry não queria o café da manhã; era melhor que o elfo culpasse Molly Weasley, que certamente fizera Harry comer mais do que aguentava antes de deixá-lo ir para casa. — Tem mais alguém em casa?

— Não no momento... — Harry franziu o cenho. — Mas a Dora deve chegar lá pela hora do almoço, e talvez a Andy venha junto.

— E o Moony?

— Ah — falou Sirius. — Provavelmente não. Ele... Eu vou deixar a Dora explicar, mas eles estão com alguns problemas no momento... — Harry franziu o cenho, mas não falou. Sirius o olhou de um jeito estranho. — Tem certeza que você está bem, garoto? — Harry ficou quieto por um longo momento e não o olhava. Seu cheiro era bravo, magoado, confuso e várias outras coisas que Sirius não sabia nomear. — Harry...

Hedwig voou para dentro da cozinha, pousando na mesa. Sirius olhou uma última vez para seu afilhado mal-humorado e foi pegar a carta que a coruja carregava. Não tinham nem percebido que Hedwig saíra, mas as corujas curiosamente sempre sabiam onde eram necessárias.

_Sirius_, estava escrito na letra de Remus.

_Dora e eu esperávamos poder almoçar aí. Pode ver se o Harry concorda com isso — imagino que ele esteja bastante bravo comigo. Diga que ele estava certo, se isso ajudar, e que eu mesmo gostaria de lhe dizer isso pessoalmente._

_Remus._

Sirius releu a mensagem, incerto de como entendê-la. Se eles tinham planos para o almoço, parecia que Remus tinha conversado com Dora — se não a tivesse visto —, mas quando? Ainda não eram nem oito horas, e tinha certeza de que nada acontecera na noite passada, já que ficara na casa dos Tonks até tarde. Voltou a ler o bilhete e balançou a cabeça.

— Você está bravo com o Remus? — perguntou, virando-se para Harry. Talvez isso justificasse o humor de Harry, mas por que ele estaria bravo com Remus? Eles não se viam havia semanas, e um deles teria mencionado algo se estivessem brigando por cartas.

— Depende — respondeu Harry, nada prestativo.

— Ele e Dora querem vir almoçar — explicou, apertando os olhos para o bilhete como se a resposta estivesse nas entrelinhas. Monstro fez um som satisfeito e foi dar um tapinha no ombro de Harry. — E ele disse que você estava certo. — Harry pareceu entender perfeitamente e, pela primeira vez naquela manhã, ele sorriu.

— Então não, não estou mais bravo com ele — falou.

— Tá — disse Sirius, esfregando as têmporas. — Monstro, pode avisá-los que eles podem vir quando quiserem? — Monstro sumiu com um estalo. — Pode me explicar?

— Não — respondeu curtamente. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Por que deveria? — Harry cruzou os braços e adicionou, petulante: — Você não me conta mais nada. — Sirius apertou a ponte do nariz.

— Se for sobre o verificador de varinhas...

— Na verdade não, é sobre o bebê — disse. Sirius o olhou.

— Você... Quem contou...?

— Monstro — disse Harry —, porque aparentemente ninguém mais ia contar.

— Não era uma novidade para o Monstro contar — falou Sirius. — Dora ficará chateada por ele ter roubado sua novidade. — Esfregou o queixo. — E ela ia te contar, Harry, nós só... Você sabe como o Moony é. Ela não queria contar a ninguém até saber que ele estava bem com a gravidez...

— Ela te contou — murmurou ele.

— Sim, mas eu sou um pouco diferente — falou. Estudou Harry, que ainda parecia infeliz, mas ele não gritava nem interrompia. Supôs que isso contava para alguma coisa. — Moony não ia receber bem a notícia, e eu sou melhor em... bem, ajudar a fazê-lo entender.

— Não dessa vez — murmurou Harry. — Ele estava falando que o bebê ia ser terrível, porque pode ser como ele, ou pode machucar a Dora, e que ele estava pensando em ir embora e que você concordava. — O olhar de Harry era acusatório.

— Eu... é complicado, Harry — falou, cansado. O maxilar de Harry ficou tenso, mas ele ficou em silêncio. — Quando tudo isso aconteceu... Digo, quando foi que você conversou com o Moony?

— Ontem à noite. Monstro me levou.

— Ao acampamento? — perguntou, tenso. Harry assentiu, cauteloso, e Sirius se forçou a respirar e a pensar antes de ficar bravo; a lua cheia não tinha sido na noite anterior. Mesmo se tivesse sido, Harry podia se transformar. Remus estivera lá. Monstro levara Harry. Harry estava ali, claramente inteiro, então nada tinha dado errado. Sirius soltou o ar. — Certo — disse e brigou consigo mesmo por alguns instantes. — Você pensou em me contar que ia pra lá?

— Você não atendeu o espelho.

— E não podia esperar até eu atender?

— Eu fui atrás do Moony, não do Wormtail — falou Harry, irritado. — E eu estava com a minha varinha...

— Bem, acho que melhorou desde dezembro — suspirou. Harry corou. — Eu só... você sabe que não é sua responsabilidade resolver tudo, né? — Uma expressão estranha apareceu no rosto de Harry, mas sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu. Aí, ele o olhava feio.

— Certo, eu esqueci: eu tenho que deixar tudo pros adultos.

— Seria tão ruim assim? — perguntou, cansado.

— Na verdade, sim! — respondeu. — Se eu tivesse deixado o Moony para você ou pra Dora, ele ainda estaria no acampamento!

— Eu não... Estou falando no geral — falou, frustrado. — Ontem à noite... talvez não tivesse nenhum perigo...

— Não teve!

— ... mas é o princípio disso tudo; algo dá errado e você sai correndo para resolver... todas as vezes!

— Alguém tem que resolver! — ralhou Harry.

— Mas esse alguém não precisa ser sempre você! — exclamou. — É isso que eu tô falando! — A expressão de Harry era mortal, e Sirius respirou fundo; essa não era a manhã alegre que tinha imaginado. — Se me deixasse...

— Eu tentei! Você _não estava lá!_ — Harry rosnou para ele, arfando. — Não vou me desculpar... Moony é minha família, do mesmo jeito que é a sua...

— Não estou só falando...

— Então o Voldemort e o Wormtail? — Sirius abriu a boca, mas Harry o interrompeu, provavelmente capaz de sentir a concordância em seu cheiro. — É, eles nunca me fizeram nada, você tá certo, não tem o menor sentido eu querer pará-los. Eu devia simplesmente...

— Olá? — chamou Dora do andar de cima. — Sirius? Harry?

— Aqui embaixo — respondeu Sirius rapidamente, os olhos ainda em Harry. Parecia que Remus e Dora tinham atendimento prontamente ao “quando quiserem” de Monstro.

Dora foi a primeira a aparecer, sem demonstrar ter percebido a briga que sua chegada tinha interrompido, porque ela sorria. Sirius lhe ofereceu o que pareceu ser um sorriso bastante tenso, mas ela passou direto por ele e se jogou em Harry, que cambaleou, mas conseguiu segurá-la — e quando foi que Harry ficou mais alto que ela, imaginou Sirius.

— Obrigada. — Ouviu Dora murmurar, e o cheiro de Harry foi de furioso para envergonhado e ele lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

Remus desceu as escadas mais devagar, as narinas dilatadas, e olhou para Sirius com preocupação — certamente ele conseguia sentir o cheiro da tensão na cozinha.

— Não é você — murmurou Sirius, e Remus pareceu um pouco aliviado, mas ainda ansioso, apesar de algo ter mudado em seu cheiro ao olhar para Harry e Dora.

Dora finalmente soltou Harry e foi beijar a bochecha de Sirius; ele a abraçou um pouco distraído. Remus e Harry não tinham se aproximado e se encaravam, desajeitados, em lados opostos da cozinha O que, exatamente, tinha sido dito para deixá-los assim, perguntou-se; o maxilar de Harry estava tenso e ele parecia apologético e desafiador ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Remus só parecia ansioso.

— Monstro disse que você não se importaria se eu viesse — falou Remus, quebrando o silêncio.

— Seu bilhete dizia que você ia vir com a Dora — respondeu Harry.

— Vou embora com ela, também — falou Remus, olhando rapidamente na direção dela. Ela sorriu. Harry olhou de um para o outro e assentiu. — Eu... O seu ombro tá bem? — Sirius ficou tenso, lançando um olhar incrédulo a Harry, que o ignorou.

— Sim, tudo bem.

— Fico feliz — falou Remus. O silêncio caiu por alguns instantes, e aí:

— Eu não quis te chatear — deixou escapar Harry.

— Bem, querendo ou não, acho que me fez bem — respondeu Remus; a boca de Harry se curvou em um sorriso e os dois pareceram relaxar.

— O que ele _disse_? — murmurou Sirius para Dora. Ela deu de ombros, impotente, mas ele não achava que ela se importava; o que importava para ela, certamente, era Remus ter ido para casa. E por vontade própria, Sirius pensou, olhando para Remus e Harry, que agora se abraçavam. O que quer que Harry tivesse dito na noite anterior parecia ter sido a coisa certa. Sirius sentiu algo parecido com culpa apertar seu peito.

Monstro se aproximou nesse momento, oferecendo chá, e, enquanto Remus e Dora estavam ocupados, Harry foi em direção à lareira, e Sirius fez menção de interceptá-lo.

— Eu vou buscar o Draco e o meu malão — falou ele com desafio nos olhos. — A não ser que prefira que eu deixe você ou um dos outros adultos irem.

— Eu só ia falar que você fez um bom trabalho com Moony — disse Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelha —, mas se prefere continuar brigando...

— Não — respondeu ele, encolhendo-se um pouco. — Não gosto de brigar com você.

— Eu também não gosto de brigar com você — suspirou. Passou um braço por cima dos ombros de Harry e o puxou para um abraço lateral. Harry cedeu de bom grado, passando um braço por suas costas.

Aí, ele se afastou, ofereceu um sorriso hesitante para Sirius e sumiu no Flu.

Sirius correu uma mão pelo rosto, suspirando; tinha acalmado os ânimos, o que era muito bom, mas era a mesma briga que vinham tendo desde dezembro e não estavam nem perto de resolvê-la.

Um dia, não conseguiriam deixá-la de lado e concordar em discordar até que voltassem a discutir. Sirius não sabia o que era pior; eles terem de entrar em algum tipo de acordo — com o qual nenhum dos dois estaria completamente feliz —, ou permitir que o assunto ficasse entre eles até se cansarem.

Apesar do começo agitado, o resto da semana foi bastante tranquila. Sirius precisou trabalhar mais do que gostaria e teria ficado chateado com isso se todos os outros não estivessem igualmente ocupados.

Dora precisara trabalhar tanto quanto ele — a Copa Mundial estava cada vez mais próxima, e os dois estavam envolvidos com o esquema de proteção — e ela também precisava visitar seus pais frequentemente. Marlene também precisara trabalhar. Sirius ainda não sabia nada sobre sua missão; sabia apenas ser algo internacional, que exigia que ela trabalhasse com Bertha Jorkins. Remus tinha alguns trabalhos para corrigir e visitou Matt algumas vezes, mas no geral ficava em Grimmauld, cuidando dos meninos — quando eles estavam lá —, sendo convencido a dar aulas sobre o Patrono e se juntando aos jogos de xadrez e Snap Explosivo deles; quando eles não estavam, ele usava o tempo sozinho para se acostumar à ideia de que seria pai.

Harry e Draco iam e vinham bastante, também; na manhã do terceiro dia do feriado, um dos gêmeos Weasley e um garoto escocês robusto saíram da lareira durante o café da manhã para arrastar Harry a um treino de Quadribol n’A Toca. Ele saiu logo depois do café e voltou muito depois do jantar, fustigado, queimado e completamente exausto. Draco — que tinha ido para A Toca com Harry — tinha sido buscado por Snape em algum momento do dia e voltara a Grimmauld ainda mais tarde, igualmente exausto. Sirius achava que eles tinham praticado Oclumência, mas não perguntou.

E, como acontecia todas as vezes, parecia que Sirius finalmente se acostumara a viver com Remus, Dora e Harry (e seus amigos) sob seu teto, só para o feriado terminar no dia seguinte; eles iam todos voltar para a França ou para a escola.

— Mas é bacana uma tarde inteira com todo mundo junto — comentou Marlene, e “todo mundo junto” era verdade; não só estavam ali os quatro adultos, mas também as crianças (o que incluía Ron, Ginny e Hermione) e Monstro.

— Pelo menos juntos fisicamente, ainda que não mentalmente — falou Remus com um sorriso fraco; Dora estava adormecida e usava sua perna como travesseiro. Ele, por sua vez, parecia usar o ombro dela como apoio para os trabalhos que corrigia. — Se bem que... Aonde Harry e Ginny foram?

— Foram praticar feitiços de silêncio — respondeu Draco, indicando o teto. Sirius o olhou, alarmado, incerto se era uma brincadeira ou não; com Draco, era difícil saber.

— Mesmo? — perguntou Marlene, surpresa, e continuou num tom dissimulado: — É assim que estão chamando? — Remus riu pelo nariz. Draco e Ron trocaram um olhar confuso.

— Praticando feitiços de silêncio? — repetiu Sirius num fio de voz, olhando ajuda nos outros dois, mas Hermione não desviou os olhos do livro que dividia com Draco, e Ron só deu de ombros, o que não o ajudava em nada.

— Eles nunca conseguiriam fazer isso em casa — comentou Ron. — A mãe piraria.

— Maldição. — Sirius fechou o arquivo do caso que estivera estudando e se levantou, seu desejo de não ser morto por Molly Weasley sendo mais forte do que coisas como o direito de Harry à privacidade. Remus e Marlene riram dele, e Sirius fez um gesto grosseiro com a mão, o que deixou Hermione e Draco horrorizados, e Ron impressionado. Sirius saiu batendo os pés.

A porta do quarto de Harry estava fechada, e Sirius não conseguia ouvir nada. Desejando ter pensado em mandar Monstro, Sirius bateu na porta.

— Harry? Ginny? — Nada. Sirius fez uma careta. — Vou entrar. — Ainda nada. Sirius girou a maçaneta e entrou.

Sentiu-se absurdamente aliviado com a visão que o recebeu; Ginny estava deitada de bruços na cama de Harry com um livro enorme aberto à sua frente, e Harry estava sentado no chão, apoiado em sua mesa, com a varinha em mãos. Os dois o olhavam com curiosidade e esperança.

— Olá — falou Sirius pateticamente. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Estão se divertindo?

Ginny abriu a boca, mas Harry jogou uma meia nela. Ele se virou para Sirius e assentiu vigorosamente. Ginny revirou os olhos e também assentiu.

— Como está... er... — Foi quando ocorreu a Sirius que, talvez, Draco não tivesse usado um eufemismo e tivesse sido completamente honesto. — Como está o treinamento de feitiços de silêncio? — Harry fez uma careta. Ginny olhou para ele e riu... mas não produziu nenhum som. Um sorriso lento apareceu no rosto de Sirius. — Deu um pouco certo demais? — perguntou, divertido. — _Finite._

— Um pouco certo demais, foi — admitiu Harry, tímido. Ginny riu. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Ah — falou Sirius —, er, não, só não sabia o que vocês estavam aprontando, então vim ver.

— Mas você acabou de perguntar sobre os feitiços de silêncio — falou Harry, olhando-o de um jeito estranho.

— Foi — falou Sirius. — Perguntei mesmo. — Harry o olhou. Os olhos de Ginny foram de Sirius para Harry. Sirius se virou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Ele tá bem? — Ouviu Ginny perguntar.

— Sei lá — respondeu Harry com uma risada confusa. Silêncio por alguns instantes e um farfalhar. — Aqui, risque esse feitiço ou vamos acabar mudos de novo. Qual é o próximo...

Balançando a cabeça, Sirius se juntou aos outros na biblioteca e entrou a tempo de ouvir a última de Draco:

— Lupin — falou ele de repente. — _Você_ é uma criatura mágica.

— _Draco!_ — disse Hermione.

— Não fique toda irritadinha, Granger — falou Draco. — Ele é. — E olhou para Remus com expectativa.

— Sou mesmo — respondeu. Draco olhou para Hermione, triunfante.

— Como você faria uma boa defesa contra a Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas?

— Como é que é? — perguntou Remus, piscando.

— Estamos tentando salvar um Hipogrifo — contou Draco, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e indo se sentar no braço do sofá de Remus. Hermione soltou um som de exasperada afeição e pegou um pedaço do que sobrara do ovo de chocolate de Ron.

— Vejo que você sobreviveu — comentou Marlene quando Sirius se sentou.

— Eles estavam mesmo praticando feitiços de silêncio — contou, balançando a cabeça e sentindo-se tolo por ter considerado outra coisa; Harry só tinha treze anos, pelo amor de Merlin, e Ginny era ainda mais nova.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela, confusa.

— Nem ideia — respondeu ele, virando-se ao ouvir a palavra “cicatriz” por hábito, mas não era de Harry que Ron parecia estar falando.

— ... a cicatriz tá bem melhor.

— Eu sei — falou Hermione, levando uma mão para o pescoço. — Mas não tão melhor assim; meus pais perceberam ontem...

— Eles não perceberam no natal? — perguntou Ron.

— Eu usei cachecol e vários agasalhos — falou ela, mordendo o lábio. — Mas estou tão acostumada, que eu só... esqueci. Acho que nunca vi meu pai tão chateado, e a mãe queria saber o que aconteceu...

— O que você disse? — quis saber Ron.

— Não podia contar sobre — Sirius podia jurar que os olhos de Hermione foram em sua direção — meu horário lotado — Ron franziu o cenho, olhou na direção de Sirius e Marlene, desviou os olhos e assentiu seu entendimento —, então só falei que sofri um acidente e aí, é claro, eles foram falar sobre eu ter sido petrificada no ano passado e...

Um estrondo veio do andar de cima e balançou o lustre; para os ouvidos acostumados de Sirius, parecia ter sido causado dos fogos de artifício. Ron pareceu um pouco interessado — Sirius supôs que era o acontecia com quem morava com os gêmeos —, Hermione se encolheu e mordeu o lábio, e Draco revirou os olhos. Sirius encontrou os olhos de Remus e ergueu uma sobrancelha: _o que você acha?_ Remus deu de ombros.

Sirius ouviu por mais um instante, mas não ouviu nenhum grito de dor, ninguém correndo pelas escadas, nenhum pedido de ajuda. Eles provavelmente estavam bem...

Aí, ouviu um baque, como o de uma porta sendo aberta, e o guincho de Monstro:

— Fogos de artifícios dentro da casa dos Black?!

— Você ouviu? — Ouviu a voz de Harry, distante, mas desanimada.

— Monstro ouviu, sim, ouviu, Monstro acha que os vizinhos também ouviram...

— Sendo justo, uma vizinha tá lá embaixo, então...

— Fogos de artifício! — urrou Monstro. Sirius suspirou (igualmente exasperado e afetuoso) e se levantou, voltando para o patamar. — Monstro perguntaria o que o mestre está pensando, mas Monstro sabe que o mestre não está pensando, que o jovem mestre é muito parecido com o mestre Sirius...

— Você fala como se isso fosse ruim, Monstro — disse Sirius, indo se juntar a eles no patamar em frente ao quarto de Harry; o garoto estava parado na porta, parecendo divertido demais para estar arrependido, e Ginny estava atrás dele, mais curiosa do que qualquer coisa; Monstro, as mãos no quadril ossudo e o rosto enrugado, não era nada comparado a Molly Weasley. — Além do mais — adicionou, olhando para seu afilhado —, se Harry danificou o quarto, ele sabe que vai ter que consertar...

— Não danifiquei — protestou Harry. — Era daqueles que explodem com água, e eu ergui um feitiço escudo.

— Sensato — falou Sirius, aprovando. Harry e Ginny sorriram. Monstro soltou um som estrangulado. — Relaxa, Monstro, só foi um fogo de artifício...

O olho de Monstro se contraiu e ele foi embora, muito parecido com um fogo de artifício — fazendo bastante barulho, sem nem uma luz ou fumaça, e muito balançar de braços.


	42. Win And Lose

**Capítulo Quarenta e Dois  
Win And Lose  
(Ganhar e Perder)**

— Ficou sabendo que a Chang me pediu para pegar o Pomo para ela hoje... Não, é claro que não ficou sabendo... Vocês ainda não estão conversando, né? — Harry ignorou Hydrus, os olhos no vermelho e verde dos Artilheiros. — Ela ainda está chateada por causa de março, acho.

— É mesmo? — perguntou Harry, sem se deixar incomodar. Hydrus pareceu um pouco desapontado.

— Eu falei que capturaria — continuou Hydrus, os olhos brilhando. — O pomo, é claro.

— Você sabe como capturar? — perguntou, olhando-o por um momento. — É que eu nunca te vi capturando...

— _Já capturei_ — respondeu ele, corando de raiva. — Você que é cego, Potter, mesmo com esses óculos horríveis.

— Huh — falou Harry, pensativo. — Acha que vai ser muito vergonhoso pra você, perder o Pomo para um cego...?

— Grifinória marca! — exclamou Lee, como se combinado, e Hydrus lançou um olhar furioso para Harry.

Harry o ignorou e mandou sua vassoura subir, querendo ter uma melhor visão do campo. Com sua sorte, não ficou surpreso quando Hydrus o seguiu.

— Fugindo, Potter?

— Tentando — murmurou Harry, os olhos no jogo.

— Não vai conseguir. Minha 2001 é um modelo muito mais rápido.

E era mesmo; Wood tinha passado dez minutos falando sobre as vassouras do time da Sonserina no vestiário naquela manhã. Mas Harry não ia falar.

— Que legal — disse por fim. Subiu mais alguns metros (bem acima das arquibancadas) e ficou aborrecido, mas nada surpreso quando Hydrus o seguiu.

— Será que é inteligente você voar tão alto assim com os Dementadores por perto, Potter? — perguntou Hydrus, indo para o outro lado de Harry. Ele fingiu desmaiar. Harry revirou os olhos e voltou a procurar pelo Pomo.

Hydrus foi para frente lentamente, quase como se estivesse circulando Harry, e fez um gesto estranho.

— Harry!

O grito de George e o leve assobio de um Balaço foi todo o aviso que Harry precisou; ele girou para o lado, desviando, e o Balaço passou por ali, inofensivo. Hydrus pareceu bastante chateado e, quando Harry se ajeitou e se virou para ver de onde o Balaço tinha vindo, notou os batedores de Sonserina.

— Boa tentativa — falou para Hydrus, que o olhou feio; era óbvio que ele tentara distrair Harry, fazê-lo dar as costas para os batedores, para que eles o derrubassem; o jogo já durava duas horas, e nenhum deles tinha visto o Pomo (apesar de Harry ter achado que uma Dora de pele dourada fosse a bolinha). Harry supôs que Hydrus estava ansioso.

— É, foi o que eu achei — zombou Hydrus. — Se não fosse por...

O mais breve dos brilhos dourados chamou a atenção de Harry, diretamente abaixo deles, e dessa vez não era Dora.

_Finalmente._

Sem esperar para ouvir o que mais Hydrus tinha a dizer, Harry inclinou a vassoura e perdeu altitude. Ouviu um grito surpreso vir lá de cima — provavelmente Hydrus entendendo que Harry não estava só tentando se afastar —, mas não se importava. Estava em seu elemento.

— É agora! — gritou Lee. — Potter viu o Pomo, e Malfoy está logo atrás. É AGORA!

Flint apareceu embaixo de Harry, provavelmente para bloqueá-lo quando estivesse perto.

Harry, certo de Hydrus vinha logo atrás, não podia perder tempo mudando de direção, então fez a única coisa que podia; inclinou-se sobre sua vassoura e aumentou a velocidade. Flint torceu os lábios, o Pomo flutuando inocentemente embaixo dele.

Harry apertou os dentes. Se Flint não se mexesse, ia doer.

Muito.

— Mexa-se! — gritou Hydrus, muito mais perto do que Harry tinha esperado. Flint pareceu pensar; afinal, ele não queria bloquear Hydrus...

— Derrick vai em direção a Potter... — Uma figura vestida de verde voo na direção de Harry, à sua esquerda. Harry girou para desviar, os olhos ainda no Pomo. — Isso, Potter! Que ótima manobra... — Harry bloqueou a voz de Lee; estava quase lá...

— Não me mexa! — gritou Hydrus. — Pare-o! — Flint não tinha se mexido, não ia se mexer, eles iam colidir...

Mas aí, meros segundos antes de Harry trombar com ele, algo apareceu em seus olhos — medo, talvez, ou o entendimento de que Harry não ia mudar de direção —, e Flint foi para o lado. Harry passou por ele, esticou a mão...

— RÁ! — gritou Lee das arquibancadas. — O que achou dessa coragem Grifinória, Flint, ele tem metade do seu tamanho... — Algo estranhamente parecido com o bastão do Batedor passou voando por cima do ombro de Harry, mas ele não se importou muito, porque seus dedos tocaram o metal gelado e, aí, ele fechou a mão ao redor do Pomo.

Hydrus soltou um grito. Harry saiu do mergulho e subiu em círculos preguiçosos, um sorriso largo no rosto, a mão no ar para mostrar que segurava o Pomo.

— ISSO! — gritou Lee quando Madame Hooch apitou. Houve meio segundo de silêncio antes das arquibancadas explodirem em gritos. — ISSO, ISSO, ISSO... — Um som estranho ecoou pelo megafone... parecia... mas certamente... McGonagall estava... _chorando_?

Harry se virou para olhar para as arquibancadas, mas Fred entrou em seu campo de visão, jogou o bastão longe e usou os dois braços para puxar Harry para um abraço.

— BRILHANTE! — berrou ele no ouvido de Harry, e aí George colidiu na lateral do corpo de Harry, sorrindo loucamente.

— POTTER! — Wood colidiu com eles e conseguiu afastar Fred e George de Harry, para que pudesse abraçá-lo com força. Angelina colidiu com as costas de Harry um segundo depois e passou os braços ao redor dos dois.

De algum modo — com muitos gritos, risadas, choros (de Wood e Katie) e com as vassouras batendo umas nas outras —, eles conseguiram chegar ao chão e o que parecia ser toda a casa de Grifinória os cercou.

Ron foi o primeiro a chegar, com _GRIFINÓRIA_ escrito em sua testa e um leão dourado na bochecha — certamente cortesia de Dean —, e praticamente se jogou nele assim que estava perto o bastante. A câmera de Colin brilhou, e Harry nem ligou. Foi abraçado por Ginny, que sorria, e Hermione, que guinchava; as duas tinham faixas vermelhas e douradas trançadas em seus cabelos e estrelas desenhadas nas bochechas. Harry ainda recebeu um tapinha de Draco, que vestira o cachecol da Grifinória para a ocasião.

— Muito bem, Harry, você conseguiu! — falou Hagrid. Ele chorava quase tanto quanto Wood, que tinha sido afastado dos ombros de um Percy delirantemente feliz por dois garotos que só podiam ser seus irmãos.

— Obrigado, Hagr-Ah!

Padfoot e Moony tinham chegado, erguendo-o em seus ombros, e sorriam para ele com seus rostos vermelhos e dourados.

— Voou muito bem, Harry! — disse Moony.

— Foi mal termos demorado tanto pra chegar aqui — gritou Padfoot. — Eu precisei esfregar na cara do Lucius Malfoy antes... — Marlene, que segurava uma enorme bandeira da Grifinória, riu.

— Muito bom, Harry! — Dora, com sua pele dourada e cabelo vermelho, esticou-se para apertar sua mão.

Por fim, a confusão maluca e triunfante diminuiu (só um pouco), e Harry e o resto do time foram carregados até as arquibancadas, onde Dumbledore esperava com a Taça.

Harry quase não ouviu o breve discurso de Dumbledore, distraído pelos soluços de McGonagall e pela visão de Padfoot tentando colocar um cachecol da Grifinória em um Snape alarmado. Ele não conseguiu e acabou o enrolando no pescoço de McGonagall, antes de ir parar ao lado do senhor e da senhora Weasley e os outros pais da Grifinória.

Harry olhou para Snape, maravilhado com sua tolerância. Harry o viu assentir para Draco, que sorriu, e, por um momento, Snape pareceu satisfeito; aí, ele pareceu perceber e, com uma expressão horrorizada no rosto, foi se juntar ao time de Sonserina. Bole tinha jogado seu bastão de Batedor no fim do jogo, numa última tentativa de evitar que Harry capturasse o Pomo, e errara; Harry riu da marca vermelha na bochecha de Hydrus.

Wood se soltou de seus irmãos e conseguiu parar de chorar por tempo o bastante para aceitar a Taça de Dumbledore.

— Isso é brilhante... Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês hoje, time, foi uma enorme honra ser o capitão... — Wood olhou para a Taça brilhante em suas mãos. — Isso... é tudo o que eu quis desde que me juntei ao time... E nós finalmente conseguimos, e no meu último ano ainda... Vocês não sabem o que significa pra mim... — A voz de Wood falhou, e McGonagall apertou seu ombro. Fred e George pularam nos dois, comemorando.

**-x-**

Apesar do bom humor de ter ganhado no Quadribol ter acompanhado Harry pela maior parte do mês de maio, ele acabou sumindo com a proximidade das provas e o mesmo era verdade para o resto do time; Oliver tinha trocado táticas de jogo por livros, Katie teve uma crise nervosa por causa de suas anotações de Poções durante o café da manhã e, pela primeira vez desde que Harry os conhecera, Fred e George estavam estudando para seus NOMs. Achou que Percy teria ficado deleitado pela nova dedicação dos gêmeos aos estudos, se ele não estivesse ocupado se preparando para os NIEMs.

— Estranho, né — falou Ginny para Harry; era uma segunda-feira antes das provas, e ela se juntara a eles na biblioteca depois do jantar para ajudar Harry e Ron se prepararem para a audiência de Bicuço, mas no momento observava George tirar um livro de Herbologia de Angelina para procurar uma resposta.

— Se eles estão estudando, então não vão me incomodar com bandeiras roubadas da Grifinória e feitiços de cola... — Harry bocejou. — Pelo menos isso. — Da última vez, McGonagall tinha descontado pontos ao vê-lo (_“Não discuta comigo, Potter, não tirei os pontos por achar que você escolheu usar essa bandeira, mas depois de sete vezes, você já devia ter aprendido a tirá-las_). — Mas sim, é estranho.

— Eu até os vi brigar com Romilda Vane e suas amigas hoje cedo — contou Ginny. — Parece que elas estavam fazendo muito barulho.

— Aposto que ela ficaria quieta se o Harry pedisse — comentou Ron, malicioso.

— Provavelmente — riu Ginny. — Mas Fred e George ameaçaram colocar uma bomba de bosta no dormitório delas e isso também funcionou... — Harry riu pelo nariz, mas supôs que os gêmeos deviam estar bastante estressados se não toleravam barulhos.

Mas mais estressada do que eles, estava Hermione.

— É engraçado — murmurou Ron para Harry na quarta-feira antes das provas, quando estudavam no Salão Comunal —, porque ela devia ser a mais calma. — Harry olhou para Hermione, que parecia quase histérica ao folhear as páginas de um livro enorme com uma mão e afastar Bichento (que se interessara pelo Vira-Tempo brilhante ao redor do pescoço de Hermione depois do natal) com a outra. — Ela tem mais tempo que nós todos.

— Eu não uso desde o fim das aulas na verdade — falou ela, e Ron se torceu, talvez por não ter percebido que ela conseguia ouvi-los. — Então não tenho mais tempo do que vocês, porque estou tentando me preparar para mais provas, com tanto tempo quanto vocês, e estou ajudando Hagrid se preparar para a audiência de Bicuço, e eu tenho que escrever minhas considerações para o Ministério sobre... ack! Bichento! — O gato conseguiu colocar a corrente do Vira-Tempo na boca e tentou sair correndo com ele, quase estrangulando Hermione. 

— Nós todos estamos ajudando o Hagrid — falou Ron razoavelmente, pegando Bichento e afastando-o de Hermione, que esfregava o pescoço. Ele resistiu um pouco, até Harry arrastar uma pena pela mesa, distraindo-o com a nova brincadeira. Ron o soltou, e ele pulou na mão de Harry.

— Ainda estou muito ocupada, Ron! — bufou ela.

— Então por que não o usa para suas provas extras? — perguntou Ron.

¬— _Porque_ não foi para isso que...

— É para suas matérias extras — falou Ron. — Isso inclui as provas.

— Eu...

— Ou calem a boca — explodiu Draco, a cabeça inclinada sobre um livro e as mãos puxando os cabelos — ou vão discutir em outro lugar.

Ron ergueu as mãos em derrota, mas encontrou os olhos de Harry quando Hermione e Draco não os olhavam, e disse só com o movimento da boca: 

— Malucos. — Harry riu.

— Shh!

Draco, se possível, estava ainda mais estressado do que Hermione. Como seus amigos, ele precisava estudar para as provas e ajudava Hagrid, mas ele também tinha seus encontros com Snape. Draco dizia que eles estavam tentando encontrar uma cura para suas dores de cabeça e se recusava a explicar; Harry só sabia que, fosse o que fosse, os nomes de Draco e Snape ficavam parados no Mapa por várias horas, e que essa cura não devia estar funcionando tão bem assim, porque Draco sempre voltava com dor de cabeça.

Considerando tudo, não foi uma surpresa quando Hermione cedeu durante o fim de semana e usou seu Vira-Tempo para estudar para as matérias extras (_“Mas vou usar só para Aritmancia_”, ela tinha dito como se precisasse se explicar, _“e só por uma hora e meia, porque é o tempo que usei para as outras matérias”_), nem que Draco tivesse ido junto.

Harry não tinha ideia de como ele a convencera nem se atrevera a perguntar; os dois estavam tão estressados e irritados ultimamente, que a pergunta acabaria virando uma briga. Ficou um pouco aborrecido por Hermione permitir que Draco usasse o Vira-Tempo para se preparar para a audiência de Bicuço, quando não tinha permitido que Harry o usasse em dezembro para capturar Wormtail, mas Hagrid estava ansioso há semanas e isso o ajudaria, então Harry não conseguia se forçar a guardar rancor de verdade.

E, como Ron tinha dito, Hermione tomava tanto cuidado para que a versão deles do futuro não a visse, que eles costumavam ter tempo para uma partida rápida e livre de represálias de xadrez ou Snap Explosivo antes de ela e Draco voltarem.

**-x-**

Sirius flutuava. Havia sons à sua volta, vozes e passos, talvez, mas eram abafados, meio ecoados, e ele não conseguia entendê-los.

— _...vate._ Black? — Agora ele estava deitado em algo duro, e uma mão estava em seu ombro. — Black, consegue me ouvir?

Ele gemeu e se forçou a abrir os olhos, piscando até as coisas entrarem em foco.

Parecia que ele estava deitado no chão do DELM. A Auror Prewett estava agachada ao seu lado, parecendo doente.

— Você desmaiou — falou ela, franzindo o cenho, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

— Ele acordou! — gritou alguém.

— É, obrigada, Jorkins — falou Prewett, revirando os olhos. — Brown foi chamar a McKinnon, para ela te levar pra casa.

— Marlene? — murmurou Sirius, pressionando uma mão na cabeça.

— Jorkins, me ajude a levantá-lo. — Prewett passou um braço embaixo de Sirius e começou a levantá-lo. Jorkins se inclinou para ajudar e, juntas, elas conseguiram colocá-lo em uma cadeira de um cubículo vazio. — Tem alguma coisa doendo?

— Só minha cabeça — respondeu. E ainda assim não estava exatamente dolorida, só... pesada. O que tinha acontecido? Desejou que seu público fosse embora; além de Prewett e Bertha, Perkins e um recruta estavam lá perto.

— Você não a bateu — falou Prewett, mordendo o lábio. — Você caiu em cima do Malfoy, e acho que ele ficou tão surpreso, que acabou te segurando, e aí eu vim ajudar...

— Nós estávamos no elevador — falou Sirius, lembrando.

— Isso — falou Prewett, parecendo aliviada. — Estávamos no elevador. Lembra? — Sirius assentiu lentamente.

Marlene se aproximou com Robards e Brown, franzindo o cenho, e parou ao ver todos reunidos. Ela olhou para Sirius, sentado em uma cadeira no meio do corredor.

— Você desmaiou?

— Foi o que me falaram — respondeu Sirius, tímido. Sua cabeça começava a clarear e agora se sentia mais envergonhado do que confuso, apesar de imaginar por que tinha desmaiado. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, não sem um bom motivo.

— Você quer ir pra casa?

— Eu sabia! — falou Bertha, eufórica. — Eu sabia: vocês estão juntos!

— Estamos? — perguntou Marlene, virando-se para a outra mulher com o rosto inexpressivo.

— Por que outro motivo você o levaria para casa? — perguntou Bertha arrogantemente.

— Talvez por sermos vizinhos e eu saber onde ele mora — respondeu Marlene num tom azedo e virou-se para Sirius. — Então, quer...

— Acho que é melhor ele ir — interrompeu Robards. — McKinnon, se puder ir buscar as coisas dele... Black, vamos pegar um formulário de licença... O meu escritório é o mais próximo. — As sobrancelhas de Marlene se juntaram num franzir leve, mas Sirius assentiu.

— Tá bom — disse ela. — A gente já se vê.

Robards ajudou Sirius a se levantar, agradeceu Prewett e Brown e o guiou pelo corredor, até o escritório.

— Bem? — perguntou ele, quando estavam seguros atrás das portas fechadas. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu desmaiei — falou Sirius, dando de ombros.

— _Finite_ — falou Robards. Sirius esperou, paciente. — Comeu alguma coisa hoje?

— Comi — falou Sirius. — Eu estava voltando do almoço com a Dora...

— E desmaiou?

— É o que parece — falou, impotente. — O que... Acha que fui atacado? Estou bem...

— O feitiço da McKinnon, quando ela te visitou nas celas — falou Robards abruptamente. — Qual foi?

— Você precisa de uma pergunta nova — falou Sirius secamente. — Foi a mesma coisa que me perguntou da última vez.

— Mas só você sabe disso — falou Robards, assentindo. Ele suspirou e afundou-se em sua cadeira. — Talvez tenha mesmo só desmaiado... Mas... Prewett, Jorkins e Brown estavam no elevador.

— Huh — falou Sirius, porque isso ainda não tinha lhe ocorrido. — Mas... tinham outros, também, no elevador...

— Quem?

— Fudge — falou Sirius, pensando. — Malfoy. Um bruxo do Criaturas Mágicas e uma bruxinha da Manutenção... — Robards parecia pensativo. — Deve ter sido só uma coincidência. E se não foi... Qual era a finalidade? Se estavam perto o bastante para me colocar para dormir, teria sido fácil ter me matado ou ter me deixado apagado por mais tempo, mas não pode ter sido por mais de um minuto e eu estou bem... — Sacou a varinha, que estava no bolso, exatamente onde deveria estar. — Nem fui desarmado. — Pegou o Auxiliar e uma sacolinha de ouro. — Não fui roubado. Não... — Apalpou o outro bolso e congelou.

— O que foi? — perguntou Robards. Sirius apalpou todos os seus bolsos antes de finalmente erguer os olhos, as mãos vazias e incertas.

— Estava comigo hoje cedo — falou mais para si mesmo do que para Robards. — Eu o trouxe para o trabalho... Tenho certeza que trouxe; eu sempre trago...

— Trouxe o quê?

— Meu espelho.


	43. Cat And Rat

**Capítulo Quarenta e Três  
Cat And Rat  
(Gato e Rato)**

_Miau!_, falou Bichento queixosamente, primeiro olhando para Hermione, depois para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

— Ficou pra fora de novo, foi? — perguntou Hermione, e Bichento miou mais uma vez. — Pinguicula.

— De fato — falou a Mulher Gorda, abrindo. Bichento entrou correndo. — Como foi a prova, querida? Do que era mesmo? Não consigo lembrar de todos!

— Estudos muggles — respondeu Hermione. — E acho que fui bem, mas só vou ter certeza... Oh! — Um rato muito conhecido saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato, com Bichento logo atrás; não eram muitos alunos de Grifinória que tinham um rato, e Perebas era o único que tinha um dedo a menos. — Bichento, não!

Mas Bichento parou sua perseguição ao alcançar os pés de Hermione e enroscou-se em seus tornozelos, ronronando. Perebas desviou das mãos dela e sumiu na curva do corredor.

_Miau._

— Você é terrível — falou ela para Bichento, suspirando, e foi atrás de Perebas. Apesar de Ron já não gostar mais tanto de seu rato depois de descobrir que ele passava informações a Wormtail, ela ainda achava que ele ficaria chateado com ela se o perdesse por causa de Bichento. — Não — falou quando Bichento fez menção de segui-la. — Você vai assustá-lo. — Bichento balançou o rabo, mas ficou onde estava.

Ela foi até a curva do corredor, torcendo para que Perebas não tivesse ido muito longe e piscou; em vez de se esconder atrás de uma armadura ou uma tapeçaria baixa, Perebas tinha parado no meio do corredor.

Talvez ele estivesse estressado demais para pensar — conseguia ver seu corpinho inchar e murchar conforme ele respirava —, mas ele não se mexeu quando ela se aproximou, o que, para ela, não condizia com o comportamento de um animal assustado.

Hermione parou e sacou a varinha, incerta. Perebas apenas a observou.

— _Petrificus totalus_ — disse ela rapidamente, e o rato congelou. Ela olhou ao redor, ansiosa, mas estava sozinha.

O rato não tinha mesmo um dedo, o que _tinha_ que significar que era Perebas... a não ser que Wormtail tivesse cortado o próprio dedo para se disfarçar. Era o que ele tinha feito para armar para Sirius, afinal... 

— _Homorphum_ — falou; tinha aprendido o feitiço logo depois do incidente com Wormtail e seu Vira-Tempo, mas ainda não o usara. Pensando bem, devia ter perguntado a Harry se podia praticar nele, para ter certeza de que aprendera direito... Uma luz azul saiu de sua varinha, envolvendo o rato e...

Nada.

Balançando a cabeça por ser tão tola e paranoica — e muito satisfeita por nenhum dos meninos estar ali para zombar dela —, Hermione guardou a varinha e inclinou-se para pegar Perebas.

Atrás dela, Bichento soltou um som horrível, e Hermione se virou... direto para o caminho de um jato vermelho de luz.

**-x-**

— Ah — falou Draco ao descer as escadas e ver seu pai, o Ministro, um bruxo velho curvado e um homem alto, que segurava um machado, esperando com seu irmão, Potter, Weasley e Patil. Patil parecia inquieta, mas Potter olhava feio para o pai, e Weasley alternava entre olhar feio para Hydrus e, desajeitado, para o Ministro. — Pensei mesmo ter visto algo desagradável no meu futuro.

— Ora, ora, Draco — falou o pai friamente —, não precisa ser grosseiro.

— Parvati Patil — chamou Trelawney do alto da escada, e Patil a subiu com um último olhar curioso para Draco e o Ministro.

— Para que é isso? — perguntou Draco, indicando o machado.

— Você não estava muito enganado ao dizer desagradável — suspirou Fudge —, tem um Hipogrifo maluco na escola. McNair veio como carrasco...

— Carrasco? — deixou escapar Weasley. Draco olhou para o pai com raiva, e recebeu um fraco sorriso em resposta. — Mas a audiência é só mais tarde!

— Às quatro — falou Fudge. — Estamos indo para lá agora mesmo, na verdade, é por isso que estamos...

— Então quem disse que você precisa de um carrasco? — perguntou Weasley. — O Bicuço ainda pode ser inocentado...

— Infelizmente não parece provável — respondeu Fudge, gentil. As orelhas de Weasley ficaram vermelhas.

— Achei que o Ministério teria revisto sua política de culpado até provado inocente depois do julgamento do Sirius — falou Potter, com uma expressão educada, mas mordaz para o Ministro. Draco ficou impressionado. Weasley parecia dividido entre querer rir e ficar boquiaberto. Hydrus o encarava abertamente.

— O Ministério... Nossa política é... — Fudge parou de falar, o rosto corado (se de raiva ou vergonha, Draco não sabia). — Foram circunstâncias extremas e, na época, todas as provas indicavam que ele era culpado...

— O Hipogrifo é perigoso, senhor Potter — falou o pai suavemente (_“Sim!”_, disse Fudge, parecendo aliviado). — Ninguém lamenta mais do que eu o que deve acontecer hoje, mas, como parte do Conselho da escola, eu devo priorizar a segurança dos alunos. Espero que entenda.

— Claro — disse Potter, sem se intimidar pelo olhar frio que recebia. — Eu entendi muito bem como você se importa com a segurança dos alunos no ano passado. — Seu tom era leve, mas seus olhos estavam duros, e Draco observou, maravilhado, quando o pai desviou os olhos.

— Exatamente — falou Fudge, e Potter soltou um bufo baixinho. — Agora, realmente precisamos ir... Lucius... — Os outros dois bruxos seguiram Fudge, e o pai se virou para Draco.

— Já terminou sua prova?

— Sim.

— Bom. Vamos? — Weasley se encolheu e Potter ergueu as sobrancelhas. Draco também ficou surpreso, mas não se atreveu a demonstrar.

— Aonde? — perguntou. O pai estalou a língua.

— Eu assumi, dado seu envolvimento até agora, que você gostaria de estar presente na audiência. — O _e na execução_ não foi dito, mas, para Draco, era como se tivesse sido dito em voz alta. Claramente, o pai esperava que as coisas acontecessem como ele as planejara e queria ter a oportunidade de se gabar. — É por isso que foi marcada no fim do dia.

— Na verdade, eu ia descer com meus amigos — falou Draco friamente.

— Você virá comigo — falou o pai — e ficará com os adultos, fingindo, como tem feito o ano todo, que é um deles, e encerraremos esse assunto _ridículo_ de uma vez por todas.

— Está bem — falou Draco por fim, incapaz de pensar numa forma de recusar sem ser infantil. — Eu vejo vocês lá embaixo — falou para Potter e Weasley antes de começar a atravessar o corredor.

— Venha, Hydrus — falou o pai curtamente, e Hydrus se apressou a segui-los.

Eles caminharam em silêncio pela maior parte do caminho; Draco não tinha o que dizer nem para seu pai nem para seu irmão e, aparentemente, eles não tinham nada a lhe dizer.

— Depois me conte como foi, pai — falou Hydrus quando chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada.

— Tem assuntos mais importantes? — perguntou o pai suavemente. Hydrus piscou, parecendo pego de surpresa.

— Eu também tenho que ir? — O pai apenas o observou, e Draco fez o mesmo. Hydrus arregalou um pouco os olhos, e Draco soube que ele não esperara ser convidado, tampouco estava particularmente feliz por ter sido. — Por quê? — Sua voz era quase um guincho. — É o mostro idiota do Draco, não meu.

— É o monstro que o mutilou — falou o pai, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— E daí? — A voz de Hydrus falhou levemente, e a expressão do pai suavizou um pouco. — Isso não significa que eu quero ver alguém arrancar a cabeça dele. É o Draco que está sendo punido, não...

— Esta tarde não se trata do Hipogrifo — falou o pai.

— Se trata, sim — respondeu Hydrus, mas Draco achava que o pai estava certo. — Vocês só falaram disso por...

— Não — disse o pai. — Esta tarde é uma lição sobre o que pode ser alcançado quando alguém dedica sua influência e recursos para conseguir algo, é uma lição sobre _poder_. E — disse ele, olhando para Draco, todos os traços de compreensão sumindo —, para você, será uma lição sobre o que acontece àqueles que pensam que podem ficar no caminho desse poder.

**-x-**

Harry era o único ainda no corredor quando Ron foi chamado; sentou-se apoiado na parede e pegou o Mapa, observando os nomes se moverem por ele para passar o tempo. Por hábito, procurou por Wormtail, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum — como sempre. Viu os Malfoy na cabana de Hagrid, com Cornelius Fudge, Walden Macnair, Oswyn Leeche e Albus Dumbledore; viu Percy, Oliver, Neville e Dean no Salão Comunal, mas não Hermione. Supôs que ela ainda estava fazendo sua prova, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la antes dos pés de Ron aparecerem na escada.

— Como foi? — perguntou Harry, dobrando o Mapa.

— Estava tudo escuro, então eu disse algo sobre sofrimento, desespero e ela acreditou em tudo, aquela morcega velha e mórbida... — Ele sorriu e indicou o Mapa. — A Hermione já acabou?

— Não sei — respondeu, entregando o Mapa a ele. — Não consegui achar.

— Harry Potter — chamou Trelawney.

— Eu vou encontrar ela — falou Ron, já estudando o Mapa. — E a gente se encontra no Salão Comunal?

— Pode ser — respondeu. Não achava que Draco passaria mais tempo com o senhor Malfoy do que necessário. Ron começou a atravessar o corredor, e Harry se virou e subiu as escadas, entrando na torre quente e perfumada de Adivinhação.

— Sente-se, querido — falou Trelawney num tom meio vago, indicando a cadeira a frente a sua. — Olhe para o Orbe, procure em suas profundezas...

Tossindo com o cheiro enjoativo do incenso, Harry obedeceu. Uma névoa clara e branca rodopiava dentro da bola de cristal, mas, por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguia ver nada.

— O que vê? — sussurrou Trelawney pouco tempo depois.

— Nada — falou simplesmente. Ela deixou sua fachada mística de lado por um momento e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele; Harry só a vira olhar assim para Hermione. — Er... está nebuloso demais... o futuro.

— Vá em frente — disse ela, um pouco desconfiada.

— Eu só... er... há muito espaço para... er... mudanças. Então não consigo ver nada claramente.

— Eu também senti as agitações da mudança — declarou ela, escrevendo algo em seu pergaminho. — Concentre-se, querido menino, talvez ainda não consiga ver o resultado, mas pode conseguir ver a causa...

— Vejo uma pessoa — falou, inventando; sua bola de cristal estava tão enevoada quanto sempre. — Uma pessoa... Um homem, acho.

— O rosto — murmurou ela. — Consegue ver o rosto?

— Não — respondeu. — Está... er... escondido. Nas sombras — adicionou, inane. A pena de Trelawney escreveu avidamente.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Não — respondeu. — Ah. Ele... er... sumiu.

— Ah, mas a Visão é volátil — suspirou Trelawney. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. — Acho que podemos parar por aqui, querido, obrigada — falou, talvez percebendo que Harry não ia ‘ver’ mais nada.

— Ótimo — falou ele, ansioso para sair da sala abafada. Levantou-se e correu até a escada antes que ela pudesse mudar de ideia e chamá-lo de volta.

Harry foi em direção ao Salão Comunal, sentindo como se estivesse flutuando — um sentimento causado igualmente por ter terminado as provas e pelas fragrâncias da torre de Adivinhação. Virou um corredor e começou a descer uma longa escada circular, apenas para colidir com alguém a meio caminho.

— Harry! Graças a Merlin.

— Padfoot? — perguntou Harry, confuso, ao ser puxado para um abraço apertado. O cheiro de Padfoot era um pouco ansioso, mas não tinha nada de pânico, chateação ou raiva, e Harry confortou-se com isso. — O que tá fazendo aqui?

— Meu espelho foi roubado — contou Padfoot, soltando-o. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e a inquietude apertou seu estômago.

— Por quem?

— Nem ideia — respondeu ele, a expressão tensa. — Eu ia te perguntar se você sabe de alguma coisa.

— Não — falou. Tirou o próprio espelho do bolso e olhou para Padfoot, que assentiu levemente. — Sirius Black. — Os dois olharam para as profundezas escuras do espelho, mas nenhum rosto se apresentou para eles. Harry permitiu que a ligação fosse interrompida, até que fosse olhado de volta pelo próprio rosto e pelo de Padfoot.

— Típico — murmurou Padfoot, correndo uma mão pelo rosto.

— Onde ele foi roubado? — perguntou Harry.

— Ministério.

— Então... Crouch?

— Pode ter sido — suspirou Padfoot. — Pode ter sido Peter ou Polkov, ou alguém com quem ainda não lidamos. Talvez tenha sido alguma combinação disso. — Olhou para Harry, que soube que ele ia lhe perguntar sobre seus sonhos antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca; balançou a cabeça, e Padfoot suspirou. — Por que eles iam querer o espelho?

— Você não sabe?

— Eu tenho algumas teorias — falou Padfoot, mal-humorado. — Mas gostaria de ouvir as suas.

— Bem — falou Harry, enquanto terminavam de descer as escadas —, eu diria que querem falar comigo. — Padfoot o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. — Ou — continuou — querem nos impedir de conversar... Só que você tá aqui e eles deviam saber que viria assim que percebesse que não estava mais com o espelho... Então não pode ser isso, ou teriam tentado te impedir. — Olhou para Padfoot. — Certo?

— Certo — concordou, os cantos da boca virados para baixo. — Bem, estamos de acordo nisso, pelo menos.

— Você não viu quem roubou?

— Não. — Padfoot soltou uma risada latida, mas não era um som feliz. — Dormi o tempo todo. Achei que tinha desmaiado até conversar com Robards e perceber o que tinha sido levado.

— Mas não te machucaram? — perguntou Harry, franzindo o cenho.

— Não.

— Bom — disse, aliviado, mas confuso. — Isso deve contar pra algo, né?

— Dificilmente. — Padfoot correu uma mão pelo rosto. — Me faz achar que eu tenho algum tipo de... papel... a desempenhar em seja lá o que vai acontecer. E se não for isso, a outra opção não é melhor.

— Qual é a outra opção? — quis saber Harry, engolindo.

— Que eles me deixaram em paz porque eu não vou fazer diferença — falou. Sua voz estava baixa, assustada. — Que eles têm tanta certeza de que esse plano, seja o que for, vai funcionar, que eles acham que não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar o resultado.

— Você está certo — falou Harry por fim, quando achou que conseguiria falar sem sua voz tremer. — Essa opção não é nada melhor. — Voltou a olhar para Padfoot, decidindo que não gostava dessa história de saber antes; preferia a luta e a adrenalina a esperar, ansioso.

— Estou quase convencido que é melhor te arrastar para casa — falou Padfoot, com um sorriso fraco e preocupado. — Mas e se for isso que eles esperam e a gente acabe fazendo o que eles querem? Ou e se eles sabem que eu vou pensar assim e acham que eu vou te deixar aqui, porque não é o que eles esperam?

— E se nada disso fizer diferença? — perguntou. Padfoot lhe deu um olhar dolorido. — Desculpe.

— Não, você pode estar certo. — Caminharam em silêncio por vários momentos.

— E o que a gente faz?

— O que podemos fazer? — perguntou Padfoot. — Nós esperamos.

**-x-**

Estranhamente — apesar de ter procurado no caminho todo desde a Torre Norte —, Ron não conseguiu encontrar o nome de Hermione no Mapa. Tinha procurado no Salão Comunal, no dormitório e na biblioteca, depois em outros lugares que ela frequentava, como a cabana de Hagrid e o dormitório de Ginny, mas ela também não estava lá, e ele não conseguiu achá-la nos corredores.

— Como você se saiu? — perguntou a Mulher Gorda. Ron resmungou, sem desviar os olhos do Mapa...

— Pingui...

Algo roçou no seu tornozelo, assustando-o. Ron olhou para baixo e xingou.

_Miaaaau._ Nunca ouvira Bichento soltar um som tão patético antes, mas não podia culpá-lo; seu pelo laranja estava vermelho e sujo de sangue. Ele mancava — o que não era uma surpresa, Ron pensou, porque ele tinha um corte feio na pata traseira — e uma de suas orelhas estava quase solta.

— Que diabos aconteceu com você? — perguntou Ron, abaixando-se. Bichento grunhiu. — Aqui — falou Ron, esticando a mão. — Você vai com a gente quando formos visitar o Hagrid. — Mas Bichento desviou de suas mãos (não que Ron tivesse tentado segurá-lo com muita força, porque não queria o machucar ainda mais) e saiu mancando pelo corredor. — Não, seu maluco — falou, estalando os dedos. — Aqui.

_Miau_, disse Bichento, urgente, e virou-se para olhar para Ron. Deu alguns passos incertos na direção dele, e Bichento soltou um som de aprovação — e gatos sabiam como soltar sons de aprovação? — e saiu mancando lentamente.

Ron o seguiu.

Bichento o levou para uma curva do corredor, além de uma mancha de sangue e pelo, e continuou pelo corredor, mas Ron diminuiu a velocidade e sacou a varinha.

Nunca precisara ir até li para as aulas, mas já tinha ido com Harry, porque fora nesse corredor que Wormtail estivera quando sumira do Mapa. Ele e Harry tinham ido até ali para procurar atrás da tapeçaria de ogros bailarinos, para puxar o apoio de uma tocha, apertar as paredes e pisar em todas as pedras do chão, para tentar revelar alguma porta escondida ou passagem, mas não tiveram sucesso. Harry até tinha tentado usar a Ofidioglossia.

Mas talvez houvesse algo lá, se Bichento estava interessado.

_Miau_, disse ele, como se concordasse, e balançou o rabo, impaciente.

— Por que eu? — perguntou Ron a Bichento corajosamente, pegando o Mapa para ter certeza de que Wormtail não o atacaria de surpresa. — Harry é melhor nessas coisas do que eu.

_Miau._

— Ou Hermione — falou. Ele estava completamente sozinho no corredor e guardou o Mapa, supondo que era melhor observar as paredes do que o Mapa; já sabiam que o esconderijo de Wormtail não aparecia no Mapa. — Ela é melhor em feitiços e essas coisas, mas acho que ela ia pirar se te visse coberto de sangue, e o Malfoy provavelmente só te arrastaria até o Snape para que ele te curasse, então não posso te culpar por me procurar. — Bichento piscou. Ron parou ao lado dele. — Então — falou —, o que tá tentando me mostrar?

_Miau._ Bichento se levantou, duro, e mancou para o outro lado. Ron deu de ombros e seguiu.

— Bem? — Bichento pareceu mudar de ideia e virou novamente. Ron também se virou. — Aonde nós...

Uma porta apareceu na parede ao lado deles.

— Ah — falou Ron estupidamente. — É, tá... certo. — Harry. Ele precisava de Harry. E Hermione, e talvez Fred e George, e um ou dois professores. Olhou longamente para a porta, memorizando onde ela estava e sua aparência. Começou a se afastar, e ela começou a sumir.

_Não, não, não..._ Voltou para o lugar e a porta apareceu. Olhou para Bichento, que tinha se deitado encolhido no chão, a respiração difícil.

— Você tá bem? — perguntou Ron, abaixando-se, com um olhar cauteloso para a porta. Ela continuou lá.

_Miau,_ disse Bichento, fraco. Ron tentou se afastar da porta e, de novo, ela começou a sumir. Voltou logo para o lugar. Não podia gritar por ajuda; alguém na Grifinória poderia ouvi-lo, mas também era possível que Wormtail ouvisse e, aí, seria descoberto. Mas talvez...

Apertando a varinha, segurou a maçaneta. Girou-a lentamente e abriu a porta gentilmente — só um pouco —, torcendo para que Wormtail não estivesse lá ou não percebesse.

Ele não devia estar, porque Ron não ouviu nada e nenhum feitiço saiu voando. Satisfeito, Ron se afastou um pouco, mas a porta permaneceu entreaberta e visível.

_Ótimo._ Agora conseguiria encontrá-la quando voltasse com Harry e Hermione.

Sentindo-se bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo, afastou-se mais um pouco e pegou Bichento no colo com cuidado.

— Belo achado, garoto — falou para o gato num sussurro, só para o caso de Wormtail _estar_ ali, adormecido ou algo assim. Bichento se mexeu, fraco. — Agora...

— Onde está o Bichento?! — A voz estava fraca, como se ela estivesse muito longe, mas certamente era Hermione. Ron congelou, olhando para o gato em confusão. Ficou imóvel, ouvindo, desejando ter a audição de Harry, e, aí, ouviu o murmuro baixo de outra voz, essa menos distinta, e um som ecoado que poderia ter sido um soluço.

— Desculpe — falou Ron, colocando Bichento no chão —, mas se ela tá lá dentro, isso muda as coisas. — Ainda que parecesse que a porta ia continuar ali, visível e aberta, Ron não ia arriscar que ela se fechasse quando fosse buscar ajuda, não se isso significasse que ela poderia ficar presa lá.

Segurou melhor a varinha e espiou pela abertura da porta. A sala era fracamente iluminada... se é que podia chamar de sala, porque era tão grande que Ron achou caber um campo de Quadribol ali dentro, talvez até dois. O teto era alto e a sala em si guardava mais... coisas do que Ron já vira na vida, empilhadas em pilhas precárias.

Conseguia ver um conjunto de piquenique, uma pilha de almofadas velhas e amarelas, algum tipo de gaiola de metal enorme, um móbil feito do que parecia ser esqueletos de fadas, um caldeirão amassado, um sapato brilhante, que descansava em cima de uma mesa estranha coberta de espinhos, e várias outras coisas, mas nada de Hermione e Wormtail.

Abriu a porta da sala, grato por ela não ranger, e entrou. Fechou a porta atrás de si, mas não completamente. Sentia que seria muito fácil se perder em um lugar desse, então os fachos de luz que entravam do corredor ajudariam, mas também torcia para que alguém acabasse encontrando a porta e fosse procurar ajuda. E também era algo que facilitaria que ele e Hermione fugissem rapidamente quando chegasse a hora.

— Não toque... Isso é _meu_! — Ron se virou na direção da voz de Hermione.

— _Era_ seu. — Era um homem que falava, com uma voz aguda. Wormtail. Ron apertou os dedos ao redor da varinha. — O que ele faz? É obviamente mágico...

Ron se aproximou. Estava perto o bastante para ouvir o crepitar do fogo — será que Wormtail conseguia ouvi-lo? Esperava que não. Uma sombra se moveu, e ele se encolheu atrás de um porta-guarda-chuva enorme.

Contou até dez, segurando a respiração, e, quando não foi percebido, espiou cautelosamente por cima de seu esconderijo.

O esconderijo de Wormtail era um lugar estranho, com duas paredes arranhadas, uma janela coberta de tábuas — apesar de estarem do lado de dentro — e uma lareira. Hermione estava sentada no chão, os braços presos atrás de seu corpo por cordas e o rosto molhado de lágrimas, mas com uma expressão selvagem. Wormtail estava acomodado na ponta de uma cama de colunas antiga, esfregando algo dourado entre os dedos. Ron ergueu a varinha, imaginando se conseguiria estuporar Wormtail antes que ele pudesse reagir, mas mudou de ideia por dois motivos; primeiro, se errasse, Wormtail saberia que ele estava ali e poderia machucar Hermione para fazer Ron se revelar, e, segundo, tinha acabado de perceber o que Wormtail segurava.

Era o Vira-Tempo.


	44. Act and React

**Capítulo Quarenta e Quatro  
Act and React  
(Agir e Reagir)**

Ron quase não conseguiu engolir um gemido. O Vira-Tempo não estar em seu lugar ao redor do pescoço de Hermione complicava as coisas; felizmente, Wormtail não sabia o que ele era, mas não podia deixá-lo com ele. Se ele errasse o estupore, Wormtail poderia fugir com ele.

— Eu vou acabar descobrindo, sabe — disse Wormtail, olhando para Hermione. Ele ergueu a corrente para estudar a pequena ampulheta. — Ou você pode me poupar o trabalho e me contar. É algum tipo de relógio? Um alarme?

— Traga até aqui e eu te mostro — falou Hermione, tensa. Ron sentiu suas sobrancelhas se erguerem.

— Claro que vai mostrar — zombou Wormtail.

— Vou mostra — insistiu ela, irritada. — Só porque não quero que você o quebre tentando descobrir o que ele faz.

Wormtail se levantou, mas hesitou.

— É perigoso?

— Ele estava pendurado no meu pescoço — falou Hermione. — O que você acha? — Wormtail se aproximou um pouco dela, e Ron torceu para que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo.

— E agora? — perguntou ele.

— Me dê aqui — falou ela.

— Não! — exclamou Wormtail. — Não até que eu saiba o que é.

— Como é que eu vou te mostrar como funciona se não consigo ver? — brigou Hermione. Wormtail a olhou com desconfiança. — Pelo menos coloque no chão. — Depois de um momento, Wormtail se agachou e colocou o Vira-Tempo no chão. — Eu ainda não consigo ver, está muito longe.

Wormtail olhou para as mãos dela, como se quisesse ter certeza de que estavam amarradas, e se aproximou mais um pouco.

— Não vou chegar mais perto do que isso — falou ele. — Agora, me mostre o que...

Hermione atacou com o pé. Ela acertou o ombro de Wormtail — uma pena não ter acertado o rosto, de verdade — e, depois, soltou o pé em cima do Vira-Tempo, que foi esmagado e quebrado, soltando um tufo azul-claro de magia.

— _Stupefy!_ — exclamou Ron, saindo de seu esconderijo, supondo que essa era a melhor chance que teria. Wormtail girou para desviar do feitiço, protegendo-se atrás da cama. Hermione estava boquiaberta.

— _Ron?_

_— Diffindo._ — As cordas que a prendiam caíram. Um jato de luz vermelha passou perto da orelha de Ron e manchou a parede. Hermione se levantou, e Wormtail apontou a varinha para ela.

— _Protego!_ — falou Ron, pulando na frente de Hermione no último instante, e o segundo estupore voou de volta para Wormtail, mas ele o desviou. Ele quebrou um bule horrível que estava na pilha mais próxima. — _Stupefy!_ — Wormtail se transformou num rato para desviar, passou por baixo da cama e saiu do outro lado como um humano. — _Protego!_ — repetiu. O feitiço amarelo de Wormtail bateu em seu escudo com um baque, forçando-o a recuar alguns passos. — _Incendio!_

A cama pegou fogo, e Wormtail gritou. Hermione puxou Ron pelo corredor mais próximo — infelizmente, era o corredor oposto ao qual Ron usara para entrar, mas proteção era proteção —, e Ron achou que estar longe de Wormtail já era um bom começo. Ele a puxou para a esquerda, por uma passagem estreita entre duas prateleiras velhas, à esquerda mais uma vez, dando a volta numa pilha enorme de chapéus, à direita, passando por um piano de teclas pretas, à esquerda de novo — e aí escorregou até parar em frente à pintura de um cachorro usando uma tiara.

Era um beco sem saída.

O cachorro latiu, e eles viraram, descendo por outro corredor.

— Temos que voltar pra porta — falou Ron, puxando Hermione para a direita. Um feitiço passou roçando no cabelo de Ron e acertou uma armadura, que bamboleou e caiu com um estrondo. Hermione o empurrou para outro corredor e derrubou uma pilha de cadeiras, claramente tentando atrasar Wormtail.

As cadeiras explodiram, derrubando-os. Ron caiu numa pilha empoeirada de tapetes. Pedaços de madeira e cacos de vidro caíram em cima dele, cortando seu rosto, espalhando-se pelo chão, e era tanta poeira que ele quase não conseguia enxergar. Hermione não estava mais ao seu lado, mas achou que conseguia ouvi-la se mexer...

Sua varinha saiu voando de sua mão. Wormtail entrou em seu campo de visão, a varinha apontada para Ron, que ficou tenso, pronto para se jogar para fora do caminho de qualquer feitiço que Wormtail usasse, quando Hermione apareceu atrás de Wormtail, balançando um livro enorme. Ela deve tê-lo atingido, porque Ron ouviu um _thud_, mas não viu, porque estava se jogando contra as pernas de Wormtail.

Os dois foram ao chão, Ron fazendo seu melhor para arrancar a varinha da mão de Wormtail ou, pelo menos, impedi-lo de usá-la. Achou que estava se saindo muito bem; Wormtail era um adulto, mas não era particularmente alto ou forte, enquanto Ron era alto e tinha crescido se atrancando com seus irmãos (exceto Percy) e Ginny. Prendeu o pescoço de Wormtail com o braço e se mexeu, forçando-o a abrir os dedos...

Algo duro acertou a lateral de sua cabeça — parecia um castiçal —, e ele caiu, atordoado, e aí um braço estava ao redor de seu pescoço e a ponta de uma varinha pressionava sua bochecha.

— Solte! — mandou Wormtail, a voz estridente. — Agora!

— Eu não tô... — Ron começou a protestar, mas Wormtail o segurou com mais força.

— Agora! — mandou Wormtail, e Ron virou um pouco a cabeça para ver Hermione, que tinha encontrado a varinha de Ron. Ela claramente a apontava para Wormtail, mas agora a abaixava, os olhos em Ron.

— Não, não solta! — falou Ron. — Fuja... — Engasgou quando Wormtail apertou seu pescoço.

— Eu só preciso de um r-refém! — Com os olhos ainda nele, Hermione soltou a varinha de Ron no chão. — _Stupefy!_ — disse Wormtail, e Hermione caiu no chão. Ron ficou furioso, e aí viu vermelho quando um Estupore também o acertou.

**-x-**

— Você vai ficar?

— Não — respondeu Padfoot, como se lhe doesse dizer isso.

— Mas...

— Não posso ajudar daqui — falou ele. — Não até que algo aconteça. Vou um pouco pro Ministério, ver se Robards descobriu algo enquanto eu estava aqui. Depois, assumindo que tudo esteja bem, vou encontrar o Moony... A lua cheia é hoje. Eu vou contar pra ele sobre o espelho, avisar que talvez eu tenha que ir embora de repente, mas vou ficar com ele, se puder.

— É — falou Harry. — Certo.

— Dora já está em Grimmauld, do lado da lareira da cozinha, e ficará lá a noite toda. Se _qualquer coisa_ acontecer, você fala com ela, e ela vai me buscar. McGonagall sabe que precisa ficar de olho — continuou. — Eu contei pra ela quando cheguei, e mandei uma mensagem pro Snape e pro Olho-Tonto através do Patrono. Dumbledore está com o Hagrid, mas alguém vai chamá-lo assim que ele estiver livre.

— Certo — falou Harry, rouco. Padfoot afastou uma tapeçaria e os levou ao sexto andar por um atalho. — Padfoot, e se não for aqui... e se for do seu lado? E se eles quiserem falar comigo porque algo vai acontecer com você?

— Vou deixar meu Auxiliar aberto a noite toda — falou Padfoot pesadamente. — A Marls vai ficar na casa dela, ouvindo, e Robards vai ficar na dele, também ouvindo. Se algo acontecer, um dos dois vai ficar sabendo. — Harry assentiu, incerto. — _Você_ vai ficar no seu Salão Comunal...

— Mas a audiência do Bicuço tá acontecendo agora — falou. — Draco já desceu, então eu ia descer com Ron e Hermione...

— Nada disso — falou Padfoot, e Harry não podia culpá-lo por dizer isso, mesmo que não gostasse. — Sinto muito, mas sei que Hagrid vai entender. — Sustentou o olhar de Harry até o garoto assentir. — Então: Salão Comunal — falou Padfoot num tom de aviso, quando chegaram à Mulher Gorda. — Fique com a varinha a noite toda, mesmo quando se deitar...

— Não acho que vou dormir — murmurou, e Padfoot o olhou com pena, mas continuou falando.

— Não confie em nada que vir ou ouvir no espelho hoje até ter certeza. Não saia correndo. Converse com Dora ou com um dos professores se algo acontecer. E, pelo amor de Merlin, pense antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

— Certo — falou.

— Certo — repetiu Padfoot, pálido. Ele puxou Harry para um abraço apertado. — Tome cuidado, tá bom? Prometa. — Harry assentiu contra seu ombro. Padfoot o apertou uma última vez e o soltou.

— Pinguicula — falou Harry, entorpecido, e entrou. Parecia que a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória estava ali, conversando e jogando para celebrar o fim das provas. Fred e George brindavam com garrafas de cerveja amanteigada no canto, parecendo mais animados do que nos últimos dias. O que Crouch (ou quem tivesse roubado o espelho) planejava?

— Harry! — chamou Seamus, acenando de onde ele construía uma torre de cartas de Snap Explosivo com Dean e Lavender. Neville tinha perdido uma sobrancelha, e Parvati cheirava à cabelo queimado, e os dois estavam sentados a uma distância segura das cartas. Era Harry ou Padfoot que estava metido em encrencas, ou que ia se meter? — Como você foi?

— Não muito bem, obviamente — sibilou Lavender. Harry achou que não era para ele ter ouvido. — Olhe para a cara dele. — Harry imaginou qual era sua expressão.

— A prova foi... — Harry não conseguia se lembrar de como tinha ido, não conseguia pensar em nada além dos espelhos, de Padfoot e de Comensais da Morte. Seu espelho parecia pesar uma tonelada, e estava esperando que ele queimasse, que uma voz grossa chamasse seu nome e lhe desse notícias terríveis... — tranquila. Eu só... não tô muito bem.

— Você viu alguma coisa? — perguntou Parvati num tom baixo.

— Onde estão o Ron e a Hermione? — perguntou.

— Não sei — falou Dean. — Talvez lá em cima. — Indicou as escadas.

— Valeu — falou Harry, aliviado. Afastou-se, deixando os outros murmurando sobre si.

— Você está bem? — Todos, menos Neville, parecia, que tinha corrido para alcançá-lo. — São... Os Dementadores tão te incomodando? Eu tenho um sapinho de chocolate se...

— Não, Neville, mas obrigado — falou, tentando sorrir. Pareceu-lhe ser muito fraco, mas Neville sorriu de volta, ainda que um pouco incerto. Mas ele não foi embora, preferindo subir as escadas atrás de Harry.

Recomponha-se, Harry disse a si mesmo. _Você já lidou com coisas piores. Não aconteceu nada ainda..._

_Mas vai acontecer_, disse uma voz baixinha, e ele sabia que era verdade, conseguia sentir.

_A Profecia também vai acontecer_, argumentou a outra voz. _E você não perde o controle por causa disso._ A voz era meio parecida com a de Ginny (apesar de ela, é claro, não ter ideia sobre a Profecia).

_Verdade_, murmurou a voz baixinha, e Harry se sentiu bem melhor. Ainda estava ansioso, ainda estava preocupado, mas estava bem.

Neville o observava.

— Eu tô bem — falou e sentiu que deu melhor com sua tentativa de sorrir dessa vez. Abriu a porta do dormitório. Estava vazio. — Tem certeza que eles estavam aqui? — perguntou por cima do ombro.

— Eu não os vi — falou Neville. — Dean só disse que talvez estivessem... Harry? — Harry passou por ele ao voltar a descer, dois degraus de cada vez. Uma desconfiança dançava um pouco além do seu alcance, desconhecida, mas inquietante. — Harry?

Harry se virou para a pessoa mais próxima, que aconteceu de ser Katie.

— Você viu o Ron e a Hermione?

— Não — falou ela. — Não...

— Ginny?! — Deixou Katie lá, sua atenção completamente em Ginny; ela tinha acabado de passar pelo buraco do retrato, coberta de sangue.

— Eu sei — falou ela quando Harry a alcançou. — Estou péssima, mas não é meu. — Ele a encarou. — O Bichento se machucou. Eu o encontrei depois da minha prova de Feitiços, mas não consegui achar a Hermione nem nenhum de vocês, aí eu o levei pra Ala Hospitalar...

— Bichento? — perguntou Harry, rouco. Ele mal reconheceu a própria voz. Sua desconfiança se transformou em certeza e apertou seu peito.

— Acho que ele vai ficar bem — falou Ginny, rápido. — A Madame Pomfrey não ficou muito feliz por eu tê-lo levado até lá, mas eu sei que Hagrid está ocupado com a audiência hoje, então eu não podia... — Ginny ainda falava, mas Harry não conseguia ouvi-la.

Aqui. Harry apalpou o bolso, procurando pela varinha e pelo espelho. _Seja lá o que for, vai acontecer aqui._

— Harry? — Ginny claramente percebera seu humor, porque ela parecia inquieta. — Aconteceu... aconteceu alguma coisa? — Acontecera? Ou estava acontecendo? Ou melhor, _o que_ tinha acontecido...

Olhou para a lareira e, depois, para o buraco do retrato e tomou uma decisão.

— Preciso ir — falou, dando a volta em Ginny. Ela segurou seu braço.

— Onde estão os outros? — Ele balançou a cabeça e soltou seu braço. — Harry...

Mas ele já corria.

Chegou ao escritório de McGonagall em poucos minutos — mais rápido do que achara ser possível — e nem parou para bater na porta, só a abriu. Ela chocou-se violentamente contra a parede e vários livros caíram da prateleira.

¬— _Qual o significado..._ — Ela pareceu reconhecê-lo e parou de falar. Então, ela começou a se levantar, o comportamento diferente. — Potter?

— A...

Passos apressados soaram atrás de Harry, e ele se virou para ver uma Ginny de rosto vermelho e desgrenhada. Ela escorregou até parar ao lado de Harry, ofegante, e McGonagall soltou uma exclamação:

— Minha nossa... Weasley!

— Não... meu — ofegou ela, afastando McGonagall. — É do Bichento...

— O gato da Hermione foi atacado — contou Harry. Ginny assentiu, ainda tentando controlar sua respiração, e McGonagall acenou a varinha. O sangue que cobria a saia e as mãos de Ginny sumiu. — E Hermione e Ron não estão no Salão Comunal. — Não que tivesse perguntado para muitas pessoas, mas, de algum modo, ele sabia. — Seja lá o que vai acontecer, seja lá pra que eles precisam do espelho, vai ser aqui.

— Espelho? — perguntou Ginny. Harry e McGonagall a ignoraram.

— Eles entraram em contato, Potter?

— Não, ma... — O espelho de Harry esquentou um pouco, e a voz de Wormtail chamou seu nome. McGonagall levou um dedo aos lábios, e Ginny assentiu, os olhos arregalados.

Harry saiu do escritório, sentindo-se mais calmo do que há poucos instantes; agora, pelo menos, poderia _fazer_ alguma coisa. Certificou-se de parar em frente a uma parede de pedra simples e tirou o espelho do bolso.

O rosto de Wormtail apareceu na superfície. Ele estava suado, um hematoma começava a aparecer em sua bochecha e um filete de sangue escorria pela lateral de seu rosto, saído de um corte em sua têmpora.

_Bom_, pensou Harry ferozmente.

— Oi, Padfoot — falou Harry severamente. — Você não parece você mesmo... Alguém te acertou com um feitiço de feiura? — Uma risada abafada veio do fundo. _Ron_, pensou Harry, seu coração se apertando; irritação apareceu no rosto de Wormtail. 

— Vai ser uma tarde muito longa se for se comportar assim, Harry.

— Então vamos ser rápidos. — Wormtail se mexeu, e Harry viu uma parede arranhada e uma janela coberta de tábuas atrás dele. Harry se esforçou para que seu entendimento não aparecesse em seu rosto, mas se moveu para que pudesse olhar para o escritório de McGonagall e fingiu escrever no ar. — Eu sei que Ron e Hermione estão com você, então que tal me falar o que eu tenho que fazer para que você os devolva.

— Você não deixa nada passar, né? — murmurou Wormtail.

McGonagall colocou uma pena e um pergaminho no chão; Harry se abaixou e escreveu _CASA DOS GRITOS_, e andou de costas para sair do escritório. Um momento depois, três gatos prateados e uma McGonagall em forma de gato passaram correndo por seus pés.

— E aí? — perguntou. — O que você quer?

— A mesma coisa que eu queria em dezembro — respondeu Wormtail. — A capa.

— E como eu disse em dezembro — respondeu —, ela não está comigo. Só o Padfoot sabe onde está e ele _nunca..._

— ... vai me entregar — terminou Wormtail ironicamente. — É, eu sei. Mas ele vai entregar a você, se você pedir, e vai pedir; como já falou, estou com Ron e Hermione.

— E deixe-me adivinhar — falou Harry, olhando-o duramente. — Eu não posso contar ao Padfoot por que eu quero a capa?

— Diga o que quiser ao Sirius — falou Wormtail, balançando uma mão. — Só a pegue de volta. Conversaremos mais quando estiver com ela.

Seu rosto sumiu, e Harry rosnou, voltando ao escritório de McGonagall, onde Ginny esperava.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou ela.

— Ah, sim — falou. — Tudo ótimo. — Ela riu pelo nariz. Harry fuçou pela lareira; encontrou pó de Flu numa caixinha pequena e jogou uma pitada no fogo.

— Número doze, Grimmauld Place — falou, e Ginny, que parecia prestes a dizer algo, foi se sentar na cadeira de McGonagall. Harry se ajoelhou e colocou a cabeça nas chamas verdes, segurando a respiração para não se engasgar com as cinzas enquanto sua cabeça rodopiava no Flu.

Dora estava na cozinha, como Padfoot tinha dito que ela estaria. Ela derrubou chá na roupa em sua pressa para se levantar, mas não comentou, apenas acenou a varinha para se limpar e foi se ajoelhar em frente a lareira. Ele achava que nunca tinha visto Dora atuando como uma Auror e, ainda que ela não fosse tão séria e prática quanto Padfoot podia ser, havia certa intensidade em sua postura. Ela certamente não era sua versão alegre de sempre; seu cabelo estava escuro, num tom sério de castanho, que a deixava parecida com Andy.

— Chame o Padfoot — falou Harry —, fale pra ele trazer a capa. Wormtail está com Ron e Hermione. — Dora fechou os olhos brevemente e assentiu. — No escritório de McGonagall.

Harry saiu da lareira — ela provavelmente precisaria dela, ou Padfoot precisaria. Ginny o observava da cadeira de McGonagall.

— É melhor você voltar pro Salão Comunal.

— É pra gente ficar aqui — falou ela, oferecendo-lhe o pergaminho em que ele tinha escrito antes. McGonagall tinha adicionado a própria mensagem.

_Se saírem desse escritório antes de eu voltar, considerem-se expulsos._

Harry soltou uma risada bufada.

— E se você for ignorar a ordem — falou Ginny, estudando Harry, como se tentasse descobrir se ele ia ignorar ou não —, acho que tem algum tipo de regra que diz que você precisa de um Weasley quando for enfrentar o perigo.

Harry riu de novo e jogou-se numa das cadeiras em frente à mesa, apenas para se erguer num pulo quando Padfoot passou pelas portas alguns segundos depois. Ele estava com a capa — dobrada de qualquer jeito — em uma mão, e a varinha na outra; ele tinha uma expressão tão furiosa em seu rosto, que Harry duvidava que ele precisaria de qualquer um dos objetos. Era bacana, de um jeito terrível, tê-lo ali; não era sempre que podiam lidar com esse tipo de coisa juntos.

— Peter está com Ron e Hermione?

— Ele tá na Casa dos Gritos. McGonagall foi atrás dele. — Seria bom se as coisas se resolvessem facilmente, mas, de algum modo, Harry duvidava que seria o caso. Padfoot colocou uma mão no seu ombro e o apertou.

— Só o Peter? Ou os outros estão com ele?

— Acho que ele tá sozinho por enquanto — falou. Se Crouch ou Polkov estivessem com ele, eles certamente teriam curado seu rosto antes que ele falasse com Harry pelo espelho.

O fogo ficou verde e Dora saiu dele.

— Acabei de contar pra Marlene — disse ela. — Ela vai avisar o Remus que você não vai pra lá, depois ela vai encontrar o Robards e esperar até que a gente saiba mais. — Olhou para Ginny, ainda acomodada na cadeira de McGonagall, e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — ‘Noite, _professora._

— Senhora Lupin — falou Ginny, numa imitação muito boa de McGonagall. Dora riu, e Harry conseguiu oferecer um sorriso fraco, mas Padfoot não parecia nada impressionado.

— Dora...

— Sirius — falou ela num tom parecido. Padfoot abriu a boca, mas ela o interrompeu. — Se você vai falar qualquer coisa que não seja _obrigado por vir_, eu nem quero ouvir. Eu sou uma Auror, e meu treinamento foi melhor que o seu, aliás, graças ao tempo que passei na França.

— Dora, por favor — falou ele, olhando para sua barriga.

_O bebê_, pensou Harry, olhando para Dora com receio. Ela se apoiou na mesa de McGonagall, os braços cruzados e a varinha em mãos.

— Isso não foi um agradecimento — comentou ela, franzindo o cenho.

— Não, não foi — disse Padfoot. — Foi um “por favor, vá pra casa”. Você ainda não perdeu alguém da família pro Peter. — Ele voltou a olhar para sua barriga. — Vamos deixar as coisas assim.

Ela olhou para Harry e, depois, para Padfoot, mordaz, e disse:

— É o que planejo.

— _Dora..._

— Vocês não são da família? — perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Um silêncio pesado preencheu o escritório por alguns momentos, e aí Padfoot xingou. Dora tinha ganhado; Harry conseguia sentir no cheiro dele.

— Certo — falou ele, impaciente, olhando para Dora, Harry e Ginny. — Certo, tá. Fiquem. Mas ninguém vai sair desse escritório sem minha permissão. Entenderam? — Ele voltou a olhá-los, como se os desafiasse a contrariá-lo.

Harry voltou a se sentar, e Dora se ajeitou até estar acomodada na ponta da mesa. Ginny ficou onde estava, mas com os olhos um pouco mais arregalados do que antes.

— Bom — suspirou Padfoot e apoiou-se na parede para esperar.


	45. School Under Lockdown

**Capítulo Quarenta e Cinco  
School Under Lockdown  
(Escola Sitiada)**

No começo, Draco não pensou nada demais sobre o atraso de seus amigos. Granger era pontual por natureza, mas os outros não eram; Weasley era despreocupado demais para dar atenção a algo pequeno como o tempo, e Potter tinha uma habilidade única para se distrair. Entre chamadas de Black pelo espelho, Wood e o time de Quadribol, Creevey, sua câmera e perguntas, conversas estranhas com Lovegood e Zabini e a curiosidade — ocasionalmente perigosa — própria de Potter, era honestamente surpreendente que ele conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa.

Além do mais, quando Draco, seu pai e irmão chegaram à cabana de Hagrid, Dumbledore já estava lá e foi mais do que capaz de entreter Draco. Apesar das poucas palavras que trocara com ele durante seu primeiro ano, Draco nunca interagira muito com o diretor, mas sentia bastante admiração pelo homem depois de poucos minutos; qualquer pessoa que conseguisse lidar com o pai e com Fudge tão facilmente, com nada mais do que perguntas educadas e sorrisos vagos, era totalmente merecedora de admiração.

Mas, quando uma McGonagall desgrenhada e corada interrompeu a defesa de Bicuço e foi embora com Dumbledore, os outros três ainda não tinham chegado.

Já tinha se passado quase uma hora, e Draco agora tinha certeza de que eles não iam aparecer. Por mais envolvidos que eles estivessem com a pesquisa e por mais que gostassem de Hagrid, seja lá o que os impedira de aparecer devia ser importantíssimo, embora Draco não tivesse ideia do que podia ser.

Talvez Granger tivesse reprovado em sua prova e estivesse inconsolável... Mas será que Estudos Muggle podia mesmo ser tão difícil para uma nascida muggle? Ou talvez Weasley Um e Dois tivessem se machucado com algum experimento ou pegadinha, e Weasley estivesse os acompanhando na Ala Hospitalar. Ou talvez Potter tivesse se deparado com algum plano maligno que precisava ser resolvido antes do jantar e tivesse decidido que era ele quem ia resolvê-lo.

Mas nada disso explicava por que os três estavam ausentes; se um estivesse ocupado, certamente os outros dois teriam descido.

_Mas talvez seja melhor assim_, pensou Draco, triste, olhando para Hagrid, cujas lágrimas secaram enquanto esperavam; ele estava sentado, quieto e de olhos inchados, um lenço amarelo e azul com estampas florais pendurado em uma mão.

— Eu realmente acho melhor esperarmos o diretor voltar antes de... darmos cabo... — falou Fudge, torcendo seu chapéu com as mãos. — Ele insistiu para estar presente.

Hydrus, que se dignou a encostar na cadeira em que estava sentado, mas nada mais em todo o tempo que estavam ali, se remexeu para se afastar de Canino; o cachorro enorme abandonou seu lugar ao lado de Draco e foi descansar a cabeça na perna de Hagrid.

— Se ele queria estar presente, não devia ter ido embora — falou o pai. — Digo para seguirmos com as coisas. — Draco manteve o rosto inexpressivo, recusando-se a dar a satisfação ao pai.

— Bem... sim, talvez... — disse Fudge. — Se todos forem a favor? — O velho Leeche não falou nada; ele tinha cochilado há vinte minutos, mas Draco achava que ninguém tinha percebido. Macnair também ficou em silêncio. Ele nem se virou da janela, por onde observava Bicuço desde que a decisão fora tomada, mas ele ergueu a mão para acariciar seu machado.

Draco engoliu e desviou os olhos.

— Bem — disse Fudge, claramente decepcionado com as respostas. Ele olhou para o pai. — Não há motivo para prolongarmos esse dissabor... certamente Dumbledore entenderá... — O pai assentiu, e Fudge pigarreou. — Está bem. A notificação oficial de execução... você terá de assiná-la como testemunha, Hagrid, e você também, Macnair, então prestem atenção...

Macnair deu as costas para a janela.

— Por decisão — leu Fudge — da Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas, o Hipogrifo Bicuço... — O pai olhou na direção de Draco mais uma vez, claramente esperando uma reação. Draco não a deu e manteve o rosto inexpressivo, apesar de seu coração estar apertado. — ... será executado no dia...

Hagrid soltou um soluço alto, e o aperto no peito de Draco aumentou ainda mais, como cobras. Sentiu sua máscara se perder.

— Por favor, não faça isso, pai — falou. — Por favor.

— A Comissão tomou a decisão — falou o pai, erguendo uma sobrancelha —, não eu.

_Mentira_, comentou a mente de Draco.

— Por favor — repetiu Draco.

Mas, apesar de ter a impressão de que o pai estava satisfeito por Draco estar implorando, soube que não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Fudge terminou sua leitura, e Hagrid tentava assinar o pergaminho; sua mão tremia tanto, que ele quebrou três penas antes de conseguir assinar.

— Macnair.

Macnair se afastou da janela e rabiscou o pergaminho, um brilho ansioso nos olhos.

— Eu sinto muito — falou Draco para Hagrid. — Eu achei...

— Você fez o que pôde — falou Hagrid, choroso, dando um tapinha no ombro de Draco. — Não é sua culpa...

_Mas se eu não tivesse contado ao pai que libertei o Dobby, ele não teria ficado tão bravo..._

Draco se levantou tão rápido que derrubou a cadeira, o que queria dizer alguma coisa, já que os móveis de Hagrid eram enormes e pesados.

— Draco... — falou o pai em tom de aviso.

— Banheiro — falou Draco e foi para o banheiro de Hagrid. Fechou a pesada porta atrás de si. Estivera naquele banheiro exatamente uma vez antes, no primeiro ano, e ficara horrorizado por ser tão primitivo. Não tinha melhorado em nada nos dois últimos anos; havia uma tina de água com um balde, que Draco assumir ser usado para limpar o vaso sanitário enorme, e mais nada. Apesar disso, o cômodo lhe seria útil: — Dobby! — sibilou, cruzando os dedos.

— Isso é ridículo — falou o pai, e Draco o ouviu se levantar. — Draco, saia daí imediatamente...

— Deixe o garoto, Malfoy — falou Hagrid, fungando.

Dobby apareceu com um estalo baixo, e Draco mergulhou para cobrir sua boca com a mão antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Os dois ficaram imóveis — Dobby com os olhos enormes e confusos — por alguns segundos, mas ninguém pareceu ter ouvido algo do outro lado da porta.

— Você está no meu caminho — falou o pai curtamente. Dobby soltou um guincho abafado ao ouvir a voz do pai.

— Eu quero estar — respondeu Hagrid, a voz mais próxima que a do pai. — É minha casa, e se Draco quer usar o banheiro, ele pode usar!

Draco pressionou um dedo nos próprios lábios e soltou Dobby, que observava a porta, trêmulo.

— Tem um Hipogrifo lá fora — murmurou Draco. — Uma coisa parecida com um cavalo. Preciso que você o leve embora... agora. Por favor. Se não levar, vão matá-lo. — Dobby parecia perplexo. — Por favor. Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Lento e ansioso, Dobby assentiu.

— _Obrigado_ — falou Draco. — Agora vá... e não deixe que te vejam! — Ele sumiu sem fazer nenhum som.

O coração de Draco estava disparado. Gostaria de jogar água no rosto para se acalmar, mas não sabia se a água da tina estava limpa; provavelmente não, já que Hagrid a enchia no lago ou em algum pântano na floresta.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, deixando o rosto inexpressivo por hábito, antes de perceber que era melhor não o fazer. Se parecesse muito calmo, o pai ficaria desconfiado.

Draco abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro secando a boca na manga só por aparência.

Hagrid, que parecia ter ficado parado na frente da porta, saiu do caminho.

— Você está horrível — falou Hydrus.

— Você está bem?

Draco assentiu para Hagrid, olhando de soslaio para o pai e desviando os olhos, como se estivesse envergonhado. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu o pai torcer os lábios em desgosto.

— Lucius — disse Fudge —, se o menino está doente, talvez seja melhor ele ficar aqui dentro...

Os olhos de Hydrus brilharam, e Draco soube que ele estava prestes a dizer que não estava bem, mas o pai falou primeiro.

— Ele está bem — disse o pai, usando os olhos para desafiar Draco a discordar. Era bastante tentador discordar só pelo prazer de fazê-lo, mas se Dobby tivesse conseguido cumprir seu pedido, então Draco queria ir junto e ver a reação do pai. Não respondeu. — Vamos?

Draco olhou para Macnair, com o machado em mãos, esperando perto da porta sem conseguir esconder sua impaciência. Depois olhou pela janela, para Bicuço, que ainda estava no jardim de Hagrid.

_Ele ainda está lá..._

Fudge acordou Leeche e o ajudou a ir até a porta. Hagrid voltou a chorar, e Hydrus parecia pronto para vomitar.

Draco se sentia verdadeiramente mal agora; pedir que o pobre Dobby desse um jeito de mover um Hipogrifo era algo enorme. E se ele não conseguisse? Dobby não era muito alto nem muito forte, coisas que Bicuço era. E se Bicuço atacasse Dobby, como atacara Hydrus? E se Dobby fosse visto? O pai saberia que Draco tinha pedido que ele estivesse lá e ele certamente contaria ao Ministro. E se Dobby e Draco fossem para Azkaban?

— Venha, Draco — falou o pai, gesticulando.

— Venha, Draco — imitou Hydrus, murmurando, a voz amargurada. Fudge o olhou, confuso. O pai não o escutara; ele segurou o ombro de Draco, apertando os dedos quando o menino tentou se soltar e o guiou até a porta.

Draco sentia como se o coração estivesse na garganta quando chegou do lado de fora. O sol começava a se pôr, dando lugar a uma noite anormalmente fria, e Draco quase não conseguiu olhar, porque se Bicuço ainda estivesse ali, como estivera há um minuto, então Dobby tinha fracassado, tinha...

— Minha nossa — falou Fudge. A mão do pai convulsionou em seu ombro. O seu coração falhou uma batida quando olhou para o jardim vazio.

— Onde está ele? — perguntou Leeche, olhando para Macnair. Ele jogou o machado contra o espantalho de Hagrid com uma pancada, e a palha voou para todos os lados.

— Eu o vi agora mesmo, pela janela — disse Fudge. Hydrus olhou ao redor, assentindo, e Draco achou que ele parecia um pouco aliviado. Hagrid soltou um urro de felicidade e começou a soluçar.

— Foi-se — balbuciou ele. — Foi-se, ele foi embora! Deve ter se soltado!

O pai se virou para Draco, a mão se apertando.

— Conveniente, não é — sibilou ele —, que seus colegas de Casa não tenham vindo. Eles o roubaram...

— Pai — falou Draco, levando mão ao peito em surpresa —, você sabe o que o Hipogrifo fez ao Hydrus. Como alguém teria conseguido se aproximar de uma criatura tão perigosa para roubá-la?

— _Onde_ ele está?

— Aqui é que não está, aparentemente.

O pai se moveu como se fosse pegar a varinha, mas a exclamação de surpresa de Fudge o parou.

— Que diabos...?! — Quatro figuras em vassouras apareceram sobre a floresta; uma das figuras voou em direção aos portões da escola, duas passaram rapidamente em direção ao castelo e a quarta parou diretamente na frente deles. — Dumbledore?! — exclamou, e era mesmo o diretor.

Seu chapéu púrpura estava torto e sua barba tinha sido jogada por cima de seu ombro. Teria sido uma cena engraçada, se não fosse pela expressão séria em seu rosto.

— Voar? — quis saber Fudge. — Você foi embora correndo para voar?!

— Dois alunos estão desaparecidos — falou Dumbledore.

— Os amigos de Draco certamente — falou o pai. — Não se preocupe, Dumbledore; eles logo vão aparecer, com o Hipogrifo roubado e tudo. — Olhou duramente para Draco.

— Está me dizendo que Peter Pettigrew também sequestrou o Bicuço? — Dumbledore olhou para o pai com incredulidade. O rosto do pai assumiu um tom engraçado de vermelho e ele começou a gaguejar. — São notícias perturbadoras, de fato. — Draco viu um breve brilho de divertimento nos olhos do diretor, mas ele sumiu logo.

Aí Draco entendeu o que o diretor tinha dito.

— Pettigrew? — perguntaram ele e Fudge em uníssono.

— Ele sequestrou alunos? — perguntou Fudge, torcendo as mãos. — Os Aurores...

— Eles já têm conhecimento da situação — respondeu Dumbledore pesadamente.

— Potter — falou Draco, entorpecido. — Foi o Potter, né. — Sempre era Potter.

— Não o Harry! — disse Hagrid, perplexo.

— Não dessa vez — respondeu Dumbledore em voz baixa. Draco relaxou, aliviado. — O senhor Potter está seguro no escritório da professora McGonagall.

— E os outros? — perguntou Draco. Era difícil de ter certeza por causa da barba, mas Draco achava que os cantos da boca do diretor tinham sido puxados para baixo.

— Sugiro que vocês entrem — falou Dumbledore, indicando a cabana de Hagrid. — Alastor foi chamar os Dementadores dos portões e, logo, eles vão patrulhar a propriedade, com instruções de parar qualquer pessoa que encontrem.

— Acho melhor ir embora mesmo — falou o pai.

— Infelizmente ninguém poderá sair até os alunos serem encontrados — disse Dumbledore. — A escola está sitiada.

Como se tivesse sido combinado, a voz de McGonagall ecoou por toda a propriedade, anunciado que a escola estava sitiada e mandando que os alunos voltassem para suas Casas _imediatamente_. Draco trocou um olhar com Hydrus, que estava pálido e incerto.

— Vou esperar no castelo — disse o pai.

— É claro — disse Dumbledore educadamente. — Certamente conseguiremos encontrar uma sala de aula vazia na qual possa esperar...

— Sala de aula vazia? — zombou o pai. — Sou um membro do Conselho Diretor...

— Ah, posso pedir que um dos funcionários fique com você, é claro, para que não fique desprotegido...

— O Severus, talvez? — perguntou o pai.

— Não, o Severus não, ele é meramente um professor de Poções — falou Dumbledore. O brilho tinha voltado aos seus olhos. — Acho melhor que seja o Alastor. Ele é um ex-Auror, mais do que capaz de garantir sua segurança. — Assentiu para si mesmo.

— Isso não será necessário — disse o pai, tenso.

— Não será um problema — garantiu Dumbledore. — Afinal, não temos motivos para arriscar a segurança de um dos membros do Conselho Diretor... — O pai não parecia ter resposta para isso, mas seu maxilar estava tenso. — Hagrid, acredito que consiga proteger os jovens senhores Malfoy, o Ministro e seus convidados?

— É claro, senhor — falou Hagrid, ajeitando-se. — Eles estarão seguros comigo.

— Maravilhoso — disse Dumbledore. — Entrem, então. Vamos, Lucius. — Passou uma perna por cima da vassoura. — Infelizmente tenho apenas uma vassoura, mas o tempo é essencial...

**-x-**

— ... sinais de que eles ou qualquer outra pessoa tenha estado lá recentemente — falou McGonagall, cansada. Ela tinha expulsado Ginny de sua cadeira assim que voltara e acomodara-se. Ela parecia precisar.

— Mas eu vi...

— Tenho certeza, senhor Potter — falou ela. — A Casa dos Gritos está vazia.

O som de passos veio do lado de fora, e Harry, Padfoot e McGonagall ergueram os olhos instantes antes de Ginny e Dora.

Cedric Diggory e outro garoto da Lufa-Lufa apareceram no corredor do lado de fora, ambos carregando livros da biblioteca; os dois hesitaram ao olhar para dentro do escritório. A porta estava abeta, e McGonagall provavelmente assumira que só seriam interrompidos por professores. Os olhos de Cedric pousaram em Harry, curiosos. McGonagall suspirou e começou a se levantar, mas aí ouviram mais passos do lado de fora e voz de Snape:

— Vinte pontos da Lufa-Lufa, Diggory, e vinte de você também, Stebbins. — Os dois garotos se encolheram, olhando para uma ponta do corredor.

— Quarenta pontos? Por quê?! — perguntou Stebbins. 

— Por chegarem ao quinto ano sem entender o significado da palavra _imediatamente_ — falou Snape, aparecendo na porta.

— Isso não é just...

Mas Cedric segurou o braço do outro menino e o puxou pelo corredor, lançando um último olhar preocupado para dentro do escritório de McGonagall.

Snape entrou um momento depois, os olhos correndo pelos ocupantes do escritório antes de pousarem em McGonagall.

Ela crispava os lábios, mas não falou nada além de:

— O Flu, Snape?

— Desligado — respondeu curtamente. Ela assentiu. Snape assentiu, olhou para baixo, depois para Ginny, quase culpado, antes de se fixar em Harry.

— Granger e Weasley estão com Pettigrew — desprezo apareceu no cheiro de Snape quando ele mencionou Wormtail, mas quase não apareceu em seu rosto —, mas... e o Draco?

— Com Hagrid. — Dumbledore entrou no escritório cheio. Ele olhou para Padfoot, Dora e os dois professores com calma, sorriu gentilmente para Ginny e, por fim, encontrou os olhos de Harry, procurando por algo. Harry nem tinha percebido que estava preocupado com Draco até sentir algo se acalmar com as palavras de Dumbledore. De fato, só a presença dele já era reconfortante; assim como acontecia com Padfoot, Harry era extremamente grato pelo diretor estar lá.

— E Lucius e o Ministro? — perguntou McGonagall, voltando a crispar os lábios.

— Os dois decidiram ficar com o Hagrid e certamente estão saboreando um bolo de pedra ou um sanduíche de arminho — respondeu Dumbledore, e sua barba tremeu. Padfoot sorriu. — Agora — e Dumbledore voltou a ficar sério —, o Flu?

— Fechado — falou Snape. Dumbledore assentiu.

— Eu mesmo aumentei os feitiços de proteção da escola — contou Dumbledore —, para abranger uma boa parte da floresta, a trilha até Hogsmeade, Dedosdemel, a passagem até lá, e a Casa dos Gritos. Minerva?

— Filius e Pomona estão supervisionando o retorno dos alunos aos Salões Comunais — respondeu rapidamente. — Percy Weasley está cuidando dos Grifinórios... Ou cuidando o máximo possível. — Ginny sorriu. — Eu já o avisei de onde vocês estão, Potter, Weasley. — Ela os olhou com severidade.

— Farley e Wilkes estão supervisionando os Sonserinos — falou Snape.

— Muito bem. — Dumbledore olhou para Padfoot. — Consegue pensar em mais alguma precaução, Sirius?

— Eu não lembrava que tinha te contato sobre a Dedosdemel — refletiu Padfoot, olhando para Dumbledore.

— Dedosdemel?

— Depois de Peter ter fugido de Azkaban, Sirius me contou sobre diferentes formas que ele poderia usar para entrar na escola. Uma dessas formas era por uma passagem no terceiro andar, que sai no porão da Dedosdemel.

— No terceiro... _onde?_ — perguntou McGonagall.

— A estátua da bruxa de um olho só — falou Harry, impaciente. Eles não tinham tempo para isso, não quando Ron e Hermione estavam com Wormtail. McGonagall o olhou duramente, Snape com amargura, e Dumbledore e Dora o olharam com divertimento, antes de Padfoot o salvar.

— Quando estávamos na escola, acabamos descobrindo a passagem e o feitiço que a abre.

— _Como?_ — perguntou ela num fio de voz, desviando os olhos de Harry para focá-los em Padfoot. — A gente acaba pensando que vocês não tinham nada melhor para fazer quando eram alunos, exceto marotar por aí, inspecionando as paredes! — Padfoot abriu a boca, mas McGonagall se virou para Dumbledore antes que ele pudesse falar. — E _você_, Albus, devia ter dito algo sobre essa passagem secreta há muito tempo!

— Eu ergui proteções assim que fiquei sabendo dela — garantiu Dumbledore. — Mandei os retratos do corredor ficarem de olho e coloquei uma linha de idade. Nenhum maior de idade conseguirá entrar ou sair por ela, seja como humano seja como animal.

— Você considerou como os anos passam para cachorros? — perguntou Padfoot, pensativo. — Ou como os anos passam para ratos, como...

— _Padfoot!_ — falou Harry. Interromper os professores era uma coisa, mas Padfoot era outra completamente diferente, até onde Harry se importava.

— Está segura — falou Dumbledore.

Os lábios de McGonagall estavam mais finos do que Harry já tinha visto, mas sua expressão se suavizou quando olhou para Harry:

— Nesse caso — falou ela —, temos assuntos mais urgentes para tratar.

— Chaves de Portal — falou Padfoot, apontando para Dumbledore. — Crouch é bom com elas. Se ele estiver envolvido, ou se ele tiver dado uma a Wormtail, pode ser que ela passe pelas proteções da escola. Lembro do Ministério? — Dumbledore correu uma mão pela barba, franzindo o cenho. — Eu tenho pesquisado bastante sobre o assunto... principalmente com uma antiga redação de Crouch e longas sessões com o Esquadrão.

— Conseguiria impedir que uma Chave de Portal dele saísse? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Acho que sim — respondeu, mas sem muita certeza.

— Muito bem — falou Dumbledore, gesticulando. — Venha co...

Harry se torceu quando o espelho esquentou, e todos se viraram para ele.

— Harry Potter — chamou Wormtail. Padfoot rosnou quando Harry tirou o espelho do bolso e esticou a mão. — Harry? — Harry passou o espelho para Padfoot. Ele se afastou de Dora, claramente não querendo que Wormtail soubesse que ela estava ali, e gesticulou para que todos ficassem quietos. Aí, ele ativou o espelho, porque Wormtail falou com ele: — Olá, Sirius — suspirou, sem parecer surpreso por vê-lo —, o Harry está por aí?

— Se você se entregar agora, Peter — falou Padfoot brevemente, ignorando sua pergunta —, talvez você ainda tenha uma chance. Onde você está, e onde estão Ron e Hermione?

— Onde está o Harry? — repetiu Wormtail.

— Ele está aqui, ouvindo, mas você...

— Harry — chamou Wormtail —, pode tirar o espelho do Sirius, por favor? Quero falar com você.

— Você vai falar comigo — disse Padfoot. — Não com o Harry...

Um grito rouco de dor veio do espelho.

— Ron. — Ginny só mexeu os lábios, mas Harry não precisava que ela falasse; ele reconhecera a voz. Em seu rosto, Harry viu a mesma fúria preocupada que sentia. McGonagall também reconhecera; ela levara uma mão à boca e parecia muito velha.

— Chame o Harry — falou Wormtail, interrompendo o silêncio do escritório.

— Peter...

Mas Harry foi parar ao lado de Padfoot, que o olhou com um misto de desaprovação e preocupação. Harry apertou o maxilar, e Padfoot afastou um pouco o espelho, para que os dois pudessem vê-lo. Wormtail estava no mesmo lugar de antes, na frente de uma parede que Harry tinha certeza fazer parte da Casa dos Gritos.

— Vejo que conseguiu localizar o Sirius — falou Wormtail —, mas ele trouxe a capa?

— Estamos com ela — falou Harry, vendo Moony entrar mancando.

— Mostre — pediu Wormtail, os olhos brilhando.

Harry esticou uma mão, e Ginny foi em direção a capa que estava sobre a mesa, mas Moody a parou com um braço coberto de cicatrizes. Ele lhe ofereceu um amontoado cintilante. Harry o pegou, um pouco confuso; parecia sua capa, mas não era. Era um pouco menor, um pouco mais fina, e o brilho era um pouco diferente, assim como os desenhos no tecido. Parecia que alguém tinha tentado copiar sua capa, e ele começava a inclinar a cabeça para Moody quando entendeu.

— Aqui — falou, voltando a entrar no campo de visão do espelho. Passou a capa de uma mão para outra, para que Wormtail visse que elas desapareciam e reapareciam. Dumbledore, McGonagall e Moody saíram do escritório, e Harry conseguia ouvi-los murmurar indistintamente no corredor.

— Aproxime mais — pediu ele. Harry ficou aliviado por Wormtail não estar perto o bastante para sentir o cheiro da trapaça; ele só podia se basear em suas expressões, e era fácil não permitir que nada além de raiva aparecesse. Wormtail mordeu o lábio, olhando de Harry para Padfoot e para a capa. — Parece fácil demais. — Padfoot xingou.

— Onde estão Ron e Hermione? — perguntou Harry. Wormtail o olhou de um jeito quase curioso e pareceu relaxar.

— Eu te mostro — falou. — Mas só a você. — Olhou duramente para Padfoot. — Pegue a capa e me encontre no corredor do quarto andar. Tem um vaso enorme no meio do corredor... Eu vou te espe...

— Harry não vai chegar nem perto de você — falou Padfoot, irritado. — Eu vou, desarmado...

— Não estarei lá se for você — disse Wormtail —, ou qualquer outro funcionário ou aluno.

— Peter...

— Não dificulte as coisas, Sirius — falou Wormtail, estalando a língua. — Ron e Hermione não ficarão agradecidos. — Ele olhou para Harry. — A gente se vê quando você chegar lá.

O espelho se apagou.


	46. An End To Negotiations

**Capítulo Quarenta e Seis  
An End To Negotiations  
(O Fim das Negociações)**

— Você não vai — disse Padfoot, estudando a mão estendida de Harry por um momento antes de colocar o espelho nela.

— Obviamente — brigou McGonagall, olhando para Harry de uma forma que o desafiava a protestar. Harry quase o fez; não queria ir para o que sabia ser uma armadilha, mas também não queria deixar Ron e Hermione à mercê de Wormtail. Por eles, iria... Que outra escolha tinha? — A pergunta é: quem mandaremos?

— Não o Harry — falou Padfoot firmemente.

— Ninguém está sugerindo que o Harry vá — falou Dumbledore, calmo, e Padfoot pareceu relaxar.

— O Harry tá sugerindo — murmurou ele. Como um, os professores, Dora e Padfoot se viraram para olhá-lo (no caso de Padfoot e McGonagall, era mais para encarar). — Quais outras escolhas nós temos?

— Eu vou — disse Ginny, quebrando o silêncio tenso. — Wormtail não quer um Auror ou um professor, mas Harry _não pode_ ir, porque é o Harry. — Harry a olhou feio, e Ginny percebeu. — Ron é meu irmão — disse ela, erguendo o queixo. — Tenho tanto direito de salvá-lo quanto você.

— Ele disse que não estaria lá se algum outro aluno aparecesse — falou Harry, e Ginny juntou as sobrancelhas, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, McGonagall disse num tom furioso.

— _Nenhum_ dos dois irá _salvar_ ninguém!

— Grifinórios — murmuraram Snape e Moody.

— Eu não _quero_ ir — falou Harry, e Padfoot bufou. — Mas não podemos... — se alguém notou sua voz falhar na última palavra, não mencionaram — deixar Hermione e Ron...

— Harry — disse Padfoot, gentil —, fique quieto. Alguém tem Polissuco por aqui? — Ele olhou ao redor do escritório. A esperança se fez notar no peito de Harry, mas logo perdeu a força; se tivessem Polissuco, ele não precisaria ir, mas alguém iria. Seria Padfoot ou Dora? Um dos professores? Snape balançou a cabeça, assim como Moody.

— Não tenho Polissuco — disse Dora, sorrindo —, mas tenho algo melhor... — E seu rosto começou a se transformar no de Harry. Ela cresceu alguns centímetros, seu cabelo ficou bagunçado, e Harry observou com fascinação mórbida quando uma cicatriz conhecia marcou sua testa. Moody assentiu sua aprovação. Dumbledore alisou a barba, pensativo. — Só preciso dos seus óculos e uniforme... pelo cheiro.

— Não — disse Harry, balançando a cabeça. Dora colocou as mãos no quadril de um jeito que Harry achava nunca ter feito na vida. — O bebê, Dora... — Padfoot, que parecia aliviado por um momento, ficou aflito com o lembrete.

— O bebê e eu estamos bem — falou ela com confiança demais para que estivesse sendo honesta. — Vamos levar a capa do Olho-Tonto, fazer a troca, e isso tudo terá terminado até o jantar. Além do mais, não tô ouvindo ideias melhores.

— Mas ele não vai deixar a gente fazer a troca — disse Harry. — É uma armadilha, tem que ser. Se não fosse, por que ele iria querer que eu fosse, se não para conversar ou... ou...?

— Sem ofensas, Potter, é porque você é o único que ele tem chance de vencer... — respondeu Moody.

— Em um luta justa — murmurou Padfoot —, mas não será justa, é o Wormtail.

— Mais motivos ainda, então — falou McGonagall.

— Não necessariamente — disse Snape. — Potter tem o hábito de ser notoriamente sortudo em circunstâncias extenuantes...

— Não vamos depender da sorte — ralhou Padfoot, e Snape (surpreendentemente) fez um gesto para aplacá-lo.

— A única coisa que _estamos_ fazendo — falou Dora —, é perdendo tempo.

Harry e Padfoot cederam pouco graciosamente; Padfoot transfigurou uma linha em óculos que eram idênticos aos de Harry — só que Dora conseguia ver por trás deles — e um elfo doméstico foi chamado com um par limpo de vestes. Harry e Dora foram se trocar no banheiro mais próximo — Harry vestiu as vestes novas, Dora as que Harry estivera usando, na esperança de que o cheiro de Harry melhorasse ainda mais seu disfarce. Não havia muito o que ela podia fazer quanto ao inchaço de sua barriga, mas o uniforme da escola o escondia bem o bastante.

Quando voltaram, McGonagall tinha ido levar Ginny de volta ao Salão Comunal, Moody estava no corredor, conversando com o que parecia ser Marlene e Robards em seu Auxiliar, e Dumbledore e Padfoot estavam em pé, enquanto Snape esperava perto da prateleira.

— Nymphadora — ela se contorceu, mas não protestou — precisará da sua varinha, Harry — falou Dumbledore pesadamente. Fazia sentido, é claro; quanto menos Wormtail tivesse para questionar o disfarce de Dora, melhor, mas Harry ainda se sentiu estranhamente perdido ao entregá-la.

Dora a balançou, testando, e uma pena sobre a mesa de McGonagall se transformou em uma folha longa e verde. Ela assentiu.

— Como estou?

Padfoot a estudou criticamente, olhando de Harry para ela, antes de bagunçar ainda mais o cabelo dela e lhe dizer para franzir mais o cenho. Harry franziu o cenho só para perceber que estava dando ainda mais motivo para o conselho de Padfoot e mudar sua expressão. Padfoot a cheirou duas vezes e mandou Harry esfregar os cabelos e os braços dela para que o cheiro dele ficasse bastante proeminente.

— Eu ainda consigo distingui-los — falou Padfoot quando Harry terminou. — Mas duvido que muitas outras pessoas consigam. — Pendurou a capa de Moody no braço dela. — Espelho? — pediu, olhando para Harry. Ele o entregou a Dora, também. — Está com o Auxiliar? — Ela apalpou o bolso, assentindo. — E sabe para onde vai?

— Não sou tão velha assim — disse, revirando os olhos.

— Está bem — cedeu Padfoot, relutante. — Vamos com você por uma parte do caminho, depois vamos ao escritório de Dumbledore para erguer as proteções contra Chaves de Portal. — Ele deve ter visto a expressão no rosto de Harry. — Não deve demorar muito — adicionou. — Você vai esperar aqui com Snape. — A expressão de Snape era tensa.

Padfoot ofereceu algo longo e fino a Harry enquanto Dora e Dumbledore iam para o corredor.

Harry reconheceu a antiga varinha de seu pai. Snape também pareceu reconhecer, porque ele torceu os lábios, mas guardou para si mesmo qualquer opinião que tivesse.

— Eu a peguei com a capa — falou Padfoot com um bom humor meio sombrio —, achei que um de nós ia acabar sem a varinha. Não posso dizer que tô feliz de estar certo...

Harry fechou os dedos ao redor dela, sentindo-se muito melhor por ter cedido a sua varinha para Dora.

Padfoot apertou seu ombro e foi embora. Harry se sentou sob o olhar atento de Snape, para esperar e torcer.

**-x-**

— ... espero que Harry e Severus tenham sido civis — comentou Dumbledore, quando eles voltavam para o escritório de McGonagall num passo apressado.

— Eu não me importo se foram ou não — respondeu Sirius —, desde que Harry ainda esteja lá quando chegarmos. — Não achava que Harry tentaria andar pela escola sozinho (no mínimo, ele colocaria Dora em risco), mas era _Harry_. Ainda assim, Snape não hesitaria em amaldiçoá-lo se ele tentasse sair e provavelmente não seria muito gentil.

Certamente, tão logo entraram no campo de audição de Harry, ele apareceu no corredor, e Sirius ouviu uma cadeira arranhar o chão e Snape dizer:

— Potter, _sente..._

Mas os ombros de Harry caíram um pouco ao vê-los — Sirius achou que era alívio e decepção — e, um momento depois, Snape saiu do escritório e também os viu. Ele voltou a entrar, mas Harry esperou. Ele estava nervoso, Sirius conseguia sentir em seu cheiro.

— Como foi? — perguntou ele.

— As proteções foram ajustadas — respondeu Dumbledore.

— Onde os outros estão? — perguntou Sirius.

— Moody...

— Professor Moody, Harry — corrigiu Dumbledore gentilmente.

— Certo — disse ele. — Desculpe. Ele foi tentar seguir a Dora através das paredes. — Indicou um olho. — E M... A professora — olhou para Dumbledore, cuja barba tremeu — McGonagall ainda está com a Ginny, acho.

Sirius ouviu os sons de passos no instante em que Harry se virou para olhar para a outra ponta do corredor.

_Thunk_, fez a perna de Olho-Tonto, seguida por um passo normal e, então, _thunk_ de novo. Passos mais leves se mesclavam e, depois de um momento, Dora e Olho-Tonto apareceram juntos na ponta do corredor. Não havia mais ninguém com eles. A expressão furiosa e preocupada de Dora era totalmente dela, embora ela ainda estivesse com a aparência de Harry.

— Ele sabia que eu não era o Harry mesmo sem ter me encontrado — falou ela, tirando o espelho e varinha dele das vestes emprestadas, devolvendo-os.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius quando voltaram a entrar no escritório. Dora colocou a capa de Moody na mesa ao lado da capa de Harry. — Como...

— Os retratos? — perguntou Dumbledore, preocupado.

— O Mapa — disse ela, correndo uma mão pelo rosto.

— _O quê?!_ — sibilou Sirius.

— Mapa? — questionou Snape, cauteloso. Sirius e Harry se entreolharam.

— Ron estava com ele — contou Harry tristemente e olhou para Dumbledore. — Senhor, se ele revistou Ron, então ele provavelmente revistou a Hermione. Se ele encontrou seu — seus olhos foram para Dora e Sirius, que ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu afilhado — colar...

— Algo realmente perturbador — murmurou Dumbledore.

— Que colar? — quis saber Sirius no mesmo instante em que Olho-Tonto dizia: — Achei que não era para os alunos saberem disso.

— Potter é muito bom em saber o que não deveria — falou lentamente Snape, e Harry se remexeu, culpado, sob o estudo cuidadoso do olho mágico de Olho-Tonto. Sirius olhou para Dora, que deu de ombros para indicar que também não sabia.

— Naturalmente — falou Dumbledore, olhando quase carinhosamente para Harry. — Nymphadora, podemos assumir que você falou com Pettigrew?

— Ele quer conversar com o Harry de novo... O Harry de verdade — adicionou um pouco amargurada e indicou o espelho na mão de Harry.

— Ele sabia que não era você pelo espelho? — perguntou Sirius.

Ela assentiu, infeliz, e disse:

— Não sei se ele reconheceu minha localização e olhou no Mapa ou se foi o meu jeito de falar, mas ele sabia. — Sirius apertou os dentes.

— Sirius Black — falou Harry para o espelho, e Sirius esticou a mão para pegá-lo, mas Harry o tirou de seu alcance, permitindo que Sirius visse a superfície sem tocá-lo. Os olhos de Sirius encontraram os de Harry no espelho segundos antes de a superfície tremer e Peter aparecer.

Ele apertou os olhos para Harry e fez uma carranca.

— Eu não fui claro? — perguntou ele, a voz quase um guincho irritado. — Achei ter sido bastante claro quando falei para o Harry vir...

— Você falou para não mandarmos outro aluno ou funcionário — respondeu Sirius secamente. — Dora não é um nem outro. — Peter abriu a boca, fechou-a e olhou feio para Sirius.

— Eu avisei, Sirius, que se você dificultasse as coisas, Ron e Hermione não ficariam agradecidos. — Peter engoliu, pareceu se preparar e se virou para olhar para algo que Sirius não conseguia ver. — Desculpe, Hermione — falou, quase arrependido —, mas o Sirius está fazendo seus joguinhos, mesmo quando eu avisei. — Ele acenou a varinha, e os dedos de Harry ficaram esbranquiçados ao redor do espelho.

Sirius ficou tenso, esperando pelo grito de Hermione, mas ele não veio. Peter girou a varinha, mas o silêncio continuou.

Depois de alguns segundos, Peter abaixou a varinha. Sirius conseguia ouvir o fraco som de alguém respirar pesada e tremulamente pelo nariz.

— Parece que não quer gritar — falou Peter, franzindo o cenho para algo além do espelho. — E você, Ron?

— ‘ai s’ f’de’ — respondeu Ron, parecendo ter sido amordaçado ou enfeitiçado. O rosto de Peter se contraiu e ele acenou a varinha. Ron resmungou uma vez, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

— _Não...!_ — disse Harry com firmeza. Peter voltou a abaixar a varinha e, dessa vez, era a respiração de Ron que Sirius ouvia.

— Vai prestar atenção? — perguntou ele.

— Sim — respondeu Harry a contragosto. Sirius assentiu curtamente.

— E vai fazer o que eu mandar? — perguntou Peter.

— Sim — respondeu Harry, furioso.

— Harry — murmurou Sirius num aviso. Harry não respondeu.

— Sirius — falou Peter no mesmo tom e olhou para Harry, esperando.

— Sim — repetiu ele, impaciente. Peter o estudou por um momento e olhou para Sirius.

— Hmm — disse ele, duvidoso. — Vamos fazer um passo a passo, só por precaução. — Sirius apertou os dentes. — Harry, faça Dumbledore, Moody, Snape, Lupin e Sirius ficarem contra uma parede, pode ser? — Eles começaram a ir em direção a prateleira de McGonagall. — E a McGonagall também quando ela chegar, ela está quase aí. — Sirius olhou feio para Peter sem se mover. Ele suspirou e acenou a varinha. Alguém soltou um gritinho.

— Padfoot — falou Harry duramente, parecendo pronto para arrastar Sirius até a parede por sua _dog-tag_. Engolindo, Sirius foi se juntar aos outros. Como Peter previra, McGonagall chegou alguns segundos depois e foi até Dumbledore quando ele gesticulou, os olhos em Harry e no espelho.

— Bom — aprovou Peter. — Agora, Harry, coloque o espelho em algum lugar que me permita vê-los. — Harry olhou para eles, preocupado.

— Na lareira deve bastar, Harry — sugeriu Dumbledore gentilmente, e Harry foi colocar o espelho lá. Os dedos de Dumbledore se moveram levemente, e a capa de Harry escorregou silenciosamente para o chão. Peter não percebeu, apenas os estudou arrogantemente de cima da lareira.

— Peguem as varinhas — mandou —, vocês todos. — Lentamente, Sirius sacou a varinha, o tempo todo pensando que era uma pena que não pudesse atacar através do espelho. — Bom — repetiu. — Entreguem as varinhas para o Harry. — A varinha de Snape soltou fagulhas irritadas, e a de Olho-Tonto tentou sair de sua mão, mas Harry as segurou com firmeza. — Harry, espalhe as varinhas para que eu consiga ver e contar. — Peter ficou quieto por um instante, enquanto Harry obedecia. — Sem me dar as costas ou se abaixar, coloque na ponta da mesa... não, da outra mesa, da que eu consigo ver. Bom. Pegue a capa e se afaste. — Harry obedeceu, e Sirius ficou ainda mais aliviado por Dumbledore ter pensando em esconder a capa de Harry. — Viram — falou Peter — como é fácil quando todo mundo segue as instruções?

— E o que fazemos agora? — perguntou Sirius, direto.

— Vocês, nada — respondeu Peter, dando de ombros. — Mas o Harry vai me encontrar no vaso do quarto andar com a capa. — Ele olhou para Harry, cujo maxilar estava tenso. — Anda, Harry. — Harry olhou para a porta. Sirius olhou para as varinhas sobre a mesa, a de Harry entre elas, e sentiu-se mal.

Sirius mal dera um passo para longe da parede quando Hermione soltou o mais horrível dos gritos que Sirius já ouvira. McGonagall o puxou de volta pela gola de suas vestes, como a uma criança malcriada. O grito parou. Peter parecia exasperado, e Sirius sentiu seu coração se apertar com raiva e culpa.

— Nos dê um minuto — pediu Sirius a Peter, os olhos indo para Harry.

— Não — respondeu ele.

— Peter...

— Não estamos negociando, Sirius — falou Peter, firme.

— Padfoot...

— Não — disse Sirius, sem saber se falava com Harry ou Peter. — Não...

— Cale a _boca_, Sirius — mandou Peter. — Essa situação está totalmente fora do seu controle, e se você se mexer ou falar mais uma vez, vou fazer Ron e Hermione sangrarem, não só gritar. — McGonagall apertou o braço de Sirius. Peter se virou para Harry. — Harry, não vou pedir de novo. Se você não vier, e não posso te forçar a vir, então vou embora. — Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Sirius viu uma esperança cautelosa aparecer em seu rosto. — Ah, não — disse Peter —, não, Harry, isso não é algo bom. Eu não vou embora se eles ainda estiverem vivos. Eles sabem onde estou me e-escondendo e posso precisar desse lugar de novo. E, sim, suponho que posso fazê-los esquecer, mas não acho que é isso que vai deixar claro a importância de me obedecer...

— E você vai soltar eles? — perguntou Harry, soando novo demais. — Se eu for te encontrar, você deixar eles irem embora, vivos?

— Sim — respondeu Peter, parecendo aliviado. — Prometo.

— Certo — falou Harry. Sirius viu o momento em que ele tomou sua decisão; era uma armadilha (tinha que ser, e Harry tinha dito saber), mas ainda tinha sido óbvio o tempo todo que Harry estava disposto a ir por seus amigos se fosse necessário, mas Sirius viu em seus olhos o momento em que ele decidiu _ir_.

— Potter — chamou Snape, tenso. Harry o olhou, estremeceu e deu um passo para trás com uma careta, antes de ficar completamente imóvel. — Boa sorte. — Harry estremeceu novamente e assentiu.

— Vamos andando, então, Harry — falou Peter. Harry engoliu e foi para a porta. Sirius quase achou que ele não olharia para trás, mas ele olhou.

Era mais ou menos isso que ele tinha imaginado todas as vezes em que discutiram sobre Harry correr na direção do perigo... mas não era. Não havia entusiasmo nem afobação. Ele olhou para Sirius, os olhos preocupados, bravos, cansados e _velhos_, e Sirius achou finalmente entender.

Ron e Hermione teriam uma chance se ele fosse, mas não teriam nenhuma se ele não fosse. Harry não era a pessoa mais qualificada ou experiente disponível, mas ele era o único que _podia_ ir, então como não iria?

Sirius teria feito o mesmo por Harry, Remus ou — anos atrás, quando ainda tinha sido uma opção — James, mesmo quando suas chances era poucas. Não que as chances de Harry fossem particularmente boas, sem varinha e sozinho, como era o caso.

_Está tudo bem_, quis dizer — não como uma permissão, mas como uma compreensão —, ou _tome cuidado_ ou _eu te amo, garoto_, mas não falou nada disso, porque Peter machucaria Ron ou Hermione se tentasse. Encontrou os olhos de Harry e torceu para que ele sentisse o cheiro disso tudo. Ele devia ter entendido, porque ele pareceu relaxar.

E então, na porta do escritório, completamente fora do alcance do espelho, Harry tirou a varinha de James do bolso, lhes ofereceu a sombra de um sorriso e foi embora.

**-x-**

Harry tinha acabado de parar — bem do lado do vaso do quarto andar — quando uma porta pequena e simples apareceu na parede. Harry olhou para os dois lados do corredor.

Não conseguia ver, ouvir ou cheirar qualquer coisa, e com seu espelho no escritório de McGonagall, não tinha como entrar em contato com Wormtail e perguntar o que deveria fazer; sua melhor opção era a porta, mas estava em Hogwarts, então não tinha certeza. Não era incomum que portas aparecessem em lugares aleatórios.

Ainda assim, Wormtail estava com o Mapa e certamente o observava. Mas Harry sabia que essa porta não estava no Mapa, assim como acontecia com o esconderijo de Wormtail, então era um bom começo.

Harry bateu uma vez na porta e, quando não foi atendido, segurou a maçaneta e a abriu.

Uma escada estreita e escura o cumprimentou e, no alto — que era bem no alto, provavelmente um ou dois andares para cima —, Harry conseguia ver o tremeluzir de uma luz laranja.

— Harry! — A silhueta de Wormtail apareceu no topo da escada. — Feche a porta e suba.

Ele desapareceu, e Harry não tinha como saber se ele tinha ido esperar sentado ou se esperava fora de sua visão, pronto para estuporá-lo e agarrá-lo assim que chegasse no alto.

Harry procurou uma pena ou qualquer coisa em seus bolsos, mas só tinha a varinha de James; todo o resto estava nas vestes que tinha emprestado a Dora.

Acabou por tirar as vestes. Ajeitou-a rapidamente, para que as mangas apontassem para a parede onde a porta aparecera, olhando para o alto da escada o tempo todo.

Por fim, passou pela porta e a fechou. A passagem ficou escura, exceto pela luz que vinha da porta no fim da escada.

Considerou a capa em seus braços e a escada. Não conseguia ver Wormtail, mas isso não significava que ele não estivesse abaixado atrás da porta, ouvindo, pronto para amaldiçoá-lo ou tentar roubar seu sangue ou, ainda, usar uma Chave de Portal para mandá-lo direto para Voldemort tão logo entrasse na sala.

Considerou vestir a capa e tentar subir sorrateiramente, mas descartou a ideia assim que pisou no primeiro degrau; não era feito de pedra, como assumira, mas de uma madeira cinzenta, que rangeu sob seus pés.

Harry imaginou se, de algum modo, Wormtail as fizera assim ou se era apenas uma infeliz coincidência. Fosse como fosse, não lhe dava muitas opções; tirou a varinha de seu pai do bolso e a segurou, pronta e escondida pelas dobras da capa de Moody.

De um modo bizarro, Harry se lembrou da sua primeira noite em Hogwarts, esperando para ser Selecionado; Ron tinha dito algo sobre um teste doloroso (uma mentira contada por Fred ou George), e Harry tinha feito uma lista mental de todos os feitiços úteis que conhecia.

Agora, quase três anos depois, fazia o mesmo. Já sabia bons feitiços; feitiços para estuporar e desamar, assim como tinha um bom feitiço escudo, mas não eram esses que lhe ocorriam.

_Para inimigos_, a página que Snape lhe mostrara tinha dito, e o que Wormtail era se não um inimigo? Por outro lado... e se o feitiço matasse Wormtail? Não havia como saber com Snape, ainda que Padfoot, Dora e Dumbledore parecessem confiar nele.

Estava quase no topo da escada. Não duvidava que Wormtail já conseguisse ouvi-lo, mas o que ele não sabia era que ele e Harry estavam empatados nesse aspecto; conseguia ouvir a respiração controlada de Wormtail, assim como conseguia sentir seu cheiro — uma mistura de suor e ansiedade — bem atrás da porta, esperando.

Harry segurou melhor a varinha de James — ainda escondida sob a capa —, respirou fundo e subiu os últimos degraus.


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo Quarenta e Sete  
The Trade  
(A Troca)**

Wormtail o atacou assim que passou pela porta.

Ouviu um guincho e um grito abafado virem de algum lugar atrás de Wormtail, mas Harry não podia se deixar distrair, não quando as longas unhas de Wormtail afundavam em seu braço e ele erguia a varinha preguiçosamente...

— _Relashio!_ — Houve um brilho, um guincho, e Wormtail o soltou. Harry ergueu a varinha de James contra ele, que apontava a própria varinha para Harry. Ele ofegava, apesar de não ter feito nada que Harry consideraria estrênuo. Talvez, à sua própria maneira, ele estivesse tão nervoso quanto Harry.

Eles se olharam — bem, Harry o encarou — por um momento. Wormtail se mexeu um pouco, e Harry fez o mesmo, mantendo-o do lado oposto de um círculo imaginário.

_Para inimigos..._ O feitiço estava na ponta da língua de Harry, mas ele o engoliu e ajeitou a capa na outra mão. Os olhos de Wormtail foram para ela e voltaram para o rosto de Harry.

— Entregue a capa, então — disse ele.

— Ron e Hermione primeiro — respondeu. Finalmente se permitiu olhar por cima do ombro de Wormtail, para onde Ron e Hermione estavam. Eles estavam amarrados um ao outro, sentados entre uma cama velha e uma lareira crepitante, ao lado de uma mistura de vidro quebrado, areia e ouro, que Harry demorou um momento para reconhecer como o Vira-Tempo.

Ron tinha um galo inchado e ensanguentado na lateral da cabeça e o começo de um olho roxo. Ele e Hermione tinham pequenos cortes no rosto, e poeira e lascas no cabelo. Hermione não tinha nenhum machucado grave como Ron parecia ter, mas ela tremia e parecia incapaz de parar. Seu cheiro era de dor. Nenhum ferimento que Harry conseguisse _ver_, então, pensou, sua boca ficando tensa.

Wormtail lançou um feitiço em sua direção, apenas um Estupore que não era particularmente rápido ou forte, apenas um teste.

— Protego. — Mas foi tudo o que fez; se atacasse, certamente acabaria entrando em um duelo, e Harry não sabia se ganharia. O feitiço de Wormtail quicou em seu escudo e acertou um troféu enorme, equilibrado numa cadeira empoeirada. A sala toda (que era verdadeiramente monstruosa) estava cheia com todos os tipos de coisas, pilhas e mais pilhas. Harry, que gostava de pensar que conhecia Hogwarts bem, nunca tinha visto nada do tipo.

— Que lugar é esse? — perguntou, estudando a estátua de um leão. O rosto tinha sido derretido por algo há muito tempo. Em frente a ele, estava a parede que ficara atrás de Wormtail, a que Harry tivera certeza pertencer à Casa dos Gritos. O que significava... sim; o espelho de Padfoot estava na cama, apagado e vazio, com o Mapa.

Wormtail se mexeu — os olhos de Harry voltaram para ele —, mas foi só para dar de ombros:

— Minha casa — respondeu ele. — Pelo último ano ao menos. — Pigarreou. — Agora — disse —, a capa.

— Ron e Hermione.

— Não vou me virar quando você está com uma varinha — disse Wormtail.

— Eu não vou abrir mão da minha varinha enquanto você está com a sua — respondeu.

— Não confia em mim, Harry?

— Não — respondeu —, nem um pouco.

Em vez de ficar bravo ou tentar convencê-lo do contrário, Wormtail o olhou daquele mesmo jeito quase carinhoso que lhe dera pelo espelho.

— Que tal nós abaixarmos as varinhas, então — sugeriu. Harry franziu o cenho. — Eu vou abaixar, prometo — falou. Harry não conseguia sentir o cheiro da mentira, mas ainda assim... — Acredite ou não — continuou —, quero que acabe tanto quanto você. — Harry franziu o cenho... de novo, não tinha mentira no cheio de Wormtail.

— ‘ão! ‘arry, ‘ão! — disse Hermione.

— El’ ‘m ‘tra ‘inha! — falou Ron. — ‘ão ‘aixe!1

Era óbvio que eles protestavam, diziam para que não abaixasse, mas que escolha tinha; ele e Wormtail não iam passar a noite toda com as varinha apontadas um para o outro. Wormtail ficaria impaciente e machucaria Ron e Hermione, ou tentaria incapacitar Harry. Sem varinha, se os dois estivessem sem varinha, Harry achava ter uma chance melhor.

— Você vai abaixar — falou — e deixar abaixada?

— Eu juro solenemente — respondeu Wormtail. Harry o estudou por um momento, pensando. Achava que era mais rápido do que Wormtail, se necessário; conseguiria pegar sua varinha e lançar um feitiço antes de Wormtail...

— E eu deveria jurar o mesmo? — perguntou.

— Não — disse ele. — Eu confio em você. — Harry não sabia como se sentir. — No três?

— ‘ão ‘aixe! — disse Ron. Hermione só balançou a cabeça, desesperada.

— Um — contou Wormtail, inclinando-se levemente. A varinha ainda estava apontada para Harry, mas agora estava em seu joelho, não em seu peito. Lentamente, Harry o imitou. — Dois. — Ele estava agachado agora, a varinha tocando o chão, mas ainda em sua mão. — Três. — Ele a soltou, a mão perto só para o caso de Harry não fazer o mesmo. Harry também soltou a varinha.

Eles se encararam, Wormtail claramente aliviado ao se erguer lentamente.

— Bem — comentou ele —, foi muito mais fácil do que achei que seria. Capa?

— Ron e Hermione — falou Harry, cauteloso. Wormtail suspirou e revirou os olhos, mas deu um passo lento (provavelmente para não assustar Harry) na direção de Ron e Hermione.

— Ron _ou_ Hermione — disse Wormtail.

— Quê? — O seu tom era duro, mordaz; quase não o reconheceu.

— Uma capa — disse Wormtail —, um a-amigo. — Ele parou na frente de Ron e Hermione, olhando para Harry por cima do ombro.

— Mas...

— Escolha — mandou. Ron e Hermione ficaram em silêncio, olhando um para o outro e, depois, para Harry. Hermione parecia aterrorizada e temerosa; Ron parecia triste. Ele encontrou os olhos de Harry e inclinou a cabeça levemente na direção de Hermione. Seu cheiro era resoluto.

— Eles não são nada para você — respondeu, voltando a olhar para Wormtail. — Eu sei que você não acha que um deles vale tanto quanto isso. — Ergueu a capa de Moody. — Duas pessoas não são nada quando comparadas a uma capa rara e mágica...

— Ah, mas, Harry — interrompeu Wormtail —, para você, cada um deles é inestimável. — A garganta de Harry se apertou. — Você entregaria a capa sem pestanejar para salvar um deles. E entregará. Só terá que me dar mais alguma coisa pelo outro.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto Harry pensava, desesperado. Não tinha nada que Wormtail quisesse além da capa, não tivera permissão para trazer mais nada...

— Sangue — falou Harry de repente, mais alto do que quisera. — Meu sangue. Foi por isso que Polkov foi atrás da tia Petunia, não é? — Wormtail se contorceu, olhando-o com descrença. — Tome. — Ergueu os braços. A expressão de Wormtail ficou pensativa, foi para alegre e aí congelou, amargando.

— Não.

— Mas...

— Não — brigou Wormtail. — Não é assim que funciona.

— Eu estou _oferecendo..._

_— Não!_ — gritou Wormtail e, aí, mais calmo, disse: — Não será o suficiente.

— O que mais, então? — quis saber.

— ‘arry, _‘ão_ — falou Hermione.

— Talvez — disse Wormtail depois de uma pausa —, um dos meus prisioneiros por um novo prisioneiro... É uma troca justa, não acha?

Harry tinha ido até ali sabendo que Wormtail poderia tentar capturá-lo por Voldemort, sabendo que trocava sua segurança pela de Ron e Hermione, mas não tinha lhe ocorrido que seria uma troca tão _literal._

— Esse era o plano o tempo todo? — perguntou Harry.

— Desde que Ron apareceu — respondeu Wormtail, dando de ombros. Ele estudou o rosto de Harry. — Não é uma armadilha — falou, e Harry o olhou com incredulidade. — Bem, não além do óbvio. Você está cooperando, considerando tudo, e vou recompensá-lo sendo justo; você e a capa por seus amigos. Nenhuma condição escondida, nada de “e” ou “se” ou “mas”. Apenas uma simples troca.

— ‘ão s’ ‘eva2 — falou Ron, rosnando para ele. Harry desviou os olhos.

— E se eu não concordar?

— Harry — suspirou Wormtail —, o fato de você estar aqui significa que concorda. — O maxilar de Harry ficou tenso. Seus olhos foram para a varinha de seu pai por um breve momento. Wormtail notou. — Eu não faria isso — disse ele, franzindo o cenho. — As coisas vão ficar feias se tentar.

— Feias como? — perguntou, tenso.

— Eu te impediria — falou Wormtail simplesmente. — Pegaria sua varinha, te prenderia, pegaria a capa... Aí eu teria algumas opções. Poderia matar seus amigos e te levar, ou poderia t-torturar eles até você implorar para ficar no lugar deles... Eu não permitiria que você ficasse no lugar dos dois, é claro; você ainda valeria apenas um, e aí teria de escolher... — Harry mergulhou para a varinha de James, mas antes que pudesse sequer tocá-la, algo o acertou no peito e o derrubou. Hermione gritou.

Harry tossiu, esfregando o peito, e olhou para Wormtail, que não tinha se mexido além do necessário para guardar sua varinha — uma segunda varinha, porque a dele ainda estava em frente a de James no chão — na manga. A varinha de Ron, Harry percebeu. Ron percebeu o mesmo — ele parecia prestes a vomitar.

— Última chance — avisou Wormtail — de fazer essa troca de bom grado.

— Por que te importa se é de bom grado ou não? — perguntou, levantando-se. — Você tem uma varinha, por que não me estupora e faz o que quer? — Colocou as costas contra a parede; e quando foi que a porta pela qual entrara tinha desaparecido? Enervado, voltou a olhar para Wormtail.

— Porque — respondeu ele com a voz aguda —, eu prefiro fazer isso tudo sem precisar m-matar alguém! Eu vou matar se precisar! E vou ter que matar se você não fizer a troca de bom grado.

— E eu? — perguntou, mas já sabia o que faria. — Eu vou morrer se for com você.

— Sim — respondeu Wormtail, tenso, e não o olhou. — Mas isso não dá pra evitar.

— Acho que você já é mesmo o responsável pela morte de dois Potter — falou Harry sombriamente. — O que é mais um, né?

— Não vamos falar disso, Harry! — disse Wormtail. Inclinou a cabeça na direção de Ron e Hermione. — Última chance... fará a troca de bom grado?

— É claro que sim — explodiu.

Ron e Hermione balançaram a cabeça freneticamente, tentando gritar protestos através do feitiço que Wormtail usara para calá-los. Hermione chorava.

Wormtail se aproximou, e Harry lhe ofereceu a capa com um braço tenso.

— Obrigado. _Incarcerous._ — Harry não lutou contra as cordas que se prenderam ao seu redor. Wormtail o ajudou a se sentar no chão em vez de deixá-lo cair, depois foi pegar sua varinha e a de James.

_BANG!_

A varinha de James soltou um jato de luz, e Wormtail gritou e a soltou, balançando a mão como se tivesse se queimado. Olhou para Harry com raiva e cutucou a varinha com o pé. Ela soltou fagulhas douradas, quase num aviso. Wormtail não tentou pegá-la novamente.

Ele andou até a cama, onde colocou a varinha de Ron e de Hermione — que tirou da outra manga — ao lado do espelho de Harry. Ele olhou para o Mapa, dobrou-o e o guardou numa mochila, junto com a capa.

— É meu — falou Harry.

— Eu discordo... Meu nome está nele. — Wormtail pegou o espelho de Padfoot e o mostrou para Ron e Hermione. — Quando tivermos ido embora — disse —, vocês vão conseguir se soltar com algo dessa sala ou, pelo menos, vão conseguir alcançar o espelho na cama. Aí vocês vão pedir pro Sirius e o outros virem procurar vocês. — Ele acenou a varinha para cada um deles.

— Harry — falou Hermione, chorosa —, não... — Ron não falou, mas seu cheiro estava triste, bravo, assustado e... Harry se engasgou com ele e desviou os olhos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — disse Harry, com o máximo de confiança que conseguiu. Assim que estivessem longe de Ron e Hermione, pensaria em alguma coisa. Se tentasse algo agora, Wormtail os usaria como vantagem.

As cordas eram fáceis — ele se transformaria, como tinha feito no fim do primeiro ano, para fugir de Morton. Não teria uma varinha, mas os retratos podiam contar aos professores onde ele estava. Se já não estivessem procurando por ele, procurariam assim que conversassem com Ron e Hermione.

Wormtail pendurou a mochila nas costas e o ajudou a se levantar, levando-o na direção da lareira. Harry se sentiu mal.

— O Flu?! — perguntou quando Wormtail tirou o pó de Flu de um bolso lateral da mochila. Harry devia ter previsto que isso aconteceria; durante todo o ano, sonhara com Wormtail conversando com Voldemort pelo Flu, e era uma forma direta e rápida de sair de Hogwarts. Wormtail o olhou com algo parecido com compaixão.

Harry virou, olhando para Ron e Hermione, em pânico, e viu o horror refletido nos rostos deles. Quase falou — tinha tantas coisas a dizer a eles, e coisas que queria que eles falassem para Padfoot, Moony, Dora, Draco e Ginny só por precaução —, mas pensou que perderia a coragem se falasse, então ficou em silêncio, forçando-se a olhar para frente e _pensar._

Harry já tinha se perdido no Flu uma vez — tinha gaguejado e acabado no Caldeirão Furado em vez da biblioteca de Grimmauld. Talvez se Wormtail gaguejasse... mas não, ele devia ter dito o endereço de Voldemort centenas de vezes naquele ano, então não era provável que ele errasse... Talvez pudesse se torcer — Padfoot sempre lhe falara para não se mexer porque podia cair... Certamente valia a tentativa...

Wormtail jogou uma pitada de pó de Flu na lareira.

_Pelo menos,_ pensou Harry, _Ron e Hermione vão ouvir o endereço e podem contar pro Padfoot para onde o Wormtail me levou. Talvez ele consiga juntar um time de Aurores a tempo..._

O fogo ficou esverdeado e perdeu força até se apagar. Harry apenas o olhou.

— _Incendio_ — disse Wormtail, e o fogo voltou a queimar. Harry se preparou quando Wormtail experimentou jogar outro punhado de pó de Flu.

Mais uma vez, as chamas ficaram esverdeadas e apagaram.

— Eles desligaram o Flu? — perguntou Wormtail, incrédulo, virando-se para Harry.

Desligaram. É claro que desligaram, era o que Snape tinha dito no escritório de McGonagall; primeiro para a própria McGonagall, depois para Dumbledore. Harry quase se sentiu bêbado tamanho alívio e pelo cheiro inebriante do horror de Wormtail.

**-x-**

Peter olhou para o teto.

_Eu preciso que o Flu seja aberto para eu poder usar_, mandou à Sala com firmeza.

Reacendeu o fogo e tentou de novo, mas sem sorte.

— Não! — Chutou a lareira uma, duas vezes e cobriu o rosto com a mão, sem acreditar no seu azar. Usara a lareira o ano todo e nunca tivera problema com a conexão do Flu.

_Uma precaução_, disse a si mesmo. Tinha de ser; se Dumbledore e Sirius soubessem que ele estava usando uma lareira de Hogwarts, eles certamente teriam desligado antes. Eles não tinham como saber. Nem mesmo seu Lorde soubera que havia uma lareira na Sala. De fato, havia muitas coisas que seu Lorde não sabia sobre a Sala e seus usos, que Peter descobrira no seu tempo ali. _Eles só estão sendo cautelosos._

— Bem — disse Peter, controlando-se —, é um pequeno inconveniente, mas não é o fim do mundo. Só vamos ter que andar. — Devia ter mandado Crouch fazer uma Chave de Portal e a entregar através de Malfoy, junto do espelho de Sirius. Ele nem mesmo considerara a possibilidade de desligarem o Flu. Era uma falha horrível em seu plano cuidadoso; o presente era sempre bom para revelar as falhas do passado.

Ainda assim, Peter era bom em se adaptar. O Mapa mostrara que Sirius, a esposa de Remus e os professores ainda estavam no escritório de McGonagall, apesar de eles provavelmente terem pegado suas varinhas no instante em que Peter terminou a ligação dos espelhos. Eles não se atreveriam a sair até receberem notícias de uma das crianças — as ameaças de Peter tinham sido tão cruéis que nem mesmo Sirius arriscaria.

E pensando nisso... acenou a varinha — primeiro para Hermione, depois para Ron —, e eles caíram apoiados um no outro, inconscientes. Isso lhes daria tempo. Harry se virou para olhar para Peter com um rosnado.

— Relaxa, Harry — falou, segurando as cordas e o forçando a se sentar no chão em frente à lareira —, eles só estão estuporados para que não saibam como foi que saímos. — O maxilar de Harry ficou tenso, mas ele não falou nada. _Precisamos de um caminho.._. Para onde deviam ir? Havia várias formas de entrar e sair do castelo (a passagem até a Dedosdemel e o túnel do Salgueiro Lutador eram óbvias), mas Peter não conhecia nenhuma que Sirius não conhecesse. Se eles tinham pensando em desligar o Flu, então certamente tinham várias surpresas desagradáveis esperando por ele se tentasse...

Não, teriam de atravessar os jardins e atravessar a floresta até a trilha. Havia muito mais espaço, também, o que diminuía a chance de um feitiço quicar numa parede ou de ele ser encurralado.

_Precisamos de um caminho até os jardins_, disse para a Sala, e uma porta apareceu ao lado da lareira.

Peter pensou na melhor forma de abordar a situação. O mais fácil seria transfigurar Harry em algo pequeno e o colocar num bolso. Peter era particularmente bom em criar ratos. Mas se Harry desse um jeito de escapar, Peter não teria como reencontrá-lo. Podia transformá-lo num rato e estuporá-lo, supôs, ou apenas transformá-lo em algo inanimado, como um pedra, mas aí Peter não teria nenhuma vantagem se Sirius ou um dos funcionários de Hogwarts o encontrasse...

Harry se remexeu, parecendo desconfortável com seu olhar.

Podia estuporá-lo e fazê-lo flutuar ao seu lado enquanto caminhava, mas aí sua varinha estaria ocupada... Podia tentar a maldição Imperius, mas e se Harry se livrasse dela por tempo o bastante para atacar Peter ou gritar por ajuda...? Era improvável, mas Peter aprendera havia muito tempo que não devia subestimar Harry e sua sorte.

Não, só havia uma maneira de Peter garantir que Harry continuaria cooperando.

Acenou a varinha para Ron e Hermione, e as cordas caíram. Harry o olhou com cautela.

— Mudei de ideia — explicou.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Harry.

— Estou retirando minha oferta de troca — falou. — Por ora, pelo menos. — Abaixou-se ao lado de Hermione e Ron, considerando. Mesmo inconsciente, Hermione ainda tremia por ter sido exposta a maldição Cruciatus. Ron tinha uma concussão, ou era o que achava... Ron ou Hermione, Ron ou Hermione... Peter moveu a varinha em um círculo lento e uma espécie de pulseira de metal apareceu no pulso de Hermione. Uma corrente saiu dela, sob a direção gentil da varinha de Peter, e ele a segurou. Depois, correu a varinha por cima da pulseira, fazendo crescer espinhos tão afiados quanto navalhas, pouco acima de sua pele delicada.

— O que tá fazendo? — quis saber Harry.

— _Rennervate._ — Hermione abriu os olhos, e logo o pânico passou por eles; Peter conseguia sentir o cheiro. Ela se torceu para tentar se afastar de Peter e parou com um sibilo de dor, antes de olhar para seu pulso. O sangue corria por seu braço, e ela soltou um som horrorizado, mas ficou imóvel. — Considere esse seu primeiro e único aviso — falou Peter. Estalou a língua e a curou.

— Você disse que se eu fizesse a troca — falou Harry, furioso —, não haveria nenhuma condição secreta, ou... ou...

— Isso era antes — ralhou Peter.

— Harry...

— _Silencio_ — suspirou Peter, e Hermione o olhou feio. — Agora, enquanto ela cooperar, ela ficará bem. Se não... — Balançou a corrente com gentileza, e Hermione arregalou os olhos. — Agora — disse, olhando-a —, descubra como se levantar sem destruir o pulso e vamos indo. — Ela não se mexeu. — Se eu tiver que te puxar, não vai terminar bem para você — avisou. — Vou te deixar aqui, sangrando até morrer com o que sobrar da sua mão esquerda, e vou ver se o Ron coopera mais. — Os olhos de Hermione foram para Ron.

Então, lentamente, segurando a corrente e a pulseira com o outro pulso, Hermione se levantou. Ela cambaleou, mas não caiu, e se olhares pudessem matar...

Ele fez um show do ato de enrolar a corrente em sua mão — tomando o cuidado de não puxar — e inclinou a cabeça na direção da porta. Ela se aproximou, ainda segurando sua parte da corrente e a pulseira.

— _Diffindo_ — disse Peter, e as cordas se soltaram de Harry. — Hermione e eu estamos indo...

— Aonde? — perguntou Harry, levantando-se.

— É uma surpresa — disse, mantendo a varinha apontada para Harry. — Você pode vir com a gente e descobrir... Poderemos trocar de novo, se vier.

— _Não vá_ — disse Hermione, furiosa, triste, impotente, olhando para Harry. Seu cheiro era aterrorizado. — Fique com Ron, depois vá chamar o Sirius... — Peter não a mandou ficar quieta, porque não havia necessidade; os olhos de Harry estavam na porta e, apesar de Peter não saber usar Legilimência, seus pensamentos eram bastante óbvios. Ele não tinha como saber para onde a porta levava, o que significava que ele arriscaria perder Peter e Hermione. Peter tinha a impressão de que ele não se importaria em deixá-lo ir (Sirius nunca o deixaria ir embora, mas Harry não era Sirius), mas Hermione era outra história.

— Então vamos — falou Harry previsivelmente. E, por mais que ela tivesse protestado, o cheiro de Hermione era aliviado e culpado. Os olhos de Harry eram brandos quando a olhou, como se soubesse como ela se sentia, mas quando ele olhou para Peter, ele ergueu o queixo de um jeito muito parecido com James.

Peter fez outro show do ato de ajustar a corrente de Hermione ao redor de sua mão.

— Só para o caso de você pensar em me empurrar nas escadas.

E assim eles foram; Peter na frente, guiando Hermione, que mancou atrás dele ainda segurando sua ponta da corrente. Harry estava em silêncio, e Peter conseguia sentir o cheiro da revolta. Ele certamente olhava para as varinha e para o espelho, tentando decidir se tinha tempo para se afastar deles sem que Peter percebesse.

_Feche atrás de nós_, mandou para a sala sem olhar para trás. A pedra gemeu, e Harry respirou fundo antes de Peter ouvi-lo os seguir.

O túnel ficou escuro pelo mais breve dos momentos. Hermione soltou um som desesperado e segurou melhor sua corrente, aproximando-se de Peter. O cheiro de Harry estava cheio de preocupação.

— _Lumos._ — A ponta da varinha de Peter brilhou, produzindo luz o bastante para mostrar dois passos à frente. — Vamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Em inglês também é impossível de entender o que foi escrito nessas falas e precisei pedir ajuda da autora hahaha Pra quem estiver curioso, Hermione disse “Não! Harry, não!” e o Ron “Ele tem outra varinha! Não abaixe!”
> 
> 2 Não se atreva.


	48. All Fall Down

**Capítulo Quarenta e Oito  
All Fall Down  
(Todos Caem)**

Ron acordou, grogue e confuso, pela segunda vez em algumas horas. Sua cabeça latejava e doía, e ele demorou um momento para lembrar o motivo e onde estava.

Não demorou muito, e ele se sentou rapidamente; de algum modo, as cordas estavam soltas e onde estava Hermione? Harry e Wormtail também não estavam lá e...

Ron cambaleou, apertando a têmpora com uma mão e se apoiando no chão com a outra. A tontura diminuiu um pouco. Sentia-se muito pior do que antes, a cabeça enevoada e os pensamentos lentos; imaginou se tinha batido a cabeça mais uma vez quando Wormtail o estuporou. Esfregou o nariz, de onde escorria uma fluído transparente, e torceu para não estar ficando gripado além de tudo o que acontecera.

Olhou para o espaço ao seu lado e... não, Hermione ainda não estava ali.

— Hermione? — chamou, rouco.

Ela não respondeu; o único som era o fraco eco de sua voz. Ron esfregou o ouvido. Ele também estava molhado, como seu nariz. Estranho.

— Hermione? — Nada. — Harry? — tentou sem muita esperança. Nenhum deles respondeu.

Ele devia ter ido com Wormtail, como tinha prometido. O pensamento fez o estômago de Ron se apertar dolorosamente. Sua cabeça girou e ele vomitou. Quando a tontura não passou, Ron se esforçou para ignorá-la.

_Hermione_, pensou, apertando os dentes. Onde ela estava? Será que ela tinha acordado primeiro e ido chamar ajuda? Ron olhou pela sala, quase esperando ver Hermione sair de trás de uma pilha de móveis velhos com Sirius e os professores.

Ela não apareceu.

Era apenas Ron.

Ron se levantou, mas sua cabeça latejou novamente, e ele estava vagamente ciente de ter caído. Bateu o joelho dolorosamente na cama ao cair e precisou de alguns instantes para se sentir disposto a encarar o desafio que era se levantar. Mesmo assim, não ficou de pé; usou os braços para, desajeitado, subir na cama com uma careta.

Havia varinhas em cima da cama, e um espelho. Ron franziu o cenho e secou o nariz mais uma vez.

Hermione não devia ter ido buscar ajuda. Se tivesse ido, teria levado sua varinha. Ron pegou as varinhas e as colocou no bolso.

Por fim, pegou o espelho.

— Sirius Black — chamou. O espelho não fez nada. — Sirius Black — insistiu.

Nada.

Balançou o espelho e, quando continuou vazio, franziu o cenho, sentindo-se mal, impotente e confuso, porque o espelho _sempre_ funcionava, e Ron precisava pedir que ajudassem Harry e Hermione — onde quer que ela estivesse — e, talvez, que alguém o ajudasse também; sentia que sua cabeça ia se partir e essa sensação provavelmente só pioraria quanto mais esperasse.

Puxou o ar por entre os dentes e se levantou. Estremeceu quando a náusea o acertou, os nós dos dedos brancos ao redor do poste da cama.

— Sirius Black — chamou a voz de Sirius, e Ron pegou o espelho.

— Sirius — ofegou Ron, a língua seca, pesada e nada cooperativa. — Sirius, eles sumiram, você tem que ajudar...

— Ron?!

— Ah, minha...! — Ron tinha certeza de que era McGonagall... sim, era ela, entrando no alcance do espelho ao lado de Sirius. Ela o olhou e levou uma mão à boca. — Weasley, o que aconteceu com você?!

— Tô bem — disse Ron e sabia que era uma mentira descarada.

— Ron, onde o Harry está? — perguntou Sirius, desesperado. Um brilho prateado veio do outro lado, e McGonagall disse algo sobre Poppy.

— Embora — falou. — Com Wormtail. — O enjoo voltou. — E não consigo achar a Hermione. — O enjoo aumentou, e Ron precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para _não_ vomitar. Foi por muito pouco, mas conseguiu.

Mais professores apareciam no espelho; Ron conseguia ver um dos olhos negros de Snape e seu nariz longo; Dumbledore olhava por cima do ombro de McGonagall, e Dora por cima do ombro de Sirius; uma mão segurava o que parecia ser o olho mágico de Moody perto da orelha de Dora. Ron imaginou se Moody conseguia enxergar com o olho mágico mesmo quando não estava em sua cabeça. Devia conseguir, ou não teria o tirado.

— ... Ron? — Ron esfregou os olhos, depois o nariz, e olhou para Sirius. — Para onde o Peter levou o Harry?

— Não sei — respondeu. — Eles queriam usar o Flu... Bem, o Harry não queria, mas o Wormtail sim, só que não funcionou. Aí... aí eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você tem que ajudar...

A conversa estourou do outro lado do espelho, e Ron deu seu melhor para acompanhar.

— ... esperto para perceber que protegeríamos as passagens... — A voz de Sirius parecia vir cada vez mais de longe. — ... deve ter ido para os jardins. Precisamos...

— Albus... — Era a voz assustada de McGonagall. — Se Granger está com eles, _onde_ eles estão é um problema menor do que _quando._

— O que isso deveria significar? — Sirius, impaciente. Ron teve um vislumbre do rosto de Snape, pálido e preocupado, e aí a imagem do espelho foi preenchida com o diretor.

— Ron. — A voz de Dumbledore, mais pesada do que Ron já tinha ouvido. — Onde está o Vira-Tempo da senhorita Granger?

— O _o que_ dela?! — Sirius de novo, dessa vez num rosnado.

— Ela quebrou — falou Ron — em vez de deixar o Wormtail descobrir o que era.

Sons aliviados dos professores.

— Se é o caso, concordo com o Sirius — disse Dumbledore. — Peter provavelmente tentará fugir pelos jardins...

Um som estranho, como garras contra pedra; Ron não conseguia ver muito além do azul das vestes de Dumbledore e do branco de sua barba.

— Siriu... deixa pra lá. — Um suspiro de Dora.

— Grifinórios. — Snape.

— Acha que Hermione está com eles? — Dora de novo. — Se ela não está com Ron, deve estar com eles, mas por que...?

— Vantagem. — A voz rosnada de Moody. Um som suave de McGonagall.

A mente de Ron ficou enevoada e, por mais que tentasse se prender às vozes dos adultos, perdeu noção da conversa, perdeu noção de tudo, exceto da tontura e da dor e da percepção aterrorizante de que não estava nem perto de estar bem.

Quando voltou a si, o espelho tinha caído de sua mão e estava ao seu lado na cama. Não sentiu vontade de se mover para pegá-lo, mas ainda conseguia ouvi-los; Moody falava:

— ... vassouras para Hogsmeade e os interceptar por lá. Nymphadora?

— É claro. Mas e o Sirius...?

— Severus e eu vamos atrás dele...

— ... Weasley?

— Minerva cuidará dele. Vamos, Severus.

O som de passos veio do espelho, portas sendo abertas e fechadas. As orelhas de Ron estavam grudentas. Outra porta se abriu.

— Oh, Poppy, graças aos céus... — Uma conversa fraca, da qual Ron só ouviu algumas partes, mas não se importou. Se quisessem que ele ouvisse, teriam lhe dito. — ... não está bem... — Mais sussurros.

— ... ferimentos visíveis?

— Veja por si mesma. Weasley?

Ron pegou o espelho, colocando-o em uma posição na qual conseguisse olhar para a superfície. Todos tinham ido embora, menos McGonagall, mas ela era acompanhada por Madame Pomfrey.

— Merlin, Weasley — falou Madame Pomfrey. — Ele te bateu com o bastão de um Batedor?

— Castiçal — falou com a voz pastosa. A Madame Pomfrey _não_ pareceu impressionada.

— Consegue andar?

_Não_, pensou.

— Talvez — disse. — Mas não rápido.

— Sabe onde está, Weasley? — perguntou McGonagall.

— Não — respondeu. — Achei que estava no sétimo andar, mas o Harry entrou pelo quarto andar. Acho... acho que é onde Wormtail quisesse que fosse, mas não sei onde está agora. — Pressionou uma mão à cabeça, tentando fazê-la parar de girar ao segurá-la. Não ajudou. Ron respirou fundo várias vezes.

— ... tentar andar, então — dizia Madame Pomfrey. — Com muito, muito cuidado. Ou engatinhar, se achar que é melhor. Só até você chegar a algum lugar que reconhece, e aí podemos ir te buscar.

— Tá bom — falou Ron, sentindo-se enjoado só de pensar em se mexer. Mas que escolha tinha? Desejou que o espelho terminasse a ligação, para que pudesse se concentrar.

Escorregou para fora da cama, apoiando-se nela para se levantar e respirou fundo algumas vezes, trêmulo, mas não soltou, certo de que seu equilíbrio o deixaria se o fizesse. Segurou o espelho em dedos de nós brancos da outra mão.

Olhou para as pilhas de coisas e tentou lembrar por onde tinha entrado. Reconheceu o porta-guarda-chuva atrás do qual se escondera para observar Hermione e Wormtail, mas não se lembrava do caminho para a porta nem sabia se ela ainda estaria lá.

A porta que Harry usara tinha sumido, e Wormtail provavelmente fizera o mesmo com a que Ron usara.

E se ele tivesse feito sumir todas as portas? Como Ron sairia? Como alguém o encontraria? Wormtail tinha feito a porta de Harry aparecer e desaparecer. Se essa era uma magia ensinada em Hogwarts, Ron ainda não a aprendera, então o que era que ia fazer? 

— Não sei o que fazer — falou Ron, engolindo a bile. Olhou para o espelho, por um momento esquecendo que McGonagall e Pomfrey não estavam mais ali e não o ajudariam. Seu próprio reflexo ensanguentado o olhou de volta, e Ron se apressou a desviar os olhos. Sua aparência era igual a de um Inferi que tinha visto num dos livros antigos de Charles, todo pálido, ensanguentado e machucado.

_Pense_, disse a si mesmo. Aí, ainda que não soubesse como encontrar ou criar uma, pensou: _uma porta._ Essa era a prioridade. Quando achasse uma, descobriria como chegar nela e, depois, descobriria para onde ela o levaria para, por fim, chamar McGonagall no espelho e lhe dizer onde estava. _Preciso de uma porta._

E uma apareceu na parede danificada, ao lado da cama.

Ron a olhou pelo que pareceu anos, esforçando-se para entender tudo apesar da névoa da dor e da tontura. Aí olhou ao redor tão rápido que o mundo girou, para se certificar de que Wormtail não tinha voltado para criar a porta.

Se ele tivesse voltado, Ron não conseguia vê-lo nem ouvi-lo. Apertou as mãos ao redor do poste da cama para ficar em pé e virou-se lentamente na direção da porta.

Usando a cama para se equilibrar, arrastou-se para frente e abriu a porta. Ela não levava a lugar nenhum; uma pedra lisa o recebeu, sólida e totalmente comum. Ron a fechou e abriu novamente, desapontado, mas não surpreso ao ver que nada tinha mudado.

Voltou a fechar a porta e afundou-se na cama, pensando. A porta não sumiu como a do sétimo andar, pelo menos.

Mas por que ela tinha aparecido? Wormtail não estava ali, então a porta tinha se criado sozinha ou tinha sido Ron?

Ron não sabia como poderia tê-la feito... mas a porta do sétimo andar também tinha aparecido na sua frente. Ele nem estivera procurando por uma porta, só queria saber o que Bichento tentava lhe mostrar...

_Então, talvez essa sala faça o que você quiser_, pensou. Talvez não era um feitiço complexo nem uma habilidade especial de Wormtail que o permitia controlar a sala.

Talvez ele só precisasse pedir.

E Ron, quando pedira por uma porta, não pedira por nada _além_ da porta. Talvez fosse por isso que ela não levava a lugar nenhum.

— Preciso de uma porta até a McGonagall — disse, olhado para a porta. Aí, voltou a se levantar e segurou a maçaneta.

A parede tinha sumido, dando lugar a uma escada longa e mal-iluminada, e Ron sentiu um sorriso exausto aparecer em seu rosto.

Mas o sorriso sumiu um instante depois, apesar de a exaustão continuar ali; ele não conseguiria descer nem dois ou três degraus, menos ainda um lance inteiro, que parecia chegar ao Saguão de Entrada. Só essa ideia o fez cair na cama rapidamente. Sua cabeça girava e o amargo da náusea chegou à sua garganta.

O mal-estar passou, e ele secou os olhos e o nariz, respirando fundo algumas vezes para tentar acalmar seu estômago.

— Sem escadas — falou para a sala. — Preciso de um jeito de chegar até a McGonagall que não envolva escadas.

Pedra raspando em pedra, e Ron soube que funcionou.

Cauteloso, avançou.

**-x-**

— Acompanhe — sibilou Wormtail.

_Pense em coisas felizes_, Harry se lembrou, procurando por Dementadores no jardins escurecidos. Conseguia sentir a presença deles no ar gelado e no tom sombrio de seus pensamentos, então eles tinha que estar por perto, mas — apesar das suas melhores tentativas —, nenhum Dementador se aproximara o bastante para ser visto no círculo de luz da varinha de Wormtail. Nenhum se aproximara o bastante para ajudar. _Pensamentos felizes._

Imaginou seus amigos correndo até si depois de ter ganhado a Taça de Quadribol; o sorriso alegre de Ron, Hermione...

Hermione ao seu lado, fungando e quieta; o machucado criado pela pulseira de Wormtail cheirava a sangue.

Harry desviou os olhos e pensou em Ginny. Ginny, os olhos brilhantes, com fitas da Grifinória no cabelo, Ginny que estava segura no Salão Comunal ou em seu dormitório, e não envolvida em toda essa bagunça. Draco, também seguro, com Hagrid, com seu irmão e com o senhor Malfoy; o senhor Malfoy, que dera o diário a Ginny e soltara Tom Riddle na escola; Tom Riddle, que passara a se chamar Voldemort quando crescera, cuja marca Wormtail carregava no braço...

Apertou os dentes e pensou em Wormtail voltando para Azkaban, em Padfoot colocando-o lá. Pensou em Padfoot rindo, em Padfoot caçando pássaros e gatos no parque em frente a Grimmauld, e imaginou se Padfoot ainda faria essas coisas se a situação não melhorasse e Harry morresse...

Deixou o pensamento de lado, o peito vazio, dolorido e frio, e achou ter ouvido a respiração distante de um Dementador.

Uma animação ansiosa o atingiu por alguns momentos, mas logo sumiu; se Wormtail fosse forçado a se transformar e fugir dos Dementadores, Harry e Hermione estariam sem varinha e à mercê das criaturas. Harry conseguia se transformar, mas essa não era uma opção para Hermione e...

— Mais rápido — disse Wormtail, e havia pânico em sua voz e cheiro. Os Dementadores estavam por perto e havia mais de um. Harry conseguia ver suas silhuetas ao redor, negras contra a escuridão das árvores da floresta e negras contra o céu escuro, escondendo as estrelas.

Wormtail puxou a corrente de Hermione. Ela foi para a frente, segurando a pulseira para não se machucar tanto, antes de tropeçar em algo e começar a cair.

Harry a segurou — segurou o pulso preso numa altura segura e, com o braço por cima de seus ombros, usou a outra mão para segurá-la sob o braço — e a ajudou a se levantar. Ela mancava e tremia, talvez por causa do frio, talvez como consequência da maldição Cruciatus, a respiração curta e pontual, como se estivesse com dor. O braço dela era gelado contra o seu.

— Pare — falou Harry. Não foi alto, mas Wormtail ouviu e virou, a corrente entre ele e Hermione brilhando sob a luz da varinha. Wormtail olhou para ela e parou.

Ele colocou o Mapa no bolso da mochila e acenou a varinha; a corrente e pulseira de Hermione sumiram. A respiração de Harry condensou em frente ao seu rosto, e ele conseguia ouvir as vozes de sempre — seus pais, Padfoot na caverna, Riddle em sua cabeça —, fracas em seus ouvidos.

— _Nox._ — Escuridão. — _Expecto Patronum._ — Algo prateado saiu da varinha de Wormtail e os circulou. Não era um Patrono muito forte, mas os Dementadores diminuíram a velocidade, cautelosos, e a mente de Harry clareou um pouco. — P-precisamos ir. — E aí Wormtail se aproximou para passar um braço sob o outro lado de Hermione. A surpresa de Harry devia ter aparecido em seu rosto ou em seu cheiro, porque Wormtail murmurou: — Você nunca concordaria em deixá-la e não temos t-tempo de discutir. — Ele acenou a varinha e a névoa prateada de seu patrono voltou a circulá-los.

Hermione soltou um gritinho abafado, e Harry teria apostado qualquer coisa que ela revivia a tortura pela qual passara mais cedo. Ele olhou para Wormtail com o que deveria ter sido fúria, mas sentiu esse sentimento perder um pouco de sua força ao ver o rosto dele, pálido sob o braço de Hermione, ajudando, e acabou usando uma expressão que era mais de desaprovação.

Eles continuaram a andar o mais rápido que conseguiam com o peso morto de Hermione entre eles.

O Patrono de Wormtail não foi particularmente útil em conter os Dementadores, mas, no geral, Harry atribuiu o fato de ainda estar consciente à pura força de vontade; se desmaiasse agora, Hermione seria Beijada, e Harry seria Beijado ou arrastado, inconsciente, até Voldemort e, aí, seria morto. Precisava continuar acordado. Não era um pensamento feliz, mas era o bastante para motivá-lo e Harry se prendeu a ele.

_Fique acordado, fique acordado..._

Harry estava quase entorpecido tamanho frio — interno e externo — quando finalmente chegaram aos portões da escola. O Patrono de Wormtail brilhou — certamente alimentado por seu alívio — e os Dementadores que os seguiam pararam. Um tentou afastar a névoa com a mão cinzenta apodrecida, mas Wormtail sibilou e acenou a varinha, fazendo o Dementador se afastar.

O portão pairava sobre eles, desprotegido e fechado, mas Wormtail não hesitou e foi em direção à floresta. Caminharam ao longo da parede por mais um minuto e, de repente, ela terminou. Wormtail passou pelo espaço onde a parede deveria estar e virou-se, fazendo círculos com a varinha.

O Patrono brilhou e lançou sombras nas árvores grossas e nos Dementadores entre elas antes de desaparecer.

Harry soltou um som horrorizado sem querer, e Wormtail murmurou algo baixo e rápido demais para que ouvisse, e o frio o alcançou — _Lily, é ele, pegue o Harry e vá_ —, e Hermione se torceu e foi arrancada de suas mãos... 

— _Expecto Patronum_ — ofegou Wormtail, e a névoa voltou, e a mente de Harry clareou mais uma vez. O frio continuou intenso.

— O que você fez...? — Antes que Harry pudesse terminar sua pergunta, Wormtail ergueu algo pequeno, marrom e peludo. Um rato. Ele (_ela_) começou a acordar em suas mãos. — O quê...?

— Assumo que ainda queria t-trocar por ela — falou Wormtail, mandando seu Patrono na direção de um Dementador que se aproximava. — E assumo que queira que ela sobreviva ao ficar para trás.

E Harry entendeu. Wormtail jogou a Hermione-rato para o lado. Ela quicou duas vezes, guinchando, e afundou pouco graciosamente na grama da floresta.

_Por favor, esteja bem,_ foi tudo em que teve tempo de pensar antes de Wormtail segurar o seu pulso e dar um meio-giro estranho.

Dumbledore tinha estendido os feitiços anti-aparatação da escola; Harry se lembrava disso, apesar de ter se esquecido do Flu quando estavam na sala estranha de Wormtail. Por isso, nem tentou resistir e não ficou surpreso por continuarem onde estavam.

Wormtail olhou para Harry e pareceu entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele soltou um som que era uma mistura de grito e de soluço.

Seu Patrono perdeu a força e foi afastado por um Dementador. Wormtail apertou a mão no pulso de Harry e começou a puxá-lo para trás.

Harry soltou o braço e foi para o lado oposto, entrando ainda mais na floresta. Ou era o plano; conseguiu dar dois passos antes de uma mão esquelética segurar sua camisa, os dedos enrolando-se no tecido, e Harry cambaleou, abaixando o rosto, afastando-o do Dementador, e_ A-ao Lorde das Trevas... Sei que há muito estarei morto..._

— Não! — O Patrono de Wormtail soltou um brilho fraco e se colocou no espaço entre Harry e o Dementador. Por um momento, nada aconteceu, e Harry teria que se transformar, mesmo se isso significasse que Wormtail saberia de seu lobo; era isso ou desmaiar e ser Beijado.

Aí, Wormtail soltou um som tenso e o Patrono brilhou mais.

Não muito, mas o bastante; o Dementador se afastou, soltando-o, e então Harry era arrastado pela gola da camisa por Wormtail. Ele o empurrou na direção da entrada da floresta e Harry começou a correr.

Só precisava criar uma boa distância entre ele e Wormtail para que pudesse se transformar e aí tudo terminaria. A esperança se fez notar por um momento antes de ser roubada pelos Dementadores.

Mas, mesmo sem os Dementadores, teria sido uma esperança passageira; qualquer vantagem que tivesse com sua velocidade e boa forma foi perdida na floresta mal-iluminada, nas raízes, nos tocos, nos galhos, nos arbustos e nas pedras que cobriam o chão.

A luz da lua era o bastante para que ele não desse de cara com uma árvore, mas Wormtail tinha a fraca luz de seu Patrono para conseguir enxergar e conseguiu acompanhá-lo mais do que Harry achava ser possível.

Harry mudou de direção, indo para a trilha clara, achando que conseguiria ver melhor e fugir de Wormtail no chão nivelado. Acabou dando de cara uma teia de aranha, cambaleou e tropeçou numa coleção mofada de pedras...

_Ai, é claro, Black atravessou o Véu... Oh, os Aurores ainda não entenderam?_

Escorregou até parar...

_Ginny estará te esperando, se acredita nesse tipo de coisa. Ela está piorando._

... e um Dementador saiu de trás de um carvalho enorme.

_E fica vendo, a qualquer momento o Malfoy vai voltar e zombar da gente por termos nos preocupado._

Harry cambaleou...

_A senhorita Granger estava na biblioteca, é a mochila dela ali._

... a visão escurecendo.

_Não o Harry! Por favor... eu faço qualquer coisa..._

Um brilho verde. Harry esticou a mão e encontrou um galho, tentando se equilibrar...

_Lily, pegue o Harry e vá!_

... e aí o mundo assumiu um tom prateado de azul e Wormtail o alcançou. Ele voltou a segurar o pulso de Harry.

Dessa vez, Harry tentou se soltar, mas fraco, com frio e desorientado como estava, não conseguiu.

Foi só por causa da sorte — ou do planejamento inteligente de Dumbledore — que não fez diferença; Wormtail começou a girar, mas as proteções estavam ali também, tão fortes quanto nos portões.

O som que Wormtail soltou dessa vez foi mesmo um soluço; seu Patrono brilhou, fraco, e sumiu.

— _Expecto patro-patron..._ — Uma névoa, só um pouco mais clara que a respiração de Harry no ar frio, que durou ainda menos. Wormtail cambaleou contra as árvores, levando Harry consigo. — _Expec...ecto..._

E Harry se soltou e mergulhou contra ele. Não sabia por que não tinha tentado no momento em que ele libertara Hermione, mas a ideia só lhe ocorrera naquele momento.

E claramente também não tinha ocorrido a Wormtail, porque o choque foi a única coisa que apareceu em seu rosto antes dos dois irem ao chão.

Harry não saberia dizer o que queria com essa atitude; a varinha de Wormtail era uma boa opção, assim como a mochila, que continha a capa de Moody e o Mapa, que saía do bolso lateral. Até conseguir deixar Wormtail desesperado o bastante para se transformar seria...

Um baque alto soou e Harry rolou para longe dele.

— Você vai n-nos matar! — guinchou Wormtail, e ele estava certo; Harry sentiu mais frio do que antes, e o som de respiração estava ao redor deles. — _Expecto patro... Não!_ — Harry viu um Dementador se aproximar de Wormtail, afastando o Patrono como se não fosse nada.

Aí um Dementador pairou sobre ele, bloqueando sua visão, e ele quis se transformar, mas só tinha nove anos e não sabia como; Padfoot tinha ficado para trás, e Monstro não queria levá-lo de volta à caverna para buscá-lo e tudo doía e o retrato da senhora Black gritava:

_Não o Harry! Por favor..._

Um baque ao seu lado e um movimento fraco.

— ... não é pessoal, juro, só sobrevivência... ele teria me matado! — Um ofego, agudo e cheio de pânico. — ... não é pessoal, só sobrevivência, mas mesmo assim, é tarde demais para me arrepender!

A última palavra foi gritada, e Harry não conseguiu ouvir mais nada por causa de algo que Sirius gritou para Monstro e o mundo explodiu, iluminado...

Não pelo fogo, como Harry lembrava.

Essa luz era um tom prateado de azul tão clara que era quase branca e não era uma explosão; era um cachorro, enorme e parecido com um urso.

Padfoot.

Ele atacou os Dementadores que os cercavam, e eles se dispersaram, Padfoot os caçando como se fossem os pombos ou os gatos do parque, os dentes brilhantes tentando morder a barra de suas vestes.

O calor voltou tão rápido que quase o queimou. Se seus ossos estiveram congelados antes, agora eles estavam derretidos e estavam tão firmes quanto os ossos de seu braço depois do Lockhart tentar curá-lo no ano anterior.

Ao lado de Harry, um Wormtail ofegante se levantou, tirando a mochila das costas e pegando a capa de Moody. Ele a amontou de qualquer jeito e inclinou-se para colocá-la na cintura da calça.

Foi um movimento que salvou seu pescoço, literalmente; um feitiço passou pelo espaço em que ele estivera há poucos segundos e atingiu a árvore atrás de Harry com força o bastante para fazê-la tremer. O resultado foi um corte profundo, pelo qual saía seiva.

Wormtail sumiu — por um momento Harry achou que ele tinha conseguido Aparatar —, mas viu um rabo careca desaparecer por baixo de um tronco próximo.

O tronco saiu voando, e Harry viu um borrão de movimentos.

— Harry! — Padfoot, saindo do meio das árvores. — Volte para o castelo! — Ele nem diminuiu a velocidade, apenas inclinou-se e continuou como um raio de pelos negros e dentes brancos.

E aí Harry se viu sozinho na floresta escura.


	49. High Stakes

**Capítulo Quarenta e Nove  
High Stakes  
(Altos Riscos)**

Os Dementadores tinham recuado, mas não tinham ido embora; se Harry aguçasse os ouvidos, ainda conseguiria ouvi-los. Sem os Patronos e com Padfoot e Wormtail transformados, as emoções humanas de Harry certamente os atrairiam.

_Mas isso é fácil de remediar._ E ele se transformou sem hesitar, já que não havia mais ninguém ali para vê-lo, exceto pelos Dementadores e eles não tinham olhos.

O mundo oscilou ao seu redor, e seu primeiro pensamento foi que ele tinha crescido, porque suas patas — ainda enormes — não estavam mais tão desproporcionais quanto da última vez que tinha se transformado. Esticou-se, aproveitando da sensação de terra, folhas e pedras contra suas garras, e do cheiro da floresta, mais forte do que tinha sido para seu nariz humano, apesar de estar marcado com o cheiro frio e morto dos Dementadores.

Harry mostrou os dentes, estudando as sombras entre as árvores, e acalmou-se. Eles não conseguiriam acompanhá-lo se corresse e se de algum modo conseguissem, ele os destruiria.

A ordem de Padfoot, que voltasse ao castelo, pesava no ar, a ordem de um membro mais velho da alcateia. O garoto nele não protestou tanto quanto esperara; a última vez que tinha ido atrás de Wormtail sem uma varinha tinha quase arruinado tudo.

Padfoot dava conta.

Ainda assim, foi com relutância que Harry se virou na direção do próprio cheiro. A relutância sumiu com a possibilidade de ser útil; Hermione provavelmente voltava ao castelo naquele momento, mas ela demoraria a noite toda como um rato. Seria muito mais rápido se ela subisse em seu ombro ou se ele se transformasse e a carregasse.

Mochila, a sua parte humana pensou. Harry a olhou e trotou até...

Um grito, conhecido e estranho. Conhecido porque era Padfoot e reconheceria a voz dele em qualquer lugar, mas estranho porque não era seu grito normalmente brincalhão ou indignado. Esse era um grito de susto, de dor, _ruim._

Terra e folhas foram jogadas no ar quando Harry se virou, encontrando o cheiro de Padfoot com facilidade, e aí ele corria tão rápido que era como se estivesse voando. Galhos e troncos baixos se prendiam em sua pele, mas não conseguiam machucá-lo por causa de seus pelos grossos e, mesmo se conseguissem, Harry achava que não teria diminuído.

Conseguia ouvir o zunido de feitiços, de respirações ofegantes e da respiração dos Dementadores que se aproximavam. Os pelos de Harry se ouriçaram, e ele conseguia ver as luzes dos feitiços e sentir o cheiro de sangue.

Diminuiu a velocidade, dando passos silenciosos.

Padfoot era humano novamente, parado numa clareira, um pouco curvado e de costas para Harry. Do outro lado, quase cobertor pelas árvores, estava um meio círculo de Dementadores. Apesar de nenhum Patrono ter sido convocado, era óbvio que eles usavam da cautela, espalhados pelas bordas da clareira, mas sem tentar entrar.

Wormtail não estava em nenhum lugar, e Harry quase começou a entrar na clareira, mas Padfoot estava imóvel e silencioso, ouvindo, e Harry hesitou, também ouvindo, e aí... sim, lá estava.

Um galho sendo partido e movimento no meio da clareira, as folhas sendo mexidas como se estivessem embaixo de pés invisíveis.

Vários pés, se fosse julgar pela forma que as folhas se mexiam. Mas não fazia sentido, porque só existia um Wormtail...

Padfoot acenou a varinha e um galho atacou, curvando-se como se fosse estrangular, mas pareceu encontrar apenas um espaço vazio.

Um feitiço saiu de um lugar a meio metro à esquerda — Harry viu a mão pálida sumir embaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade.

Padfoot bloqueou o feitiço com facilidade, mandando-o contra uma árvore, que pegou fogo. Harry abaixou as orelhas e se afastou, o lobo entrando em pânico...

Harry se concentrou em voltar a ser humano e se transformou atrapalhadamente, o pânico sumindo com o pelo e o rabo. Ficou onde estava, abaixado e fora do caminho, desesperado para ajudar e desesperado para não ser uma distração para Padfoot, como acontecera em Hogsmeade.

Se Padfoot o ouviu ou o notou ali, ele não demonstrou, já apontando a varinha para o lugar em que a mão de Wormtail aparecera:

— _Tracagnum!_ — O feitiço atravessou a clareira, inofensivo. Um rosnado de frustração. — _Finite._ — As folhas no centro da clareira pararam de se mexer. E aí começaram mais uma vez, mas apenas uma parte. — _Gelius!_

As folhas pararam, e o feitiço brilhou ao fazer contato com a capa, mas Wormtail não fez nenhum som nem se mexeu. Padfoot estava imóvel. Harry prendeu o ar.

As folhas voltaram a se mexer, quase como as bolhas de um caldeirão, e Padfoot ergueu a varinha, hesitando. Algo saiu do chão num pulo a alguns centímetros de onde Padfoot estava e ele o explodiu — um galho — antes que pudesse se aproximar ainda mais.

Com Padfoot de lado para Harry, em vez de estar de costas, Harry achou ver o que o tinha feito gritar; a lateral de seu corpo estava escurecida e molhada de sangue, e uma costela branca aparecia pelo rasgo em sua camiseta.

— Nunca achei que veria o dia em que você escolheria a mim em vez de um Potter. — A voz de Wormtail soou pela clareira, num eco estranho e impossível de determinar a origem. — O pobre Harry deve estar perambulando pela floresta, perdido... ou talvez nem esteja perambulando. Os Dementadores parecem gostar muito mais dele do que de mim...

— Harry sabe se cuidar — falou Padfoot, calmo.

— Ele está sem varinha.

— Não sabia que você se importava.

Uma pausa, e o silêncio tomou o lugar, exceto pelo estalar da árvore em chamas.

— Eu não desejo os Dementadores a ninguém. — As folhas voltaram a ficar quietas. Algumas ainda se moviam e bem pouco, marcando o caminho de Wormtail até a beirada da clareira. Padfoot soltou um som desdenhoso. — Não desejo — falou, a voz ainda ecoando. — Se as coisas tivessem acontecido do meu jeito, você teria sido morto, não preso.

— Que generoso. — Padfoot torceu os lábios.

— Mais generoso do que você! — falou Wormtail. — Você sabe como é Azkaban e me m-mandou pra l-lá...

— Um erro — disse Padfoot. — Um que não vou repetir. — Sua cabeça seguiu o movimento das folhas, e Harry o viu apertar os dedos ao redor da varinha, viu seu braço ficar tenso, pronto...

— Então esse é o fim?

— A não ser que tenha mudado de ideia. — As folhas ficaram imóveis. A varinha de Padfoot tremeu, mas ele não usou nenhum feitiço.

— É tarde demais para isso. — Foi um pouco mais que um sussurro.

— Então sim — falou Padfoot. — É o fim.

E ele acenou a varinha. Apesar de ele não ter dito o encantamento, Harry reconheceria aquele tom de verde em qualquer lugar.

O feitiço atravessou a clareira, quase rápido demais para ver, indo para o lugar onde as folhas tinham parado de se mexer.

Ao mesmo tempo, o feitiço de Wormtail — também silencioso — saiu de um lugar que não era nem perto de onde Harry ou Padfoot estiveram olhando, um jato brilhante de luz púrpura.

A maldição da morte de Padfoot acertou uma árvore, e o feitiço de Wormtail acertou o ombro de Padfoot.

As folhas da árvore se retorceram, marrons, mortas e secas, e Padfoot soltou um som estranho e caiu.

— NÃO! — Harry saiu do seu esconderijo e foi até o lado de Padfoot. — Padfoot!

Wormtail disse algo sobre Harry no castelo e não estar surpreso, mas Harry não o ouviu; o único som que lhe importava era o do coração de Padfoot.

Ainda batia.

— ... vir quieto ou ser difícil? — Um tremeluzir e movimento; Wormtail tirou a capa e estava parado a alguns metros. Ele conjurou seu Patrono, que o circulou ainda sem forma e ainda sem fazer muito contra os Dementadores, que começaram a avançar no instante em que Padfoot caíra.

Harry encontrou a varinha de Padfoot, ainda segura em sua mão frouxa, e a pegou.

— Harry, não me faça...

— _Sectumpsempra!_ — rosnou Harry, e Wormtail urrou, o Patrono sumindo. A mira de Harry estivera errada (era o preço da velocidade com que conjurara o feitiço) e acertara a mão de Wormtail em vez de seu peito. O sangue jorrou, e Wormtail apertou a mão e uma parte pareceu cair...

Uma parte _caiu_ e chegou ao chão com um baque suave que levou a bile à garganta de Harry.

— Eu não... — Ouviu-se dizer e, aí, pálido e sangrando, Wormtail acenou a varinha.

— _Imperio!_

O mal-estar sumiu, assim como sua preocupação com Padfoot e sua inquietude com a aproximação dos Dementadores. Sentiu-se leve, aquecido e estranhamente tranquilo.

Era um sentimento errado, mas ele não conseguia se preocupar.

_Deixe-o._ A voz de Wormtail, mas Harry não viu sua boca se mexer. _Vamos embora._ Harry tropeçou em Padfoot ao começar a se levantar.

_Espera. Por que eu vou deixar o Padfoot? Ele está machucado, eu não posso simplesmente..._

_Harry, deixe-o!_ A voz de Wormtail, dessa vez mais insistente. _Anda logo, antes que os Dementadores se aproximem mais ainda._

_Mas os Dementadores vão pegar o Padfoot. Ele nunca me deixaria..._

_Harry, agora!_

_Mas o Padfoot..._

_Harry, vem!_

— NÃO! — Seu grito ecoou pela clareira e levou a estranha tranquilidade junto. O frio voltou, assim como sua preocupação e exaustão. Afundou-se no chão, de joelhos.

_Lily, pegue o Harry e vá..._

— Harry! — Wormtail, quase histérico. — Eu soltei a Hermione...

_Não. Não, James. Não, não, não, não..._

— ... você concordou!

_Saia da frente. Saia da frente, garota!_

— Harry, _agora!_

Harry se aproximou de Padfoot, mas achava que o Patrono mental dele não funcionava mais, não quando ele estava assim. Ergueu a varinha, a outra mão buscando a de Padfoot.

Estava quente. Ele ainda estava vivo.

— _Expecto..._ — Sua boca estava seca, a língua pesada. — _Expecto patronum._ — Uma névoa ainda mais fraca que a tentativa de Wormtail. Harry apertou os dentes. — _Expecto patronum!_

Uma forma enorme apareceu, com as pernas longas e caninas.

Harry ficou tão surpreso ao vê-la e estava tão exausto que demorou um momento para perceber que ela tinha saído de um dos lados da clareira, não da varinha em sua mão; ele, ficou decepcionado ao perceber, só conseguiu produzir outra névoa patética.

Olhou para a forma — um lobo, percebeu — e, apesar de nunca ter visto esse lobo antes, achou reconhecê-lo.

_Moony._

Apesar de Moony ser maior do que Padfoot, ele _parecia_ menor, talvez por não estar tão brilhante.

— M-moony? — Wormtail soou enervado, primeiro olhando para a lua cheia por uma fresta entre as árvores, e depois na direção dos movimentos que vinham da floresta. Sua mão aleijada se retorceu.

— Não os afaste completamente, Nymphadora, eles podem nos ajudar com o Pettigrew!

— Me desculpe por tentar proteger o Harry e o Sirius — veio a resposta conhecida e sarcástica, mas Moony olhou para Harry de um jeito quase apologético e sumiu.

Duas figuras saíram voando da floresta em vassouras — Dora e Moody — e, com um último olhar para Harry, Wormtail sumiu embaixo da capa.

— Não pode se esconder de mim! — riu-se Moody, jogando a vassoura para o lado e acenando a varinha. O chão tremeu e a capa tremeluziu quando Wormtail foi jogado para trás.

Ele caiu num amontoado, novamente visível, e quase não conseguiu erguer a varinha a tempo de bloquear o próximo feitiço de Moody.

Aí ele se curvou, começando a diminuir e a crescer pelos, mas o feitiço de Dora foi mais rápido, e ele tremeu, voltando ao seu tamanho normal.

— Não fiquem parados aí! — berrou Moody, olhando para os Dementadores. Eles pareciam relutantes em entrar no meio de uma troca de feitiços e estavam mais do que felizes em apenas olhar.

Harry virou-se para Padfoot.

— _Rennervate_ — murmurou e, quando não funcionou, sentou-se, perdido.

— _Torpeo!_ Droga! _Pulm..._ — O feitiço de Dora foi interrompido por um ofego, e Harry se virou para olhar para ela e para o feitiço que estava a pouco centímetros de seu rosto...

— _Protego!_ — explodiu Moody. — _Incarcer... Protego!_ Vigilância constante, Nympador...

— _Protego!_

Um brilho quando o feitiço desviado acertou a árvore que queimava. Fagulhas cobriram Harry antes de um estalo soar e um tronco começar a cair...

— _Ventus!_ — disse, desesperado, e o tronco saiu voando, chocando-se contra outra árvore, que começou a soltar fumaça. Harry não conseguiu se importar; antes uma árvore do que Padfoot.

— _Confringo!_

— _Protego!_ — gritou Harry, mas Wormtail não estava tentando acertar a ele ou a Padfoot.

Felizmente, Moody ou Dora — não sabia quem — tinha erguido o próprio feitiço escudo a tempo. Mas Wormtail não se aproveitou da explosão como uma distração para tentar fugir, como no passado.

— Não vou voltar pra Azkaban! — Outra explosão, dessa vez mandando farpas e terra quente no ar. — _Confringo!_ — Outra explosão de ar quente acertou o rosto de Harry. Não conseguia ver Moody nem Dora em meio ao fogo, não conseguia ouvi-los... — _Confri..._

_— Expelliarmus!_

O feitiço de Harry não o acertou — Wormtail se torceu para desviar dele —, mas foi o bastante para impedi-lo de causar mais uma explosão. Wormtail se virou para olhar para Harry, a floresta em chamas refletida em seus olhos, olhos estes que já não estavam sãos.

— _Confringo!_

Dessa vez ele mirou em Harry.

— _Protego!_ — gritou, jogando-se em cima de Padfoot e torcendo...

O feitiço chocou-se no escudo de Harry e explodiu com considerável força e um calor furioso. Harry foi jogado para trás, desconfortavelmente quente, mas não queimado; perplexo, mas não morto. 

Wormtail gritou algo, e Harry se ajeitou, outro feitiço escudo em seus lábios, mas Wormtail olhava para Moody e Dora. Moody estava queimado e ajoelhado — sua perna falsa uma pilha de cinzas —, a varinha em uma mão e a outra erguida como que para proteger Dora, que parecia furiosa, mas bem.

As pequenas chamas que queimavam ao redor dos pés deles se retorceram e se juntavam de uma forma que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. O fogo cresceu e...

— Harry, _fuja!_ — Dora não parecia mais brava; ela parecia aterrorizada. Até Moody, que costumava ser tristemente imperturbável, parecia amedrontado.

O fogo tremeu e tomou a forma de um gato enorme, com uma juba de fogo e uma cauda que ia de um lado para o outro. O gato avançou, deixando chamas pequenas em todos os lugares que suas patas tocavam. Harry conseguia sentir o calor que ele emitia, mesmo de onde estava.

Moody desenhava runas no chão chamuscado com a varinha, e Dora movia a varinha de um jeito complicado — seja lá o que ela fazia, era o motivo do ar ao redor da besta soltar fumaça e chiar —, mas nada disso parecia ajudar muito.

— _Aguamenti!_ — O jato de água de Harry evaporou assim que saiu da varinha de Padfoot. — O que é isso?!

— Fogomaldito! — gritou Dora em resposta, o rosto enrugado em concentração. — Harry, _vá!_

A criatura de fogo ficou nas patas traseiras, e Harry percebeu o quanto Dora e Moody _estavam_ fazendo para controlá-la até então. Ela se balançou como um cachorro molhado, chamas escapando das pontas da juba e sumindo embaixo de uma camada de terra.

A camada ficou avermelhada e rachou — e outra camada apareceu, e outra.

Wormtail estava quase do outro lado da clareira, os Dementadores não estavam em lugar nenhum. Harry começou a se levantar para ir atrás dele, mas aí uma pancada e pedaços de terra derretida e queimada explodiram para longe do Fogomaldito, com quase tanta força quanto as explosões de Wormtail.

A criatura se balançou mais uma vez e avançou, como um Patrono que tinha dado errado — queimando-se em vez de brilhar, vermelha em vez de prateada, raivosa e perigosa em vez de protetora — e Harry pensou em Dora, no bebê (que logo seria um irmão) e conjurou a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar:

— _Expecto Patronum!_

Dessa vez, não era uma névoa, tampouco um escudo.

Dessa vez era...

— Prongs? — O resmungo fraco veio debaixo de Harry, de Padfoot, cujo rosto estava pálido e com uma expressão de dor. Wormtail soltou um som verdadeiramente aterrorizado e fugiu em meio às árvores.

Prongs, parecendo saber exatamente o que esperavam dele, abaixou a cabeça e atacou a lateral do corpo do gato monstruoso.

Ele não foi _completamente_ ineficaz; apesar de sumir com um forte brilho ao acertar o gato, Prongs conseguiu empurrá-lo com bastante força para fazê-lo... cambalear era uma palavra muito forte, mas ele deu um passo que talvez não quisesse dar.

E aí o gato hesitou, mas não por muito tempo; a hesitação não lhes comprou tempo, tampouco deu a Harry uma chance de pensar em outra maneira de lidar com o problema, nem para que Moody ou Dora, até mesmo um Padfoot sem varinha quase inconsciente, fizessem qualquer coisa.

De fato, a única coisa que a hesitação deu a Harry foi um breve momento para perceber que as coisas iam ficar muito piores.

O Fogomaldito pulou para frente, mais uma vez indo em direção a Moody e Dora.

Eles conjuraram uma parede de água, mas a parede soltou fumaça e sibilou, evaporando um pouco mais rápido do que Moody e Dora eram capazes de substitui-la.

Cada vez que o gato tentava romper a parede, gotas de água fervente os cobriam; Moody rosnava cada vez que acontecia, e Dora soltava sons de dor. Foi a boa audição de Harry que permitiu que ele os ouvisse sob o constante estalar do Fogomaldito.

— Padfoot — chamou Harry, apertando o ombro dele —, como vencemos?

— Prongs — falou Padfoot num fio de voz, o rosto contorcido. — Não, você não pode, eu não posso... Harry... O Harry tá bem? Prongs. — Seus dedos se fecharam nas vestes de Harry.

— Eu estou bem — falou Harry, fazendo-o se deitar. — Mas não vou ficar se não fizemos algo para parar... — Dora soltou um grito abafado, e Harry ergueu os olhos para ver que eles tinham desistido da parede, preferindo conjurar uma redoma de água em volta de si mesmos. Não era uma redoma muito grande; os dois estavam abaixados dentro dela e suas cabeças quase tocavam a parte de cima. — Padfoot, por favor, o que vamos fazer? — O gato pulou na redoma, que cedeu um pouco, soltando fumaça. Moody se encolheu. — Padfoot?!

Outra figura, enorme e em chamas, passou por Harry, dessa vez uma serpente. Ela bateu no gato de Wormtail, enrolando-se nele e estrangulando-o.

A redoma de Moody e Dora — agora suportando um ataque dobrado — chiou e quase cedeu completamente, mas, de repente, cresceu, maior que antes, e ainda aguentando o forte calor, mas de algum jeito mais forte, e Harry achou que ela ia aguentar.

O Fogomaldito — que agora não era um gato nem uma cobra, mas uma Fênix — abriu suas asas, antes de colapsar e sumir com um _whoosh_, como milhares de velas sendo apagadas. As árvores já não queimavam.

A clareira ficou escura, quieta e fria — mas, felizmente, não era o tipo de frio que Harry associava aos Dementadores.

Foi quando soou o barulho de água contra o chão, seguido de um guincho e uma risada, vindo de onde Dora e Moody estavam, e sons de movimento vieram das árvores atrás de Harry.

Ele se virou, erguendo a varinha de Padfoot, mas, apesar de seus olhos não terem se ajustado o bastante para distinguir os rostos, reconheceu o som do mancar de Snape e a barba ao lado dele — branca contra as formas escuras — era tão impressionante que só podia ser de Dumbledore.

Harry abaixou a varinha, sentindo-se entorpecido de alívio.

— Dumbledore — disse, apertando o braço de Padfoot, mas ele estava inconsciente de novo.

— ... não consigo ver porcaria nenhuma. — Dora murmurou alguma coisa e uma bola de luz amarela saiu de sua varinha, explodindo em bolas menores, que flutuavam no ar. — Bem melhor. — Ela estava ensopada, o que devia ser um alívio para ela; seu rosto estava vermelho, queimado e ensanguentado, como suas vestes. Ela se levantou, uma mão pressionando a barriga. — Chegou bem na hora, Dumbledore.

— Não ia querer ver se tivesse chegado mais tarde — gemeu Moody. — _Diffindo._ — O que tinha sobrado de sua perna de madeira sumiu. — _Accio_ tronco.

Snape se sentou pesadamente numa raiz coberta de musgo enquanto Dumbledore ia se juntar a Harry, que estava parado ao lado de Padfoot, impotente.

— Harry? — chamou Dumbledore, inclinando-se para olhá-lo. — Você está bem? — Harry assentiu, incerto se estava sendo honesto ou não; sentia-se exausto e emocionalmente esgotado, mas não estava machucado. — Onde está a senhorita Granger?

— Wormtail a deixou na floresta, perto dos portões.

— Os Dementadores...

— Não vão atrás dela — terminou Harry.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Ela é um...

Padfoot parou de respirar.

Harry foi o primeiro a perceber, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, e Dumbledore — se não percebeu _exatamente_ qual era o problema — percebeu que _algo_ estava errado e também se abaixou.

— Wormtail o acertou com alguma coisa. Um feitiço — falou Harry. — Era púrpura... como um fogo púrpura.

— Fogo púrpura? Severus?

— O velho favorito de Dolohov. — Snape se levantou e se juntou a eles. Seu cheiro era exausto e animado ao mesmo tempo. Harry apertou os dentes, mas não falou nada quando Snape sacou a varinha e ajoelhou ao lado de Padfoot. Um momento depois, sua respiração era superficial, e Harry se sentou, aliviado. Snape acenou a varinha, e Harry se afastou, levantando-se para sair do caminho.

— Não sabia que Pettigrew conhecia esse feitiço. — Moody mancou até eles com uma nova perna transfigurada. — Na verdade ele aprendeu algumas coisas.

— Ele passou meses com Crouch e Voldemort antes de vir para Hogwarts — disse Dumbledore.

— E teve bastante tempo para praticar — completou Harry.

— Mmm. — Moody correu os dois olhos pela clareira queimada e saiu mancando, fazendo o que parecia ser a segurança do perímetro.

_Vigilância constante_, pensou Harry e teve o desejo absurdo de rir.

— É uma pena que ele tenha fugido, mas já foi tarde. — Harry se encolheu quando um braço quente o envolveu, mas relaxou ao reconhecer o cheiro de Dora. — Você está com frio? — perguntou ela.

— Não — respondeu, virando-se para franzir o cenho para ela. Dora tinha recrescido as partes queimadas de seu rosto e cabelo, mas, além de suas vestes (as vestes de _Harry_), ela parecia bem. — Por quê? 

— Você está tremendo.

Estava mesmo.

— Estou bem. — De novo, Harry não sabia se era verdade. Dora não pareceu acreditar, porque ela o puxou para um abraço. Harry teria se soltado, mas havia algo em seu cheiro que o fez achar que ela não estava tão calma quanto parecia e que esse abraço era mais para o bem dela do que o dele, por isso permitiu-se ser abraçado. Ela descansou o queixo em seu ombro e, juntos, observaram Dumbledore e Snape cuidarem de Padfoot. — Ele vai ficar bem?

— Em algum momento, sim — respondeu Snape sem erguer os olhos. — Ele vai precisar ser examinado pela Poppy e ir para St. Mungos, mas já fiz o bastante para que ele não morra até lá.

— Pettigrew já foi embora. Ou a maior parte dele foi... — Moody tinha voltado com uma massa ensanguentada flutuando na frente dele. Dois dedos e parte de uma palma.

Foi quando Snape olhou para Harry, os olhos escuros e as expressão ininteligível, e Harry sentiu a traição, a fúria, o horror e a vergonha queimarem seu estômago e, depois, sua garganta; soltou-se de Dora e foi vomitar num arbusto ali perto.

— Olho-Tonto, honestamente! — exclamou Dora, irritada, e foi para o lado de Harry. Ele tentou afastá-la, mas ela continuou lá, e ele não tinha a energia para continuar tentando. — Vamos levar você e o Sirius pra escola, eh? — falou ela, esfregando as costas de Harry. Ele assentiu, exausto, e ajeitou-se, dando alguns passos instáveis. Dora ficou ao seu lado, os braços um pouco erguidos, como se esperasse que ele fosse cair e precisasse ser pego.

— ... Severus pode ir com a senhora Lupin, Harry e Sirius — murmurou Dumbledore. Ele e Snape estavam em pé e tinham colocado Padfoot numa maca conjurada entre eles. Moody tinha feito algo com o pedaço da mão de Wormtail; ele já não flutuava na frente dele. — Alastor, se puder me acompanhar... seu olho pode ser útil para encontrarmos a senhorita Granger se ela já não houver voltado...

— Ela é um rato — falou Harry, e os três homens se viraram para olhá-lo com surpresa. Harry se deu conta de que não devia conseguir ouvi-los a essa distância. Mas já era tarde demais para fingir o contrário. — Wormtail a transfigurou para que os Dementadores não a encontrassem quando nos separamos.

— Entendo — murmurou Dumbledore, alisando a barba. — Foi estranhamente atencioso da parte dele, se considerarmos tudo...

— Os Dementadores não a encontrarão, mas nós também não vamos — comentou Moody. — Você está maluco se acha que conseguiremos achar um único rato nesse terreno todo, menos ainda o rato _certo_. E se ela não estiver com a própria mente, ela vai se esconder no instante em que nos ouvir chegando. — Os cantos da boca de Dumbledore se curvaram para baixo.

— Eu consigo encontrá-la — disse Harry. Os quatro adultos se viraram para olhá-lo novamente. — Eu sei onde estávamos quando Wormtail a soltou, e não é tão provável assim que ela se esconda de mim.

— Harry — falou Dora, gentil —, ela é um rato na floresta. Mesmo que ela não esteja se escondendo deliberadamente, não será fácil encontrá-la... — Ela se virou para os outros. — Não podemos acordar o Sirius pra ele ajudar...?

— Eu não acordaria — falou Snape. — Mas não estamos sem opções no que diz respeito a Animagos. — Harry tentou esconder seu pânico; _certamente_ Snape não sabia. Não podia saber. Harry nunca fizera nada para se entregar, e Draco não teria contado... — A professora McGonagall ficará feliz em ajudar.

— Mas ela vai demorar muito para chegar aqui — falou Harry. Olhou para Dumbledore. — Eu consigo encontrá-la, senhor, tenho certeza, e aí posso encontrá-lo no castelo...

— Te deixar andar sozinho pela floresta à noite é a _pior_ ideia que eu já ouvi — falou Snape. — Diretor, certamente não está...

— Harry — falou Dumbledore num tom gentil que Harry sabia que ele usava para dar más notícias —, depois da noite que teve, acho você não está em condições de entrar sozinho na floresta.

— Hermione deve estar com menos condições ainda — falou Harry, o maxilar tenso. — E só estamos perdendo tempo...

— Estamos de acordo pelo menos nisso; Black precisa da atenção de Poppy — falou Snape. Ele olhou para Dumbledore e depois para a maca. — Logo.

— Vá — falou Dumbledore, e Snape começou a ir em direção à floresta, com a maca flutuando ao seu lado, na direção que Harry achava que a trilha ficava.

— Nymphadora — disse Moody, mal-humorado, indicando Snape com a cabeça.

— Você está aposentado, Olho-Tonto, não pode ficar me dando ordens...

— É o que vamos ver — rosnou ele, seu olho mágico indo para a barriga dela. Seu outro olho estava fixo no rosto de Dora, e os dois tiveram algum tipo de competição antes de Dora ceder; Harry sentiu o cheiro de uma exasperação carinhosa sair dela, mas também alívio. Ela foi atrás de Snape.

— Harry, eu realmente acho que você deveria acompanhá-los; você já fez mais do que o suficiente hoje, e se Sirius acordar e você não estiver lá, ele...

— Ele vai sobreviver — falou Harry. Dumbledore suspirou.

— Não posso convencê-lo do contrário?

— Não.

— Muito bem — falou Dumbledore, suspirando mais uma vez. — Alastor, Harry e eu o encontraremos no castelo.

— Você vai comigo? — perguntou Harry enquanto Moody os olhava com os olhos cerrados antes de sair mancando.

— Alguém terá de reverter a transfiguração da senhorita Granger quando a encontrarmos. — Quando Harry abriu a boca, Dumbledore meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Ela também é minha aluna, e é minha responsabilidade garantir sua segurança. A segurança de todos os meus alunos, na verdade. — E foi quando Harry soube que Dumbledore não cederia. Assentiu, relutante. — Temo não ter feito um bom trabalho hoje.

Dumbledore falou num tom leve, mas sua expressão era guardada e seus olhos, pesarosos. Harry olhou ao redor da clareira e soube que estaria mentindo se discordasse. Entretanto, não culpava Dumbledore pelo que tinha acontecido, como também não culpava Padfoot, Ron ou Hermione.

— Acho que o problema é que Wormtail fez um bom trabalho — disse.

— Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos do que meus sentimentos, Harry — falou Dumbledore gentilmente. Ele ergueu uma mão para a clareira. — Mostre o caminho.

E Harry mostrou, seguindo seu cheiro, o de Wormtail e o de Padfoot por entre as árvores para onde Wormtail tirara a mochila. Ela estava lá, intocada, ao lado da árvore que ainda soltava seiva pelo corte que Padfoot fizera.

Dumbledore olhou para a mochila e para Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Harry inclinou-se sobre a mochila e tirou o Mapa do bolso, antes de oferecê-la a Dumbledore.

— Era de Wormtail? — Harry assentiu, desdobrando a parte do Mapa que representava a floresta, mas Hermione não estava lá. Guardou-o no bolso com um suspiro e andou alguns passos até encontrar o cheiro de Wormtail novamente.

— Por aqui.

Era um pouco mais complicado procurar as coisas como humano do que teria sido como lobo, por estar mais longe do chão, mas os cheiros eram recentes e humanos, o que os fazia se destacar ainda mais na floresta.

— Impressionante — murmurou Dumbledore quando, depois de caminharem em silêncio por vários minutos, já conseguiam ver a parede onde Wormtail transfigurara Hermione. Desconfortável, Harry deu seu melhor para ignorar o comentário, certo de que responder só geraria perguntas. Dumbledore continuou, sem se deixar desanimar: — Iremos, é claro, atribuir isso à sua juventude e à sua memória, que ainda não foi tocada pela idade. — Havia divertimento em seu cheiro, e quando Harry se virou para olhá-lo, sua barba tremeu.

— A minha... é. Acho que é bom atribuir a isso — falou Harry, aliviado. — Obrigado.

— Pelo que, caro menino? — perguntou Dumbledore, dando um sorriso fraco.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso e voltou sua atenção aos cheiros a sua volta. Encontrou o de Hermione escondido sob o próprio cheiro e o de Wormtail e, aí, ele sumiu.

Harry entrou em pânico por um momento, até lembrar que Wormtail a jogara depois de transfigurá-la em vez de simplesmente a colocar no chão; conseguiu encontrar o cheiro novamente a alguns metros dali.

Ela não tinha ido longe — pelo menos, não pelos padrões humanos; o que Harry e Dumbledore precisaram de apenas dois minutos para caminhar, ela provavelmente precisara do dobro de tempo como um rato ou, pelo menos, tinha sido muito mais cansativo.

Harry fez um sinal para que Dumbledore parasse de andar.

— Hermione? — sussurrou. Algo pequeno se moveu ali perto. — _Lumos._ — Harry se abaixou e ergueu a varinha. Lá, embaixo das raízes podres de um tronco e visível só por ele tê-la ouvido e saber onde olhar, estava um rato particularmente peludo, com dentes enormes. Ela tremia, pressionando-se do outro lado de seu esconderijo.

Harry colocou a varinha de Padfoot entre os dentes e tentou pegá-la.

Ela o mordeu, e ele xingou antes de lembrar que Dumbledore estava ali atrás.

— Desculpe — murmurou por cima do ombro e, fazendo uma careta quando as unhas dela arranharam sua mão, conseguiu segurá-la pelo meio do corpo e tirá-la de lá.

Ela o mordeu de novo, guinchando loucamente.

— Ai... — Harry tirou a varinha de Padfoot da boca. — Para com isso. — Ela obedeceu, encolhendo-se como se pedisse desculpas.

— Coloque-a no chão, Harry, por favor — falou Dumbledore. Duvidoso (porque ela certamente fugiria, e Harry não sabia se Dumbledore era muito rápido ao lançar feitiços), Harry obedeceu. Não precisava ter se preocupado; assim que a soltou, houve um brilho azul de luz, e Hermione reapareceu como ela mesma, encolhida no chão.

Ela ainda tremia e tentou falar, mas acabou guinchando. Ela levou uma mão à boca, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

— _Nox._ — Ele guardou a varinha. — Você está bem, Hermione — falou, indo se abaixar ao lado dela. Lembrava-se de como tinha ficado dolorido depois da sua primeira transformação e abalado. — Você está bem. — Os lábios dela tremeram. — Né?

— Não! — Ela hesitou, como se estivesse surpresa em ouvir a própria voz em vez da de rato. — Eu... eu estou dolorida e... e eu estava tão a-assustada e eu tô tão _brava_ com você...

— Brava? — perguntou Harry, confuso.

— Sim, Harry, b-brava! — Agora ela chorava. Harry olhou para Dumbledore num pedido de ajuda, mas ele tinha se afastado, provavelmente sem querer sobrecarregar Hermione. — E se Wormtail t-tivesse...

— Wormtail foi embora. — Ou a maior parte dele tinha ido. Harry se sentiu enjoado ao lembrar da mão dele. — Está tudo bem...

— Mas você não sabia disso quando fez a t-troca. — Hermione soluçou, seu cheiro era deprimido. — E s-se você _tivesse_ ido com ele?! Você estaria... estaria...

Não havia nada que pudesse responder, porque, como sempre, Hermione estava certa. Aproximou-se para dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas e, apesar de ela _estar_ brava com ele, ela não podia estar tão brava assim, porque permitiu o contato.

— Como o Ron está? — perguntou ela com a voz pastosa, quando conseguiu se controlar.

— Eu... — Harry não tivera tempo de se preocupar com Ron desde que saíra da sala com Wormtail. Sentiu-se culpado na mesma hora.

— O senhor Weasley conseguiu chegar ao escritório da professora McGonagall dez minutos antes de Severus e eu encontrarmos você, Harry — disse Dumbledore, e Harry relaxou um pouco. — Ele está descansando na Ala Hospitalar, e vocês dois — Dumbledore acenou a varinha e uma maca apareceu embaixo de Hermione — se juntarão a ele, acredito.

Hermione secou os olhos e assentiu, agradecida, ajeitando-se na maca com uma careta.

Harry quase protestou. Ele queria visitar Ron e Padfoot e certificar-se de Hermione estava bem, é claro, mas pelo tom e pelo cheiro de Dumbledore, soube que ele queria que Harry fosse um paciente, não um visitante.

Mas reconsiderou; se ele mesmo fosse um paciente, não teria de discutir para que Madame Pomfrey permitisse que visitasse os outros. E ainda poderia dormir sem precisar andar até a Torre de Grifinória...

— Está bem — murmurou.

— Obrigado, Harry — falou Dumbledore, soando divertido. — Vamos?

Harry assentiu, levantou-se e cambaleou um pouco para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Parar por alguns minutos tinha sido uma má ideia, parecia; tinha dado uma chance para que os acontecimentos da noite o acertassem. A exaustão parecia chegar aos seus ossos, e ele estava morrendo de fome, e seus dedos doíam nos lugares que Hermione mordera, e seu rosto ardia — talvez uma queimadura? Ele ainda tremia e não sabia se tinha sido o caso esse tempo todo, ou se só tinha recomeçado.

Ele titubeou antes de se balançar. Desde quando estava com dor de cabeça?

Uma maca vazia cutucou a lateral de seu corpo.

— ‘tô bem — falou Harry, balançando a cabeça para Dumbledore.

— Faça a vontade de um velho, Harry — pediu Dumbledore. Harry não conseguiu encontrar a energia para discutir, então subiu na maca e se deitou. Na outra, Hermione tinha dormido ou só fingia.

— Precisa de ajuda para achar o caminho de volta?

— Se precisar, eu aviso, obrigado. — O tom de Dumbledore era divertido.

Vagamente, Harry percebeu que era Dumbledore que fazia a _sua_ vontade agora, mas adormeceu antes que pudesse repreendê-lo.


	50. The Patients

**Capítulo Cinquenta  
The Patients  
(Os Pacientes)**

_Thud!_ Harry se mexeu.

— O qu... _Sirius!_

Harry se forçou a abrir os olhos e olhou ao redor, grogue e confuso. Gradativamente, percebeu que estava em uma cama e reconheceu o cheiro limpo da Ala Hospitalar. Hermione estava na cama à sua direita, e Ron estava à direita dela, os dois adormecidos. E Padfoot estava...

— O que está... onde eu... Marlene? — Era Padfoot, sua voz confusa e assustada. Mas ele estava acordado e foi o bastante para fazer o alívio tomar conta de Harry.

— Ala Hospitalar. — Harry reconheceu o sussurro de Marlene, vindo de uma cama escondida por cortinas. — Peter te acertou com uma maldição, mas está tudo bem.

— Mas eu estava... Prongs...

— Sirius.

— Harry. — A voz de Sirius era desesperada. — Marl, onde...

— Ele está dormindo — falou ela. — E ele está bem, só cansado.

— Eu preciso vê-lo...

— Não, são _quatro da manhã!_

— Eu preciso... Marl, para!

— Não... volte a deitar antes que acorde...

A porta da sala de Madame Pomfrey foi aberta violentamente e devia ter batido ruidosamente contra a parede, mas não o fez. A porta não fez nenhum barulho enquanto Madame Pomfrey atravessava a Ala Hospitalar, parecendo um fantasma em seu roupão branco, e sumia atrás da cortina.

— _Auror Black!_ Você não tem condição _nenhuma_ de sair da cama. Senhorita McKinnon, por favor...

— Por favor, eu preciso ver o Harry... _Marl!_ — Harry ouviu as molas da cama gemerem e imaginou que Padfoot tinha sido forçado a se deitar. Pegou seus óculos, colocou-os e, por fim, afastou os cobertores e saiu da cama.

— Potter está muitíssimo bem — sussurrou Madame Pomfrey — e...

_Bang!_ fez a porta da Ala Hospitalar. Harry pegou a varinha de Padfoot, que descansava em seu criado-mudo, e Marlene atravessou as cortinas que cercavam a cama de Padfoot, segurando a própria varinha, a expressão ameaçadora.

Moony entrou cambaleando, parecendo quase morto; seu cabelo estava bagunçado, e ele sangrava pelos braços, pela bochecha esquerda e algum lugar sob a camiseta amarrotada que usava. Por um momento, Harry achou que ele tinha sido atacado. Depois, olhou pela janela; viu a lua sumir e sentiu o cheiro de Remus: era mais humano do que lupino, mas muito mais lupino do que Harry já tinha sentido.

Ron roncou e virou. Hermione nem se mexeu.

Harry, Marlene e Moony se olharam. Marlene abaixou a varinha, exasperada, e deu um passo na direção de Moony, que rosnou baixinho para ela. Ela recuou, parecendo ofendida.

Harry testou sua sorte, e Moony o olhou com olhos que eram humanos, mas ainda um pouco selvagens. Harry parou a alguns passos dele, e as narinas de Moony se alargaram. Aí, ele esticou os braços e puxou Harry para um abraço.

— Harry — falou ele, rouco, antes de cheirá-lo e afastá-lo pelos ombros, olhando-o.

— Eu tô bem — murmurou Harry.

— Está com o cheiro do Wormtail. — Moony rosnou o nome.

— Ah, pelo...! — Madame Pomfrey passou a cabeça pelas cortinas e logo o resto de seu corpo seguiu. — O que está fazendo em pé? — sibilou para Harry. — E o que _você_ — cutucou Moony com um dedo, o que Harry achou ser bastante corajoso da parte dela — está fazendo aqui?!

— O que... — A voz fraca de Padfoot passou pelas cortinas entreabertas.

— Padfoot...?! — Moony ergueu a cabeça. 

— Você lida com ele, já que está acordado — mandou ela a Harry, inclinando a cabeça na direção da voz de Padfoot. — Faça ele ficar na cama. — Harry se afastou gentilmente de Moony e foi na direção da cama de Padfoot. Moony soltou um som de protesto que era quase um choramingo.

Aí, com muito mais audácia que qualquer um teria, exceto Padfoot, Madame Pomfrey andou até Moony e o guiou até uma cama vazia.

Harry os deixou e foi se juntar a Marlene, que o abraçou de lado e beijou sua cabeça antes de levá-lo até a pequena seção da Ala Hospitalar que era de Padfoot.

Ele usava um pijama que era um pouco pequeno e tentava se levantar, apoiado no criado-mudo. Suas pernas trêmulas cederam quando ele o viu, e Harry correu para segurá-lo. Marlene segurou o outro lado e, juntos, o colocaram na cama.

— _Fique_ — falou Marlene, mas Harry achava que ele não ia se mexer tão cedo. Ou deixar o próprio Harry se mexer tão cedo, na verdade. Padfoot passara um braço ao redor de Harry e, machucado, amaldiçoado ou qualquer que fosse o problema, não era um aperto muito forte, mas ele não soltava. Ele estava mais quente que o normal, febril.

— Padfoot...

— Eu sinto muito — falou Padfoot, apertando-o. — Eu sinto tanto.

— Quê? — perguntou Harry, piscando.

— O Halloween, eu fiz de novo, eu te deixei sozinho para poder ir atrás do Peter e ele me acertou, ele me enganou, e eu voltei... voltei pra Azkaban... na minha cabeça, acho, mas eu não sabia na hora... e aí os Dementadores estavam por todos os lados, e aí... eu vi... eu vi... Eu achei que tinha morrido...

Harry se virou para olhar para Marlene, que parecia tão chocada e preocupada quanto ele. Ela fez um gesto para as cortinas e saiu, e Harry a ouviu murmurar com Madame Pomfrey.

— Padfoot — falou Harry. — Você não morreu e não está em Azkaban. Você tá bem. — Só que ele não estava. Seu cheiro era de pânico e agitação, seus olhos estavam selvagens e ele respirava como se estivesse correndo na floresta, não deitado em uma cama. Harry nunca o vira assim antes.

— ... não era só preocupação com Potter? — Ouviu Madame Pomfrey perguntar.

— Desculpe, Harry, eu sinto muito...

— Eu tô bem — tentou.

— Não — respondeu Marlene —, é algo... diferente.

Madame Pomfrey suspirou, mas não de uma forma que fez Harry achar que ela estava surpresa. Ela passou pelas cortinas um momento depois, com Marlene logo atrás, a expressão triste.

— O que tá errado com ele? — perguntou Harry.

— Efeito colateral da maldição. Severus disse que era possível, mas não provável. — Ela crispou os lábios.

— Pode fazer algo por ele? — perguntou Marlene. Padfoot tinha se afundado nos seus travesseiros, murmurando, e Harry se soltou com cuidado.

— Sim, mas preciso preparar. — Madame Pomfrey esfregou os olhos. — Nesse meio tempo, pode ser mais gentil fazê-lo dormir com uma poção.

— Será... Os efeitos são permanentes?

— Não. — Madame Pomfrey apertou o braço de Marlene. — Durará no máximo uma semana e não será constante, só... de vez em quando... — Acenou a varinha e o frasco de uma poção azul-claro flutuou até ela. — Volte para a cama, Potter. Agora — adicionou, severa, quando Harry não se mexeu. — Você pode ver Black pela manhã.

— Já é manhã...

— Dificilmente — falou Madame Pomfrey com desaprovação.

— Não vou conseguir dormir de novo — tentou, os olhos em Padfoot.

— Então vou te dar uma poção para dormir. — Madame Pomfrey encontrou os olhos de Harry por um longo momento, e ele fez uma careta, cedendo; se ela lhe desse uma dose, ele dormiria até o meio-dia, o que era a última coisa que queria.

— Não — falou. — Vou tentar dormir.

— Foi o que achei. — Ela voltou a indicar as cortinas, e Harry olhou para Marlene (esperando que ela falasse algo a seu favor), mas ela olhava para Padfoot e, por isso, Harry não teve escolha se não voltar a se deitar.

E, em sua defesa, ele tentou dormir. Mas não conseguiu com a preocupação que sentia por Padfoot, as lembranças da mão de Wormtail, as perguntas de para onde Wormtail poderia ter ido e a possibilidade de Hermione e Ron estarem bravos com ele. Ainda estava acordado dez minutos depois, quando Madame Pomfrey voltou a sua sala, ainda estava acordado às cinco horas, quando ela saiu brevemente para ajudar dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa a se deitarem em camas próximas a de Moony, às cinco e meia, quando Marlene foi trabalhar e pouco depois das seis, quando Madame Pomfrey voltou a sair de sua sala, dessa vez com suas roupas normais, para sair da Ala Hospitalar.

Harry saiu da cama antes mesmo da pesada porta se fechar atrás dela.

Ela, por sua vez, olhou para a Ala Hospitalar antes que ele pudesse sequer dar um passo, a varinha em mãos.

— Já é de manhã — falou Harry. — Eu só queria ficar com o Padfoot. Não vou acordá-lo...

— Ele vai acordar logo — respondeu ela, voltando a entrar. — Eu só dei uma dose parcial, porque quero que ele esteja acordado quando eu voltar com Severus.

— Então faço companhia pra ele — falou. — Por favor?

— Seu pai também era uma peste depois da lua cheia — suspirou ela. — Mas não costumava ser Black que ele queria visitar. — Os dois olharam para Moony, pálido e respirando profundamente em sua cama. — Você não vai acordar os outros — falou ela depois de um momento.

— Não vou — respondeu.

— E se eles acordarem, não quero que ninguém vá embora até eu voltar.

— Eu aviso — garantiu.

— E tente deixar o Black calmo, se conseguir. — Ela o olhou com severidade antes de se virar e sair. Harry foi até a cama de Padfoot, passou pelas cortinas e se garantiu de fechá-las; esperava que isso impedisse qualquer pessoa de se aproximar.

O sono de Padfoot ainda era do tipo que Harry associava a Poções de Sono, mas não devia ter sido a Sem Sonhos, porque uma ruga aparecia entre suas sobrancelhas e os cantos de sua boca estavam um pouco curvados para baixo.

Harry olhou de novo para as cortinas e ouviu por um momento, mas ninguém acordava na área principal. Ele se transformou, o nariz se torcendo com o cheiro horrível das poções de limpeza dos humanos, e pulou na cama de Padfoot; ver Harry como uma pessoa tinha o deixado inquieto e feito com que se desculpasse; ficar com Padfoot em forma de cachorro em sua cama sempre tinha sido reconfortante para Harry, então talvez o mesmo valesse para Padfoot.

Arrastou-se cama acima, o nariz sob a mão de Padfoot até estar parcialmente sob seu braço. Os dedos de Padfoot se enrolaram em seu pelo, e Harry pressionou o nariz na bochecha de Padfoot antes de acomodar a cabeça no peito de seu padrinho, os olhos fechados, mas as orelhas alertas para qualquer barulho da Ala Hospitalar.

Quase cochilou várias vezes, mas o medo de que a Madame Pomfrey voltasse e o encontrasse como lobo era o bastante para mantê-lo acordado. Então, conforme a poção de sono perdia força, Padfoot ficou inquieto, e Harry estava ansioso demais esperando que ele acordasse, para considerar dormir.

— Ah, Merlin — gemeu Padfoot, mexendo-se, e Harry ergueu a cabeça. Padfoot tentava se afastar dele, e Harry, preocupado que ele fosse cair da cama, acomodou-se perto dos pés dele. Padfoot ficou imóvel, observando-o. Harry deu seu melhor sorriso e balançou o rabo. Padfoot fechou os olhos e espiou por um deles. Ele xingou, abrindo os dois olhos. — Isso é um sonho, né? — Harry choramingou, incerto se devia se transformar ou não; não era a reação que esperara. — Não pode ter dois de mim. — Ele voltou a fechar os olhos e os abriu. Seu cheiro era de pânico e medo. — Não, não... — A porta da Ala Hospitalar rangeu e Padfoot se sobressaltou. — Não, não, não...

Harry pulou da cama e se transformou quando ouviu passos leves e outros igualmente rápidos, mas menos estáveis atravessarem a Ala Hospitalar.

Harry se levantou, e Padfoot se afundou em seus travesseiros. 

— Você não sou eu, você é você — disse ele, seu cheiro aliviado e envergonhado. — Eu achei... — Mas antes que ele pudesse se explicar, as cortinas foram abertas e Madame Pomfrey entrou com Snape. Ele olhou de Harry para Padfoot.

— Black — falou Madame Pomfrey, cautelosa. — Como se sente?

— Eu... não sei — disse lentamente, desviando os olhos de Harry. Ajeitou-se na cama, fez uma careta e se deitou. — Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

— Dez horas — respondeu Snape —, mais ou menos. Pettigrew escapou, antes que pergunte. — Padfoot correu uma mão pelo rosto, triste, mas não surpreso.

— O que aconteceu?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Snape ergueu uma mão. Madame Pomfrey parecia feliz em permitir que Snape lidasse com as coisas; ela estava parada ao lado de Harry, silenciosa.

— Do que você se lembra? — perguntou Snape.

— Morrer — respondeu Padfoot, seu cheiro inquieto. Harry não conseguiu evitar a expressão chocada. — Mas claramente isso não aconteceu, então duvido das outras coisas que lembro.

— Morrer? — perguntou Snape, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Padfoot olhou para Harry e desviou os olhos, o cheiro complicado. — Devo dizer — falou — que isso é dramático até mesmo para você, Black. — Harry começou a se irritar no lugar de Padfoot, mas ele cheirava à gratidão, e o cheiro de Snape não era cruel.

— Então, o que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou Padfoot, franzindo o cenho. — E pare de me olhar assim, garoto. Eu tô bem. — Houve um silêncio desconfortável, no qual Padfoot olhou para os três. — Não estou?

**-x-**

Hermione tirou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e olhou ao redor, piscando para o teto desconhecido até que o reconheceu como parte da Ala Hospitalar. Afundou-se em seus travesseiros.

— ‘Dia — falou uma voz conhecida. Hermione se virou e viu Draco sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da sua cama. A cama atrás dele era protegida por cortinas. Havia uma outra cama escondida por cortinas do outro lado da Ala Hospitalar e, como não conseguia vê-los em nenhum lugar, teve a terrível impressão de que eram as camas de Ron e Harry. — Você ficará feliz em saber que o Hipogrifo sobreviveu — contou Draco. — Não graças a vocês. — Hermione levou as mãos à boca.

— Oh, Draco, eu...

— Estou te enchendo, Granger, relaxa. — Os olhos de Draco se abrandaram e só foi aí que ela percebeu que ele parecia exausto. — Acho que vocês têm uma boa desculpa. — Seus olhos correram por ela. — Como está se sentindo?

— Eu estou... bem, acho — respondeu e era verdade. Não estava mais tão dolorida e já não tremia. — Você viu o Harry e o Ron? — Harry parecera estar bem quando ele e Dumbledore a encontraram na noite anterior, mas Ron tinha ficado para trás, inconsciente na sala de Wormtail, e ele estivera machucado. — O Ron...?

— Estou aqui. — Um farfalhar soou, e Ron passou a cabeça pelas cortinas ao redor da cama atrás de Draco. Ele desapareceu por um segundo antes de abrir as cortinas e passar por elas, vestindo uma camiseta gasta. O pijama da Ala Hospitalar estava amontoado em cima da cama.

Ele parecia bem; não havia nenhum sinal do machucado em sua cabeça e ele estava muito mais corado do que na noite anterior.

Hermione se viu sem palavras; ele tinha tentado ajudá-la, tinha sido machucado e torturado ao seu lado, tinha observado, igualmente impotente, quando Harry os resgatara... o que ela devia dizer? Um pedido de desculpa? Um agradecimento? Alguma outra coisa? 

— Onde está o Harry? — perguntou por fim.

— Ainda não o vi — respondeu Ron. Havia algo estranho em sua voz, algo incomodado, e Hermione imaginou se ele estava tão bravo com Harry quanto ela.

— Ali. — Draco indicou a área escondida atrás da cortina. — Típico Potter... Ele está indo e vindo entre vocês e Black a manhã toda, tentando decidir quem ele deveria ajudar. — Sim, algo incomodava Ron, Hermione conseguia ver. — Estou surpreso que ele não tenha escutado vocês e vindo até aqui.

— O que aconteceu com o Sirius? — perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

— Amaldiçoado — respondeu Draco. — Wormtail o acertou com alguma coisa. Potter não explicou muito bem qual é o problema, mas falaram que vai se recuperar totalmente...

Hermione ouviu seu nome e, aí, Harry passou pelas cortinas ao redor da cama de Sirius. Ele hesitou, olhando-os com um sorriso, mas ele parecia nervoso; e devia mesmo estar nervoso, pensou Hermione, mas estava aliviada por ver que ele estava bem. Ron apenas o olhava. O sorriso de Harry sumiu e ele continuou ao lado das cortinas. Remus também saiu e sorriu, cansado, para Hermione, e aí Madame Pomfrey passou pelos dois, aproximando-se.

Ela examinou Hermione e Ron rapidamente e os declarou bem o bastante para voltar ao Salão Comunal com Draco assim que estivessem prontos.

— É melhor irmos logo — falou Ron. — Fred e George visitaram ontem à noite com a mãe e o pai, mas ainda não vieram hoje, então é só uma questão de tempo... a Ginny também. — Hermione olhou para Madame Pomfrey, que já parecia bastante desgastada, e achou melhor não submetê-la aos gêmeos Weasley. Assentiu.

— Só vou me trocar. — Mandou os meninos saírem para poder fechar as cortinas e logo vestiu as roupas que estavam no seu criado-mudo. Harry tinha se aproximado enquanto ela se trocava e estava parado com Ron e Draco, parecendo mais desconfortável do que Hermione já o vira.

— A... — Mas seja lá o que Harry fosse dizer foi interrompido quando as portas da Ala Hospitalar foram abertas e Dumbledore entrou com Dora logo atrás.

— Desculpe, Madame Pomfrey — falou Dumbledore quando ela saiu pelas cortinas de Sirius —, mas a senhora Lupin parece ter perdido seu marido e achei que ele poderia estar aqui. — Madame Pomfrey voltou a passar pelas cortinas, e Remus saiu logo em seguida.

— Dora? — perguntou Remus. — Onde você _estava_?

— Esperando você voltar depois da lua — respondeu ela, exasperada —, em casa. Há quanto tempo está aqui?! — Ela jogou os braços ao redor dele, e Remus deu tapinha em suas costas, culpado.

— Fico feliz em ver todos em pé e bem — falou Dumbledore, sorrindo ao se aproximar dos quatro. — Como está o Sirius, Harry?

— Não muito bem — respondeu Harry. Ele parecia cansado e preocupado, e Hermione sentiu um pouco da sua raiva sumir. — Quando ele acordou da outra vez, ele estava bem, mas agora ele já não está tão bem. Snape está tentando preparar algo que ajude.

— Pode confiar nos cuidados de Severus e Madame Pomfrey por uma ou duas horas? Eu não consegui falar com você na noite passada, depois de tudo. — Seu tom era gentil, mas Hermione não achava ser uma pergunta. Harry também pareceu não achar; ele olhou na direção de Sirius, assentiu, murmurou uma despedida e seguiu o diretor para fora.

— Achei que ele fosse querer conversar com a gente, também — comentou Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu conversei com a McGonagall e o Moody ontem à noite — falou Ron, a expressão distante. — Com isso, seja lá o que o Harry tenha a dizer, mais o que Dumbledore já sabe, acho que ele já tem uma boa ideia do que aconteceu.

— Acho que o Dumbledore já tem uma boa ideia — comentou Draco, a expressão sagaz. — Acho que é mais provável que ele quer saber se Potter está bem, já que Black não está em condições. — Mais um pouco da raiva de Hermione sumiu. — Eu, por outro lado, não consegui arrancar a história inteira de qualquer pessoa, só algumas partes, e acho que tenho sido _bastante_ paciente. — Ele olhou para Hermione com expectativa e olhou para Ron do mesmo jeito.

— É, tudo bem — respondeu Hermione, sentindo os cantos da boca se erguerem apesar de tudo. Mas seu sorriso sumiu um momento depois. — Preciso conversar com a professora McGonagall primeiro, mas depois a gente se encontra no Salão Comunal?

— Calma aí, Granger — falou Draco —, você foi sequestrada ontem. Não pode sair andando por aí sozinha...

— Ontem o Harry falou que Wormtail foi embora — falou Hermione. — Acho que estou segura.

— Nós vamos junto só por precaução...

— Não, eu vou ficar... — começou, mas Draco falou por cima dela.

— _Não vamos_, Weasley?

— Você deveria ir — falou Ron, assentindo. — Eu preciso... — Ele parou, murmurou algo sobre descansar e o Salão Comunal que Hermione achou que Draco acreditou tanto quanto ela.

— Você está bem, Ron? — perguntou, colocando uma mão em seu braço.

— Sim, eu só... Sim. — Hermione olhou para Draco, que crispava os lábios.

— Muito convincente, Weasley — suspirou Draco. Ele apontou para Hermione. — Direto para a McGonagall, depois venha nos procurar. Vamos, Weasley.

— Achei que você fosse com a Hermione — falou Ron, cansado.

— Decidi que você precisa mais de companhia. E talvez de alguém que não te deixe cair de uma escada se desmaiar.

— Não vou desmaiar — resmungou Ron.

— Bom — disse Draco. — Pode provar enquanto voltamos. — Ron lançou um olhar meio pedante para Hermione, mas, por mais estranho que seu humor fosse, ela achava que era melhor ele não ficar sozinho. Também achava que sua conversa com a professora McGonagall seria melhor se não tivesse um público.

Os três se separaram — Hermione indo para os andares inferiores, e os meninos subindo.

Apesar de não ter nenhuma aula acontecendo, não havia muitas pessoas pelos corredores, mas era tão cedo, que Hermione não ficou surpresa; a maioria das pessoas ainda estava tomando o café da manhã ou estava na cama.

Felizmente, a professora McGonagall não era uma dessas pessoas.

Ela abriu a porta antes mesmo que Hermione pudesse bater — ela devia tê-la ouvido se aproximar.

— Senhorita Granger. — A professora McGonagall lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

— Posso...? — Hermione indicou o lado de dentro, e a professora McGonagall abriu ainda mais a porta para que ela entrasse.

— Como está se sentindo depois dos... — os lábios da professora McGonagall se crisparam — eventos de ontem?

— Estou bem agora — respondeu. A professora McGonagall assentiu e fez um gesto.

— E o que posso fazer por você hoje, Granger?

— Ron disse que ontem vocês conversaram sobre... tudo.

— Conversamos.

— Ele te contou sobre o meu... — A mão de Hermione roçou seu pescoço, procurando pela corrente que não estava mais ali. — Vira-Tempo?

— Weasley mencionou, sim. — Sua expressão era impossível de ler, e isso não ajudou a diminuir a culpa de Hermione.

— Eu sinto muito — falou. — Eu sei que são valiosos e que a senhora precisou conversar com o Ministério para que eles me deixassem usar um, e que eu prometi que cuidaria bem dele, mas eu estava tão preocupada que o Wormtail pudesse...

— Acalme-se, Granger. Acho que você tomou a decisão certa e sei que o Ministério concordará... — A professora McGonagall lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico. — O que me preocupa é que Weasley parecia saber o que o Vira-Tempo era, assim como Potter e, atrevo-me a dizer, o senhor Malfoy também. — Hermione assentiu, culpada e incapaz de encontrar os olhos da professora. Não mencionou que Ginny também sabia ou que Draco não só sabia, mas tinha o _usado_ com ela. — Há quanto tempo? — Hermione a olhou, incerta. — Há quanto tempo eles sabem?

— Desde... desde o acidente — contou, levando uma mão ao pescoço.

— Outubro? — perguntou a professora McGonagall. Hermione assentiu e esperou que ela descontasse pontos ou lhe desse um sermão, mas ela apenas suspirou. — Estou surpresa, mas realmente acho que não deveria estar. — Ela massageou a ponte do nariz e ergueu os olhos. — E não vai fazer diferença durante as férias escolares, mas quando voltar para seu quarto ano...

— Na verdade — falou Hermione —, eu já desisti de Adivinhação e acho que, se eu desistir de Estudos Muggles, vou conseguir continuar a estudar sem precisar de um.

A professora McGonagall estudou seu rosto por um momento e assentiu.

— Muito bem, Granger. Tirarei as matérias do seu horário.

— Obrigada.

O silêncio tomou o escritório. Não era desconfortável, mas McGonagall parecia esperar por algo, e Hermione tentava encontrar as palavras que precisava dizer.

— Queria conversar sobre mais alguma coisa, Granger?

— Sim, eu... O que meus pais sabem sobre o que aconteceu ontem? Eu sei que o senhora e a senhora Weasley sabem tudo, porque o Ron disse que eles vieram...

— Uma carta genérica foi enviada aos pais ontem à noite, quando a escola foi sitiada — respondeu a professora. — Molly Weasley me mandou uma carta em resposta, perguntando por seus filhos... Ela assumiu corretamente que um deles estava envolvido. E quando a escola já não estava sitiada, eu a contatei pelo Flu, e ela e Arthur vieram visitar o Weasley na Ala Hospitalar.

“Já os seus pais não estão tão bem informados ainda, e eu me desculpo; eles não estão ligado à rede de Flu e, apesar do diretor ter te trazido de volta antes das nove, temo que tenha sido uma longa noite para todos nós, tentando entender tudo o que aconteceu e protegendo a escola.” McGonagall se remexeu, quase culpada. “Mas eles estão no topo da minha lista de prioridades, posso garantir.” Usou uma mão para indicar uma carta pela metade em sua mesa. Hermione conseguia ver as palavras _Caros Dr. e Dra. Granger..._

— Seria possível... não enviar a carta?

— Não — respondeu a professora, os olhos duros e as narinas dilatadas. — Não será possível.

— Por favor?

— Você tem catorze anos, senhorita Granger...

— Na verdade, tenho quinze, provavelmente quase dezesseis — falou. — Eu tive um ano bem longo, lembra?

— Seja como for — disse a professora McGonagall depois de um momento —, você ainda é menor de idade e, por isso, eu tenho a obrigação de informar a seus pais qualquer coisa que comprometa seu bem-estar.

— Eu estou bem...

— Você foi sequestrada, torturada e transformada contra sua vontade — falou McGonagall curtamente. — Independente de quão bem você parece estar, acredito que essas coisas comprometeram seu bem-estar.

Hermione queria dizer que não tinha sido tão ruim assim. Era quase verdade; tinha sido Estuporada e passara todo o sequestro inconsciente e intacta até Ron chegar, e eles tentarem fugir. Depois, ela tivera sua companhia e apoio, e foi isso que deixou a situação ainda mais tolerável do que teria sido de outro jeito. Mas a tortura... aqueles segundos agoniantes sob a varinha de Wormtail tinham durado uma vida. Era literalmente sua nova pior lembrança; ela a revivera quando encontraram os Dementadores nos jardins.

— Mas eles vão se preocupar...

— Como deveriam.

— Mas depois de outubro... — Hermione roçou a mão na cicatriz no pescoço. — Eles não vão me deixar voltar... vão falar que não é seguro...

— Sua estadia em Hogwarts foi tudo, menos segura, Granger — falou a professora em voz baixa. — E com a companhia que você tem, temo que o resto do seu tempo aqui será igualmente perigoso, por mais que eu e os outros funcionários tentemos nos garantir do oposto.

— Está falando do Harry — falou Hermione, franzindo o cenho.

— Coma um biscoito, Granger — falou depois de um breve silêncio. Ofereceu uma latinha a Hermione que, de repente percebendo que não tinha tomado café, pegou um. — Gosto tanto de Potter quanto gosto de todos vocês. Ele é meu aluno e levo a sério minha responsabilidade de mantê-lo seguro — seu rosto se contraiu — e feliz. Mas Potter tem um jeito único de atrair o perigo a si mesmo e a quem o cerca, e você, Granger, é uma das pessoas que o cerca. — Hermione nunca pensara na professora McGonagall como velha, mas era sua aparência nesse momento.

— Está — Hermione tinha certeza que entendera errado — me dizendo que é perigoso demais ser amiga dele? — Sua voz tremeu um pouco com raiva, mas, fora isso, conseguiu mantê-la neutra. Educada.

— Não, Granger — suspirou a professora. — Só quero ter certeza de que você sabe no que se meteu.

— Eu sei — falou, acalmando-se. — Sei há anos.

— Mas os seus pais sabem?

— Eles não entenderiam. — Hermione olhou para o biscoito em suas mãos.

— Talvez não — cedeu a professora. — Mas eles ainda têm o direito de saber.

— Mas eles saberem pode significar... Eles vão querer que eu desista e vá para uma escola muggle.

— Eu duvido, Granger, que qualquer escola muggle conseguirá mantê-la se a senhorita não quiser ficar lá. — O tom da professora McGonagall era seco. — Não que eu ache que chegará a tanto; faz muitos anos desde que recebemos uma aluna tão promissora quanto a senhorita, e não acho que eu seria a única a protestar se fôssemos informados do cancelamento de sua matrícula em Hogwarts.

E, apesar de não ter conseguido convencer McGonagall a não mandar a carta, Hermione se sentiu encorajada assim mesmo.


	51. Questions And Confessions

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Um  
Questions And Confessions  
(Perguntas e Confissões)**

— Weasley? — Draco abriu a porta e olhou ao redor do dormitório. Longbottom se esforçava para fazer suas malas, enquanto Finnigan e Thomas estavam na cama de Thomas, as cabeças curvadas por cima da revista que liam.

— Ele não tá aqui — disse Longbottom. Ele tinha uma meia na mão e procurava pela outra, sem muitas esperanças. Depois de um momento, ele suspirou, deixou a meia de lado e pegou um par de sapatos. — Ele falou alguma coisa sobre precisar de ar fresco.

Draco franziu o cenho e saiu. Não tinha visto Weasley no Salão Comunal, mas também não estivera procurando por ele — Weasley tinha dito que precisava se deitar —, e os outros Weasley — o que surpreendentemente incluía o Weasley Monitor — distraíram Draco com várias perguntas sobre Granger, Potter e Black.

Felizmente, Weasley não mentiu para Longbottom; Draco desceu e saiu do castelo a tempo de ver uma figura de cabelo vermelho e numa camiseta gasta atravessar os jardins. Alcançou-a perto do campo de Quadribol.

— O que está fazendo aqui fora? — perguntou Draco.

— Precisava de ar fresco — falou Weasley, dando de ombros. Havia algo estranho nele, estava lá desde que ele acordara, e tinha piorado desde que saíram da Ala Hospitalar.

— Qual é o problema?

— Problema nenhum — respondeu Weasley, mas não olhou para Draco ao falar.

— Besteira — falou Draco, seguindo Weasley quando ele começou a subir para as arquibancadas. Eles se acomodaram na última fileira da seção da Grifinória. Weasley se virou e apoiou os cotovelos na parede da arquibancada, olhando para os jardins e para o castelo. Draco acomodou-se ao seu lado, as costas apoiadas na arquibancada, e olhou para o campo. — Weasley?

— Estou bem — falou Weasley. — Só preciso pensar em algumas coisas.

— Que coisas? — perguntou Draco.

— Tudo.

— Não ajudou em nada.

— Então entre. — Draco deu um chute fraco no pé de Weasley. Ele o tirou do seu alcance, mas não respondeu.

— Sei ouvir — tentou — se quiser pensar em voz alta.

— Eu gostaria de pensar sozinho — murmurou Weasley, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

— Que pena — falou. Weasley suspirou, parecendo mais resignado do que bravo, e voltou a olhar para os jardins. — É o Potter?

Weasley voltou a virar a cabeça.

— Por que diria isso? — Seu tom era defensivo... até demais. Draco escondeu um sorriso, mas manteve os olhos no campo.

— É sempre o Potter.

— Nem sempre — murmurou Weasley.

— Normalmente.

A palavra pesou no silêncio e, ao lado de Draco, Weasley suspirou e apoiou o queixo nos braços.

— Ele me salvou.

— É o que o Potter faz — falou.

— Dessa vez foi diferente — disse Weasley. E ele contou tudo o que acontecera durante a noite; como Potter tinha encontrado Weasley e Granger na sala de Wormtail, como ele tentara livrá-los, mas tinha sido enganado a entregar sua varinha, como Wormtail tinha o forçado a fazer trocas por eles (um deles pela capa, o outro pelo próprio Potter). Draco conseguia imaginar e sentiu um arrepio o acertar, apesar de ser um dia quente e ensolarado.

— Eu sou... A capa é muito rara — falou Weasley — e o Harry é... bem, o Harry. Eu não... não sou tão valioso assim, mas ele ainda... Digo, tenho seis irmãos e todos são mais espertos ou mais engraçados do que eu, ou simplesmente... melhores. Digo, consigo entender a Hermione; ela é a Hermione. Ela é brilhante. Mas eu só sou... eu. E ele não só se colocou em risco por nós, ele realmente fez as trocas. — Weasley não estava chorando, mas seus olhos estavam marejados. Draco fingiu não perceber. — Ele me olhou e achou que eu valia mais do que uma capa de invisibilidade, valia mais do que ele. E do jeito que as coisas aconteceram, fico feliz que tenha sido assim, mas eu só... Não acho que valho tanto assim.

— Potter claramente acha — falou Draco em voz baixa.

— Mas não valho. — Weasley pigarreou. — Eu tentei ajudar a Hermione, tirar ela de lá, e não consegui. Só piorei as coisas. Se eu não estivesse lá, Wormtail teria trocado Hermione pela capa e tudo teria acabado bem.

— Não necessariamente...

— Teria — falou Weasley, seguro. — Wormtail disse.

— Bem, se Granger não tivesse sido capturada, você não teria ido para lá. — Não que Draco culpasse Granger, só achava que Weasley precisava colocar as coisas em perspectiva.

— É diferente.

— Como?

— Ela costuma ser melhor. Como no ano passado, quando ela descobriu que era um Basilisco. Ou no primeiro ano, quando ela ajudou Harry a atravessar os outros obstáculos até chegar na Pedra.

— Você também foi atrás da Pedra e ajudou com o xadrez da McGonagall — lembrou Draco, virando um pouco para olhá-lo. — E você foi até a Câmara com Potter no ano passado.

— Foi — falou ele, mal-humorado —, sob a maldição Imperius.

— Não tem como argumentar com você, né?

— Você não tá aqui pra argumentar comigo, tá aqui pra me ouvir pensar — falou Weasley. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. — Eu só... ele é meu melhor amigo. Eu devia ajudar, mas parece que tudo o que faço é ficar no caminho e precisar da ajuda _dele._

— Acho que Potter discordaria.

— Eu sei que ele discordaria — respondeu Weasley com um sorriso fraco. Draco não tinha esperado que ele sorrisse e ficou surpreso. — E eu... eu sei que ele não acha que eu sou inútil ou ele não teria feito a troca, ou... talvez ele teria trocado; é o Harry. — Riu um pouco, surpreendendo Draco mais uma vez. — Eu só... é muito para processar, sabe, que alguém pense tão bem de você, especialmente quando você não pensa.

— Eu diria que você precisa melhorar a opinião que tem de si mesmo — falou Draco depois de um momento tentando pensar no que dizer.

— É — falou Weasley, os olhos distantes. — Era o que eu tava pensando.

— Eu sei que é mais fácil falar do que fazer — disse —, mas...

— Não — falou ele. — Não acho que seja. — Draco se virou para ele, curioso. Depois de usar Legilimência em Snape em suas aulas de Oclumência, Draco frequentemente imaginava como seriam as mentes dos outros, imaginava como as outras pessoas pensavam. A mente de Granger, por exemplo, devia ser fascinante por causa de seu intelecto e memória, e ele imaginava que seria uma mente lógica e bem organizada. A mente de Potter era interessante por não conseguir imaginar como seria; Potter pensava de um jeito tão diferente dos outros, chegado a conclusões frequentemente corretas. Ele costumava ter problemas para se expressar verbalmente, mas sua mente provavelmente não tinha as mesmas dificuldades. Seria esclarecedor.

Weasley, por outro lado, costumava dizer o que pensava e dizia a verdade. Draco imaginava que sua mente seria parecida e, por isso, não tinha tanto interesse em vê-la, porque já sabia o que encontraria lá. E ainda era o caso, mas naquele momento imaginou como a mente de Weasley funcionava. Não o que ele pensa, mas como e por quê. Weasley provavelmente lhe diria se perguntasse, mas conseguir ver...

— Meu problema é que eu acho que sou meio inútil, certo? — falou Weasley; ou ele não percebera a distração de Draco ou só não tinha se deixado afetar. — Então acho que preciso encontrar uma forma de ser útil. — Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

— Foi mesmo por isso que você precisava de ar fresco? — perguntou Draco, hesitante. — Porque parece que você já tem as respostas...

— Eu ainda não sei como não ser inútil — respondeu Weasley, mas ele parecia distante. Aí: — Acha que o Harry tá bravo comigo? Por causa de ontem?

— E aqui estava eu, admirando a forma como você estava sendo sensível e direto — falou Draco, divertido. — Eu acho que, no mínimo, Potter está culpando a si mesmo e está preocupado que você também o culpe. — Weasley suspirou, parecendo concordar com Draco, mas ele ainda parecia perturbado. — O quê? — Weasley balançou a cabeça. — Weasley?

— O que você acha que o Você-Sabe-Quem quer com o Harry?

— Em nome de Merlin, de onde tirou isso? — perguntou Draco, olhando-o. Weasley só deu de ombros e não falou mais nada. Draco considerou a pergunta, por quase um segundo; não demorou muito para encontrar a resposta. — Bem, Weasley — disse lentamente e com um pouco de sarcasmo —, considerando o incidente com o Pomo no primeiro ano e as outras tentativas desde então, imagino que ele queira o Potter morto.

— Por quê?

— O que... o que quer dizer com _por quê_? Potter o matou ou o destruiu, ou sei lá o que Potter fez quando conseguiu sua cicatriz, e o venceu várias vezes desde então. Ele é a prova ambulante do fracasso de Lorde das Trevas.

— É — falou Weasley em voz baixa, mais uma vez distante. — E Harry?

— O que tem? — perguntou, exasperado. Weasley se mexeu, virando-se para que, assim como Draco, ficasse de costas para as arquibancadas e de frente para o campo.

— O que o Harry quer com Você-Sabe-Quem?

— Imagino que nada — falou ironicamente. — Mas se não for isso, ele provavelmente o quer em Azkaban ou morto. O Lorde das Trevas matou seus pais, lembra? E nós já concordamos que ele também quer o Potter morto.

— Foi — murmurou Weasley. — Mas por que é sempre o Harry que lida com ele? Por que não o Dumbledore ou o Sirius ou alguma outra pessoa?

— Porque é Potter que tá sempre lá — falou.

— Não quando descemos o alçapão — disse ele. — Nós quatro estávamos lá...

— Até eu tomar uma surra de uma peça enorme de xadrez e não ter poção o bastante para Granger.

— É — falou —, mas mesmo antes disso... nós fizemos o Harry pegar o lugar do rei, lembra? Porque a gente sabia que tinha que ser ele a continuar.

— E daí? — perguntou.

— E por que a gente fez isso? Hermione é quem conhece mais feitiços, e você, eu e Harry conhecemos mais ou menos os mesmos. — Draco imaginou se Weasley via a discrepância entre isso e dizer que era inútil, mas não falou nada. — Talvez o Harry seja um pouco melhor em duelo e ele é um Animago, mas a gente não sabia disso na época. Se fosse você ou Hermione quem precisasse enfrentar ele, eu teria morrido de medo, sabe? Digo, eu fiquei preocupado com o Harry, claro, mas foi diferente. Como... como se alguém tivesse uma chance, seria ele.

— É o Potter. Ele tem um bom histórico contra o Lorde das Trevas — falou, apesar de concordar. — Mas por que... Ontem vocês lidaram com o Wormtail, não foi? A não ser que o Lorde das Trevas estivesse lá, e você não contou. — Cerrou os olhos, e Weasley lhe deu um sorriso cansado.

— Não, era só o Wormtail, mas do jeito que ele falou... o jeito que o Harry falou... me fez pensar nisso tudo.

— Não sei se você devia estar pensando tanto depois de sofrer uma concussão — comentou. Weasley abafou uma risada, mas sua expressão ainda era perturbada. — Por que não vamos ver se a Granger já acabou de falar com a McGonagall? — sugeriu, esperando afastar a mente de Weasley desses pensamentos sinistros. — Se ela voltar e a gente não estiver lá, ela vai se preocupar...

— É — falou Weasley lentamente. — É, vamos procurar a Hermione. — Ele se levantou. — Talvez ela saiba o que pensar disso tudo.

— Não foi bem isso que eu... — Mas Weasley já pulava os assentos, indo para as escadas, e Draco não teve escolha senão segui-lo.

**-x-**

— ... como se luta contra o Fogomaldito? — perguntou Harry. — Moody e Dora tiveram bastante dificuldade. Eu tentei um Patrono...

— Um Patrono? — perguntou Dumbledore, a barba tremendo. — Uma ideia nova, de fato, apesar de conseguir ver sua lógica; os dois feitiços assumem a forma de um animal, afinal.

— Não funcionou — contou; se tivesse funcionado, não teria nenhum Fogomaldito quando Dumbledore chegara.

— Não, imagino que não. Fogomaldito, Harry, é uma das magias mais sombrias e destrutivas. Apesar de se originar em que a invoca e possa ser controlada por essa pessoa, ela tira seu poder do ambiente. É um dos motivos de ser tão perigosa, porque um bruxo ou bruxa inapto pode causar tanto dano quanto um bruxo ou bruxa apto... Frequentemente causam mais se perderem o controle, o que costuma acontecer com Fogomaldito.

“Um Patrono”, sorriu gentilmente para Harry, “por mais que seja um feitiço defensivo poderoso, tira seu poder do bruxo que o convocou. Nem mesmo o Patrono mais poderoso e corpóreo seria páreo. Há apenas três formas de acabar com o Fogomaldito, que eu conheço. A primeira, é claro, é o bruxo que o invocou interromper o feitiço. A segunda, como Severus fez ontem, é usar mais Fogomaldito e lutar fogo com fogo, por assim dizer...”

— Foi o Snape? — perguntou Harry, perplexo. — Achei... por ser uma fênix...

— O _professor_ Snape tem... talento para tais magias — falou Dumbledore.

_Aposto que tem,_ pensou Harry severamente. Afinal, o feitiço que ele tinha dado a Harry tinha arrancado metade da mão de Wormtail, e só porque Harry tinha errado. Se tivesse acertado o peito, o pescoço ou a cabeça, Wormtail provavelmente teria morrido.

— Ele está melhor preparado para lidar com Fogomaldito do que eu. Por sorte, sou muito melhor com feitiços e transfiguração do que Severus, e consegui impedir que Alastor e Nymphadora fossem pulverizados, e que você e Sirius se queimassem gravemente. — Ofereceu um sorriso fraco a Harry.

— Ah — disse Harry. — Er... obrigado.

— De nada — respondeu ele.

— Então... qual é a terceira forma?

— O fogo de uma Fênix. Apesar de não nos ser muito útil ontem. — Dumbledore indicou Fawkes, que gorjeou de seu poleiro; ele tinha queimado há uma semana, talvez, com poucas penas e desajeitado. Dumbledore sorriu carinhosamente para ele, e Fawkes soltou um som.

Uma das muitas quinquilharias de Dumbledore soou, e ele e Harry se viraram para olhar para o cartão-postal inocentemente colocado em uma mesa lateral, numa Unção de Revelação. Tinham o encontrado na mochila de Wormtail, junto de roupas, uma cópia de Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, vários livros sobre maldições e feitiços, o horário de Hermione, o horário das provas de Hogwarts e um saquinho de Pó de Flu. Apesar de todos os itens terem usos bastante óbvios, o mesmo não era verdade para o cartão-postal — em branco exceto pela foto da _London Eye._

Ele estava coberto de magia, de acordo com Dumbledore; Harry não tinha sido tolo de tentar ver a magia por si mesmo depois do desastre que tinha sido tentar olhar para a magia dentro de Hogwarts no começo do ano. Dumbledore conseguira detectar um Feitiço de Proteu e a magia de Wormtail, mas nada mais.

Com um aceno da varinha, Dumbledore convocou o cartão-postal e o limpou. Correu a varinha por ele várias vezes e balançou a cabeça, passando-o para Harry.

— Talvez você tenha mais sorte com ele.

— Eu? — perguntou. — Por que...

— Porque eu aprendi a não te subestimar, Harry — falou Dumbledore com um sorriso gentil.

— Vou mostrar pro Moony e pro Padfoot quando eles estiverem melhor — falou, incerto de como responder.

— Uma ótima ideia. — Dumbledore o estudou por um momento. — Há mais alguma coisa que você queira discutir depois de ontem?

— Não, senhor — respondeu Harry. Dumbledore tinha pedido por uma hora de seu tempo na Ala Hospitalar, e Harry já estava em seu escritório, conversando, há quase três. Não que Harry o ressentisse por isso; tinha sido uma boa oportunidade de falar sobre tudo. Dumbledore parecera interessado e perturbado por Wormtail ter recusado o sangue de Harry e tinha prometido pesquisar o assunto. Ele também ficara fascinado pelo aparente poder que Wormtail tivera sobre a sala.

As únicas coisas sobre as quais não tinham conversado (felizmente) eram a forma como Harry conseguira encontrar Hermione na floresta e a mão de Wormtail. Não que Dumbledore soubesse que era algo que Harry tinha feito, e Harry não achava que conseguiria lidar com o desapontamento em seus olhos quando contasse, ou pior, a garantia de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

— Muito bem — falou Dumbledore, e Harry não sabia se ele tinha acreditado. — Não vou mais te tirar de Sirius e de seus amigos.

O estômago de Harry se apertou com a menção a seus amigos; eles tinham sido capturados e torturados por sua causa e, no caso de Hermione, transformada. Ela estivera brava com ele na noite anterior, e Ron cheirara a contemplação a manhã toda na Ala Hospitalar, então ele provavelmente também estava chateado com Harry.

— Eu te aviso se descobrir como funciona — falou, pegando o cartão-postal ao praticamente fugir do escritório. 

Harry foi em direção à Ala Hospitalar, sem saber se estava pronto para encarar seus amigos e o Salão Comunal. Ginny tinha outra ideia; ela estava sentada no corrimão de pedra em frente à Ala Hospitalar, observando as escadas se moverem lá embaixo, mas ela se virou ao ouvi-lo se aproximar.

— Aí está você — disse ela. — Estou esperando há séculos.

— Desculpe — disse automaticamente. — Eu estava conversando com o Dumbledore.

— Os outros falaram que você foi com ele quando eles tiveram alta.

— Foi uma conversa longa — falou. Olhou para trás dela, para além das portas. A cama de Padfoot ainda estava cercada por uma cortina, mas nenhuma voz vinha de lá; a Madame Pomfrey estava na parte principal, conversando com um dos Lufos que chegara naquela manhã.

— Como o Sirius tá? — perguntou Ginny, seguindo seus olhos.

— Não tá ótimo — disse. — Mas vai melhorar.

— Que bom. — Ginny se levantou e passou por ele. — Você vem?

— Para onde? — perguntou sem se mover. Ginny correu os olhos por seu rosto e franziu um pouco o cenho. Seu cheiro não era bravo nem chateado, mas isso não significava que os outros não se sentiam assim.

— Salão Comunal. Nós queremos conversar com você.

— Nós quem? — perguntou, o humor piorando.

— Quem você acha? — perguntou ela, revirando os olhos. Ela voltou a franzir o cenho e seu cheiro passou a ser de preocupação. — Que cara é essa?

— Nada — falou, incerto de que expressão estava em seu rosto, mas fez seu melhor para se livrar dela. — O que... Sobre o que eles querem conversar?

— Vai descobrir quando chegarmos lá. Isso é, se você vier — adicionou depois de um momento pensativo.

— Acho que é melhor ir — murmurou, olhando para a Ala Hospitalar uma última vez; Padfoot estava dormindo ou estava acordado, mas calmo. Ele ainda não sentiria falta de Harry.

— Por que tá todo chateado?

— Nada — falou curtamente. Ginny o olhou, nada impressionada.

— Não parece ser nada.

— Talvez eu tenha tido uma noite agitada — falou, irritado. — É uma resposta melhor? — O jeito que Ginny o olhou era tão parecido com a senhora Weasley, que Harry se encolheu. — Desculpe. — Seu cheiro era arrogante, apesar de sua expressão não demonstrar. Harry fez uma careta para ela, para que ela soubesse que ele sabia.

— Quer falar sobre isso? — perguntou ela, ignorando-o.

— Acho que vou falar bastante daqui a pouco — respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

— É, mas não é isso que tá te incomodando. — Ginny o olhou.

— Duvido.

— Como pode duvidar? Você nem sabe sobre o que a gente quer conversar. — Ginny jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro e diminuiu a velocidade, colocando uma mão na cintura.

— Tenho algumas ideias — murmurou.

— Conte — falou. Ela tinha parado de andar e cruzado os braços, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Imagino — disse, tenso — que seja algo sobre ontem à noite e o fato de que Ron e Hermione foram capturados e torturados por minha causa. — Ela hesitou por um momento, mas aí ergueu o queixo.

— Então suponho que você acha que estou te levando ao Salão Comunal para que a gente possa gritar com você e te dizer que você é uma pessoa horrível.

O corredor ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos.

— É idiota quando você fala assim — murmurou Harry.

— É porque é idiota — falou Ginny. — E ofensivo, também, você achar que eu te colocaria em uma situação dessas, ou achar que os outros fariam algo do tipo. — Ela voltou a andar, mas Harry não o fez.

— Ele os torturou, Ginny — falou, a voz rouca.

— Sim, eu ouvi. — Sua expressão era desgostosa, dura e brava, mas não horrorizada. Um pouco tarde demais, Harry se lembrou de com quem estava falando. — Mas eles já estão bem, fisicamente. A parte mental demora um pouco, mas eles vão ficar bem.

— Agora é isso que a Hermione vê perto do Dementadores — contou. — E é... Não fui eu que a torturei, eu sei, mas foi por minha causa. Eu permiti que Padfoot e os outros tentassem achar uma forma de enganá-lo em vez de simplesmente ter ido desde o começo, como ele queria...

— Naquela noite do ano passado, quando Percy, Hermione e todos os outros foram atacados, foi porque eu tentei lutar contra o Tom ao contar ao Percy sobre o diário.

— Isso é diferente.

— Não é. Você pode dizer o quanto quiser que não foi minha culpa, mas eu ainda sinto que foi e acho que o mesmo vale para você sobre ontem. — Ela lhe ofereceu algo que era meio sorriso, meio careta. — A única coisa que funciona para mim, e eu só pensei nisso depois de você e Hermione terem brigado por causa do Vira-Tempo, é pensar que se você tivesse feito algo de diferente, as consequências poderiam ter sido muito piores.

— Que animador — falou Harry.

— Não é? — zombou Ginny. — Mas acho que é assim mesmo; talvez, se você tivesse chegado lá mais cedo, eles não teriam sido torturados, mas talvez um deles teria sido Beijado ou talvez os adultos não teriam chegado a tempo, e Wormtail teria fugido com você.

— Ou talvez tudo teria acontecido do mesmo jeito, só que eles estariam melhores.

— Talvez — falou ela.

— Eu machuquei o Wormtail. — Harry não sabia o que o tinha feito dizer isso; era algo que não queria contar a ninguém, nem mesmo Padfoot.

— Bom — falou Ginny.

— Eu arranquei metade da mão dele — disse. Ginny o olhou dos pés à cabeça, parecendo mais surpresa do qualquer outra coisa.

— Como?

— Um feitiço. Snape... Ele colocou o feitiço na minha cabeça quando eu estava indo embora. Eu não sabia o que ele fazia. Ele só me disse que era pra inimigos. Se eu tivesse acertado Wormtail em qualquer outra parte, ele poderia ter morrido...

— O que você achou que um feitiço para inimigos faria? — perguntou Ginny, como se ele fosse idiota. — Estuporá-lo?

— Eu... não sei. — Ele devia ter sabido que o feitiço de Snape seria ruim? — Mas eu só não me dei conta do que ele faria...

— Wormtail arrancou muito mais do que uma mão de você — lembrou Ginny.

— Ele mereceu — disse Harry. — Mereceu mesmo, e sei disso, mas eu só... _Eu_ fiz isso com ele.

— Ainda teria usado o feitiço se soubesse o que ele fazia?

— Não sei — respondeu, mas pensou em Padfoot caído, em Wormtail lhe dizendo para não dificultar as coisas. — Sim. — Ginny o observou em silêncio. — Mas aí teria sido uma escolha minha, não do Snape. — Tinha sido um choque ver a mão de Wormtail ser cortada, ver todo o sangue e, depois, ver o deleite cruel de Moody quando encontrou o pedaço da mão, mas a pior parte era que Harry tinha sido usado. Ele nunca tinha _gostado_ de Snape, mas tinha confiado nele e, em troca, Snape lhe dera o encantamento para uma maldição perigosa e o mandara atrás de Wormtail. — Tem uma diferença.

Ginny assentiu e ele soube que ela entendia; de todas as pessoas, ela sabia como era ser usada para machucar alguém.

— Você pode contar ao Draco — sugeriu ela depois de caminharem em silêncio por um minuto. — Tenho certeza que ele brigaria com o Snape.

— Como se o Snape ligasse — zombou Harry. Ela não respondeu, mas, por sua expressão, sabia que ela concordava.

— Sirius? — Ginny quase sorria. — Acho que ele _faria_ o Snape ligar...

— Ele ficaria desapontado que eu não o matei — falou. — Ele... — Lembrou-se da luz verde que saiu da varinha de Padfoot e balançou a cabeça.

— Bom, então — falou Ginny, pensativa, e ele se sentiu grato por ela não o pressionar — acho que teremos que cuidar de Snape nós mesmos. — Harry a olhou. Além dos cabelos e das sardas, nunca tinha visto muita semelhança entra elas e os gêmeos, mas agora via. — Eu tirei um Balaço dos classificados para o senhor Malfoy no verão passado. Podemos ver se tem mais algum e tentar colocar no escritório do Snape... — Harry sentiu um sorriso relutante puxar os cantos de sua boca. — Dois Balaços? — Ela sorriu. — E talvez uns fogos de artifício.

— Os fogos, definitivamente. — Nunca faria isso; se Snape não o matasse, Draco mataria, mas era divertido imaginar e, depois de negociar a vida de seus amigos, de conversar sobre a maldição de Padfoot e sobre os perigos do Fogomaldito, falar sobre coisas idiotas, como pregar uma peça em um professor, era estranhamente libertador.

Harry cedeu e sorriu, sentindo-se melhor.


	52. Cursed

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Dois  
Cursed  
(Amaldiçoado)**

Eles tinham tomado o dormitório masculino — Neville, Dean e Seamus tinham olhado para os três e dito algo sobre irem dar uma volta.

Ron e Draco tinham se sentado em suas respectivas camas, e Hermione se sentou na de Harry. Ginny deveria voltar logo, torciam para que Harry estivesse junto. Ele não os ter procurado provavelmente significava que ele estava em um de seus humores; Ron achava que era um empate entre ele precisar ser forçado a ter bom senso e precisar de conforto e apoio. Hermione era boa em confortar e apoiar, Malfoy era bom em fazê-lo ter bom senso, e Ron poderia ser bom nos dois, mas só se Harry se abrisse. Se ele decidisse ser difícil — como evitá-los por três horas parecia indicar ser o caso —, então Ron seria inútil.

Ginny, por outro lado, conseguiria forçá-lo a ser razoável ou confortá-lo e era rigorosa o bastante — Ron jurava que ela tivera aulas com a mãe — para fazê-lo ouvir.

Essa era a teoria, pelo menos. Na prática, já fazia uma hora que ela tinha saído, então...

Como se convocados por Ron pensar neles, a porta foi aberta, e Harry e Ginny entraram, rindo. Ron se ajeitou, ansioso, assim como Malfoy e Hermione.

O divertimento de Harry sumiu — ele conseguia sentir o cheiro deles —, e Ron achava que ele teria ficado parado na porta, se não fosse por Ginny o empurrar para dentro do dormitório.

— Oi — disse Harry. — Eu... — Malfoy estivera certo; a expressão de Harry se contorceu, e Ron soube que ele se culpava pelo dia anterior.

— Não é sua culpa, Harry — falou Hermione, mais rápida que Ron. — E sim, estou brava, mas não estou brava _de verdade._

— Eu não estou nada bravo — falou Ron.

Harry pareceu tenso — como se quisesse brigar — e aliviado.

— Eu falei — murmurou Ginny, mas não foi particularmente discreta.

— Sente-se, Potter — falou Malfoy, a expressão ininteligível. Ron achou que a expressão, combinada com as palavras, era o jeito errado de abordar o assunto, e certamente Harry hesitou, olhando para Ginny com incerteza.

— Nós queremos conversar com você sobre algo, Harry — falou Hermione, dando tapinhas no espaço ao seu lado na cama. Seu tom, também, era errado; como se ela tentasse não o assustar. Ron nunca tinha visto muito do lobo em Harry, mas ao observá-lo naquele momento, entendeu.

— Sobre o quê? — perguntou Harry, cauteloso.

Hermione e Malfoy olharam para Ron. Harry fez o mesmo.

— V-voldemort — disse. Era difícil dizer o nome (sua boca ficou seca, sua língua parecia pesada, e ele se sentia todo _errado_), mas conseguiu e sabia que seria importante para Harry.

Malfoy soltou um bufar estranho, e Hermione puxou o ar. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Tá bom — disse ele. Ele parecia confuso, mas calmo. — O que... o que tem ele?

— O que ele quer com você? — perguntou Ron.

— Não tenho certeza — respondeu Harry, franzindo o cenho. — Talvez meu sangue, talvez minha morte. — Ele se aproximou e se afundou na ponta da sua cama, fazendo Hermione saltar. Ginny ficou na porta, talvez querendo impedi-lo se Harry tentasse ir embora. — Mas nada bom.

— Mas por quê?

— O que quer dizer com _por quê?_ — Mas a expressão de Harry ficou tensa, e Ron sabia que não foi o único a notar; Malfoy cerrou os olhos, e Hermione mordeu o lábio de um jeito pensativo. — É o que ele quer. O que ele sempre quis.

— Desde que começamos a escola, consigo entender — falou Ron. — Mas por que ele foi atrás de você na primeira vez, quando era um bebê? Você não tinha feito nada pra ele...

— Meus pais eram da Ordem — falou Harry, tenso. Ron se sentiu um completo idiota por fazê-lo falar de seus pais, mas precisava saber... — Eles lutaram contra ele e os Comensais da Morte. — Sua expressão se contorceu levemente. — O desafiaram três vezes. Acho que foi isso que o fez se interessar por mim. — Harry ficou com o maxilar tenso. — Mais alguma pergunta sobre meus pais mortos ou já acabou?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, parecendo horrorizada e culpada. Ron se sentiu ainda pior. Malfoy, como sempre, era difícil de ler.

— Não estou tentando ser um idiota — falou Ron, impotente. — Eu só... só quero entender.

— Voldemort é — e apesar de Ron ter acabado de dizer o nome, ainda se encolheu — um lunático assassino que está atrás de mim — falou Harry. — É só isso.

— Mentira — falou Malfoy em voz baixa.

Harry olhou feio para ele e disse:

— Vamos lá, então, se você é o expert.

— Não somos experts — falou Ron, porque Malfoy tinha cerrado os olhos de novo e parecia prestes a dizer algo grosseiro e nada útil. — É por isso que estamos perguntando...

— E eu estou te dizendo que não tem nada demais. — Ron não acreditou nele.

— Mas tem — falou. Harry o olhou, de repente cauteloso. — Você-Sab... V-voldemort quer você morto, certo? Ele te envenenou com o Pomo, tentou de novo quando foi atrás da Pedra e de novo com a Câmara Secreta. — Ron não estivera lá, mas estivera na Ala Hospitalar as duas vezes e, na Câmara, ele estivera lá enquanto Harry e Riddle conversavam. — Mas ele... sabe, ele... — Ron não conseguia explicar sua lógica. — É... é como xadrez.

— Xadrez? — repetiu Harry, perplexo. Hermione, Ginny e Malfoy também não pareciam ter entendido.

— É — falou Ron —, xadrez. Você é... Você é a Rainha, a peça que o outro lado realmente quer que saia do tabuleiro, certo?

— Claro — falou Harry, cético.

— E V-voldemort é o Rei do outro lado... importante, não muito móvel. — Harry riu ao ouvir isso, mas foi o único; Malfoy e Hermione tinham expressões escandalizadas. Ginny parecia desgostosa.

— É, tá bom — falou Harry, balançando a cabeça, divertido. — Ele é o Rei. O que quer dizer?

— Se ele te quer fora do tabuleiro, ele tem várias outras peças para usar. Peões, cavalos, torres e todo o resto. Então por que ele está determinado a te tirar ele mesmo? Não faz sentido!

— Acho que ele guarda rancor — falou Harry. Ele já não parecia se divertir. — Mas não é como se outros não tivessem tentado...

— Não tentaram — falou Ron. — Não de verdade. E você sabe o porquê... não é nenhum plano maligno e secreto. Você tá por dentro.

— O quê? Eu... você acha...? — Harry riu, mas foi de um jeito meio ofendido.

— Eu me expressei errado — apressou-se a dizer. — Só quis dizer... — Não dava para explicar isso com xadrez. — Com Wormtail ontem à noite. Ele podia ter te matado, você estava sem a sua varinha, mas vocês dois sabiam que ele não mataria. Vocês dois sabiam que ele te levaria ao... ao... — Ron se preparou — Voldemort.

Harry não respondeu.

— Então se V... se _ele_ te quer morto, ele quer te matar ele mesmo. E você sabe disso, você tinha _certeza_ disso, assim como o Wormtail. Como? _Por quê?_

— Sei lá — murmurou Harry.

— Mentira — disse Malfoy. Harry voltou a olhar feio para ele, mas não falou mais nada. Ele parecia desconfortável, e Ron trocou um olhar com os outros.

— Harry...? — chamou Hermione, cautelosa. Ela parecia temerosa, e Ron sentia o mesmo agora que sabia que havia algo mais.

_— Mas se há, ele escondeu da gente — Hermione tinha dito, mordendo o lábio, quando Ron lhe contara a ideia para a conversa mais cedo._

_— Ele deve ter um bom motivo — Malfoy tinha dito. — É o Potter, ele não é de sair guardando segredos..._

_— Não, mas é o que eu estou dizendo — Hermione tinha dito. — Se é algo que ele acha que não pode nos contar ou confiar a nós, deve ser enorme. A gente sabe que ele sonha com o Você-Sabe-Quem e a gente sabe do lobo. Que segredo pode ser maior que isso?_

Ron e Malfoy não tinham uma resposta para ela.

Agora, Ron observava Harry se remexer na ponta da cama e imaginou se ele lhes daria uma resposta. Depois de vários segundos, Harry sacou a varinha.

— _Mutusmuros_ — falou em voz baixa, desenhando um pequeno círculo à sua frente. O círculo soltou um leve brilho púrpura, expandindo-se, passando inofensivamente por Ron, pelos outros e pelos móveis. Quando alcançou as paredes, parou. As paredes brilharam por um momento e voltaram ao normal.

— Um feitiço de silêncio? — perguntou Hermione, trocando um olhar hesitante com Ron e, depois, com Malfoy. Harry assentiu, deixando a varinha de lado. De repente, ele parecia exausto.

— Eu... realmente não sei como contar a vocês — falou ele.

— Você deve ter pensado em nos contar — falou Hermione, sensata. — Só diga o que passou por sua cabeça quando pensou nisso.

— Normalmente, acaba com vocês me dizendo é perigoso demais ficar perto de mim e indo embora — respondeu Harry. Ele riu uma vez, mas foi fraco e sem humor.

— Ninguém vai embora — falou Ron. Hermione assentiu.

— Não é o que eu quero — falou Harry. Sua voz estava baixa, incerta de uma forma que Ron não estava acostumado a ouvir. Foi o que o fez se lembrar que, fora Ginny, Harry era o mais novo deles.

— Então nós não vamos — falou Hermione, confiante.

— Ela está certa — disse Ron. — Acho que você está preso com a gente, cara.

— O que eles falaram — disse Malfoy. — Então para com o drama e desembucha.

— Tá bom — falou. Ele respirou fundo, Ron conseguiu ver que ele juntava sua coragem, e aí falou rapidamente: — Ótimo; ele... ele não foi atrás dos meus pais no Halloween. Tinha... Uma profecia foi feita — Hermione pareceu interessada —, que foi... que foi o motivo de ele ter ido atrás de mim. Sempre fui e sempre serei eu...

— Não um corpo? — perguntou Ginny.

— Um corpo primeiro — cedeu Harry, assentindo. — Depois... depois eu.

— Por que não te escondem, então, se ele vai continuar tentando? — perguntou Malfoy, pálido. — Te mandam pra Austrália ou pro Japão ou qualquer lugar até que o Lorde das Trevas morra... Morra de verdade. Mesmo que você tenha que esperar que ele morra de velhice, você é jovem. Você poderia voltar quando tivesse uns trint...

— Ele não pode morrer de velhice — falou Harry. Hermione, sempre curiosa, abriu a boca. Harry a olhou e lhe deu a sombra de um sorriso. — Uma coisa de cada vez, Hermione. — Ela fechou a boca, e Harry respirou fundo. — O tempo não pode matá-lo.

— Dumbledore provavelmente pode — falou Ron. — Ele é meio velho e nunca me pareceu um assassino, mas ele venceu Grindelwald...

— Ele não pode, Ron.

— Não tem como ser impossível matá-lo — falou Hermione, soando ofendida com a ideia de Você-Sabe-Quem não morrer. — Tem que ter _algum_ jeito...

— E tem — falou Harry.

— Isso é bom — falou Hermione. — O que...

— Eu.

O dormitório ficou em silêncio.

— Como... como sabe? — perguntou Hermione por fim.

— É o que diz a profecia — respondeu Harry, cansado.

— É o que diz a profecia — repetiu Hermione, cerrando um pouco os olhos. — E como foi que a profecia disse?

— _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima_ — falou Harry —_, nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver._

Ron não conseguiu evitar; olhou para a cicatriz de Harry, visível atrás da franja bagunçada.

— Então é por isso que ele mesmo quer te matar — falou Malfoy. — Porque ele é o único que pode.

— Qu... não — falou Harry. — Ele não ouviu essa parte... é... acho que é uma questão de orgulho.

— Ele não...? — Malfoy balançou a cabeça. — Deixa pra lá. O que quero dizer é que, se vai entender que só você pode matá-lo, o mesmo vale para você.

Harry o olhou.

— Não necessariamente — falou Hermione. — “Na mão dele” pode significar que ele deu a ordem, então um Comensal da Morte poderia matar. — Ela franzia o cenho do jeito que fazia quando pensava; Ron desejou saber o que passava por sua mente. — E deve ter milhares de outras interpretações que nenhum de nós está vendo... Adivinhação é conhecida por ser baseada em interpretação, não fatos. — E, de algum modo, ela estava cética; Ron a conhecia o bastante para saber disso. Mas, pela primeira vez, não achava que Hermione estivesse certa.

— Qual é o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece? — perguntou Ginny. Ela tinha se afastado da porta para ir se sentar na ponta da cama de Ron.

— Nem ideia — respondeu Harry. — Acho que ele ainda não sabe sobre o lobo, então pode ser isso, mas também pode não ser. Pode ser qualquer coisa. — Olhou para eles, um pouco ansioso. — Vocês... nenhum de vocês foi embora.

— Você iria se fosse um de nós? — perguntou Ginny.

— É claro que não iria — falou Hermione brevemente antes que Harry pudesse responder. — E mais cedo eu falei para a professora McGonagall que eu sou sua amiga... com perigo ou sem. Não vou voltar atrás só porque um vidente qualquer fez uma previsão vaga sobre seu futuro.

— Só fico feliz por ser uma profecia ditando seus atos heroicos esse tempo todo, não insanidade.

— Não sei se é insanidade — falou Ron, olhando para Draco com divertimento —, mas você enfrentar o Voldemort não é algo novo, cara. Se a gente fosse fugir, teríamos feito isso há anos.

— Eu... eu agradeço — falou Harry —, de verdade... Acho que nunca vão saber o quanto...

— Lá vem o ‘mas’ — falou Ron, olhando para Malfoy, que deu um sorrisinho afetado. Hermione suspirou.

— ... mas isso... essa situação não vai melhorar — continuou Harry, impotente. — Só vai piorar. Pode estourar outra guerra, como aconteceu quando ele tinha um corpo, e se vocês estiverem comigo, vão estar bem no meio da guerra. Não... não é seguro...

— Nós somos sangue-ruins e traidores de sangue, Harry — falou Hermione, indicando a si mesma e, depois, Ginny, Ron e Malfoy. — Se estourar uma guerra, não vamos estar seguros de jeito nenhum, e eu prefiro lutar a ser uma vítima.

— E se vamos lutar — falou Ron —, é melhor lutarmos direito... bem no meio dela. Estamos com você, cara. — Sua decisão de ser não inútil, de não precisar ser salvo ficou ainda mais forte, e ele sorriu para Harry.

— Se estourar uma guerra, eu vou estar no meio dela de qualquer jeito — disse Malfoy em voz baixa. — Prefiro estar no meio, ao seu lado.

— Mas a sua família... — falou Harry. Culpado, Ron sentiu uma onda de gratidão o acertar por sua família ser decente. — Draco...

— Prefiro não lutar diretamente contra eles — falou Malfoy. — Mas não vou lutar por um lado com o qual não concordo e se isso me deixa do lado oposto ao deles, que seja. Estou acostumado a ser diferente deles. — Ele indicou a bandeira da Grifinória na parede com um sorriso pequeno.

— Eu... você... — Harry parecia não ter palavras para expressar o que sentia, mas Ron entendia; eles não estavam trocando suas vidas pela dele, como ele tinha feito, mas estavam apostando tudo o que tinham nele, entendendo completamente os perigos envolvidos. Harry provavelmente se sentia tão estupefato quanto Ron se sentira o dia todo. Hermione apertou sua mão. — Certo — conseguiu dizer, e Ron o viu retribuiu o aperto dela. — Se... Já que estamos tendo conversas difíceis, é melhor a gente ter todas elas de uma vez. — Ele soltou a mão de Hermione e correu a própria pelo cabelo. — Vocês já ouviram falar das Horcruxes?

**-x-**

Sirius passou o grande total de três dias na Ala Hospitalar sob a supervisão de Madame Pomfrey antes de começar a se sentir claustrofóbico e declarar que estava bem o bastante para ir para casa.

— Senhor Black, tem certeza...? — perguntou a enfermeira, observando-o passar as vestes por cima da camiseta e do jeans.

— Absoluta — respondeu. — Monstro vai cuidar de mim, e o Harry volta para casa amanhã. E Moony e Dora vão voltar da França no fim de semana...

— Não é você ficar em casa que me preocupa, é o _como_ você vai para lá. O Flu está fora de questão... um episódio lá, e você vai perder sua lareira e só Merlin sabe onde você vai parar.

— Monstro pode me aparatar...

— Nada disso — falou ela. As portas da Ala Hospitalar foram abertas, e Snape entrou com um suporte cheio de frascos de diferentes tamanhos, com poções de diferentes cores; as várias doses diárias que ele precisava tomar para ajudar a combater os efeitos colaterais da maldição. Sirius inclinou a cabeça para reconhecer sua presença, mas Pomfrey estava ocupada demais franzindo o cenho para Sirius. — Se sua mente se distrair, você vai Estrunchar a si mesmo e ao seu elfo.

Sirius queria dizer que não aconteceria, que Aparatar era tão rápido que não seria um problema, mas seus episódios aconteciam sem aviso e se um começasse tão logo fossem espremidos no caminho entre Hogwarts e o Número Doze, Sirius não tinha como garantir que não entraria em pânico.

— Chave de Portal, então. Alguém pode me acompanhar até os portões. Harry, Hagrid ou alguém.

— E que te acompanhem na Chave de Portal — falou ela —, por precaução.

— O Harry, então. E ele pode usar o Flu para voltar pelo escritório de Dumbledore...

— É uma responsabilidade enorme para o menino...

— Como padrinho dele, é minha decisão, acho...

— Eu posso acompanhar o Black — disse Snape.

— Perfeito — falou Sirius e aí piscou. — Calma... você vai me ajudar a voltar a Grimmauld? — Snape o olhou feio, a expressão ininteligível. Madame Pomfrey olhou para Sirius com confusão. — Mas...

— As aulas acabaram, então não tenho nenhum compromisso — falou Snape. — Aceite minha oferta ou não, eu não me importo.

— Não — falou Sirius, olhando para Pomfrey, que parecia pronta para voltar a discutir —, se você está disposto, vamos.

Pelo menos, não era provável que Snape o tratasse como se fosse frágil, então talvez Sirius finalmente pudesse descobrir o que tinha acontecido depois de ter sido amaldiçoado. Madame Pomfrey tinha proibido que alguém lhe contasse, preocupada que a informação alimentasse as alucinações e paranoia causadas pela maldição. Ele não conseguira arrancar nada de Harry, que tinha balançado a cabeça e murmurado algo sobre as ordens da enfermeira todas as vezes que Sirius perguntara.

Snape esperou pacientemente — o suporte de poções sob o braço — enquanto Sirius calçava as botas.

— Pode avisar ao Harry que eu fui pra casa? Ele pode me chamar pelo espelho se precisar. — Ele provavelmente voltaria logo. Madame Pomfrey assentiu brevemente e desapareceu em seu escritório.

Snape não falou enquanto atravessavam o castelo, pelo que Sirius era grato; apesar de se sentir bem para sair da cama, não significava que estava bem para descer vários lances de escadas que se mexiam.

Estava ofegante e um pouco zonzo quando chegaram aos jardins. Seu peito doía e sua dor de estômago tinha voltado, mas não o pressionou para não se entregar. Snape correu os olhos por seu corpo.

— Tô bem — falou Sirius. — Só passei muito tempo na cama.

— Não falei nada.

— Não precisou falar — disse. Esticou-se, fazendo uma careta a contragosto, e começou a atravessar os jardins. Snape caminhava ao seu lado. — Então, o que aconteceu?

— Como?

— Depois de eu ter sido amaldiçoado.

— Ah. — Caminharam em silêncio por um momento. — O que te faz pensar que sei os detalhes? — Sirius o olhou, inexpressivo, e Snape lhe deu um sorrisinho afetado, mas seus olhos ficaram distantes e seu cheiro era... culpado? — Antes eu tenho uma pergunta para fazer.

— Claro.

— Foi você que arrancou metade da mão de Pettigrew?

— Arranquei... o quê? — Sirius piscou. — Não, não fui eu. — Pensou em Peter e apertou os dentes. — Queria que tivesse sido. Por quê? — A única resposta de Snape foi uma expressão azeda. — Snape?

— Se não foi você, então foi Potter, o que me deixa na desagradável posição de...

— Não pode ter sido o Harry — falou Sirius, interrompendo-o. — Quando eu os alcancei, Peter não estava sangrando... Eu teria sentindo o cheiro. E o Harry voltou pro castelo quando eu cheguei lá... — Snape riu pelo nariz, zombeteiro. Sirius o olhou com cautela. — Não voltou?

— O que você acha?

— Ele estava sem varinha — falou; Peter não teria permitido que Harry estivesse armado enquanto atravessavam os jardins.

— Isso faria diferença?

— Sim — respondeu e tinha certeza disso. Depois daquele dia em Hogsmeade, Harry sabia que não devia seguir e se tornar um risco.

— Mesmo se ele achasse que você estava machucado? — perguntou Snape suavemente. Sirius murmurou alguns xingamentos.

— Ele me ouviu ser amaldiçoado, então?

— Ele estava lá antes disso — falou Snape secamente. — Ou foi o que ele disse ao diretor.

— É claro que ele estava — murmurou. Isso significava que Harry o vira usar a Maldição da Morte, e Sirius não sabia como se sentia sobre isso; será que Harry estava desapontado por Sirius ter errado? Ou ele achava que Sirius era um monstro, quase um assassino? Como ele teria se sentido ao ver Sirius usar a maldição que matara Lily e James e deixara uma cicatriz em Harry? Sirius se sentiu enjoado e atordoado, e seus pensamentos já não eram mais claros, mesclados com um pânico terrível...

O que Harry pensaria? O que Lily pensaria? O que James pensaria? Será que ele teria entendido ou será que ele ficaria enojado por Sirius estar pronto para ver outro Maroto ser vítima da Maldição da Morte?

— Black? — A voz de Snape vinha de muito longe e estava quase preocupada. — Acho que é melhor voltarmos para a Ala Hospitalar...

— Não. — Sirius se ouviu dizer, rouco. — Não, não, desculpe, eu só... foi uma tontura. Estou bem. — Olhou para cima, para Snape... para cima, porque estava sentado no chão, abraçando os joelhos. Sirius se esticou e se levantou, Snape ali perto, nada convencido. — Então... então o Harry me viu cair... — O pânico ainda estava lá, mas o ignorou o melhor possível e continuou a ir em direção aos portões. No dia anterior, tinha tentado usar seu Patrono mental para lidar com a maldição, mas não tivera sorte. Padfoot dava conta dos Dementadores e de Legilimência, mas não de maldições. — Aí ele foi e... o que, pegou minha varinha? — Snape crispou os lábios. — E... e aí ele usou uma maldição para arrancar a mão do Peter? — Era tão ridículo que parecia ser produto de sua alucinação.

— Talvez — falou Snape depois de um momento, a contragosto. — Ou talvez foi depois. Potter não admitiu ter feito isso quando conversou com o diretor. Todo mundo acha que foi você.

— Menos você — falou Sirius, franzindo o cenho para ele. — Por quê?

— Quando você contou a Draco que eu domino a Oclumência — falou Snape, desconfortável —, foi para ajudá-lo, não foi? Mesmo sabendo que eu provavelmente me oporia...

— O que você fez? — Sirius o estudou.

— Quando Potter saiu para se encontrar com Pettigrew, eu dei um feitiço a ele — contou Snape, sem olhá-lo. — _Sectumsempra._ É uma maldição de corte. Muito negra, que não se baseia na intenção e, mais importante, muito efetiva.

— Para que Harry a usasse se precisasse se defender ou por que você queria que ele mutilasse Peter?

— Por que não os dois?

— Justo — falou, suspirando. — E você disse que o Harry não falou nada?

— Não que eu saiba.

— Ótimo — murmurou. Era certamente um indicativo de um dilema moral de Harry; ou ele estava satisfeito por ter machucado Peter ou estava horrorizado. Fosse como fosse, ele provavelmente tinha se convencido de que era uma pessoa horrível. E se ele tinha visto Sirius usar a Maldição da Morte, ele provavelmente achava que Sirius também era horrível. Por outro lado, Harry o visitava sempre que Madame Pomfrey permitia, então o que isso significava? — Eu vou... conversar com ele. — Sirius não achava que estava em condições de conseguir ter uma boa conversa, mas teria que dar um jeito. Snape inclinou a cabeça, e Sirius teve a impressão de que ele estava aliviado ou satisfeito ou... algo. — O que... o que mais aconteceu?

— Pettigrew usou a maldição Imperius no menino... — O peito de Sirius se apertou. — Mas ele conseguiu se livrar dela... Não conseguiu se obrigar a te deixar, ou foi o que ele disse ao diretor. Depois, pelo que eu sei, Moody e Lupin chegaram, Pettigrew explodiu tudo e conjurou Fogomaldito. O diretor e eu chegamos a tempo de parar o fogo, mas Pettigrew já tinha fugido. Eu voltei com você para o castelo, e Potter e o diretor foram procurar a Granger, e acho que você consegue deduzir o resto.

— Fogomaldito? — perguntou Sirius num fio de voz.

— Pettigrew aprendeu novos truques — falou Snape.

— E Harry estava lá pra tudo isso... o Fogomaldito, as explosões e...?

— Se serve de consolo, ele não se envolveu no duelo; ele estava mais preocupado em te proteger de qualquer coisa que fosse em sua direção.

— Isso não chega nem perto de me fazer me sentir melhor — falou. Snape deu de ombros, os olhos em Sirius.

Eles não voltaram a falar até chegarem aos portões, mas Sirius conseguia sentir o olhar do outro homem e não gostou dele. Já estavam longe da escola, provavelmente eram pouco mais do que pontinhos na escuridão para qualquer pessoa que observasse do castelo. Pomfrey era a única que sabia que eles tinham saído e, se algo acontecesse a Sirius, Snape podia mentir e dizer que ele tinha fugido ou decidido ir sozinho. Ele poderia desaparecer ali mesmo e ninguém saberia.

_Dumbledore confia nele_, Sirius falou a si mesmo. Snape sacou a varinha, e Sirius mergulhou, sacando a própria. _Seu Patrono é uma corça, ele é bom com o Draco..._

_— Expelliarmus!_ — ralhou Snape, e a varinha de Sirius saiu voando de sua mão antes que decidisse se ia usá-la ou não. Snape voltou a colocar a mão no bolso, e Sirius se transformou em Padfoot, mas Snape só tirou uma pena torta e a acertou com a varinha. — _Portus._

Sirius se transformou. Envergonhado, viu que tremia, mas Snape não falou nada enquanto ele se levantava. Ele devolveu a varinha de Sirius com um olhar de aviso. Sirius a colocou no bolso.

— Está bem o suficiente para viajar?

— Vou ficar bem — falou. Snape o estudou por um momento e colocou o suporte de frasco sob o braço com mais firmeza. Então, ofereceu a outra ponta da pena. Sirius a segurou, e Snape segurou o braço de Sirius.

— Só por precaução — falou, e Sirius assentiu. Conseguia ouvir a respiração dos Dementadores, e ver as sombras escuras entre as árvores ao lado dos portões, e ouviu a voz aguda e ofegante de Wormtail.

Sirius estava lúcido o bastante para saber que começava a ter um de seus episódios. Olhou para Snape.

— Quanto tempo...

— Um minuto — falou Snape, e Sirius tinha começado a assentir quando sentiu o cheiro da mentira e se virou, mas, de repente, o rosto de Snape foi coberto por um brilho de luz azul, e Sirius foi puxado.

Eles pousaram dentro de Grimmauld, perto da porta, e a mão de Snape em seu braço era a única coisa que mantinha Sirius em pé.

— Mentiroso maldito — rosnou Sirius, soltando-se.

— Achei melhor não te dar tempo para pensar demais — falou Snape brevemente. Dessa vez, o rosnado de Sirius foi silencioso, e ele deu dois passos, só para recuar quando algo explodiu à sua frente.

— Mestre? — A explosão se torceu e virou uma massa em chamas, crepitando como o Fogomaldito, mas sem forma. Então Pomfrey estivera certa; ouvir Snape falar daquela noite _tinha_ afetado seus episódios.

— Monstro? — perguntou Sirius, cauteloso, tentando em vão ver o elfo em meio às chamas.

— Mestre não está com a aparência boa, ah, não, Monstro vai...

— Tô bem — falou Sirius, mesmo sabendo que não estava. — Eu vou descansar, então pode levar o Snape... — Olhou para onde o outro homem estava, mas foi seu pai que encontrou seus olhos com uma expressão de desaprovação. Sirius recuou, indo em direção as escadas. — ... ao Flu...

— Vou deixar as poções com o elfo — falou o pai de Sirius com a voz de Snape, erguendo o suporte de frascos. — Elas são o bastante para te ajudar pelo resto do dia e à noite, e amanhã mando o próximo lote pelo Flu.

— Ótimo — respondeu Sirius. — Obrigado. Tchau. — Subiu as escadas.

Sua mãe o esperava no primeiro andar. Sirius se encolheu e desviou dela.

O segundo andar parecia vazio, até Regulus sair da biblioteca. Sirius congelou, encarando-o, e aí várias mãos apodrecidas saíram do tapete e seguraram as pernas de Regulus. Elas o arrastaram aos gritos através do chão.

— Não é real — murmurou Sirius para si mesmo, mas tomou cuidado ao circular as mãos. Um Inferi de verdade surgiu no meio das escadas entre o terceiro e o quarto andar, e Sirius decidiu que não precisava dormir na sua própria cama; era sua casa, e ele tinha o direito de dormir em qualquer uma das camas.

Ele se barricou no quarto em frente ao de Moony e Dora, e o Inferi urrou do outro lado da porta. Sirius estremeceu e aí um urro diferente veio de dentro do quarto. Sirius se virou e viu que sua mente tinha conjurado um Hipogrifo, de todas as coisas.

Sirius o olhou por um momento, e o Hipogrifo olhou de volta, arrogante.

— Não é real — murmurou, mas não se aproximou da cama. Curiosamente, o quarto tinha o cheiro de animais, o que era anormal em suas alucinações; normalmente, tinha sons e imagens, mas nunca cheiros. O Hipogrifo bateu o bico para ele, e Sirius inclinou a cabeça ao ver o gesto conhecido. — Hedwig?

A porta foi aberta, e Sirius gritou, arrastando-se para perto da cama. O Hipogrifo também entrou em pânico — o que fazia sentido, já que ele era parte da mente de Sirius — e bateu as asas quando Snape e Monstro entraram, felizmente, com as próprias aparências, apesar de Sirius achar que nunca tinha visto Snape demonstrar tanta emoção — descrença — antes.

Antes que Sirius pudesse questioná-lo, a asa do Hipogrifo bateu em seu ombro, com força.

_Não é a Hedwig._

Monstro se aproximou com as mãos erguidas de um jeito respeitoso, e Snape se aproximou o bastante para arrastar Sirius para fora do quarto, os olhos no...

_Não mesmo..._

— Você também consegue vê-lo? — perguntou Sirius. Snape assentiu uma vez, as narinas largas. — O Hipogrifo?

— Sim, Black — respondeu, tenso.

— Tem um Hipogrifo. — Sirius tentou não ficar histérico, mas fracassou. Devia ser engraçado. Ele devia estar rindo, mas estava se engasgando com o pânico. — Monstro, por que tem um Hipogrifo...

— Devia ter te deixado na Ala Hospitalar — murmurou Snape. — _Dormio._

E tudo escureceu.


	53. The Postcard

**Capítulo Cinquenta e Três  
The Postcard  
(O Cartão-Postal)**

— Hermione? — Seu nome foi seguido por um bater firme na porta, não por um _querida_ ou _amor_. Ela soube imediatamente do que se tratava, esperava por essa conversa desde que saíra do trem, mas só o pai estivera lá, então fazia sentido terem de esperar até a mãe terminar as coisas no trabalho e voltar para casa.

— Sim?

A porta se abriu e seus pais entraram.

— Queremos conversar com você — falou a mãe. Ela segurava um pergaminho e era estranho; a mãe segurava pranchetas, formulários com informações dos pacientes e radiografias, não pergaminhos. Hermione viu a tinta verde, o tipo que a professora McGonagall gostava, e assentiu.

— Acho que é sobre o que aconteceu no fim do semestre — falou, sentando-se em sua cama, as mãos no colo. Seus pais se entreolharam, talvez por terem esperado que ela desse desculpas ou evitasse o assunto, como tinha feito com a cicatriz em seu pescoço. Aí, o pai entrou e se sentou na cadeira de sua escrivaninha, e a mãe se apoiou na superfície de madeira da mesa. Ela ainda usava o uniforme de trabalho, cheirava aos produtos de limpeza do consultório e a um pouco de menta. Bichento, que estivera perambulando pelas prateleiras de Hermione, desceu num pulo e se acomodou no colo de sua dona, virando o rosto amassado para o pai e a mãe.

— Sim — falou a mãe. — Isso... sim, certamente é sobre isso. Querida, essa carta diz que você foi sequestrada e... e torturada.

— Foi — falou Hermione. Ela passara dias pensando em como lidar com essa conversa e só podia torcer para ter escolhido a forma correta.

— Hermione... — O pai balançou a cabeça, parecendo doente.

— Não vou fingir que não foi horrível — disse. — Porque foi. Mas já estou muito bem agora.

— Hermione, só o fato de que aconteceu... seu pai e eu estivemos conversando e... Até agora, todos os anos alguma coisa aconteceu. No ano passado, foi um coma! Esse ano, o seu pescoço... — Ela indicou a cicatriz, escondida sob a gola da camisa que Hermione escolhera estrategicamente. — E agora isso! Nós sabemos que você gosta de lá, mas estamos muitos preocupados com essa escola e se eles podem ou não te manter segura...

— As pessoas se machucam todos os dias — falou Hermione. — Eu não estaria necessariamente mais segura em uma escola muggle... normal. Eu poderia cair das escadas ou pegar alguma doença horrível de um colega ou me machucar praticando algum espote.

— Querida — falou a mãe —, você nunca quis praticar esportes.

— E tudo isso que você listou teriam sido acidentes, Hermione — falou o pai. — Até agora, nada do que você passou foi um acidente; azar, talvez, mas não acidentes. O mundo mágico... é perigoso.

— É tão perigoso quanto qualquer outro lugar — falou Hermione, firme. — Depois do meu sequestro, a curandeira da escola conseguiu me curar mais rápido do que qualquer médico muggle... normal teria conseguido.

— Nós queremos que você considere continuar sua educação em outro lugar — falou a mãe.

— Bom — falou Hermione, deliberadamente entendendo errado o que ela quis dizer —, se Hogwarts não é mais uma opção, a escola mais próxima deve ser a Beauxbatons... Eles ficam na França. A Durmstrang também é uma possibilidade, mas ouvi dizer que o conteúdo programático deles é muito focado em Transfiguração e nas Artes das Trevas, e não muito em Feitiços, e eles são muito seletivos sobre quais ramificações ensinar em História, Poções e Herbologia...

— Algum lugar não mágico, Hermione — falou o pai. — Sua mãe e eu pedimos informações de matrículas das escolas que achamos serem boas, e elas vão mandar alguns materiais para você dar uma olhada.

— Não vou sair do mundo mágico — falou.

— Não estamos pedindo... Bem, estamos, mas não nesse momento. O que estamos pedindo é que considere suas opções e tome uma decisão informada sobre qual é o melhor lugar para você. Pense nisso como um dever de férias.

— Eu já tenho deveres de férias.

— Gostaríamos que fizesse mais esse, por favor, Hermione.

— Está bem — suspirou ela.

— Obrigado — falou o pai. — O outro assunto que queremos falar com você é se você conversou com alguém depois... do que aconteceu. Sua mãe e eu estamos aqui para você, é claro, mas somos dentistas, não terapeutas...

— Conversei com os meus amigos — respondeu Hermione.

— É algo... bom, suponho, que sinta que pode contar com eles, mas eles também não são qualificados.

— Ron também foi sequestrado. Ele entende perfeitamente.

— Os pais de Ron o fizeram conversar com alguém? — Fizeram? Eles tinham contratado um curandeiro da mente para Ginny depois do segundo ano de Hermione, mas será que contratariam um para Ron? Hermione não sabia. Ron não mencionara o assunto, mas não era o tipo de coisa que ele mencionaria.

— Não sei.

— Acho que nós dois nos sentiríamos melhor se você conversasse com alguém — falou o pai. — Mesmo que você sinta que não precisa.

— Tá — concordou. A tortura e ser um rato tinham sido o tema de seus sonhos todas as noites desde que acontecera, então talvez conversar com alguém ajudasse. — Mas terá de ser alguém mágico — falou. — Seria muito difícil censurar a história para um terapeuta muggle.

— Hermione, você pode contar o que quiser a ele — falou a mãe. — Ele estará preso ao sigilo médico...

— Eu quebraria o Estatuto de Sigilo — falou Hermione. — E mesmo que eu estivesse pronta para fazer isso, não acreditariam em mim. Achariam que eu sou louca.

— Está bem — falou o pai. — Mais uma pesquisa para você: encontrar alguém do seu mundo que você sinta que é a pessoa certa para o trabalho. Só não marque uma sessão sem que sua mãe e eu tenhamos a chance de conhecer a pessoa. Feito?

— Claro, pai — falou.

O pai sorriu um pouco tristemente e inclinou-se para correr os dedos pelo cabelo dela e segurar seu rosto. Ele beijou sua testa, e a mãe fez o mesmo, e os dois saíram do quarto.

Hermione segurou Bichento no colo e olhou para as paredes roxas do seu quarto de infância, para as fotos imóveis e os livros de matemática e ciência em sua prateleira e se sentiu muito sozinha.

**-x-**

— Harry. — Se Dumbledore estava surpreso por sua presença na lareira, ele não demonstrou. — Está tudo bem, caro menino?

— Eu entendi o cartão-postal — falou Harry. — Posso ir aí?

— É claro — respondeu Dumbledore, afastando-se da lareira para lhe dar espaço. Harry tirou a cabeça da lareira.

— Se alguém perguntar, eu estou em Hogwarts — falou para Monstro, que supervisionava a louça na pia. Não era provável que Padfoot sentisse sua falta; ele estava de cama havia dias, ainda lutando contra a maldição. Se ele levantasse, era provável que suas alucinações o fizessem achar que Harry ainda estava lá. Moony, por outro lado, provavelmente gostaria de saber. Harry pegou um punhado de pó de Flu. — Escritório de Dumbledore.

— Bolinho? — ofereceu Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando.

— Claro. — Harry aceitou um, apesar de ainda estar satisfeito do café da manhã. Deslizou o cartão-postal pela mesa e observou Dumbledore correr os olhos por ele.

— Era para estar em branco?

Harry sacou a varinha com uma careta.

— Eu juro sonolentamente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom — murmurou e acenou a varinha. Letras apareceram, cobrindo a parte de trás.

_Eu preciso do espelho de Black_, dizia num rabisco que Harry sabia ser de Wormtail. _O Lorde das Trevas sabe que você conhece seu caminho pelo Ministério, então achará uma forma de consegui-lo e trazê-lo à escola. Esteja no Saguão de Entrada amanhã às três horas e procure pelo sinal._

Embaixo, escrita em uma letra muito mais elegante, estava uma única palavra:

_Entendido._

— Wormtail e seu cúmplice, quem quer que seja, estiveram usando o cartão para se comunicar — murmurou Dumbledore. — Posso? — Indicou o cartão-postal e, quando Harry assentiu, ergueu-o para examinar. — E a mensagem pode ser escondida novamente?

— Malfeito feito. — Harry voltou a acenar a varinha para o cartão.

Dumbledore o virou algumas vezes e disse:

— Eu juro sonolentamente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. — Olhou para Harry. — Esse não é o estilo de Tom...

— Não — concordou. — É o estilo de Wormtail. Eles usavam o mesmo feitiço quando estavam na escola.

— Engenhoso — falou Dumbledore suavemente.

— Você reconhece a letra da outra pessoa? — perguntou Harry.

— Esse estilo de caligrafia em particular era popular entre os sangue-puros nas décadas de sessenta e setenta. — Harry o olhou. — Infelizmente, isso não nos ajuda a diminuir a lista de suspeitos, já que a maior parte dos seguidores de Voldemort eram sangue-puros que aprenderam a escrever nessa época. — Harry tentou não demonstrar seu desapontamento, mas Dumbledore deve tê-lo notado. — Mas felizmente, caro menino, não dependemos apenas da caligrafia.

Dumbledore pegou uma pena e, depois de estudar o cartão-postal por vários momentos, acenou a varinha para o cartão e, então, para a pena; por fim, começou a escrever. Harry esticou o pescoço para ver melhor.

_O Lorde das Trevas quer que você se encontre comigo com urgência. Dumbledore tinha escrito numa reprodução perfeita da letra de Wormtail. Esteja na Sorveteria Florean, no Beco Diagonal, às duas horas e vista algo com bolsos... Não irei como humano._

— Acha que vai funcionar? — perguntou Harry.

— Talvez funcione — falou Dumbledore. — Talvez não. Se o cúmplice de Wormtail aparecer, eles estarão procurando por um rato e estarão apalpando os bolsos constantemente, o que os entregará. Se ele não aparecer, Florean lançou um novo sabor recentemente, de rum e passas, que estou morrendo de vontade de experimentar, então a tarde não será totalmente perdida. — Ele deu uma piscadela a Harry.

— Posso ir? — perguntou ele. — Dois pares de olhos são melhores do que um...

— Por mais úteis que seus olhos sejam, Harry, seria melhor se você não fosse — falou Dumbledore, gentil. — Se acabarmos duelando, não seria bom se você fosse visto usando magia fora da escola na companhia de seu professor. Entretanto, convidarei Alastor... Com ele, descobri que um olho é melhor do que dois pares.

**-x-**

— Onde seu irmão está? — perguntou Lucius. Draco o olhou de seu lugar no topo de um dos troncos da árvore que crescia no pátio. Ele parecia preguiçosamente confortável, a expressão tão arrogante quanto a de um rei em seu trono e, de algum modo, adequado, apesar do fato de que era um lugar infantil para se sentar, que ele deveria ter abandonado há anos.

— Saiu — respondeu Draco. Virou a página de seu livro.

— Saiu? — repetiu Lucius. — Foi aonde?

— A casa do Crabbe, talvez, ou foi visitar os Greengrass.

Lucius viu as horas em seu relógio de bolso, apertou os dentes e voltou a olhar para seu filho mais novo.

— Desça daí.

— Por quê?

— Vou te levar para tomar sorvete.

— Um sorvete? — Pela primeira vez, a expressão de Draco vacilou, e Lucius não pôde evitar se sentir arrogante; era cada vez mais difícil fazer Draco reagir a algo. Saboreou a expressão confusa no rosto de seu filho. — Mas... acabamos de almoçar.

— Desça, Draco. — Draco cerrou os olhos, mas fechou o livro com um estalo, colocou-o sob o braço e desceu para se juntar a Lucius.

— Sorvete?

— Já faz um tempo que você e eu não passamos um tempo juntos. — Torcia para que sua fala tocasse o lado Grifinório de seu filho, mas a expressão de Draco era fria, duvidosa e completamente Sonserina.

— Nós caminhamos juntos no começo da semana — falou Draco. — Sabe, quando você me encontrou depois da minha prova de Adivinhação e me levou até a cabana do Hagrid para assistir a uma execução.

— Não teve uma execução — falou Lucius, tenso. A única resposta de Draco foi torcer levemente os lábios. — E antes disso... Nem consigo me lembrar da última vez que nós dois...

— Eu consigo — falou Draco. — Não lembra daquela vez que a gente conversou sobre Dobby e o Hipogrifo no seu escritório...

— Vamos nos atrasar! — ralhou Lucius.

— Para um passeio improvisado? — perguntou Draco.

— Sim! — O tom de Lucius teria feito Hydrus entrar correndo na Mansão. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e entrou. Lucius o seguiu.

— Lucius. — Narcissa parou nas escadas, notando Draco. — Acabou de chegar uma coruja para você.

— Deixe a carta na minha mesa e eu a lerei quando voltarmos — falou. — Draco e eu vamos sair.

— Parece que vamos tomar sorvete — murmurou Draco. Lucius o repreendeu com o olhar. Narcissa olhou de um para o outro, e Lucius finalmente notou o que ela segurava; não era um envelope nem um rolo de pergaminho. Era um cartão-postal. Lucius congelou.

— Espere na sala — mandou Lucius, dispensando Draco. Extraordinariamente, ele não questionou. Assim que ele saiu, Lucius esticou a mão para o cartão-postal. — O que foi agora? — sibilou. Narcissa o entregou, mas ficou onde estava, observando. — Eu juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom — sussurrou, olhando para o canto do corredor por onde Draco tinha sumido.

_Meu último cartão-postal ficou em Hogwarts, então fiz um novo par. Esse é o seu._

_Esteja no seu Flu à meia-noite. Nosso Lorde deseja conversar com você._

Lucius leu, releu e engoliu; aí leu pela terceira vez, só para ter certeza de que não deixara nada passar.

De repente, sentiu como se gelo corresse por suas veias; se o último cartão-postal de Pettigrew ficara em Hogwarts, então não tinha sido ele a enviar uma mensagem a Lucius naquela manhã. Isso significava que alguém tinha o encontrado, descoberto como usá-lo e, provavelmente, enviado a mensagem para fazer Lucius se revelar como o dono do outro cartão-postal e, assim, como o cúmplice de Pettigrew. Tinha sido um Auror ou talvez Dumbledore? Supôs que isso não era tão importante quanto o fato de que estivera prestes a cair na armadilha deles.

A fuga de Pettigrew de Hogwarts tinha acontecido havia quase uma semana. Havia quase um ano que Pettigrew usava o cartão-postal para se comunicar com Lucius, supostamente em nome do Lorde das Trevas. Ele não tinha recebido nenhuma prova de que era o caso, mas não tivera escolha além de acreditar; se o Lorde das Trevas pedisse a ajuda de Lucius e não a recebesse... Lucius estremeceu ao pensar nisso.

E se Pettigrew estivesse mentindo e usando a ameaça do Lorde das Trevas para garantir sua cooperação, então ele era muito mais corajoso e tolo do que Lucius achava que ele era e era improvável que vivesse algumas horas depois de o Lorde das Trevas descobrir.

Mas isso... as palavras que Pettigrew escolhera fazia parecer que Lucius falaria com o próprios Lorde das Trevas sobre... Bem, Lucius não tinha a menor ideia sobre o que o Lorde queria conversar, mas o pensamento por si só o deixou ansioso. Ele tinha desagradado ao seu Lorde de alguma forma? Ou ele tinha mais algum favor a pedir, um que Lucius recusaria se viesse de Pettigrew?

— Lucius? — chamou Narcissa suavemente.

— Estarei no meu estúdio — falou, virando sobre os calcanhares.

— E seu passeio com Draco?

— Não.

— Lucius...

— Não. Eu os verei no jantar.

Ele ouviu Narcissa suspirar. Era um som frustrado, mas ele também conseguiu ouvir a preocupação. Aí, ouviu o suave farfalhar de suas vestes quando ela foi atrás de Draco.

**-x-**

— Qu... Harry! — Dora deu as costas para os armários da cozinha para sorrir para ele.

— Monstro disse que vocês estavam aqui — falou. Conseguia ouvir as vozes de Moony e Padfoot entrarem pela porta aberta da cabana de Moony.

— Achamos que Sirius fosse gostar de sair um pouco — falou Dora, olhando para a porta. — Grimmauld parece ser um péssimo lugar pra ele no momento. — Harry assentiu. — Chá?

— Não, obrigado — falou; tinha tomado chá e comido bolinhos com Dumbledore antes de ir embora. Dora deu de ombros e se voltou para os armários. Harry a deixou.

Moony e Padfoot estavam deitados na grama do jardim de Moony, parecendo aproveitar a luz do sol.

— ... parece um pato — falou Moony, apontando para o céu com uma mão.

— Se estamos brincando de quem consegue ver as coisas mais estranhas nas nuvens, você vai perder — murmurou Padfoot, parecendo divertido. Harry parou ao ouvir isso, incerto se queria se aproximar deles. De todos, parecia que era mais difícil para Padfoot lidar com Harry quando tinha um de seus episódios. Ultimamente, Padfoot parecia mais ciente de quando os tinha; conseguia distinguir quando era uma alucinação em vez de se permitir ser pego pelo que via. Mas se ficasse muito impressionado, ele tinha um ataque de pânico e precisava ser estuporado ou alguém precisava fazê-lo dormir até que se recuperasse.

— Você está...

— Sim — falou Padfoot. — Nada assustador, só... — Ele ficou quieto, olhando para as nuvens, e balançou a cabeça, virando-se para olhar para Moony. — Maldição; você parece ter quinze anos. — Ele esfregou os olhos e voltou a balançar a cabeça, rindo um pouco.

— E isso o incomoda? — Moony fez menção de se sentar, o tom cauteloso.

— Não — respondeu Padfoot. — Não tem problema, só é... estranho. Você até tem um distintivo de Monitor... — Indicou o peito de Moony. — Mas suas roupas não mudaram... — Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou ao redor, os olhos pousando em Harry, congelado no meio do jardim. Padfoot sorriu, mas seus olhos eram tristes. — Como esperado... — murmurou.

— O quê? — Moony não tinha se virado.

— Eu estava pensando que você parecer ter quinze faz parecer que os outros também tinham que estar por aqui... — Padfoot ainda observava Harry. Moony olhou por cima do ombro, viu Harry, e aí olhou para Padfoot, a expressão gentil.

— Está vendo o James?

— Como sabe? — murmurou Padfoot.

— Primeiro, a sua expressão — respondeu Moony. — Duvido que você olharia assim para o Peter. Mas, segundo, confundir o Harry com o James acontece com todo mundo, até nós que não fomos amaldiçoados. — Ele ofereceu um sorriso rápido e irônico a Harry. O menino sorriu em resposta, um pouco incerto, e estudou Padfoot, que tinha ficado quieto.

— Se minha presença for demais, eu posso voltar...

Moony fez uma careta e disse:

— Acho que é melh...

— Não — falou Padfoot. — Não sejam tontos, não tem problema. — Ele deu um tapinha na grama ao seu lado. Harry olhou para Moony. Ele deu de ombros, então Harry foi se sentar. Padfoot devia ter sentido o cheiro da sua incerteza, porque ele o puxou para um abraço lateral. — Viu? — falou. — Tudo bem.

Harry estudou seu rosto. Seus olhos pareciam lúcidos, mas a pele ao redor deles parecia tensa, e Harry não conseguiu fazer nada mais genuíno do que um sorriso sem muito entusiasmo:

— Claro, Padfoot.

Padfoot cutucou suas costelas. Harry sorriu e tentou se afastar sem muita vontade, mas não se afastou mais do que alguns poucos centímetros.

— Castelo — falou Moony, apontando para as nuvens.

— Essa não era o pato?

— Não — respondeu Moony com dignidade. — O pato está ali. — Ele apontou para outra nuvem. Harry apertou os olhos para ela, mas desistiu, encontrando os olhos de Padfoot.

— Verdes de novo — murmurou Padfoot e riu pelo nariz. — Moony, como você envelheceu.

— Graciosamente, espero — falou Moony, divertido. Ele olhou para Padfoot. — Passou?

— É o que parece — respondeu. A tensão ao redor de seus olhos tinha sumido.

— Excelente — falou Moony, sentando-se e esfregando o pescoço. — Então posso parar de te fazer usar as nuvens como um escape seguro para suas alucinações. — Ele piscou para Harry, que riu. O cheiro de Padfoot estava um pouco estranho, e Moony pareceu notar no mesmo instante que Harry. — Padfoot?

— Só... Quero dizer, alucinar nunca é algo bom e é legal te ver como você mesmo — assentiu para Harry —, mas... foi legal vê-lo. — Ofereceu um sorriso trêmulo aos dois.

— Ninguém devia ter inveja de alucinações — murmurou Moony —, mas eu abriria uma exceção, só dessa vez. — O sorriso que ele deu a Harry era gentil e apologético.

— Não tem problema — falou Harry, e era verdade. Afinal, ele estivera ansioso para abrir o medalhão no verão passado pelo mesmo motivo; uma chance de ver seus pais, mesmo que só por alguns instantes. As fotos e as histórias, geralmente muito mais felizes, e os sonhos, geralmente horríveis, não eram a mesma coisa.

Silêncio — não era triste, mas certamente era nostálgico para Moony e Padfoot — se seguiu. Harry também ficou em silêncio, pelo menos até algo lhe ocorrer.

— Não posso fazer muito sobre o pai, exceto ter a aparência dele — disse lentamente, e os outros se viraram para olhá-lo —, e o mesmo vale para a mãe, exceto pelos olhos. — Harry pegou sua varinha, girando-a entre os dedos. — Mas posso dar o Prongs a vocês. — Os olhos de Moony brilharam com entendimento; Harry sabia que Dora contara a ele.

— Harry — falou Padfoot, soando um pouco confuso —, você é um lobo.

— É — concordou. — Mas olha. — Ergueu a varinha e hesitou; o Patrono era uma magia impressionante e poderosa. Por mais tolo que fosse, ele tomou um momento para se conformar com sua escolha de conjurá-lo ainda sentado; parecia ser o tipo de feitiço que deveria ser conjurado em pé. Mas ele estava confortável entre Padfoot e Moony, então se esforçou a encontrar uma memória feliz.

Curiosamente, não foi uma memória que lhe ocorreu, mas um pensamento... na verdade, três pensamentos; o primeiro era que sabia quanto isso significaria para Padfoot e Moony, e saber que podia dar isso a eles deixou uma sensação quente em seu peito. O segundo era que fazia meses que tentava conjurar um Patrono e estava ansioso para mostrar para eles. O terceiro era que ele não tinha tido a oportunidade de conjurar o Patrono desde aquela noite na floresta e também queria ver Prongs mais uma vez.

— _Expecto patronum_ — murmurou Harry, e Prongs surgiu, enorme e prateado. Ele deu duas voltas no fim do jardim e acalmou-se o bastante para trotar, a cabeça erguida orgulhosamente.

O esforço de mantê-lo era muito maior do que Harry previra, e Prongs perdeu um pouco de seu brilho, mas Harry só precisou olhar para os rostos de Padfoot — igualmente chocado e maravilhado — e de Moony — carinhoso e um pouco nostálgico — para fazê-lo brilhar ainda mais forte.

— É ele — falou Padfoot, inclinando-se para frente. Harry tentou encorajar Prongs a se aproximar, mas não conseguiu. — Não é um cervo qualquer, é realmente... olhe para as marcas em volta dos olhos, Moony...

— E a cicatriz no pescoço — murmurou Moony. Ele apertou o ombro de Harry. O garoto se virou, sorrindo e distraído, e Prongs sumiu.

— Desc... — começou.

— É brilhante — falou Padfoot, passando um braço por seus ombros e dando o primeiro sorriso sincero que Harry o via dar desde que tinha sido amaldiçoado.

**-x-**

— As dúvidas que eu tinha de sua lealdade desde minha... queda foram aliviadas no último ano, Lucius, por seus serviços a Wormtail... Em sua maioria.

— Minha lealdade nunca vacilou, meu Lorde. — Lucius se ajoelhou em frente à lareira, a cabeça tão baixa que as pontas dos seus cabelos tocavam o chão de pedra. — Eu permaneci leal...

— Permaneceu? — A voz do Lorde das Trevas estava baixa, perigosa. — Você não me renunciou, então, depois de eu ter caído?

— Eu... renunciei, meu Lorde. — Lucius forçou as palavras a saírem, falando mais para as pedras em frente à lareira do que o rosto pequeno e parecido com uma cobra que estava nas chamas esverdeadas. — Mas eu sabia que, quando o senhor voltasse, eu poderia servi-lo melhor se estivesse livre do que se estivesse preso em Azkaban, com os outros.

— Uma mentira bonita, Lucius.

— Eu não mentiria para o senhor, meu Lorde.

— Então não me renunciou para se poupar do desconforto de uma cela em Azkaban?

— Eu mantive minha liberdade para que pudesse lhe ser útil — falou Lucius. — Poder esperar a oportunidade de servi-lo no conforto da minha Mansão em vez de em uma cela foi uma feliz coincidência.

— Persuasivo como sempre, vejo. — Havia o mais leve toque de divertimento na voz do Lorde das Trevas, e Lucius soltou um suspirou aliviado. Atreveu-se a erguer os olhos e encontrou as fendas que eram os olhos do Lorde das Trevas. — Mas confesso que me vejo preocupado que você esteve apenas _esperando_ por todos esses anos... Você procurou por mim, Lucius? Você ao menos tentou me encontrar?

— Eu procurei — falou Lucius — e não encontrei. Se eu houvesse escutado sequer um sussurro...

— Houve sussurros. Eu fui encontrado, afinal. — Os olhos do Lorde das Trevas correram pela silhueta da mão que o segurava no Flu.

— Eu deveria ter tentado mais, meu Lorde — murmurou Lucius. — Eu o desapontei.

— Sim. — Qualquer alívio que Lucius sentiu antes sumiu. — Desapontou. E estou mais desapontado ainda que você não foi o único... é apenas um entre muitos. — Lucius se sentiu mal. — Mas você também foi um dos poucos que me ajudou recentemente... — Lucius prendeu a respiração. — E, por isso, posso ser persuadido a ser mais... complacente...

— Sim, meu Lorde — falou imediatamente. — Obrigado. Eu nunca mais o farei duvidar de minha lealdade...

— Sábio. — Sua voz era tão suave que era quase um sibilar. — Espero poder confiar em você, Lucius, que você não esteja só dizendo palavras bonitas para me agradar...

— Nunca, meu Lorde.

— Prove. — Lucius congelou por um momento; aí, apressou-se a afastar a manga de suas vestes e mostrar a marca gasta para a lareira.

— Ainda carrego sua marca, tanto anos depois...

— Admirável — disse o Lorde das Trevas, o tom quase irônico —, mas eu tenho uma prova mais... significativa em mente.


End file.
